Whatever they say
by shivaleecious
Summary: "Les gens veulent que nous fassions des compromis avec le monde, si je dois te perdre à cause de ça alors j'irais contre le monde. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, n'écoute pas. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est être jaloux de nous. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, je m'en fous. Je t'aime" SasuNaru OOC UA
1. Prologue

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

_**Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)**_  
><em><strong>Genre: RomanceLéger Angst et Hurt/Comfort.**_  
><em><strong>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Raiting: Entre M et Ma..<strong>_  
><em><strong>Warning: Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Résumé: "J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais." Il faut lire le petit chapitre 0 pour connaitre le sujet.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Whatever they say<p>

**Chapitre 0**

_Il parait que lorsque j'étais enfant je souriais tout le temps.  
>J'étais plein de vie, curieux de tout, et je courais partout en riant…Du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Kakashi et c'est ce que montrent les rares photos qu'il me reste de cette période que j'ai totalement oubliée.<br>Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-huit ans et tout est différent…Je n'ai aucun souvenir du gamin que j'ai été mais savoir qu'il a été heureux me suffit, c'est d'ailleurs peut-être grâce à la joie que j'ai amassé enfant que j'arrive à supporter les douleurs et les déceptions que la vie m'apporte…Ou peut-être n'est ce qu'une excuse que je me répète pour tenir le coup…Dans un sens il vaut mieux que je ne me souvienne pas…A quoi bon songer à une mère et un père qui m'ont abandonné alors que je n'avais que cinq ans ? Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps et le temps c'est de l'argent…_

_Est-ce que j'aime ma vie ?_

_C'est une question que je me pose depuis longtemps mais de moins en moins souvent…J'ai la chance de pouvoir faire des études passionnantes, d'avoir des amis et un parrain fantastiques et je ne vivrai sûrement pas assez longtemps pour connaître les désagréments de la vieillesse…_

_Alors pourquoi n'aimerais-je pas ma vie ?_

_Je suis grand, blond, élancé, et j'ai de grands yeux bleus jugés magnifiques…Il arrive que l'on se retourne sur moi dans la rue, je reçois souvent des déclarations enflammées et on me noie sans cesse sous des tonnes de compliments._

_Alors pourquoi me dégoûterais- je?_

_Mes amis disent de moi que je suis gentil, généreux, sincère, doux et que l'on peut compter sur moi. Les inconnues apprécient ma compagnie et certains la recherchent même…_

_Alors pourquoi me détesterais- je?_

_Pourtant, si j'étais sincère, si j'osais, alors je crierais que ma vie m'ennuie, me fatigue et m'abîme, je hurlerais que je me dégoûte et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir…Si j'osais…Seulement je suis un lâche…Alors je me tais.  
>Je n'ai pas le courage de dire à mon parrain que je lui en veux, je n'ai pas la force de refuser ou de partir loin et je sais que je ne pourrais plus me passer de tout cet argent facile qui me permet d'étudier, de me loger et de vivre…Alors je me vends.<br>Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile lorsque comme moi on n'a aucune estime de soi et que l'on n'accorde pas ou peu d'importance à son corps…C'est peut-être pour ça que Kakashi me l'a demandé…Peut-être pour ça que j'ai accepté…  
>Pour ça et parce que je ne pouvais pas dire non à mon parrain…Il s'occupe de moi depuis l'enfance, il m'a nourrit, logé et instruit durant des années alors il est normal qu'à mon tour je prenne soin de lui et l'aide à réaliser ses rêves…<br>Et ils sont nombreux ses putains de rêves !  
>Il a aussi fallu que je quitte son appartement, m'assume entièrement seul et lui verse une pension confortable tous les mois…Mais il le mérite…il m'a supporté durant toutes ces années alors il le mérite…<em>

_- Naru putain tu m'écoutes ? Qu'est ce que tu vas mettre comme présentation sur la fiche du professeur Sterb ?_

_Cette douce voix est celle de mon meilleur ami et colocataire Kiba…Le seul et unique !  
>Ce que je vais mettre sur cette foutue fiche ?<br>Naruto Uzumaki, dix-huit ans, pute en sursis… ? Hum…Je doute que la fac apprécie…_

Naruto regarda un instant son ami s'agiter dans tous les sens autour de la table du petit déjeuner avant d'exploser de rire.

- Kiba calme toi ! Si rien ne te vient à l'esprit, laisse un espace vide ! Il ne va pas te saquer pour ça !  
>- C'est facile pour toi ! Répondit le jeune homme en s'asseyant en face de lui. On n'a même pas commencé les cours et tu es déjà son favori !<br>- Tu n'as pas le sentiment d'en faire un peu trop ?  
>- Mais je stresse mec ! Tu oublies que je n'ai pas ton cerveau !<p>

Le blond ne répondit rien, il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de se lever pour enfiler sa veste en cuir et attraper une pomme avant de sortir tranquillement de l'appartement, suivi par son meilleur ami qui soupirait devant son attitude.

- Donne-moi ça ! Lança-t-il au blond en lui arrachant son sac de l'épaule.  
>- Kiba on n'a que deux heures de cours ce matin, il est super léger !<br>- Rien à foutre ! Je suis les recommandations du doc à la lettre !  
>- Non tu en fais trop ! Quand il parle de choses lourdes je doute qu'il fasse référence à mon sac de cours ou encore mon plateau à la cantine !<br>- Il a dit éviter tout effort inutile, contrariété, émotion forte et fatigue physique et c'est ce que je m'efforce de faire !  
>- Ça ne va pas arranger les rumeurs à notre sujet !<br>- Tout le monde pense déjà qu'on baise ensemble de toute manière !  
>- Justement ! Je croyais que tu cherchais le grand amour cette année ?<br>- T'en fais pas mec, je suis sûr que Sasori comprendra qu'il n'y a rien entre nous !  
>- Mais…Ca n'a rien à voir avec lui ! Balbutia le blond gêné.<br>- Oui rien à voir ! Parce qu'évidement tu n'es pas dingue de lui depuis que tu as assisté à son expo cet été ! Railla Kiba  
>- N…non ! Bégaya Naruto. C'est juste que c'est un photographe de génie et…<br>- Naru dès qu'il a fait son apparition tu ne l'as plus quitté des yeux ! Tu bavais mec !  
>- Ok, ok ! Il est incroyablement beau, charmant et sexy ! Avoua Naruto en montant dans le bus bondé.<br>- Et tu fantasmes à mort ! Ajouta Kiba  
>- Exactement…Soupira le doré.<br>- Ne fais pas cette tête, tu n'as encore rien essayé !  
>- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'essayer quoique ce soit…Il est sûrement en couple avec une adorable jeune femme…Et comment pourrais-je le revoir ?<br>- Vu qu'il va dans la même fac que nous…  
>- Quoi ? Hurla Naruto en attirant l'attention de la moitié du bus.<br>- Comme il t'obsède j'ai fait quelques recherches…  
>- Je ne suis pas obsédé ! Répliqua le blond dans une adorable moue<br>- Oui…Oui…Tu passes juste toutes tes journées à soupirer et tes nuits à gémir son nom dans des rêves plus pervers les uns que les autres !  
>- Hey !<br>- Enfin Naru il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureux !  
>- Même pour moi ? Souffla-t-il doucement.<p>

Kiba attira son ami dans ses bras sans se soucier des regards des autres passagers.

- Surtout pour toi…Souffla-t-il.

**XxxxX**

_L'établissement Saint Hokage est une faculté privée créée en 1960 pour éduquer l'élite de ce monde et la mener aux postes de pouvoir qui lui sont destinés.  
>Le seul et unique moyen d'y entrer est d'être riche, voir extrêmement riche vu les sommes exorbitantes qui sont demandées tout au long de l'année scolaire, sans oublier les dons que les parents sont invités à faire…<br>C'est un monde à part avec sa hiérarchie et ses propres règles… Les élèves, tous internes y sont dans un sens coupés du reste de la population et donc de la réalité mais cela ne change en rien de l'éducation reçue depuis leur tendre enfance.  
>Ils sont au-dessus des autres, voilà ce qu'on leur a toujours appris, voilà ce en quoi ils croient.<br>Dans cet univers de luxe et de privilèges, trois élèves sont au-dessus du lot, sur les trois premières marches de l'échelle du pouvoir.  
>En troisième place il y a Shino Aburame, héritier d'un empire hôtelier, passionné par les insectes et la poésie ainsi que batteur du groupe « Dawn of the death », très célèbre parmi les jeunes du campus et des villes voisines.<br>En seconde position vient le bassiste Neji __Hyûga qui lui sera à la tête d'un empire de l'automobile et de quelques activités plus sombres et secrètes.__  
><em>_Et sur la première marche se trouve mon meilleur ami, le chanteur du groupe dont moi, Shikamaru, je suis le guitariste.__  
><em>_Sasuke Uchiwa vient d'une famille qui réussit tout ce qu'elle entreprend, sa mère Mikoto est à la tête de plusieurs multinationales aux domaines variés, son père Fugaku est le premier ministre actuel et son frère Itachi est le réalisateur et producteur le plus en vue du moment.__  
><em>_Ce qui le passionne plus que tout c'est la musique, le reste est un secret pour la plupart des gens…__  
><em>_Et moi là dedans ?__  
><em>_Je dirais que par rapport à ces trois là je suis un type normal, à la quatrième ou cinquième place de cette échelle si importante pour notre école…Mais pouvoir les côtoyer tous les jours et être le meilleur ami du numéro un me place, même si je ne le veux pas, au dessus du reste des élèves.__  
><em>_En effet, Sasuke, Neji et Shino ne se mêlent pas vraiment aux autres en cours et ils ne dorment pas dans le même bâtiment que nous, le petit château leur est réservé, c'est leur « dortoir », aménagé par leur soins comme ils le souhaitent et personne n'a le droit d'y mettre les pieds, personne à part moi, d'où mon statut spécial…_

- Ça suffit ! Hurla Sasuke en donnant un coup rageur dans un ampli.

Les autres membres, habitués, ne s'en formalisèrent pas et cessèrent de jouer le morceau qu'ils avaient composé pendant la nuit._  
><em>Neji recoiffa ses longs cheveux noirs dont quelques mèches qui avaient échappées à l'élastique tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules.

- A quoi doit-on cette nouvelle crise ? Demanda-t-il au chanteur._  
><em>- Cette musique c'est de la merde ! Répondit l'autre sèchement.

Shino qui ne quittait presque jamais ses lunettes sombres les ôta un instant pour les essuyer avant de s'asseoir à son tour près des deux autres.

- T'arrives toujours pas à écrire ? Questionna-t-il à son tour._  
><em>- Tu penses que je vais me prendre la tête pour un son pareil ? Râla Sasuke_  
><em>- Vivement que la viande fraîche arrive…Souffla Neji_  
><em>- C'est ce soir non ? L'interrogea Shino_  
><em>- De quoi vous parlez ? Voulut savoir Shikamaru en craignant le pire._  
><em>- Je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? S'étonna le chanteur._  
><em>- Nan…_  
><em>- Il y a environ une semaine on faisait le point sur nos conquêtes et on s'est rendu compte qu'on se faisait chier. Commença le batteur._  
><em>- Et je me suis dit que des professionnels seraient bien mieux ! Lança joyeusement le bassiste._  
><em>- Des professionnels ? Répéta Shikamaru._  
><em>- Des putes quoi ! Précisa le chanteur._  
><em>- J'avais donc bien compris…_  
><em>- C'est une idée géniale ! Ajouta Neji. Sélectionner un petit groupe de trainées qui devra être disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre uniquement pour notre plaisir !_  
><em>- C'est n'importe quoi ! S'indigna le guitariste._  
><em>- Pourquoi ? Ils auront un salaire conséquent tous les mois et ceux qui le veulent seront nourris et logés ! On a aménagé le premier étage juste pour ça !_  
><em>- C'est une excuse pour les avoir sous la main ! Cria Shikamaru. Vous savez parfaitement que personne ne dirait non à autant de luxe !_  
><em>- Je trouve qu'on leur offre bien plus que ce qu'une pute mérite ! Cracha Sasuke._  
><em>- Et il y a quoi ce soir ? Demanda le guitariste résigné._  
><em>- On a fais une présélection par photo et ce soir on rencontre les nominés pour un choix final. Expliqua Shino._  
><em>- Et si vous en avez en commun ?_  
><em>- On partage ! Lança Neji_  
><em>- Un trou est un trou. Ajouta le chanteur._  
><em>- Faut voir ça comme une sorte de harem. Déclara le batteur.

Shikamaru n'ajouta rien de plus, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis qui avaient une tonne d'admirateurs à leur pieds s'abaissaient à faire une chose qu'il jugeait si méprisable._  
><em>La sexualité et le rapport aux autres étaient des sujets sur lesquels ils étaient en perpétuel désaccord, les autres le jugeaient trop vieux jeu et moraliste, lui pensait qu'il ne faisait que respecter l'être humain en face de lui._  
><em>L'entrée de Jiraya, l'homme de main de son meilleur ami le sortit de ses pensés.

- J'ai reçu une nouvelle candidature ! Annonça-t-il._  
><em>- C'est trop tard ! Déclara le chanteur. Le dernier délai était hier !_  
><em>- Tu es sûr ? Il est…_  
><em>- La première chose que ces putes doivent comprendre c'est que c'est moi qui dicte les règles ! Trancha Sasuke. Il est en retard, c'est trop tard ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir pour rejoindre sa chambre._  
><em>- Bien…Souffla Jiraya._  
><em>- Attend ! Cria Neji. Moi je veux le voir ce jeune homme !_  
><em>- Moi aussi ! Ajouta Shino. _  
><em>- Heu…Attends deux minutes. Intervint Shikamaru. Sasuke est gay et Neji bi donc c'est normal qu'ils s'intéressent aux hommes mais toi ?_  
><em>- Je veux juste le voir ! Si Jiraya a pris la peine de le proposer à Sasuke malgré le retard c'est qu'il doit valoir le coup !

L'homme aux cheveux argentés, âgé d'une soixantaine d'années ne dit rien et tendit l'enveloppe aux jeunes hommes avec un petit sourire._  
><em>Neji ne sortit qu'une seconde la photo avant de la remettre ce qui lui valut les protestations de Shino qui n'avait rien vu.

-Il est si laid que ça ? Gronda-t-il. D'habitude tu observes chaque détail à la loupe !

Shikamaru regarda Jiraya qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice et il comprit que ce dernier manigançait quelque chose.

- Je vais grignoter quelque chose ! Lança-t-il en sortant avec un bref geste de la tête pour faire comprendre à l'argenté qu'il l'attendait à côté.

**XxxxX**

Les cours de la matinée venaient de se terminer, Kiba et Naruto sortirent en soupirant.

- Cet Orochimaru est vraiment flippant ! Lança Kiba en s'étirant.  
>- Oui mais c'est un excellent prof !<br>- Tu as vu la façon dont il te dévorait des yeux ?  
>- Alors Uzumaki on envisage déjà de coucher pour réussir ?<br>- Gaara ? Cria Kiba. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
>- J'étudie…Répondit l'autre sur un ton méprisant sans quitter des yeux Naruto.<br>- Mais tu devais aller à Saint Hokage ! Continua le brun  
>- Sache que je ne fais jamais ce qu'on attend de moi…<p>

Le blond ne prêta aucune intention au jeune homme roux qui le fixait avec un rictus moqueur, ce dernier ne laissait passer aucune occasion de faire de sa vie un enfer depuis la seconde.  
>En quittant le lycée il avait cru pouvoir échapper à ses attaques minables mais apparemment il allait devoir faire avec à la fac aussi.<br>Il attrapa la main de son meilleur ami qui s'apprêtait à sauter à la gorge du roux et l'entraina plus loin.

- Quel enfoiré ! S'exclama Kiba. Quand je pense qu'on croyait en être enfin débarrassé !  
>- Écoute on l'a ignoré lui et ses attaques homophobes toute notre scolarité alors on devrait s'en sortir !<br>- Encore un homo refoulé qui te fait payer le fait de vouloir te baiser !  
>- Kiba, tous les mecs autour de nous ne veulent pas coucher avec moi !<br>- Peut être mais lui SI ! Et cet Orochimaru aussi !  
>- Mais bien sûr…<br>- Bon viens on va manger !  
>- Je ne peux pas je dois aller voir K, il a un job pour moi…<br>- Naru…  
>- T'en fais pas ça va aller ! Le rassura Naruto<br>- Mange au moins un truc !  
>- J'en ai pour même pas une demi-heure, après je te retrouve ici.<br>- Et donc tu veux que je t'attende avec un sandwich énorme et des frites ?  
>- Tu es un frère ! Lança le doré en s'éloignant.<p>

Naruto mit une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre l'appartement de son parrain qui l'attendait un verre de vin à la main.

- Tu es en retard.  
>- Je sors de cours !<br>-Le boulot est pour ce soir alors cet après-midi tu oublies la fac et tu te prépares !  
>- Tu plaisantes ? S'indigna le blond. Pourquoi je raterais les cours ? Tu veux que j'aille chez l'esthéticienne ?<br>- C'est un boulot super important ! De plus tu n'as pas été choisi par le plus important des trois clients alors ne la ramène pas !  
>- Trois clients ?<br>- Tu connais l'établissement Saint Hokage ?  
>- Oui, évidement.<br>- Connais-tu aussi leur classement ?  
>- L'échelle par richesse et puissance ?<br>- Exactement.  
>- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?<br>- Les trois premiers de cette échelle on décidé de se constituer un mini harem et ont demandé à Haku de leur proposer de jeunes prostitués…Ils ont fait une présélection par photo et ce soir ils les rencontrent pour un choix final.  
>- Mais je ne travaille pas pour Haku.<br>- Il m'a parlé de cette affaire en or et j'ai envoyé ta photo…Hélas Sasuke ne t'a pas choisi.  
>- Tu veux dire cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa ? Celui qui a fait pleurer Hinata en la traitant comme de la merde ?<br>- Je me fous des états d'âme de cette gamine ! Gronda Kakashi. Je te conseille de bien te conduire avec lui et de faire en sorte qu'il t'apprécie !  
>- Je ne lui plais pas, je ne lui plais pas ! Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire contre ça !<br>-Ça ne t'empêche pas de faire bonne impression !  
>- Je suppose que l'un d'eux m'a choisi donc…<br>- Neji Hyûga qui est en second sur l'échelle.  
>- Un autre enfoiré de gosse de riche ! Cracha l'étudiant.<br>- Naruto !  
>- C'est bon j'ai compris…Je serai une parfaite petite pute ! Lança t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Envoie moi les détails par texto !<p>

Kakashi observa un moment la porte qui venait de se refermer avec un grand sourire avant d'amener son verre jusqu'à ses lèvres.

**XxxxX**

Kiba faisait les cent pas en secouant nerveusement la tête dans l'un des couloirs déserts d'une partie non aménagée de la faculté.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse aller là bas seul ! Gronda-t-il  
>-Kiba, ce n'est pas mon premier job…Et puis je ne suis pas encore pris ! Répondit Naruto<br>- Je sais que certain de tes clients sont de vrais salopards mais là…Ce Neji…Cracha le brun  
>- Il va juste me baiser !<br>- NON ! Je suis sûr que non ! S'exclama son ami en se laissant tomber au sol entre le blond et une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns méchés de rose. Il va t'humilier, te rabaisser, se faire un plaisir de te mettre plus bas que terre et…et…  
>- Kiba, calme-toi…<br>- Ce type à laissé cet enfoiré de Sasuke s'en prendre à sa propre cousine ! Que penses-tu qu'ils vont faire de toi ?  
>- Je serai avec lui ce soir, alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Le rassura la jeune femme.<br>- Savoir que tu vas aussi devoir coucher avec ces fils de putes ne me rassure pas vraiment Sakura ! Répondit-il. Même si je suis heureux que Naru ne soit pas seul…  
>- J'ai l'impression d'être un bébé…Grogna Naruto<br>- Et c'est ce que tu es ! Le taquina la brune  
>- Sous tes airs de gros dur indifférent se cache un sale gosse auquel on tient ! Ajouta Kiba<br>- J'ai deux mères poules…Soupira le doré…C'est fantastique !  
>- Et si j'essayais de me faire engager aussi ?<br>- NON ! Hurlèrent en même temps Sakura et Naruto  
>- Mais pourquoi ?<br>- On te l'a déjà dit, on ne veut pas que tu finisses comme nous !  
>- Deux putes dans un groupe c'est déjà beaucoup trop !<br>- Mais je danse déjà à poil devant des pervers quasiment tous les soirs !  
>- Le strip-tease et la prostitution sont deux choses totalement différentes !<br>- Mais vous…  
>- Kiba…S'il te plait…Je ne veux vraiment pas que tu fasses une chose aussi dégradante…Commença Naruto<br>- Une fois qu'on est dedans on a du mal à s'arrêter…Ajouta Sakura  
>- Toi tu es différent…Tu accordes de l'importance à ton corps…Tu as de l'estime pour toi-même…Tu ne supporterais pas de te corrompre ainsi…Continua le doré.<br>- J'aimerais seulement que vous ayez aussi de l'estime pour vous…Que vous compreniez votre valeur…  
>- Rho mais tant que tu nous aimes ça nous va ! Lança Naruto en lui faisant un câlin<br>- Oui ! Nous n'avons besoin que de ton amour ! Ajouta la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois allongés et morts de rire au sol.  
>Leur fou rire terminé, ils restèrent un moment les uns contre les autres sans dire un mot en regardant le plafond défraichi du couloir.<p>

Ce fut Naruto qui rompit en premier le silence, fredonnant doucement les paroles d'une vielle chanson.

_**« Etre sage, j'n'ai pas envie, à mon âge, j'ai toute la vie. Tout est question de paix intérieure, quoiqu'on dise on est beaucoup mieux en apesanteur. »**_

Les deux autres sourirent en entendant la voix de leur ami et Sakura se lança pour le refrain.

_**« Je plane, j'ai des envies de voler vers l'infini. L'autre univers, l'autre univers. Je fuis ce qui m'ennuie, je m'évapore dans la nuit. Je marche à l'envers, je marche à l'envers. »**_

En parfaite synchronisation, Naruto et la jeune femme tendirent un micro imaginaire à Kiba qui chanta le second couplet.

_**« Dans l'espace je me faufile et me déplace comme un missile. Plus de pression, de mouvement d'humeur. Quoiqu'on dise on a tous en nous un monde meilleur. »**_

- Yes ! Hurla Sakura avant de reprendre avec les deux garçons la suite.

_**« Je plane, j'ai des envies de voler vers l'infini. L'autre univers, l'autre univers. Je fuis ce qui m'ennuie, je m'évapore dans la nuit. Je marche à l'envers, je marche à l'envers. **_**  
><strong>_**Mon cœur est si pur qu'il fera fondre l'armure de l'ange lunaire, de l'ange lunaire. Je fais ce qu'il me plait, je prends le plaisir où il est. Je sais comment faire, je sais comment faire. »**_

Le silence reprit vite sa place comme s'il n'avait jamais été brisé.

Apaisé Naruto se serra un peu plus contre Kiba et appuya sa tête contre son torse alors que Sakura caressait tendrement ses cheveux, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent bercés par leurs respirations et les battements de leurs cœurs.

**XxxxX**

Les rayons du soleil couchant illuminaient depuis un moment les trois étudiants lorsque l'alarme du portable de Naruto le réveilla.  
>Il fit taire rapidement la mélodie dont le volume augmentait et se frotta les yeux en baillant.<p>

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kiba en s'asseyant à son tour.  
>- Il nous reste une heure avec Saku pour se doucher et s'habiller. Expliqua le doré alors que la jeune femme se levait.<br>- On utilise les vestiaires ? Questionna-t-elle  
>- Vu que la voiture vient nous chercher ici on n'a pas le choix !<br>- Une voiture vient pour vous ?  
>- Seul moyen d'accéder là bas…<br>- Foutus gosses de riches … Grommela le brun

**XxxxX**

Kiba était appuyé nonchalamment contre la porte des douches pour empêcher quiconque de pénétrer alors que ses amis se préparaient à l'intérieur.  
>Perdu dans ses pensés il ne vit pas tout de suite Gaara qui s'avançait vers lui, ce n'est que lorsque ce dernier prit la parole qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence à sa gauche.<p>

- Oh ne serait ce pas le chienchien à son papa ? Railla le roux. Où est donc ton maitre ?  
>- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?<br>- Si tu surveilles cette porte c'est que ta blondasse est à l'intérieur non ?  
>- Tu ne peux pas entrer ! Répondit Kiba en se décalant pour lui bloquer le passage.<br>- Et comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher ? Susurra le roux en se rapprochant de lui. Par la force ?  
>- Ne me tente pas trop…<p>

Ils furent interrompus par l'apparition de Sakura qui, une fois la surprise passée de se retrouver face à lui, foudroya immédiatement Gaara.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là lui ? Demanda-t-elle à son ami.  
>- Il partait !<br>- Alors il y a même la troisième roue du carrosse ! Railla l'indésirable en la détaillant.

La jeune femme avait fait disparaitre ses mèches roses et ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur brun absolu contrastant à merveille avec le vert émeraude de sa robe légère en mousseline assortie à ses escarpins et surtout à ses yeux.

- Vous sortez ? Demanda Gaara  
>- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Cracha-t-elle en tentant en vain de l'éloigner de la porte.<br>- Où ? Insista-t-il.  
>- Ça ne te regarde pas !<p>

Agacé le roux poussa Sakura et profitant du fait que Kiba se déplace pour la rattraper il entra rapidement dans les vestiaires à la recherche de Naruto.

- SORS DE LA ! Hurla le brun en lui courant après.  
>- Pas avant de savoir ce que vous tramez !<br>- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Naruto en apparaissant devant eux torse nu, vêtu seulement d'un jean slim gris et de boots noirs délacés.  
>- Te ballades pas comme ça devant ce pervers ! Lança Kiba<br>- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas une pédale ?  
>- Ouai…Ben essuie-toi parce que tu baves !<br>- Je te dis que ton mec ne me fait aucun effet !  
>- Alors arrête de le mater et sors de là !<p>

Naruto ne prêta pas plus attention que ça aux deux jeunes hommes, il enfila tranquillement un tee-shirt ultra moulant blanc avec le mot « salope » tagué en noir et en anglais puis un gilet long à capuche et en laine du même gris que son jeans.

- Ils n'avaient pas le même avec le mot « tarlouze » ? Railla le roux en regardant son tee-shirt.  
>- Je le garde pour les grandes occasions ! Répondit le blond en se parfumant sans même le regarder.<br>- Attend c'est toi qui sent la cerise en cours ?

Le doré ne prit pas la peine de répondre, il s'installa devant un vieux miroir cassé pour se noircir les yeux, mais le roux ne se laissa pas démonter et se permit de fouiller dans son sac.

- Lait hydratant, baume pour les lèvres, parfum, gel douche…Et tout ça à la cerise ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu réinventes le cliché gay ou quoi ?  
>- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux au juste ? Demanda le brun alors que son ami toujours silencieux enfilait un foulard couleur argent.<br>- Naru on va être en retard ! Lança Sakura en entrant dans les vestiaires.  
>- Je suis prêt !<br>- Hey ne m'ignore pas ! Cria Gaara en le retenant par le bras.  
>- Lâche-le immédiatement ! Gronda Kiba en serrant avec force le poignet du roux pour lui faire lâcher prise.<br>- Kib'…

- T'en fais pas je m'occupe de lui ! Le rassura le brun alors que le roux le repoussait violemment. Vas-y et surtout tiens moi au courant !  
>- Merci ! Lui sourit son ami avant de s'éloigner rapidement avec la jeune femme.<p>

Sakura prit immédiatement le bras de Naruto et ils se sourirent tous les deux en entendant les insultes que Kiba lançait à leur ennemi.

- Il est étrange quand même ce soir…Souffla la jeune femme en fermant son manteau.  
>- Qui ?<br>- Gaara.  
>- Comment ça ?<br>- C'est la première fois qu'il est aussi entreprenant…D'habitude il nous insulte de loin mais il est très virulent alors du coup quand je l'ai vu entrer j'ai cru qu'il allait t'attaquer physiquement ou…Je ne sais pas ! C'était bizarre… Ça faisait presque amical…  
>- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as trouvé cet enfoiré gentil ?<br>- Non quand même pas mais…Dans un sens…Oui !  
>- Ce fils de pute me pourrit la vie depuis des années Saku ! S'indigna le jeune homme.<br>- Je sais trésor, je sais…Mais avoue quand même qu'il n'a jamais eu recours aux mêmes méthodes violentes que les autres !  
>- Ça n'excuse pas son comportement ! Gronda le doré en mettant son bonnet.<br>- Tu as raison. Concéda-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la sortie de leur faculté.  
>- Tu crois que cette limousine est pour nous ?<br>- Heu…Vu que le chauffeur vient d'ouvrir la porte en nous faisant signe de monter…  
>- Prête ? La questionna-t-il en s'effaçant pour qu'elle puisse monter.<br>- Prête ! Lança-t-elle dans un sourire avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture de luxe.

Naruto jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui avant de respirer bruyamment et de monter à son tour.

**XxxxX**

* * *

><p>Musique : » Je marche à l'envers » by Ophélie Winter<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1 Begin

**Titre**: **Whatever they say (WTS)**  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance**/**Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma..  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_ Il faut lire le petit chapitre 0 pour connaitre le sujet.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Comme vous allez vite le remarquer, pour l'instant les moments sexuels « partagés» entre Sasuke et Naruto n'ont rien de sexy, glamour, sensuel ou excitant ! Bref ce ne sont pas des lemon ou autre et vous comprendrez que vu les rapports actuels entre les deux il ne peut en être autrement ! Mais ça va s'arranger ! Enfin si vous êtes sages ! ^^<strong>

**Note2 : Pour répondre aux questions : 1) oui le titre m'a été inspiré par la chanson de mes amours (DBSK). Je cherchais un titre (toujours le plus dur) et comme j'avais gagatisé toute la semaine sur des vidéos de YunJae (mes Amours *-*) et que la version a capella (ma préférée) de Whatever they say venait de se lancer je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ? » ****D'ailleurs les chapitres porteront sûrement tous (si j'y arrive) le titre d'une de leurs chansons.**  
><strong>2)Une autre lectrice qui doit surement avoir lu mes autres histoires pour me connaître si bien m'a demandé <strong>**« Où est Dei ? »**** Oui une Shiva qui ne met pas Dei dans sa fiction c'est bizarre ! Il va être dans l'histoire mais je ne sais pas encore quel rôle il aura, j'hésite entre deux…**  
><strong>3)Oui vous pouvez m'ajouter <strong>**sans souci sur facebook**** ! Je serais ravie d'avoir des Yaoistes dans mes amis et de papoter avec ! Donc n'hésitez pas ! Sur mon profil vous aurez le lien et au pire vous me le demandez !**

**Note3 : Ce chapitre est court, je ne sais pas si les prochains seront pareils ou plus longs, ****je pense qu'ils seront plus longs mais rien n'est sûr**** !**

* * *

><p>Whatever they say<p>

Chapitre 1

**Begin**

Shikamaru observait la vingtaine de jeunes filles et jeunes hommes qui avait pris possession du petit salon.  
>Tous regardaient autour d'eux, les yeux brillant en s'exclamant bruyamment, impressionnés par le luxe qui les entouraient.<br>Seules deux personnes semblaient hermétiques à cet environnement et au bruit autour d'eux.  
>Près de l'entrée, appuyés nonchalamment contre le mur, une jeune femme brune dont l'élégance et la grâce contrastaient avec l'attitude de ses homologues et un jeune homme blond qui donnait l'impression de sortir tout droit d'un magazine de mode discutaient tranquillement, ignorant ce qui se passait autour d'eux.<br>Avec leur attitude décontractée voir détachée et le charisme qui émanaient d'eux on aurait très bien pu les prendre pour des élèves de leur Ecole venus eux aussi faire leur marché.  
>Au milieu des autres prostitués, pour certains très vulgaires, ils rayonnaient…<p>

Naruto se massa les tempes en grimaçant sous le regard inquiet de Sakura.

- Encore tes maux de tête ?  
>- Ouai…mais ça va, ça reste léger.<br>- Bouge pas je vais te chercher à boire pour que tu puisses avaler tes cachets.  
>- Merci…Souffla-t-il en s'appuyant totalement sur le mur, les yeux fermés.<p>

Les clients arrivèrent à cet instant, provoquant le silence dans le salon, silence qui ne fit pourtant pas broncher le blond.

- Avant de commencer les entretiens il y a quelques points que nous devons clarifiez avec vous. Lança Shino.  
>- Tout d'abord, il vous est strictement interdit de parler de ce boulot à qui que ce soit. Personne ne doit savoir que nous sommes vos clients et si l'envie de parler à la presse vous prenait, je me ferais un plaisir de faire de vos vies et de celles de vos proches un enfer ! Commença Neji.<br>- Nous allons aussi signer un contrat qui bien évidement ne parlera pas de prostitution mais définira les clauses à respecter. Ajouta le châtain.

Le groupe de prostitués eut un mouvement de recul et des chuchotements se firent entendre.

- Oubliez tout de suite si vous avez le quelconque espoir d'être plus qu'une pute pour l'un d'entre nous. Continua Sasuke. Alors si vous pensiez vivre une belle romance hollywoodienne vous pouvez dès à présent vous diriger vers la sortie !  
>- Personne ne part ? Questionna Shino<p>

Dans la salle tout le monde s'observait pour voir si quelqu'un comptait abandonner mais personne ne semblait prêt à rater une telle occasion.  
>Dans le fond, Naruto qui avait toujours les yeux fermés, eut un léger rictus moqueur.<br>Qui serait assez stupide pour rêver de vivre une romance avec de tels enfoirés ?

- Je ne cherche pas un amant mais un corps à totale disposition ! Lança le chanteur. Évitez donc les initiatives et contentez-vous de vous laisser faire docilement ! Une bouche pour me sucer et un trou pour me vider c'est tout ce que je demande !  
>- Il me semble que ce sur ce point là Shino et moi somme pareils ! Intervint Neji alors que le châtain acquiesçait.<br>- Surtout épargnez moi les simulations grossières et les gémissements vulgaires ! Le silence est ce qu'il y a de mieux ! Expliqua Sasuke.

Du côté du blond, même si les yeux restaient clos, le rictus s'élargit.

- Je ne suis pas non plus fan des bruitages de films pornos ! Ajouta Shino.  
>- Évitez de laisser trainer vos mains sur moi à moins que je ne vous le demande et surtout, règle numéro un NE JAMAIS M'EMBRASSER ! S'exclama le chanteur. Si quelqu'un s'avise de le faire il se prendra mon poing dans la gueule ! Le jour où Sasuke Uchiwa embrassera une pute n'est pas prêt d'arriver !<p>

Le brun n'avait pas fini, mais il perdit le fil lorsque son regard qui parcourait le salon depuis le début de son discours tomba sur Naruto toujours aussi impassible.  
>Grand, du moins autant que lui…svelte…des cheveux mi-longs, incroyablement blonds voir dorés…une peau hâlée…C'était tout ce qu'il apercevait de là où il était mais c'était suffisant pour le troubler, lui l'imperturbable.<br>Les adjectifs se bousculèrent dans l'esprit de Sasuke qui n'arrivait pas à trouver un terme à la hauteur de ce qu'il voyait.  
>Il détailla une seconde fois le jeune homme de haut en bas, appréciant tout dans les moindres détails en dehors de ses yeux clos…<br>Ce type l'ignorait totalement et ça c'était inadmissible !  
>Mais ce qui gênait le plus le chanteur c'est qu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa photo.<br>Il était impossible qu'il ait déjà vu cette apparition, il s'en serait rappelé !  
>Peut-être la photo envoyée était-elle mauvaise ou trop vielle ?<br>Qu'importe !  
>L'essentiel au fond était que ce soir il était bel et bien là et, encore mieux, il était là pour coucher avec lui…<br>Ce fut à son tour d'avoir un rictus alors que ses amis l'observaient attentivement, se demandant pourquoi il gardait le silence depuis plus d'une minute alors que la foule était pendue à ses lèvres.

Naruto ne prêtait pas attention au calme qui avait pris place, plutôt satisfait de ne plus entendre les phrases suffisantes et dédaigneuses de ces trois enfoirés.

- Désolée…Souffla Sakura qui était enfin de retour avec un verre. Trouver de l'eau parmi toutes ces bouteilles d'alcool c'est un peu comme la quête du Saint Graal !

Son ami se tourna vers elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de la remercier dans un magnifique sourire.

- Tu as entendu les consignes de ces messieurs ? Demanda-t-il une fois son cachet pris.  
>- Comment rater une telle poésie ?<br>- Ah toi aussi tu as le cœur brisé ? Nous qui rêvions d'une grande histoire d'amour avec un de ces hommes si charmants, doux, tendres et…  
>- Incroyablement modestes ! Finit Sakura en pouffant.<br>- Si tu savais ce que ça me fait chier… Gémit le doré.  
>- Allez trésor…L'encouragea la jeune femme en lui caressant les cheveux…Il y a pire, tu aurais pu finir dans le lit de ce connard d'Uchiwa !<br>- Hum…Tu as raison…  
>- Je n'ai jamais tort ! Sourit-elle.<p>

Jiraya les sortit de leur discussion, il s'était installé au milieu du salon et exhortait les candidats à le suivre dès que leurs noms seraient appelés.

- Courage ! Lança la brune au blond qui grimaçait. Après ça on rejoint Kiba!  
>- On va prendre le bus et le métro dans le froid et la pluie…Génial !<br>- Rho ne soit pas si rabat-joie ! Le gronda-t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur le crâne !  
>- Tu n'as pas honte de maltraiter une prostituée malade ?<br>- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

Ils se sourirent avant d'avancer pour se rapprocher du reste du groupe alors que les premiers appelés se dirigeaient vers les chambres des clients.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke bien qu'en apparence calme bouillonnait de l'intérieur, il avait déjà reçu une dizaine de candidats et toujours aucune trace du blondinet.  
>Cette impatiente l'agaçait fortement, jamais encore il n'avait autant eu envie de voir et de parler à quelqu'un, il avait le sentiment de se rabaisser voire de perdre une partie de son contrôle habituel et ça le mettait hors de lui.<br>Le jeune homme en face avait beau tout faire pour le charmer et capter son attention il avait l'esprit entièrement tourné vers celui sur lequel ses yeux s'étaient posés plus tôt dans la soirée.

Pourquoi avait-il l'air si blasé ? Pourquoi l'avait-il ignoré alors qu'il était le centre d'attention de la soirée ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait regarder autre chose que lui ?

Il se posait beaucoup trop de questions et il n'aimait pas ça, ressentir un vif intérêt pour quelqu'un n'était pas dans ses habitudes et le fait que l'objet de son attention ne se soit toujours pas présenté à lui n'arrangeait pas les choses !

- Ça ira comme ça ! Trancha-t-il d'une voix froide, interrompant ainsi le prostitué en face de lui. Tu m'ennuies…

Jiraya raccompagna le pauvre jeune homme jusqu'au couloir et revint annoncer au brun qu'il n'avait plus de candidat à rencontrer.

- Tu te fous de moi ?  
>- Tu as rencontré les neuf sélectionnés.<br>- Je ne peux pas avoir fini tant que le blondinet sexy n'est pas à moi !  
>- Le blondinet ?<br>- Ji, ne fais pas l'imbécile avec moi, tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle !  
>- Ce que je cherchais à te dire Sasuke c'est que le beau blond ne fait pas partie de ceux que tu as choisis.<p>

Le chanteur se contenta d'un regard noir et d'un haussement de sourcils pour intimer l'ordre à l'argenté de s'expliquer.

- C'est la photo que je voulais te montrer ce matin mais tu as refusé car il était en retard ! Neji a insisté pour la voir et apparemment le candidat lui a plu, c'est donc pour lui qu'il est là ce soir.  
>- Tu as une minute pour ramener son joli petit cul dans ce fauteuil !<p>

Jiraya se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête avant de partir à la recherche de Naruto, s'offrant enfin un sourire satisfait en atteignant le couloir.  
>Il revint très vite avec le blond qui même s'il avait râlé avant d'arriver jusqu'à la chambre, fit un grand sourire en y entrant.<p>

- Bonsoir. Lança-t-il poliment.

L'argenté se retira et ferma la porte derrière lui après avoir fait passer un dossier au chanteur, laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls.

- Assied-toi ! Ordonna le brun après l'avoir déshabillé du regard sans aucune gêne.

Le doré s'exécuta sans quitter son hôte des yeux, apparemment insensible au pouvoir de ses orbes noirs.  
>Sasuke ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'en plus son apollon ait d'aussi beaux yeux !<br>Cachant avec merveille son trouble, il joua un instant avec son verre de vin avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui.

- C'est drôle, tu n'as pas du tout l'air d'une pute ! Lança-t-il en observant les trois fines cicatrices qui se dessinaient sur chacune des joues de son vis-à-vis.  
>- C'est pourtant ce que je suis. Répondit l'autre calmement.<p>

Le brun ne montra rien mais il fut surprit, habituellement les gens étaient mal à l'aise lorsqu'il abordait ce sujet et ça lui permettait de leur rappeler leur place, mais ce blond lui avait répondu sans aucune gêne et sans fierté mal placée non plus.  
>Il s'était comme contenté de lui exposer un fait…Il eut un petit rictus avant de poursuivre.<p>

- J'ai quand même beaucoup de mal à t'imaginer faire le trottoir.  
>- Parce que je ne le fais pas, monsieur.<br>- C'est pourtant le cas de tous ceux qui travaillent pour Haku ! S'étonna le brun.  
>- Je ne travaille pas pour lui.<br>- Comment t'es tu retrouvé ici alors ?  
>- Mon souteneur est une connaissance d'Haku qui l'a informé hier soir de cette…opportunité.<p>

Sasuke reporta un instant son attention sur le dossier que lui avait donné Jiraya.

- C'est pour ça que tes tarifs sont si élevés ?  
>- Je ne décide pas du prix.<br>- Tu es cinq à six fois plus cher que la moyenne.  
>- Comme je vous l'ai dit monsieur, le tarif n'est pas de mon ressort.<p>

Sasuke trouvait le calme du blond horripilant, il n'était ni inquiet, ni intimidé ou excité, ne regardait pas partout avec admiration, ne détournait pas les yeux, parlait peu…Comment pouvait-il rester si impassible dans cette situation et surtout en sa présence ?

- N'as-tu pas le sentiment que l'on te surestime ? Questionna-t-il, persuadé de le faire réagir.  
>- Absolument monsieur.<p>

Le chanteur ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils, réussissant quand même à retenir une exclamation de surprise.

- Tu es donc d'accord pour dire que tu ne vaux pas tout cet argent ?  
>- Oui monsieur, je ne le vaux pas. Répondit l'autre toujours aussi calmement. Seulement mon souteneur estime qu'en dessous de ces tarifs ça ne vaut pas la peine que je vende mon corps.<br>- Ce doit être un homme riche.

Sasuke regretta tout de suite ces mots qui sous-entendaient que malgré le prix élevé, le blond ne manquait pas de clients.  
>C'était en quelque sorte un compliment et il n'en faisait jamais ! Mais peut-être que les yeux bien trop bleus et les lèvres pulpeuses de son invité ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer…<p>

- Pas vraiment monsieur.  
>- Tu manques de propositions ?<br>- Ka, mon souteneur, ne veut pas que j'aie trop de clients.  
>- Quelle est la limite ?<br>- J'ai six habitués depuis un moment déjà.  
>- La rareté donne un sentiment d'exception…Ton souteneur est un excellent homme d'affaires !<br>-Si monsieur le dit.

Le chanteur but une gorgée de vin en observant le visage de son invité, ce dernier était poli voire soumis mais ce n'était qu'une apparence, il sentait bien qu'en réalité il n'avait aucun respect pour lui et que chaque mot prononcé était de la pure provocation enrobée dans de la politesse.

- Peut-être devrions-nous parler business.  
>- Je pensais n'être là que pour monsieur Hyûga.<p>

Sasuke eut un rictus méprisant qui ne sembla pas troubler son vis-à-vis avant de poser son verre de vin.

- Soyons clair ! Toi et tes semblables qui attendent à côté n'êtes que des vides-couilles, seulement lorsqu'il s'agit de soulager MES testicules j'attends de ce dernier qu'il soit un minimum bandant !  
>- C'est tout à fait naturel monsieur. Répondit Naruto calmement.<p>

Le brun commençait à se demander si ce type était humain, il venait encore une fois de l'insulter, et de manière plutôt brutale et aucune peine, gêne ou mal-être ne se dégageait de lui, il se contentait d'acquiescer !  
>Se considérait-il vraiment comme un « vide-couilles » ?<br>Sasuke secoua légèrement la tête, agacé par ses propres pensés, après tout ce type était bel et bien une pute et tant mieux pour lui s'il en était conscient !

- Ton cul me plait, et je possède toujours ce qui me plaît ! As-tu retenu les règles que j'ai citées plus tôt dans la soirée ?  
>- Pas de rêve de romance, de contact physique sans que vous l'ayez demandé, de gémissement, cri ou autre bruit et aucune initiative. Enuméra Naruto. Soumission et discrétion totale et surtout ne jamais vous embrasser sur la bouche.<br>- Ce sont en effet les points les plus importants.

Un éclair déchira le ciel et le doré se tourna vers l'immense porte fenêtre, subjugué par l'orage qui se déchaînait subitement.  
>Il murmura quelque chose mais bien trop doucement pour que Sasuke puisse en saisir le sens. Ce dernier observa son visage un instant, surpris d'y voir enfin s'y peindre une palette de différentes émotions.<p>

- Vas-tu accepter ma proposition ? Demanda-t-il.

Il se sentit stupide de poser une telle question, jusque-là jamais l'idée qu'un de ses prostitués refuse le travail ne l'avait effleuré mais ce jeune homme n'avait eu aucune réaction en commun avec les autres, de plus il n'était pas venu pour lui mais pour Neji.

- Si monsieur me paye, monsieur m'aura. Répondit simplement l'autre.  
>- Les prix de ton souteneur seront les miens, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse…Ce qui devrait arriver assez vite.<br>- Je serai donc à votre disposition jusque là.  
>- Tu devras répondre à mes appels et venir immédiatement quand je te le demanderai.<br>- Monsieur pense-t-il avoir souvent envie la journée ?  
>- Pourquoi ?<br>- Je ne souhaite pas rater mes cours.  
>- Tes cours ?<br>- La fac monsieur.  
>- Oh…Voyez-vous ça…<br>- Cela pose-t-il un problème ? Demanda le blond en ignorant le rictus moqueur du brun.  
>- Et bien je pense que l'on peut s'arranger si tu ne me sors pas cette excuse trop souvent.<br>- Ça n'arrivera pas.  
>- De toute façon je ne baise jamais deux fois la même pute dans la même journée !<br>- Y-a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir monsieur ?  
>- Je paye au mois et évidement si l'on se croise en public ce qui serait étonnant on ne se connait pas !<br>- Évidement.  
>- Il faudra faire un test pour le VIH et autres maladies chaque mois et j'ai la décence de faire de même afin de vous rassurer ! Expliqua-t-il en lui tendant ses résultats. Mais dans le fond ça n'a aucune importance vu que jamais je ne me passerais de préservatif avec une pute !<br>- Compris.  
>- Oh et lorsque j'ordonne on exécute donc s'il y a des pratiques que tu refuses il faut me le dire maintenant.<br>- Et bien…Je refuse d'être entravé et aussi…pas d'animaux, de mineurs, de photos, de vidéos et de sadomasochisme hard.  
>- Ce qui se passera entre nous sera bien trop rapide pour que l'on ait le temps d'expérimenter ce genre de chose ! Répondit Sasuke. Je me doute qu'avec tes autres clients ça doit prendre du temps, surtout vu tes tarifs mais je me contenterais comme je l'ai déjà dit d'aller à l'essentiel afin de me vider !<br>- C'est vous qui décidez monsieur.  
>- Certain s'excitent puis se branlent devant un porno moi je paye des culs pour remplir les deux fonctions, excitation et vidange. C'est clair ?<br>- Parfaitement clair.  
>- Bien, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir signer le contrat.<br>- Est-ce le même que celui de monsieur Hyûga ?  
>- Oui, pourquoi ?<br>- Dans ce cas je ne pourrais pas le signer.

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de demander des explications, deux coups bref suivit d'un troisième lui indiquèrent que Neji souhaitait lui parler.

- Entre !

Le jeune homme entra accompagné de Sakura qui eu un petit sourire discret pour le blond.

- Désolé de te déranger mais cette jeune fille refuse de signer le contrat tant que son avocat ne l'aura pas lu et apparemment il serait avec toi.  
>- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être avec un bureaucrate ? Gronda Sasuke.<br>- Je suis désolée Naru mais tu m'avais bien dit de ne rien signer sans ton accord ! Expliqua Sakura en s'approchant de son ami.  
>- Tu as bien fait ma puce, nous ne pouvons pas signer une telle chose.<br>- J'aurais dû deviner que tu la connaissais ! S'exclama Neji. Tu es le seul à avoir refusé de le signer jusque là.  
>- Quel est le problème ? Demanda le chanteur irrité.<br>- Ce contrat ne protège que les clients, plusieurs clauses flirtent même avec l'illégalité ! Expliqua Naruto. Nous sommes certes des putes monsieur mais signer ce papier reviendrait à devenir vos esclaves !  
>- Moi je ne l'ai même pas lu ! Expliqua Neji. Mais Jiraya est d'accord pour dire que ce n'est pas équilibré alors j'ai accepté d'en refaire un autre avec mon avocat.<br>- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Déclara Sasuke en regardant Naruto droit dans les yeux. Je veux bien refaire le contrat en présence de ton avocat et du mien, seulement c'est maintenant ou jamais.  
>- Mais comment voulez-vous que l'on trouve un avocat si vite et que l'on fasse venir ici ? S'exclama Sakura.<br>- Ce n'est pas mon problème.  
>- Saku calme toi.<br>- Naru, signons ! Si on refuse cette opportunité Ka va te tuer !  
>- Monsieur m'accorderait-t-il une petite minute ? Demanda le doré au brun.<br>- Je t'en prie, je suis de bonne humeur ce soir.

Naruto se leva pour se diriger calmement vers le couloir, offrant à Sakura un sourire rassurant.

- Où-est ce que tu vas ? Le questionna-t-elle  
>- Appeler notre avocat bien sûr !<p>

Le silence se fit lorsqu'il ferma la porte, Sakura jouait nerveusement avec ses pouces, Sasuke en apparence impassible s'était servi un nouveau verre de vin et Neji s'était assis près de son ami.

- Comment veux-tu qu'ils ramènent un avocat ce soir ? Questionna le bassiste. Tu crois qu'Haku va leur en offrir un ?  
>- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ce genre de détails. Soit il signe ce soir soit il fout le camp.<br>- Et bien moi je ne passerai pas à côté d'un cul pareil ! Tant pis si je dois attendre !

A ce moment précis ce fut au tour de Shino de frapper à la porte.

- Entre ! Lança Neji.

Le châtain se dirigea directement vers le canapé ou se trouvait déjà le bassiste.

- Tu viens aussi pour le contrat ?  
>- Ouaip ! La jeune femme là-bas refuse de le signer sans l'avis de son ami. Expliqua-t-il en montrant Sakura d'un signe de tête.<br>- Et bien figure toi qu'on doit en refaire un autre pour ces deux là justement ! Et Sasuke veut que ça se fasse ce soir !  
>- Fait chier…Souffla Shino avant de fermer les yeux, la tête renversée sur le dossier du canapé.<p>

Une ou deux minutes après Naruto frappa de nouveau à la porte de la chambre avant d'y pénétrer calmement.

- Alors ? Demanda Neji.  
>- Il se trouve que mon avocat se trouve à une soirée très près d'ici, il peut être là dans une demi-heure.<br>- Vraiment ? S'étonna Shino.  
>- Oui monsieur.<br>- Qu'en penses-tu Sasuke, est-ce assez rapide pour toi ? Le questionna le bassiste.  
>- Ji, demande à maitre Kim de venir immédiatement.<p>

L'argenté acquiesça alors que Sakura se jetait au bras de Naruto pour avoir plus d'informations.

- Tu lui as demandé ?  
>- Nous ne pourrions être mieux conseillés non ? Répondit-il en souriant.<br>- Oui mais…Est-ce que…  
>- Non.<br>- Non ?  
>- Puisque que je te le dis !<p>

La jeune femme soupira, soulagée, avant que Shino ne les interrompe.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait en attendant ?  
>- Je suis dans ma chambre avec une pute, que penses-tu que je vais faire ? Railla Sasuke.<p>

Sakura perdit son sourire mais Naruto soutint le regard du brun sans ciller avec le même air indéchiffrable.

- Commencez à bosser sur la nouvelle chanson, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour plus de dix minutes ! Lança le chanteur en se dirigeant vers la porte séparant son bureau de sa chambre à coucher, suivi par le blond.

La brune suivit du regard son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte en frissonnant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Neji et moi n'allons pas te sauter dessus tout de suite ! La rassura Shino. Nous ne sommes pas aussi rustres que Sasuke.  
>- Oui, dix minutes c'est vraiment trop peu…Ajouta Neji…De plus le chef nous a demandé de bosser alors…<br>-J e vais chercher Shika qui doit encore pioncer dans un coin ! Lança Shino.

Sakura ne dit rien, se gardant bien de leur dire qu'ils pouvaient bien la prendre tous les deux en même temps et tout de suite ! Ce n'était pas eux qui lui faisaient peur, elle en avait vu bien d'autres !  
>Non, ce qui la faisait trembler c'était le fait de savoir son meilleur ami seul avec cet enfoiré !<br>Si seulement elle pouvait prendre sa place…

De l'autre côté, Sasuke s'était assis dans son fauteuil préféré sans dire un mot, laissant Naruto dans l'expectative, mais celui-ci n'en sembla pas troublé.

- Suce-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Une préférence ? Demanda l'autre avec le même air.<br>- Si je ne bande pas ni ne jouis pas je te fous dehors.

Le blond eut un petit sourire qui suffit à faire frissonner le brun, il enleva sa veste et se laissa lentement tomber au sol, sur ses genoux et se dirigea à quatre pattes vers son client sans le quitter des yeux.  
>Le chanteur ne put cacher sa surprise lorsqu'il sentit que cette simple vision avait suffit à le faire durcir mais le prostitué ne semblait en retirer aucune satisfaction, il continua simplement d'avancer jusqu'à son entrejambe.<br>Il humidifia ses lèvres avant de descendre avec les dents la fermeture éclair du pantalon de son client. Les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent sur les bords du fauteuil, jamais encore il n'avait ressenti une telle impatience, il avait le sentiment d'être un adolescent encore puceau incapable de refreiner ses pulsions.  
>Naruto donna un coup de langue appuyé, mouillant le boxer blanc du brun qui n'eut pas le temps de retenir son gémissement. Pour se reprendre il préféra fermer les yeux, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la main qui s'aventurait dans son sous-vêtement.<br>Le doré eu un rictus en sortant la verge du brun, parfaitement dressée alors qu'il n'avait encore rien fait.

Il avait apparemment réussi la première partie du job, le faire bander !

Habituellement il prenait son temps et jouait pour faire monter l'envie et durer le plaisir mais Sasuke lui avait bien fait comprendre que, pour lui, seul le résultat comptait.  
>Vu qu'il avait déjà pas mal trainé il choisit de passer aux choses sérieuses…<p>

Le brun avait d'énormes difficultés à ne pas gémir, ce n'était pourtant qu'un ou deux coups de langue et une main posée sur son sexe ! Il avait déjà eu bien plus !  
>Alors pourquoi était-il si excité ?<br>Il n'ouvrit les yeux qu'en sentant le préservatif que le blond venait de dérouler avec la bouche sur sa hampe. Immédiatement après, elle fut engouffré dans cet antre chaud qui entama directement un va-et-vient rapide et soutenu.  
>Sasuke se concentra sur les lèvres pulpeuses entre lesquelles glissait son sexe, allumé par cette vision qui l'hypnotisait totalement et lui arrachait des gémissements qu'il ne tentait même plus de cacher.<br>Naruto était allé à l'essentiel, si cet enfoiré voulait que les choses aillent vite ce n'était pas lui qui allait s'en plaindre !  
>Il accéléra encore un peu le rythme, faisant jouir par la même occasion le brun, qui rejeta la tête en arrière en haletant.<br>L'autre en profita pour enlever et nouer le préservatif d'un geste aguerri.

- La porte bleue ! Lança Sasuke.

Le doré comprit et se dirigea jusqu'à ce qui était la salle de bain pour y jeter le déchet et se rafraîchir, retenant son envie de vomir qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.  
>Sucer des hommes qu'il méprisait il avait l'habitude, mais cet Uchiwa…Cet enfoiré le dégoutait tellement que le moindre contact devenait un cauchemar !<br>Il se passa une nouvelle fois de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner dans la chambre où son client avait allumé une cigarette sans toutefois changer de position où se rhabiller.  
>Attendant que ce dernier dispose de lui, il s'appuya sur le mur et ferma les yeux, grimaçant à cause de ses maux de tête qui ne voulaient pas le quitter.<p>

Le brun tourna enfin le regard vers lui et fut une nouvelle fois agacé de le voir l'ignorer avec tant de facilité.  
>Malgré ça il le détailla encore, observant les gouttes d'eau de ses quelques mèches de cheveux mouillées couler le long de son front puis de ses joues, s'attardant sur celle qui se perdit sur ses lèvres et fut effacée d'un vif mouvement de langue…De nouveau il durcit, et sa colère augmenta à cette constatation.<br>Il enleva d'un geste vif son pantalon et son boxer, se félicitant d'être resté pieds nus et après avoir enfilé un préservatif il se précipita vers le blond avec une érection déjà conséquente.  
>Naruto tressaillit lorsque Sasuke le retourna durement contre le mur mais rapidement il se reprit, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.<br>Le brun lui avait dit qu'une fellation suffirait mais apparemment il avait changé d'avis.  
>Lui qui pensait que ce n'était pas son genre…<p>

Rapidement son jean et son caleçon furent baissés et il eut la présence d'esprit de mordre sa main juste à temps pour retenir un cri de douleur lorsque le brun le pénétra d'un coup sec, brutalement et sans préparation.  
>Le client ne fit pas attention aux gouttes de sang qui perlaient le long du poignet du jeune homme et ne pensa pas à l'horrible souffrance qu'il lui infligeait, se concentrant uniquement et comme à son habitude sur son propre plaisir qui ce soir semblait être décuplé.<br>Il jouit violemment avant de se retirer brusquement, étrangement frustré malgré cet orgasme.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ce soir ?

- Dégage ! Cracha-t-il à Naruto qui se rhabilla rapidement avant de rejoindre à nouveau le bureau, sa main cachée dans son tee-shirt.

Le doré fut accueillit par Sakura qui se retint de crier en voyant son tee-shirt blanc ensanglanté et sa main blessée.  
>Il lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait et la laissa le guider jusqu'à une chaise où elle entreprit de lui désinfecter et bander la main avec une trousse de secours présente dans son sac.<p>

- Heureusement que tu es prévoyante.  
>- Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais qu'on avait sûrement plus d'objets dans nos sacs que chez nous ?<br>- Kit de survie de la pute en milieu urbain !

Shikamaru observait la scène, dépité et déçu du comportement de son meilleur ami.  
>Il le connaissait depuis l'enfance, et avait du mal à croire que le jeune homme qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques années était l'enfant doux, timide et tendre qui avait grandi à ses côtés.<br>Il savait que le vrai Sasuke n'était pas si loin que ça, que sous cette carapace et cette personnalité factice qu'il s'était créées pour se protéger, demeurait le gosse qui distribuait ses jouets, donnait son argent de poche, recueillait les animaux blessés et préférait chanter des chansons à sa mère malade au lieu de s'amuser avec les autres enfants.  
>Son meilleur ami avait cherché à être sociable, il avait laissé les gens venir à lui, il avait fait des efforts mais personne n'avait retenu son attention, personne n'avait su lui donner envie de s'attacher.<br>Tous ne voyaient en lui que le dernier-né d'une famille riche et célèbre, de ce fait tous ses rapports avec les autres étaient faussés et à force d'être déçu, il avait préféré éloigner les autres, les rejeter en se créant cette personnalité exécrable qui avait peu à peu pris le pas sur l'ancienne.

Égoïste, blessant, indifférent, méprisant, orgueilleux, dédaigneux, méchant voire cruel, dur, insensible, froid, hautain…Voilà entre autres les adjectifs qui caractérisaient son meilleur ami aujourd'hui mais Shikamaru savait que le vrai Sasuke était tout le contraire et il espérait depuis des années que sa vraie personnalité reprendrait le dessus.  
>Jiraya le voulait aussi et semblait croire que ce jeune homme blond était capable d'après ses termes de<em>« réaliser des miracles ». <em>A le voir ainsi il avait plutôt le sentiment que son meilleur ami allait le détruire…

Voyant que Sakura cherchait de l'eau pour que Naruto avale ses cachets, il se leva et lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau.  
>Naruto parut surpris mais il lui offrit un sourire qui semblait sincère et le remercia. Étonnement cela suffit à faire chauffer les joues du brun.<p>

- Ça devrait calmer tes reins. Souffla la jeune femme à son ami en lui massant le bas du dos.  
>- Je suis désolé…Murmura spontanément Shikamaru.<p>

Surprise, la brune consentit enfin à le regarder dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre à quoi jouait le jeune homme en face d'elle, mais elle semblait plus en colère que reconnaissante.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de…  
>- Saku, calme-toi. L'interrompit le doré en posant une main sur son épaule.<p>

Elle foudroya une dernière fois le brun du regard avant de se re-concentrer sur le massage de son ami qui lui, sourit une fois de plus au guitariste.

- Merci, mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable, de plus c'est mon travail alors il n'y a vraiment pas de raison d'être désolé.  
>- Je m'appelle Shikamaru. Répondit l'autre en lui tendant la main.<br>- Naruto.

Après cette poignée de main, le brun retourna auprès de ses amis qui l'appelaient pour continuer à travailler sur leur chanson, instruments en mains.

Sasuke s'était douché et changé en à peine cinq minutes cherchant à comprendre pourquoi l'énorme plaisir qu'il avait ressenti le laissait frustré et agacé voire énervé.  
>Aucune réponse n'était apparue, que des questions qui s'accumulaient tournant toutes autour des étranges réactions et émotions que cette pute déclenchaient en lui.<p>

Il alluma une nouvelle cigarette, reprit son air impassible et retourna dans son bureau où il fut surpris de voir que Naruto et son amie s'étaient changés. Le blond avait enfilé un jeans large et déchiré bleu clair avec un pull à manche longue et capuche orange alors que Sakura avait troquée la robe de soirée pour une robe d'hiver à col roulé, vert bouteille et des collants en laine.  
>Il ne fit pas de commentaire et se contenta de les observer se faire des messes basses et se sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme sourire et il se surprit à trouver cette facette de lui séduisante.<p>

- Quand je pense qu'on va rater la soirée Vip du film du siècle à cause de toi! S'exclama Sakura.  
>- Tu te fous de cette daube ma puce, la seule chose que tu veux c'est rencontrer Keanu Reeves !<br>- Oui, mais par ta faute ça tombe à l'eau!  
>- Je n'avais aucune envie de passer la soirée avec Manson !<br>- Tu aurais pu te sacrifier pour que je puisse le rencontrer !  
>- Tu me vendrais pour ce type, tu te rends compte ?<br>- Tu ne ferais pas pareil pour cinq minutes avec Johnny Depp ?  
>- Je te vendrais toi, Kiba et Ka !<p>

Sasuke et ses amis les regardaient avec surprise, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire pour s'agiter autant et se faire de tels sourires.

- Il faut se remettre au boulot, on a un album à composer. Lança le chanteur en reportant son attention sur les membres de son groupe.

Les musiciens attrapèrent leurs guitares et se remirent à jouer et en sortant ses cours pour réviser un minimum Naruto se fit la réflexion que c'était des enfoirés mais des enfoirés doués. Lisant dans ses pensées, Sakura lui fit un sourire complice avant de murmurer :

- Mais nous sommes plus doués qu'eux !

Ils s'installèrent au sol et se plongèrent dans leur travail collés l'un contre l'autre.

Sasuke en apparence concentré sur son instrument ne cessait de se repasser les différentes émotions qui avaient traversées le visage du blond lorsqu'il avait rit avec cette jeune femme brune.  
>Face à lui il était impassible et semblait ne ressentir aucune émotion alors qu'avec son ami il était extrêmement vivant et expressif…<p>

Pourquoi restait-il indifférent à sa présence ?

Shikamaru observait son ami avec attention, étant le seul conscient du trouble qui l'animait et machinalement il suivit son regard pour tomber sur Naruto qui avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Sakura, les yeux rivés sur un classeur rouge.  
>Cette dernière, concentrée sur la même chose lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et tenait le support des cours de l'autre.<br>C'était une scène touchante et il eu envie de prendre une photo pour capturer ce petit bout de douceur et de calme qui tranchait avec ce qui se passait autour d'eux depuis le début de la soirée.

Le doré avait beau avoir les yeux rivés sur son cours, son esprit était ailleurs, bien loin de la situation géopolitique de la Chine.  
>Son téléphone le sortit de ses pensées, et il sourit en reconnaissant la sonnerie qu'il avait assignée à son meilleur ami.<p>

_- Oui trésor ! Tu as fini ton show ?_  
><em>- ….<em>  
><em>- On en parlera à mon retour, là nous ne sommes pas seuls.<em>  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- Tout va bien, je t'assure !<em>  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- Non je n'ai eu aucun souci avec les autres.<em>  
><em>- …<em>

Il éloigna le téléphone un instant pour parler à son amie.

- Oh Saku pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ce Lee ?  
>- Il m'a demandé si t'avais pas eu de soucis avec les autres candidats !<br>- Génial ! Du coup il veut venir nous chercher au lieu de rentrer direct !

Il attendit que Kiba ai finit son chapelet d'insultes contre ce pauvre Lee avant de reprendre.

_- La princesse et moi sommes parfaitement capables de prendre le métro seuls !_  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- D'accord je te la passe !<em>

Naruto soupira en tendant le portable à Sakura qui sourit en entendant Kiba vociférer qu'ils devaient attendre qu'il vienne les chercher.

_- Oui Kib ?_  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- Il ne t'a pas menti il va bien ! Il râle même ! Lança-t-elle en évitant la tape du blond.<em>  
><em>- …<em>  
><em>- Au lieu de t'inquiéter mets toi plutôt aux fourneaux, on a faim !<em>  
><em>- …<em>

_- Ne t'en fais pas je le protégerai! _

Elle raccrocha rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

- Je sais me protéger tout seul ! Bouda le doré.  
>- En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à me faire tripoter !<br>- Tu es jalouse car les pervers du métro préfèrent mon cul au tien !  
>- Et justement s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à ton si désiré derrière Kiba me truciderait !<br>- Il n'y a vraiment que lui pour s'inquiéter du derrière d'une pute…  
>- Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans lui, n'est ce pas ?<p>

N'ayant aucune réponse de son ami elle se tourna vers lui pour remarquer que son regard s'était perdu dans le vide et que les pensés qui l'assaillaient ne devaient rien avoir de joyeux.

- Hey ! L'interpella-t-elle doucement en posant une main sur sa joue. Kiba est avec nous et ça ne changera pas ! Ok ? Ce mec nous enterrera tous !  
>- Tu as raison…Souffla-t-il dans un demi-sourire.<p>

A ce moment là, Jiraya fit son entrée pour annoncer que les deux avocats venaient d'arriver, et le doré remercia la chance de les avoir fait venir en même temps.

Maitre Kim fut le premier à entrer, c'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, petit, trapu avec un ventre impressionnant et des cheveux gris bouclés.  
>Un second homme plus jeune le suivait de près, c'était un grand roux d'une trentaine d'années aux yeux sombres et au regard perçant, charismatique et élégant.<br>Le plus jeune se dirigea immédiatement et le sourire aux lèvres vers Naruto dont il embrassa la main.

- Naru, j'étais si heureux en recevant ton appel ! Lança-t-il d'une voix enjouée qui contrastait avec son allure sérieuse.  
>- Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé Liam.<br>- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu as illuminé ma soirée !

Le blond lui offrit un sourire gêné et reporta son attention sur Sasuke et son avocat qui suivaient l'échange, un peu décontenancés.

- C'est bien la première fois que je serai contre la famille Uchiwa ! S'exclama Liam en regardant le brun.  
>- Vous êtes l'un des avocats de mes parents, Maitre Niels n'est ce pas ? Questionna le chanteur.<br>- Exactement !  
>- Et vous êtes là pour ces gamins ? Demanda Maitre Kim sans cacher son mépris.<br>- Dans le but de garder nos négociations cordiales, je vous demanderais de ne pas manquer de respect à mes clients ! Siffla le roux d'un ton dur.  
>- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre messieurs. Intervint Sasuke.<br>- Alors installons-nous tous ensemble et discutons ! Répondit le trentenaire en souriant.

Rassuré par la présence de son avocat, Naruto s'avança pour s'asseoir autour de la table ronde et Sakura fit de même.

**XxxxX**

Une quinzaine de minutes avaient suffit à refaire un contrat qui satisfaisait les deux parties.  
>Naruto avait noté tous les points qui ne lui convenaient pas et les avait expliqués à son avocat, surprenant Sasuke, ses amis et Maitre Kim par ses connaissances en droit.<p>

- Tu es vraiment sûr de ne pas vouloir devenir avocat ? Lui demanda Maitre Niels. Je te prendrais comme associé avec plaisir !  
>- Vous savez ce que Victor Hugo disait des avocats…Sourit Naruto.<br>- Oh tout de suite les grands mots ! Ne suis-je pas venu jusqu'ici pour toi ce soir ?  
>- Oui mais vous…vous êtes particulier…<p>

Le doré était sincère ce qui toucha d'autant plus le roux qui lui rendit son sourire avant d'attraper sa main pour l'embrasser, habitude qu'ils avaient prit lors d'un de leurs premiers « rendez-vous ».  
>Le chanteur se leva, mettant en quelque sorte officiellement fin à l'entrevue, son avocat fit de même et quitta les lieux après s'être assuré que l'on n'avait plus besoin de lui.<p>

Le roux comprenant que son hôte souhaitait le voir partir au plus vite rangea ses papiers et remit sa veste en détaillant le visage du blond.

- Tu as abandonné tes piercings ? Le questionna-t-il.  
>- Oh, non…Ka demande à ce que je les enlève pour le boulot, d'après lui les clients n'apprécient pas.<br>- Ils ne savent vraiment pas ce qu'ils ratent ! S'exclama le roux. Tes bijoux font des choses merveilleuses, surtout celui sur ta langue…  
>- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais le remettre immédiatement! Le rassura le doré en se dirigeant vers son sac.<p>

L'avocat sourit pendant que Naruto remettait son bijou sous l'œil attentif du chanteur et de ses amis.

Ils avaient à présent la certitude que le roux était un des clients du blond bien que leur relation semblait dépasser le cadre professionnel et le trentenaire n'avait nullement l'air mal à l'aise d'assumer leurs liens devant eux.

- Monsieur Uchiwa, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Lança le roux en serrant la main du brun. Juste le temps de régler mes honoraires !  
>- Sur ce coup là vous n'êtes pas gourmand ! Intervint le doré qui avait fini de remettre son piercing à la langue.<br>- Au contraire ! La friandise que tu vas m'offrir est la meilleure au monde !

Sasuke leva un sourcil, se demandant si Maître Niels avait l'intention de se faire faire une fellation dans son bureau mais à sa grande surprise la récompense était d'une autre nature.

Le prostitué s'avança doucement vers le roux, son regard ancré dans le sien et un doux sourire sur les lèvres avant de s'arrêter à quelques millimètres de lui.  
>Ils faisaient à peu près la même taille et leurs bouches se faisaient donc face, partageant leurs souffles un instant.<br>Doucement Naruto combla la distance pour venir déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, plusieurs autres suivirent avant que le doré ne se décide à suçoter légèrement la lèvre inférieure qui s'offrait à lui.  
>Il joua un instant, léchant, mordillant la bouche du roux jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne l'attire brusquement contre lui pour approfondir le baiser.<br>L'étudiant se laissa faire, une main vint se placer dans le creux de ses reins alors que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux.  
>Le baisa s'enflamma et répondant à la demande muette de l'avocat qui le collait un peu plus contre lui Naruto passa ses mains autour de sa nuque alors que son bijou se faisait aspirer avec force.<p>

Le roux avait une quasi obsession pour ce piercing…

L'air commençait à manquer mais le trentenaire ne semblait pas vouloir mettre fin au baiser, il se frotta encore un peu contre le blond qui sentit toute l'ampleur de l'excitation de son client et finit par se détacher de lui.  
>Tous les deux reprirent leurs souffles difficilement, le roux haletait en dévorant Naruto du regard, semblable à un rapace prêt à se jeter sur sa proie.<p>

- Tu as… terminé ce que… tu avais à faire… ici…Non ? Demanda-t-il difficilement. On pourrait…finir la…nuit ensemble ?  
>- Liam…Vous savez bien que pour tout rendez-vous il faut passer par Ka…Souffla le doré…De plus, nous sommes lundi, votre famille vous attend non ?<br>- Quelle importance ?  
>- Vous n'avez pas les idées claires.<br>- La faute à qui ? Sourit le roux.  
>- Liam ! S'exclama le doré en rougissant légèrement pour la première fois.<br>- Tu préfères rentrer…Fatigué ?  
>- Vous savez bien que ça n'a pas d'importance…<br>- Pour moi si… J'attendrais donc notre si lointain rendez-vous ! S'exclama-t-il en exagérant volontairement.  
>- C'est dans deux jours…<br>- Trop long ! Gémit l'avocat. Avançons à demain !  
>- Ka…<br>- Je me charge de Ka !

Naruto se contenta de rendre au roux son sourire et Sasuke trouva tout ceci agaçant.

Cette manière de se comporter était agaçante, comme s'ils étaient amis voir amants, comme si le fait de coucher avec cet avocat était différent de coucher avec lui, plus agréable même !

Pourquoi était-il si froid avec lui et si charmant avec ce rouquin ? Et pourquoi un avocat d'une telle renommée traitait une pute avec tant d'égard ?

- Avons-nous fini monsieur ? Lui demanda Naruto en le sortant de ses réflexions.  
>- Tu aurais déjà dû avoir débarrassé le plancher ! Répliqua-t-il sèchement.<p>

Le prostitué ne s'en offusqua pas, fidèle à lui-même il salua tout le monde avant d'enfiler un énorme pull en laine aussi long qu'un manteau et de ramasser son sac.  
>Sakura fit de même après lui avoir enroulée son écharpe autour du coup et murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille.<br>Maitre Niels ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer le blond et son amie avant de sortir après avoir salué une dernière fois le chanteur et les membres de son groupe.

Le silence prit place pendant quelques instants avant que Shino ne le brise en se levant bruyamment.

- C'était un putain de baiser ça ! S'exclama-t-il  
>- Ça m'a foutu la trique ! Ajouta Neji. Faut que je baise !<br>- Il reste encore pas mal de putes à côté…  
>- Non si je les essaye dès ce soir je n'aurai plus rien après !<br>- On va au « Bronze » ? Proposa le châtain.  
>- Bonne idée ! Approuva le bassiste.<br>- Sans moi. Répondit le chanteur en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.  
>- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?<br>- J'ai eu ma dose de chiennes en chaleur pour ce soir ! Conclu-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Shino et Neji se regardèrent, effarés, avant de reporter leurs attentions sur Shikamaru, essayant d'avoir une explication au comportement de son meilleur ami.  
>Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules et de leur souhaiter une bonne soirée avant de rejoindre le brun dans sa chambre.<p>

**XxxxX**

Naruto se dirigea péniblement vers la salle de bain, il avait la sensation qu'un train lui était passé dessus, aucune zone de son corps n'était épargnée, toutes le faisaient souffrir.  
>Il alluma la douche, et se déshabilla en grimaçant avant de se présenter sous l'eau brûlante qui lui arracha un couinement de douleur.<br>Douze jours qu'il avait signé ce contrat…douze fois qu'il revoyait cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa depuis…douze horribles et douloureuses pénétrations…  
>C'était toujours pareil, le brun l'appelait, lui envoyait une voiture, lui lançait quelques mots méprisants avant de le plaquer contre un mur ou une table et de le prendre violement sans même le déshabiller.<br>Après avoir joui il semblait encore plus énervé et se contentait de lui lancer un « dégage » virulent.  
>Il devait supporter ça tous les jours depuis presque deux semaines et plus le temps passait plus il exécrait ce gosse de riche.<br>Il avait déjà eu quelques clients brutaux mais là…Si ce type ne l'utilisait que pour se vider pourquoi ne pas se contentait de se branler ? Quelle était la différence entre le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre pendant ces dix minutes avec lui et celui que sa main pouvait lui offrir ?

Mais seul il se priverait du plaisir de l'humilier… Ça ne pouvait être que le besoin de rabaisser les autres qui le poussaient à préférer les prostitués aux plaisirs solitaires !

Il se frotta les cheveux énergiquement pour faire pénétrer son shampoing, emplissant ses narines d'une douce odeur sucrée de cerise qui le détendit immédiatement, effaçant un instant le sadisme de son client.  
>Mais rapidement les griefs qu'il avait envers ce dernier reprirent le dessus !<p>

Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé la veille lorsque Neji l'avait appelé pour la première fois…

Le bassiste l'avait accueilli dans le petit salon avec un immense sourire avant de le plaquer contre une table et de lui susurrer à l'oreille de le déshabiller.  
>Naruto n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire remarquer qu'ils étaient à la vue de tous et que n'importe qui pouvaient les voir, il s'était donc exécuté, ouvrant délicatement les boutons de sa chemise alors que l'autre s'était jeté sur ses lèvres.<br>Un coup tapé contre le mur les avait forcés à se décoller pour tomber sur un Sasuke visiblement contrarié.  
>Le chanteur lui avait hurlé de l'attendre dans sa chambre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui répondre qu'il était là pour Neji, ce dernier lui avait fait signe d'obéir.<br>Il s'était exécuté et avait attendu le retour d'Uchiwa qui n'avait pas tardé.  
>Sans un mot et comme à son habitude il l'avait poussé contre le mur et pénétré avant de lui cracher de dégager.<br>Plus tard il avait reçu un message où ce dernier lui expliquait que son contrat avec Neji était rompu car lui et son bassiste avait finalement décidé de ne pas « se vider dans les mêmes culs ».  
>Lui s'en fichait, c'était un client de moins…mais il aurait quand même préféré que ce soit le chanteur qui l'abandonne à Neji…<p>

Il eut un rictus amer en pensant au nombre de filles et de mecs qui rêvaient de coucher avec Sasuke, persuadés que c'était un amant formidable !  
>Les pauvres…ils seraient tellement déçus de savoir…<p>

- Plus mauvais que lui tu meurs ! Cracha-t-il.  
>- Qui ? Le questionna Kiba qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bains.<br>- Cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa !  
>- Pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec ce mec ?<br>- Je repensais à tout ce qui faisait de ces derniers jours un enfer…  
>- Et il arrive en première place ? Voulut savoir son ami en pénétrant sous la douche à son tour.<br>- Largement ! Souffla le doré en lui passant le pommeau de douche.  
>- Ouah ! Même avant Gaara et son harcèlement quotidien ?<br>- Le rouquin est un ange comparé à Sasuke !  
>- Il faut que tu abandonnes ce contrat !<br>- Tu es fou ! Ka me tuerait !  
>- Mais il te maltraite ! Cria le brun. Tu as déjà de gros soucis avec tes muscles en ce moment, tu penses que te faire prendre par cette brute va aider ?<br>- Je vais bien.  
>- C'est pour ça que tu prends une douche brûlante et que tu arrives à peine à te tenir droit ?<br>- Ça ce n'est pas de sa faute…  
>- Peu importe, le traitement de ce fils de pute n'arrange pas ta santé !<br>- Ça fait déjà douze jours, il va bientôt se lasser, ne t'en fais pas.  
>- Mais…<br>- S'il te plait, changeons de sujet !  
>- Alors parlons de ce pervers d'Orochimaru et de sa façon de…<br>- Kib' !  
>- Ok, ok ! Rit-il. Du beau et charmant Sasori alors ?<p>

Un sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Naruto qui replongea dans ses souvenirs pour revivre le moment où l'homme de ses rêves l'avait abordé à la fac afin de lui demander de poser pour sa prochaine série de photos.  
>Il avait surement dû passer pour un abruti à rougir, balbutier, bégayer et sourire pour finir par crier un « oui » presque effrayant par son enthousiasme.<p>

Sasuke lui aussi cherchait la détente de l'eau chaude, tranquillement installé dans son immense baignoire sans pour autant la trouver.

Douze jours qu'il baisait le blond…douze jours qu'il se retenait de ne pas le faire venir plusieurs fois dans la même journée pour assouvir cette envie de lui qui ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir… douze jours qu'il le maudissait de ne pas s'être installé au château comme toutes les autres putes… douze jours de plaisir et de frustration mêlés…

Pourquoi se prenait-il autant la tête pour ce mec ? Si cette pute le frustrait alors il n'avait qu'à la remplacer !

Il sortit de la baignoire décidé, aujourd'hui il ne l'appellerait pas ! Lui ou un autre c'était pareil !


	3. Chapitre 2 Step by step

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)  
>Genre: RomanceLéger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<br>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
>Raiting: Entre M et Ma..<br>Warning: Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
>Résumé: <em>"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."<em> Il faut lire le petit chapitre 0 pour connaitre le sujet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note 1 : Alors dans ce chapitre la relation entre Sasuke et Naruto n'évolue pas vraiment mais je pense quand même qu'il se passe des choses intéressantes qui préparent doucement ce qui va arriver pour la suite ! Déjà le chapitre 3 devrait apporter ce qui me semble être un « point en plus » de taille ! Mais en attendant faudra se contenter de ce chapitre ! ^^<strong>_

_**Note 2 : Ma Aya, surtout ne te fâche pas ! Oui j'ai osé dire que Pi était un « branleur » mais tu sais bien évidement que je ne le pense pas ! J'ai quand même préféré m'excuser pour être sûre que tu ne me jette pas un mauvais sort ! Alors juste pour le plaisir PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! *_***_

_**Note 3 : Merci encore de me suivre, de lire, de commenter, de me soutenir ! Quelque soit la fiction que vous suivez je vous remercie sincèrement !**_

_**Note 4 : MERCI A SHANA POUR LA CORRECTION ! Tu es GENIALE !**_

_**Note 5 : Je recherche une bêta qui serait prête à s'attaquer aux longs chapitres de ma fiction « Harem » donc si vous connaissez quelqu'un…**_

_**Note 6 : Je suis à environ sept pages pour le chapitre 12 de Harem (donc il me reste environ une vingtaine de pages minimum à écrire avant de le poster) et je vais me lancer dans le chapitre 6 de l'Ange !**_

* * *

><p>Whatever they say<p>

Chapitre 2

**Step by step**

Naruto ouvrit la porte de l'appartement en chantonnant et la mine radieuse.  
>Il déposa les sacs de courses sur la petite table de la cuisine avant de jeter son manteau et son écharpe sur le canapé-lit encore défait.<br>Mais même l'incroyable désordre qui régnait dans le petit appartement ne réussit pas à effacer sa bonne humeur alors qu'il rangeait rapidement les aliments dans le frigo.

Deux jours ! Cela faisait deux jours que cet enfoiré de Sasuke ne l'avait pas appelé ! Il s'était lassé ! Enfin !  
>Il était sûr que le seul coup de fil qu'il aurait à présent serait destiné à mettre fin au contrat et à lui envoyer son chèque.<br>Un pur bonheur !

Et puis il venait de passer une après-midi… merveilleuse…  
>En repensant aux heures passées aux côtés de Sasori un sourire idiot vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer en se laissant tomber sur son lit.<p>

- Il me trouve beau ! Cria-t-il. Sasori me trouve beau !

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête en serrant son oreiller contre lui, s'excitant comme un enfant pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de se relever brusquement pour se précipiter vers la cuvette des toilettes y rendre le contenu de son estomac.

D'accord cette journée n'était peut-être pas aussi fantastique que ça…

De son côté, Sasuke qui était en pleine répétition avec son groupe venait de jeter un de leurs amplis par la fenêtre, c'était le troisième de la journée qui subissait les foudres du brun.

- Stop ! STOP ! Hurla-t-il. C'est n'importe quoi ! Shino tu vas beaucoup trop vite à la fin du second couplet, Neji tu es mou, c'est lent, trop lent ! Quand à toi Shika tu ne mets aucune passion !

Shino soupira en laissant tomber ses baguettes au sol avant de se diriger vers le bar pour se servir un verre.

- Putain Sasuke c'était d'enfer ! Ne me dis pas que c'est le fait qu'on ait changé un mot à ta chanson qui te met sur les nerfs ? Demanda-t-il. Tu sais bien qu'avec notre public il vaut mieux qu'on s'adresse à la gente féminine, ça se vendra mieux ! C'est même toi qui as instauré cette règle !

Le chanteur ne répondit rien, se contentant d'allumer une cigarette en s'installant lourdement dans le canapé en cuir.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Le questionna son meilleur ami.  
>- Il se passe que je vous écris une putain de chanson et que vous n'êtes pas capable d'être à la hauteur !<br>- Laisse Shika… Monsieur est tout simplement en manque, ça fait deux jours qu'il n'a pas appelé son blondinet ! S'exclama Neji nullement affecté par les propos de son leader.  
>- N'importe quoi ! Cracha le brun. J'ai une maison pleine de pute, il me suffirait de claquer des doigts si j'en avais envie !<br>- Justement, je n'ai pas dis que tu étais en manque de sexe bien que tu ais tous les signes du mec frustré, j'ai dis qu'il te fallait ta dose de blondinet sexy !

Sasuke se redressa violement sur le bord du canapé et foudroya Neji du regard en écrasant brusquement sa cigarette.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu jouais si mal, mais si tu préfères raconter de telles conneries au lieu de répéter alors tout s'explique ! Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas, je la jouerais sans soucis ta chanson, je la trouve parfaite d'ailleurs ! Répondit le bassiste sur le même ton. Elle est extrêmement sexuelle mais pourtant totalement différente de ce que tu écris d'habitude… Puis-je savoir d'où te viens cette soudaine inspiration ? Bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée… Sourit-t-il.<br>- Je ne manque jamais d'idée lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe !

Shino et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard avant de se décider à intervenir, sentant l'ambiance devenir électrique.

- Les gars ça suffit ! S'exclama le châtain. Sasuke tu as écrit une super chanson et toi Neji tu as composée une musique qui déchire alors on devrait répéter au lieu de se prendre la tête !  
>- Tu y tiens à cette chanson non ? Se contenta de souffler Shikamaru à son meilleur ami qui finit par quitter des yeux son bassiste pour retourner au micro.<p>

Les trois autres membres ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, tous désireux de jouer à la perfection ce qui était la première chanson de leur nouvel et premier véritable album.

Les premiers accords de guitares se firent entendre, rapidement suivit par la batterie de Shino et la basse au moment ou Sasuke entamait le premier couplet.

_Hey, you, miss I-Don't-Know-What-The-Fuck-Your-Name-Is__  
><em>_**Hey, toi, miss Je-Ne-Sais-Pas-Quel-Est-Ton-Putain-De-Nom**_  
><em>_I'm drawn to you, something's magnetic here__  
><em>_**Je suis attiré vers toi, par quelque chose de magnétique**_  
><em>_If I could approach you__  
><em>_**Si je pouvais t'approcher**_  
><em>_Or even get close to the scent that you left behind__  
><em>_**Ou même venir un peu plus près de l'odeur que tu laisses derrière toi**_  
><em>_I'd be fine__  
><em>_**J'irais bien**_  
><em>_No doubt that__  
><em>_**Pas de doute que**_  
><em>_You bring out the animal inside__  
><em>_**Tu fais ressortir l'animal en moi**_______

La voix du chanteur se faisait plus forte, plus sauvage et sexuelle, il criait presque alors que celle plus grave de Shino jouait les cœurs.

_I'd eat you alive ! ! ! I'd eat you alive..._  
><em><strong>Je te mangerais vivante ! ! ! Je te mangerais vivante...<strong>  
><em>I'd eat you alive ! ! ! I'd eat you alive...<em>  
><em><strong>Je te mangerais vivante ! ! ! Je te mangerais vivante...<strong>__

Naruto venait de finir de préparer le dîner avec difficulté, il avait déjà dû s'interrompre cinq fois pour vomir et l'odeur de la nourriture le dégoutait, seulement Kiba allait rentrer du boulot et s'était à lui de faire à manger.  
>Il épongea son front en sueur avec un tablier avant de grimacer de douleur en sentant son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine.<p>

Sasuke décrocha le micro de son pied, en se tournant légèrement vers Shikamaru qui laissait courir ses doigts avec agilité sur les cordes de sa guitare aussi emporté que lui par cette nouvelle chanson.

_Hey, you, miss Too-Good-To-Look-My-Way__  
><em>_**Hey, toi, miss Je-Suis-Trop-Bien-Pour-Te-Voir-Quand-Je-Passe**  
><em>And that's cool you want nothing at all to do with me<em>  
><em><strong>Et c'est okay que tu ne veuilles rien avoir à faire avec moi<strong>  
><em>But I want you, ain't nothing wrong with wanting you<em>  
><em><strong>Mais je te veux, il n'y a rien de mal à ça<strong>  
><em>'Cause I'm a man and I can think what the hell I want<em>  
><em><strong>Parce que je suis un homme et que je peux penser ce que je veux<strong>  
><em>You got that straight ? !<em>  
><em><strong>Merde ! Tu comprends ?<strong>  
><em>No doubt that<em>  
><em><strong>Pas de doute que<strong>  
><em>I'd love to sniff on them panties now<em>  
><em><strong>J'aimerais sentir ta petite culotte maintenant<strong>_______

Le chanteur grimaça légèrement, cette dernière phrase ne lui plaisait vraiment pas il savait que peu de ses fans savaient qu'il était gay, préférant croire à sa bisexualité, et qu'il valait mieux écrire au féminin, c'était une règle, sa putain de règle seulement il n'avait pas écrit cette chanson pour une femme il l'avait… Il secoua la tête nerveusement au même rythme que la batterie de Shino, il n'avait écrit cette chanson pour personne, il n'écrivait jamais pour personne !

_I'd eat you alive ! ! ! I'd eat you alive..._  
><em><strong>Je te mangerais vivante ! ! ! Je te mangerais vivante...<strong>  
><em>I'd eat you alive ! ! ! I'd eat you alive...<em>  
><em><strong>Je te mangerais vivante ! ! ! Je te mangerais vivante...<strong>__

Naruto tentait de calmer ses tremblements pour enfin réussir à ouvrir son jeans et se glisser sous l'eau fraiche afin d'abaisser sa température corporelle.  
>Il s'était difficilement trainé jusqu'à la salle de bain, trébuchant une dizaine de fois en se rattrapant de justesse aux parois des murs rendues glissantes par la moiteur de ses mains.<p>

La musique ralentit légèrement, alors que c'était au tour de la voix légèrement éraillée de Neji de jouer les cœurs se mêlant parfaitement à celle du chanteur, apportant toujours plus de tension sexuelle à la chanson.

_I'm sorry, so sorry ( damn you're so hot )_  
><em><strong>Je suis désolé, si désolé ( putain, t'es trop chaude )<strong>  
><em>Your beauty is so vain ( damn you're so hot )<em>  
><em><strong>Ta beauté est si vaine ( putain, t'es trop chaude )<strong>  
><em>It drives me, yes it drives me ( damn you're so hot ) absolutely insane<em>_  
><em>_**Ca me rend, oui ça me rend ( putain, t'es trop chaude ) complètement fou**___

Naruto hoqueta lorsque l'eau glacé entra en contact avec sa peau brûlante, il dû se faire violence pour ne pas tout arrêter et fuir ce qui ressemblait à cet instant précis à du masochisme.

La musique était devenue douce et la voix de Sasuke avait suivie, les yeux clos et l'air plutôt serein il semblait loin de tout, dans sa propre bulle, totalement abandonné à sa chanson.

_I just wanna look at you_  
><em><strong>Je veux seulement te regarder<strong>  
><em>I just wanna look at you<em>  
><em><strong>Je veux seulement te regarder<strong>  
><em>I just wanna look at you all day<em>  
><em><strong>Je veux seulement te regarder toute la journée<strong>  
><em>There ain't nothin wrong, no<em>  
><em><strong>Il n'y a rien de mal, non<strong>  
><em>There ain't nothin wrong with that<em>  
><em><strong>Il n'y a rien de mal à ça<strong>_____

Naruto était recroquevillé sur lui-même, essuyant les assauts de l'eau glacée sur sa peau alors que sa fièvre se transformait doucement en chair de poule et tremblements de froid.

Shikamaru observait son ami avec curiosité, il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu avec une telle expression sur le visage.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Il sourit, heureux de le retrouver même brièvement et il accompagna sa voix de son instrument, transformant la douceur en sensualité, jouant une fois de plus avec l'aspect charnel de cette chanson.

_Once you seep in under my skin_  
><em><strong>Une fois que je t'aurais dans la peau<strong>  
><em>There's nothing, there's nothing in this world<em>  
><em><strong>Il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien en ce monde<strong>  
><em>That could wash you away<em>  
><em><strong>Qui pourrait t'enlever de moi<strong>  
><em>Once you seep in under my skin<em>  
><em><strong>Une fois que je t'aurais dans la peau<strong>  
><em>There's nothing, there's nothing in this world<em>  
><em><strong>Il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien en ce monde<strong>  
><em>That could wash you away<em>  
><em><strong>Qui pourrait t'enlever de moi<strong>______

Naruto gémit de plaisir lorsqu'en tournant le robinet il sentit l'eau chaude l'envelopper, lui brulant presque la peau.

La musique était redevenue puissante et entêtante alors que Sasuke et Neji mêlaient une fois de plus leurs voix rendant l'ambiance presque érotique.

_I'm sorry, so sorry ( damn you're so hot )_  
><em><strong>Je suis désolé, si désolé ( putain, t'es trop chaude )<strong>  
><em>Your beauty is so vain ( damn you're so hot )<em>  
><em><strong>La beauté est si vaine ( putain, t'es trop chaude )<strong>  
><em>It drives me, yes it drives me ( damn you're so hot ) absolutely insane<em>  
><em><strong>Ca me rend, oui ça me rend ( putain, t'es trop chaude ) complètement fou<strong>___

Le groupe jouait avec passion, terminant la chanson avec le refrain.

Le guitariste et le bassiste se faisaient face, chacun souriant face aux envolées musicales de l'autre pendant que Shino qui avait reprit le rôle de chœur faisait voler ses baguettes le regard fixé sur leur chanteur qui avait les yeux clos et la tête rejeter en arrière, criant les dernières paroles comme il aurait pu le faire lors d'un orgasme.

_I'd eat you alive! ! ! I'd eat you alive..._  
><em><strong>Je te mangerais vivante ! ! ! Je te mangerais vivante...<strong>  
><em>I'd eat you alive ! ! ! I'd eat you alive...<em>  
><em><strong>Je te mangerais vivante ! ! ! Je te mangerais vivante...<strong>__

_I'd eat you alive !_

_**Je te mangerais vivante !**_

La musique s'arrêta brusquement, dès que le chanteur eu achevé sa dernière phrase, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient choisit de finir la chanson.  
>Personne ne bougea pendant quelques instants, chacun reprenant pied avec la réalité.<p>

- J'ai la trique ! Lança Neji en posant sa basse, faisant rire Shino et Shikamaru qui finirent par se tourner vers Sasuke qui n'avait pas réagit.

Le brun semblait préoccupé, voir soucieux, il jeta sans douceur son micro au sol avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre, attrapant au passage son paquet de cigarette.

- Je vais voir ! Lança son meilleur ami à l'attention des deux autres avant de le suivre.

**XxxxX**

Kiba observait son meilleur ami avec attention, prêt à le voir s'effondrer à la moindre occasion. Depuis qu'il était rentré il y a plus d'une heure il avait senti que le blond allait mal, il marchait difficilement et ne semblait pas réussir à trouver une position non douloureuse sur sa chaise, sans compter qu'il n'avait rien avalé et pas dit un mot, même pas pour parler de Sasori

- Trésor, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai rien remarqué ?

Le doré le regarda un instant surprit avant de soupirer en baissant la tête, ça ne servait à rien de tenter de cacher quoique ce soit à Kiba !

- Naru…  
>- J'ai vomi… Je passe du chaud au froid… Et j'ai mal aux muscles… Souffla-t-il<p>

Le brun se leva pour le soulever délicatement et l'emmener dans sa chambre, Naruto ne dit rien, heureux de ne pas avoir à marcher ou à faire semblant d'aller bien.

- Oublie la sortie de ce soir ! Lui intima Kiba en le déposant dans son lit.  
>- NON ! S'exclama l'autre. C'est un excellent client !<br>- Ce type est un porc et tu ne le supporte pas !  
>- Kib'… C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Sakura et grâce à lui on va pouvoir passer la soirée ensemble dans cette nouvelle boite à la mode, tu sais qu'elle en rêve !<br>- Tu penses qu'en te sachant malade elle va vouloir sortir et faire la fête ?  
>- Justement, elle ne saura rien !<br>- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois en mesure de le cacher !  
>- S'il te plait, ça va passer… De toute façon si ça ne s'arrange pas je ne serais pas capable de marcher donc je devrai annuler…<br>- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là ! Ca ne marche pas avec… Bon d'accord !  
>- Tu es génial ! S'exclama Naruto en le tirant par le bras pour lui faire un câlin.<br>- Mais je ne te quitterai pas des yeux et si je vois que ça ne va pas, gros client ou pas je l'envoi se faire voir et je te ramène à la maison !  
>- Promis… Souffla son ami en se serrant contre lui.<br>- En attendant dors, tu as deux bonnes heures devant toi !  
>- Tu restes un peu ?<p>

Kiba se contenta de sourire avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, en le serrant toujours fermement contre lui.

**XxxxX**

Shikamaru regardait son meilleur ami avec un petit sourire non dissimulé qui passa inaperçu aux yeux de ce dernier trop concentré sur ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

- En gros avec lui tu prends toujours ton pied mais après tu te sens frustré ?**  
><strong>- Hun.**  
><strong>- Et tu l'as vu douze fois en douze jours en te retenant de ne pas l'appeler plus souvent ?**  
><strong>- Hun.**  
><strong>- Et là depuis deux jours tu es d'une humeur de chien parce que tu as envie de le revoir ?**  
><strong>- De le baiser, j'ai envie de le baiser !**  
><strong>- Oui, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement ! Soupira son ami.**  
><strong>- Ca me rend dingue ! S'exclama le chanteur en allumant une énième cigarette.**  
><strong>- Peut-être que…**  
><strong>- Que ?

Le guitariste laissa planer un silence, il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer finement s'il voulait amener son meilleur ami là où il voulait sans le brusquer.

- Que ? Insista l'autre.**  
><strong>- Je sais que c'est une chose dont tu te fous mais c'est peut-être parce que lui ne prend pas de plaisir.**  
><strong>- Quoi ?**  
><strong>- Peut-être que s'il aimait aussi…**  
><strong>- Comment tu sais qu'il ne prend pas son pied ? S'exclama son ami.**  
><strong>- Sasuke… Tu te sers de lui comme vide-couilles en le coinçant dix minutes contre un mur, la seule chose qu'il doit ressentir c'est de la douleur ! Mais bon ça tu t'en fou…**  
><strong>- E… évidement que je m'en fous ! Balbutia Sasuke.**  
><strong>- Evidement… Lui aussi le sait…**  
><strong>- Comment ça ?**  
><strong>- Il sait que son plaisir t'ai égal et que ce n'est pas le but de vos rendez-vous, ce qui est une bonne chose non ?**  
><strong>- Ou… oui… Mais… mais comment tu le sais ?**  
><strong>- Il me l'a dit.**  
><strong>- Vous vous parlez ?**  
><strong>- Oui j'ai emprunté une des limousines qui le ramenait chez lui et du coup on a discuté.**  
><strong>- Mais comment vous en êtes arrivés à ce sujet ?**  
><strong>- Je voulais savoir comment il faisait pour coucher avec des mecs qu'il ne désirait pas. Répondit Shikamaru d'un air détaché alors que Sasuke recrachait le verre qu'il venait de se servir.**  
><strong>- Et alors ? Demanda-t-il tout de même en s'essuyant rapidement.**  
><strong>- Il m'a dit qu'il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre.**  
><strong>- PARDON ?**  
><strong>- Tu sais, à quelqu'un qui lui plait vraiment… quelqu'un avec qui il aurait envie de coucher… Ca rend les choses plus faciles d'après lui. Ajouta le guitariste en se retenant d'exploser de rire devant la mine furieuse de son ami. Mais bon tu te fous bien de ce à quoi il peut penser non ? A la base un… comment tu dis déjà ? « Vide-couilles c'est ça » ? Donc un « vide-couilles » ne pense pas !**  
><strong>- Bien sûr !**  
><strong>- Donc…**  
><strong>- C'est INADMISSIBLE ! Hurla d'un coup le chanteur en interrompant son meilleur ami qui sursauta. JE NE PEUX PAS LE SUPPORTER !**  
><strong>- Sasuke ?**  
><strong>- Ce type pense à un autre mec pendant qu'il est avec moi ! Tu te rends compte ?**  
><strong>- Et alors ? Ca n'a jamais eu d'importance…**  
><strong>- Et bien là ça en a !

Le chanteur soupira en se massant le crâne avant de tendre la main vers la bouteille pour se servir un nouveau verre.

- Ecoute, pourquoi ne pas essayer autre chose avec lui ?**  
><strong>- Hun ?**  
><strong>- En passant plus de dix minutes par exemple, en essayant de ne pas te focaliser uniquement sur ton propre plaisir mais aussi sur celui de Naruto, qu'en penses-tu ?**  
><strong>- Que je quoi ?**  
><strong>- De ne pas seulement le considérer comme un vulgaire défouloir mais comme un amant ! S'impatienta Shikamaru.**  
><strong>- Mais tu es malade ? C'est une pute ! Une pute ! Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? S'il ne me convient pas je le remplace et c'est tout !**  
><strong>- Oh et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fais depuis deux jours ?**  
><strong>- Je… je n'avais pas envie…**  
><strong>- D'accord… Après tout si tu n'as aucune envie de l'entendre gémir… soupirer… crier… de voir son visage se tordre de plaisir… de savoir quelle teinte prennent ses yeux pendant l'orgasme… Et sa voix tu crois que…**  
><strong>- C'est bon, c'est bon j'ai compris !**  
><strong>- Et bien si cette simple évocation te fait de l'effet je n'imagine même pas ce que ça te ferait de concrétiser ces idées ! Rit le guitariste.**  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas drôle… Souffla Sasuke**  
><strong>- Ne fait pas cette tête-là !**  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de penser vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre à quelqu'un ! Il a beau être incroyablement bandant ce n'est pas une raison pour monopoliser mes pensés !**  
><strong>- Hey, au moins tu as écris une chanson géniale !**  
><strong>- Ça n'a aucun rapport avec lui !**  
><strong>- Si tu le dis… Soupira Shikamaru.**  
><strong>- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que cette pute m'avait inspiré quoique ce soit ?

Le guitariste se leva brusquement, énervé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami en surprenant ce dernier.

**- **Il a un nom, il s'appelle Naruto et… Oh et puis laisse tomber, va te trouver un autre « trou » puisque c'est si facile ! Hurla-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

**XxxxX**

Naruto sortit tranquillement de la salle de bain en se séchant les cheveux pour tomber sur Kiba en caleçon qui semblait hésiter entre deux jeans.

- Ça te fait du bien la douche ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
>- Ce n'est que la troisième depuis ce matin !<br>- Tu va vraiment mieux ?  
>- Oui ! Je suis en pleine forme ! Répondit le doré qui avait commencé à se passer son habituel lait pour le corps à la cerise, nullement gêné de se retrouver nu devant son meilleur ami.<br>- Mais tu préférerais rester ici…  
>- Kib' ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Essaye de ne pas penser au côté professionnel, dis toi que c'est juste une soirée avec Saku, toi et moi !<br>- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est du boulot, uniquement du boulot !  
>- S'il te plait… J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour positiver…<br>- Pardon trésor ! S'excusa le brun en déposant un léger baiser dans le creux de son poignet. C'est juste que ton client, ce gamin… Sérieux il te demande de venir à cette soirée avec tes amis comme si vous étiez en couple !  
>- C'est le job ! Chaque client à ses fantasmes et ses préférences, lui il me veut dans le rôle du petit ami ! Expliqua Naruto en enfilant un jeans blanc si moulant que son ami se demandait s'il allait réussir à l'enfiler.<br>- C'est tordu !  
>- Toujours mieux que de se déguiser en fille !<br>- En plus il va jusqu'à acheter les fringues que tu dois porter quand tu le vois !  
>- C'est plutôt sympa d'avoir de nouvelles fringues !<br>- Tu as vu à quel point cette tenue est…  
>- Est ?<br>- Indécente !  
>- Kib' !<br>- Je veux dire… elle te va très bien et si tu l'avais choisi de toi-même ça irait mais aller jusqu'à te forcer c'est…  
>- Il ne me force en rien ! C'est vraiment l'un de mes clients le moins chiant !<br>- Sauf que ce gamin ne pense qu'au sexe !  
>- Il a seize ans c'est normal ! Rit le blond. Et tu n'es pas vraiment mieux !<br>- Sauf que moi je ne cherche pas à te baiser dans tous les lieux publics possibles !  
>- Tu ne chercheras jamais à me baiser…<br>- Bien sûr que non !  
>- Je sais Kib', ce n'était pas une question ! Le rassura Naruto en fermant les trois boutons de son veston en cuir noir.<p>

Le doré comprenait les craintes de son meilleur ami, son client était un adolescent immature et trop gâté obsédé par le sexe.  
>Se faire tripoter voir baiser à la vue de tous n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais il devait reconnaitre qu'en dehors de ça, jouer le rôle du petit ami de Nathan n'était pas si désagréable que ça.<br>Le jeune homme le traité toujours avec beaucoup d'égards, parfait dans le rôle du copain modèle et attentionné.  
>Si ce n'était pas un petit enfoiré prétentieux et désagréable avec le reste de la population il aurait presque pu l'apprécier.<br>Presque vu qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas mépriser ses clients, lui qui connaissait leurs secrets les plus vils et entrait dans leur intimité.  
>Au final ils étaient tous pareils, tous sauf Liam… Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en pensant au roux et c'est le cœur plus léger qu'il se plaça devant son miroir pour se noircir les yeux.<p>

Kiba détaillait son ami en se disant qu'une fois de plus il allait devoir le surveiller de près, mais ça ne le gênait pas, il prenait soin de lui depuis toujours et ne pouvait de toute manière s'empêcher de le couver du regard dès qu'ils sortaient.

Les gens les pensaient en couple et lui s'en fichait, évidement il trouvait son meilleur ami magnifique, et oui comme beaucoup de monde il l'avait déjà désiré et ça lui arrivé encore, il était humain… Seulement jamais il ne poserait la main sur Naruto, leur relation était bien au dessus de ça et très loin de l'aspect sexuel.

La plupart ne voyait en son ami qu'un corps attirant voir une pute pour ceux qui connaissaient son métier mais lui savait que malgré le peu d'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même le doré était un être à part qui réussissait à garder son innocence et sa pureté quelque soit la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et c'est pour cela et non par jalousie qu'il haïssait tous ses hommes qui n'en voulaient qu'à son corps.

- Kib' ca va ? S'inquiéta le doré en voyant que son ami ne bougeait plus.

Il se rapprocha de lui rapidement et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue, le faisant ainsi sortir de ses pensés.

- Ne regarde pas dans le vide comme ça, tu me fais peur ! S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Tu sais que je t'aime hein ? Lui demanda le brun en le surprenant.<p>

Naruto le regarda un instant avant de lui sourire tendrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Tu as plutôt intérêt à m'aimer vu que tu vas m'avoir sur le dos jusqu'au dernier jour de ma putain de vie !

Kiba l'attira dans ses bras en lui rendant son sourire, humant par la même occasion cette douce odeur de cerise qui l'apaisait en toute circonstance.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke confortablement installé dans une immense limousine triturait nerveusement son verre de whisky sous les yeux des autres membres du groupe qui avaient bien remarqué que leur leader n'était pas dans son état normal.

Il avait attrapé son téléphone une dizaine de fois pour appeler Naruto sans jamais aller jusqu'au bout, énervé par cette impression de perte de contrôle que le blond déclenchait en lui.

- On va où déjà ? Demanda-t-il agacé.  
>- L'hôtel « Splendide », leur boite de nuit à été réservée par je ne sais plus quelle pouffiasse pour son anniversaire ! Expliqua Shino.<br>- Et pourquoi on doit se déplacer ?  
>- Parce que cette demoiselle qui s'appelle Karin et non « Pouffiasse » est la fille d'une des amies de ta mère Sasuke ! Intervint Shikamaru.<br>- Pourquoi je dois être présent alors que ma mère, elle, échappe à cette obligation ?  
>- On été bourré quand ta mère nous l'a demandé ! Expliqua Neji.<br>- Ouai, même qu'on a gueulé qu'il y aurait surement de beaux petits lots ! Ajouta Shino.

Sasuke soupira en se servant un autre verre, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur une promesse faite à sa mère, c'était impossible mais il soupçonnait cette dernière d'avoir attendu qu'il soit ivre pour lui demander de venir à cette soirée qui s'annonçait ennuyeuse à mourir.

- J'espère juste que les parents ne seront pas tous là, sinon les filles refuseront de montrer leurs vrais visages ! Souffla Neji.  
>- Elles se la joueront petites filles modèles ! Approuva le batteur.<p>

Le chanteur ne suivait déjà plus la conversation, il était encore une fois absorbé par son téléphone, luttant contre son envie grandissante d'appeler celui qui ne voulait plus, malgré tous ses efforts, quitter son esprit.

Cette nuit s'annonçait longue… très longue…

**XxxxX**

Naruto, tranquillement installé entre Sakura et Kiba dans la confortable Mercedes qui était venu les chercher regardait avec effarement les nombreuses voitures de luxe garées devant l'hôtel et les photographes qui mitraillaient les invités.

- Génial, manquait vraiment que la presse people ! Grogna Kiba.  
>- Arrête de râler, c'est une super soirée et tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance qu'on a de pouvoir y participer !<br>- Kib'… souffla Naruto à son oreille… Ne gâche pas sa soirée… Je vais bien et j'ai besoin de votre présence…

Le brun hocha positivement la tête, non sans bouder légèrement ce qui fit sourire son meilleur ami.

- De toute façon je suppose que l'on ne va pas passer par devant ! Remarqua la jeune femme.  
>- Bien sûr que non ! Lui répondit le brun. On va passer par une entrée de service !<br>- Désolé ma belle mais ça sera pour plus tard le tapis rouge et la une des magazines ! Rit le doré.  
>- Tant que je peux danser !<br>- Ouai enfin si tu pouvais te trouver un petit copain milliardaire ça nous arrangerait bien ! Ajouta Kiba.  
>- Mais c'est LA mission de mon existence !<p>

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant d'exploser de rire tous les trois, plus détendu de se savoir ensemble pour affronter cette soirée.

**XxxxX**

Le palace « Le Splendide » avait ouvert depuis peu sa nouvelle boite de nuit qui faisait fureur auprès de la jeunesse dorée et de la jet set.  
>« Le Nirvana » jouissait de trois énormes pistes de danse, cinq bars immenses et un étage entièrement réservé aux VIP.<br>Cette zone n'était accessible qu'à l'aide d'un badge et possédait sa propre piste de danse et du personnel au service des clients.  
>Mais le plus appréciable était sans aucun doute le fait qu'installés confortablement dans leurs divans en cuir, les invités n'avaient pas besoin de hurler pour se parler, en effet dès que l'on s'éloignait de la piste de danse, la musique se faisait plus discrète et la direction gardait jalousement le secret de ce petit plus qui plaisait tant.<p>

Sasuke lui ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécié l'ambiance du lieu où les efforts fournis par le personnel.  
>Ses amis le regardèrent légèrement inquiets, ils étaient arrivés depuis environ une demi heure et le brun apparemment prit dans un dilemme compliqué n'avait pas cessé de soupirer en regardant son téléphone.<br>Neji s'apprêtait à le questionner mais il fût interrompu par l'arrivée d'un grand jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et yeux verts.

- Hey mais n'est-ce pas notre quatuor légendaire ? S'exclama-t-il.  
>- Bonsoir Nathan ! Le salua le bassiste.<br>- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici, surtout toi Sasuke !

Le chanteur ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le regarder avec mépris comme il le faisait avec la plupart des gens.

- On s'est dit qu'il pourrait y avoir de la bonne marchandise ! Expliqua Shino.  
>- Oh… peut être… je n'ai pas vraiment regardé… Répondit l'adolescent en regardant autour d'eux.<br>- Tu plaisantes ? Intervint Neji visiblement très surprit. Tu es bien le premier à repérer les jolies filles pour en enchainer une dizaine avant la fin de la nuit !  
>- Je ne peux pas le nier mais c'est une époque révolue !<br>- Ton père en a finalement eu marre de te voir sans cesse à la une de la presse à scandale ?  
>- Je le suis bien moins souvent que vous les gars…<br>- C'est vrai que sur ce point là Neji et Sasuke détiennent la palme ! Souffla Shikamaru.

Nathan qui n'avait pas cessé de regarder autour de lui pendant la discussion s'arrêta un instant sur les escaliers où Naruto venait de faire son apparition, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis et de l'un des gardes du corps de l'adolescent.

Un sourire éclatant vint fleurirent sur ses lèvres alors qu'il faisait des signes dans leur direction.

- Je vais justement vous présenter la raison de mon soudain retour dans le rang ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant la main vers le blond.

Le groupe qui avait une vue imprenable sur la piste de danse mais aucune vers l'entrée ne voyait pas qui l'adolescent attendait, ils se contentèrent de se jeter des coups d'œil septiques en attrapant leurs verres.

Sasuke ne prêtait aucune attention à Nathan et aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais ce dernier était debout en face de lui et il ne pouvait échapper à la vision de l'adolescent souriant comme un abruti, les yeux tournés vers les escaliers que lui ne pouvait distinguer.  
>Il n'avait aucune envie d'être présenté à une énième pouffiasse à qui se gamin faisait sans doute croire qu'elle était la seule et l'unique, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir d'ici et peut-être passer ce foutu coup de fil qui l'obsédait.<p>

Il voulu se lever, décidé à sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse pour fumer une cigarette mais ce qu'il vit le pétrifia de surprise.

Naruto avait tout de suite vu en arrivant à l'étage le sourire éclatant et les gestes de Nathan, il s'était donc immédiatement imprégné de son personnage et s'était dirigé rapidement vers lui en souriant à son tour.  
>Il attrapa la main tendue et se laissa tirer vers le torse de l'adolescent sans le quitter des yeux loin d'avoir conscience de la présence du chanteur et de ses deux orbes noires sur sa personne.<p>

- Tu m'as manqué ! Souffla Nathan à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.  
>- Toi aussi… C'est trop long une semaine… Répondit Naruto en feignant la gêne.<br>- Je vais me faire pardonner alors ! Sourit l'adolescent avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du doré pour un baiser enflammé.

Naruto détestait ça, la sensation des mains de son client sur ses fesses et la façon dont il jouait avec son piercing sans compter son parfum trop fort qui lui tournait la tête… Il détestait vraiment lorsqu'il était si proche du châtain mais il ne dit rien, il répondit au baiser avec la même fougue et gémit parce que c'était ce que voulait son employeur.

- Alors ? Demanda l'adolescent

Le doré baissa un instant les yeux, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, jouant une fois de plus à merveille le rôle du petit ami idéal selon les critères du châtain avant de relever la tête en souriant.

- Tu es pardonné !  
>- OUF ! S'exclama le jeune homme en riant, une main sur le cœur.<p>

Il prit la main de Naruto avant de se tourner vers « ses amis » et c'est là que le blond vit le regard sombre et pénétrant de Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux.  
>Il masqua pourtant avec brio sa surprise et son malaise et se contenta de sourire poliment.<p>

- Naru je te présente des amis, Neji, Shika, Shino et pour finir Sasuke ! Expliqua Nathan. Les mecs je vous présent Naruto, mon petit ami !

Shikamaru qui avait bu un verre pour se remettre de ses émotions faillit s'étouffer en buvant de travers et Shino avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

- Et voici Sakura sa meilleure amie et… hum… j'ai le sentiment que si je dis que Kiba est ton meilleur ami je me trompe de terme !  
>- Dis plutôt que tu détestes quand je dis que c'est ma moitié parce que ça te rend jaloux ! Rit Naruto toujours dans son rôle.<br>- Je suis démasqué !

Sakura et Kiba firent des efforts pour cacher leur surprise en découvrant le groupe qu'ils pensaient ne plus voir et saluèrent les membres comme si de rien n'était.

- Enchanté ! S'exclama Naruto en les regardant comme s'ils ne les avaient jamais vu avant.  
>- C'est donc ton petit ami Nathan ? Demanda Sasuke sans quitter des yeux le blond.<br>- Oui ! S'exclama le châtain. Mardi prochain cela va faire trois mois !  
>- Oh… Tu t'en es souvenu ? Questionna Naru en le regardant avec un petit sourire tout aussi faux que le reste de ses réactions.<br>- Evidement ! J'ai même déjà tout prévu pour fêter ça dignement !

Naruto ne dit rien, il se contenta de se jeter dans les bras de son « petit ami » pour lui exprimé sa joie alors qu'en vérité il pensait déjà aux moments qu'il allait devoir passer à ses côtés la semaine prochaine.

- Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous ? Proposa Shikamaru qui avait reprit ses esprits.  
>- Oh ce serait sympa ! S'exclama Nathan. Ca ne vous gêne pas ?<br>- Bien sûr que non, il y a de la place pour dix au moins ! Répondit Neji sans réellement savoir pourquoi il avait accepté la présence de cet insupportable gamin.

L'adolescent sourit en s'asseyant confortablement à côté de Sasuke et le doré l'insulta mentalement de lui faire subir une telle chose alors qu'il se laissait entrainer sur ses genoux avec le même sourire de façade sur les lèvres.

Kiba prit ensuite place, se retenant de se jeter sur le châtain pour lui arracher son meilleur ami des bras et lui casser la figure et Sakura s'assit à son tour non sans jeter des coups d'œil anxieux à son ami.

- Et donc tu lui as offert quoi à… heu… enfin celle qui fête son anniversaire ? Tenta Shino pour combler le silence qui avait prit place mais surtout masquer le malaise qui régnait et dont il ne saisissait pas l'origine.  
>- C'est un anniversaire ? Demanda Naruto à son « petit ami » alors que ce dernier avait enfoui son visage dans son cou.<br>- Oui ! Celui de Karin Kusa ! Elle fête ses dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui et à donc réservé le Nirvana pour cette soirée très people ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'hôtel pour ses invités venus de l'étranger ! S'exclama Sakura toute excitée.  
>- Pas très intime comme anniversaire… Souffla Naruto en tentant d'ignorer la main qui s'était glissée sous son veston qui ne cachait déjà pas grand-chose de son torse.<br>- Tu ne voudrais pas une grande fête ? Le questionna son « copain » en accentuant ses caresses. C'est bientôt ton anniversaire non ? Le 10 octobre c'est bien ça ?  
>- Tu te souviens même de la date de mon anniversaire ? Je n'ai pourtant pas souvenir de te l'avoir donné…<p>

Il était resté dans son rôle et avait sourit tendrement mais en vérité il était en colère, il était hors de question que ses clients s'immiscent dans sa vie privée et la simple idée que ce gamin connaisse sa date de naissance et peut-être bien plus lui donnait l'envie de tout plaquer.

Pourquoi fallait-il que son parrain ait autant changé ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté le même ?

- Naru ça va ? Demanda Kiba en prenant la main de son meilleur ami qui fixait l'air perdu le torse de son « petit ami » sans répondre à sa question.  
>- Heu oui ! S'exclama-t-il en revenant à lui. Je suis désolé, j'étais un peu ailleurs ! S'excusa-t-il gêné d'avoir abandonné son rôle ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.<p>

Kiba ne dit rien même s'il n'était pas convaincu par le sourire rassuré de son meilleur ami. Il savait parfaitement ce qui avait traversé son esprit, il le connaissait par cœur, peut-être mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même.  
>Il déposa tendrement et comme à son habitude un léger baiser dans le creux de son poignet pour l'apaiser avant de relâcher sa main pour le laisser reprendre son travail.<p>

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Demanda le doré à Nathan.  
>- Non, j'étais inquiet en voyant que tu ne me répondais pas !<br>- Pardon ! Souffla-t-il avant de déposer un rapide baisé sur ses lèvres.

**XxxxX**

Une quinzaine de minutes étaient passées, Neji et Shino étaient en pleine conversation avec Nathan qui répondait entre deux baiser sur le corps du blond qui faisait semblant d'apprécier pendant que Shikamaru tentait de discuter avec Kiba pour en apprendre un peu plus sur celui qui obsédait son meilleur ami mais ce dernier n'était pas très bavard bien trop occupé à couver « sa moitié » du regard.

Sakura avait opté pour la fuite et s'était très vite précipitée sur la piste de danse en lançant un regard d'excuse à Kiba.

Le guitariste reporta alors son attention sur Sasuke et sourit en remarquant que ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto.  
>Le chanteur était fasciné par le corps du blond, il avait le sentiment de le voir pour la première fois et détaillait avec minutie chaque partie qui s'offrait à lui.<p>

Son ventre plat… les deux adorables fossettes présentes juste au dessus de ses fesses bien trop moulées dans ce jeans… sa chute de reins si sexy… son nombril percé par un diamant en forme d'étoile… l'anneau qui luisait sous les lumières, fermement accroché à son téton gauche…

Il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, avec le sentiment d'avoir arrêté de respirer pendant son observation et profita de ce répit pour admirer l'étoile tatouée sur son aine droite, frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir la fin qui se perdait dans son jeans.  
>Curieux de découvrir les autres il laissa son regard dérivé vers les symboles arabes gravés sur son poignet gauche, cherchant à en deviner le sens avant de s'attarder sur le dernier dessin qui ornait la fin de cette chute de reins qui lui faisait tant d'effet.<p>

Seulement il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir un bout de ce qui semblait être une aile que les mains de Nathan virent lui cacher la vue.  
>Il releva immédiatement les yeux pour le foudroyer du regard mais ce dernier bien trop occupé à mordiller la nuque de son « copain » ne le remarqua même pas.<br>Si au début leur démonstration « d'affection » lui avait permit d'observer à son aise le corps de Naruto, à présent elle l'agaçait fortement et le gémissement qui sortit de la bouche du doré finit de l'énerver complètement.  
>Heureusement pour les nerfs du chanteur, Nathan se détacha de la nuque de son « petit ami ».<p>

- Je reviens dans deux minutes ! Souffla l'adolescent au blond alors que ce dernier descendait de ses genoux.

Dès que le châtain disparu, Kiba se précipita vers son meilleur ami dont le sourire avait disparu pour laisser place à une moue presque dégoutée.

- Je te jure que s'il ne se calme pas je vais le tuer avant la fin de la nuit ! Râla Kiba.  
>- Je vais bien… Souffla son ami.<br>- Tu as la chair de poule et je te connais bien assez pour savoir que ça n'est pas de l'excitation !  
>- Est-ce que je m'en sors bien ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.<br>- Tu es plus que parfait dans le rôle du petit ami ! Mais totalement à l'opposé de ta personnalité !  
>- C'est le but ! Sourit le doré.<br>- Je ne comprends pas ce mec ! S'il veut que tu joue son petit ami pourquoi ne se contente t-il pas de ce que tu es vraiment au lieu de te forcer en plus à être quelqu'un d'autre ?  
>- Kib', j'incarne un fantasme, je ne suis qu'un outil ! On s'en fou de qui je suis vraiment !<br>- Mais…  
>- De toute façon je préfère ça… Je n'aimerai pas que… Je ne veux pas que lui ou un autre client me connaisse…<br>- Excusez moi, les interrompu Shikamaru alors que Kiba attirait son ami dans ses bras, tu n'es pas vraiment le copain de Nathan ? C'est un simple client ?

Naruto se rendit enfin compte que leur discussion n'avait pas été des plus discrètes et que le reste de la table avait tout entendu. Il blêmit et regarda le guitariste avec une expression paniquée ce qui n'échappa ni à ce dernier ni à ces amis.

- Hey, calme-toi, je ne lui dirais rien ! Le rassura Shika  
>- Ouai, dans notre milieu ça ne se fait pas ! Poursuivit Shino. Même si l'on rencontre l'un des notre avec une pute on fait semblant de croire que c'est bien une cousine, ou une sœur ou une copine… bref selon l'excuse que l'on donne !<br>- Ça ne nous viendrait jamais à l'esprit de dire à ce gosse que l'on sait que vous ne sortez pas vraiment ensemble ! Ajouta Neji.

Le doré se calma légèrement et ses joues reprirent de la couleur alors qu'il se calait un peu plus contre le torse de son meilleur ami.

- Ça va aller… Souffla Kiba  
>- Non ça ne va pas ! Je ne fais que des conneries ce soir, je ne suis pas dedans ! Gémit le blond.<br>- On rentre ?  
>- Tu as vraiment envie que Ka me tue ?<br>- On s'en fou ! Dis lui d'aller se faire foutre avec son job de merde ! S'emporta le brun.  
>- Tu sais que si je fais ça alors il aura gagné et je… je devrais…<br>- Pourquoi ? Tu pourrais juste lui dire non et on se barrerait loin !  
>- C'est ce qu'on va faire ! Sourit Naruto. Encore un an, peut être moins et je ne lui devrais plus rien…<p>

Kiba ne répondit rien, il se contenta d'hocher la tête et le blond lui sourit avant de caler sa tête sur son épaule.  
>Ils ne dirent plus un mot, profitant de ce moment de tendresse pour reprendre une bonne dose de courage.<p>

Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensés, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Il était persuadé que le doré aimait ce que lui faisait Nathan mais apparemment c'était tout le contraire, il détestait ça et ne faisait que simuler pour satisfaire son client.  
>Il était dégouté, c'est le sentiment qu'il avait eu en l'entendant discuter avec son meilleur ami, Nathan le dégoutait… Et immédiatement une question dérangeante s'insinua en lui.<p>

Est-ce que lui aussi répugnait à ce point le blond ?

La discussion qu'il avait eu avec Shikamaru plus tôt lui revint en mémoire et les émotions déferlèrent si vite en lui qu'il eu envie de vomir, sa main se crispa sur son verre qu'il bu d'une traite avant de s'en servir un autre.

Quelques minutes après Nathan refit son apparition et Naruto se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte de Kiba pour se rasseoir sur les genoux de son « petit ami ».

- Tu m'as manqué ! Souffla-t-il.  
>- Vais-je encore devoir me faire pardonner ?<p>

Le doré lui rendit son sourire et ils s'embrassèrent avec la même fougue que les autres fois sous le regard des autres invités.  
>Cette fois-ci Sasuke se sentit mal, il savait que Naruto détestait ça, qu'il devait surement prendre sur lui pour cacher son dégout et faire semblait d'aimer et cette idée lui parut insupportable.<p>

Le baiser prit fin au moment où Sakura se laissa tomber épuisée aux côtés de Kiba qui lui tendit son verre en souriant.

- Il faut absolument que tu viennes danser Naru ! S'exclama-t-elle.  
>- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Approuva Nathan. J'adore te regarder danser !<br>- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Souffla le doré soulagé de pouvoir quitter un moment les mains baladeuses de son client.  
>- Laisse-moi reprendre mon souffle deux minutes et on y va ! Lança Sakura en se jetant sur son second verre à une vitesse qui fit rire le reste de la table.<p>

Ils échangèrent des banalités quelques instant jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie bien connue du blond et de sa meilleure amie n'arrivent à leurs oreilles, ils se regardèrent en souriant et firent sursauter toute la table en se levant brusquement.

- ! S'exclamèrent-ils en se précipitant vers la piste de danse.  
>- On n'est pas dans la merde ! Soupira Kiba. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui trouvent à ce branleur ?<p>

_**« Depuis quand m'embrasses-tu si négligemment ? Même maintenant pourquoi n'essaie tu pas de toucher mon esprit rapidement? Dis-moi chéri, pourquoi tu ne peux pas voir mes yeux ? Bébé, nous deux est- ce fini? »**_

Naruto et Sakura étaient sur le bord de la piste afin que Nathan puisse les voir mais le doré semblait avoir malgré tout oublié que ce soir il travaillait, il était souriant, plus détendu et Sasuke eu l'impression qu'il rayonnait.

_**« La capacité essentielle à l'amour n'est rien d'autre qu'une affinité. Bébé, as-tu quelqu'un d'autre ? Ils doivent conspirer contre nous. »**_

- Au fait Nathan je ne savais pas que tu étais bi ! S'exclama Shino._**  
><strong>_- Je t'avoue que je ne le savais pas non plus avant de tomber sur le petit cul de Naru ! Répondit l'autre en riant tandis que Kiba se retenait de lui sauter à la gorge.

Le chanteur passa outre la remarque de l'adolescent qu'il trouva déplacée, seulement il dû lui-même avouer qu'il se comportait également de la même manière et que son comportement était aussi irrespectueux voir bien plus !_**  
><strong>_Ce raisonnement le fit grimacer et il se rassura en se répétant que rien ne clochait avec son attitude et qu'une pute devait être traitée comme une pute et rien de plus.

Il devait arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ce blond et penser à autre chose ! Pourtant son regard resta fixé sur lui alors que les paroles du refrain venaient crier à son oreille.

_**« Parce que tu es mon unique sur un million (L'unique sur un million). Crois-moi simplement. Tu es l'unique sur un million. C'est mon destin depuis que je t'ai rencontré. (Bébé c'est mon destin) »**_

Naruto et Sakura chantait le refrain à voix haute, couvrant presque la voix du chanteur en sautillant comme des gamins surexcités ce qui arracha un sourire à Shikamaru.

- Ils on l'air de bien s'amuser ! Remarqua-t-il._**  
><strong>_- Quand ses deux là sont dans leurs délires, impossible de les suivre ! Répondit Kiba.

Le guitariste était surprit mais très heureux de voir que le brun lui avait répondu, peut-être qu'il arriverait à gagner sa confiance…

_**« Je vais essayer, compte à rebours 1, 2,3 secondes. Sourie moi encore une fois. L'unique sur un million. Mon unique sur un million (Mon unique sur un million) »**_

Sasuke avait les yeux rivés sur le doré qui dansait totalement insouciant et inconscient de la tempête qu'il causait en lui._**  
><strong>_Le chanteur voulait regardait ailleurs, il voulait sortir fumer cette cigarette qui lui faisait envie depuis longtemps, il voulait ignorer et oublier totalement ce prostitué qui ne laissait pas son esprit en paix mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus, son regard restait accroché au blond, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, maudissant les autres danseurs de gâcher ce tableau magnifique.

_**« La probabilité d'un sixième sens est d'environ deux pourcent. Te perdre serais la fin du monde. Je veux savoir pourquoi. Ne changes pas d'avis maintenant. »**_

Shino et Nathan discutaient joyeusement de sexe et de leurs expériences passées pendant que Neji embrassait fougueusement une jeune fille qu'il avait draguée en sortant des toilettes.

Shikamaru observait avec attention son meilleur ami, cherchant à déchiffrer toutes les émotions qu'il voyait sur son visage.  
>Il n'avait pas souvenir de l'avoir vu aussi concentré et si déchiré, il semblait combattre un incroyable dilemme et le guitariste savait que le blond était la cause de cette bataille.<p>

Sur la piste l'ambiance était toujours survolté, mais un jeune homme semblait porter un peu trop d'attention à Naruto ce qui ne paru en rien déranger son « petit ami ».

- Ton chéri à du succès ! Rit Shino.  
>- Oui, j'aime savoir que tout le monde envie ce qui est à moi !<p>

Kiba serra fortement le poing, sachant parfaitement que son meilleur ami n'apprécierait vraiment pas qu'il ruine son job en cassant les os de cet enfoiré de gosse de riche.  
>De toute façon se n'était pas à ce gamin d'intervenir mais à lui, il se leva rapidement et se dirigea jusqu'au blond qui essayait tant bien que mal de repousser de manière non violente le danseur de plus en plus entreprenant.<br>Il ne pouvait pas s'énerver et lui foutre son poing dans la gueule, pas en plein travail, Ka le tuerait et peut-être même qu'il perdrait des clients !  
>Lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami arrivé il fut soulagé et lui sourit pour le remercier d'avance.<br>Kiba murmura quelque chose à l'oreille du gêneur en serrant fortement son bras au point de le faire gémir de douleur et ce dernier s'éloigna rapidement en bafouillant des excuses.

- Je ne peux jamais te laisser seul ! Souffla Kiba en collant son torse au dos de son ami, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.  
>- J'ai réussi à faire déguerpir les autres mais celui là était vraiment lourd ! Expliqua Sakura en se rapprochant d'eux, comme pour créer une distance entre leur petit groupe de trois et le reste des danseurs.<br>- Désolé… Souffla Naruto.  
>- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, profite plutôt de ta chanson, je sais que tu adore ce crétin.<p>

Il reçu immédiatement un coup de la jeune femme et un autre du doré.

- Ne dis pas du mal de Pi !

Il se contenta de leur sourire tandis que son ami appuyé un peu plus son corps contre le sien pour se laisser emporter une fois de plus par la musique.

_**« Si je suis dans les temps je veux te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai l'impression d'être un soldat complètement déprimé. Bébé je t'aime du fond du cœur. Tu me manques. »**_

Naruto était heureux, danser avec ses deux meilleurs amis sur une musique qui le mettait de bonne humeur ne pouvait que le faire sourire, il avait Sakura pour délirer et dans les bras de Kiba il se savait en sécurité, rien ne pourrais l'atteindre le temps d'une chanson ou deux.

Sasuke qui l'observait toujours sentit une drôle de sensation l'envahir lorsqu'il vit le sourire doux mais sincère de ce dernier alors que son meilleur ami raffermissait sa prise sur ses hanches en lui embrassant le front.**  
><strong>Il ne su pas décrypter cette émotion et préféra ne pas chercher pour le moment, craignant au fond de lui de ne pas aimer les réponses qui résulteraient de ses recherches.

_**« Parce que tu es mon unique sur un million, je ne dirais jamais au revoir. Tu es le seul sur un million. Bébé c'est mon destin de te posséder. (Bébé c'est mon destin) Je vais essayer, compte à rebours 1, 2,3 secondes. Je vais te traquer jour et nuit. L'unique sur un million. (Mon unique sur un million). »**_

Neji qui avait déjà renvoyé sa conquête car elle avait refusé de retourner avec lui aux toilettes pour « s'amuser » regarda un instant la piste de danser où Naruto dansait collé contre Kiba dans une position qu'il jugeait plutôt ambigu.

- Dis ton mec il ne serait pas un peu trop proche de son pote ?**  
><strong>- Hum… Il dit qu'il n'y a rien entre eux mais je ne le crois pas… Je veux dire son pote est gay alors ils baisent forcément ensemble ! S'exclama Nathan en attrapant son verre.**  
><strong>- C'est vrai qu'ils ont l'air plutôt proche, je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'un ami… Remarqua Shino.**  
><strong>- Comment un homo pourrait vivre avec Naru sans avoir envie de se le faire ? Je suis sûr qu'il se le fait ! Ajouta le « petit ami »**  
><strong>- Ils vivent ensemble ? Demanda Shikamaru qui avait sentit l'intérêt et l'agacement de son meilleur ami.**  
><strong>- Ouai…**  
><strong>- Alors forcément ils couchent ensemble ! Intervint Neji qui les regardait encore danser.**  
><strong>- En plus il a l'air plutôt possessif ! Ajouta Shino.**  
><strong>- Ca ne te fait rien que ton mec se fasse baiser par un autre ?**  
><strong>- Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Il fait ce qu'il veut de son cul tant que je peux aussi en profiter !

Sasuke préféra concentrer toute son attention sur le blond qui dansait toujours afin de ne pas céder à l'envie grandissante d'écraser la tête de Nathan contre la table.

Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Sa capacité à supporter des gens comme ce gamin avait-elle diminuée ?

_**« Les émotions et les souvenirs traversent le temps, tandis que mon bien aimé éternel montre le chemin. Sois mon unique sur un million. Ca ne peut-être que toi alors continue. »**_

Naruto s'était tourné pour faire face à son meilleur ami qui comprit tout de suite que le blond s'apprêtait a sauter une fois de plus avec Sakura sur le refrain, il s'éloigna donc légèrement de lui, rassuré de le voir profiter au moins un peu de cette soirée.

Sasuke s'était mit sans s'en rendre compte à chantonner les paroles du refrain alors que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette chanson qui n'était pas vraiment son genre de musique.

Lorsque Shikamaru le remarqua il ne pu que sourire, avant de se tourner vers le responsable du bouleversement que connaissait son ami.

Peut être que Jiraya avait raison… Naruto était-il vraiment un faiseur de miracle ?

_**« Parce que tu es mon unique sur un million (L'unique sur un million). Crois-moi simplement. Tu es l'unique sur un million. C'est mon destin depuis que je t'ai rencontré. (Bébé c'est mon destin). Je vais essayer, compte à rebours 1, 2,3 secondes. Je vais te traquer jour et nuit. L'unique sur un million. (Mon unique sur un million). »**_

Déjà une nouvelle chanson commençait, Nathan se décida à partir, arrêtant ainsi pour le plus grand plaisir du chanteur de raconter en détails ses ébats avec le doré.

- Bon je vous laisse les gars, il est temps que j'aille profiter de ce qui s'offre à moi ! Lança-t-il avant de rejoindre Naruto sur la piste pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille

Sasuke vit immédiatement le sourire du blond se faner, l'adolescent se dirigeait vers les toilettes tandis que son « petit ami » s'asseyait de nouveau près de lui

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kiba**  
><strong>- Rien de spécial… Il est parti aux toilettes et à son retour on s'en va faire un tour…**  
><strong>- Où ? Insista son ami.**  
><strong>- Je n'en sais rien… surement dans un lieu public où l'on peut se faire surprendre à n'importe quel moment vu que c'est ce qui l'excite… Souffla-t-il lassé.**  
><strong>- Hors de…**  
><strong>- Kiba s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses ! L'interrompit son ami d'un ton plus dur.

Le brun ne répondit rien, il lui prit la main et embrassa une nouvelle fois son poignet en signe de soutien.

Le chanteur se leva d'un coup faisant se tourner vers lui tous les regards et sursauter Sakura au passage.

- Où tu va ? Le questionna Neji**  
><strong>- Faire un tour.**  
><strong>- Sûr ?**  
><strong>- C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ?**  
><strong>- Rien… C'est juste que tu as une tête de meurtrier !**  
><strong>- Je suis énervé, voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de faire un tour ! Répondit-il d'un ton sec avant de quitter la table.**  
><strong>- Son caractère ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge ! Souffla Shino.

**XxxxX**

Sasuke entra d'un pas décidé dans les toilettes où Nathan finissait de se laver les mains.

- Un besoin urgent ? Le questionna l'adolescent en lui souriant à travers le miroir. Je te comprends, moi aussi avec tout cet alcool je passe mon temps à pisser ! Mais bon vu ce que j'ai de prévue cette nuit…  
>- Change tes plans ! Lâcha calmement mais d'un ton froid le brun.<br>- Pardon ?  
>- Prend je ne sais quelle pute dans cette soirée comme à ton habitude et casse toi !<br>- Sasuke je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir mais c'est avec mon petit copain que je vais rentrer, le reste de la boite est donc tout à toi ! Répondit le jeune homme qui avait fini de se sécher les mains.

Le chanteur fit rapidement les quelques pas qui les séparaient et plaqua brutalement Nathan contre le mur en le soulevant légèrement par le col de sa chemise.

- Tu va appeler Naruto et lui dire que son travail est fini pour cette nuit !  
>- Hey mais tu es malade ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ?<br>- Est-ce que tu as compris ?  
>- Quoi tu as envie de baiser mon mec et…<p>

Nathan ne pu finir sa phrase, Sasuke avait de lâché son vêtement pour le saisir fermement par la gorge, faisant taper douloureusement sa tête contre le marbre froid du mur.

- Ne me fais pas répéter !  
>- Tu sais… ce que m'on père va faire quand… il va l'apprendre ? Souffla difficilement le jeune homme qui étouffait.<br>- Nathan, Nathan, Nathan…. Tu veux vraiment qu'on tombe dans ce genre de conneries puériles ? Sourit narquoisement le brun. Qu'on compare qui a le plus de zéros sur son compte, le père le puissant et le plus de succès ? Et ensuite ? On sortira nos queues pour savoir qui a la plus grosse ?

L'adolescent n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de baisser la tête et Sasuke sourit d'un air satisfait avant de le lâcher.

- Je vois que tu as compris que dans tous les cas j'arrivais en première position…  
>- Tu me le payeras ! Cracha le châtain.<br>- Ouai, c'est ça… En attendant… DEGAGE !

Nathan ne se fit pas prier et il sortit énervé, bousculant au passage Shikamaru qui le regarda partir surprit avant de se concentrer sur son meilleur ami.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici… Souffla-t-il.  
>- Je sais que pour le reste de l'humanité je suis un dieu mais j'ai aussi des besoins !<br>- Ne fais pas le con avec moi Sasuke, tu as parfaitement saisi ce que je voulais dire !  
>- Tu dois apparemment aussi me surestimer.<br>- Je savais que tu viendrais aimablement demander à ce gosse de laisser Naruto tranquille.

Le chanteur perdit son sourire moqueur avant de se reprendre et de plonger son regard noir dans celui de son ami qui ne broncha pas.

- J'ai envie de le baiser ce soir, pas demain ou après mais ce soir, il était juste hors de question que je me prive pour ce gamin ! Gronda-t-il. Autrement il peut en faire ce qu'il veut ça ne me regarde pas ! Après tout c'est à ça que sert une pute non ?

Shikamaru haussa les épaules en regardant son ami d'un air navré avant d'ouvrir la porte des toilettes.

- L'important c'est que tu y crois ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir.

**XxxxX**

Naruto avait été appelé par l'un des gardes du corps de Nathan et lorsqu'il revint quelques minutes plus tard il semblait perturbé.

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Kiba.  
>- Heu… Ouai… Ouai ça va.<br>- Naru ? Insista son ami.  
>- Non vraiment ! Nathan a apparemment une urgence du coup je suis libre !<br>- Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial !  
>- C'est juste que ça ne m'étais encore jamais arrivé !<br>- Quand un miracle arrive on savoure et c'est tout !  
>- Hun… mais va falloir annoncer à Saku que la soirée est finie…<br>- Elle en a bien profité, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie qu'on aille s'éclater tranquillement au Platinium !  
>- Tu lis dans mes pensés ?<br>- Je sais surtout que ça va faire presque un mois que tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air !  
>- Kiba ! S'exclama le blond faussement vexé. Insinue-tu que je vais aller là bas uniquement pour le sexe ?<br>- Je n'insinue pas, j'affirme ! Répondit son ami avant de s'éloigner vers la piste en direction de leur amie.

Shikamaru sourit tristement en passant du visage souriant de Naruto à celui de son meilleur ami. Il savait que ce dernier allait gâcher la soirée que le blond avait prévue avec ses amis et il regrettait vraiment de ne pouvoir rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Mais vu que ça ne durerait que dix minutes… Peut-être pourrait-il quand même allait danser après ?

Le doré perdit son sourire en voyant le numéro de son parrain s'afficher sur son portable, il fronça un instant les sourcils avant de répondre.

- Oui ?

- Un client ? Mais comment sais-tu que Nathan à annulé ?

- Je croyais qu'il fallait prendre les rendez-vous quarante- huit heures avant ?

- Les exceptions ?

Naruto sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se retourner brusquement vers Sasuke qui le regardait un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Oui c'est dans son contrat… Souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

* * *

><p>Musique : « Eat you alive » by Limp bizkit et « One in a million » by Yamashita Tomohisa<p> 


	4. Chapitre 3 Our game

**Titre:**** Whatever they say (WTS)  
><strong>**Genre:**** Romance/Léger Angst et **_**Hurt/Comfort**_**.  
><strong>**Précisions supplémentaires:**** C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><strong>**Pairing:**** SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><strong>**Raiting:**** Entre M et Ma..  
><strong>**Warning:**** Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><strong>**Résumé:**_**"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."**_** Il faut lire le petit chapitre 0 pour connaitre le sujet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Bon je sais que je suis méga en retard mais je vous jure que ce chapitre m'a rendu dingue ! Rien ne voulait sortir ! Parce que le moment entre Sasuke et Naruto (qui est l'action principale de ce chapitre) est très importante ! Ca amorce une évolution dans leur rapport et le reste de l'histoire et je n'arrivais pas à l'amener de manière satisfaisante ! Ca devait être différent, Sasuke devait se comporter différemment mais ça ne devait quand même pas être quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! Ca devait rester en quelque sorte une « corvée » pour Naruto qui devait être prit entre deux choses bien distinctes : son esprit et son corps. Je déteste écrire des lemon parce que je me trouve très mauvaise pour cet exercice, de plus je ne considère pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre comme un lemon, mais ça restait un moment très important pour l'histoire qui devait passer par le sexe ! Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite mais j'espère malgré tout que ça ne sera pas désagréable à lire et que « le message » passera.<br>Note 2 : Je suis en train de refaire la mise en page de tous mes chapitres sur ff depuis que j'ai remarqué que c'était du grand n'importe quoi et je peux vous dire que ça me rend dingue ! Je me suis presque foulé le poignet à force ! Mais j'espère que du coup ça sera plus lisible !  
>Note 3 : Merci pour le soutien ! Vos commentaires, mails, ajout au favoris…etc… tout ça me donne toujours beaucoup de courage ! Promis je file sur le chapitre 13 de Harem et la partie 3B de Destinés !<br>Note 3 : Merci à Shana pour la correction**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

**Our game**

Naruto ne fit pas de commentaire en raccrochant son téléphone, il se contenta de s'asseoir comme si de rien n'était sur le rebord de l'immense banquette, cherchant parmi la foule ses amis à qui il devait annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle.  
>Une fois de plus Sasuke fut agacé de le voir l'ignorer de la sorte mais il ne dit rien, conscient que le jeune homme attendait ceux qui l'accompagnaient pour les prévenir.<br>Pourquoi se montrait-il soudainement si prévenant ?  
>Il ne savait absolument pas pourquoi, mais il lui paraissait inconcevable d'entrainer le blond avec lui sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer avec ses amis.<br>Rapidement ces derniers apparurent devant eux, le sourire aux lèvres, ravis apparemment de pouvoir finir la soirée avec Naruto.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kiba en sentant tout de suite le changement d'humeur de son ami.  
>- On va devoir reporter un peu notre soirée.<br>- Comment ça ? C'est cet enfoiré de Nathan qui a changé d'avis ?  
>- J'ai un client de dernière minute…<p>

Immédiatement le brun se tourna vers Sasuke qui se demanda un instant s'il n'était pas voyant ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
>Sentant la colère de son meilleur ami, le doré lui prit doucement la main afin de retenir son attention.<p>

- Ça sera très rapide, ok ? Sourit-il. Après ça on ira se trémousser au Platinium et chercher un charmant jeune homme pour me tenir compagnie !  
>- De préférence un grand roux aux yeux noisette avec un charme certain et un don indéniable pour la photographie ! C'est bien ça?<br>- Kiba ! Rougit l'autre malgré lui en lui administrant une tape sur le torse.  
>- Oh oui ! S'exclama Sakura. Je vous imagine parfaitement l'un contre l'autre sur la piste, vous chauffant mutuellement avant de vous embrasser fougueusement pour finir par…<p>

La main de Naruto vint immédiatement la bâillonner, l'empêchant ainsi de finir mais elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur, heureuse d'avoir réussit avec Kiba à lui rendre son sourire.

- On va t'attendre dans le hall puisque tu n'en as pas pour longtemps.  
>- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Faudra que je prenne une douche et que je me change…<br>- On retournera à la maison ensemble !

Sasuke irrité de voir le blond organiser sa fin de nuit en parlant de leur « rendez-vous » comme d'une rapide formalité à expédier intervint sans même y réfléchir.

- Je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller danser seul, il n'aura sûrement pas le temps de vous rejoindre. Lâcha-t-il froidement. Une voiture le raccompagnera à domicile comme d'habitude.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris par ses propos avant de se dire que ce dernier voulait sûrement gâcher aussi le reste de sa nuit et que pour ça il irait jusqu'à le faire attendre des heures sur ce canapé avant de se décider à le plaquer contre le premier mur venu.

- On va t'attendre chez Isa d'accord ? Intervint Sakura. C'est à même pas dix minutes en voiture. Comme ça quelque soit l'heure à laquelle tu finis on envisagera un moment tous les trois après que tu te sois douché et reposé ! Au pire on se fera un petit déj !  
>- Ca ne va pas gêner Isa ?<br>- Tu sais bien qu'elle est folle de Kiba donc il suffit que cette tête de mule accepte de lui faire quelques sourires et ça ira !  
>- Sourire d'accord mais hors de question d'aller plus loin ! S'exclama le jeune homme. Et on verrouille sa chambre à clé, la dernière fois j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me violer pendant la nuit !<p>

Au souvenir de la dernière soirée chez la jeune femme et face à la mine effrayée du brun, ils explosèrent tous les trois de rires, oubliant une fois de plus la mauvaise ambiance qui s'était instaurée plus tôt.

- On fait comme ça alors ? Questionna la brune.

Naruto hocha la tête en souriant avant de lui faire un énorme câlin auquel participa Kiba, les attirant tous les deux entre ses larges bras.  
>Après un dernier bisou dans le creux de son poignet, le brun se décida malgré lui, entrainé par Sakura à lâcher la main de son meilleur ami afin de quitter l'hôtel.<br>Le doré les suivit du regard, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres avant de se rassoir sur le bout de la banquette, le plus loin possible de son client.

Shino et Neji se lançaient des coups d'œil discrets pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait et Shikamaru observait le blond avec compassion, peiné d'être si impuissant face à une situation qu'il jugeait pourtant intolérable.  
>Bien loin de se soucier du comportement ou des questionnements des membres de son groupe, le brun finit son verre d'une traite avant de se rapprocher de Naruto.<p>

-On y va ? Murmura-t-il presque à son oreille.

Bien que surprit par la question et le ton employé, le blond ne laissa rien paraitre, il hocha la tête d'un air impassible en se relevant, attrapa son sac et le suivit sans un mot.  
>En voyant qu'ils quittaient la boîte de nuit pour rejoindre le hall de l'hôtel alors qu'il était persuadé qu'ils finiraient dans les toilettes, une légère angoisse le prit au ventre mais il tenta une fois de plus de ne rien laisser paraitre.<br>Perdu dans ses réflexions, il faillit presque rentrer dans son client quand celui-ci s'arrêta à l'accueil du palace.

- Une chambre ! Lança ce dernier en sortant l'une de ses cartes de crédit sans le moindre regard pour la jeune femme en face de lui.  
>- Je… Je suis désolé monsieur mais toutes nos chambres sont occupées.<br>- Etes-vous en train de me refuser une chambre ? La questionna-t-il en la fixant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux.  
>- Je… Ce n'est pas… C'est…<br>- Au lieu de perdre votre temps à bégayer comme une idiote, dépêchez-vous de m'en trouver une !

La pauvre employée allait de nouveau tenter de s'expliquer mais elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de son supérieur qui la bouscula sans ménagement.

- Monsieur Uchiwa ! S'exclama-t-il. Quel plaisir de vous revoir dans notre établissement ! Votre soirée se déroule bien ?  
>- Jusqu'à ce que l'on me traite comme un vulgaire client…<br>- Veuillez excuser ma subordonnée, elle est nouvelle ! Sourit le quadragénaire. La suite présidentielle qu'a pour habitude d'utiliser monsieur votre père est bien évidemment à votre disposition ! Ajouta-t-il en attrapant la carte de crédit. Des bagages peut-être ?  
>- La clé !<p>

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il offrit au client son plus beau et plus hypocrite sourire commercial avant de lui tendre la carte magnétique de la chambre.

- Une dernière chose.  
>- Tout ce que monsieur voudra.<br>- Il me semble qu'un remaniement du personnel s'impose.  
>- Bien entendu !<p>

Sasuke eu un léger rictus de mépris avant de s'éloigner vers les ascenseurs suivit de Naruto qui ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil peiné à la jeune femme qui allait perdre son poste à cause de cet enfoiré.  
>Plus il côtoyer cet homme et plus il le haïssait…<p>

Le brun s'appuya contre la paroi gauche de l'immense ascenseur et le blond fit de même contre la droite.  
>Il se faisait à présent face, dans un silence que le client jugea pesant.<p>

- Alors comme ça tu comptais sortir pour te trouver un coup d'un soir ?  
>- Est-ce vraiment une question ?<br>- C'est étonnant… Je pensais que vu ton métier…

Naruto eu un léger sourire moqueur avant de se décider à lui répondre.

- Généralement il existe deux catégorie de gens, ceux qui pensent qu'une pute n'est qu'une nymphomane en permanence en manque de sexe et ceux qui pensent que pour nous le sexe est une horrible chose répugnante et dégradante.  
>- Et qu'en est-il vraiment ?<br>- Je ne peux parler pour les autres…  
>- Tant mieux vu que ce n'est pas aux autres que je pose la question.<p>

Le doré ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir pour les planter pile dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

- J'aime le sexe. Répondit-il simplement. Le client pense que c'est ce qu'il partage avec moi mais c'est faux. Je ne fais que lui louer mon corps, quelques instants de plaisir, un contrôle illusoire en échange d'une somme d'argent. C'est une transaction.  
>- Donc tu ne considère pas le fait de coucher avec homme comme du sexe s'il te paye ? Railla le brun.<br>- Coucher ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le terme approprié ! Sourit le doré. Avec un client, je suis un objet, je ne suis là que pour lui faire atteindre la jouissance et de mon côté je n'en retire aucun plaisir. Voilà pourquoi je ne considère pas cela comme du sexe.  
>- Tu n'a jamais ressenti de plaisir lors de tes prestations ?<br>- D'après moi, un bon amant est quelqu'un qui est à l'écoute du désir de son partenaire et qui attache une grande importance au fait de lui offrir du plaisir, voilà pourquoi un client ne peut m'apporter ce que je recherche.  
>- Oh donc tous tes clients sont des mauvais coups ? S'offusqua malgré lui le brun.<br>- Peut être pas quand il ne paye pas, mais avec moi oui… Mais évidement il y en a des pires que d'autres. Ajouta-t-il dans un rictus moqueur.  
>- Aucune exception ?<p>

Le blond pensa immédiatement à Liam. L'avocat n'était pas le coup du siècle mais c'était le seul de ses clients qui s'intéressait à ses envies et ses désirs, il ne pouvait pas le mettre dans le même sac que les autres.

- Il y en a toujours une pour confirmer la règle ! Répondit-il finalement.  
>- Et ça ne te dégoute pas des hommes ? Tu arrives à avoir des amants malgré ce travail ?<br>- Qu'est ce qui devrait me dégouter ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus chaude. Me sentir désiré par un homme qui me plait ? Ecrasé par un corps enflammé ? Touché, caressé par des mains désireuses de me donner du plaisir ?

Naruto le regardait toujours droit dans les yeux et Sasuke se sentit peu à peu emporté par son regard provocateur et ses propos excitants.

- Devrais-je avoir honte monsieur d'apprécier sentir le sexe durci et chaud d'un homme palpiter dans ma bouche? D'aimer sentir ce membre imposant glisser entre mes lèvres et buter contre ma gorge ?

Des mots, ce n'était que quelques mots, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être excité, aucune raison de bander !  
>Sasuke ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre et le doré sourit, heureux de le voir réagir positivement à ses propos. Plus vite il se déciderait à le plaquer contre l'une de ses foutues parois plus vite il pourrait s'éloigner de lui et rejoindre ses amis !<br>Partir loin d'ici, loin de cet enfoiré de gosse de riche, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, la seule chose qu'il voulait… Quitte à jouer avec le feu pour y parvenir !

Le brun bien que troublé par les propos du blond, se réjouissait malgré tout de la tournure des choses, heureux d'avoir choisit d'écouter son meilleur ami et ses drôles de conseils.  
>Lorsque le tintement de l'ascenseur dont la porte venait de s'ouvrir retentit enfin, il rouvrit les yeux pour offrir un sourire ravi au doré qui se figea de surprise.<br>Ce n'était pas un rictus de mépris ou de dédain mais un véritable sourire sincère et cette constatation fit immédiatement se tendre Naruto qui suivait son client dans les couloirs de l'étage jusqu'à la fameuse suite.  
>Qu'est ce que ce type avait pu prévoir pour qu'il s'en réjouisse à ce point ? Quel enfer l'attendait derrière cette porte à la poignée doré qui venait de s'ouvrir ?<p>

**XxxxX**

Sasuke jeta négligemment sa veste sur l'un des canapés avant de se diriger vers le mini bar, ne se sentant pas assez éméché pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.  
>Pourquoi doutait-il de lui et de ses performances comme un adolescent face à sa première fois ?<br>Agacé par cette perte de confiance en lui, il fondit une nouvelle fois sur son paquet de cigarettes et se dirigea vers l'un des fauteuils où il se laissa tomber, clope au bec et verre de bourbon à la main.  
>Naruto était resté contre la porte, tentant de rester calme et impassible comme à son habitude alors qu'une désagréable sensation prenait racine au fond de lui.<br>Il passa machinalement l'un de ses doigts sur son sourcil qui devenait douloureux, signe d'une future migraine et tressaillit en sentant son piercing qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de retirer.  
>Repensant aux consignes strictes de son parrain, il s'apprêtait à l'enlever lorsque la voix de son client raisonna enfin dans le salon de l'immense suite.<p>

- Tu peux le garder, les piercings ne me dérangent pas.

Le doré ne répondit rien, se contenta de se faire la remarque que vu « l'utilisation » que le brun avait de son corps, ses bijoux ne devaient en effet n'avoir aucune importance pour lui.

-Tu comptes rester contre cette porte toute la soirée ?

Il dû se retenir de ne pas lui rétorquer qu'habituellement c'était lui qui le coinçait contre la première porte venue et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

- J'attends les volontés de monsieur.  
>- Approche.<p>

Naruto s'exécuta, avançant sans le quitter des yeux, jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Tourne-toi.

Le blond s'exécuta bien que surprit par la nouvelle attitude de son client.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Je n'arrive pas à voir correctement.

Il bougea légèrement la tête pour voir le brun et suivre son regard qui était fixé sur le tatouage du bas de ses reins.

- C'est une aile… déchirée…  
>- Je veux voir.<p>

Le doré soupira avant d'ouvrir les trois boutons de son veston pour le laisser glisser jusqu'au sol et ainsi dévoiler le fameux dessin.  
>Sasuke n'était pas spécialement sensible aux tatouages, ni au dessin en général, mais il devait avouer que celui-ci avait quelque chose de fascinant.<br>C'était très peu commun, une aile seule tatouée au creux des reins… De plus on voyait clairement qu'il manquait une partie qui semblait avoir été arrachée de force…  
>Il y avait quelque chose de très douloureux dans cette image et d'incroyablement vivant aussi.<br>Sans s'en rendre compte, il se leva et fit les quelques pas qui les séparer avant de déposer délicatement un doigt sur le tatouage, afin d'en retracer les moindres contours.  
>Naruto hoqueta de surprise sous l'action mais ne dit rien.<br>Bien que ce geste le mette mal à l'aise, il ne pouvait interdire à un client de le toucher.  
>Comment pouvait-il expliquer que pour lui ce motif était quelque chose d'intime et de personnel alors qu'il autorisait sans problèmes des hommes à posséder son corps ? Et surtout comment pourrait-il expliquer une telle chose à un homme tel que lui ?<br>Jamais encore aucun de ses clients n'avait accordé autant d'importance à ses tatouages, et surtout pas à celui-ci.  
>Pourquoi fallait-il que de tous ses clients ce soit lui qui le fasse ?<p>

Les doigts du chanteur remontèrent dans une caresse aérienne jusqu'à l'épaule droite ou trônait une simple mais très jolie fleur de cerisier et la lettre « K » et il fit immédiatement le rapprochement avec les prénoms des meilleures amis du blond. Il laissa ensuite glisser sa main le long du bras gauche de ce dernier pour soulever délicatement son poignet et y lire les inscriptions en arabe.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
>- C'est une traduction d'un extrait du « Petit Prince ».<br>- Laquelle ?  
>- « <em>Ce qui embellit le désert c'est qu'il cache un puits quelque part...<em> »  
>- « <em>J'ai toujours aimé le désert. On s'assoit sur une dune de sable. On ne voit rien. On n'entend rien. Et cependant quelque chose rayonne en silence…<em> » Cita doucement le brun en souriant.

Étrangement, Naruto sourit aussi, oubliant un instant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait et le drôle de comportement de son client. Celui-ci sans lâcher son poignet, fit quelques pas pour se retrouver en face de lui et finir la découverte de ses tatouages.  
>Doucement, comme il l'avait fait pour l'aile sur ses reins, il caressa le haut de l'étoile présente sur l'aine droite avant de buter sur le tissu rigide du jeans.<p>

-Je veux le voir en entier…

Le blond mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure avant de dégager son poignet de l'étreinte du brun pour ouvrir le bouton et la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant d'ôter ses chaussures et de descendre d'un coup sec son jeans pour le retirer complètement.  
>Sasuke qui n'avait pas quitté le tatouage des yeux, reposa délicatement son doigt dessus pour finir de le redessiner, atteignant la seconde et plus petite étoile qui se perdait sous le boxer qu'il descendit légèrement sans aucune gêne.<p>

- _« C'est doux, la nuit, de regarder le ciel. Toutes les étoiles sont fleuries. » _Souffla-t-il en citant une fois de plus l'œuvre de Saint-Exupéry.

Naruto préféra garder son regard sur la main de son client plutôt que de lui faire face, gêné voir angoissé par l'étrange ambiance qui s'était installée, persuadé que ça ne pouvait que dissimuler une suite qui ne lui plairait pas.  
>A son grand soulagement, le brun le lâcha pour retourner s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, et il s'autorisa enfin à respirer normalement.<p>

-Je t'offre un verre ?  
>-Je ne bois pas monsieur. Répondit-il en se tournant totalement vers lui.<br>-Jamais ?  
>-Jamais.<br>-Cigarette ?  
>-Non plus.<br>-Drogue ?  
>-Non.<br>-Oh, juste le sexe donc !

Le blond ne répondit rien, reprenant peu à peu ses moyens et son air inébranlable face au regard plus qu'insistant de son client.  
>Qu'attendait-il pour en finir ?<p>

Sasuke fit tourner un instant son verre entre ses mains avant qu'un léger sourire n'étire ses lèvres, effrayant une fois de plus Naruto qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire.

-Je voudrais te voir danser…  
>-Main… tenant ? Balbutia le doré qui avait décidément bien du mal à rester impassible.<br>-Ai-je l'air d'un homme patient ?  
>-Il n'y a pas de musique.<br>-Devrais-je m'en soucier ?

Une fois de plus le blond ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait que s'exécuter.  
>Cependant mille et une questions se bousculaient dans son esprit face à cet individu exécrable qui lui demandait soudainement de danser en boxer avec comme bande son l'oppressant silence d'une luxueuse suite de palace.<br>Résigné, il s'éloigna de quelques pas de son client et lui tourna à nouveau le dos avant de fermer les yeux pour tenter de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

Danser… presque nu… ici et maintenant… sans musique… Il détestait ce type !

Malgré sa colère, il réussit peu à peu à chasser son client de ses pensés pour se concentrer sur le rythme d'une des chansons sur lesquelles il aimait danser, laissant son corps se détendre peu à peu pour finir par se mouvoir au son de cette musique imaginaire.  
>Sasuke sourit, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, se contentant de se laisser porter par ses envies et ses émotions.<p>

Naruto avait quand à lui totalement effacé le brun, des paroles sexy et un rythme entêtant résonnaient avec force dans sa tête l'entrainant bien loin de ce dernier et de l'horrible moment qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre avec lui.  
>Il dansait, exactement comme il l'aurait fait sur une piste, ondulant sensuellement sous les yeux de son client qui comprit assez vite que ce dernier l'avait en quelque sorte oublié.<br>Il le regarda un moment, retardant volontairement l'instant qu'il attendait pourtant depuis l'arrivée du blond dans la boite, voir même depuis le dernier moment qu'il avait passé seul avec lui.  
>Ce soir il prenait son temps, les nombreuses questions qui le tourmentaient et l'angoisse de mal faire avaient disparues pour laisser place au désir seul.<p>

L'alcool aidant beaucoup, il se servit un dernier verre qu'il bu d'une traite avant de se décider à rejoindre le danseur, collant le dos dénudé de ce dernier contre son torse alors que ses deux mains prenaient place sur son ventre.  
>Le doré tressaillit à ce contact qui le ramena immédiatement à la dure réalité du moment.<br>N'oubliant cependant pas son travail, il continua de danser, serrant fortement son poing lorsqu'il sentit ses fesses frotter contre le début d'érection de son client.

Peut-être aurait-il dû lui aussi enchainer les verres… Ca l'aurait sans doute détendu… Ça l'aurait surement tué aussi…

Sasuke posa fermement sa main droite sur sa hanche pour l'immobiliser alors que l'autre remontait doucement jusqu'à son téton gauche.

-Est-ce vrai que cela apporte plus de sensation ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille en tirant légèrement sur son piercing.

Naruto ne dit rien, persuadé que le brun n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse bien trop occupé à s'amuser avec le petit anneau en argent.  
>Ce dernier sourit en voyant le téton durcir sous ses attentions avant de se décider à faire de même avec l'autre.<p>

-Celui-ci est tout aussi sensible…

Le blond maudit son corps de réagir et son client qui mordillait à présent la chair tendre de sa nuque alors que l'une de ses mains se faufilait sous son boxer.  
>Il tressaillit de nouveau.<p>

Est-ce que le brun essayait de l'exciter ? Pourquoi ?  
>Le cognac avait décidément de drôles d'effets sur cet enfoiré !<p>

Sasuke avait bien sentit que le doré était mal à l'aise, il ne devait certainement pas comprendre son comportement et ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il prenne son temps.  
>Seulement il était bien décidé à lui donner du plaisir cette fois-ci, à lui faire regretter toutes les fois où il avait osé penser à un autre homme, et ce moment dans l'ascenseur où il lui avait implicitement fait comprendre qu'il était un mauvais amant.<p>

Sans s'en rendre compte le blond avait appuyé sa tête contre le torse du brun, rapprochant encore un peu plus leurs deux corps.  
>Bien que ça le mette hors de lui, il bandait et son fessier semblait se mouvoir contre sa volonté, appuyant un peu plus à chaque passage contre le sexe de son client.<br>Reprenant légèrement le contrôle de son corps, il réussit à arrêter ce mouvement involontaire ce qui lui valu une morsure dans la nuque de la part du chanteur qui accentua ses caresses sur son sexe tendu.

Ok… Il devait l'avouer… Il était excité. Mais ça ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait pour cet enfoiré. Il le méprisait… Le détestait… Et à cet instant précis, le craignait.

Il n'était pas là pour un moment de plaisir. Il n'y avait aucun partage. Il devait obéir… Seulement obéir…

Mais le brun n'était pas du même avis, il attrapa délicatement sa main et l'attira à travers l'immense salon, jusqu'à la chambre qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de découvrir.  
>Ils restèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte, Naruto observait en avec minutie la pièce qui s'offrait à lui. L'immense lit trois places au couvre lit pourpre, le mobilier en ébène, la moquette moelleuse, les lourds rideaux épais, le fauteuil assorti, le gigantesque miroir, le magnifique bouquet de fleur, l'imposante corbeille de fruit…<br>Il se tendit immédiatement et resserra machinalement et sans s'en rendre compte sa main dans celle de son client qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.  
>Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, tous les grands hôtels où ses clients l'emmenaient le mettait mal à l'aise et celui-ci plus que tous les autres. Cette suite présidentielle qui était sans doute le rêve de beaucoup de monde le gênait, l'angoissait même… C'était… trop, juste… trop.<br>Sasuke sourit avant de l'attirer contre lui, le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

-C'est la première fois que quelqu'un fait une telle tête face à une suite de palace. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Mais je suis heureux de voir que ça n'a pas suffit à faire disparaitre l'envie… Ajouta-t-il en caressa son érection toujours présente.

Naruto tressaillit de nouveau, partagé entre réel désir et profond dégout.  
>Les réactions de son corps le révulsaient mais il ne les contrôlait pas, quelque chose semblait lui échapper ce soir et ça n'arrangeait pas son angoisse grandissante.<br>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce salopard le torturait ainsi ?  
>Bien vite il dû revenir à l'instant présent, sentant les caresses du brun se faire plus soutenues sur son sexe bandé, alors que l'érection de ce dernier appuyait fortement sur ses fesses.<p>

-Je te sens très tendu…Murmura Sasuke en lui mordillant l'oreille. Si peur de te laisser aller ?

Le blond détestait ce ton moqueur, il détestait sentir qu'à cet instant le brun avait d'une certaine manière du pouvoir sur lui et qu'il en jouait, en profitait, que ça l'amusait…  
>Malgré sa colère, il laissa échapper un gémissement et se mordit les lèvres en sentant son client sourire contre sa nuque.<br>Pourquoi tout était si différent ce soir ?  
>Sasuke coupa court à ses réflexions en cessant ses caresses pour le retourner assez brusquement vers lui.<br>A présent face à face, ils se fixèrent un instant.  
>Naruto cherchait à comprendre à quel jeu jouait son client et quelles étaient ses réelles intentions alors que ce dernier voulait d'une certaine manière le convaincre de lui faire confiance.<br>Il prit les mains du blond dans les siennes, les caressa un instant avant de les déposer sur son torse, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il était temps de le déshabiller.  
>Le doré laissa machinalement glisser un doigt jusqu'au nombril du brun lui arrachant au passage quelques frissons puis il entreprit d'ouvrir avec délicatesse les boutons de sa chemise hors de prix.<p>

Il prenait son temps… Sans doute pour faire durer le moment… Par désir… Ou par peur…

Sasuke le regardait faire, presque fasciné alors que le morceau d'étoffe glissait le long de ses épaules pour se retrouver au sol.  
>Mais les mains ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, elles s'attaquèrent immédiatement à la ceinture de marque, pressées par leur propriétaire qui désirait plus que tout en finir.<br>Une fois son client en sous vêtement comme lui, le blond arrêta tout mouvement ne sachant pas ce que ce dernier souhaitait pour la suite.

Le brun lui prit une nouvelle fois la main pour l'entrainer jusqu'au lit où il se laissa pousser sans réagir. Le chanteur resta un instant sans bouger, l'observant dans les moindres détails avec ce drôle de sourire qui l'angoissait tellement.  
>Il se sentait bien, il était heureux d'avoir écouté son meilleur ami, d'avoir viré cet imbécile de Nathan, d'être là, dans cette chambre, face à lui…<br>Naruto lui, résistait à l'envie de fermer les yeux et de s'enfoncer le plus possible dans le matelas pour échapper au regard intense qui semblait le dévorer.  
>Sasuke se décida enfin à le rejoindre, s'attaquer directement à ce téton percé qui l'attirait tant, prenant au dépourvu le blond qui poussa un léger cri de surprise.<br>Il le mordilla un instant, avant de tirer plus violemment sur l'anneau, offrant à l'autre les mêmes attentions à l'aide de ses doigts.

Le doré préféra fermer les yeux et tenter de penser à autre chose, espérant encore que son client reprendrait bientôt son comportement habituel. Le brun abandonna alors son activité pour venir frôler son visage, retraçant du bout des doigts son nez, sa mâchoire puis ses lèvres pleines et pulpeuse avant de redescendre vers sa nuque, son torse et enfin son nombril.  
>Il joua un instant avec le bijou en argent avant de venir y loger sa langue, satisfait de sentir l'autre frissonner sous ses attentions.<br>Ses mains vinrent se placer d'elles-mêmes sur les cuisses dénudées qui s'offraient à lui et il les écarta doucement pour pouvoir prendre place entre elles.

Naruto tentait toujours de penser à autre chose, mais à force de chercher à se déconnecter de ce qui se passait, de faire disparaitre son angoisse et de se détendre, son corps devenait de plus en plus réceptif aux attentions qu'on lui offrait, détruisant peu à peu les barrières que son esprit tentait d'ériger.  
>En sentant son boxer, dernier rempart avant la nudité, glisser le long de ses jambes il fut tenté de crier, mais se contenta de serrer fortement l'énorme couette pourpre.<br>Sasuke sourit en voyant le sexe érigé de blond s'offrir à lui.  
>Il se lécha machinalement les lèvres, excité par cette vision, attiré par ce membre imposant comme il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir l'être. Il en avait envie, il voulait y gouter et au delà de ça, encore plus surprenant, il voulait donner du plaisir à celui qu'il considérait comme son partenaire.<br>Enivré par cette sensation, il avança vers l'objet de ses désirs et souffla doucement dessus, avant d'attraper son jeans pour y sortir un préservatif.  
>En sentant le bout de latex se dérouler sur son sexe, Naruto se releva vivement sur les coudes, effaré par ce qu'il voyait.<p>

-V-vous n'avez pas à faire ça ! Hurla-t-il presque en tentant de remonter ses jambes vers lui. C'est à moi de…  
>-J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux, non ? Répondit calmement le brun en le retenant par les cuisses.<br>-Oui mais…  
>-Dans ce cas !<p>

Il ne dit rien de plus et donna un grand coup de langue sur le membre en érection, forçant une fois de plus le doré à se mordre la main.

L'alcool avait vraiment un drôle d'effet sur cet enfoiré !

Malgré toutes les insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, le blond ne pu nier ou réprimer la vague de plaisir qui déferla en lui lorsque le chanteur le prit entièrement en bouche pour entamer un va et vient horriblement lent et agréable.  
>Une douce chaleur s'insinuait en lui sous cette lubrique et indécente caresse le forçant à reconnaitre l'habilité de cette langue qui le taquinait.<br>Elle s'enroula doucement autour de son membre, accentuant légèrement la pression sans pour autant augmenter le rythme.  
>Aucun de ses clients n'avait été jusque là.<br>Il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il avait du sucer l'un de ses hommes mais il savait parfaitement que l'inverse n'était jamais arrivé.  
>Jamais jusqu'à ce soir… Et c'était ce type qui changeait cela, ça l'horripilait... Le plaisir qu'il ressentait l'insupportait… Les gémissements qu'il retenait l'insupportaient… Tout son être à cet instant le dégoutait.<p>

Sasuke s'arrêta un instant pour remonter jusqu'au visage de Naruto qui malmenait sa main en la mordant violemment depuis plusieurs minutes.  
>C'est vrai qu'il avait précisé qu'il détestait le bruit pendant le sexe seulement là il trouvait ça extrêmement frustrant de ne rien entendre et de voir le blond se maltraiter pour tenter de couvrir le plaisir qu'il ressentait.<p>

-Je veux t'entendre… Souffla-t-il en prenant sa main meurtrie dans la sienne.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette demande plus qu'improbable.  
>Sentant sa surprise, le brun sourit avant de se rapprocher pour murmurer.<p>

-Le client est roi non ?

Il n'ajouta rien de plus avant de commencer à mordiller l'oreille du doré toujours sous le choc.  
>Il descendit ensuite doucement sa langue vers le creux de la nuque, puis les tétons déjà dur avec lesquels il joua un moment avant de continuer son chemin, descendant toujours plus bas, cherchant à découvrir toutes les zones sensibles du corps offert à lui.<br>Il laissa courir sa langue jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses dorées qu'il mordit avec envie, heureux de sentir l'autre frissonner sous ses attentions puis il tendit une fois de plus la main pour attraper le lubrifiant qu'il avait emprunté à son bassiste.  
>Il en enduisit un peu sur un de ces doigts, avec lequel il vint caresser l'intimité du blond qui frémit sous le léger contact.<br>Il continua un moment ce mouvement frustrant pour tous les deux avant de se décider à l'enfoncer légèrement pour tester la résistance de l'anneau de chair avec lequel il joua quelques instants pour finir par y entrer totalement.

Naruto ne retint ni son gémissement, obéissant comme il se doit à son client ni ses larmes de honte, partagé entre l'envie de son corps et le dégout de son esprit.  
>Un second doigt lubrifié vint rejoindre le premier, explorant avec curiosité et désir le lieu le plus intime de son corps.<br>Les mouvements étaient lents et méticuleux, écartant et détendant les chairs avec patience sous l'œil ravi du brun qui y prenait un plaisir certain.  
>Il regardait ses membres se mouvoir dans cet antre chaud et humide avec une quasi-fascination, attentif au moindre soupire et gémissement du blond.<br>Son autre main vint enserrer son sexe tendu à l'extrême qu'il branla un instant avant de le reprendre en bouche pour entamer un va et vient plus soutenu, en parfaite synchronisation avec ceux de ses doigts qui étaient à présent trois.

Incapable de résister à ce traitement, Naruto oublia rapidement la personne qui lui offrait tant de bonheur et le mépris profond qu'il pouvait ressentir pour elle, se laissant totalement emporter par les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient.  
>Sasuke, ravi de le voir enfin complètement réceptif redoubla d'effort dans sa chasse au trésor et lorsqu'il appuya enfin sur ce qu'il convoitait depuis le début le doré ne pu retenir un cri que l'autre interpréta comme le meilleur des remerciements.<br>Mais désireux de faire durer le plaisir, il se contenta ensuite de frôler cette tache à chaque passage sans jamais réellement la toucher et ralentit au maximum le mouvement de sa bouche sur le pénis tendu du doré dont la respiration s'était affolée.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir le brûlait, le consumait et à chaque geste du brun il s'attendait à le sentir exploser mais rien ne se passait, l'autre refusait de le laisser enfin jouir. Il était si tendu, si frustré que ça en était douloureux, plus rien ne comptait en dehors du brasier qui avait prit place dans tout son être et que rien ne semblait vouloir éteindre.  
>Le chanteur, satisfait de le voir ainsi soumit à sa volonté, sanglotant presque de frustration et de plaisir, se décida enfin à le soulager, venant toucher immédiatement et brusquement sa prostate, le faisant ainsi violemment jouir.<p>

Le blond toujours sous le coup de son orgasme ne réagit pas lorsque son client lui retira le préservatif qu'il jeta négligemment au sol et ne remarqua pas non plus le regard brûlant que ce dernier lui lança, ce n'est quand sentant le corps de brun contre le sien qu'il se souvint de sa présence.

- Tourne-toi. Lui souffla-t-il

Encore tremblotant, le doré obéit, se tournant difficilement sur le ventre, offrant au chanteur une vue superbe sur sa chute de reins et son fessier.  
>Il n'avait pas encore reprit ses esprits et ne réalisait pas totalement ce qui venait de se passer, encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il ne tenta même pas de retenir ses soupirs lorsqu'il sentit le corps nu de son client s'écraser contre le sien.<br>Sasuke inspira profondément les cheveux blonds, s'enivrant de cette odeur sucrée qu'il appréciait énormément même mêlée à celle de la transpiration avant de partir à la découverte du dos musclé et brulant qui s'offrait à lui.  
>Il le lécha, le mordilla avec envie, se frottant avec de plus en plus de ferveur contre le doré qui soulevait inconsciemment son bassin à chaque glissement du sexe du chanteur contre ses fesses.<br>Leurs corps moites se mouvaient avec ardeur l'un contre l'autre attisant de plus en plus le désir qui les habitait, forçant ainsi le brun à s'arrêter par peur de jouir trop vite.

Naruto était à la fois frustré et soulagé de sentir son client se décoller de lui, il en profita pour respirer profondément et tenter de reprendre ses esprits, atterré par le comportement qu'il avait eu jusque là.  
>Il s'en voulait d'avoir était si réactif et de ne pas avoir été capable de se contrôler et souhaitait plus que tout se reprendre. Seulement lorsqu'il sentit les dents du chanteur se planter dans l'une de ses fesses tandis que ses trois doigts plongeaient de nouveau dans son intimité il su qu'il n'y arriverait pas et le cri qu'il poussa en fût la preuve.<br>Satisfait de le voir ainsi Sasuke sourit puis joua de nouveau avec cette petite tâche qui procurait tant de plaisir au doré en se délectant de chacune des réactions de ce dernier qui n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Toutes ces attentions avaient fait durcir le blond qui accompagnait chaque mouvement des doigts de son client en lui, frottant ainsi son érection contre le lit, espérant ainsi réussir à se soulager rapidement.  
>Remarquant cela, le chanteur s'arrêta une seconde pour l'aider à se mettre à genoux afin d'avoir accès à son sexe et pouvoir ainsi se charger lui-même de le caresser.<br>Il apprécia un instant la vue de Naruto à quatre pattes devant lui et son fessier à quelques centimètres de son visage avant de reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.  
>Le doré se laissait faire sans opposer aucune résistance telle une poupée désarticulée, destinée à subir les désirs de son client.<p>

Lorsqu'il jouit pour la seconde fois entre les mains de celui-ci, ses coudes cessèrent de le soutenir, laissant ainsi son visage s'écraser contre l'épaisse couette qui étouffa ses premiers sanglots.  
>Sanglots que le chanteur ne remarqua même pas, bien trop occupé à enfiler un préservatif sur lequel pour une fois il enduit avec minutie une bonne dose de lubrifiant.<br>Enfin, n'en pouvant plus il saisit le blond par les hanches et le pénétra contrairement à son habitude doucement sans rencontrer aucune résistance des chairs parfaitement détendues grâce à ses précédentes caresses.  
>Malgré ses larmes, Naruto gémit de nouveau, partagé une fois de plus entre le plaisir ressentit par son corps et le dégout que criait son esprit.<p>

Sasuke cessa tout mouvement pour se calmer un peu et laisser le temps à son partenaire de s'habituer à sa présence avant de ressortir totalement pour s'enfoncer profondément en lui les faisant soupirer de concert.  
>Le brun tout en entament le mouvement de pénétration avait posé ses mains sur les fesses douces et fermes du blond, les malaxant lubriquement et avec ferveur.<br>Un gémissement s'éleva… Impossible de savoir qui l'avait laissé échapper…  
>Le chanteur se pencha en avant pour embrasser la nuque du blond avant de venir caresser le bout de ses tétons durcis, non sans tirer sur l'anneau en argent avec lequel il avait joué plus tôt.<br>Ses mouvements de hanches étaient doux, lents et profonds en totale opposition avec les rapports qu'ils avaient eu jusque là.  
>Doucement le brun laissa glisser sa main jusqu'au sexe du doré pour le caresser, cherchant à éveiller de nouveau son désir.<br>Il savourait chacune des sensations ressenties, plongeant dans un état qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis bien longtemps, trop habitué à se perdre dans un cercle de sexe rapide et sans partage qui au fond n'était même pas capable d'offrir le plaisir d'une masturbation et une fois de plus il se félicita d'avoir écouté son meilleur ami.

C'était étroit… chaud… bon… tellement bon…

Malgré son désir de faire durer les choses le plus longtemps possible, le plaisir qui affluait en lui et les gémissements du blond le forcèrent à accélérer pour enclencher un rythme plus soutenu.  
>Les coups de reins étaient plus secs, plus brutaux et à présent seul le bruit des fesses du doré claquant violemment contre ses cuisses et leurs cris communs troublaient le silence de la luxueuse suite.<br>Sasuke saisit soudainement Naruto par les hanches afin de le relever, collant ainsi son dos contre son torse brûlant.  
>Le blond dont les larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler hoqueta lorsqu'une main vint se saisir de son sexe à nouveau dur, prêt à exploser et il rejeta machinalement la tête en arrière venant ainsi la déposer contre l'épaule de son client qui fixa son regard sur son visage mouillé par sa sueur et ses larmes, rougie et tordu par le plaisir.<br>Les mouvements de poignet s'intensifièrent faisant ainsi violemment jouir pour la troisième fois de la soirée Naruto dont l'anneau de chair se contracta autour du sexe du chanteur qui vint aussi après quelques aller retour dans un puissant râle.

Après quelques minutes Sasuke se retira enfin du corps du doré qui n'avait pas bougé, épuisé par ses trois orgasmes et son combat mental.  
>Il noua et jeta une fois de plus le préservatif plein sur la précieuse moquette avant de s'allonger totalement sur le lit le sourire aux lèvres.<br>Au bout d'un moment qui lui paru une éternité et bien qu'encore faible et tremblant Naruto se décida à se lever, sachant pertinemment que dans quelques secondes son client lui crierait de « dégager » comme à chaque fois. Seulement avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, le bras de ce dernier vint se placer autour de ses reins l'attirant légèrement contre lui.  
>Il se tendit immédiatement, craignant que le chanteur ne souhaite recommencer mais finit par se calmer en se rendant compte que l'autre s'était assoupi.<p>

L'orgasme semblait embrouiller le cerveau de tous les hommes, même de cet enfoiré !

Il décida alors d'attendre encore peu que le brun soit profondément endormi afin de pouvoir quitter la chambre sans le réveiller et donc sans avoir à lui faire face.  
>Seulement épuisé par les émotions de la nuit, la torture mentale qu'il s'était infligée et ses orgasmes il sombra à son tour.<p>

**XxxxX**

Naruto avait horriblement mal à la tête.  
>Il voulu bouger mais deux mains puissantes le retenaient fermement et il était serré contre un corps chaud.<br>_« Kiba était de nouveau venu squatter son lit, il avait sûrement dû l'appeler dans la nuit »_ Ce fut la première pensé qui lui vint à l'esprit avant qu'il ne se rende compte que quelque chose clochait.  
>Le lit était bien trop moelleux et confortable, et cette odeur n'était pas celle de son meilleur ami… Se souvenant soudainement de la situation il ouvrit brusquement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Sasuke.<br>Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement et son mal de crâne sembla s'intensifier alors qu'une nausée lui souleva l'estomac.  
>Toutes les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire… Les mains de son client partout sur lui… Ses lèvres… Les réactions de son corps… Ses gémissements… Ses soupirs… Ses cris… Ses orgasmes…<br>Horrifié il se dégagea brusquement des bras du brun sans soucier du fait qu'il puisse le réveiller et s'assit difficilement au milieu du grand lit, ressassant sans cesse ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit.  
>Il avait beau tourner les choses dans tous les sens, il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion, il avait prit du plaisir avec cet enfoiré !<br>Ce constat fut de trop et il se précipita encore nu vers la salle de bain pour vomir, tentant par la même occasion d'effacer son dégout de lui-même.

Il se vida ainsi pendant presque une dizaine de minutes, vomissant comme le veut l'expression « ses tripes » avant de s'allonger sur le carrelage frais.  
>Il serait bien resté là encore longtemps mais il n'était pas chez lui et s'en voulait déjà bien assez de s'être endormi après avoir osé… osé faire ce qu'il avait fait…<br>Il soupira bruyamment avant de s'aider du rebord de la baignoire et de la cuvette des toilettes pour se lever, grimaçant en sentant une vive douleur lui traverser la poitrine.  
>Il s'appuya en haletant contre l'évier avant de fixer son regard sur le miroir qui lui envoyait un bien triste reflet de sa personne.<br>Préférant ne pas s'attarder il se rinça la bouche et le visage avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de sortir de la salle de bain, espérant pouvoir quitter cette chambre sans avoir à faire face à son client.

Malheureusement pour lui ses vomissements avaient réveillé Sasuke qui l'attendait tranquillement installé au milieu du lit.  
>Il dû lutter pour ne pas immédiatement faire demi-tour, inspira profondément et tenta de prendre un air détaché.<p>

-Je suis désolé de m'être endormi monsieur, je serais partie dans deux minutes. Lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, ignorant le regard du chanteur sur son corps nu.  
>-Je ne t'avais pas demandé de partir, tu n'avais donc aucune raison de le faire. Répondit-il. De plus je pense que tu devrais prendre une douche avant de partir, surtout si tu as cours…<br>-J'ai encore plusieurs heures devant moi alors…  
>-Le temps que mon chauffeur vienne jusqu'ici tu as largement le temps de te laver. L'interrompit le brun.<p>

Sentant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de refuser, Naruto se contenta de hocher la tête avant d'aller jusqu'au salon récupérer ses affaires éparpillées et son sac où se trouvaient sa trousse de toilette et ses vêtements de rechanges.  
>Il attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide message à Kiba afin de le rassurer et lui expliquer la situation puis retourna dans la chambre où son client était au téléphone.<p>

-Qu'est ce que tu prends le matin ? Lui demanda ce dernier alors qu'il venait d'atteindre la porte de la salle de bain.

Surprit il le dévisagea un instant avant de bafouiller rapidement le mot « café » et de fermer la porte à double tour derrière lui.

Il observa un instant la station musicale installée sur une étagère en hauteur avant de se décider à l'allumer après avoir ouvert le jet d'eau au maximum.  
>Après s'être tourné une dernière fois vers le miroir il inspira profondément et s'assit dans la baignoire, recevant la puissance de l'eau directement sur la tête et le visage alors que les premières notes d'un triste et célèbre morceau emplissaient la pièce.<p>

_Nobody knows  
><em>_**Personne ne sait**__  
>Nobody knows but me<br>__**Personne ne sait à part moi**__  
>That I sometimes cry<br>__**Que je pleure parfois**__  
>If I could pretend that I'm asleep<br>__**Si je pouvais faire semblant de dormir**__  
>When my tears start to fall<br>__**Quand mes larmes comencent à couler**__  
>I peek out from behind these walls<br>__**Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur par derrière ces murs**__  
>I think nobody knows<br>__**Je pense que personne ne sait**__  
>Nobody knows no<br>__**Non, personne ne sait**_

La violence de l'eau l'empêchait presque de respirer correctement mais il ne s'en souciait pas, bien trop occupé à tenter d'échapper aux émotions qui le terrassaient.  
>Il avait honte de lui.<br>Malgré le fait qu'il vende son corps depuis un moment déjà, il ne s'était encore jamais senti sale ou honteux, mais aujourd'hui il se dégoutait totalement.  
>Son corps le répugnait et inconsciemment il espérait que toute cette eau brûlante effacerais un tant soi peu ce sentiment de culpabilité.<p>

_Nobody likes  
><em>_**Personne n'aime**__  
>Nobody likes to lose their inner voice<br>__**Personne n'aime perdre sa voix intérieure**__  
>The one I used to hear before my life<br>__**Celle que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre avant que ma vie**__  
>Made a choice<br>__**Ne fasse un choix**__  
>But I think nobody knows<br>__**Mais je pense que personne ne sait**__  
>No no<br>__**Non, non**__  
>Nobody knows<br>__**Personne ne sait**__  
>No<br>__**Non**_

Il tenta de revenir au moment où sa vie avait basculé vers cette voie sans issu et dû s'avouer qu'il savait parfaitement à quel moment tout s'était brisé.  
>Il se souvenait du jour, presque même de l'heure… De cette odeur de chocolat fondu qu'il surveillait sur le feu… Du bruit agaçant mais si familier du réveil de la cuisine… De cette série stupide qui passait à la télé… De cette présence qui l'avait toujours rassuré et réconforté et qui ce jour là l'avait terrifié…<br>Il se souvenait de tout, cette scène se rejouait si souvent dans le théâtre de sa mémoire qu'il en connaissait les moindres détails avec une précision destructrice.  
>Il savait… Il savait que c'était à cause de lui… A cause de cet homme qu'il considérait aujourd'hui encore comme son père… A cause de cet amour qu'il lui portait… De ce lien si précieux à ses yeux qu'il souhaitait conserver malgré tout…<br>Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'accroche encore à cette relation alors que Kakashi ne l'avait apparemment jamais considéré comme son fils ?

_Baby  
><em>_**Bébé,**__  
>Oh the secret's safe with me<br>__**Oh le secret est bien gardé avec moi**__  
>There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be<br>__**Il n'y a nul part ailleurs au monde où je pourrais me trouver**__  
>And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone<br>__**Et bébé, est-ce que cela donne l'impression que je suis toute seul**__  
>Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown<br>__**Qui sera là après que le dernier ange se soit envolé**__  
>And I've lost my way back home<br>__**Et que j'ai perdu le chemin de la maison**__  
>I think nobody knows no<br>__**Je pense que personne ne sait**__  
>I said nobody knows<br>__**J'ai dit personne ne sait**_

Kiba avait raison.  
>Il l'avait prévenu lorsqu'il avait su qu'il allait devoir travailler pour Sasuke et ses amis, il lui avait dit que cet enfoiré ne se contenterait pas de le baiser, qu'il chercherait à la contrôler, l'humilier et le détruire et c'est exactement ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit !<br>Toute cette mise en scène, tous ses sourires, cette fausse gentillesse, cette douceur feinte, tout cela n'avait qu'un seul et unique but, et lui, il s'était laissé piéger, laissé contrôler et manipuler par cet être répugnant, devenant ainsi aussi méprisable que lui.  
>Aux yeux de tous il n'était qu'une pute, mais le peu d'amour propre et d'estime qu'il avait pour lui-même résidait dans cette distance qu'il avait toujours réussit à mettre entre ses clients et lui, et en quelques heures il les avait perdu.<p>

Ses sanglots se faisaient plus bruyant et il espérait que la musique et l'eau seraient suffisantes pour les couvrir, ne voulant pas donner une raison de plus à son client de se réjouir.

_Nobody cares  
><em>_**Personne ne s'en soucie**__  
>It's win or lose not how you play the game<br>__**C'est gagner ou perdre et non pas la façon dont tu joues le jeu**__  
>And the road to darkness has a way<br>__**Et la route vers les ténébres à un moyen**__  
>Of always knowing my name<br>__**De toujours connaitre mon nom**__  
>But I think nobody knows<br>__**Mais je pense que personne ne sait**__  
>No no<br>__**Non, non**__  
>Nobody knows no no no no<br>__**Personne ne sait non, non, non, non**_

Il avait beau se frotter avec force presque rage, il avait toujours en lui le sentiment d'être sale, imprégné par quelque chose de vicieux et malsain.  
>Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, même lors de ses débuts, même avec des clients qui le répugnaient physiquement, jamais !<br>Il observa un instant sa peau rougit avant de jeter rageusement le gant de toilette contre le mur et de renverser pour la quatrième fois une bonne dose de gel douche sur son corps et ses cheveux qu'il fit mousser avec encore une fois de l'eau bouillante.

_Baby  
><em>_**Bébé,**__  
>Oh the secret's safe with me<br>__**Oh le secret est bien gardé avec moi**__  
>There's nowhere else in the world that I could ever be<br>__**Il n'y a nul part ailleurs au monde où je pourrais me trouver**__  
>And baby don't it feel like I'm all alone<br>__**Et bébé, est-ce que cela donne l'impression que je suis toute seul**__  
>Who's gonna be there after the last angel has flown<br>__**Qui sera là après que le dernier ange se soit envolé**__  
>And I've lost my way back home<br>__**Et que j'ai perdu le chemin de la maison**__  
>I think nobody knows no<br>__**Je pense que personne ne sait**__  
>I said nobody knows<br>__**J'ai dit personne ne sait**_

_Tomorrow I'll be there my friend  
><em>_**Demain je serai là mon ami**__  
>I'll wake up and start all over again<br>__**Je me réveillerai et recommencerai tout**__  
>When everybody else is gone<br>__**Quant tout le monde sera parti**__  
>No no no<br>__**Non, non, non**_

Après s'être rincé pour la cinquième fois, il ferma brusquement le robinet rouge, recevant une cascade d'eau glacée qui le fit hoqueter plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sorte de la baignoire pour enfiler l'élégant peignoir de bain dont la vision lui arracha un rictus indéchiffrable.

_Nobody knows  
><em>_**Personne ne sait**__  
>Nobody knows the rhythem of my heart<br>__**Personne ne connaît le ryhtme de mon coeur**__  
>The way I do when I'm lying in the dark<br>__**Ce que je fais quand je suis étendue dans le noir**__  
>And the world is asleep<br>__**Et que le monde est endormi**__  
>I think nobody knows<br>__**Je pense que personne ne sait**__  
>Nobody knows<br>__**Personne ne sait**__  
>Nobody knows but me<br>__**Personne ne sait à part moi**__  
>Me<br>__**Moi**_

Il se plaça de nouveau face à au miroir, satisfait de voir que son visage ne portait plus aucune trace de la détresse qu'il venait d'évacuer.  
>Il savait qu'en sortant de cette salle de bain il devrait être à nouveau impassible, calme et d'une certaine manière obéissant.<br>Tant que son histoire avec son parrain n'était pas réglée, il était condamné à supporter ses clients… Tous ses clients… Même cet Uchiwa…

**XxxxX**

Sasuke était tranquillement installé sur l'immense terrasse de sa suite, son café dans une main et sa cigarette dans l'autre.  
>Depuis son réveil un sourire qu'il aurait surement jugé de stupide ne quittait plus ses lèvres et un sentiment de profonde satisfaction l'habitait, bien loin de toutes les autres fois où après le plaisir il s'était senti frustré et énervé.<br>Ca l'agaçait un peu de le reconnaitre mais Shikamaru avait encore eu raison !  
>En entendant le blond entrer dans le salon, il se tourna rapidement vers lui reprenant au passage un visage impassible.<br>Il était vêtu d'un simple jeans noir beaucoup moins moulant que celui de la veille et d'un large pull orange foncé et le chanteur ne fut pas surprit de le trouver magnifique.  
>Les images de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et il préféra détourner la tête pour se servir un nouveau café ignorant volontairement la chaleur qui avait étonnement prit place sur ses joues.<br>Naruto ne remarqua rien bien trop concentré sur sa quasi fuite, il se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie, espérant que son client ne le retienne pas.

-Où vas-tu ?  
>-Il me semble avoir assez abusé de votre générosité monsieur.<br>-C'est à moi d'en juger non ?  
>-Il faut que j'aille en cours.<br>-Ma mère me répète depuis toujours que l'on ne peut pas commencer correctement sa journée sans un bon petit-déjeuner !

Le blond se dit que vu la dizaine de cachets et pilules qu'il venait d'ingurgiter manger quelque chose était fortement conseillé, seulement il était hors de question qu'il s'installe en face de ce connard pour déjeuner comme si de rien n'était.

-On m'attend justement pour le petit déjeuner monsieur, je n'ai donc aucune raison de vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps.

Sasuke ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, reconnaissant l'habituel ton faussement poli et docile que le doré utilisait avec lui et qu'il trouvait à cet instant charmant.

-Je vais demander au chauffeur de t'attendre à l'entrée.

**XxxxX**

En voyant la jeune femme, qui avait perdu son travail la veille à cause de son client, fumer devant l'hôtel, Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de l'aborder.

-Salut… Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais… Enfin l'hôtel St Louis cherche depuis plusieurs jours quelqu'un alors peut-être que…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompu par la vue de son meilleur ami dans les bras duquel il se précipita.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te voir !  
>-Moi aussi… Souffla le brun en le serrant plus fort.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème ?  
>-Pas ici…<br>-C'est Sakura c'est ça ?  
>-Non ! Enfin la nouvelle l'a bouleversée mais…<br>-Quelle nouvelle ?

Kiba ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'expliquer la situation, mais face au regard insistant et inquiet de son meilleur ami il préféra être direct.

-La fac est au courant ! Ils savent pour Sakura et toi !

* * *

><p><strong>XxxxX<strong>

Musique : « Nobody knows » by Pink


	5. Chapitre 4 Song for you

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre:Whatever they say (WTS)  
>Genre: RomanceLéger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<br>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
>Raiting: Entre M et Ma..<br>Warning: Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
>Résumé:<em>"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."<em> Il faut lire le petit chapitre 0 pour connaitre le sujet.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Je ne vais pas me répéter, j'ai déjà expliqué les raisons de mon retard sur l'Ange et Harem et si je refaisais un copiercoller ici ça vous saoulerait surement ! Je vais donc juste m'excuser et vous expliquer qu'exceptionnellement pour me faire ****PARDONNER, J'AI FAIS UN CHAPITRE QUI EN REGROUPE 4 AU MOINS VU QUE J'AI ECRIS ENVIRON 42 PAGES****! Ne vous y habituez pas, c'est exceptionnel pour cette fiction ! Et ça veux aussi dire que l'histoire aura moins de chapitre que prévu (mais ça on s'en fout !)**

**Note 2 : Beaucoup de gens me demande si le Shika/Kiba va avancer ou si Sakura va sortir avec Neji. Sincèrement je n'ai pas du tout pensé à leurs amours et avoir autant de questions me donnent envie d'avoir votre avis en fait. Avec qui verriez-vous Shika et Sakura ? Je ne peux pas vous garantir que vos souhaits seront exaucés mais vos idées tourneront en boucle jusqu'à ce que mon maitre (mon dictateur de cerveau) bloque sur un choix !**

**Note 3 : Avant d'écrire cette fiction j'ai pas mal réfléchit au côté « luxe et richesse » avec notamment le fonctionnement de « Saint Hokage » et je me suis demandé si je traiterais ça avec un côté « réaliste » ou plutôt avec la touche « burlesque drama » que j'ai aussi utilisé dans Harem. Au final j'ai opté comme vous l'avez deviné pour la seconde option parce que j'aime avoir ce petit côté dingue, loufoque et décalé et que c'est aussi une façon de marquer un peu plus mon « style » (argh c'est tellement prétentieux d'utiliser ce terme pour quelqu'un qui n'écrit même pas vraiment ! ^^). Donc le côté drama est voulu et assumé ! Désolée pour ceux que ça gêne ! **

**Note 4 : On peut avoir le sentiment qu'il ne se passe rien dans ce pourtant très long chapitre mais je pense qu'au contraire l'histoire avance et que les événements sont tous bien plus importants qu'ils n'y paraissent !  
>Note 5 : Merci à <span>« qqnmaecrit »<span> pour sa correction et ses supers suggestions ! **

**Note 6 : MERCI A TOUS CEUX QUI ME LISENT et me SOUTIENNENT ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**Song For You**

Sasuke était installé à son bureau depuis plus d'une heure, incapable d'avancer le projet qui trônait sous ses yeux.  
>Neji qui était parti dans une longue explication s'arrêta net en remarquant que son ami n'avait pas écouté un seul mot.<br>Il échangea un regard avec Shikamaru et Shino, avant de reporter leur attention sur leur leader qui jouait avec son téléphone portable, absorbé par ce qui leur semblait être de mystérieuses pensées.

-Et donc ton frère et Jiraya on enfin décidé de vivre leur amour au grand jour et ils ont fuit tous les deux en Egypte pour élever des licornes roses ! S'exclama le bassiste.  
>-Ouai…c'est génial pour eux…Je suis ravi…Souffla le chanteur en se tournant vers l'immense baie vitrée derrière lui.<br>-Bon, je crois que ça dépasse nos compétences ! Déclara Shino en ramassant ses dossiers.  
>-Donc on te laisse t'en occuper Shika ! Ajouta Neji en faisant de même.<p>

Le guitariste leur fit signe qu'il acceptait la mission et les deux autres s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la pièce pour finir le travail, ne provoquant une fois de plus aucune réaction de la part du chanteur.

-Bon qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! S'exclama-t-il en tapant bruyamment sur le bureau avec la paume de sa main.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement avant de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux en soupirant.

-J'ai un peu la tête ailleurs…  
>-Oh vraiment ? Railla l'autre. Ça ne se remarque absolument pas !<br>-Je…  
>-Tu ?<br>-Je pense à cette nuit. Avoua-t-il doucement.

Shikamaru se figea un instant, surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, avant de s'autoriser un léger sourire discret.

- Dis-moi tout !  
>-Je t'ai déjà tout raconté au petit déjeuner ! Grommela le chanteur.<br>-Ce qui est drôle c'est qu'habituellement j'ai le droit à un récit détaillé pour un acte sans intérêt d'une dizaine de minutes et que cette fois ci je n'ai eu le droit qu'à quelques mots pour toute une nuit !  
>-Shika…<br>-Qu'est ce qui te tracasse autant ?  
>-C'est juste…Pourquoi est ce que cette pute pense pouvoir monopoliser mes pensés ? Au nom de quoi devrais-je passer mon temps à me demander ce qu'il fait ou avec qui il est ? S'emporta-t-il soudainement. Pourquoi devrais-je être énervé de tomber sur la foutue messagerie de son téléphone ?<br>-Calme toi, c'est juste que…  
>-NON ! Je vais juste annuler ce contrat à la con et en finir définitivement avec cette putain !<p>

Il voulut se lever mais n'en eu pas l'occasion, déstabilisé par l'entré fracassante d'un Naruto visiblement hors de lui et de ses deux meilleurs amis, suivit d'un Jiraya contrarié.

-Vous ! Hurla le blond en se précipitant vers son bureau tout en le pointant du doigt. De quel droit cherchez-vous à détruire ma vie ? Ça ne vous suffit pas de me baiser, de me violenter et de m'humilier ? Vous vous êtes dis qu'il valait mieux foutre en l'air toute mon existence ?

Sasuke qui se remettait doucement de sa surprise et de la violence de l'arrivé de ses « invités » reprit peu à peu son masque d'impassibilité et se contenta de le dévisager avec dédain.

-Pourquoi avez-vous mêlez mes amis à cette histoire ? Continua le doré sur le même ton. Pourquoi vous êtes allé raconter toutes ces conneries ?  
>-Écoutez, si vous êtes venus tous les trois faire ce cinéma pour obtenir plus d'argent ou…<br>-Parce qu'en plus vous allez nier ? Cria Naruto. Je vous parle du fait que ma faculté est au courant pour mon job et qu'elle m'a gentiment mis à la porte, tout en faisant de même pour Sakura et Kiba ! Je vous parle du fait que notre appartement a été racheté, qu'on se retrouve à la rue et qu'étonnement tous les loyers qui sont dans nos moyens nous sont refusés ! Vous vous souvenez maintenant ou vous détruisez tellement d'existence que vous avez du mal à toutes les garder en mémoire ?  
>-Sasuke n'aurait jamais…Tenta Shikamaru<br>-Toi tais-toi ! L'interrompit le blond. J'ai eu le loisir de discuter avec Nathan qui m'a bien expliqué que c'était lui qui avait prévenu ma fac et celle des alentours et qu'il s'était aussi débrouillé pour qu'on se retrouve à la rue, et il a cru bon de préciser que toutes ses actions étaient la faute de cet enfoiré !  
>-Nathan ? Questionna le chanteur en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Ouais ! Qui aurait cru que vous étiez si proches !  
>-Naru je t'assure que…Intervint Jiraya.<br>-OH, TOI LA FERME ! L'interrompit le blond. Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Ça fait deux fois ! DEUX FOIS BORDEL ! Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fais au juste ? POURQUOI TU CHERCHES A ME DÉTRUIRE ?

Naruto s'appuya sur le rebord du bureau en sentant une vive douleur traverser poitrine alors qu'une goutte de sang provenant de son nez, menaçait de tomber sur la magnifique moquette bleue.

-Naru…Intervint doucement Kiba en posant une main sur son épaule et sortant un mouchoir de l'autre. Arrête…Ça ne sert à rien et c'est mauvais pour toi…Rentrons…

Le blond plongea son regard en colère dans celui de Sasuke et dut se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

-Je suppose que maintenant que je suis un clochard sans avenir, vous êtes satisfait ? Déclara-t-il d'une voix calme mais pleine de haine. Notre collaboration est donc terminée ?

Le chanteur encore surprit par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et par le regard meurtrier que l'autre venait de lui jeter, ne répondit rien.

-Bien ! Parce que si vous aviez d'autres idées pour me torturer, il va falloir les reporter sur une autre victime! Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Kiba et Sakura. Ce que vous venez de faire équivaut largement à une rupture de contrat !

Un silence pesant prit place durant quelques secondes dans l'immense bureau où chacun tentait de remettre les événements en place avant que Shikamaru ne se tourne vers son meilleur ami.

-Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait ça…Souffla-t-il les poings serrés.

Sasuke le regarda droit dans les yeux et le guitariste pu voir qu'il était en colère, même si la cause lui échappait encore.

-Neji, je compte sur toi pour faire comprendre à notre ami ce qu'il en coûte d'utiliser mon nom sans autorisation !  
>-Comme si c'était fait ! Lâcha le bassiste en attrapant son téléphone.<p>

Shikamaru était soulagé que le chanteur n'ait rien à voir avec cette histoire mais il était tout de même en colère contre lui.

-Au moins tu as ce que tu voulais, le contrat est rompu ! Lança-t-il avant de partir.

**W**

Presque trois semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis l'incident.  
>Trois longues semaines, qui contre toute attente parurent une éternité pour Sasuke qui n'avait pas réussit à effacer son sentiment de culpabilité.<p>

Il avait appelé le blond, il l'avait même appelé tous les jours en mettant sa fierté de côté mais seule la messagerie lui avait répondu et Jiraya lui avait expliqué que pour le moment il ne prenait plus aucun client.  
>Alors fatigué de se torturer, il avait cédé face à ce qui le rongeait et voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait aujourd'hui au premier étage d'un immeuble miteux avec Shikamaru, Jiraya et monsieur Hatake.<p>

Trois coups brefs furent tapés et l'espace d'un instant Sasuke eut le sentiment que ce simple geste allait suffire à faire s'effondrer l'immeuble.  
>Mais rien de tel n'arriva et rapidement la porte s'ouvrit sur Kiba qui leur jeta immédiatement un regard assassin.<p>

-Entrez ! Grogna-t-il presque.

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'installer sur un vieux canapé où ils durent se serrer alors que Sakura faisait son apparition, leur jetant les mêmes coups d'œil haineux que son ami.

-Je vais le chercher ! Lança Kiba avant de disparaitre derrière une porte.

Immédiatement le rythme cardiaque du chanteur s'accéléra et il serra sans s'en rendre compte sa main sur le tissu rugueux de son jeans hors de prix.

Naruto fit enfin son apparition et le brun eu un sursaut de stupeur.  
>La dernière image qu'il avait de lui était celle de quelqu'un de fort, fier et d'extrêmement en colère, tout le contraire de maintenant.<br>Il marchait difficilement, aidé, voir presque porté par Kiba, son visage était d'une pâleur qui aurait presque pu concurrencer la sienne, ses lèvres étaient bleues, toutes gercées et il avait énormément maigri, une bonne dizaine de kilos semblait s'être envolée comme par magie.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, il ne leur accorda même pas un regard, ses cheveux décoiffés tombant négligemment devant ses yeux.  
>Sasuke voulu se lever pour aller vers lui, guidé par un désir nouveau mais monsieur Hatake le devança.<p>

-Naru…  
>-Ka ?<p>

Le malade se détacha délicatement de Kiba pour se laisser tomber contre son parrain qui l'étreignit délicatement.

Naruto savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller et espérer quoique ce soit, il n'était pas venu le voir une seule fois pendant sa convalescence et ne s'était même pas occupé de savoir s'il avait où non trouvé un logement, la seule raison de sa présence ici était le travail et l'argent.  
>Il le savait et pourtant cette étreinte lui rappelait l'époque où il était encore naïf et confiant, l'époque ou Kakashi se comportait comme un père.<p>

Ce dernier mit d'ailleurs fin à leur câlin, le repoussant assez brutalement alors que son meilleur ami le rattrapait de justesse avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol.

Sasuke observa avec attention Hatake.

Est-ce que ce type avait une double personnalité ?

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour chasser toutes les pensés incongrues qui affluaient en lui avant de reporter son attention sur Naruto qui était calé sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, un air de profonde fatigue sur le visage et quelques larmes sur les joues.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer une fois de plus et la culpabilité se fit de nouveau ressentir.

-Monsieur Uchiwa est là pour vous faire une proposition. Déclara simplement Kakashi.  
>-Je croyais que c'était pour la rupture de contrat ! S'exclama Sakura.<br>-En fait bien qu'il est été prouvé qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec vos récents problèmes, il a été pris de compassion et…  
>-Conneries ! Cracha Kiba.<br>-Sasuke vous offre l'occasion à tous les trois de finir votre cursus à Saint Hokage ! Intervint Jiraya.  
>-PARDON ? Cria presque la jeune femme.<br>-La directrice est d'accord pour vous offrir une bourse et tenter de voir si des élèves venant d'établissements extérieurs peuvent s'adapter au fonctionnement de l'établissement. Poursuivit-il.  
>-Est-elle vraiment d'accord ou n'a-t-elle juste pas pu dire non à Monsieur Uchiwa ? Demanda difficilement le blond.<br>-Naruto c'est une occasion unique pour toi et tes amis ! Expliqua Jiraya. Quelque soient vos projets d'avenir, aucun employeur, aucune école supérieure nous vous refusera si vous venez de Saint Hokage ! De plus vous serez logés et nourris au petit château !  
>-Tu veux dire entassés comme du bétail avec les autres putes ?<br>-Est-ce que tu vas vraiment compromettre ton avenir et surtout celui de tes amis ?  
>-Ne nous utilise pas pour l'influencer ! Hurla Sakura.<br>-Et pour le contrat ? Demanda Kiba.  
>-Et bien…En fait…<br>-Vu que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, il n'y a aucune raison de rompre le contrat. Intervint calmement Sasuke malgré l'impression dérangeante que son cœur tentait d'exploser sa cage thoracique pour s'écraser sur le sol.

Le malade émit un drôle de son et personne en dehors de son meilleur ami ne su dire si c'était de la lassitude ou du mépris.

-Naru chéri…Intervint Kakashi. Arrêtons tout ça…Laisse tomber cet immonde travail, oublie cet horrible individu et reviens vivre à la maison…Est-ce que tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'en finir avec ce stupide jeu ?

Sasuke et Shikamaru regardaient l'homme avec effarement. Depuis quand un proxénète demandait avec un sourire ravi à l'un de ses prostitué d'arrêter le travail ?  
>Et pourquoi au lieu d'être fou de joie Naruto semblait encore plus abattu et malheureux ?<p>

-Ça me dégoute…Souffla le blond…La simple idée de me retrouver dans le même établissement que ce type, le fait de vivre sous le même toit que lui, ça me donne envie de vomir…Poursuivit-il alors que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues creusées. Mais il y a une chose qui à mes yeux est bien pire que ça…Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi…Ce n'est pas un jeu !

Kakashi ravala rapidement sa déception et sa colère pour retrouver son sourire agaçant.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu comptes accepter la proposition de Monsieur Uchiwa ? Bien que je doute que ce dernier soit toujours enclin à t'accueillir après avoir entendu les propos tenus à son égard.

Sasuke se tourna vivement vers lui, cet homme l'énervait de plus en plus ! Il y avait quelque chose de sombre chez lui et il était persuadé qu'il se passait quelque chose de louche entre lui et le blond.

-Je n'ai pas l'habitude de changer d'avis si facilement ! Répondit-il sèchement en soutenant le regard noir de son vis-à-vis.  
>-Naru, tu es sûr ? Le questionna doucement Kiba en lui caressant les cheveux.<br>-Tu sais que je ne le fais pas gaieté de cœur mais…Évidement je ne vous oblige pas à accepter aussi et…  
>-Comme si on allait te laisser y aller seul ! S'exclama Sakura.<br>-Alors c'est d'accord ? Voulu savoir Jiraya.  
>-On sera des élèves normaux ?<br>-Oui.  
>-On n'aura rien à débourser ?<br>-Tout est pris en charge.  
>-Le fait de vivre là-bas n'empiétera pas sur notre vie privé ou notre liberté ?<br>-Absolument pas !  
>-Et lorsque Monsieur Uchiwa se sera lassé de mon cul, que se passera-t-il ?<br>-Vous serez toujours des élèves internes de Saint Hokage, ça ne changera rien !

Naruto s'appuya un peu plus contre son meilleur ami en fermant les yeux avant de pousser un profond soupir.

-Je…Je suis un peu souffrant donc…  
>-Vous vous installerez tranquillement au château et entamerez votre premier jour de cours quand tu te sentiras mieux. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?<br>-Oui…  
>-Appelez moi la veille dans ce cas, que je puisse prévenir la directrice et les professeurs.<br>-Bien ! S'exclama Kakashi en se levant. On va pouvoir vous laisser alors !

Les autres se levèrent à leur tour et Kiba installa délicatement son meilleur ami dans le canapé désormais vide pour les raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie.

-Ah j'ai oublié de demandé à Naru l'argent de ces trois semaines ! Rit Kakashi en tentant de retournant dans le salon.  
>-Tiens ! Cracha Kiba en appuyant fortement une énorme enveloppe sur son torse, l'empêchant ainsi de rejoindre le blond. Il y a le compte !<br>-Oh évidement Sakura et toi payez pour lui ! Rit l'argenté. Vous avez aussi réussi à avoir les médicaments ? Tu as augmenté tes strip-teases ? Vendu ton corps ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton moqueur. Tout ça pour quelqu'un que tu ne baises même pas !

Rapidement, il fut plaqué contre la porte par Kiba.

-Arrête de parler de lui comme d'un bout de viande ! Il te considérait comme son père bordel !  
>-Justement, il ne m'abandonnera jamais ! Alors ne m'énerve pas sale gosse !<p>

Le brun se contenta de resserrer sa prise sur le bras du plus âgé.

-Mais vas-y ! Demande-lui de choisir entre nous ! Je n'attends que ça !

Subitement Kakashi perdu son superbe sourire, il savait que malgré l'amour que lui portait Naruto, il ne ferait jamais le poids face à son meilleur ami, voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais tenté de les séparer.

Kiba eu un petit rire moqueur en s'éloignant de lui.

-Tu le sais n'est ce pas ? Tu sais lequel il choisirait…

Ils se firent face une dernière fois sous les regards curieux des trois autres qui suivaient l'échange avec attention, avant que l'argenté n'ouvre violemment la porte pour sortir.

**W**

Naruto regarda autour de lui, avant de respirer profondément pour se tourner vers ses deux meilleurs amis qui semblaient aussi peu enthousiastes que lui.

Une semaine était passée depuis la proposition de Sasuke, et même s'il n'était pas totalement remis physiquement, il avait décidé qu'il était temps d'affronter ce lieu historique qui à ses yeux représentait l'enfer.

Ils n'avaient même pas encore eu le loisir de s'installer et d'aller saluer ceux qui leur serviraient de compagnons d'infortune, ils devaient apparemment aller en cours avant !

-Au moins je vais pouvoir parler avec ce Lee ! S'exclama Kiba en dévisageant l'imposante porte devant laquelle ils attendaient leur guide.  
>-Kib' ! Je doute qu'entrer en guerre avec nos nouveaux colocataires soit une bonne idée !<br>-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait rester non ?

Naruto haussa les épaules avant de sourire légèrement.

Il est vrai qu'ils ne resteraient probablement pas assez longtemps pour se faire apprécier ou haïr…Quoiqu'avec son meilleur ami, tout était possible !

-Évite juste les conflits inutiles ok ? Ce type n'a rien fait de mal et il ne se souviendra sans doute même pas de nous !  
>-Ah vous voilà ! Les interrompit Shikamaru le sourire aux lèvres.<br>-Ouais…Nous voilà…  
>-Je me suis proposé pour vous servir de guide le temps que vous vous habituez à l'établissement et ses drôles de coutumes !<br>-C'est très gentil à toi !

Naruto lui sourit sincèrement, tentant de ravaler sa mauvaise humeur. Après tout ce n'était pas la faute du guitariste s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette galère !

-Par contre vous allez devoir subir le supplice de la directrice ! Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais elle a décidé de vous recevoir personnellement.  
>-Elle ne le fait pas habituellement ? Le questionna Sakura.<br>-C'est son adjointe qui gère tout ici normalement.  
>-Elle doit surement avoir peur que des gens comme nous ternissent l'image de sa précieuse école ! Grogna Kiba en jetant des regards noirs aux rares étudiants présents dans les couloirs qu'ils traversaient.<br>-Pourquoi tu parles de supplice au fait ?  
>-Disons que les rares élèves à l'avoir vu sont encore traumatisés !<br>-A ce point ?  
>-Même les parents n'osent pas lui tenir tête !<br>-Oh…Et bien je sens que l'on va passer un excellent moment !  
>-Ce sera rapide, ne vous en faites pas ! Tenta de les rassurer Shikamaru en s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois massif. Je vous attends ici ! Ajouta-t-il en s'installant dans un énorme canapé en cuir.<p>

Les trois autres se regardèrent un instant avant de respirer profondément et de laisser Sakura appuyer sur ce qui semblait être une sonnette.  
>Après ça, comme indiqué sur la porte, ils entrèrent en tentant d'ignorer les boules de stresse qui avaient prises place dans leurs ventres.<p>

-Excusez moi…  
>-Oh bonjour ! S'exclama ce qui devait être la secrétaire. Vous êtes le rendez vous de dix heures de Madame?<br>-Surement…Souffla le blond.  
>-Allez-y ! Répondit-elle en leur indiquant un long couloir rouge sang. Je vais vous annoncer !<br>-Vachement rassurant ! Murmura Kiba en attrapant la main de son meilleur ami.  
>-Moi je trouve ça plutôt cool ! Répondit Sakura en faisant comme lui.<p>

Brusquement, un bruit de porte qui claque les fit sursauter, attirant leurs regards vers une femme d'une quarantaine d'année à la poitrine généreuse.

-Oh les gosses, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Cria-telle.

Naruto resta un instant interdit avant de reprendre peu à peu conscience.

-Tsunade ?! S'exclama-t-il.  
>-La seule et unique ! Répondit-elle en les poussant dans son bureau.<p>

Amusée par leur manque de réaction, elle sourit devant leurs mains entrelacées et se dirigea vers sa machine à café pour leur laisser le temps de se remettre.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Kiba.  
>-C'est mon bureau !<br>-Alors c'est toi le dragon ?!  
>-Pardon ?! Demanda-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.<br>-Je veux dire…C'est toi la directrice de Saint Hokage ?

Elle soupira bruyamment avant de déposer une tasse devant Naruto.

-Bois, ça te fera du bien.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de reporter son attention sur le carré de chocolat qui accompagnait son café.

-Donc tu ne savais pas que je dirigeais cette école ? Le questionna-t-elle.  
>-Pour moi tu es un mélange de Docteur House et de Pasteur !<br>-Et bien je ne passe pas non plus mon temps à faire des diagnostiques impossibles ou enfermée dans un laboratoire !  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Ok…J'avoue que je ne m'occupe pas de cet établissement ! Shizune se charge de tout ! La tradition veut que ce soit le conseil général qui élise le directeur et ces vieux fous m'ont choisie !  
>-Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?<br>-Parce que j'ai étudié ici et surtout parce que je fais partie du conseil et que donc je suis tenue d'être préparée à ce genre de fonction !  
>-Tu n'as aucune psychologie !<br>-Je sais ! J'ai essayé de leur expliquer que je ne supporterais pas de devoir gérer des ados attardés en chaleur mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir !  
>-Donc tu as tout délégué à ton adjointe ?<br>-Oui, je lui fais entièrement confiance !  
>-En fait tu fais comme à l'hôpital, tu exploites les gens !<p>

Ce fut au tour de Sakura d'être foudroyée du regard et immédiatement elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

-Donc bébé, tu n'as pas accepté de venir étudier ici pour moi ? Je suis déçue…

Naruto ne s'offusqua pas du surnom, Tsunade le lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre pour le faire enrager et il était certain que rien au monde ne pourrait lui faire perdre cette habitude.

-Tu as accepté de nous prendre pour ça ?  
>-Évidemment ! Sinon pourquoi ?<br>-Parce que cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa te l'a demandé ! S'exclama Kiba.

La directrice en explosa de rire en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Oh mon dieu ! C'est la première fois en vingt ans que ce gosse me demande une faveur, je n'en revenais pas ! J'avoue qu'au début je voulais lui dire non pour avoir le plaisir de le malmener mais quand j'ai vu vos noms sur le dossier…  
>-Tu connais Sasuke personnellement ? S'étonna la jeune femme.<br>-Je suis sa marraine.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Ses parents sont de très bons amis.  
>-Tu n'as pas hérité du meilleur…<br>-Ha ce sale morveux n'est pas un mauvais garçon !  
>-C'est un enfoiré !<br>-C'est vrai que ses dernières années son comportement n'a pas été des plus exemplaires, mais il était tellement mignon quand il est venu me demander de vous prendre ici ! Il avait l'air si abattu !  
>-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses si facilement tomber dans ce genre de piège !<br>-Oh tu sais ça n'a pas été facile pour lui de venir me demander un service ! Surtout que je ne l'ai pas épargné !  
>-Ce type fait uniquement ça pour lui ! S'emporta Naruto. Il cherche à tout contrôler !<br>-C'est donc bien un client ?  
>-Oui…Mais plus pour longtemps…<p>

Tsunade ne dit rien plus, elle se contenta de jouer à nouveau avec ses cheveux avant de leur servir à nouveau un café et du chocolat.

-Pourquoi êtes vous venus étudiez ici ? A tes yeux cet endroit, c'est un peu l'enfer non ? Alors pourquoi ?  
>-Un de mes clients à tout balancé à la fac…<br>-Non ?!  
>-Il a aussi fait en sorte qu'on se retrouve à la rue. Ajouta Kiba.<br>-Qui est ce petit con ?  
>-Nathan.<br>-Le gamin en chaleur ?  
>-Ouais…<br>-Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais mis fin à votre contrat ?  
>-Non mais apparemment Sasuke y est pour quelque chose.<br>-Oh ? Alors ce gamin est capable de ressentir de la culpabilité ?  
>-Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est incapable de ressentir quoique ce soit ! Il cherche juste à accroitre sa domination !<br>-Ok, ok ! Sujet sensible, j'ai compris ! S'exclama-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Occupons nous plutôt de ça !

Elle leur tendit à chacun une pochette noire et rouge et une enveloppe grise.

-Vous y trouverez votre carte magnétique, un plan, le règlement, votre emploi du temps, une documentation et quelques autres trucs que vous pourrez regarder plus tard.  
>-Bien.<br>-Sinon bébé, il y a quatre infirmeries, et je les ai déjà informées qu'en cas de souci, ce serait le docteur Yong qui s'occuperait de toi ! Et évidement n'hésite pas à me biper si besoin !  
>-Comme d'habitude.<br>-Ah non bien mieux ! Parce que je me sentirais moins inquiète de te savoir ici la journée, pas trop loin de moi.  
>-Tu as dis que tu n'étais jamais là ! Intervint Sakura.<br>-Oui mais l'école vient d'inaugurer un magnifique laboratoire ultra moderne donc il se peut que je sois soudainement plus présente !  
>-Tu ne me lâcheras donc jamais !<br>-Pas avant d'avoir trouvé !  
>-Tu n'auras surement pas assez de temps pour ça doc !<br>-M'appelle pas comme ça, sale gosse ! Surtout si c'est pour dire des conneries !

Naruto se contenta de lui sourire, heureux et reconnaissant malgré tout de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui depuis des années.

Ils se levèrent en même temps et les deux autres comprirent que c'était la fin de l'entretien.

-Et bien finalement ce n'a pas été un supplice !  
>-Ne me tente pas Kiba !<p>

La grimace du jeune homme provoqua un fou rire général qui ne prit fin que lorsque les nouveaux élèves sortirent du bureau.

Arrivé au devant le bureau de la secrétaire, ils entendirent de nouveau la porte claque contre le mur et la voix puissante de Tsunade.

-Bébé, la prochaine fois que tu ne m'appelle pas, alors que tu as des problèmes je me venge sur le pauvre garçon limité qui te sert de meilleur ami !  
>-Pourquoi moi ? Soupira Kiba, accentuant ainsi les rires des deux autres.<p>

En les voyant sortir le sourire aux lèvres, Shikamaru qui s'était inquiété resta un instant ahuri.

-Ca va ?  
>-Oui, pourquoi ?<br>-C'est juste que je n'ai jamais vu personne rire en sortant de ce bureau alors…  
>-Tu m'étonnes ! Souffla Kiba.<br>-C'est gentil de te faire du souci mais tout va bien.  
>-Bon, on va pouvoir aller en cours alors ! S'exclama le guitariste en les guidant à nouveau dans le bâtiment.<br>-On a des matières en communs ? Le questionna Naruto.  
>-En fait ici il n'y a pas de matière en particulier à choisir ! Tu peux assister aux cours que tu veux, quand tu veux ! Après évidement si tu veux avoir une note il faut être présent à tous les examens sans exception !<br>-Plutôt intéressant comme concept !  
>-Je sais que vous n'avez aucune envie d'être là, mais il n'y a pas que du mauvais dans cette école.<br>-Et pourquoi devrait-on croire le meilleur ami de l'enfoiré qui nous a mis dans cette situation ?  
>-Kiba !<br>-Il n'a pas tord ! Ajouta Sakura.

Naruto envoya un regard désolée vers Shikamaru qui lui sourit en retour même si l'attitude et les propos des deux autres l'avait blessé.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, seules les explications diverses du musicien se firent entendre, jusqu'à leur arrivée devant leur salle de cours.

-Le cours commence dans cinq minutes mais la plupart des élèves sont déjà installés. Expliqua-t-il. Vous avez des questions ?  
>-Est-ce qu'on va être avec tes amis ? Voulu savoir la brune.<br>-Sasuke n'a jamais mis les pieds dans ce cours, je crois qu'il y a plus de risque de voir les morts ressusciter !

Shikamaru sourit avant de s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte mais Naruto l'en empêcha.

-Un problème ?  
>-Juste…C'est quelle matière ?<br>-Ah oui ! Comme tu m'as parlé de ton amour pour la philosophie je me suis dis que ce serait bien pour débuter.  
>-Merci ! Lui sourit l'autre. C'est vraiment très gentil.<br>-Bon on y va ? Grogna Kiba en appuyant sur la main du guitariste toujours posée sur la poignée de la porte.

Ils firent quelques pas dans la salle mais personne ne remarqua leur présence, tous trop pris par leurs activités.

Les trois amis observèrent la pièce avec stupeur.  
>C'était censé être une simple salle de cours mais elle était dix fois plus grande que leur minuscule appartement.<br>Les luxueux bureaux et les fauteuils étaient agencés un peu partout selon les groupes formés et au fond il y avait même une table de dix !  
>Entre les ordinateurs des uns, les lecteurs portables des autres, les consoles, les boissons et les gâteaux disposés un peu partout, on avait plus le sentiment d'être dans une salle de jeux que dans un cours de philosophie.<p>

Une voix féminine les coupa dans leur observation.

-Vous êtes les nouveaux élèves je suppose ?  
>-Oui professeur ! Répondit Shikamaru. Sakura, Naruto et Kiba !<br>-Bien ! Je suis mademoiselle Yûhi votre professeur de philosophie ! J'espère avoir la chance de vous avoir lors de mes prochains cours !  
>-Certainement ! C'est une matière que j'apprécie énormément !<br>-Ah c'est assez rare de nos jours !  
>-C'est dommage.<br>-Bien, je n'ai pas très envie de vous mettre mal à l'aise mais il faut que je parle de votre arrivée au reste de la classe ! Expliqua-t-elle en saisissant un micro.

Bien que surpris les autres ne dirent rien, suivant avec attention ses faits et gestes.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît !

Sa voix résonna dans toute la salle, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur elle et donc sur eux. Le professeur voulu continuer mais l'arrivée peu discrète de Sasuke, Neji et Shino la coupa dans son élan.

-Et bien Naru je t'annonce qu'apparemment tu as des chances de rencontrer Voltaire et Oscar Wilde, vu que les morts ne vont pas tarder à ressusciter ! Railla Kiba en foudroyant du regard Shikamaru qui ne le remarqua même pas, bien trop abasourdi par l'arrivée de ses amis.

Naruto observa tous les regards dévier vers le groupe qui se dirigeait avec assurance mais surtout arrogance vers une grande table bien située.  
>Elle était déjà prise mais en voyant les trois musiciens s'arrêter en face d'eux, les occupants ramassèrent immédiatement leurs affaires pour leur céder la place.<p>

-Et bien je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à avoir la chance de vous voir assister à l'un de mes cours messieurs ! S'exclama le professeur.  
>-Et bien on a été mis au courant qu'aujourd'hui c'était la journée mini-jupe donc…Répondit Neji le regard rivé sur les longues jambes de la demoiselle, qui ne s'en offusqua pas.<br>-Bon, reprit-elle dans le micro. Avant d'être interrompu je tenais à vous informer de l'arrivée de trois nouveaux élèves dans notre établissement.

Les regards étaient de nouveau sur eux et instinctivement Naruto qui était au milieu saisit les mains de ses deux amis avec angoisse.

Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'il avait peur, dans le fond les regards ici étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'ils recevaient ailleurs.  
>Pas mal de mépris, un peu de moquerie, un soupçon d'envie et quelques pincés de désirs.<p>

Exactement comme d'habitude ! On avait envie de le rabaisser ou de le baiser, voir les deux à la fois !

-Je suppose que vous savez déjà qu'ils viennent d'une faculté publique et qu'ils sont donc en dehors de notre système de…de pouvoir. Je vous demanderez donc de vous comportez correctement afin de leur laisser d'agréables souvenirs de leur séjour chez nous.

Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle ne parlait pas d'eux comme de nouveaux élèves censés passer au moins trois ans ici mais plutôt comme de touristes venus passer quelques jours dans un monde différent du leur.

Ils n'étaient vraiment pas à leur place et même leur si gentille professeur leur faisant bien savoir…

Sasuke lui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce que disait la jeune femme ou les gens autour de lui, il avait le regard rivé sur le blond qui semblait comme à son habitude l'ignorer totalement.

Il avait l'air un peu plus en forme que la dernière fois mais il n'avait pas encore reprit de poids et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.  
>Peut être que les autres ne la voyait pas mais il avait clairement en tête les images de la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et même s'il préférait ne pas trop y penser en public, ces souvenirs lui permettaient parfaitement de voir qu'il était encore souffrant.<p>

Apparemment devoir étudier et vivre ici n'avait rien d'une solution réjouissante pour lui, et le poids sur le cœur du chanteur loin de disparaitre se fit plus pesant.

-Bon je pense que vous pouvez aller vous asseoir ! S'exclama mademoiselle Yûhi. Shikamaru c'est toi qui leur sers de guide ?  
>-Oui mademoiselle !<br>-Bien vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir à la table libre devant celle de monsieur Nara alors !

Personne ne fit de commentaire, le guitariste rejoignit la table de son meilleur ami et les trois autres s'installèrent à celle juste devant.

-Alors ? Demanda Kiba.  
>-Une semaine ? Souffla Sakura.<br>-Tu plaisante ! S'exclama Naruto. Ils ne vont pas attendre aussi longtemps et Kib' ne sait pas se contrôler !  
>-Alors ? Répéta le brun.<br>-Peut être deux jours…Répondit pensivement le blond.  
>-Mais arrête, ils ne vont peut être pas nous virer pour une seule bagarre !<br>-Tu as raison Saku, si Kib' défonce un de ces gosses de riches on va surement finir sans école, sans argent et en taule !  
>-Quitte à finir en prison autant aller éliminer ce petit con de Nathan !<br>-Ca me semble être un bon plan !

Ils se sourirent et une fois de plus instinctivement leurs mains se trouvèrent sous la table pour ne plus se lâcher.

Derrière, Sasuke et ses amis avaient suivi l'échange avec stupeur, surpris de voir que les nouveaux à peine arrivés envisageaient déjà leur départ.

Mais dans un sens ils n'avaient pas tord, il y aurait surement quelques élèves pour chercher les ennuis et ici le gagnant était toujours le plus riche, c'était la règle.

Shikamaru reporta son attention sur son meilleur ami qui semblait songeur, les sourcils froncés, visiblement contrarié.

Jusqu'où le chanteur allait-il bien aller ?

**W**

Naruto soupira en se massant la nuque.  
>Le dernier cours de la journée était enfin fini ! Il allait pouvoir, il l'espérait prendre une bonne douche et se reposer un peu.<p>

Ça ne s'était pas si mal passé que ça, les élèves ne leur avaient pas adressé la parole, les salles étaient très confortables, les professeurs prestigieux et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait pas revu Sasuke !

Mais à présent il était temps de découvrir le lieu qui allait leur servir de dortoir pendant « leur séjour » et cette pensée gâchait considérablement la bonne humeur que la fin de journée avait apportée.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, ça va bien se passer ! Le rassura son meilleur ami.  
>-J'ai juste…Je n'ai pas envie d'être là…<p>

L'autre ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'attirer contre lui pour un câlin, sans se soucier des gens autour.

-Hey ! Et moi ? Gémit Sakura.

Les garçons lui sourirent avant de se séparer légèrement pour lui faire une place au milieu de leur étreinte.

Shikamaru resta en retrait, leur laissant quelques minutes pour se retrouver et se donner du courage avant de toussoter légèrement un peu gêné de les interrompre.

-Vous…vous êtes prêts ?  
>-On te suit ! Tenta de lancer joyeusement le doré.<br>-La voiture est juste devant la porte.  
>-Pourquoi une voiture ?<br>-Ca reste plus rapide et plus simple qu'à pied.  
>-Foutus gosses de riches ! Grommela Kiba, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.<p>

Le trajet fut court et silencieux, les nouveaux arrivants tentant de ne pas trop céder au stress et le guitariste ne sachant que leur dire pour les rassurer.

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration avant de pénétrer dans cette entrée qu'il avait franchit tant de fois ces dernières semaines.

Aujourd'hui les choses étaient si semblables et pourtant si différentes…Sans doute pire d'ailleurs…

Kiba lui n'était venu qu'une fois, lorsque son meilleur ami avait fait irruption dans le bureau de l'autre enfoiré, après leur renvoie de la fac.

Seulement les deux garçons et Sakura se figèrent de surprise en voyant que tout avait été entièrement rénové.

Le bois avait remplacé le marbre et le fer forgé, des couleurs chaudes et vivantes ornaient les murs et les tapis et tableaux hideux et hors de prix avaient disparus.

-Sasuke a été prit d'une soudaine envie de changement ! Expliqua Shikamaru, ravi de voir leurs mines éblouies.

C'était la première fois que ces trois là semblaient apprécier le petit palais et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour le reste.

Lui-même avait été ahuri lorsque son meilleur ami avait décidé de changer entièrement la décoration des lieux, il avait même cru qu'il allait finir par détruire le bâtiment pour le reconstruire !

Les travaux avaient étés impressionnant et les ouvriers et designers avaient faillis tout abandonner de nombreuses fois devant l'exigence et le perfectionnisme de Sasuke, mais au final le résultat était époustouflant !

L'ambiance froide et presque médicale avait totalement disparu au profit de quelque chose de plus chaleureux et convivial.

Il prenait beaucoup plus de plaisir à évoluer ici depuis ce changement radical…

-C'est joli. Avoua Naruto. C'est même très beau !  
>-Je pense que vous avez envie de retrouver vos affaires et vous reposer un peu non ? Je vous ferez visiter le reste plus tard, vous pourrez ainsi voir l'ampleur des changements ! Le grand salon est à tomber !<p>

Le blond pensa qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour eux de découvrir les salons ou le reste vu que le « harem » de ces messieurs n'y mettait évidement jamais les pieds mais il préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Cependant voyant le guitariste se dirigeait vers les escaliers il ne pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter.

-Pourquoi on monte ? Vous avez déplacé le bétail ? Questionna-t-il non sans une pointe de raillerie.  
>-Les…euh les…<br>-Pute ! Ca s'appelle une pute ! S'exclama Sakura ajoutant au malaise de Shikamaru.  
>-Oui…Ils ont déménagés dans la dépendance.<br>-Ce qui me ramène à ma question Pourquoi on monte ?  
>-Et bien parce que les chambres sont en haut ! Répondit le guitariste sur le ton de l'évidence.<p>

Le petit groupe le suivit docilement à l'étage, même si les pensées de Naruto se bousculaient dans son cerveau.

Est-ce qu'ils…Est-ce qu'ils avaient une chambre ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils allaient être séparés du reste des prostitués ?

Leur guide répondit rapidement à ses questions.

-Donc les chambres des invités étaient au premier, ici ce sont celles des résidents ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient le deuxième étage. Dans le couloir de gauche vous avez les chambres de Neji et Shino, on les isole car ils ont tendance à faire pas mal de bruit ! Dans celui de droite celle de Sasuke, la mienne et les vôtres ! De toute façon les noms sont inscrits en gros !  
>-Mais…Une chambre chacun ? Et ici ? Pas dans le dortoir avec les autres ?<br>-Il me semble que l'on avait été clair la dernière fois ! Vous êtes des élèves à part entière ici vous avez donc évidement le droit aux mêmes égards que les autres.

Qu'est ce que ça cache ? Ce fut ce qu'ils pensèrent tous les trois en même temps lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.  
>Ça cachait forcément quelque chose de négatif, leur hôtes n'étaient pas si prévenant par souci de leur bien être, ça leur semblait évident.<p>

Alors qu'est ce qui allait encore leur tomber dessus ?

Les voyant perdus dans leurs pensées, devant une porte où le nom du blond était écrit, Shikamaru se dit qu'apparemment ils n'avaient toujours aucune confiance en lui et ses amis…

-Tu n'es pas curieux de voir ta chambre ?

Naruto observa encore un instant la porte de sa nouvelle chambre avant de se décider à appuyer doucement sur la poignée.

-Oh… Fut sa première réaction alors qu'il s'avançait timidement vers l'intérieur.

Il observa avec stupéfaction l'énorme lit trois place qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, sa couette bleue nuit moelleuse, identique aux épais et lourds rideaux qui cachait une immense baie vitrée, donnant sur ce qui semblait être une terrasse.

Il passa ensuite au canapé et ses deux fauteuils d'un blanc immaculé, rehaussés d'un plaid et d'oreillers du même bleu, assorti à la moquette.

-Les chambres sont toutes à peu près identiques, seules les couleurs changent. Expliqua Shikamaru pendant que le blond détaillait l'énorme écran plat encastré dans le mur. Ici c'est bleu et blanc, pour Sakura c'est lavande et lilas et pour Kiba rouge et noir.  
>-On pourrait presque croire que c'est fait en fonction de nos gouts personnels…Souffla Sakura légèrement moqueuse.<br>-C'est Sasuke qui a décidé de tout.  
>-Et bien faut croire qu'il est au moins capable d'avoir bon gout !<p>

Le guitariste soupira doucement.  
>Décidément le petit groupe détestait toujours autant son meilleur ami !<p>

-Vous ne regardez pas le reste ?  
>-Le reste ?<p>

Leur hôte se contenta de sourire avant d'ouvrir l'une des portes présentes.

-Ici c'est la salle de bain.  
>-Cette pièce à elle seule est plus grande que notre appartement ! S'exclama Kiba en observant le jacuzzi et la douche à l'italienne.<p>

L'autre ignora la remarque et continua son explication.

-Là-bas c'est le dressing et ici c'est entre le bureau et le salon !

Il s'effaça sur le pas de la porte et fit signe à Naruto d'entrer ce que ce dernier fit avec la même moue de surprise.

La pièce était dans les mêmes tons que la chambre, une partie était dédiée à une ambiance scolaire, avec un grand bureau, une table de réunion et un matériel informatique de pointe alors que l'autre avec ses consoles de jeux, son écran de cinéma, sa station musicale et ses magazines semblait plus là pour la détente.  
>Mais aux yeux de Naruto le plus fascinant restait l'immense bibliothèque qui faisait le tour entier de la pièce.<p>

-Sasuke a choisit de laisser le piano mais si ça gêne…  
>-Non c'est parfait !<p>

Shikamaru resta un instant surpris face au premier élan d'enthousiasme du blond mais il se reprit vite et lui rendit son sourire.

-Au fait, est ce qu'il y a des cuisines que l'on pourrait utiliser quelque part ? Le questionna Sakura.  
>-Euh…Oui…Dans la dépendance…<br>-Est-ce qu'on pourra les utiliser ? Questionna le doré.  
>-Vu que personne ne le fait, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.<br>-Super !

Le guitariste un peu surprit ne comprit pas trop le sens de ces questions mais il ne dit rien, conscient qu'ils n'avaient pas encore assez confiance en lui.

-Bon je pense que vous avez envie de vous installer tranquillement donc je vais vous laisser. Je reviendrais dans un moment ! Lança-t-il en s'éclipsant.

Le trio se regarda de nouveau avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur leurs lèvres et que Sakura ne se jette sur le lit en riant.

-Ah ce lit est trop confortable ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est le paradis !  
>-Ouai ben ne t'y habitue pas trop parce que ça ne va pas durer !<br>-Kiba, arrête d'être aussi grognon ! Si ça ne doit pas durer autant en profiter non ?  
>-Et toi Naru, qu'est ce que tu en pense ? Questionna le brun.<br>-Je…C'est étrange…Tout cet accueil et ces chambres et ma couleur préférée et…et…Où est le piège ?  
>-Je suppose que le but est d'endormir notre confiance.<br>-Oui ça je me doute mais…Quel est le but final ? Qu'est ce qu'ils nous réservent ?  
>-Hey…Déstresse… Souffla le brun en lui attrapant la main. Peu importe ce qui se passe, on s'en sortira toujours. Ok ?<p>

Naruto hocha la tête avant de se blottir contre son meilleur ami.

-Mais ! Vous allez arrêter de vous faire des câlins sans moi ? Cria Sakura toujours vautrée sur le lit, déclenchant ainsi un fou rire chez les deux autres.

**W**

Naruto attrapant son téléphone pour en éteindre l'alarme en grognant alors que Kiba tentait de l'empêcher de quitter le lit où ils s'étaient tous les deux endormis après le départ de Sakura qui avait dû rejoindre un client.

-Kib' je bosse ce soir ! Rit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Et toi aussi il me semble !  
>-Veux pas y aller…<br>-Fais pas l'enfant !

Le brun s'assit brusquement sur le lit en envoyant valser la couette juste à temps pour voir son meilleur ami disparaitre dans la salle de bain.  
>Il se frotta les yeux en espérant que ça le réveille, puis jugeant qu'un bonne douche serait plus efficace il rejoignit le blond.<p>

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour l'observer avec attention pendant qu'il se lavait les cheveux.  
>Il aurait pu facilement passer pour un voyeur mais son regard n'avait rien de désireux ou de sexuel, il était inquiet et légèrement triste.<p>

Les derniers événements lui avaient fait perdre exactement onze kilos et pour l'instant il n'avait réussit à en reprendre que deux.  
>Naruto avait toujours été très mince et il perdait facilement du poids mais le voir ainsi, ses os presque apparents, son corps fatigué, la lassitude sur son visage, la pâleur de sa peau et les cernes sous ses yeux, tout cela le terrifiait.<p>

Il vivait depuis toujours avec la peur de le perdre, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'il craigne de le voir disparaitre mais depuis quelques temps il sentait que la terreur ne faisait qu'augmenter et que chaque journée passée les rapprochait d'une fin qu'il ne pourrait supporter.

Alors oui, il était terrorisé…

-Il faut vraiment que tu reprennes du poids ! Finit-il par lâcher au bout de longues minutes.

Conscient de son inquiétude, son ami ne dit rien, il se tourna vers lui, les cheveux à peine mouillés et lui tendit la main en souriant.

-S'il te plait…Souffla Kiba en le rejoignant.  
>-Je ne suis pas si maigre que ça !<br>-Tu as perdu deux tailles de vêtements !  
>-Ce n'est pas…<br>-Tu as ressorti ton fameux jeans gris ! La dernière fois que tu l'as porté tu avais quatorze ans et un corps de gamin !  
>-Ne t'énerve pas…<br>-Je ne suis pas fâché ! Je…Juste…  
>-D'accord…Je vais m'empiffrer jusqu'à devenir obèse ok ?! Alors souris et lave moi les cheveux !<p>

Kiba attrapa la bouteille de shampoing, un drôle de rictus sur les lèvres mais légèrement rassuré de savoir que son ami ferait des efforts.

-J'ai le sentiment que quelque chose te réjouis dans le fait d'avoir été malade et ça m'échappe.  
>-Non, bien sûr que non ! Protesta Naruto. C'est juste que je me dis…J'ai le sentiment que…<br>-Naru !  
>-Vu l'état de loque dans lequel Sasuke m'a vu je me dis que ça a du lui couper toute envie de moi non ?<br>-Hein ?  
>-Les rares mecs qui m'ont vu dans un tel état ont tous disparus avec air dégouté sur le visage donc…<br>-Oui mais là tu vas mieux, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait assisté à tes crises.  
>-Tu es le premier à me répéter que je fais peur !<br>-Oh tu sais bien que si je dis ça c'est…Enfin tu comprends quoi !  
>-Dans tous les cas, j'espère vraiment l'avoir écœuré.<p>

Kiba arrêta brusquement le jet d'eau et son meilleur ami comprit toute suite qu'une conversation sérieuse allait débuter.

-Il est hors de question que tu te rendes à nouveau malade à cause de ce mec !  
>-Ce n'est pas…<br>-Non écoute moi ! Gronda le brun. Je ne vais pas assister à de nouvelles crises juste parce qu'au final tu auras pris du plaisir avec cet enfoiré et que tu refuseras de le supporter !  
>-Mais c'était horrible !<br>-Non ça ne l'était pas ! Te voir pleurer et te rendre malade pour ça, devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital et croire que tu aller mourir ça c'était horrible !  
>-Mais je ne peux pas supporter…<br>-SI ! Tu le peux ! J'ai beau détester cet enfoiré, je préfère savoir qu'il te donne du plaisir plutôt que savoir qu'il t'a pris sans ménagement et avec violence !

Naruto inspira fortement son gel douche pour que l'odeur fruitée et douce de la cerise l'apaise.

-Je ne veux pas de plaisir ! S'exclama-t-il en versant dans ces mains. Pas avec ces hommes…Et surtout pas avec lui !  
>-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas juste accepter de prendre le peu de plaisir que ce job que tu déteste puisse t'offrir ?<br>-Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent avoir du pouvoir sur moi ! Hurla le blond. Je ne veux rien leur devoir !

Le brun appuya ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à lui faire face et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-C'est stupide et tu le sais, tu ne leur offre et ne leur doit rien. Déclara-t-il simplement. Je te connais et je sais que la seule façon d'avoir de l'influence sur toi c'est d'avoir une place dans ton cœur, et crois moi ce n'est vraiment pas une chose facile!

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue et d'offrir à son taquin de meilleur ami une tape sur le crâne.

-Ces hommes n'ont vraiment aucune importance et au lieu de te rendre malade parce que l'un deux t'a offert un orgasme.

Le blond à ces mots prit un air dégouté en tentant de se boucher les oreilles.

-Non, non, non ! Écoute-moi ! Lança le brun en l'en empêchant.

L'autre le foudroya du regard mais lui fit comprendre qu'il le laissait aller jusqu'au bout de ses propos.

-Donc au lieu de te rendre malade pour ça, tu devrais prendre à ces mecs tout ce que tu peux, que ce soit du plaisir ou du luxe sans te sentir honteux ou dégouté et sans t'en vouloir parce que contrairement à ce que tu pense tu es quelqu'un de magnifique et ce job de merde n'y changera rien !

Ils se regardèrent un instant droit dans les yeux, sans ciller et même si le doré tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre, Kiba vit bien qu'il était ému.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es mon meilleur ami ! Souffla-t-il finalement avec une voix d'enfant.  
>-Non, je le dis parce que j'ai la chance de te connaitre réellement ! Répondit le brun en lui embrassant comme à son habitude le poignet.<p>

Le sujet était clos et Naruto ouvrit de nouveau le jet d'eau afin de se rincer et surtout d'éviter de faire attendre son client.  
>Il avait la chance de reprendre le boulot avec Liam et n'avait aucune envie de gâcher la soirée du jeune avocat qui était toujours extrêmement prévenant avec lui.<p>

-Naru…Souffla Kiba alors qu'il se séchait.  
>-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tête que tu tires ?! Rit le blond en sortant son lait pour le corps comme à son habitude.<br>-C'est pas un truc grave mais je préfère que tu sois au courant.  
>-Kib' tu me fais peur !<br>-Promet moi de ne pas te prendre la tête pour ce que je vais te montrer !  
>-Kiba !<br>-S'il te plait !  
>-Ok.<p>

Le brun sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes avant de sortir de son sac un magazine et de le tendre au blond.

Surpris ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment saisir ce qui était censé l'inquiéter dans ce torchon « people » mais lorsqu'il parcouru rapidement la couverture des yeux il comprit immédiatement.

-« _Nous pensions que Sasuke Uchiwa s'était calmé mais le fils de notre premier ministre se faisait juste plus discret._ » Lit-il à haute voix.

L'accroche était illustrée d'une photo de son client de dos qui fort heureusement le cachait entièrement. On en voyait que quelques mèches blondes et son poignet tatoué.

-C'est grâce au tatouage que j'ai su que c'était toi. Expliqua Kiba.  
>-Tu seras surement le seul à me reconnaitre ! Répondit le blond en jetant le magazine à la poubelle. Ils ne s'intéressent qu'à l'autre enfoiré, je ne suis qu'une conquête d'un soir de plus, pas de quoi s'inquiéter !<br>-Je sais bien mais quand j'ai vu une fille lire ça dans le métro et que j'ai su que c'était toi, j'ai eu peur que tu tombes dessus et que ça te stresse.  
>-Ca a été pris lors de cette fameuse nuit à l'hôtel, je doute que l'on sorte ainsi de nouveau en public ensemble donc…<p>

Kiba soupira de soulagement avant de s'avancer pour enlacer son meilleur ami.

-Tout va bien alors ?  
>-Hum. Souffla le doré en profitant de l'étreinte.<p>

Ils restèrent encore enlacés un moment avant que Naruto ne s'éloigne.

-Je vais être à la bourre !

Kiba sourit et lui embrassa le poignet avant de lâcher.

-Merde ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite.  
>-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?<br>-Je n'ai pas encore mis les pieds dans ma chambre et je n'ai donc aucun vêtement à me mettre !  
>-Bah heureusement que ta chambre est juste en face alors !<br>-Je ne vais pas y aller à poil !  
>-Met un peignoir! Puis tu as deux pas à faire !<br>-De toute façon je n'entrerais jamais dans tes fringues…Souffla-le brun en sortant de la chambre.

Il tomba immédiatement sur Shikamaru qui resta figé de stupeur devant le jeune homme en serviette de bain au milieu du couloir.

Le guitariste observa avec attention le torse du jeune encore légèrement mouillé et le magnifique tatouage qui s'y trouvait et sans s'en rendre compte, ses doigts virent caresser le dessin.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? S'exclama Kiba en se reculant.

L'autre reprit ses esprit et ses joue se prirent immédiatement une teinte rouge tomate.

-Heu…Je…Désolée…Bafouilla-t-il horriblement gêne par son comportement inapproprié.  
>-Tu nous cherchais ?<br>-Juste pour savoir si ça allait et savoir si vous vouliez visiter.  
>-On bosse ce soir, donc ça sera pour une autre fois.<p>

Le ton était encore plus dur que d'habitude mais Shikamaru ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout il venait de se permettre de caresser le torse d'un homme qui ne le portait pas dans son cœur !

A quelle autre réaction aurait-il pu s'attendre ?

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on vous prépare une voiture alors.  
>-Le client de Naru vient le chercher et moi je préfère le métro. Répondit Kiba avant d'entrer dans sa chambre sans un regard pour son hôte.<p>

**W**

Sasuke jeta violemment son téléphone contre la porte de sa chambre, au moment même où son meilleur ami franchissait cette dernière, évitant de justesse le projectile.

-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as dit de venir quand je serais prêt !

Le chanteur soupira d'agacement avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
>-C'est ce Kakashi ! Il fait tout pour m'énerver !<br>-Mais encore ?  
>-Il m'a baladé toute la journée ! Gronda-t-il en boutonnant sa chemise en soie.<br>-A quel sujet ?  
>-A ton avis ?!<p>

Face à l'état de nerfs avancé de son ami, le guitariste ne s'offusqua pas du ton utilisé par ce dernier, il s'appuya sur une commode en face de lui, attendant la suite.

-Naruto est prit ce soir…L'autre m'a fait croire qu'il pourrait le libérer, ensuite il a déclaré que c'était impossible mais qu'il trouverait un autre créneau et là il m'annonce qu'aucun rendez vous ne sera possible avant la semaine prochaine !

Une fois la surprise passé, Shikamaru se permit un petit sourire discret.

Peut-être que finalement Jiraya savait ce qu'il faisait et qu'une fois encore ses pronostiques se révéleraient justes.

-Et c'est embêtant ? Questionna-t-il en feignant l'innocence. Tu ne manque jamais de monde pour t'amuser habituellement.  
>-Je…Tu sais bien que j'ai viré les autres putes !<br>-Il reste encore tous ceux que tu avais en communs avec Neji non ? Et au pire il te suffit d'aller dans n'importe quel bar ou boite !

Sasuke serra les poings et Shikamaru se prépara mentalement à une énième crise de colère mais à son plus grand étonnement, son ami se plaça calmement à ses côtés, une drôle de moue sur le visage.

-C'est bon…Tu as gagné !  
>-Gagné ?<br>-Je voulais…Il y a ce putain de lancement de parfum auquel j'ai promis d'assister et je…Je voulais vraiment y aller avec Naruto.  
>-Oh…<br>-Il a l'air encore très faible et dans un sens c'est un peu ma faute alors…Et puis je me suis dis que c'est une soirée qui pourrait lui plaire…Continua-t-il de débiter rapidement. Mais une semaine…Je veux dire…C'est long non ?!

Cette fois ci, le guitariste sourit franchement, il venait de retrouver ne serait ce que pour quelques minutes son meilleur ami, celui qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de côtoyer en privé mais que les autres n'avaient même pas eu la chance d'apercevoir.

Il avait presque envie de croire en Jiraya cette fois…

Il attrapa fermement mais avec douceur son bras pour lui faire comprendre de se calmer et Sasuke respira profondément avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Cette coiffure est vraiment horrible ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers son miroir.

Shikamaru l'observa un instant, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

-J'ai caressé le torse d'un mec aujourd'hui !

Le chanteur arrêta tout mouvement après avoir laissé tombé son gel.

-Pardon ?  
>-J'ai presque peloté un type !<br>-Est- ce que tu as soudainement viré de bord ? Qui a réussit cet exploit que je le félicite ?  
>-Je ne suis pas gay, ok ? J'ai juste été fasciné par son tatouage et du coup j'ai voulu le toucher !<br>-C'est comme ça que ça commence… Rit son ami.  
>-Bon tu es prêt ? Parce qu'on va être en retard !<br>-J'enfile juste mes chaussures ! Mais ne compte pas échapper à cette conversation !  
>-Je t'attends en bas ! Lança le guitariste. Oh et…Si une semaine c'est trop long, alors n'attend pas !<p>

Sasuke sourit en ramassant son téléphone portable qu'il glissa dans une des poches de son manteau.

Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été de nature patiente.

**W**

Naruto grimaça en sentant son estomac gronder alors qu'il avalait rapidement un énième cocktail.  
>Il avait faim, il était affamé même !<p>

Il avait cru qu'à une telle soirée il aurait pu manger à sa faim ou du moins la calmer, mais les gens étant ce qu'ils étaient, le buffet avait été dévalisé à une vitesse hallucinante et seules quelques miettes subsistaient dans les plats.

Qui a dit que les riches avaient plus d'élégance et d'éducation ?

Il était persuadé que des gens affamés depuis des jours auraient eu plus de retenu et de pudeur.

Une raison de plus de mépriser cet environnement si différent du sien…

Il observa un instant Liam qui discutait avec deux jeunes femmes, apparemment sensibles à son charme puis il laissa son regard glisser sur le reste des convives.

L'immense salon de l'hôtel cinq étoiles qui accueillait le lancement de premier parfum d'une jeune maison de couture, était envahi par des invités prestigieux et la presse.

Une bonne partie des invités ne dépassait pas la vingtaine mais l'ambiance était très loin d'une fête étudiante ordinaire.

Entre les robes de créateur et les parues des joailliers de renom, le blond ne savait plus où poser son regard pour ne pas être agressé par le luxe et la vanité.

Il avait cru que cette soirée pourrait être intéressante mais Liam était énormément sollicité et il avait du rester seul à supporter les avances de gamines trop gâtées ou d'hommes trop ivres pour se souvenirs qu'ils avaient une réputation à préserver.

Et le comble de tout était la présence de cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa et ses amis !

Il avait vu dans le regard du chanteur qu'il était tout aussi surpris que lui de le trouver ici mais surtout qu'il semblait très contrarié.

Pourquoi ?

Il ne s'était même pas posé la question.

Il avait juste espéré que ce dernier ne puisse plus le supporter ou qu'il se comporte comme tous ses ex qui l'avaient fui après l'avoir vu malade et faible.

Il ne l'avait pas recroisé de la soirée et l'avait rapidement effacé de son esprit pour laisser Sasori le remplacer.

Le photographe l'avait invité à l'accompagner à une soirée avec des amis et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il avait dû refuser, maudissant une fois de plus sa vie, son job, son parrain et le pauvre Liam qui n'y était pour rien.

Soudain, il sentit l'agrume de son dernier cocktail lui bruler la gorge dans une horrible remonté, et il se précipita le plus vite possible vers les toilettes qu'il avait heureusement repéré en arrivant.

Étonnement il n'y avait personne, mais il n'avait pas choisit les toilettes les plus proches et les hommes n'avaient pas besoin de se remaquiller donc…

Arrivé devant la cuvette, il eu juste le temps de retirer sa veste de costume avant de vomir le maigre contenu de son estomac.

Du liquide, juste du liquide…Et une partie de ses entrailles sans doute.

Parmi tous ces cachets qu'il prenait, n'y en avait-il pas un censé empêcher ça ?

Il resta appuyé un instant contre le mur de la cabine, avant de soupirer fortement et d'en sortir.

Il fouilla un instant dans son sac à la recherche de sa brosse à dent pour éviter que son haleine n'importune voir ne dégoute son client et se rinça la bouche.

Un petit bonbon et il pourrait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'était pas affamé, épuisé et malade.

Après s'être mouillé une dernière fois le visage, il releva la tête pour tomber sur le reflet de Sasuke appuyé sur mur derrière lui.

Il tressaillit légèrement mais se reprit, remettant un léger trait de noir sous ces yeux et de baume sur ses lèvres.

Au bout de quelques secondes il sentit deux mains se poser sur sa taille et cette fois ci il sursauta plus franchement.

Est-ce que ce type pensait qu'il allait se faire prendre dans ces toilettes alors qu'il accompagnait un autre client ?

Il s'apprêta à lui remettre les idées en place, mais le brun ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Tu as vraiment trop maigrit…Souffla-t-il comme pour lui-même en laissant glisser ses mains vers les hanches.

Une fois la surprise passé, Naruto se tourna pour lui faire face en tentant de garder un air impassible.

-Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous monsieur ? Questionna-t-il non sans remarquer leur proximité.

Il voulu mettre de la distance mais il buta immédiatement contre le marbre des lavabos.

Sasuke avait un air songeur, il se semblait pas réellement ici et il se contenta de grimacer légèrement en posant sa main sur la joue du blond.

-Tu as le visage creusé…Et d'énormes cernes sous les yeux…Ajouta-t-il en caressant du pouce les poches pourtant masquées par le fond de teint.

Naruto resta interdit, cette scène lui paraissait totalement surréaliste et une fois de plus la terreur qui lui avait dévoré l'estomac lors de leur dernier rendez vous fit son apparition.

Il repoussa d'un geste brusque sa main et le bouscula en attrapant son sac pour se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.

-Bonne soirée monsieur !

Le chanteur n'avait pas bougé, encore perdu parmi ses pensés et ses émotions, cherchant à savoir ce qu'il avait envie de faire et s'il devait une fois de plus écouter ses envies.

Et puis, que désirait-il vraiment ?

**W**

Naruto n'avait pu échanger qu'une dizaine de mots avec Liam avant, qu'à nouveau, un client ne veuille lui présenter quelqu'un.

Il se retrouvait donc à nouveau seul.

Mais à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas son plus gros problème.

En effet, depuis environ un quart d'heure, un jeune homme extrêmement séduisant ne le quittait pas des yeux, lui offrant des sourires de plus en plus ravageurs à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient.

Le blond devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas indifférent au charme du bel inconnu et chaque seconde ne faisait qu'augmenter sa frustration.

Il avait généralement une sexualité très active et ses dernières semaines sans même un plaisir solitaire semblait soudainement peser très lourd.

Il étouffa un gémissement lorsque l'autre passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres et se décida à fuir vers le bar, regrettant pour une fois de ne pouvoir boire d'alcool.

Il passa devant Liam sans même le remarquer, trop agacé par sa situation actuelle.

Il était affamé, épuisé et… Bordel il voulait s'envoyer en l'air !

Il se doutait qu'il allait finir la nuit avec son client, mais même s'il savait que ce dernier était toujours prévenant et désireux de lui faire plaisir ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'étreinte torride qu'il désirait.

Dire que cette nuit il aurait pu être avec Sasori et que peut-être…

-Tu t'égares ! Souffla-t-il en secouant la tête.

La star du soir, qui avait crée ce fameux parfum le sortit de ses pensées en réclamant l'attention de tous, micro en main et sourire aux lèvres.

-Puisque ce parfum m'a été inspiré par ma fille bien aimé, je me devais en quelque sorte de la remercier ! Lança-t-elle alors que cette dernière sautillait déjà sur place. Et pour cela quoi de mieux que son groupe préféré ?

Quelques cris et sifflement se firent entendre parmi les amis de la jeune fille qui hurlait carrément de joie alors que Sasuke et ses amis montaient sur scène.

-Manquait plus que ça ! Gémit presque Naruto.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du seul dialogue qu'il avait eu avec le chanteur au sujet de la musique de son groupe et on ne peut pas dire qu'il avait envie d'assister à un de leur live.

Peu avant cette fameuse nuit à l'hôtel, le brun lui avait demandé alors qu'il venait une fois de plus de le prendre contre la première porte venue ce qu'il pensait de leur musique.

Il avait songé à mentir ou éviter la question qui l'avait de plus grandement surprise, mais son client lui avait assuré qu'il désirait et était prêt à entendre la vérité donc…

-Vous êtes de très bon musicien ! Avait-il répondu.  
>-Mais ?<br>-Vous avez une voix particulière et très appréciable, seulement il n'y a jamais aucune émotion ou fêlure dedans. C'est toujours parfait sur le plan technique mais ça n'a aucune âme ! Avait-il ajouté, oubliant qu'il parlait à un client, emporté par son amour de la musique. Mais en même temps vu la teneur de vos textes il est difficile d'y mettre des sentiments !  
>-Quel est les problèmes des paroles ?<br>-Et bien ça tourne toujours autour du sexe, de l'argent, du pouvoir, de votre petit groupe et vos égos ! Ca n'au aucun fond ! C'est vide et superficiel !

A cet instant là, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était attendu à ce que le brun entre dans une rage folle, mais il s'était contenté de le regarder, avant de lui demandé si aucune de leurs chansons n'était susceptible de lui plaire.

Naruto avait voulu mentir, après tout il avait déjà reconnu qu'ils étaient bon musicien et que ce type qu'il méprisait avait une belle voix mais face à l'étrange regard de son client il préféra être honnête.

-Shika m'a fait écouter « Eat you alive » et je dois dire qu'elle…elle est bien ! Avait-il lancé. J'aime ce genre de chanson d'amour.

Sasuke avait murmuré, en s'étranglant presque, que ce n'était pas une chanson d'amour mais il était déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

Les premières notes de musiques résonnèrent, attirant malgré lui son attention le forçant à revenir au présent.

_Every time I end up breaking you  
><em>_**Chaque fois que je finis par te quitter**__  
>You change into<br>__**Tu te changes en**__  
>Something worth keeping<br>__**Quelque chose qui mérite d'être conservé**__  
>Every time I'm close to saving you<br>__**Chaque fois que je suis proche de te sauver**__  
>You grow into<br>__**Tu te transformes en**__  
>A sin worth believing<br>__**Un pêché en qui l'on voudrait croire**__  
>You're everything I ever wanted but<br>__**Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais**__  
>It's never enough<br>__**Ce n'est jamais assez**__  
>You're never enough<br>__**Tu n'es jamais assez**_

_I'll take whatever I can take  
><em>_**Je prendrai tout ce que je pourrai**__  
>Whenever I can take it<br>__**Chaque fois que je le pourrais**__  
>If it ever comes<br>__**Si jamais ça arrive**_

Naruto avait voulu s'éloigner, mais la chanson l'avait immédiatement séduite.  
>Ils étaient tous les quatre de très bon musicien, sur ce plan là il n'avait pas mentit, mais ce soir, la voix de Sasuke semblait moins axée sur la performance vocale et plus sur le texte et le message dont il était porteur et il ne pouvait nier que pour une fois son corps semblait y être réceptif.<p>

_I hate you when you're gone  
><em>_**Je te déteste quand tu n'es pas là**__  
>I hate you turn me on<br>__**Je te déteste quand tu m'allumes**__  
>I hate the way I need you when<br>__**Je déteste la façon dont j'ai besoin de toi quand**__  
>I don't know where you are<br>__**Je ne sais pas où tu es**__  
>I love it even more<br>__**J'aime encore plus**__  
>When I find you on the floor<br>__**Quand je te trouve sur le sol**__  
>I know you think you hate me<br>__**Je sais que tu penses que tu me hais**__  
>But I will always hate you more<br>__**Mais je te haïrai toujours plus**_

Sasuke fut satisfait de voir que le blond était resté et qu'apparemment il les écoutait avec attention.  
>Il n'avait pas prévu de chanter cette chanson qui n' était que la seconde de leur futur album, il n'avait en fait pas du tout prévu de chanter mais lorsqu'on avait fini par lui demander il avait naturellement répondu oui et opté pour cette chanson-là.<p>

Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait écrit juste après que Naruto ne soit venu faire un scandale dans son bureau ?

C'était stupide, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il y ait un rapport ! Il voulait juste clouer le bec de cet abruti qui avait osé critiquer ses textes et son manque d'émotion !

Il n'était ni creux, ni superficiel, et ses chansons non plus !

Remarquant que peu importe l'excuse qu'il trouvait, ses pensées le ramenaient toutes à la même personne, il donna un léger coup dans le pied de son micro, en parfait accord avec l'ambiance sur scène et s'attaqua au second couplet.

_I never knew until I got a taste  
><em>_**Je ne l'ai jamais su jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse l'expérience**__  
>What a waste<br>__**Quel gâchis**__  
>For what I had been through<br>__**Pour tout ce que j'ai enduré**__  
>Cause nothing ever really makes that change<br>__**Parce que rien ne change vraiment ça**__  
>I'm so ashamed<br>__**J'ai tellement honte**__  
>Of what I did to you<br>__**De ce que je t'ai fait**__  
>I had to let you in to feel that rush<br>__**J'ai dû te faire endure ce calvaire**__  
>You were too much<br>__**Tu étais trop**__  
>Way too much<br>__**Beaucoup trop**_

_I'll take whatever I can take  
><em>_**Je prendrai tout ce que je pourrai**__  
>Whenever I can take it<br>__**Chaque fois que je le pourrais**__  
>If it ever comes<br>__**Si jamais ça arrive**_

Sans s'en rendre compte Naruto s'était avancé vers la scène et Sasuke avait planté son regard droit dans le sien, sans pour une fois aucun sourire moqueur ou supérieur.

Il semblait totalement dans sa chanson, investit par ce qu'il chantait et le blond recevait toutes ces paroles et ces sentiments non sans émotions et frissons.

Il aimait ce genre de chanson…il aimait _**cette**_ chanson…

Et il n'arrivait même pas à faire sembler d'y être insensible.

_Round and round and...  
><em>_**Autour et autour...**_

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait chanter et en dehors de la fois ou Shika lui avait fait écouter leur dernière œuvre c'était aussi la première fois qu'il écoutait une de leur chanson en entier et il se fit la remarque que Sasuke semblait différent sur scène.

Ce texte là ne semblait pas en désaccord avec sa personnalité et pourtant il n'avait aucun rapport avec tout ce que le groupe avait créé jusque là et c'était déstabilisant.

Soudain la même terreur irrationnelle que lors de la scène des toilettes s'empara de son être et il eut l'impression que son corps entier était pris de tremblements.

_I never knew until I got a taste  
><em>_**Je ne l'ai jamais su jusqu'à ce que j'en fasse l'expérience**_  
><em>I'm so ashamed<br>__**J'ai tellement honte**__  
>Of what I did to you<br>__**De ce que je t'ai fait**_

_I hate you when you're gone  
><em>_**Je te déteste quand tu n'es pas là**__  
>I hate you turn me on<br>__**Je te déteste quand tu m'allumes**__  
>I hate the way I need you when<br>__**Je déteste la façon dont j'ai besoin de toi quand**__  
>I don't know where you are<br>__**Je ne sais pas où tu es**__  
>I love it even more<br>__**J'aime encore plus**__  
>When I find you on the floor<br>__**Quand je te trouve sur le sol**__  
>I know you think you hate me<br>__**Je sais que tu penses que tu me hais**__  
>But I will always hate you more<br>__**Mais je te haïrai toujours plus**_

La chanteur semblait vraiment en colère et Naruto était ravi de ne pas avoir rendez vous avec lui ce soir, sûr qu'il aurait été la cible parfaite de cette rage qui émanait de lui.  
>Mais des sentiments plus doux gravitaient autour de lui, effrayant un peu plus le doré qui recula instinctivement lors du dernier refrain.<p>

_I hate you when you're gone  
><em>_**Je te déteste quand tu n'es pas là**__  
>I hate you turn me on<br>__**Je te déteste quand tu m'allumes**__  
>I hate the way I need you when<br>__**Je déteste la façon dont j'ai besoin de toi quand**__  
>I don't know where you are<br>__**Je ne sais pas où tu es**__  
>I love it even more<br>__**J'aime encore plus**__  
>When I find you on the floor<br>__**Quand je te trouve sur le sol**__  
>I know you think you hate me<br>__**Je sais que tu penses que tu me hais**__  
>But I will always hate you more<br>__**Mais je te haïrai toujours plus**_

Il fuit presque jusqu'à la terrasse, où ceux qui n'étaient pas intéressés par le groupe et les fumeurs avaient élu domicile.

Lui aussi aurait bien besoin d'une cigarette et d'un verre !

Il soupira en s'appuyant sur une rambarde, les yeux fixé vers l'immense piscine et ses occupants.

Deux bras puissants entourèrent sa taille et immédiatement l'odeur de Liam lui emplit les narines.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné.  
>-Tu travailles c'est normal.<br>-Oui mais je ne t'avais pas amené ici pour que tu t'ennuies.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Souffla-t-il en se tournant vers son client.<br>-Si on allait rattraper cette horrible soirée chez moi ?  
>-Hum…Ça me semble être une bonne idée !<p>

Le roux l'embrassa délicatement pendant quelques secondes avant d'entamer un baiser plus profond et fougueux qui les laissa à bout de souffle.

-La limousine doit être devant l'hôtel, je vais chercher nos manteaux et je t'y rejoins !

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Liam se dirigea vers les vestiaires et Naruto vers la sortie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente, le blond était frigorifié, mais un seul regard vers sa droite où son bel inconnu fumait une cigarette suffit à faire monter sa température.

Le jeune homme le dévorait des yeux et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas faire pareil, même s'il était évident que l'autre avait remarqué qu'il lui plaisait.

D'ailleurs après avoir écrasé sa cigarette au sol, il se dirigea droit vers lui, le même sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

Le doré soupira : Il était vraiment dans la merde !

-Salut !  
>-Bonsoir.<br>-Tu vas surement me trouver direct mais je pensais qu'on pourrait aller boire un verre.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, dans ces putains d'yeux bien trop gris, il lisait des projets hautement plus intéressant qu'un simple verre !

-Je suis désolé, mais je suis accompagné. Souffla-t-il péniblement.

L'inconnu leva un sourcil interrogateur, ce qui le fit craquer un peu plus.

-Pourtant à la soirée, tu avais l'air seul. Continua l'autre en posant une main sur son bras sans le quitter des yeux.

Le blond retint un gémissement de frustration.

-Mon…petit ami était ici pour le travail.  
>-Oh…Vraiment ? Comme c'est triste d'en arriver à délaisser une si charmante compagnie ! S'exclama le séducteur en laissant doucement remonter sa main jusqu'à son épaule qu'il serra légèrement.<p>

Naruto ne répondit pas, il se contenta de frissonner sous le geste, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis, bien conscient de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur lui.

-Ce comportement ne mérite-t-il pas une petite vengeance ?

Il voulu délaisser l'épaule pour monter jusqu'à la joue, mais à ce moment là, un manteau vint couvrir sa victime et une silhouette fit son apparition.

-Je suis désolé du retard trésor, les vestiaires étaient pris d'assaut !

Le doré se tourna brusquement, les yeux écarquillés vers le chanteur.

Que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi avait-il son manteau que Liam devait lui ramenait ? Et d'où venait ce « trésor » mielleux ?

Sasuke ne répondit pas à ses questions muettes, reportant toute son attention sur l'inconnu.

-Qui est-ce ? Questionna-t-il en enlaçant ses épaules. Un ami à toi ?  
>-C'est…personne ! Souffla le blond agacé.<br>-Dois-je comprendre que vous étiez en train de draguer mon petit ami ? Continua le brun avec une politesse et un sourire effrayant.  
>-NON ! Bien sûr que non ! S'exclama l'autre en s'éloignant. Je voulais juste savoir s'il avait du feu !<br>-Oh je suppose donc que tu étais en train de lui expliquer que tu ne fumes pas ? Répondit le chanteur en baissant le regard vers un Naruto extrêmement mal à l'aise alors que le don juan disparaissait vers l'entrée.

Le bruit assourdissant d'un crissement de pneu sorti le doré de sa léthargie qui se tourna brusquement vers le chanteur.

-Puis je savoir pourquoi monsieur est intervenu et ce qu'il fait en possession de mon manteau ?  
>-Sincèrement c'est ton genre de mec ? Un décoloré sans une once d'élégance aux techniques de dragues minables ?<br>-Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter monsieur, je travaille.  
>-Ça je le sais vu que tu as rendez-vous avec moi !<p>

Naruto inspira profondément pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de son client. D'accord il était affamé, épuisé et très frustré, mais un scandale avec l'Uchiwa n'arrangerait en rien ses affaires avec son parrain.

-Je vois que Hatake ne t'a pas encore prévenu ! Soupira l'autre. Le rouquin a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, il était ennuyé de te laisser seul alors évidement je me suis proposé pour te tenir compagnie !

Cette fois ci, tout désir de ne pas s'emporter avait disparu pour laisser place à une colère débordante et un besoin de hurler à cet enfoiré ses quatre vérités ! Seulement une violente douleur à la poitrine ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et il se plia en deux s'appuyant inconsciemment sur celui qu'il avait prévu d'assassiner.

-Ça va ?

Incapable de répondre, il laissa seulement un gémissement de douleur lui échapper ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de son vis-à-vis qui s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

-Tu ne serais pas en train de me jouer la comédie hein ? Souffla le brun angoissé.

Il ne le soupçonnait pas réellement de mentir mais le voir ainsi lui nouait le ventre et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Naruto releva la tête et lorsque le chanteur vit son visage déformé par la douleur et ses yeux mouillés l'angoisse l'envahit un peu plus.

-Ok…On va aller voir mon médecin et…et…

Le malade le coupa dans son balbutiement en secouant négativement la tête assez violemment avant de la laisser tomber contre son torse.

Pris au dépourvu, Sasuke tressaillit avant de venir timidement poser une main sur sa tête, les halètements de douleur et les sanglots étouffés lui contractaient étrangement l'estomac et il sentit le besoin de le réconforter.

Le doré ne réagit même pas aux caresses dans ses cheveux, concentré uniquement sur sa respiration et la douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine et le chanteur prenant confiance vint passez un bras autour de sa taille.

Une dizaine de minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent, indifférents aux gens entrant et sortant du palace et aux regards qui pouvaient s'attarder sur eux jusqu'à ce que Naruto puisse à nouveau respirer convenablement et qu'il ne se dégage vivement de cette étrange étreinte.

-Je…Je suis désolé de vous avoir embarrassé monsieur.

Sasuke soupira avant d'attraper son bras pour l'entrainer jusqu'à sa voiture de sport garée un peu plus loin.

-Monte ! Lança-t-il agacé.

**W**

Pas un mot ne fut échangé durant le trajet.

Naruto avait envoyé un message à Kiba pour le prévenir du changement de programme et il était certain que ce dernier serait fou de rage lorsqu'il le lirait après son show.

De nouveau l'angoisse le tiraillait et il n'osait pas se tourner vers le conducteur qui tapotait nerveusement son volant au rythme des Beatles.

Il ne réussit à se détendre légèrement qu'au son de « Let it be » qu'il fredonna inconsciemment ce qui fit sourire le brun, qui se décrispa à son tour.

Il devait juste suivre ses envies et ne surtout pas réfléchir !

Naruto regarda la petite ruelle dans laquelle il venait de se garer avec suspicion.

Que faisaient-ils ici ?

Il avait d'abord pensé que le brun le baiserait peut-être dans sa voiture, puis qu'il l'emmènerait au petit palais où dans un quelconque hôtel mais la seule chose d'ouverte dans le coin était un petit restaurant semblable à chalet en bois.

Le chanteur l'entraina à l'arrière et tapa trois grands coups puis deux plus léger à une énorme porte en fer qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un homme d'une soixantaine d'années.

-Ah je savais que c'était toi ! S'exclama ce dernier en serrant le brun dans ses bras.

Le blond regarda avec stupeur le chanteur rendre cette étreinte avec enthousiasme et un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Oh mais tu as amené quelqu'un !  
>-Naruto je te présente Mario.<br>-Enchanté. Murmura-t-il un peu perdu.  
>-Ah je n'arrive pas à croire que ce jour soit arrivé ! S'exclama leur hôte en les guidant à travers les cuisines jusqu'à l'une des salles du restaurant vers une table légèrement en retrait. Voilà ici personne ne devrait te reconnaitre !<br>-Merci !  
>-Bon qu'est ce que vous buvez alors ? Champagne ?<p>

Naruto s'était installé sur la banquette, son manteau près de lui sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il faisait ici en compagnie d'un Uchiwa souriant et poli.

-Il faut absolument fêter ça ! Insista l'autre.  
>-Pourquoi tu t'emballe comme ça l'ancêtre ? Le taquina le chanteur.<br>-Tss… Comme si tu ne le savais pas !

Il se pencha légèrement sur la table avant de demander :

-Ça fait combien de temps que vous sortez ensemble ?

Le doré ne pu retenir un « hein » d'incompréhension totale et le brun dont le cœur s'était arrêter un court instant pour reprendre un rythme effréné, donna un grand coup dans le dos du restaurateur.

-Mais d'où tu sors des conneries pareilles ?  
>-Allez ! S'exclama Mario. C'est bien toi qui m'a dis qu'ici c'était ton havre de paix et que tu ne me ramènerais jamais personne à moins d'être sûr de l'épouser !<br>-J…J'avais quinze ans ! Balbutia le brun. Et c'était une façon de te dire de ne jamais t'attendre à me voir caser !  
>-On me l'a fait pas à moi gamin !<br>-Mais bordel arrête de te faire des films ! J'avais faim et j'étais dans le coin c'est tout !  
>-Tu ne débarques à l'improviste que lorsque tu as besoin de réconfort et tu as l'air d'être en pleine forme donc c'est forcement pour me présenter ce jeune homme !<p>

Sasuke soupira.  
>Qu'est ce que ce vieux pouvait être têtu et agaçant ! Lorsqu'il avait une idée en tête impossible de le faire changer d'avis !<p>

-Oh à moins que ce ne soit toi qui ai besoin de réconfort ? Demanda-t-il soudainement à un Naruto toujours aussi perdu.  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Tu as eu des moments difficiles non ?

Le doré écarquilla les yeux alors que ceux du plus âgé semblaient le sonder totalement.

-Hey ! Arrête de l'embêter espèce de vieux sénile ! Gronda le chanteur.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, en sortant d'ici tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux ! Tous les soucis de ces derniers jours auront disparus ! Lui assura Mario.<p>

Il lui offrit un chaleureux sourire et pris ses deux mains entre les siennes avant de lui embrasser le front.

-Puisque tu es important pour notre Sasuke, tu l'es aussi pour nous, je mettrais donc encore plus d'amour dans la cuisine ce soir.  
>-Pour ça faudrait que tu retournes en cuisine au lieu d'importuner ce pauvre jeune homme ! S'exclama une femme du même âge que lui qui les regardait avec un air faussement sévère.<br>-Oups, la patronne est en colère ! Gloussa Mario avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de celle qui s'avérait être sa femme et de filer aux fourneaux.

Sasuke s'était précipité vers elle et lui avait offert la même tendre étreinte qu'à son mari et n'avait pas râlé lorsqu'elle lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux, il avait même rit ! Et ça, Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas.

Son cœur avait-il eu raison de lui ? Etait-il mort ?

-Je te présente Lara qui comme tu l'auras deviné supporte ce vieux fou depuis plus de trente ans !

A la surprise du doré, la restauratrice vint immédiatement l'enlacer comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

-Je suis vraiment très heureuse de te rencontrer ! Lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille avant de le lâcher.

Voyant son trouble, elle préféra lui laisser un peu de répit et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire vu que son imbécile de mari n'avait pas été capable de prendre la commande jusqu'au bout.

-Ce sera un porto rouge pour moi !  
>-Ah la boisson des jours heureux ! Sourit-elle alors que le brun tentait de la foudroyer du regard sans grand succès. Et pour le petit trésor ?<br>-De…de l'eau s'il vous plait.  
>-Ah non c'est beaucoup trop triste ça !<br>-Je ne bois pas d'alcool.  
>-Oui mais quand même ! Laisse-moi au moins te préparer un cocktail de fruit maison !<p>

La bonne humeur et l'extravagance du couple étaient contagieuses et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire en acquiesçant, ce qui ravit la maitresse des lieux qui se hâta vers le bar.

Il se retrouva donc seul avec son client et l'angoisse réapparut à cette simple constatation.

-Tu m'as l'air tendu !  
>-Je ne comprends pas ce que l'on fait ici.<br>-Et bien ça me parait plutôt évident, on va diner !

Le chanteur sourit face au regard perdu du blond qui malgré sa réponse ne semblait toujours pas comprendre.

-Quoi tu ne fais jamais ça avec tes autres clients ?

Le doré fronça les sourcils un instant, pensif.

-Pas avec les hommes…En dehors de Liam évidement !  
>-Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Est-ce que tu ne craquerais pas pour ce rouquin soporifique ?<p>

A sa grande surprise Naruto explosa de rire, attirant l'attention de Lara, qui arrêta un instant de secouer son shaker pour observer la scène avec bienveillance.

-Quoi ? Est-ce si drôle de supposer que tu puisses tomber amoureux d'un client ? Bougonna le brun qui ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il se sentait vexé.  
>-Oui, très drôle ! Répondit-t-il en souriant. Mais ce qui l'es encore plus, c'est l'idée même que je puisse tomber amoureux !<p>

Cette fois-ci il ne riait plus du tout et son regard s'était voilé, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Sasuke.

-Et voilà ! Les interrompit Lara en déposant déposants leurs verres avant de leur tendre la carte. Bon en suggestion du jour on a en entrée le carpaccio de bœuf et en plat l'osso bucco !

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparu et Naruto la remercia intérieurement de l'avoir sorti de ses vieux souvenirs.

Ils se concentrèrent un instant sur la carte qui faisait déjà salivait d'avance le blond, mais assez vite le brun rompit de nouveau le silence.

-Tout à l'heure tu as dis « pas avec les hommes », qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?  
>-Et bien les femmes m'invitent toujours au restaurant !<br>-Tu as des clientes ?! Le brun faillit presque s'étouffer avec son porto.  
>-Oui mais c'est différent d'avec les hommes.<br>-Tu m'étonnes !  
>-Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que n'étant pas attiré par le sexe féminin je n'offre pas le même genre de prestation.<br>-Tu ne couches pas avec elles ?  
>-Non, elles veulent juste être vues aux bras d'hommes jeunes et qu'on leur tienne compagnie lors de soirée mondaines ou quand elles s'ennuient.<br>-Mais certaines doivent bien vouloir plus !

Le doré sourit.

-Les femmes ont une libido aussi ! Mais celles qui réclament mes services ne me payent pas pour ça.  
>-Tu veux dire qu'en plus elles en payent d'autre pour le sexe ?<br>-La plupart, oui.

Le chanteur n'ajouta rien et le blond se concentra de nouveau sur la carte se demandant s'il pouvait réellement juste choisir ce qu'il désirait.

-C'est moi qui invite alors profite en ! Tu ne trouveras jamais un meilleur italien qu'ici !

Se remémorant soudainement les paroles de son meilleur ami, Naruto sourit et décida qu'en effet il allait en profiter.  
>Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il reçu enfin le message de son parrain l'informant de son changement de client.<p>

-Il ne te prévient que maintenant ?  
>-Pardon ?<br>-Hatake, il a pris son temps pour te prévenir non ?  
>-Qui vous dit que c'est lui ?<br>-Eh bien, la tête que tu fais je suppose…

Mal à l'aise, le blond attrapa nerveusement sa paille pour enfin gouter le fameux cocktail maison.

-Ce n'est pas très professionnel, non ? Insista le brun.

L'autre soupira en reposant son verre.

-Il a sans doute cru que ne vous faisant pas confiance, je ne vous suivrais pas et que cela engendrerait un conflit entre nous qui aurait pu vous pousser à me renvoyer ! Souffla-t-il avec résignation.  
>-Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Pourquoi voudrait-il que tu perdes un client ? C'est aussi son gagne pain !<br>-En fait, Ka n'a pas vraiment besoin d'argent…  
>-Mais alors…<br>-Vous avez choisis ? Les interrompit une nouvelle fois Lara.  
>-Oui. Lui sourit le doré.<br>-Dis- moi tout trésor !  
>-En entrée je prendrais l'os à moelle et sa tartine puis l'osso bucco avec des tagliatelles !<br>-Ah je suis ravie de voir que tu as de l'appétit ! J'avais peur de te voir picorer comme un moineau !  
>-N'hésite pas sur les quantités, il a encore une bonne dizaine de kilos à reprendre alors…Marmonna le chanteur.<br>-Hein ? Le blond laissa une fois de plus tomber sa paille de surprise.  
>-Oh tu es tellement mignon lorsque tu t'inquiètes ! S'exclama la patronne en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, accentuant sa gêne.<br>-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Râla-t-il ! Pour moi ça sera le carpaccio et les fameuses lasagnes du chef !  
>-Ah n'essaye pas de faire ton vilain garnement avec moi ! N'oublie pas que je te connais comme si je t'avais fais! Sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser.<p>

Naruto ne s'en remettait vraiment pas, cet enfoiré avait tellement l'air humain ce soir !

**W**

L'entrée touchait à sa fin et le début du repas avait été calme, sans envie de meurtre de la part du blond ni insulte ou mot déplacé du côté du brun.

La conversation était restée assez banale, tournant autour de la musique, la littérature ou le sport.

Naruto trouvait ça extrêmement étrange, mais surtout effrayant et l'angoisse ne le quittait pas.

-En fait c'est Mario qui m'a apprit à jouer de la guitare ! Expliqua le chanteur.  
>-Oh.<br>-Tu as l'air vraiment surprit ! Rit l'autre.  
>-Vous avez dit avoir débuté à cinq ans alors…<br>-Lara et Mario faisaient les cent pas dans les couloirs de la clinique pendant que ma mère accouchait donc je crois pouvoir dire que je ne les connais depuis toujours.

Cette fois-ci Naruto en lâcha presque sa fourchette, les yeux écarquillés, ce qui fit rire plus franchement son vis-à-vis.

Le rire de Sasuke était chaleureux, le doré ne l'avait jamais vu sourire ainsi, il ne l'en aurait même pas cru capable mais ça ne le rassurait pas, au contraire l'angoisse se fit plus vive.

-Et bien la dernière fois que je t'ai vu avec cette expression tu devais avoir une dizaine d'années ! S'exclama Lara en débarrassant.

Immédiatement le visage du chanteur redevint neutre et il toussota légèrement pour faire disparaitre de sa gorge un chat imaginaire.

-J'avais senti que tu étais un peu magicien ! Souffla la patronne à l'oreille du doré avant de disparaitre avec son assiette vide.

Quelques minutes de silence gêné prirent place avant que le chanteur ne le brise pour poser une question qui le travaillait depuis pas mal de temps.

-Pourquoi…Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?  
>-Je suppose que vous parlez de la prostitution ?<br>-Alors ?

Naruto eu un léger sourire en jouant avec sa paille.

-Quelle version vous plairait ?  
>-Hun ?<br>-Il y a généralement deux versions qui arrivent en tête parmi les clients, celle d'un pauvre adolescent battu qui a dû fuir de chez lui et qui une fois à la rue n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se vendre et celle du gamin stupide qui est tombé fou amoureux du mauvais mec et qui se retrouve forcé par ce dernier à faire le tapin ! Expliqua-t-il un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. Laquelle voulez-vous ?

Sasuke passa négligemment et comme à son habitude une main dans ses cheveux avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-La vérité ! Claqua-t-il. Voilà ce que je veux.

Le doré soutint sans ciller le regard profond de son client et il se permit de nouveau un petit sourire.

Tout était bon pour cacher son trouble.

-Et bien il n'y a rien de bien extraordinaire ! Lança-t-il joyeusement. Je suis juste un gamin capricieux et paresseux qui préfère coucher avec tous ceux qui payent bien plutôt que de travailler !

Le chanteur posa ses deux coudes sur la table pour rapprocher au maximum son visage du prostitué qui, bien que mal à l'aise, ne broncha pas.

-Cette version là est encore plus ridicule que les deux autres ! Murmura-t-il avec conviction.

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le blond ne s'éloigne.

-Je suis désolé que la vérité ne convienne pas à Monsieur.

Sasuke eu un rictus.

-Je suis encore plus curieux maintenant…Pourquoi préférer passer pour une putain superficielle ? Qu'est ce que tu tiens tant à cacher ?

Naruto serra fortement les poings sur le jeans de marque que lui avait offert Liam pour cette soirée pour se calmer.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui envoyer son verre à la figure et de partir en courant mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait se contenter d'encaisser.

Seulement sa langue ne semblait pas prête à laisser passer cette fois ci.

-Pourquoi ? Est-ce que monsieur prendrait plus de plaisir à m'humilier s'il savait ?

Le ton était cinglant mais le regard triste, et une fois de plus le brun sentit la culpabilité le tirailler et il recula instinctivement, comme pris en faute dans le fond de la banquette.

-Et voilà la suite ! Lança Lara en déposant leurs plats principaux avec le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se rendre compte de la tension présente. Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Un silence pesant lui répondit alors que Naruto saisissait sa fourchette comme si de rien n'était.

Elle secoua la tête peinée et jeta un regard sévère au brun qui baissa la tête avant de s'éloigner en murmurant.

**W**

Ils venaient tous les deux de finir leurs assiettes et pas un seul mot n'avaient été échangé depuis la réplique du blond qui tentait de ne pas penser aux répercussions que son insolence aurait.

Sasuke soupira bruyamment avant de se lever brusquement pour s'asseoir à côté du blond qui se recula le plus loin possible totalement abasourdi.

Derrière le bar, Lara suivait la scène avec attention tandis que le chanteur semblait cherchait ses mots, une main jouant nerveusement avec le bracelet de sa montre sous le regard anxieux du doré.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre mal à l'aise ou de me montrer grossier. Finit-il pas avouer.  
>-C'est moi monsieur qui…<br>-Non, ne fait pas ça ! L'interrompit-il. Ne prend pas ce ton faussement poli et soumis pour t'excuser alors que c'est moi qui ai tort. Je sais que si je n'étais pas ton client, tu m'aurais déjà envoyé, à juste titre, me faire voir.

Il fit une pause pour jouer pensivement avec les miettes de pain éparpillées sur la table avant de poursuivre.

-J'ai été indiscret et puis… Il souffla profondément. Ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je suis désolé !

Le blond, totalement sous le choc n'eut aucune réaction et le chanteur qui ne l'avait pas encore regardé, se tourna complétement vers lui.

-Je te présente mes excuses pour mon comportement déplacé et mon indiscrétion. Déclara-t-il plus solennellement.

Naruto n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant ou de particulièrement rancunier, certes il méprisait et détestait l'Uchiwa mais ce dernier s'était excusé dans les règles de l'art, chose qu'il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais cru possible, et en plus il semblait sincère alors…

-Merci. Finit-il par souffler sincèrement à sa plus grande surprise.  
>-Là les jeunes je pense que c'est le moment d'aller au paradis ! S'exclama Mario en les faisant sursauter.<br>-Qu'est ce qui raconte encore le vieux ! Râla faussement le chanteur.  
>-Vous n'allez pas rester enfermés ici alors que ce soir le ciel est magnifique ! Ajouta son épouse en leurs attrapant les bras pour les lever de la banquette.<br>-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire sur cette vielle terrasse ! Se débattit le brun.  
>-Râle pas sale gamin, on l'a aménagé exprès pour ce genre d'occasion !<br>-Qu'elles occasions ? Questionna-t-il alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans les escaliers.

Le blond qui avait juste eux le temps d'attraper son sac se laissait lui aussi pousser, et il ne réagit même pas lorsque Lara lui ôta sa veste de costume, bien trop ahuri par ce qui se passait depuis les excuses de son client.

Ils étaient arrivés au second étage et s'apprêtaient à continuer leur ascension lorsqu'une voix surexcitée retentit.

-OH MON DIEU ! Cria une silhouette qui bouscula sans ménagement le couple de restaurateur pour sauter littéralement au cou de Naruto.

**W**

Musique : « I hate you » by Sick Puppies


	6. Chapitre 5 Fever

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)   
>Genre: RomanceLéger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<br>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
>Raiting: Entre M et Ma...<br>Warning: Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
>Résumé: <em>"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Bon je suis censée vous prévenir de la présence d'un lemon, même si je ne le considère pas vraiment comme tel ! Certes il y a du sexe mais ce n'est pas le plus important, c'est plus un prétexte pour créer un <span>nouveau rapport<span> entre les deux personnages et une évolution de leur relation ! Et vu que dans cette histoire ça passe par le sexe…Donc à mes yeux ce n'est pas un lemon mais je préviens quand même !**

**Note 2 : Élodie existe, Élodie est encore plus cinglée que dans ce chapitre mais Élodie est géniale ! Je sais que tout le monde s'est posé beaucoup de question sur ce fameux personnage et vous serez peut être déçus mais il faut savoir que cette jeune fille n'est pas si inutile que ça pour le reste de l'histoire !**

**Note 3 : Il y a pour moi un réel changement chez Naruto ! Vous me demandez tous quand est ce qu'il va arrêter de détester Sasuke, c'est quelque chose qui ne peux pas arriver du jour au lendemain mais je pense qu'un grand pas est franchi dans ce chapitre même si évidement ça reste délicat et discret ! J'espère que vous le sentirez quand même !**

**Note 4 : Il ne se passe pas grand-chose parce que le moment entre Sasuke et Naruto est très long (quasiment le chapitre à lui seul), mais ce qui se passe est d'après moi très important donc…**

**Note 5 : « Never be the same » est pour moi la chanson parfaite pour le moment qu'elle illustre! Car en plus d'être en rapport avec le souvenir de Naru, elle est aussi très révélatrice sur les émotions et sentiments de Sasuke et le dernier petit couplet qui clos le chapitre a limité été écrit pour ces deux là ! Je ne sais pas si vous le ressentirez comme ça et je me doute que peu de gens lise ces notes à la con sans intérêt (c'est pour ça que je les écris !) mais je le dis quand même ! Bref c'est étrange parce que même si je suis totalement fan de RED, j'écoute rarement cette chanson, du coup j'ai été surprise quand mon cerveau me l'a imposée mais au final j'en suis heureuse !**

**Note 6 : Ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre avant tout le monde m'ont tous demandé « Pourquoi Sasuke utilise autant ses doigts ?! » LOL ! Je suis consciente que c'est très répétitif et que ça peut faire bien lourd à la lecture mais j'assume ! Je pense qu'il était important « d'exagérer » pour bien marquer la différence avec les » précédents comportements » de Sasuke. J'espère donc que ça ne vous soulera pas trop ! Sinon, désolée !**

**Note 7: J'écoute en boucle (entre deux chansons de mes enfants) « Far away » de C-Clown donc je ne sais pas si ça a influencé quelque chose dans mes écrits en cours mais ne vous étonnez pas de retrouver cette chanson dans une de mes fictions voir si mon cerveau en écrit une carrément une autour ! Oui c'est une info totalement sans intérêt …**

**Note 8 : Vous avez déjà pleuré dans votre sommeil ?**

**Note 9: MERCI VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAUX!**

_J'en suis à 3 nuits blanches et je suis vraiment déchirée donc ne vous étonnez pas des fautes d'orthographe surement encore plus nombreuses que d'ordinaire et des autres bêtises. Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs._

* * *

><p>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<p>

Chapitre 5

**Fever**

Naruto étouffait presque dans l'étreinte de la jeune femme mais il ne bougeait pourtant pas, hébété par ce qu'il se passait.

-Ah laisse-moi te regarder ! S'exclama-t-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son visage. J'y crois pas tu es encore plus beau de près ! Il faut que je t'embrasse !

Elle lui colla un énorme bisou bruyant et glosé sur la joue tandis que Sasuke qui commençait à perdre patience, toussotait pour signifier sa présence.  
>Elle sembla enfin le remarquer et son visage passa de la surprise à la stupéfaction pour finir par une mine surexcitée.<p>

-Oh mon dieu ! Sasuke Uchiwa ?!

Elle fit quelque pas pour se rapprocher, comme pour être bien sûre avant de poser une main sur son cœur.

-Lou avait raison…Souffla-t-elle les yeux dans le vague pendant que machinalement Naruto se collait au chanteur, effrayé par le comportement de la jeune fille.

Ce geste bien que discret n'échappa pas au brun qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, soulagé sans réellement en comprendre la raison.

La groupie, elle, semblait en hyperventilation, faisant quelques pas rapide devant les deux jeunes hommes en secouant ridiculement la main devant son visage.

-Lou avait raison…Lou avait raison…OH BORDEL DE DIEUX LOU AVAIT RAISON !

Cette fois ci Naruto sursauta plus franchement et n'opposa aucune résistance lorsque son client vint poser une main sur ses hanches.

-Dans le milieu des fan-fictions, c'est la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agit d'écrire sur vous deux mais même si votre couple est l'un des plus populaires, Lou est la seule assez cinglée pour croire que vous êtes réellement ensemble! Expliqua la jeune femme. Et là je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas folle, elle a raison ! Depuis le début, ELLE A RAISON !

Le blond se tendit légèrement, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi la jeune femme semblait le connaitre, mais rapidement d'autres informations percutèrent son esprit et une vague d'indignation et de colère le submergea.

On écrivait des fictions sur cet enfoiré et lui ?!  
>Et une cinglée les pensait en couple ? EN COUPLE BORDEL!<p>

-Pourtant je n'arrêtais pas de regarder sur le net ou dans les journaux pour essayer de comprendre sa théorie, mais vous n'étiez jamais aux mêmes endroits ! Continua la jeune femme avec la même excitation en maltraitant légèrement sa chevelure rousse. Et puis sincèrement est-ce que deux mecs aussi radicalement opposés peuvent réellement tomber amoureux dans la vraie vie ? Ca parait dingue quand même, non ?!

_« Tomber amoureux … »_  
>Naruto cru qu'il allait vomir son diner à cette simple évocation.<p>

Sasuke lui ne comprenait absolument rien.  
>Il avait l'habitude des groupies surexcitées et légèrement cinglées mais il ne saisissait pas pourquoi celle-ci avait sauté sur Naruto et non sur lui.<br>Quand à ces histoires de « fan machin » c'était à ses yeux, semblable à une autre langue !

-Quand je pense qu'aujourd'hui elle m'a réveillé pour me montrer la photo de Sasuke avec l'inconnu au tatouage persuadée que c'était toi Naru et moi je l'ai encore envoyé se faire voir ! Soupira-t-elle.

Elle se figea un instant et ne dit plus un mot pendant de longues secondes ce qui surprit les deux hommes et le couple de restaurateurs qui ne savaient pas comment réagir pour éviter le scandale.

Soudain de grosses larmes firent leur apparition sur le visage de la rousse alors qu'elle saisissait la main de Naruto.

-Je…C'est tellement…tellement magnifique…Sanglota-t-elle. Vous…C'est le plus…plus beau jour de ma vie !

Elle se mit à pleurer plus fortement alors que Naruto ma à l'aise et démuni ne savait pas comment réagir.  
>Sasuke lui était tenté de la balancer au pied des escaliers mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire remarquer en public.<p>

Lara se décida à intervenir.  
>Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la berça légèrement comme une enfant.<p>

-Allons, allons pourquoi ces grosses larmes ?  
>-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Hoqueta la jeune femme. C'est…c'est mes bébés et ils…ils sont vraiment ensembles ! Acheva-t-elle dans un long sanglot bruyant qui fit grimacer le chanteur.<p>

La restauratrice ne comprenait en effet pas vraiment ce dont parlait la rousse mais elle avait saisit que cette dernière n'était pas un danger pour Sasuke.

-Bon, bon, si c'est une bonne nouvelle il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux. Viens, on va aller en cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau et se calmer.  
>-Mais je…Balbutiai la fan en regardant ses « bébés ».<br>-Il faut bien laisser aux amoureux un peu d'intimité non ?

Malgré le regard assassin de Sasuke et la mine horrifiée de Naruto face à ses derniers propos, Lara garda son sourire ravie.

-Comment-tu t'appelle ? Demanda-t-elle à la rousse.  
>-Élodie…<br>-Alors Élodie qu'en penses-tu ? Tu n'es pas là pour gâcher leur soirée non ?

Elle hocha négativement la tête en rougissant comme si elle se rendait enfin compte de son comportement avant de suivre docilement la patronne au _rez-de-chaussée__._

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que Mario ne prenne la parole.

-Bon suivez moi je vais vous montrer la terrasse !

Naruto sembla revenir à lui, il se détacha immédiatement de son client qui tenta de ne pas s'en offusquer avant de suivre le restaurateur.  
>Arrivé au dernier étage il se figea de stupeur et ne pu réprimer un hoquet de surprise face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.<p>

Sasuke semblait impassible mais il était autant si ce n'est plus surprit que le blond.

La vielle terrasse qui servait de débarra avait été totalement rénovée.

Une piscine en forme d'étoile trônait fièrement en plein milieu, de nombreuses plantes, fleurs et arbustes avaient pris place un peu partout et surtout une sorte de cabane entièrement en verre attirait l'attention.

-Les clients ne viennent pas ici, c'est jute pour la famille. Expliqua Mario.

Le chanteur lui lança un regard suspicieux au vu des centaines de bougies qui flamboyaient un peu partout.  
>Ce vieux fou avait surement du monopoliser tout son personnel pendant le diner pour créer une ambiance si…<p>

Naruto frissonna, c'était certes magnifique voir féerique mais beaucoup trop romantique à son gout!

Qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

-Allez venez ! Ne soyez pas timides ! Lança le restaurateur en les guidant jusqu'à la maisonnée de verre.

Ils furent surpris par la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de l'intérieur confortablement meublé de cette drôle de cabane moderne.

Le doré observa la pièce avec attention et tout ce qu'il vit augmenta son irrationnelle angoisse.

Le lit étrangement rond à la lourde et épaisse couette pourpre, la moquette d'un blanc presque immaculée, la table en bois brut ornée d'un superbe service à dessert et d'un bougeoir sans doute hors de prix, le grand jacuzzi qui bouillonnait pour je ne sais quelle raison, l'énorme écran plat entouré de coussins gigantesques et sans aucun doute incroyablement moelleux et puis évidement toutes ces bougies dont les douces flammes apportaient chaleur et intimité.

Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux et pensifs, et Mario en profita pour les installer à la jolie table qu'il avait dressée plus tôt pour eux.

-Je ne savais trop ce que Naruto prenait comme dessert donc j'ai préparé un assortiment.  
>-Mer…merci balbutia le blond un peu perdu.<p>

L'homme leur offrit un immense sourire, il fit un clin d'œil à Sasuke et disparu discrètement en fermant la porte derrière lui, les laissant enfin seuls.

Le silence prit place tandis que Naruto tentait de ne pas laisser ses joues rougir face au regard que lui lançait son client.

Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ? Et surtout pourquoi diable se mettait-il dans un tel état ? Était-il à ce point en manque ?

Après tout, voir son bel inconnu déguerpir face à l'intervention du brun n'avait en rien arrangé sa frustration.

Oui mais c'était Sasuke !  
>SASUKE BORDEL !<br>Il ne pouvait pas être excité !

-Est-ce que tu compte enfin m'expliquer pourquoi cette fille t'a sauté dessus ?

Le blond revint à lui en sursautant, rougissant au passage en se rendant compte de la teneur de ses pensés.

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air en pleine possession de ses moyen. Tenta-t-il  
>-Bien assez pour que je puisse comprendre qu'elle est apparemment fan de toi ! Répondit le brun, impassible. Seulement pour qu'elle raison serait-elle fan de toi ? Tu m'expliques ?<p>

Naruto tripota nerveusement son pantalon, cherchant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Il pouvait dire qu'il dessinait ou qu'il…qu'il…

Il soupira fortement.  
>Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre, son cerveau semblait totalement incapable de se concentrer ce soir.<p>

-Je ne sais pas monsieur…Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle semblait si excité de me rencontrer. Finit-il par lâcher sans grande conviction.  
>-Je serais tenté de te demander pourquoi tu me prends pour un con mais cette putain de chemise transparente qui m'offre une vue sur tes tétons me déconcentre totalement !<p>

Cette fois ci Naruto ne pu se contrôler, ses joues rosirent immédiatement alors qu'une chaleur prenait place au creux de ses reins.

Il aimait bien les propos directs, ça le mettait toujours dans tous ses états, tous comme les mots crus et les hommes dominants.

-C'est Liam qui l'a choisi…Souffla-t-il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.  
>-Oh ! Et bien, je ne le pensais pas aussi pervers ! Sourit le chanteur. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas en profiter.<p>

Mal à l'aise et toujours rongé par cette étrange angoisse, le doré ne répondit rien, il se contenta de plonger sa cuillère dans son tiramisu avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

-Aujourd'hui j'avais prévu qu'on ne baiserait pas ! S'exclama Sasuke. Ce qui est totalement ridicule vu qu'il suffit que je poser les yeux sur toi pour devenir dur.

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec son dessert et il se retint de justesse de le recracher alors que ses joues n'étaient plus roses mais bien rouges.

Pourquoi ce connard lui tenait-il soudainement de tels propos ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes !

Il ne devait surtout pas réagir, il devait rester calme et professionnel !

De toute façon ça ne lui faisait aucun effet, absolument aucun effet !

-Est-ce que ton piercing à la langue fait vraiment des merveilles ? Continua le brun.

Le doré bondit presque de sa chaise pour se diriger vers le bar.  
>Il lui fallait de l'eau, un grand verre d'eau glacée !<p>

D'abord surprit, le chanteur l'observa vider la moitié de la carafe les sourcils légèrement froncés, avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Le blond tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le corps brulant de son client se coller contre son dos et il étouffa de justesse un gémissement au contact appuyé de l'érection de ce dernier avec son fessier.

-Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas mentis. Souffla le brun à son oreille.

Naruto hocha machinalement la tête, en reposant doucement son verre d'eau sur le bar tandis que son autre main si accrochait fermement.

-Je veux vraiment savoir…Continua l'autre en lui déboutonnant sa chemise. Est-ce que tu me montreras un jour ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment de quoi son client parlait, un peu perdu sous les caresses que ce dernier lui offrait.  
><em>« Hun ? »<em> Fut tout ce qu'il réussit non sans effort à prononcer.

Le voir si perdu fit sourire Sasuke qui embrassa plus franchement sa nuque et son cou.

-Je parle de ton piercing sur mon sexe…Chuchota-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordre.

Au bout de quelques secondes, l'information fit enfin son chemin jusqu'au doré qui sursauta avant de se retourner brusquement vers son client.  
>Celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire, sans le quitter des yeux.<p>

Il était totalement perdu face au comportement du chanteur et son angoisse revint de plus belle, écrasant au passage sa cage thoracique.

S'il voulait une fellation pourquoi ne pas se contenter comme à son habitude de s'asseoir en lui criant un _« suce moi »_ autoritaire ?

Après tout il était là pour obéir à ses moindres désirs et seulement pour ça…

Ils restèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, l'un souriant l'autre perdu et effrayé avant que Sasuke ne recolle Naruto à lui, les deux mains posées sur ses fesses.  
>Le brun sourit en sentant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être excité et le blond se mordit la lèvre, horriblement mal à l'aise.<p>

Il y avait des situations où il était simple de se contrôler, mais ce soir ça lui paraissait impossible et il détestait ça !

Il ne pouvait pas…Pas face à ce type !

Il se sentait tellement anxieux qu'il se retenait difficilement de ne pas attraper sa chemise et son sac pour partir en courant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il fallait qu'il se reprenne, et le mieux pour ça, était que son client cesse de le tripoter !

Il le fit donc reculer et basculer sur l'un des coussins géants qui trônaient au sol.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Sasuke se laissa faire alors que Naruto était déjà installé entre ses jambes, la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon entre les mains.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation, c'est…Balbutia le chanteur en comprenant enfin les intentions du blond.

Naruto qui ne voulait pas en entendre plus, sentant que ça ne ferait qu'augmenter son angoisse et ses craintes, le fit taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Si vous voulez quelque chose monsieur, il faut demander. Sourit-il malicieusement.

Un léger blanc prit place.

-Vraiment ? Se reprit le brun en lui embrassant le doigt. Alors suce-moi !

Le doré frissonna sous la demande et ça n'avait pour une fois rien à voir avec du dégout mais il préféra ne pas y prêter attention pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Lorsque sa douloureuse érection fut libérée, Sasuke soupira en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son oreiller.  
>Le doré sourit avant de souffler légèrement sur la verge tendue, ce qui arracha des frissons de plaisir à son client, il déposa ensuite de rapides baisers tout le long pour finir par quelques coups de langues.<p>

La main du brun se crispa sur la moquette tandis que Naruto le prenait enfin entièrement en bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes il entama un doux et lent va- et-viens s'aidant de sa main droite pour le masturber alors que la gauche massait ses testicules, ce qui ne sembla pas déplaire au chanteur qui rejeta la tête en arrière en poussant de puissants gémissements.

Sasuke s'en voulait énormément de ne pas avoir profité des talents du blond plus tôt, il ne lui avait demandé que deux fellations depuis le début de leur contrat, se contentant de quelque chose de rapide et basique.

Ce soir c'était totalement différent et ça ne venait pas seulement de la non présence de préservatif, c'était quelque chose de plus profond, il en était persuadé et une fois de plus il se félicita d'avoir suivit les conseils de son meilleur ami.

Peu à peu le doré se concentra uniquement sur le gland, qu'il mordilla doucement avant de jouer avec son piercing le passant délicatement dans la fente.  
>Le chanteur attrapa brusquement ses cheveux et sont gémissement de douleur se répercuta directement sur son sexe.<p>

-Bordel ! Grogna-t-il.

L'Uzumaki s'amusa encore de longues minutes avec son bijou avant de reprendre plus franchement le reste en bouche pour entamer un rythme plus soutenu toujours aidé de ses mains.

Sasuke se fit violence pour ouvrir les yeux et pouvoir ainsi profiter du spectacle.  
>Naruto a genou devant lui, ses fesses moulées dans son jean, la cambrure de ses reins, la peau hâlée de son torse dénudé, toutes ces choses l'émerveillaient.<p>

Son sexe qui glissait entre ses lèvres pulpeuses et rougies par l'effort exerçait une quasi fascination sur lui et rapidement il sentit les prémices de l'orgasme apparaitre.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et il pu à peine tirer sur les mèches blondes avant de jouir sur le torse et le bas du visage de son partenaire qui avait juste eu le temps de se redresser.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur, il se leva complétement pour sortir une lingette de son sac et s'essuyer tout en se servant un verre d'eau.

Le chanteur qui se remettait doucement de ses émotions, suivait le moindre de ses mouvements sans réellement en avoir conscience.

-Je suis désolé…Souffla-t-il.  
>-Monsieur n'a pas de raison de s'excuser.<p>

Le brun soupira face à l'attitude de Naruto qui lui tournait le dos, avec le même air indéchiffrable qu'au début de leur rencontre.  
>Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits et d'avoir l'air aussi impassible et professionnel qu'à son habitude.<p>

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout lui semble si différent ce soir ?  
>Pourquoi son excitation au lieu de disparaitre face à la présence de ce client qu'il détestait ne faisait qu'accroitre ?<br>Qu'est ce qui poussait cet enfoiré à se comporter de cette manière ?

La dernière fois, il avait cru que c'était exceptionnel mais ce soir il se comportait encore plus étrangement et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison tout ceci l'angoissait fortement !

Il avait déjà perdu sa fac et son appartement, qu'est ce qu'il allait encore devoir céder à cause de ce type ?  
>Qu'avait-il prévu pour le lendemain matin afin de lui pourrir la vie ?<p>

_« Ne te cherches pas d'excuses minables ! »_

La voix de Kiba résonna avec une telle force dans son esprit qu'il cru un instant que ce dernier venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Il soupira doucement, un peu perdu au milieu de toutes ses contradictions.

Est-ce qu'il devait essayer de rendre ce moment le plus agréable possible ?  
>En était-il réellement capable ?<p>

Les mains du chanteur s'attaquant à sa ceinture, le sortirent assez brusquement de ses pensés, il ne portait plus qu'un boxer et semblait vouloir les mettre sur un pied d'égalité.  
>Le pantalon glissa rapidement tandis qu'une main taquine s'amusait déjà avec son piercing au téton et qu'une bouche lui dévorait la nuque.<p>

Il gémit bruyamment en sentant le brun le plaquer contre le mur près du bar et presser son érection naissante contre lui.

-Tu m'as offert bien plus que je n'espérais. Souffla Sasuke en glissant une main dans son boxer. Il va falloir que je me montre à la hauteur.

A sa grande surprise, le blond s'appuya un peu plus contre lui, frottant lascivement ses fesses contre son sexe qui durcit un peu plus face à cette attention.

Naruto se laissait doucement aller, une main contre le mur en face de lui et l'autre contre le bar à sa gauche, il cédait peu à peu aux désirs de son corps, faisant ainsi taire les réticences de son esprit.

Peut être que Kiba avait raison et qu'ainsi les choses seraient plus simples pour lui…

Il hoqueta lorsque le chanteur fit glisser un glaçon le long de sa colonne lui arrachant des soupires de plaisirs.

-Est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être plaisant? Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Le doré était plus surprit par la question que par l'idée en elle-même.

Est-ce qu'il lui demandait l'autorisation ?

C'était tellement inhabituel et étonnant…

Devant son silence, Sasuke s'apprêtait à reposer le glaçon presque entièrement fondu, mais le blond se saisit juste à temps de sa main pour prendre le petit bout de glace et l'amener à sa bouche.

Comprenant le message, le brun en attrapa un autre tandis que ses doigts se faisaient à leur tour emprisonner entre les lèvres de son partenaire.

Le chanteur caressa d'abord les tétons qui durcirent sous l'effet du froid, puis il descendit jusqu'au nombril tandis que Naruto accentuait le mouvement de succion sur ses phalanges.

Un premier doigt frais et humide vint taquiner son intimité avant d'y entrer doucement provoquant de nouveaux soupires.  
>Les caresses se firent plus précises et plus audacieuses, excitant un peu plus le doré qui se cambra, offrant à son client une superbe vue.<p>

Un second doigt voulu se faufiler, accompagné cette fois-ci d'une petite bille froide et mouillée dont le contraste avec la chaleur de son anus arracha un petit cri au blond.

Rapidement il s'empala de lui-même et avec enthousiasme sur ces intrus audacieux, à la recherche de toujours plus de sensation.

Sasuke qui sentait les chairs s'ouvrir d'avantage sous l'intrusion, inséra un autre glaçon plus imposant, attentif aux moindres de ses réactions, ravi de le voir gémir et se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

C'était une première pour Naruto, il avait déjà joué avec des glaçons mais jamais de cette manière et même si la sensation était étrange il ne pouvait nier que c'était agréable et excitant.

-Apparemment ce n'est pas si mauvais…Chuchota le chanteur en enfonçant deux autres doigts d'un coup.

Naruto grimaça sous l'intrusion mais rapidement la sensation de froid, l'eau et les caresses le détendirent complétement et sa main gauche se crispa plus franchement sur le rebord du bar.

Les quatre doigts s'activaient avec ardeur et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver sa prostate ce qui le fit crier pour la première fois arrachant un énorme sourire de satisfaction à son client qui se fit un plaisir de taquiner encore et encore cette zone sensible.

Perdant toute pudeur et retenue, Naruto qui n'était plus que soupires et gémissements tendit la main vers l'arrière, cherchant le sexe du brun qu'il réussit non sans mal à sortir de son boxer.  
>Il savait que son client avait interdit les initiatives personnelles et les contacts dont il n'était pas à l'origine mais son corps semblait guidé par une volonté propre sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.<p>

Loin de s'énerver le chanteur bien que surprit paru apprécier l'initiative vu qu'il retira rapidement son sous vêtement avant d'attraper et d'enfiler un préservatif lubrifié.

Le doré grogna lorsque le brun retira ses doigts mais rapidement de nouveaux soupires se firent entendre lorsque ce dernier entreprit de faire glisser son sexe tendu entre ses fesses.

Il se pencha d'avantage, recherchant toujours plus de contact détruisant le peu de retenu de son client qui s'enfonça enfin en lui d'un coup sec.

Plaisir et douleur se mêlèrent mais les caresses de Sasuke lui permirent de se détendre rapidement.

Le chanteur avait prévu des coups de reins lents mais en quelques vas-et-viens seulement son rythme s'accéléra, emporté par la frénésie du moment et la puissance de son désir.

Naruto sembla apprécier cette cadence soutenue, criant son plaisir, les mains glissant avec force contre le mur, laissant de grandes traces sur le verre.

- Oh ouiii… ouiii…comme ça… Lâcha t-il malgré lui.

Ravi de l'entendre s'exprimer pour la première fois, Sasuke colla un peu plus leur deux corps pour aller chuchoter à son oreille.

-Encore…Cri encore pour moi…

Le blond ne ressentait plus ni honte ni gêne et l'angoisse qui l'avait tiraillé toute la soirée avait disparu au profit d'une énorme vague de plaisir et d'envie.  
>Il obéit donc, criant plus fort encore face aux assauts brutaux de son client, oubliant l'espace d'un moment toutes ses craintes et ses questions.<p>

Il réfléchirait plus tard, beaucoup plus tard.

Soudain il sentit Sasuke se retirer mais n'eut même pas le temps de se plaindre que déjà il était retourné pour lui faire face et de nouveau pénétré.

Il enroula immédiatement ses jambes autour des hanches du brun qui grogna en sentant de nouveau l'intimité du blond avaler avec avidité son sexe.

Le frottement du dos de Naruto contre le mur en verre provoquait des bruits presque aussi indécents que ceux de ses fesses tapant avec force sur les cuisses du chanteur ajoutant ainsi à l'ambiance sexuelle qui s'était installée.

Les mouvements étaient violents, voir bestiaux et aucun des deux hommes ne semblait capable de dominer la folie qui avait prit possession de leurs corps.

Ayant du mal à se retenir, le doré finit par nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de son client qui lui mordit immédiatement l'épaule.

Un puissant râle de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'un coup brutal vint toucher sa prostate et le chanteur sourit, satisfait de l'avoir retrouvée.

Les coups de hanches se firent encore plus secs et rapides pour le plus grand plaisir des deux amants qui se perdaient toujours un peu plus dans les limbes du plaisir.

Naruto sentait qu'il n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps, Sasuke s'amusait à maltraiter avec force sa prostate tout en lui dévorant la nuque et c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ce soir.

- Ooooh… ouiiii… plus… foorrt… Geignit-il avant qu'un puissant coup ne lui fasse voir les étoiles.

Plusieurs spasmes le traversèrent tandis que son corps entier se crispait, resserrant ses chairs sur le sexe du chanteur qui grogna sous la force du plaisir.  
>Il appuya son front sur l'épaule du brun qui s'enfonça encore avec la même puissance dans son corps pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme ne le terrasse à son tour.<p>

Épuisé, il dû se retenir à la paroi en verre d'une main et retenir le corps du doré de l'autre avant de se retirer délicatement pour le faire asseoir sur le bar et jeter le préservatif.

Naruto s'allongea, tentant doucement de se remettre, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur où les flammes des bougies et la piscine offraient un superbe spectacle.

Sasuke lui préférait l'observer, cherchant à imprimer cette image magnifique sans omettre le moindre détail.

Il se sentait capable de rester des heures ainsi, mais lorsque le doré s'étira en poussant un petit gémissement s'en fut trop pour lui et il se précipita pour le rejoindre, décidé à s'occuper de son sexe toujours fièrement dressé.

Le blond poussa une longue plainte de plaisir lorsque sa douloureuse érection fut englobée par la bouche chaude de son client et il souleva immédiatement les reins pour aller à la rencontre de cet antre accueillant.

Les mouvements étaient horriblement lents, le frustrant un peu plus encore et le chanteur dû le maintenir par les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Naruto secoua la tête, comme pour tenter de chasser le plaisir qui reprenait peu à peu possession de lui.

Il voulait plus, il avait besoin de plus, mais Sasuke ne semblait pas disposé à accélérer, bien au contraire !

-S'il…s'il vous plait…Sanglota-t-il presque.

Il se releva sur les coudes pour tenter de reprendre contenance mais ce fut une très mauvaise idée, la vue de son sexe disparaissant dans la bouche du brun pour réapparaitre quelques secondes après l'alluma un peu plus, le faisant gémir avec force.

A ce son purement érotique le chanteur releva la tête et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du doré qui cru que cette vision suffirait à le faire jouir.

Mais la délivrance ne vint pas et Naruto cru qu'il allait perdre la tête sous la force du plaisir ou de la frustration.

Son client lui, voulait l'entendre réclamer encore, il voulait le faire supplier et pleurer de nouveau et il y mettait beaucoup d'ardeur.  
>Il délaissa son sexe, ignorant ses grognements de protestation pour remonter jusqu'au petit renard en argent qui pendait à son nombril.<p>

-Tu as changé de piercing ?

Naruto se contenta de gémir un peu plus avant d'amener un doigt à sa bouche pour tenter de retenir les prochains.

-J'aime bien celui-ci…Sourit le brun en suçotant la peau sous le bijou.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il observa satisfait, la marque qu'il avait laissée avant d'humidifier l'un de ses doigts sous le regard fébrile du blond qui soupira d'envie.

Il effleura à peine son intimité avant de lui offrir des caresses plus appuyées tandis que son autre main faisait de même avec ses tétons déjà durs.

-Mon…Monsieur…

Le chanteur sourit face à la plainte et il se décida enfin à faire pénétrer deux doigts dans le petit trou mouillé et désireux qui s'offrait à lui.

Il ne se lassait pas des réactions du doré, et bien que très excité il se surprenait à prendre énormément de plaisir en se concentrant uniquement sur celui de son amant.

Celui-ci était totalement offert ce soir, se laissant complétement aller sans opposer la moindre résistance et ce simple constat suffisait à le rendre dingue.

-Ouiii…là…LA ! Hurla le doré.

Sasuke plia un peu plus les doigts avant d'en ajouter deux autres cherchant toujours plus de contact avec cette petite tâche qui offrait tant de plaisir à son partenaire.

Ce dernier n'était plus qu'une masse gémissante, implorant pour plus d'attentions et de caresses.

Le brun tirait avec force sur son anneau, maltraitant son téton et bien que ce soit brutal le traitement semblait faire son bonheur.

N'en pouvant plus, il attrapa son sexe pour pouvoir en finir, mais son client n'étant pas du même avis le fit lâcher prise avant de se décider à le reprendre en bouche face à son air suppliant et ses yeux mouillés.

Cette fois ci le rythme était rapide et soutenu, ne lui laissant pas une seule seconde de répit et il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps.  
>Il écarta encore les jambes tandis que le chanteur accélérait, enfonçant ses doigts toujours plus loin en lui.<p>

Très vite il sentit que la boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre était prête à exploser et c'est dans un long sanglot qu'il subit son second orgasme de la soirée, éjaculant sans même le prévenir dans la bouche de son client.

Sasuke sembla plutôt satisfait, il avala le tout sans broncher avant de se relever pour s'allumer une cigarette, se servir un verre de vin rouge et se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil en forme de cœur dont la forme ne le fit même pas grimacer.

De son côté, Naruto mit de longues minutes à se remettre, toujours allongé voir étalé sur le petit bar, les yeux rivés au plafond qui lui offrait une vue sur la lune.  
>Ses jambes tremblaient encore et il dû se retenir au meuble en voulant se mettre debout ce qui fit sourire son client.<p>

Le chanteur que son petit jeu avait allumé était toujours en érection, il savait qu'observer le blond n'était pas la meilleure solution pour se calmer mais ses yeux se posèrent d'eux même sur lui.  
>Le doré sentait le regard brulant de son client et il ne songea même pas à se maudire lorsqu'il comprit que cela suffisait à l'exciter.<p>

Ce soir c'était exceptionnel et tout ce qui se passerait cette nuit ne se reproduirait plus jamais et serait oublié demain.

Il s'appuya donc contre la vitre fraiche, faisant face au brun en dégustant un fondant au chocolat qui l'attirait depuis tout à l'heure.

Du chocolat et du sexe, il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour ce soir et peux importe que ce soit cet enfoiré qui lui offre !

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, l'un savourant son vin hors de prix et l'autre son délicieux dessert, chacun sachant pertinemment que la soirée était loin d'être finie.

Sasuke ne savais pas vraiment à quoi était dû le changement d'attitude du blond, mais il en était plus que ravi et espérait que ce ne soit qu'un début.  
>Il lui offrit un sourire coquin avant de déposer son verre pour s'installer dans le jacuzzi dont l'eau était étonnement encore chaude.<p>

Décidément le vieux Mario avait pensé à tout !

Naruto prit le temps de finir son assiette et de boire avant d'aller le rejoindre, surpris à son tour par l'agréable température qui y régnait.

Une fois bien installé, il soupira de bien être en rejetant la tête en arrière laissant la chaleur détendre ses muscles.

Bien vite il sentit un mouvement dans l'eau avant que les lèvres de son client ne viennent se poser au creux de sa nuque.

Le brun suçotait, léchait et mordillait avec toujours le même entrain chaque centimètre de peau qui s'offrait à lui, il atteignit enfin les petits mamelons roses qu'il aimait tant et se fit une joie de les titiller de nouveau ne pouvant résister à leur appel.

Le blond crispa l'une de ses mains dans le dos de son client, le griffant au passage tandis que l'autre descendait jusqu'à son sexe.  
>Ce dernier grogna sous les attentions et il tira avec un peu de force le fameux anneau en argent qui le fascinait tant.<p>

Il continua d'explorer avec gourmandise le torse couleur miel, descendant jusqu'au tatouage dont il retraça les contours avec la langue, aidé par le doré qui s'était redressé pour sortir cette partie de l'eau.

Naruto se cambra en poussant un gémissement plus fort que les autres et le brun comprit qu'il était tombé sur une zone sensible qu'il s'efforça de stimuler.  
>Pour se venger le blond accentua ses caresses sur la verge du chanteur qui lui mordit la peau du nombril sous l'effet du plaisir.<p>

Il cessa l'espace d'un instant toute activité, la tête posé sur le ventre doux et chaud de son partenaire avant de saisir lui aussi son sexe pour lui offrir le même traitement.

Ils calèrent leurs mouvements sur le même rythme, ni trop lent ni trop rapide tandis que le chanteur continuait de marquer la peau du blond qui avait les ongles plantés dans la chair de son dos.

Leurs orgasmes précédents n'avaient pas calmé leur désir et lorsque Sasuke leva la tête vers le blond soumis et gémissant sous lui il dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.  
>Même si le blond était bien préparé, il ne voulait pas risquer de le blesser à nouveau alors aidé de ses deux quatre doigts il partit à la recherche de la petit boule de plaisir qui le ferait hurler encore d'avantage.<p>

Une fois de plus il réussit sans mal et le doré le griffa jusqu'au sang, incapable de se contrôler sous l'afflux du plaisir.

N'ayant plus la force de s'accrocher au brun, il laissa glisser sa main dans l'eau, le souffle court et la bouche entrouverte, laissant passer des cris de pur plaisir.

A bout, Sasuke retira ses doigts et se leva afin de pouvoir enfiler un préservatif, exhibant son sexe dur au regard gourmand du doré qui lui arracha le petit sachet des mains pour y dérouler le morceau de latex à l'aide de sa bouche.

-N…non…pas…pas comme ça…Souffla-t-il difficilement en repoussant le blond qui le suçait déjà avidement.

Sa petite moue déçue le fit sourire et il le rejoignit rapidement dans l'eau, plaçant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou avant de s'enfoncer en lui, les yeux fixés aux sien.

Naruto parfaitement détendu par les nombreuses attentions du brun ne ressentit aucune douleur seulement du plaisir et le profond gémissement qu'il poussa en fut la preuve.

Sasuke se permit alors de bouger, entamant cette fois ci un mouvement doux, lent et profond.

Le souffle du doré se répercutait à l'oreille du brun, l'allumant un peu plus, lui arrachant un grognement qui fit frissonner son amant.

L'Uchiwa enfouit un peu plus son nez dans la nuque du blond, s'enivrant de cette douce odeur fruitée que ni la transpiration ne l'odeur du sexe ne semblait pouvoir faire disparaitre.  
>Il suçota la peau avec envie, laissant une marque violacée avant de placer l'un de ses bras sous les fesses du doré afin de pouvoir changer légèrement de position.<p>

Il s'assit dans l'eau, se calant contre le rebord, laissant Naruto le chevaucher et ainsi décider de la cadence, le blond s'empala donc de lui-même sur le sexe de son client, créant à chaque mouvement des vagues dans le jacuzzi.

Les vas et viens restaient sensuels et langoureux et bien que tentés d'accélérer les deux jeunes hommes savaient que la délivrance n'en seraient que meilleure.

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant la voix libre au brun qui lui mordilla la gorge tout en lui malaxant les fesses.

-Je…Je ne vais pas… tenir longtemps…Souffla le chanteur.

Naruto passa les mains dans ses cheveux, collant leurs deux fronts l'un contre l'autre, les onyx s'accrochant aux saphirs pour ne plus les lâcher.  
>Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, les faisant partager le même air, rétrécissant encore leur bulle d'intimité, ajoutant au plaisir qui enflammait leurs sens.<p>

Sentant la fin proche, Sasuke prit le membre du doré en main pour lui prodiguer un mouvement rapide contrastant avec celui de leurs bassins.

Sous le plaisir le blond se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et le brun déposa un baiser sur son nez puis son front avant que de puissants spasmes ne les traversent tous les deux.

L'Uzumaki éjacula avec force entre leurs ventres, griffant au passage la nuque de son client qui jouit à son tour dans un long râle de plaisir.

Ils se remirent doucement, le blond alangui sur le chanteur, ses mains toujours accrochées à sa nuque.

Mais l'eau était froide et ce fut rapidement désagréable.

Sentant Naruto frissonner, Sasuke se retira avant de l'aider à se relever et de faire de même.

Une fois le préservatif noué et jeté, le brun attrapa deux grandes serviettes, remerciant Lara pour sa délicatesse et en tendit une à son amant.

Une fois secs, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs vices préférés, l'un vers le vin et l'autre vers les desserts ce qui les fit sourirent, détendant un peu l'ambiance déjà bien apaisée.

Le chanteur s'installa confortablement sur le lit, et il sourit lorsque Naruto fit de même, se calant tranquillement, son tiramisu en main.  
>Ils ne parlèrent pas, n'en ressentant pas le besoin, encore sous l'effet de l'intense plaisir qu'ils avaient ressentis.<p>

Une fois son verre fini, le brun se leva pour éteindre les bougies trouvant que celles à l'extérieur et la lune apportaient déjà bien assez de lumière.  
>De bonnes humeurs, il ne s'énerva pas malgré l'ampleur de la tâche et fit le tour de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres.<p>

Le blond trouva la nouvelle ambiance agréable, il déposa son assiette au sol et s'allongea totalement sur le ventre dans un soupire de bien être.

Kiba n'avait peut être pas tord au final…

Une fois sa tâche finit, Sasuke s'arrêta non loin de lui, et en repensant qu'il avait effectivement prévu de ne pas lui sauter dessus il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

-Impossible… Souffla-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le rebord du lit.

Naruto ne bougea pas et il en fut heureux, soulagé de ne plus le voir sursauter au moindre contact avec lui.

Il se permit donc de laisser glisser son doigt le long de sa colonne, provoquant de nombreux frissons et un léger gémissement.

Encouragé, il embrassa son épaule puis sa nuque frottant son nez contre sa peau douce et parfumée.  
>Le doré s'enfonça un peu plus dans la couette, succombant aux attentions de son client qui déposa une myriade de baiser au creux de ses reins, sur la fameuse aile déchirée.<p>

Le désir guidant de nouveau ses gestes, le brun monta complétement sur le lit pour retirer la serviette de l'Uzumaki avant de mordre avec gourmandise dans l'une de ses fesses.

Ce dernier grogna en relevant légèrement le bassin pour le plus grand plaisir de son client qui l'attira vers l'arrière, l'obligeant ainsi à se mettre à quatre pattes.

Il malaxant un instant le fessier rebondi pour finir par écarter généreusement les deux globes de chair qu'il vint taquiner du bout de la langue.

Son partenaire cria, serrant avec force son oreiller alors qu'il ne faisait qu'effleurer doucement son entrée.

Il le frustra encore un peu continuant ses caresses en surface avant de faire pénétrer sa langue dans ce petit trou semblable au paradis.

Le doré hurla de nouveau, cherchant à s'empaler sur cet organe audacieux, forçant le brun à l'enfoncer toujours plus loin.

Il n'était de nouveau plus que soupires et gémissement, hochant violemment la tête de droite à gauche, tentant en vain de garder pied avec la réalité.  
>Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait en supporter encore, si un orgasme de plus ne lui serait pas fatal tant son corps semblait prêt à exploser.<p>

Sasuke lui offrit un peu de répit, s'arrêtant pour pouvoir enfiler un nouveau préservatif mais loin de le satisfaire cette interruption le frustra, interrompant son ascension vers la jouissance.

Rapidement pourtant le brun claqua brusquement en lui sans douceur, touchant de plein fouet et du premier coup sa prostate pour la énième fois de la soirée.

L'Uchiwa était au paradis, bien que ce ne soit pas une première, il lui semblait que Naruto était toujours plus étroit, chaud et accueillant et il se demandait s'il pourrait réellement un jour se lasser de telles sensations.

Il entama directement un rythme bestial, bien plus dévastateur encore que celui qu'il lui avait offert sur le bar, les yeux rivés sur leurs corps qui ondulaient en parfaite harmonie.

La vue de sa virilité sortant pour replonger brusquement dans le corps soumis du blond lui arracha un grognement rauque, l'incitant à accélérer d'avantage.

- Oh putain…Oh putaiiiiin! Hurla son amant.

Leurs instincts les plus primaires semblaient avoir prit le dessus, les entrainant dans une étreinte toujours plus passionnée et bestiale mettant à mal aussi bien leurs cordes vocales que les ressorts du lit pourtant d'excellente qualité.

Sasuke dont la vue se brouillait légèrement sous le plaisir redressa son amant contre lui, collant son dos à sont torse pour planter avec une quasi rage ses dents dans la chair tendre de sa nuque.  
>Naruto couina sous la douleur en lui griffant la cuisse et le brun pour se faire pardonner lécha plus délicatement la blessure, le gout métallique du sang se mêlant à celui de la transpiration.<p>

Le doré perdait lentement la tête, ce sexe dur et palpitant qui le pilonnait avec rage, le souffle chaud de son client qui lui caressait l'oreille, ses dents qui maltraitaient sa chair, sa voix rauque et autoritaire sans oublier cette main qui pompait avec force son membre, il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage !

Toutes ces sensations qui déferlaient en lui étaient bien trop puissantes, ii avait besoin de les laisser exploser et c'est dans un dernier cri qu'il jouit dans la main de son client et sur la couette.

Incapable de tenir la position, il bascula de nouveau vers l'avant, entrainant son amant qui s'allongeant presque sur lui, gardant néanmoins la même ferveur dans ses coups de hanches, le ravageant toujours un plus fort.

L'intimité du blond se resserrait spasmodiquement autour du sexe du chanteur le poussant à s'enfoncer encore en lui jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour il ne sente un orgasme dévastateur et puissant l'emporter.

Il se laissa retomber à bout de souffle sur le corps de son partenaire qui ne semblait pas encore remit puis par crainte de l'écraser il se retira pour s'allonger à ses côtés.

Plus d'une dizaine de minutes passèrent dans un silence presque religieux, troublé seulement par leurs respirations avant que Naruto ne se lève pour sortir ses lingettes de son sac afin de s'essuyer un minimum.

Son désir bestial semblait enfin rassasié, et sa frustration disparu, il était de nouveau capable de réfléchir à ses actes.

Le plaisir n'était plus de circonstance…

Certes il n'avait pas envie de vomir ou de fondre en larme mais il se sentait quand même dégouté par son comportement et les conseils de son meilleur ami ni changeaient rien.

Il se sentait faible et sale.

Comment pouvait-il passer si rapidement du septième ciel à ce genre de sentiments négatifs et destructeurs ?

Il avait une fois de plus prit du plaisir avec son client, mais surtout il l'avait désiré et ça c'était à ses yeux inacceptable !

Ressentir quelque chose d'aussi violent et passionné pour quelqu'un qu'il méprisait et savoir que ça pourrait se reproduire…

Il ne pouvait le supporter !

-On peut aller prendre une douche si tu veux. Intervint Sasuke.  
>-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, sauf si monsieur désir que je me lave.<p>

Le chanteur soupira, partagé entre l'agacement et quelque chose qu'il ne su pas réellement identifier.

Le blond était de nouveau distant, impassible et faussement respectueux.

Il détestait ça !

Tout avait pourtant été si parfait…

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ça le gênait !

Après tout, seul le sexe comptait et si c'était bon alors son comportement après ou avant ne devrait pas avoir d'importance ! Non ?

Perdu dans ses pensés, il observa son rituel avec curiosité.

Après s'être essuyé, Naruto avait vaporisé son shampoing sec et à présent il se passait une légère couche de lait pour le corps tentant de faire disparaitre encore un peu les odeurs de cette soirée.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir ! S'exclama le brun en le voyant prêt à enfiler un jeans.

Le doré se tourna vers lui un peu perdu et de nouveau terrorisé.

-Je ne pensais pas que monsieur avait encore envie…  
>-C'est la force que je n'ai plus et non l'envie ! Sourit Sasuke, effrayant un peu plus le doré.<br>-Alors pourquoi…

Pour seul réponse, son client se leva du lit afin de le défaire et de l'ouvrir en grand pour s'installer sous les couvertures.  
>L'autre sembla comprendre la demande et bien que peu désireux de le rejoindre, il enfila un tee-shirt large au dessus de son boxer et se glissa timidement dans les draps frais.<p>

Le chanteur l'observa jouer avec son sweat, collé au bord du matelas, prêt à tomber et visiblement mal à l'aise.  
>Il soupira fortement de nouveau avant d'attraper son lecteur de musique, collant l'un des écouteurs dans son oreille et l'autre dans celle du blond qui sursauta à ce contact.<p>

Un peu perdu, il se laissa pourtant faire, totalement tendu lorsque son client l'attira vers le milieu du lit, le collant par la même occasion à son corps.  
>Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la voix de Freddy Mercury, tentant de faire abstraction de son angoisse revenue en force et de sa main emprisonnée entre celles de l'Uchiwa.<p>

Au lieu de la lâcher, ce dernier entama sans même s'en rendre compte un doux massage et même s'il détestait cette idée, Naruto, bien au chaud sous les couettes , épuisé par ses multiples orgasmes, bercé par la musique et la vue imprenable sur les étoiles s'endormit rapidement aidé par les caresses relaxantes de ce client qu'il haïssait tant.

**W**

Kiba grogna lorsque ses clés atterrirent sur le sol mouillé.

-Putain de soirée de merde !

Il avait dû remplacer un danseur malade et donc enchainer cinq strip-teases en plus des danses privées , ensuite il avait reçu le texto de Naruto lui annonçant qu'il passait la soirée avec cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa ce qui n'avait évidemment pas arrangé son humeur, puis une cliente à peine majeure et totalement ivre l'avait suivit jusqu'aux vestiaires pour lui faire des avances plus que douteuses avant de vomir sur son seul et unique pull.

Mais sa malchance ne s'était pas arrêtée là.  
>En sortant de la boite, il était tombé sur cette même folle furieuse toujours aussi soûle et apparemment totalement abandonné par ses amis et son foutu bon cœur ayant prit le dessus sur sa rancœur il n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser seule.<p>

Il lui avait donc offert sa veste et l'avait fait monter dans un taxi après lui avoir difficilement arraché son adresse entre deux gloussements stupides et quelques hauts-le cœur.

Voilà pourquoi il avait traversé la moitié de la ville torse nu, à pied et sans un sou en poche à plus de quatre heure du matin.

Et voilà pourquoi il était hors de lui !

Il inspira profondément avant de pénétrer dans l'entrée, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas s'attirer les foudres des propriétaires.

Mais les escaliers à peine atteint, il entendit la voix froide et hautaine de Shino.

-Alors quoi on a perdu ses fringues après s'être fait défoncé derrière un buisson ?

Agressé par la lumière, Kiba cligna légèrement des yeux avant de se tourner vers lui pour lui répondre.

-Ouai, ce mec était une vraie bête !  
>-Que tu ais pour habitude de faire sauter par tout ce qui bouge je m'en fous, par contre évite de faire de même ici ! Continua l'autre.<p>

Le strip-teaseur gardant son air neutre fit quelques pas vers celui qui l'insultait avec tant de facilité et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il le vit reculer.

-Une scène de jalousie ? Railla-t-il. Si ce n'est pas mignon…

Shino le foudroya du regard

-Ne fais pas ta pute avec moi ! Cracha-t-il. Ca me dégoute !

Le sourire de Kiba s'élargit et il se mordilla les lèvres en se collant légèrement à lui.

-Tu es sûr de ça…Souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son torse.

En une fraction de seconde et à sa grande surprise il se retrouva plaqué violemment par le batteur hors de lui.  
>Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et l'Inuzuka pu y lire toute la fureur et la haine qui habitaient son « agresseur » et un long et puissant frisson lui traversa l'échine.<p>

Il n'aurait jamais cru ce gosse de riche capable d'une telle fougue et il devait avouer que ça lui faisait un effet fou !

Il était de nature imposante et par conséquent trouvait rarement des gens capables de lui tenir tête voir de le dominer et peu de personne savait qu'il adorait ça.

-NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! Cria Shino une main l'appuyant fortement au mur et l'autre enserrant son cou.  
>-Est-ce que…la violence t'excite ? Demanda-t-il difficilement.<p>

L'Aburame grogna et griffa rageusement la gorge de sa « victime » sous le coup de la colère ce qui à sa grande surprise lui arracha un gémissement.

Kiba se mordit la lèvre.  
>Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, ce petit con essayait de l'effrayer mais il n'avait réussit pour je ne sais quelle raison qu'à l'allumer dangereusement.<p>

Lui et Naruto avaient toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à s'enflammer pour des « mâles dominants »…Ça allait les perdre un jour !

Perdu dans ses pensés il avait presque oublié le musicien qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, une expression oscillant entre horreur et stupeur sur le visage.

-SHINO ARRÊTE CA TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla Shikamaru.

Son ami, semblant reprendre ses esprits relâcha « son invité » avant de s'éloigner précipitamment.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ? Voulu savoir le guitariste au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Kiba qui avait déjà atteint les escaliers s'arrêta quelques instants en souriant afin de lui répondre.

-Oh, il semble que ton ami me considère comme un danger pour sa virilité….  
>-Espèce de …<p>

Shika s'interposa et le strip-teaseur offrit au batteur un dernier sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil coquin.

**W**

Shino fulminait !  
>Il s'était précipité vers le studio de musique pour tenter de se calmer mais plus les secondes s'égrainaient plus l'envie de monter casser la gueule de ce sale type se faisait forte.<p>

Comment une telle personne avait osé le toucher ?  
>Et pire comme avait-il pu insinuer qu'il puisse être attiré par un homme ? De surcroit un homme prêt à se faire baiser par n'importe qui et contre le premier mur venu ?<p>

Cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir…

Même jouer de la batterie ne le calmait pas et s'il continuer ainsi il allait finir par abimer voir détruire le seul amour de sa vie.  
>Il respira donc profondément et laissa tomber ses baguettes au sol avant de se diriger vers le mini bar pour se servir un verre.<p>

Il maudissait Neji et Sasuke d'avoir amené toutes ces putes ici et d'avoir ainsi ruiné sa tranquillité.

Il était hors de question qu'un petit con sans importance ruine ce qu'il avait mit des années à construire !

-Hors de question ! Souffla-t-il durement avant de saisir la bouteille de vodka.

**W**

Kiba était quant à lui de bien meilleure humeur qu'à son arrivée.  
>Loin de l'avoir effrayé ou agacé, cette altercation avec Shino l'avait extrêmement amusé et voir le jeune homme aussi énervé avait été un véritable bonheur.<p>

Il sortit donc tranquillement et en sifflotant de la douche en lançant un grand « entrez » lorsque deux coups furent frappés à sa porte, persuadé que c'était Sakura, victime d'une insomnie.

Mais à sa grande surprise lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, il tomba sur Shikamaru visiblement mal à l'aise qui vira carrément au rouge vif lorsqu'il vit que son hôte n'était vêtu en tout et pour tout que d'une très légère serviette de bain, nouée négligemment autour de ses hanches.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite et le strip-teaseur le laissa jouer au poisson avant de se décider à venir à son secours.

-Un problème ?  
>-Je…Je voulais juste savoir si ça allait. Répondit finalement le guitariste. Shino s'énerve rarement et du coup il n'a pas vraiment conscience d'être une grosse brute lorsqu'il s'y met !<p>

Kiba qui fouillait dans son armoire, laissa tomber sa serviette sans pudeur, offrant ainsi une vue parfaite sur son fessier.

-J'ai trouvé ça plutôt drôle en fait !

N'entendant pour seule réponse qu'un gargouillement étrange il se tourna vers Shikamaru qui semblait en hyperventilation, les deux mains devant les yeux comme l'aurait fait un enfant.  
>Il haussa un souci, surprit, avant de comprendre la raison de ce drôle de comportement.<p>

-Je croyais que tu venais voir si j'allais bien…Sourit-il.  
>-O…ou…oui je…<p>

Le guitariste balbutia encore quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, seulement il pu remarquer que l'autre s'était tourné vers lui et que par conséquent il avait un point de vu très clair sur une partie encore bien plus intime de son anatomie.

Il sursauta avant de lui tourner le dos brusquement, se maudissant d'avoir mit les pieds dans cette chambre.

Kiba rit très franchement mais Shikamaru ne lui en tint par rigueur, ne sentant aucune moquerie dans ce rire chaud et plutôt réconfortant.

-Tu pourrais t'habiller s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-il.

L'Inuzuka était sincèrement attendrit, se demandant même pourquoi il avait pu ressentir autant d'animosité envers ce type qui rougissait comme une gamine de douze ans face à son premier amour.  
>Il enfila rapidement un pantalon de sport et se laissa tomber en soupirant dans le canapé.<p>

-C'est bon, ta vertu est en sécurité ! Le taquina-t-il.

Shikamaru inspira profondément.  
>Il ne comprenait pas son comportement à l'opposé même de sa personnalité habituelle mais le strip-teaseur l'impressionnait énormément et il se sentait totalement démuni face à lui.<p>

Il souffla une dernière fois puis jugeant qu'il avait à peu près reprit son calme il lui fit à nouveau face.

-Pourquoi Shino t'a sauté dessus comme ça ? Le questionna-t-il. Il n'a rien voulu me dire.  
>-Il a apparemment un problème avec ma sexualité…<br>-Je te rappelle que Sasuke est gay et Neji bi ! Rétorqua Shikamaru.  
>-Voilà pourquoi je ne comprends pas les perpétuels pics qu'il me murmure dès qu'on se croise !<br>-Attend tu veux dire qu'il t'insulte souvent ?

Kiba haussa les épaules.

-Il a une dent contre moi !  
>-Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout…Souffla le guitariste. Qu'est ce qu'il te reproche ?<br>-Ce soir c'était apparemment le fait que je me fasse baiser par n'importe qui !

Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux et fit de nouveau le poisson ce qui arracha un nouveau sourire à son vis-à-vis

-Je suis vraiment désolé…S'excusa Shika. J'essayerai de savoir ce qu'il te reproche.  
>-Tant qu'il ne fait pas de même avec Saku ou Naru je m'en fiche ! Répondit Kiba. On a tous des gens que l'on n'apprécie pas.<p>

L'autre hocha légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

-Oui mais de là à s'insulter puis s'agresser !  
>-Bah il n'a pas apprécié que je lui fasse des avances !<br>-TU AS QUOI ?! S'exclama le guitariste.  
>-J'en avais assez de ses réflexions homophobes alors j'ai voulu le taquiner un peu !<br>-Shino n'est pas homophobe !  
>-Si tu le dis… Répondit simplement l'Inuzuka.<p>

Déterminé Shikamaru s'assit à ses côtés pour tenter de lui répondre.

-Son comportement est inadmissible et inexcusable, seulement je peux comprendre qu'il ne soit pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'un homme lui fasse du rentre dedans ! Je réagirais assez mal aussi je pense.

Une fois de plus Kiba explosa de rire et cette fois ci le ton était nettement plus moqueur.

-Attend, tu te mets dans le même panier que lui ?

Le guitariste, un peu perdu ne comprit pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Voulu-t-il savoir.  
>-Je sais que ton pote est un hétéro pur et dur, c'est justement pour ça que je l'ai provoqué mais toi…<br>-QUOI MOI ?!  
>-Tu n'es juste pas encore prêt à assumer que je te fais de l'effet ! Sourit Kiba.<br>-C'est n'importe quoi ! S'exclama Shikamaru.

Il tenta de se relever mais se retrouva rapidement basculer sur le canapé, dominé par le strip-teaseur dont le visage n'était plus qu'à quelque centimètres du sien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu…Balbutia-t-il.

Kiba était presque couché sur lui, ses yeux parfaitement ancrés dans les siens et son souffle soulevant délicatement les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses joues rouges.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas se concentrer dans une telle situation !

-Donc...Murmura l'Inuzuka. Je ne t'attire pas ?  
>-JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! Hurla presque sa « victime ».<p>

Le sourire de Kiba s'agrandit.  
>Le cœur du musicien battait la chamade, son souffle était erratique et son regard semblait supplier pour quelque chose que sa bouche n'était pas prête à demander.<p>

Il manquait de caractère, mais physiquement il était totalement à son gout !

Il se rapprocha encore un peu, collant leurs torses et presque leurs bouches avant de se relever.

Shikamaru qui avait finit par fermer les yeux, les ouvrit rapidement, assez surprit de le voir en train de défaire son lit.

-Dommage ! Lança le strip-teaseur. Parce que moi je trouve absolument bandant !

Le guitariste sursauta presque hors du canapé.

-Maintenant je ne voudrais pas te paraitre impoli mais j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil…Continua l'autre.  
>-Heu…oui…bien…bien sûr. Balbutia-t-il. Je te laisse !<p>

Il courut presque jusqu'à la porte de la chambre avant de s'arrêter un instant, hésitant.

-Bonne nuit ! Lança-t-il finalement au bout de quelques secondes, avant de disparaitre.

Kiba soupira fortement.

-Si Naru apprend ça, il va me tuer !

**W**

Malgré les rayons du soleil qui lui chauffaient visage, Sasuke n'avait aucune intention de sortir du lit.  
>Il referma immédiatement les yeux après avoir légèrement grogner en se collant un peu plus contre celui qui avait passé la nuit à ses côtés et dont la main reposait toujours entre la sienne.<p>

Au vu de leur relation, leur position était vraiment étrange.  
>Le blond avait la tête enfouie sous la couette, contre le flanc du chanteur, un bras posé sur son torse, au niveau du cœur, à l'endroit même où reposaient leurs mains liées.<p>

Même s'il avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, Sasuke ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation.  
>Ça n'avait rien de sexuel et pourtant il lui semblait que c'était l'un des moments les plus intimes qu'il ait partagé avec quelqu'un.<p>

Malgré cette constatation troublante il ne bougea pas et son bras libre vint naturellement se refermer autour du corps pressé contre lui.

Il était bien trop tôt pour réfléchir et se poser des dizaines de questions dont les réponses ne lui plairaient sûrement pas.

Normalement ses nuits étaient loin d'être paisibles, il dormait très mal et peu mais c'était la seconde qu'il passait avec le doré et le réveil était toujours aussi apaisant.

Il voulait juste profiter encore un peu de ce bien être.

Pouvait-il passer la matinée voir la journée ainsi ?

L'idée lui semblait de plus en plus séduisante…

Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'une sensation désagréable lui fit froncer les sourcils.  
>D'abord surprit, il resta un instant inerte avant de se redresser en comprenant que quelque chose de mouillé étant en contact avec son corps.<p>

Curieux, il souleva délicatement la couverture ce qui lui permit d'enfin entendre les sanglots de Naruto.  
>Ce dernier bien que toujours endormit semblait en proie à une profonde crise de larmes et le chanteur se trouva totalement démuni face à ce constat.<p>

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour consoler les gens, le chagrin des autres ne l'atteignait que rarement et il n'avait jamais ressentit l'envie de s'intéresser à la douleur d'autres personnes que ses proches.

Que devait-il faire ?

Il ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait pleurer dans son sommeil !

Se sentant plus inutile que jamais, il observa quelques instants le visage à présent inondé de larmes du blond et cette vision lui serra douloureusement le cœur.

L'autre murmura quelque chose et ne saisissant pas ce qu'il disait, Sasuke se rapprocha doucement jusqu'à ce que le souffle du doré ne lui chatouille l'oreille.

-S'il…s'il te plait…Sanglota-t-il. Reste…Je t'en prie ne…ne me laisse pas…

Le brun fut presque prit d'un vertige tandis que son rythme cardiaque s'emballait pour une raison inconnue.

-Ne pars pas ! Supplia douloureusement l'endormit.

Sasuke grimaça.

A qui pouvait-il bien s'adresser ?

Il inspira bruyamment avant d'essuyer doucement et avec une certaine appréhension ses larmes.

-Naruto…Souffla-t-il la voix légèrement tremblotante. Naruto réveille toi.

Un sanglot étranglé lui répondit et machinalement sa main vint caresser les cheveux blonds.

Il voulut de nouveau tenter de le réveiller mais son visage se crispa soudainement alors que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile.

-Hey ! S'exclama le chanteur en le voyant s'agiter. Respire !

Il semblait suffoquer et à présent totalement paniqué, le brun le secoua plus brutalement en criant.

-RESPIRE BORDEL ! RESPIRE !

Il était prêt à le frapper pour tenter de le faire réagir, mais Naruto se réveilla de lui même dans une expiration douloureuse qui entraina une toux bruyante.

Soulagé, Sasuke soupira bien qu'encore perturbé par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Le prostitué lui était totalement perdu, il se massa la gorge en grimaçant avant de se tourner doucement vers son client qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Questionna le brun.

L'autre l'observa avec attention de longue secondes avant d'être frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

Il sursauta presque avant de bondir hors du lit affolé.

-Je…Je suis désolé ! Balbutia-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. Est-ce que…Est-ce que je vous ai réveillé ?

C'était douloureux.  
>Le chanteur ne savait pas ce que c'était ni d'où ça venait mais c'était désagréable et douloureux.<p>

Il soupira avant d'attraper un mouchoir dans sa veste de costume et de se diriger vers le blond qui l'observait avec méfiance, tel un animal sauvage prêt à bondir au moindre geste inquiétant.

Sasuke était déterminé à effacer lui-même les quelques larmes qui coulaient encore et que le doré ne semblait même pas remarquer, mais face à sa crainte plus qu'évidente il se contenta de lui tendre le mouchoir.

-Mario va monter avec le petit déjeuner, en attendant je vais faire une ou deux longueurs. Expliqua-t-il calmement.

Naruto hocha la tête mécaniquement et sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, le chanteur se sentit obligé d'ajouter une phrase qui lui semblait tout aussi logique qu'étrange.

-Tu peux mettre de la musique si tu veux…

Ayant déjà atteint la porte il ne vit pas le visage surprit du blond dont le regard se fixa pourtant presque immédiatement sur la station musicale.

Il avait en effet besoin de musique.  
>C'était une urgence !<p>

Et même s'il ne voulait pas penser à ça, même s'il ne voulait surtout pas écouter cette chanson, c'est elle dont les premières notes résonnèrent rapidement dans la pièce de verre illuminée par les premiers rayons du soleil.

_I know you, who are you now?__  
><em>_**Je te connais, qui es-tu maintenant ?**__  
><em>_Look into my eyes if you can't remember__  
><em>_**Regarde à l'intérieur de mes yeux si tu ne peux t'en rappeler**__  
><em>_Do you remember ?__  
><em>_**Te rappelles-tu ?**_

Pourquoi ?  
>Pourquoi repensait-il à lui maintenant ?<br>Pourquoi ce cauchemar à nouveau ?

Il pensait être totalement guérit, prêt à tourner la page et entamer une nouvelle vie.  
>Une vie où des idées stupides d'amour et de couples aux bonheurs parfaits n'auraient pas leurs places, une vie où la peine et les souvenirs douloureux auraient définitivement disparus.<p>

Alors pourquoi était-il revenu le hanter ?

_I can see, I can still find__  
><em>_**Je peux voir, je peux toujours trouver**__  
><em>_You're the only voice my heart can recognize__  
><em>_**Tu es la seule voix que mon cœur peut reconnaître**__  
><em>_But I can't hear you now__  
><em>_**Mais je ne peux plus t'entendre maintenant**_

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur les oreillers au sol le regard dans le vide et l'air hagard.  
>Il semblait si malheureux que Mario n'osa même pas le saluer autrement que par un signe de tête lorsqu'il apporta le petit déjeuner et lui bien trop absorbé par sa douleur ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était encore en compagnie d'un client et qu'il se devait de tenir son rôle.<p>

Il remarqua à peine le restaurateur et lui rendit son salut d'un signe distrait de la main tandis que de nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il _**LE**_ détestait !  
>Il <em><strong>LE<strong>_ détestait plus que tout !

_I'll never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne serais plus jamais le même**__  
><em>_I'm caught inside the memories__  
><em>_**Je suis piégé à l'intérieur des souvenirs**__  
><em>_The promises__  
><em>_**Les promesses**__  
><em>_Our yesterdays__  
><em>_**Nos hiers**__  
><em>_When I belonged to you__  
><em>_**Où je t'appartenais**__  
><em>_I just can't walk away__  
><em>_**Je ne peux simplement pas m'éloigner**__  
><em>_'Cause after loving you__  
><em>_**Car après t'avoir aimé**__  
><em>_I can never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne pourrais plus jamais être le même**_

_And how can I pretend I never knew you?__  
><em>_**Et comment pourrais-je prétendre que je ne t'ai jamais connu ?**__  
><em>_Like it was all a dream, no__  
><em>_**Comme si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve, non**__  
><em>_I know, I'll never forget__  
><em>_**Je sais, je n'oublierais jamais**__  
><em>_The way I always felt with you beside me__  
><em>_**La façon dont je me sentais toujours avec toi à mes cotés**__  
><em>_And how you loved me then__  
><em>_**Et comment tu m'aimais alors**_

Sasuke soupira en attrapant sa serviette.  
>Les enceintes extérieures étaient branchées et il entendait parfaitement cette chanson qu'il n'avait jamais entendue et qui pourtant lui donnait à la fois l'envie de pleurer et celle de tout casser.<p>

Il se sécha rapidement en se faisant la réflexion qu'il allait devoir enfiler son pantalon à même la peau vu qu'il venait de faire trempette en boxer.

Il n'avait pas réellement eu envie de se baigner, seulement il avait ressentit le besoin urgent de s'éloigner du blond et la piscine qu'il avait sous les yeux lui avait paru une excellente solution pour le fuir.

Il se débarrassa rapidement de son sous vêtement mouillé avant de se sécher sommairement puis d'enfiler ses vêtements de la veille qui heureusement était toujours aussi impeccables.

Son regard se fixa automatiquement sur Naruto qui se versait une tasse de café tel un automate, apparemment totalement absorbé par son chaos intérieur et il repensa aux mots qu'il avait prononcés dans son sommeil tandis qu'une fois de plus il se sentit faiblir quelques instants.

A qui pouvaient bien être destinés ses mots ?  
>Qui avait-il si peur de perdre ?<br>Qui avait pu l'abandonner ?

_I'll never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne serais plus jamais le même**__  
><em>_I'm caught inside the memories__  
><em>_**Je suis piégé à l'intérieur des souvenirs**__  
><em>_The promises__  
><em>_**Les promesses**__  
><em>_Our yesterdays__  
><em>_**Nos hiers**__  
><em>_When I belonged to you__  
><em>_**Où je t'appartenais**__  
><em>_I just can't walk away__  
><em>_**Je ne peux simplement pas m'éloigner**__  
><em>_'Cause after loving you__  
><em>_**Car après t'avoir aimé**__  
><em>_I can never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne pourrais plus jamais être le même**_

_You led me here__  
><em>_**Tu m'as mené ici**__  
><em>_But then I watched you disappear__  
><em>_**Mais je t'ai vu disparaitre**__  
><em>_You left this emptiness inside and__  
><em>_**Tu as laissé ce vide à l'intérieur et**__  
><em>_I can't turn back time__  
><em>_**Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière**__  
><em>_No, stay__  
><em>_**Non, reste**__  
><em>_Nothing compares to you__  
><em>_**Rien ne t'est comparable**__  
><em>_Nothing compares to you__  
><em>_**Rien ne t'est comparable**__  
><em>_I can't let you go__  
><em>_**Je ne peux pas te laisser partir**__  
><em>_Can't let you go__  
><em>_**Je ne peux pas te laisser partir**__  
><em>_I can't let you...__  
><em>_**Je ne peux pas te laisser**__**…**_

Il n'était pas seul, il était au travail !  
>Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller mais c'était plus fort que lui !<p>

_**IL **_avait toujours été plus fort que tout !

Et aujourd'hui encore alors qu'il pensait en avoir finit avec cette histoire il se réveillait en pleurs avec cet énorme vide, ce trou béant dans la poitrine et cette impression de manque impossible à combler.

Il ne l'aimait plus !  
>Il ne voulait plus l'aimer !<p>

Alors pourquoi cette soudaine réminiscence ?  
>Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu créer une brèche dans cette forteresse parfaite qu'il avait érigé autour de ses souvenirs ?<br>Pourquoi le mur menaçait-il de s'effondrer ?

Il sursauta lorsque la porte entrainée par le vent claque et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son client qui s'installait à la table du petit déjeuner, propre et parfaitement habillé alors que lui trainait encore en tee-shirt, les cheveux en bataille, les joues mouillées et les yeux rouges et gonflés.

Il voulait se reprendre et faire bonne impression mais il ne réussit qu'à sangloter lamentablement en portant son café brulant à ses lèvres.

N'était-ce pas étrange de penser à _**LUI**_ et d'écouter cette foutu chanson dans un moment pareil ?

Face à son client le plus méprisable qui au lieu de le foutre dehors ou de l'accable de question et de pics cruels se comportait naturellement comme s'il n'était pas en larmes devant lui ?

Était-ce une preuve de plus de son indifférence aux autres ?  
>Pouvait-il juste prendre son petit déjeuner en l'ignorant totalement quelque soit son état ?<p>

Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant cet homme !  
>Il ne voulait pas se montrer faible et pathétique !<p>

Mais il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur _**CA**_…

Malgré le temps et même s'il avait cru oublier il ne pouvait lutter contre cette chanson et celui qui l'avait inspirée.

Alors tant mieux s'il indifférait son client au point que celui-ci l'ignore, parce que même si c'était un homme puissant il n'était rien face à celui de son souvenir.

_I'll never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne serais plus jamais le même**__  
><em>_Not after loving you__  
><em>_**Pas après t'avoir aimé**__  
><em>_Not after loving you, no__  
><em>_**Pas après t'avoir aimé, non**__  
><em>

_I'll never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne serais plus jamais le même**__  
><em>_I'm caught inside the memories__  
><em>_**Je suis piégé à l'intérieur des souvenirs**__  
><em>_The promises__  
><em>_**Les promesses**__  
><em>_Our yesterdays__  
><em>_**Nos hiers**__  
><em>_When I belonged to you__  
><em>_**Où je t'appartenais**__  
><em>_I just can't walk away__  
><em>_**Je ne peux simplement pas m'éloigner**__  
><em>_'Cause after loving you__  
><em>_**Car après t'avoir aimé**__  
><em>_I can never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne pourrais plus jamais être le même**__  
><em>_I can never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne pourrais plus jamais être le même**__  
><em>_I will never be the same__  
><em>_**Je ne serais plus jamais le même**_

Sasuke observa quelques instants Naruto avant de remplir rapidement un plateau et de quitter la table pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur les oreillers qui hier encore été témoins de leurs ébats.

Surpris, ce dernier se tourna vers lui, leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau et pour la première fois depuis son réveil, le chanteur eu le sentiment que le blond le voyait vraiment, qu'il était à ses côtés et non perdu dans des souvenirs douloureux.

Sans briser le contact visuel il lui tendit la corbeille de viennoiseries et le doré en eu presque le souffle coupé.

C'était étrange !

Bien plus encore que les moments torrides qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble la veille ou la drôle de nuit calme et paisible qui avait suivit et pour la première fois Naruto sentit que quelque chose prenait le dessus sur la douleur qu'_**IL**_ provoquait.

C'était cette terreur incontrôlable qui l'envahissait totalement lorsqu'il était avec l'Uchiwa…

Ce n'était plus le passé ou la souffrance qui l'habitait tandis qu'il mordait dans un croissant et que son client lui servait gentiment un nouveau café d'une main et essuyait d'une autre ses larmes mais bel et bien la peur.

Peut-être que finalement Sasuke était le plus fort, peut-être même qu'il était plus fort que _**LUI**_…

_I just can't walk away__  
><em>_**Je ne peux simplement pas m'éloigner**__  
><em>_No I can't walk away__  
><em>_**Non je ne peux pas m'éloigner**__  
><em>_From you__  
><em>_**De toi**_

**W**

* * *

><p>Musique : « Never be the same » by RED<p> 


	7. Chapitre 6 Mirotic

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre****:** Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><span><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma...  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span><strong>Résumé:<strong> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bon certain m'ont dit que mes notes étaient lues donc du coup j'ai faillit ne plus en écrire !^^ Non ça me fait plaisir de savoir que quelques personnes les apprécient donc je continue mes délires (mais en faisant comme si personne ne le faisait afin d'oser ! XD)<strong>_

**Note 1 :** Le fait qu'il ait beaucoup de vécu dans mes écrits n'est pas un scoop, mais je dois dire que dans ce chapitre j'ai vraiment été perturbée (j'y suis même allé de ma petite larme) parce que j'ai utilisé toute une scène réellement vécue et de plus une scène où j'étais aux première loges et c'était très déroutant. Le moment dans les vestiaires de la boite jusqu'à la fin de dans le parc est une scène assez longue et en dehors des arrangements et modifications apportés pour coller à l'histoire, elle est totalement vraie et parfois ce n'est plus Sasuke et Naruto que je voyais en écrivant…Je n'aurai jamais pensé faire un truc pareil mais le souvenir de cette soirée est venu de lui-même et pour une fois le fait que mon cerveau tordu imprime les moindres détails de ce genre alors qu'il ne retient même pas ce que j'ai mangé la veille m'a été utile ! ^^

**Note 2 :** Je n'ai pas écrit ce chapitre dans l'ordre, j'ai commencé avec la partie « entrée de Sasuke en boite » jusqu'à la question de Mikoto à Naruto que j'ai écrite en one shot si je peux dire, tout d'un coup ! Je l'ai fais peu de temps après avoir publié le chapitre 5 alors que je voulais bosser sur Harem et l'Ange ! Mais c'est venu donc je l'ai écrite sur un fichier à part en attendant que je puisse la placer dans l'histoire.

**Note 3 :** Mirotic enfin ! Haha je suis tellement ravie de l'avoir mise ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait dans une de mes fictions en fait mais elle s'est imposée et elle colle parfaitement en plus ! Bon j'avoue que du coup après j'ai visionné je ne sais combien de fois le clip au lieu d'écrire mais c'est mes enfants quoi ! Puis Mirotic c'est THE album pour moi ! Quand au clip et aux lives…*_*. Par contre c'est la version coréenne (pas la japonaise ou la chinoise) Oui parce que je crois que quasiment toutes les Cassies ont ce problème avec cette fameuse question « Pourquoi tu as dix fois la même chanson sur ton lecteur ? » Alors nous sommes obligées d'expliquer que « Il y a la version coréenne, la japonaise, parfois la chinoise, la version a cappella, la version live, le remix…Et que NON ce n'est pas la même chose ! » Brefouille maintenant j'ai envie de « Wrong number »…

**Note 4 :** Pour « Please don't go » ça m'a paru comme une évidence, que ce soit pour la voix, les paroles, la mélodie, tout était d'après moi parfait pour la scène du parc en plus c'est le protagoniste principal de ce fameux souvenir qui m'a fait découvrir cette merveilleuse chanson donc je n'ai pas été surprise quand mon cerveau a voulu la placer ! Quand à « Cinema Bizarre » j'ai toujours autant de mal avec le visuel mais j'aime bien leur chanson (surtout Obsession)

**Note 5 :** Et non Marion je ne cherche pas à faire passer Sasuke pour un psychopathe tout simplement parce que « mon blond » n'en est PAS un ! On tout le droit de péter un câble non ? -.-

**Note 6 :** C'est sans aucun doute bourré de faute ! Histoire de ne pas vous déstabiliser ! LOL Plus sérieusement, je m'en excuse !

**Note 7 :** Merci encore une fois pour votre soutien, peu importe la forme ! Avec pour cette fois un câlin spécial à Skylia !

* * *

><p><strong>Besoin d'un peu d'aide !<strong>

**Voilà, j'ai deux fictions en tête qui tourneront autour de l'univers de la musique et en fait j'aurai besoin de vos idées pour un ****nom de groupe**** et ****le nom donné aux fans de ce groupe****. Si vous en avez plusieurs n'hésitez pas ! Je ne peux pas promettre d'utiliser vos propositions mais ça me serait vraiment super utile donc merci d'avance !**

* * *

><p>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<p>

**Whatever they say**

Chapitre 6

**Mirotic**

Naruto pénétra presque timidement dans l'entré du petit palais suivit de son client qui ne semblait pas pouvoir le lâcher des yeux.

Le début de matinée avait été tout aussi étrange que la nuit et le réveil.  
>Sasuke n'avait posé aucune question, il avait mit du Nirvana à fond, proposé au blond d'aller à son tour faire quelques longueurs puis ils avaient essayé quelques jeux vidéos lors du trajet, à l'arrière de la limousine.<p>

A peine entrés ils tombèrent sur tous les autres habitants dans une scène qui aurait presque pu être comique sans la tension et l'animosité qui flottaient dans l'air.

Kiba et Sakura étaient au pied de l'escalier tandis que les trois autres semblaient sortir de la salle à manger.

Naruto se précipita immédiatement vers son meilleur ami, laissant de nouveau couler quelques larmes qu'il retenait difficilement depuis le petit déjeuner.  
>Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chanteur qu'ils imaginaient tous responsable de son chagrin et ce dernier se sentit presque coupable malgré le fait qu'il n'y soit pour rien.<p>

Seul le strip-teaseur l'ignora.  
>Il savait que le brun ne pouvait pas mettre son ami dans un tel état, seul deux hommes en avaient le pouvoir.<p>

-Qu'est ce que cet enfoiré de Kakashi a encore fait ? Grinça-t-il le prenant dans ses bras.  
>-Ce…ce n'est pas lui ! Répondit difficilement l'autre en secouant la tête.<br>-Mais alors…

Kiba tressaillit avant de repousser légèrement son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
>Il semblait paniqué et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher pour être sûr de tout entendre.<p>

-Tu l'as vu ? Cria-t-il presque. Tu lui as parlé ?

Le blond hocha de nouveau négativement la tête.

-N…non, j'ai juste…juste refait ce rêve… Finit-il par répondre alors que Neji et Shino avaient atteint la sortie peu intéressés par ce qui se passait.

Kiba parut surprit mais toujours aussi angoissé ce qui intrigua un peu plus le chef des lieux.

Sakura qui était restée légèrement en retrait se joignit à leur câlin.

-On devrait monter pour parler un peu…Souffla-t-elle.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et en voyant le sourire du doré, le chanteur se sentit de nouveau impuissant.  
>Il avait tenté par tous les moyens de lui remonter le moral et au final quelques minutes avec l'autre armoire à glace avaient suffit.<p>

Il laissa échapper un profond soupire qui attira l'attention de Shikamaru avant de se diriger rapidement vers le petit salon se sentant de trop.

Pourtant il avait à peine atteint la pièce qu'une voit l'interpella.

Il se tourna un peu trop brusquement pour paraitre indifférent et tomba sur Naruto visiblement gêné qui triturait son tee-shirt noir dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Hun ?  
>-Je…Je voulais vous remercier pour ce matin.<p>

Le visage du chanteur était resté neutre, mais son estomac semblait totalement retourné tandis que son cœur faisait quelques loopings dans sa cage thoracique.

-Je n'ai pas été professionnel et j'ai surement dû vous embarrasser et vous agacer…Continua le blond. Pourtant vous…vous avez été très conciliant avec moi et…

Il hésita quelques secondes et malgré lui le chanteur était pendu à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec impatience.

-Je me doute que ça n'a pas d'importance pour vous mais je…

Il inspira profondément.

-Ça m'a beaucoup aidé alors…Merci ! Finit-il par souffler.

_« Fait en sorte que tes problèmes personnels n'empiètent plus sur les moments où je te paye »_

Voilà ce que Sasuke avait prévu de répondre, pourtant c'est une toute autre phrase qu'il murmura presque.

-C'était une très jolie chanson…

Naruto écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise avant de se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre.  
>Il hocha étrangement la tête puis partit rejoindre ses amis, avec cette angoisse devenue presque habituelle au creux du ventre.<p>

Le chanteur le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

Il n'avait pas été si inutile que ça au final…

**W**

C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner et tous les élèves semblaient prêter plus d'attention à leurs montres qu'à la fin du cours d'économie.

Shikamaru lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier son meilleur ami qui avait apparemment trouvé l'inspiration pour écrire sur la mélodie que Neji avait composée dans la nuit.

Ce n'était pas vraiment ça qui surprenait le guitariste, mais le fait que leur leader écrive en classe, au milieu de tous, un seul écouteur visé négligemment à son oreille et sans poser les yeux sur sa feuille, ces derniers étant bien trop occupés à scruter les moindres mouvements et réactions de Naruto.

Ça avait été comme ça toute la matinée.  
>Sasuke avait assisté à tous les cours de Naruto, toujours assit derrière lui, le détaillant avec minutie comme s'il cherchait une explication ou une réponse à une question que lui-même ignorait encore.<p>

Shikamaru jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux quelques mots que venait de griffonner son ami avant de poser à son tour les yeux sur le doré qui devait bien être l'un des seuls à suivre les ennuyeuses explications du prof.

_Why - why should we go deeper into this?  
><em>_**Pourquoi - Pourquoi devrions nous aller plus profondément là dedans ?**__  
><em>_I don't know  
><em>_**Je ne sais pas**__  
>Try - I'm tryin' to find what's in your secret.<br>__**Essayer - J'ai essayé de trouver ce qu'il y a dans ton secret**__  
>I don't know<br>__**Je ne sais pas**__  
>Time - the minutes are counted between us<br>__**Temps - Les minutes sont comptées entre nous  
><strong>__(That's why)  
><em>_**C'est pourquoi**_

Naruto ne suivait pas le cours, il essayait mais c'était impossible.  
>Il avait l'air concentré et pendu aux lèvres de son professeur mais en réalité son esprit rejouait en boucle son cauchemar cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il était de nouveau venu hanter ses nuits.<p>

Il pensait en avoir finit avec cette période de sa vie, être passé à autre chose être devenu plus fort mais apparemment c'était faux.

C'était encore présent, _**il**_ était encore présent…

Pourquoi ?  
>Pourquoi maintenant ?<br>Pourquoi cette nuit ?

Un long frisson le traversa, lui faisant brusquement lâcher son stylo, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
>Quelque chose allait arriver, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur et qu'il devait à tout prix empêcher.<p>

Mais quoi ?

_I'm fallin' deeper and deeper  
><em>_**Je tombe de plus en plus profondément**__  
>Getting sweeter and sweeter<br>__**Je deviens de plus en plus gentil**__  
>You can't obscure your desire<br>__**Tu ne peux occulter ton désir**__  
>'cause you learn as it grows<br>__**Parce que tu apprends à mesure qu'il grandit**__  
>It's so strong<br>__**C'est si fort**__  
>It lingers on<br>__**Il persiste**__  
>Forever, forever<br>__**Pour toujours, pour toujours**_

Sasuke était soucieux.  
>Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'agitait mais c'était bel et bien présent et il n'arrivait pas à en faire abstraction.<p>

Il avait des tonnes de pensés et de questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit tandis que des mots qu'il ne contrôlait même pas se couchaient sous sa plume, la mélodie enregistrée par son groupe résonnant dans ses écouteurs.

Il se sentait fébrile, angoissé, nerveux et pourtant mieux.

Mieux en comparaison de quoi, de quand ?  
>Il n'en avait aucune idée et ça n'arrangeait en rien son tumulte intérieur.<p>

Il ne cessait de penser au réveil de Naruto, à ce cauchemar qui l'avait fait pleurer dans son sommeil et même après, à ses quelques mots prononcés aussi...

_« Reste, je t'en prie ne me laisse pas.»_

A qui pouvait-il bien s'adresser ?

Il repensait à la panique de Kiba ce matin et revoyait son air soucieux qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis.

_« Tu l'as vu ? Tu lui as parlé ? »_

Le blond avait l'air perdu, plongé dans quelque chose de profond et douloureux et même s'il ne pouvait se l'avouer clairement, il voulait savoir.

Il voulait comprendre la cause de cette douleur et la faire disparaitre.  
>L'effacer totalement en espérant que ça permette de faire de même avec les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient depuis qu'il avait entendu cette chanson au bord de la piscine.<p>

_How - How come you're abundant in my thoughts?  
><em>_**Comment - Comment se fait t'il que tu viennes si abondamment dans mes pensées ?**__  
><em>_I wonder  
><em>_**Je me demande**__  
>Now - I feel that it's scripted into my part.<br>__**Maintenant- Je sens que pour ma part c'est écrit.**__  
>I wonder<br>__**Je me demande**__  
>Time - the seconds are counted between us<br>__**Temps - Les secondes son comptées entre nous**__  
>Yeah (That's why)<br>__**Yeah (C'est pourquoi)**_

C'était étrange, cette chanson, il avait envie de l'écouter à nouveau et pourtant il n'était pas sur de pouvoir le supporter.

Il n'avait même pas osé demander le titre ou l'interprète à Naruto…

Il savait qu'il ressentirait à nouveau cette peine et cette rage, que l'envie de pleurer se mêlerait une fois de plus à celle de tout détruire et il ne se sentait pas capable de le supporter.

Il détestait ressentir des sentiments dont il ne saisissait pas l'origine, cette sensation de perte le contrôle le terrifiait complétement.

Pourquoi se mêlait-il autant de la vie de Naruto ? Qu'est ce qui le pousser à vouloir comprendre ? Pourquoi ne se contentait-il pas d'ignorer et d'oublier comme à son habitude ?

Ce n'était qu'une pute alors pourquoi ce soudain éveil d'intérêt en lui ?

Il avait besoin de comprendre.  
>Le doré semblait toujours tellement fort émotionnellement, tellement maitre de lui-même alors le voir si dévasté ce matin…<p>

Il devait savoir.  
>Qu'est ce qui peut être aussi fort ?<br>Qu'est ce qui peut provoquer une souffrance aussi puissante ?

Pour lui qui n'avait jamais rien ressentit d'aussi dévastateur et passionné c'était fascinant.  
>Il était toujours froid ou au mieux tiède, rien n'explosait jamais en lui, rien ne prenait le dessus, tout était plat et lisse.<p>

La joie, la peine, la colère tout était fade, il n'avait jamais été submergé par quoique ce soit…

Et pour la première fois, il se sentit jaloux.  
>Il enviait le blond de pouvoir ressentir de telles choses et jalousait encore plus celui qui lui inspirait des sentiments si puissants.<p>

_I'm fallin' deeper and deeper  
><em>_**Je tombe de plus en plus profondément**__  
>Getting sweeter and sweeter<br>__**Je deviens de plus en plus gentil**__  
>You can't obscure your desire<br>__**Tu ne peux occulter ton désir**__  
>'cause you learn as it grows<br>__**Parce que tu apprends à mesure qu'il grandit**__  
>It's so strong<br>__**C'est si fort**__  
>It lingers on<br>__**Il persiste**__  
>Forever, forever<br>__**Pour toujours, pour toujours**_

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Kiba à son meilleur ami.  
>-Hun ?<p>

Ce dernier sorti brusquement de ses pensés ne semblait pas vraiment avoir saisi ses propos.

Le brun soupira.

-N'y pense plus ! Ordonna-t-il presque en lui prenant la main.  
>-J'aimerai…Souffla l'autre. Je voudrais vraiment mais…<br>-Je sais que tu n'es pas guérit mais je pensais que tu allais mieux. Expliqua Kiba. J'avais tord.  
>-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça revient ? Gémit son ami.<p>

Le strip-teaseur resta silencieux quelques instants, serrant plus fort sa main dans la sienne pour tenter de le rassurer.

-C'était le même cauchemar qu'avant ? Questionna Sakura.  
>-Je ne me souviens plus trop mais…oui…oui je crois.<br>-Ce qui m'inquiète ce n'est pas que le rêve soit pareil. Répondit Kiba. Ce qui est inquiétant c'est ton état au réveil !

Un peu surprit, Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux, en quête d'une réponse.

-Tu ne devrais pas être aussi mal ! Continua-t-il. Pas après tout ce temps !

Le blond sursauta légèrement et cette réaction provoqua presque la même chez Sasuke qui tentait de ne rien perde de la conversation tandis que sa main s'emballait toujours sur le papier.

-A moins que…Murmura Kiba.  
>-A moins que quoi ? Insista Sakura.<br>-A moins que ça ne soit pas vraiment du passé…

Cette phrase sembla figer un instant le petit groupe alors qu'un malaise plus présent et pesant se faisait ressentir appuyant un peu plus sur le cœur de chanteur.

Il avait envie de vomir…

_Deep within, in between  
><em>_**Au plus profond, entre**__  
>Me and myself<br>__**Moi et moi-même**__  
>So high<br>__**Si haut**__  
>Deeper, sweeter<br>__**Plus profond, plus doux**_

_I'm fallin' deeper and deeper  
><em>_**Je tombe de plus en plus profondément**__  
>Getting sweeter and sweeter<br>__**Je deviens de plus en plus gentil**__  
>You can't obscure your desire<br>__**Tu ne peux occulter ton désir**__  
>'cause you learn as it grows<br>__**Parce que tu apprends à mesure qu'il grandit**_

Le tremblement jusque là imperceptible ou presque de Naruto se fit plus violent et Kiba l'attira immédiatement dans ses bras, sans se soucier du fait qu'ils soient encore en cours.  
>Leur professeur ne sourcilla même pas, bien trop habitué aux comportements extravagants de ces « fils à papa » qui lui servaient d'élèves.<p>

Leur étreinte ne passa d'ailleurs pas inaperçue yeux de ces derniers mais ça le brun s'en foutait aussi, tout ce qu'il craignait c'était de revivre à nouveau ce qu'ils avaient cru avoir surmonté.

-Je suis désolé…Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de son meilleur ami. Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça.  
>-J'ai…J'ai besoin de changer d'air…Gémit le blond en s'accrochant à son tee-shirt.<br>-On n'a pas cours demain, on pourrait se faire un weekend prolongé ! Sourit Sakura en lui caressant les cheveux.

Naruto secoua négativement la tête avant de se détacher du brun, se souvenant qu'ils étaient en cours et non entre eux.

-J'ai un client demain et deux samedi alors…  
>-Annule ! Grogna Kiba.<br>-Kib'…  
>-Mais bordel cet enfoiré de Kakashi pourrait comprendre quand même ! S'emporta l'autre.<br>-Un problème Monsieur Inuzuka ? Intervint le professeur alors que tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers leur table.

Le strip-teaseur ne se sentait pourtant absolument gêné, il était énervé et déranger ou non le cours était le dernier de ses problèmes !

-C'est ma faute ! S'exclama soudainement Shikamaru à la surprise de tous.

Kiba ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avec stupeur tandis que le professeur le fixait du regard, il semblait perplexe et hésitant, il passa de lui à Kiba plusieurs fois avant que ses yeux ne croisent ceux de Sasuke qui avaient l'air de le défier.  
>Quelques secondes défilèrent encore avant qu'il ne se tourne de nouveau vers le reste des élèves et reprennent son cours comme si de rien n'était.<p>

-Je vais aller voir ce fils de pute et lui faire comprendre qu'il doit te laisser ton weekend ! Reprit durement Kiba une fois remis de sa surprise.  
>-Ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses ! Intervint Sakura. Tu sais qu'après il se venge et…<br>-Et alors on fait quoi ? L'interrompit-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit et chacun plongea dans ses pensés afin de trouver une solution à leur problème.

Naruto lui, savait qu'il n'y en avait aucune.  
>Il se contenta donc comme à son habitude de saisir les mains de ses deux meilleurs amis pour se donner le courage et la force de ne pas tout abandonner.<p>

Shikamaru observa avec intérêt son ami pianoter sur son téléphone et prit d'une soudaine pulsion il rapprocha encore un peu plus son siège pour pouvoir lire ce que dernier écrivait.

_« De : Sasuke  
>A : Neji<br>Sujet : Trouve moi__  
><em>_**Trouve-moi la liste de tous les clients de Naruto.  
>Tout de suite !<strong>__ »_

Le guitariste dut retenir un gloussement étranglé sous le coup de la surprise et il ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son meilleur ami afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien en train de passer ce à quoi il songeait.

_« De : Neji  
>A : Sasuke<br>Sujet : Et j'en fais__  
><em>_**Et j'en fais quoi ?**__ »_

_« De : Sasuke  
>A : Neji<br>Sujet : Tu me les__  
><em>_**Tu me les occupes dès demain et pour tout le weekend.**__  
><em>_**Je veux qu'ils n'aient même plus une seconde pour respirer.**__ »_

Cette fois ci Shikamaru gloussa carrément et Sasuke se tourna vers lui apparemment peu surprit de le voir lire ses messages.  
>Il semblait très déterminé et Shika sut tout de suite qu'il ne chercherait même pas à justifier ou ne serait-ce qu'expliquer son comportement.<p>

C'était une décision impulsive prise en réponse à une situation bien précise et cette constatation le fit sourire.  
>Son regard se posa automatiquement sur Naruto, se demandant si ce dernier était conscient du miracle qu'il venait d'accomplir en déclenchant l'instinct de protection de Sasuke.<p>

_I'm fallin' deeper and deeper  
><em>_**Je tombe de plus en plus profondément**__  
>Getting sweeter and sweeter<br>__**Je deviens de plus en plus gentil**__  
>You can't obscure your desire<br>__**Tu ne peux occulter ton désir**__  
>'cause you learn as it grows<br>__**Parce que tu apprends à mesure qu'il grandit**__  
>It's so strong<br>__**C'est si fort**__  
>It lingers on<br>__**Il persiste**__  
>Forever, forever<br>__**Pour toujours, pour toujours  
><strong>__Forever__**  
>Pour toujours<strong>_

**W**

-Attend, vous êtes allez chez Mario ? S'exclama Shikamaru en reposant sa canette sur la table basse.

Il était installé dans le salon avec Naruto profitant du fait que le petit palais soit désert pour discuter comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude.

-Ouai il m'a offert à diner, dingue non ? Railla le blond.  
>-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Cria presque le guitariste. C'est un lieu sacré là bas !<br>-Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ?

Shika soupira avant de se retourner légèrement vers son interlocuteur, assit à sa gauche sur le canapé en cuir blanc.

-Je n'ai pu y aller qu'une seule fois, après la mort de ma mère quant à Neji et Shino ils n'y ont jamais mis les pieds ! Expliqua-t-il. On a l'interdiction formelle d'y aller alors que c'est l'un des meilleurs italiens de la région ! Si Mario ne venait pas ici on ne profiterait jamais de ses petits plats !  
>-C'est ridicule ! Souffla le doré. Ce mec est un vrai despote !<br>-Ce restaurant fait parti des jardins secrets de Sasuke, il n'a pas envie qu'il soit envahit par des curieux et des journalistes comme tous les lieux où lui et sa famille peuvent se rendre, alors crois il veille à ne pas le partager avec n'importe qui !  
>-Ouai…Ben apparemment cet endroit n'est plus si important que ça vu qu'il y a emmené un « vide couille ». Répondit l'autre avec détachement.<p>

Le musicien grogna avant de se relever brusquement.

-Tu ne trouves pas que votre relation a évolué ? Questionna-t-il agacé.  
>-Notre…relation ? Sourit Naruto. Ça ne me semble pas très approprié pour qualifier nos rapports.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Quel genre de relation un type aussi violent et égocentrique que Sasuke Uchiwa peut entretenir avec le reste de l'humanité ? Railla-t-il.<br>-Violent ? Cria le guitariste. Tu le trouves violent ?  
>-Ben ce n'est pas moi qui ai été classé trois années de suite comme numéro un des célébrités les plus dangereuses !<br>-Tu plaisantes. Lâcha le brun froidement.  
>-Hein ?<br>-Tu ne lis pas ce genre de torchon mais tu crois aux conneries qu'ils racontent lorsqu'il s'agit de Sasuke !  
>-C'est que…<br>-Je pensais que tu n'étais pas du genre à t'arrêter aux apparences et à juger sans savoir !  
>-Mais je…<br>-TU NE LE CONNAIS PAS ! Explosa-t-il. ET CES PUTAINS DE SOI-DISANT JOURNALISTES ENCORE MOINS !

Naruto baissa légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise et impressionné par la soudaine colère de son interlocuteur.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à briser le silence pesant qui avait prit place.

-Je suis désolé.

Shikamaru le regarda surprit.

-Je…Je n'aime pas Sasuke mais pour une raison que j'ignore c'est ton meilleur ami. Commença-t-il. Je détesterais qu'on dise du mal de Kiba alors sincèrement je m'excuse, mes propos étaient blessants.

L'autre soupira avant de se laisser tomber de nouveau près de lui.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vu Sasuke en colère ? Demanda-t-il plus calmement. Je ne parle pas de son air furieux qu'il affiche souvent mais d'une vraie fureur.

Le blond sembla réfléchir un instant avant de finir par froncer les sourcils.

- Crois-moi, si tu l'avais vu en colère alors tu t'en souviendrais ! Ajouta le brun.

Le doré ne répondit rien et il poursuivit.

-Tu as bien vu tous ces gens qui lui balancent des horreurs et le provoquent ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà répondu ? Ou ne serait-ce que paru touché par tout ça ?  
>-Maintenant que tu le dis…Répondit Naruto un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs.<br>-Même ces foutus paparazzis cherchent à l'énerver dans le but de le voir péter un câble et avoir une couverture choc pour leurs magazines … Mais tu peux chercher, tu ne trouveras pas une seule photo de lui en train de se battre !  
>-Alors quoi il laisse Neji faire le sale boulot ? Ne put s'empêcher de railler le blond.<p>

Mais il se rattrapa bien vite avant même que Shikamaru ne puisse répliquer.

-Pardon ! Je…C'était plus fort que moi !

Le guitariste secoua légèrement la tête en saisissant sa canette qu'il vida d'une traite.

-Je connais Sasuke depuis toujours et je ne l'ai vu en colère que deux fois, seulement deux fois en vingt ans.

Naruto ne dit rien, sentant qu'il n'avait pas finit.

-J'ai beau être son meilleur ami et savoir à quel point c'est quelqu'un de bien, dans ces moments là il me fait peur. Poursuivit l'autre. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, mais de ce qu'il pourrait faire, des conséquences que ses actes pourraient avoir sur sa vie.

Il inspira profondément avant de continuer.

- En apparence il est toujours calme et impassible mais à l'intérieur, depuis toujours, il y a une tempête qui fait rage, une sorte de colère qui bouillonne et qu'il tente de contenir à l'aide de la musique et du sport…  
>-Ben écoute ça semble plutôt bien fonctionner parce que quand on le voit on ne l'imagine pas du tout bouillonnant ou passionné ! S'exclama le blond.<p>

Les images de la nuit dernière lui revinrent soudainement en mémoire et il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre en appuyant sur ses joues devenues rouges.

Le musicien, trop prit dans ses confidences, les yeux rivés sur la moquette noire ne remarqua rien.

-Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je te dis ça…Souffla-t-il. C'est juste que…  
>-Que tu en avais marre de m'entendre accuser injustement ton meilleur ami ! S'exclama le blond. Je comprends ne t'en fais pas.<p>

Shikamaru se contenta de sourire et un silence agréable s'installa.

-N'empêche je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait emmené chez Mario ! Finit par s'exclamer le brun au bout de quelques minutes !

Naruto se contenta de pouffer en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

**W**

Sasuke pénétra sans grande conviction dans la boite de nuit où ses amis avaient réussi à le trainer après des heures de négociations voire de supplications.

Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête, pas envie de voir du monde et de supporter l'assourdissant bruit d'une quelconque musique à la mode ou la visions d'adolescents en chaleureux se pressant les uns contre les autres.

Il pressa donc le pas, ignorant les regards intéressés qui lui étaient offerts et se laissa tomber en soupirant sur l'une des banquettes du carré VIP.

-Mais bordel Sasuke qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Grogna Shino. D'habitude c'est toi qui organise toute nos soirées et tu es le premier partant lorsqu'il s'agit de faire la fête, mais depuis quelques temps j'ai le sentiment que chaque sortie est un calvaire et on doit carrément te souler pendant des heures pour arriver à te faire bouger !

Le chanteur ne répondit rien.  
>Tout ce qui disait son ami était vrai et il n'avait nullement l'intention de nier ou de se justifier.<p>

Les soirées jusqu'à pas d'heure tous les soirs ou presque, l'alcool coulant à flots, les conversations stériles des gens cherchant à l'approcher et avec lesquels il aimait s'amuser, les coups rapides dans les toilettes, toutes ces choses ne l'attiraient plus du tout pour le moment, elles lui semblaient d'une futilité et d'un ennuie insupportables.

L'avaient-elles vraiment amusé avant ?  
>Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui se sentait-il vide et si peu à sa place au milieu de ce qui avait été « son monde » ?<p>

Shikamaru encore debout, s'apprêtait à s'asseoir aux côtés de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il fut bousculé et rattrapé de justesse, il se tourna brusquement vers son sauveur, qui n'était autre que Kiba dont le bras était fermement enroulé autour de ses reins.

-Je suis désolée. S'excusa ce dernier en souriant. Mon ami était un peu dans la lune et ne vous a pas vu ! Expliqua-t-il en désignant Naruto qui se tenait non loin de lui avec Sakura.  
>-Je suis vraiment confus ! Ajouta le blond en s'inclinant légèrement et en maudissant le sort qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à mettre l'Uchiwa et ses copains sur sa route.<br>-Ce…ce n'est rien…Balbutia Shikamaru totalement sous le choc de cette rencontre au gout de déjà vue.  
>-Maintenant que vous vous êtes excusés, vous pourriez arrêter de tripoter notre ami ! Cracha Shino les yeux rivés sur le bras de Kiba.<p>

Ce dernier lui envoya un sourire moqueur qui l'agaça d'avantage avant de se décaler du guitariste dont les joues avaient pris une adorable teinte rouge.

-Passez une bonne soirée ! Lança-t-il en s'éloignant accompagné de ses deux amis.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit leur départ avant que Neji ne prenne la parole.

-Sérieux ces trois là sont juste incroyables ! S'exclama-t-il. Généralement quand on croise une de nos putes j'ai toujours peur qu'on se fasse griller mais eux on ne lit absolument rien sur leurs visages ! Ils nous ignorent et joue les inconnus avec brio !

Il cru entendre Sasuke grogner mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, son regard déjà braqué sur une jeune femme peu vêtue qui se déchainait sur la piste.

-Faire entrer ces putes chez nous c'est la pire idée que vous ayez eu ! Cracha Shino. Ce Kiba se comporte comme une chienne en chaleur, c'est dégoutant !  
>-Tu as tord ! Intervint Shikamaru avec force. Il a un comportement irréprochable et n'est pas du tout du genre à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge !<br>-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend de le défendre ? S'emporta le batteur. Tu le baises aussi, c'est ça ?  
>-Non mais tu t'entends ? On dirait l'un de ses petits merdeux qui joue les caïds en balançant des répliques homophobes à tout va ! Cria le guitariste avant de se diriger vers le bar totalement hors de lui.<p>

_**« Au début tu as été gentiment, naturellement attirée par moi, tu t'es approchée de moi et as dit que ce sera toujours comme ça.  
>Ça a ouvert toutes les possibilités.<br>Qu'est-ce que l'Amour ? Quoi ! C'est déjà connu comme "l'Océan rouge" »**_

Shino et Neji le suivirent des yeux totalement abasourdis de voir « leur sage » dans un tel état de rage.

-Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Finit par lâcher le bassiste.  
>-Aucune idée… Souffla le batteur. Sasuke, une idée ?<p>

Le chanteur n'eut aucune réaction, il n'avait même pas prêté attention à la dispute de ses amis bien trop absorbé par les sentiments contradictoires qui l'animaient.

Il l'avait ignoré !  
>Naruto l'avait totalement ignoré !<p>

Ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui sur son jeans et il eu la soudaine envie d'hurler de toutes ses forces sa frustration.

Il savait que c'était la règle, _**Sa **_putain de règle mais elle le mettait tout de même hors de lui.

_**« Je brise encore mes règles, tu sais que ça devient ennuyant, non ? Même si tu te blesses un peu, tout ira bien pour toi. »**_

Son cœur avait presque bondit hors de sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le saluer et l'inviter à se joindre à eux, l'autre ne l'avait même pas regardé, se contentant de rester en retrait comme s'il avait à faire à de parfaits inconnus et si comme Neji il aurait du s'en réjouir, ce n'était pas le cas et ce constat le rendait malade, comme nauséeux.

Ça faisait plus de deux jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.  
>Naruto avait eu grâce à son intervention un weekend prolongé, il avait quitté le petit palais le jeudi soir avec ses deux acolytes sans même lui dire au revoir et il le retrouvait là, un dimanche soir à une stupide soirée sans intérêt donnée en l'honneur de je ne sais quelle marque de bière ou de téquila totalement insouciant et incroyablement rayonnant !<p>

Qu'est ce qui l'énervait réellement ?  
>Et qu'est ce qui l'attristait autant ?<p>

Il n'en avait aucune idée !

Il tressaillit lorsque celui qui le mettait dans un tel état passa dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant tout sourire et seul vers la piste de danse et presque mécaniquement il se leva à son tour sous les regards mi-surpris, mi inquiets de ses amis.

_**« Tu me veux.  
>Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu deviens folle de moi, tu ne peux plus m'échapper.<br>Je t'ai... Dans la peau.  
>Tu me veux.<br>Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu deviens folle de moi, tu es mon esclave.  
>Je t'ai... Dans la peau. «<strong>_

Sasuke s'arrêta au bar pour se laisser tomber près de son meilleur ami.  
>Celui surprit voulu le questionner mais il vit rapidement qu'il n'était pas en état de lui répondre, il suivit donc son regard pour tomber sur Naruto qui se déhanchait presque sous leurs yeux.<p>

Shikamaru soupira.  
>Le blond n'avait aucune idée de la fascination qu'il exerçait à cet instant même sur le chanteur !<br>Il n'était même pas sûr que le principal intéressé en soit conscient…

Ce dernier ne quittait pas des yeux le doré, suivant le moindre de ses mouvements, hypnotisé par le balancement de ses hanches.

_**« Mon regard perçant brûle dans ton esprit, personne mis à part moi n'émeut ton cœur de chrome.**_  
><em><strong>C'est la voie que tu as choisie »<strong>_

Naruto dont les yeux étaient fermés, rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, laissant tout le loisir au brun d'observer son visage serein éclairé par le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.  
>Il leva doucement les bras en rythme alors que les mouvements de son bassins s'intensifiaient arrachant un gémissement au chanteur qui se mordit la lèvre.<p>

Ça ne faisait que trois jours, seulement trois petits jours ! Il ne pouvait pas être à ce point en manque !

Et pourtant…

_**« Coulant dans tes veines, coulant en toi, des milliers de mes cristaux.  
>Atteignant enfin la fin de ma métamorphose.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cela peut-il être également de l'Amour ? »<strong>_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Shikamaru se tendit brusquement lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme poser ses mains sur les hanches du danseur et il sentit son meilleur ami faire de même.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux et apparemment satisfait par l'apparence du nouvel arrivé, il lui offrit un sourire qui sonnait comme une invitation avant de le laisser le plaquer contre son bassin.

Le guitariste se tourna vers le chanteur qui avait le visage fermé et dont les yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et même si ça ne semblait pas être la réaction appropriée, il se sentit heureux voir même soulagé.

Sasuke était bien loin de se douter des pensés de son ami, il se tenait fermement au bar pour s'empêcher de se lever envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la boite voire de la planète ce grand roux dont les mains se baladaient à présent allégrement et sans gêne sous le tee-shirt du doré.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de crier et celle de pleurer.

Il ne supportait pas ce qu'il voyait et plus encore il ne supportait pas ce qu'il ressentait.

Toute cette haine, cette peine et cette colère, c'était quelque chose d'inconnu et de bien trop puissant pour lui.

Ça le terrifiait !

_**« Tu me veux.  
>Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu deviens folle de moi, tu ne peux plus m'échapper.<br>Je t'ai... Dans la peau.  
>Tu me veux.<br>Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu deviens folle de moi, tu es mon esclave.  
>Je t'ai... Dans la peau. «<strong>_

Naruto, bien loin de se douter de la présence et du trouble de son client et bien décidé à profiter jusqu'au bout de cette chanson dont il été dingue se colla un peu plus à son partenaire qui gémit en attrapant ferment ses fesses dans l'espoir de rapprocher d'avantage leurs deux corps bien que cela paraissait difficile.

Sasuke bondit de son siège, faisait sursauter au passage Shikamaru et le client près de lui, mais il resta fermement collé au bar, ses mains serrant douloureusement le comptoir tandis que son esprit cherchait mile et une raisons pour expliquer la tempête qui faisait rage en lui.

Comment pouvait-on ressentir autant de choses contradictoires à la fois ?  
>Et bordel qu'est ce que le doré trouvait à cet espèce de poil de carotte ?<p>

Le roux embrassa avec fougue la nuque de Naruto et le chanteur grogna en repensant qu'il avait fait de même il y a peu.  
>Une bouffée de rage l'envahie à l'idée que ce type ait les mêmes droits que lui mais lorsque ensuite il songea que ce dernier allait sans doute passer une nuit aussi passionnée que celles qu'il avait partagées avec le blond il se sentit faiblir tandis que son envie de vomir se faisait plus forte.<p>

_**« Au premier baiser, une attraction forte, au second baiser, ton cœur était sur le point d'exploser.  
>Oui, tu m'appartiens, tu sais que tu l'as compris.<br>Oui, allez ! Allez !  
><strong>_

_**Je t'ai…Dans la peau. »**_

Naruto s'approcha doucement des lèvres de son partenaire et Sasuke frappa violemment du poing sur le bar.

-CA SUFFIT CES CONNERIES ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes, suivi de très près par son meilleur ami.

A peine la porte fermé, le chanteur ne vérifia même pas s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les toilettes.

Il hurla en donnant un coup de pied dans l'une des portes de cabine qui ne résista pas au choc.

-Sasuke ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru.  
>-JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOIR CETTE PUTE ! Hurla l'autre. PLUS JAMAIS !<p>

Le guitariste ne réagit pas tout de suite, figé sous le coup de la surprise avant de se reprendre.

-Tu ne…

Les mots moururent immédiatement sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il croisa le regard affolé du chanteur.  
>Il semblait totalement perdu et vraiment perturbé, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression.<p>

-Je veux que ça se finisse…Murmura-t-il cette fois une main sur la poitrine. Je suis fatigué Shika…Tellement fatigué…

_**« Dans tes rêves, je suis un magicien qui te contrôle avec ses sorts.  
>Une fois de plus tu me désires.<br>Je t'ai…Dans la peau.  
>Ma chevauchée endiablée…Tu n'as plus nulle part où te cacher.<br>Que dirais-tu de s'amuser un peu maintenant ?  
>Je t'ai…Dans la peau. »<strong>_

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé et au moment où Shikamaru s'apprêtait à tenter d'amener son ami à se confier sur ses sentiments actuels et la cause de sa détresse il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait de nouveau revêtu son masque d'impassibilité.

-Sasuke.

Le chanteur se regarda dans la glace en ajustant sa chemise et sa veste de costume.

-Il est temps que j'aille profiter de la soirée ! Lança-t-il en passant une main mouillée dans ses cheveux.  
>-Qu'est ce que …tu as prévu ? Le questionna le guitariste incertain.<br>-Comme d'habitude, beaucoup d'alcool et du sexe rapide et sans prise de tête avec un vide couille potable ! Expliqua le chanteur. Et demain à la première heure je vire cette putain de chez moi !  
>-QUOI ? Et ta promesse ? S'exclama Shikamaru. Que tu ne veuille plus de lui d 'accord, mais tu ne peux pas le virer de Saint Hokage, il n'a nulle part où aller !<br>-Et je devrais m'en soucier ? Ricana le chanteur.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard déçu avant de se diriger vers la sortie en serrant les poings.

-Tu as raison, ne te soucis de rien ! Souffla-t-il. Fais-moi juste signe si tu finis par retrouver mon meilleur ami !

Surprit, Sasuke ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours rivés sur la porte derrière laquelle le guitariste venait de disparaitre.

Pourquoi devrait-il s'inquiéter pour l'avenir d'une simple pute ? Et surtout pourquoi devrait-il lui accorder de l'importance et une place dans sa vie ?

Il n'était rien, absolument rien…

_**« Tu me veux.  
>Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu deviens folle de moi, tu ne peux plus m'échapper.<br>Je t'ai... Dans la peau.  
>Tu me veux.<br>Tu es tombée amoureuse de moi, tu deviens folle de moi, tu es mon esclave.  
>Je t'ai... Dans la peau. «<strong>_

**W**

Naruto se décida enfin à quitter la piste de danse.  
>Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il se défoulait sans faire de pause et son corps semblait le rappeler à l'ordre.<p>

Il se dirigea tranquillement vers les toilettes pour s'asperger d'eau bien fraiche avant de grimacer face à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Il souleva légèrement son tee-shirt pour constater de lui-même que sa balance ne lui avait pas mentit.

Il avait encore perdu du poids !

Dès que cela arrivait sa taille et ses hanches s'affinaient ou plutôt se creusaient ce qui lui permettait de faire un rapide constat des dégâts.

Il entendit presque sa meilleure amie lui crier « qu'elle le détestait » et un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui manquait et Kiba aussi !

C'était étrange de faire la fête sans eux.  
>Ils avaient eu ces places VIP grâce à Liam mais le strip-teaseur avait dû les quitter pour aller travailler.<p>

Sakura était chargée de « sa protection » mais elle avait rencontré un charmant jeune homme et il avait finit par la convaincre, bien que difficilement de le suivre sans s'inquiéter pour lui.

Bien que réticente, la jeune femme avait finit par accepter, rassurée par la présence d'un des videurs et de deux des barmans qui étaient des amis de Kiba et qui avaient juré de garder un œil sur « leur blond ».

Naruto soupira en voyant sa main droite trembler légèrement et attrapa un flacon dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

Ce n'était apparemment pas ce soir qu'il allait s'envoyer en l'air !

Il grogna.  
>Déjà que son grand roux l'avait déçu…<p>

Ce type embrassait incroyablement mal ! Il avait eu le sentiment qu'un animal à la langue épaisse et baveuse tentait de lui violer la bouche.

C'était écœurant…

Il avait certes eu de nombreuses autres propositions après ça mais aucune ne l'avait emballé.

Ces mecs étaient tous tellement…

-Banals…Soupira-t-il avant d'avaler trois pilules d'un bleu étrange.

Et pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'une fois de plus il tombe sur ce fichu Uchiwa ?

Déjà qu'il ne se remettait pas d'avoir rêvé de ce connard…

Il frissonna et préféra mettre ça sur le compte de l'effroi et non de l'excitation due aux souvenirs.

Il ne se remettait pas d'avoir pu prendre du plaisir avec ce mec alors accepter l'idée qu'il puisse avoir envie de recommencer…

Cette fois ci ce fut la voix de Kiba qui résonna dans son esprit et il grogna de nouveau.

_« Accepte juste l'idée que c'est un super bon coup et profite en ! »_

-Hors de question ! Souffla-t-il en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau bien fraîche.

Ce salop n'était pas le seul mâle dominant de la planète !

Il se demandait d'ailleurs quel était le comportement de Sasori au lit…

-Ne pense pas à ça ! Gémit-il. Ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à te calmer !

Non décidément l'image d'un photographe incroyablement sexy, nu, le prenant sauvagement n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour refréner ses ardeurs !

Il inspira profondément, décidant qu'une bonne douche et une énorme part de gâteau devant un bon film lui ferait le plus grand bien.

**W**

Sasuke se dirigeait d'un pas pressé vers les vestiaires VIP pour récupérer son manteau afin d'y prendre un préservatif suivit difficilement par celui qui allait lui servir selon ses termes de « vide couilles »qu'il tirait derrière lui sans ménagement.

Le chanteur était agacé.  
>Il avait pas mal bu, beaucoup fumé et énormément lutté pour ne pas partir à la recherche de Naruto, même s'il était hors de question qu'il se l'avoue.<p>

Il faisait comme si l'indifférence de son meilleur ami ne l'atteignait pas, comme si les images du blond et de cet espèce de rouquin en plein ébats ne l'avaient pas harcelé toute la soirée, comme si la conversation de Shino et Neji l'intéressait et que l'idée de se débarrasser du doré dès demain le réjouissait.

Au bout d'environ deux heures de mascarade et vu que personne ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, il avait jeté son dévolu sans enthousiasme sur un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui l'avait dévoré du regard dès son arrivée.

Mais à présent, dans ces vestiaires, sa veste en main il n'avait qu'une seule envie : saisir ses clés de voiture et rentrer chez lui.

Un sentiment familier lui fit tourner la tête vers la gauche et il ne fut même pas surprit de tomber sur Naruto qui récupérait son sac entouré de trois hommes.  
>L'un d'eux chuchotait quelque chose à son oreille et le blond semblait lassé voir agacé.<p>

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui pour faire une overdose de sucre et voilà qu'il tombait sur le neveu de l'un de ses clients et ses amis tout aussi stupides que lui !

Ray…Même son nom était ridicule ! Aussi ridicule que son rentre dedans était lourd !

-Allez ! S'exclama l'idiot en question. Tu devrais être honoré qu'un pur hétéro comme moi te fasse une telle proposition !

Naruto voulut lui faire remarquer que proposer à un mec de le baiser ne faisait pas très _« pur hétéro » _mais il préféra ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de débat.

Un des autres garçons se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa une main sur la sienne.

-Son oncle nous a dit que tu faisais des trucs de malade avec ta bouche ! C'est vrai ?

Le doré soupira.  
>Apparemment il était réellement réputé pour ça dans « le milieu » !<p>

Sasuke lui, avait grogné, faisant sursauter sa proie du soir qui se demandait ce que le beau brun attendait pour quitter les vestiaires.

-Écoutez, si vous désirez vraiment un rendez-vous, alors il faut passer par Kakashi, c'est lui qui gère ce genre de chose. Expliqua calmement le blond.

Le chanteur senti à sa voix qu'il était fatigué et en se concentrant sur son visage il vit qu'il était bien plus pâle qu'en début de soirée et que ses traits étaient tirés.

Il ne devait pas s'en soucier.  
>Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en soucier !<p>

Il lui suffisait de quitter la boite et de rentrer chez lui pourtant il ne bougea pas, tandis qu'il sentait que sa colère s'amplifiait.

Ray se rapprocha de Naruto, le faisant buter contre le comptoir derrière lui, l'empêchant ainsi de se soustraire.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi formel…Souffla-t-il en caressant ses hanches. Je te payerai…Je te payerai même bien…C'est tout ce qui importe pour une pute non ?

Cette fois ci c'est de la rage qui déferla dans les veines de Sasuke qui serra violemment les poings oubliant qu'il tenait encore le poignet du pauvre jeune homme qui était censé le divertir.  
>Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur en se dégageant, effrayé par la soudaine aura sombre qui se dégageait du brun.<p>

Évidement si un mec aussi sexy s'intéressait à lui c'était qu'il était probablement animé par le désir sadique de le torturer jusqu'à la mort pour ensuite balancer son corps dans un quelconque ravin !

Il préféra donc fuir, terrifié mais malgré tout déçu que l'autre ne remarque même pas son départ, trop absorbé par la scène qui se jouait non loin d'eux.

Le chanteur avait en effet totalement oublié le jeune homme et tentait tant bien que mal de retenir toute la colère qui bouillonnait en lui et qui semblait prend de plus en plus le pas sur sa raison et sa retenu habituelle.

Naruto ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, bien trop occupé à tenter de se débarrasser poliment de ces gamins.  
>Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se fâcher avec la famille d'un client et n'étant pas spécialement au meilleur de sa forme il préférait éviter d'en venir aux mains.<p>

Si Kiba avait été là, tout aurait déjà été réglé ! Avec sa carrure personne n'osait jamais lui tenir tête !

Lui avait beau être grand et sportif les gens pensaient toujours qu'ils pouvaient tout se permettre avec lui.

Il faisait pourtant masculin même viril et savait parfaitement se défendre, mais quelque chose de délicat et fragile se dégageait de lui.

Peut-être était-ce dû à sa maladie ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était un fait.  
>Même Sakura semblait plus forte que lui et il détestait ce sentiment de faiblesse.<p>

-Allez amour…Insista Ray en lui palpant sans aucune gêne les fesses. Laisse toi faire, tu va aimer.

Naruto se raidit immédiatement alors que ses traits se durcissaient.

_« Amour »._  
>C'était le seul mot qu'il fallait éviter.<br>Le seul qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

-Dégage tes sales pattes de là enfoiré ! Lança froidement.  
>-Pa…Pardon ?<br>-JE NE SUIS « L'AMOUR « DE PERSONNE CONNARD ! Cria-t-il en le poussant brusquement faisant ainsi sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

Ray et ses amis ébahis ne savaient pas comment réagir alors que Sasuke sentait son self-control le quitter tandis qu'il observait le blond qui semblait respirer difficilement les poings serrés avec force mais légèrement tremblotant.

Il n'était plus réellement là, bien trop perdu dans ses souvenirs et ne se rendait pas totalement compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_« Tu resteras toujours mon unique trésor Amour… »_

Il secoua la tête presque affolé et ne put éviter la violente gifle que « le don juan » lui envoya.

Il chancela sous la force du choc et un hoquet de surprise lui échappa mais son agresseur n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir ni même d'ouvrir la bouche, le chanteur s'étant rapidement jeté sur lui.

Les amis de Ray pris au dépourvu regardèrent le brun qui l'avait plaqué au sol le rouer de coups de longues secondes avant de se décider à réagir mais Shino, Neji et Shikamaru qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas voir revenir leur leadeur les maitrisèrent sans difficulté avant qu'ils ne puissent esquisser le moindre geste.

Sasuke semblait avoir perdu toute retenue, voir toute raison.  
>Il frappait avec rage et sans s'arrêter l'homme pourtant déjà bien amoché et malgré le visage ensanglanté qu'il avait sous les yeux il était incapable de se calmer, totalement dominé par la colère qu'il avait vainement tenté de retenir.<p>

-Sasuke ! Hurla Shika. SASUKE ARRÊTE TU VAS LE TUER !

Le chanteur ne l'entendit même pas, toujours concentré sur son envie de faire souffrir sa victime alors Shino se précipita vers lui pour le ceinturer à la taille et le soulever de force.  
>Malgré leur différence de carrure le batteur eu du mal et du s'y reprendre à deux fois pour l'éloigner réellement de l'homme à terre.<p>

Le brun se débattit encore un moment avant de stopper tout mouvement.

-C'est bon ! Cracha-t-il. C'est bon je suis calmé !  
>-Putain Sasuke qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? S'exclama Shino en desserrant son étreinte. Il y a des dizaines de paparazzis à côté et…<p>

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà son ami se précipitait sur Ray qui était toujours au sol le visage en sang.  
>Shikamaru s'interposa juste à temps et le chanteur buta contre le torse de son meilleur ami.<p>

-Sasuke il est déjà très mal en point ! Gémit presque le guitariste. Neji a dû appeler les secours bordel !  
>- Laisse-moi passer ! Insista l'autre.<br>-Mais tu vas le tuer putain !  
>-C'est bien mon intention ! Cria-t-il en bousculant légèrement Shikamaru.<br>-Tu vas lui causer des problèmes…Murmura ce dernier en désignant du doigt Naruto.

Le chanteur posa enfin son regard sur le blond qui semblait pétrifié de stupeur, droit comme un « I » les yeux exorbités et l'air perdu.

Sasuke regarda tour à tour Ray et le doré en serrant les poings avant de saisir l'Uzumaki par le poignet, l'entrainant avec lui à l'extérieur de la boite de nuit laissant à ses amis le soin de régler cette histoire.

L'air frais fit du bien à Naruto qui reprit doucement ses esprits, mais avant que ses idées ne se remettent toutes parfaitement en place il se retrouva installé dans la voiture de son client qui démarrait en trombe.

Une accalmie lui fut accordée et le blond les yeux fixés sur le conducteur qui n'avait toujours pas desserré les dents prit enfin conscience de tout ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Shikamaru avait raison, en réalité il n'avait jamais vu le chanteur en colère…  
>Jamais jusqu'à ce soir.<p>

Enfin il ne semblait pas « juste » en colère mais totalement hors de lui et l'idiot en sang qu'ils avaient laissé dans les vestiaires en été la preuve.

Il aurait pu…Il aurait vraiment pu…

-J'ai envie de le tuer ! Souffla durement Sasuke en accélérant, l'interrompant ainsi dans ses pensés. J'AI VRAIMENT ENVIE D'Y RETOURNER ET DE LE TUER ! Hurla-t-il cette fois ci.

Naruto, les yeux rivés sur le compteur de vitesse qui atteignait les cent quatre vingt-dix kilomètres heure tressaillit alors que deux questions sans aucun lien entre elles tournaient en boucle dans son esprit.

A une telle vitesse comme se faisait-il qu'aucun flic ne les ait prit en chasse ?  
>Et pourquoi son client semblait tout aussi surprit que lui par son désir dément d'envoyer ce pauvre Ray dans l'autre monde ?<p>

A aucun moment son esprit n'envisagea la possibilité d'un lien entre la gifle qu'il avait reçu et le comportement de son client.  
>Cela aurait sans doute était le cheminement logique de n'importe qui d'autre mais lui n'y songea pas une seconde.<br>Chacun cerveau humain à ses propres limites sur ce qu'il peut concevoir et cette idée là dépassait largement les siennes.

Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre à quelqu'un d'extérieur, ça ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Qu'est ce qui pourrait bien justifier de se jeter sur homme avec une telle violence de toute manière ?

Il avait d'abord cru que le chanteur et Ray se connaissaient mais le brun semblait tout aussi perdu que lui quant à son comportement et ses motivation alors…

Ce type ne savait même pas ce qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre et il fallait que ce soit lui qui se retrouve coincé dans une voiture à ses côtés…

Un profond soupire lui échappa tandis qu'il pianotait sur son téléphone pour prévenir ses deux amis qu'il allait bien, attirant ainsi l'attention du conducteur qui sembla se souvenir de sa présence.

-Est-ce que…ça va ? Demanda presque timidement ce dernier.

Le blond ne s'étonna même pas du changement de ton de son client ni de sa question vu que les événements récents défiaient toute logique.

Il répondit donc nonchalamment, les yeux rivés sur les lumières du parc devant lequel ils passaient.

-Je me demandais juste qu'elle sera la réaction de Kakashi quand cet enfoiré de Ray aura porté plainte contre moi…  
>-Ray ?<br>-Le type sur lequel vous avez passé vos nerfs !

Sasuke sentit une nouvelle bouffé de rage l'envahir à la simple mention de sa victime et il bifurqua brusquement pour se garer en plein milieu du parc désert.

_« Après tout on en est pas à une infraction près ! »_ Railla mentalement son passager.

Le chanteur se cala un peu plus contre son appuie tête tandis que la pression de ses mains sur le volant se faisait moins forte.

-Ce fils de pute ne fera rien du tout ! Finit-il par répondre. Neji s'est surement déjà chargé de cette histoire.

Naruto haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.  
>Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'émouvoir du sort de Ray ni à se demander comment cet « incident » allait être étouffé.<p>

-Mais…Hésita le brun. Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais.

Le doré se contenta de froncer les sourcils et son client poursuivit.

-Quand j'ai demandé si ça allait, je parlais surtout de ta joue et de…de moi.  
>-Vous ?<br>-Et bien je suppose que j'ai tout du psychopathe en liberté donc…  
>-Ma joue va bien ! L'interrompit le blond. Ce n'était qu'une gifle !<p>

Ses doigts s'accrochèrent avec force sur son jeans.

Il mentait, ce n'était pas que ça.  
>C'était un mauvais souvenir de plus, un rappel brutal de ce qu'il tentait de combattre.<p>

En un mot puis un geste ce sale gamin lui avait renvoyé en pleine face des souvenirs de deux des hommes qu'il aimait et pourtant détestait le plus au monde !

Lorsqu'il songea à l'état dans lequel se trouvait à présent le jeune homme un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Et pour moi ? Insista le chanteur.  
>-Vous supposez bien. Répondit Naruto. Même si je trouve le terme « bête sauvage » plus approprié que « psychopathe ».<br>-Hun.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que le blond ne se tourne totalement vers son client.

-Mais pour répondre clairement à votre question, je n'ai pas peur de vous monsieur.

_« Sauf quand vous semblez être gentil avec moi. »_ Ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Sasuke se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant de se tourner à son tour pour faire face à son passager.  
>Son regard s'accrocha immédiatement à la joue de ce dernier, éclairée par les lampadaires du parc, où subsistait de légères traces du coup reçu.<p>

Et de nouveau la colère l'envahit.

Son corps entier se tendit et il se précipita hors de la voiture, espérant que le froid pourrait faire taire cette haine qui ne semblait vouloir le lâcher.

Il fit quelques pas, tourna en rond quelques instants avant de finalement se laisser tomber sur un banc plus confus que jamais.

Il ne se comprenait plus et ça le déstabilisait complétement.

Toute cette rage et cette haine, d'où venaient-elles ?

Naruto n'avait pas tord, il s'était comporté comme un animal enragé en se jetant sur un inconnu qu'il avait presque battu à mort sans aucune raison apparente.

Mais bordel qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ?

Il perdait l'esprit…Oui il devenait sans aucun doute totalement fou…

Il y avait risqué un scandale de plus, une arrestation et surtout…

Il avait faillit tuer un homme !  
>Pire, il avait <em><strong>voulu<strong>_ tuer un homme !

Et ce désir grondait toujours en lui, tendant douloureusement chacun des muscles de son corps.

Il avait été en colère quasiment toute la soirée après avoir vu Naruto sur la piste de danse mais lorsqu'il l'avait recroisé entouré de ces trois connards il s'était sentit totalement submergé.

Il s'était instinctivement jeté sur Ray avec le sentiment que sa réaction était naturelle et bien qu'incapable d'en comprendre la raison cette impression ne le quittait pas.

Comment pouvait-il y voir plus clair alors qu'il ressentait tout et son contraire ?

-Pourquoi ai-je fais un truc pareil ? Souffla-t-il.

Il avait prévu de s'envoyer rapidement en l'air, rentrer chez lui prendre un bon bain, dormir au moins six bonnes heures et enfin virer le blond de sa vie et au lieu de ça…

-Vous ne pourrez jamais vous calmer comme ça !

Sasuke sursauta avant de tourner la tête vers Naruto qui se tenait derrière lui.  
>Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que le brun ne baisse le regard pour finir par reporter son attention sur le sol à ses pieds.<p>

Le blond hésita de longues secondes, pas certain de ce qu'il allait faire et encore moins sûr de réellement avoir envie de le faire.  
>Il souffla pour se donner du courage avant de sortir son lecteur de musique et de se rapprocher de son client pour se placer derrière lui.<p>

Le brun tressaillit en sentant les écouteurs glisser dans ses oreilles.

-Il est en mode aléatoire, alors si la chanson n'est pas appropriée il vous suffit de changer. Lui murmura le doré en lui arrachant quelques frissons avant de placer l'appareil entre ses mains.  
>-Ça…ça ne va pas marcher. Haleta presque le brun.<p>

Le doré soulagé de ne pas s'être fait balancer à l'autre bout du parc prit un peu d'assurance et se pencha de nouveau au dessus de lui pour appuyer sur « lecture ».

Les premières notes de pianos résonnèrent et le chanteur sut tout de suite que cette chanson allait lui plaire surtout lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Naruto effectuer une légère pression sur ses épaules.

Est-ce qu'il était réellement en train de le masser ?

Étonnement ils se posèrent la question tous les deux, aucun n'arrivant à y croire.

Pourtant c'était bel et bien un massage et alors que le blond osait des gestes plus appuyés, le brun ferma les yeux un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away  
><em>_**Toutes ces flèches que tu as jeté, tu les as jeté au loin**__  
>You kept falling in love, then one day<br>__**Tu t'es gardée de tomber amoureux, puis un jour**__  
>When you fell, you fell towards me<br>__**Quand tu es tombé, tu es tombée pour moi**__  
>When you crashed in the clouds, you found me<br>__**Lorsque tu t'es craché dans les nuages, tu m'as trouvé**_

Naruto n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à ses actes, sinon il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi insensé.  
>L'Uchiwa transpirait la rage et le voir dans un tel état de nerfs et d'agitation alors qu'il était si maitre de lui-même en temps normal l'avait surprit pour ne pas dire perturbé.<p>

Plus jeune lorsque Kakashi était hors de lui, il utilisait cette technique pour le calmer et dans ses souvenirs c'était efficace alors il avait eu l'idée folle d'essayer sur son client.

Après tout lui aussi il aurait bien voulu casser la gueule de ce Ray…

-De toute façon maintenant que je suis lancé…Chuchota-t-il en remontant vers la nuque du chanteur qui soupira.

_Oh, please don't go  
><em>_**Oh, s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas**__  
>I want you so<br>__**Je te veux donc**__  
>I can't let go<br>__**Je ne peux te laisser partir**__  
>For I lose control<br>__**Car je perdrais le contrôle**_

La musique était apaisante, la voix aussi et même les paroles mais le plus agréable restait le massage.

Sasuke n'aurait jamais pensé qu'être touché ainsi puisse l'apaiser, il était toujours partit du principe que cela ne pouvait que l'exciter, l'agacer ou au pire le dégouter.

C'était un geste qui semblait ne rien demander en retour, quelque chose qui n'avait rien de sexuel et qui était pourtant tout aussi agréable.

Est-ce qu'il avait déjà laissé quelqu'un le toucher de cette manière ?

Non, la réponse était non et il en était pleinement conscient.

Comme il était conscient que demain il ne virerait pas le blond de chez lui et qu'il préférait le savoir ici avec lui plutôt qu'avec un espèce de rouquin aux mains baladeuses ou un idiot tel que Ray.

C'était juste mieux comme ça, juste fait pour se passer ainsi…

_Get these left handed lovers out of your way  
><em>_**Garde ces amoureux maladroits hors de notre chemin**__  
>They look hopeful but you, you should not stay<br>__**Ils ont l'air rempli d'espoirs mais toi, tu ne devrais pas rester**__  
>If you want me to break down and give you the keys<br>__**Si tu veux que je m'effondre et que je te donne les clés**__  
>I can do that but I can't let you leave<br>__**Je peux le faire mais je ne peux pas te laisser partir.**_

Naruto se déplaça rapidement pour se retrouver en face de son client, ce dernier avait faillit protester lorsque le massage s'était arrêté mais il gémit presque en sentant le genou du blond se placer sur le banc entre ses jambes.

Le doré extrêmement mal à l'aise inspira profondément en priant pour que le brun n'ouvre pas les yeux avant de reprendre son massage, appuyant ses deux paumes de mains sur les tempes du chanteur ses doigts perdus entre ses mèches de cheveux.

Sasuke était totalement détendu mais n'avait aucune envie que cet instant ne s'arrête.

Toute la colère, la frustration et même la peine qu'il avait pu ressentir ces derniers jours avaient totalement disparues.

C'était inhabituel pour lui d'avoir un mec aussi sexy entre ses jambes sans qu'aucune idée liées au sexe ne lui traverse l'esprit.  
>Certes il était tenté mais c'était secondaire, les images qu'il avait en tête étaient douces voire chastes et lui faisaient pourtant bien plus honte.<p>

_Oh, please don't go  
><em>_**Oh, s'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas**__  
>I want you so<br>__**Je te veux donc**__  
>I can't let go<br>__**Je ne peux te laisser partir**__  
>For I lose control<br>__**Car je perdrais le contrôle**_

Naruto sentant son client enfin détendu s'apprêtait à s'éloigner mais à peine son massage terminé les bras de ce dernier se refermèrent autour de ses hanches.  
>Le chanteur le sentit se tendre, mais il ne le lâcha pas, s'avançant même pour appuyer la tête contre son nombril en soupirant.<p>

Et de nouveau le doré fut terrorisé et dut lutter contre l'envie de partir le plus loin possible de celui qui l'effrayer autant.

A cet instant il aurait même préféré être à la place de Ray…

-C'est agaçant…Souffla le brun en se frottant le nez contre son nombril. Shika a toujours raison !

Le blond ne comprit pas et ne chercha pas à le faire, priant juste pour être enfin libéré.

De longues minutes qui lui parurent des heures passèrent alors qu'il sentait pointer une grosse crise de panique.

Sasuke passa les mains sous son tee-shirt pour caresser ses reins avant de suspendre son geste brusquement.

-Tu as encore maigrit ? Le questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Naruto se détacha de son client presque en bondissant.

Mais pourquoi lui parlait-il de son poids ? Et comment s'en était-il rendu compte ?

Bon c'est vrai qu'il l'avait vu nu plusieurs fois et sous toutes les coutures mais ça n'avait jamais ressemblait à une visite médicale !

Les souvenirs de leur dernière nuit affluèrent une fois de plus et il se retrouva rapidement les joues roses et l'air horriblement gêné sous le regard insistant du chanteur.

Heureusement pour lui, le téléphone portable de celui-ci se fit entendre, lui permettant ainsi de respirer à nouveau.  
>Le brun avait prévu d'ignorer l'appel, mais lorsqu'il reconnu la sonnerie assignée à son grand frère il décrocha immédiatement et le doré faillit pleurer de soulagement.<p>

-OU CA ? Hurla Sasuke en se releva brusquement. J'arrive tout de suite !

Après avoir raccroché, il planta son regard dans celui du blond en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Ma mère est à l'hôpital. Expliqua-t-il en l'attirant vers la voiture.

**W**

Cette fois ci ils étaient pourchassés par trois voitures de police et vu la vitesse du bolide de Sasuke, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant !

Le chanteur avait ignoré toutes leurs sommations et Naruto avait le sentiment de se retrouver dans un remake de Bonnie and Clyde.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si le fils du premier ministre avait la moindre chance de se faire arrêter pour excès de vitesse en tentant de rejoindre sa mère hospitalisée…

Il eut une pensée pour les pauvres agents qui perdaient leur temps en les pourchassant avant de reporter son attention sur le conducteur.  
>Ce dernier était extrêmement stressé, son angoisse palpable et communicative avait totalement envahit la voiture et pour la première fois, il eut de la peine pour lui.<p>

Il n'avait ni père ni mère, mais il était pleinement conscience de l'état dans lequel il se trouverait si Sakura ou Kiba était en danger alors il comprenait l'attitude du chanteur.

Perdu dans ses pensés il ne remarqua que tardivement qu'ils avaient atteint l'hôpital, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la foule de journalistes qu'un important système d'ordre tentait de contenir.  
>Eux n'eurent aucun problème à atteindre l'entrée devant laquelle Sasuke s'arrêta sans même prendre la peine de se garer un minimum.<p>

Naruto sortit rapidement, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé de son client, il sentit la main de ce dernier attraper la sienne fermement pour l'attirer à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

-Mon…monsieur…Balbutia-t-il faiblement.  
>-Où est-elle ? Hurla presque le brun à l'attention d'un trentenaire aux cheveux…<p>

Le blond fronça les sourcils : Est-ce que ce type avait réellement les cheveux bleus ?

-Chambre 5 monsieur, juste là. Répondit le coloré en leur indiquant une porte devant laquelle se trouvait quatre gardes du corps.

Ils auraient pu trouver tous seuls au final…

Son client se précipita vers l'entrée de la chambre et il n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

Il avait été tenté de dégager sa main, mais celle de son client était tremblotante, trahissant sa crainte, alors instinctivement il l'avait serré plus fort, ignorant la boule d'angoisse qui prenait de nouveau place dans son estomac.

Le brun inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la chambre, terrorisé par ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir.  
>Mais il se figea et lâcha la main du blond de surprise lorsqu'il découvrit sa mère en plein fou rire avec son grand frère, son père et Jiraya.<p>

-Mais qu'est ce que…Souffla-t-il.  
>-Ah mon chéri, tu es là ! S'exclama Mikoto.<br>-Maman…Mais…Tu va bien !  
>-Ma cheville me fait quand même un peu souffrir ! Bouda cette dernière.<p>

Le chanteur soupira avant de s'avancer vers son ainé.

-Itachi…Souffla-t-il.  
>-Oh aller petit frère tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça !<br>-TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE J'ÉTAIS MORT D'INQUIÉTUDE ?! Hurla le plus jeune.

Itachi sursauta avant de se mordre la lèvre.

-C'est de ma faute. Intervint leur mère. Je suis désolée.

Elle fit signe à son cadet de s'approcher et celui-ci se jeta presque sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Je me suis évanouie tout à l'heure et je me suis retrouvée ici, puis tout le monde à débarqué en trombe alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait profiter du retour de ton frère et vu qu'on était presque au complet…  
>-On a pensé que tu étais à je ne sais quelle soirée et que tu grognerais que les retrouvailles pourraient attendre demain alors on a pensé à cette petite blague qui maintenant que j'y repense est vraiment de mauvais gout. Ajouta son père.<br>-Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir été si alarmant au téléphone. Conclut Itachi. Pardonne-moi !

Jiraya lui, avait les yeux rivés sur Naruto qui s'était réfugié près des gardes du corps extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Que faisait-il au milieu de ces retrouvailles familles ?

Il était en présence de l'une des femmes les plus influentes de cette foutue planète, son mari accessoirement premier ministre et leur star de fils et pourtant ces trois là se comportaient comme la plus banale des familles, offrant un gros câlin au dernier de la famille pourtant réputé pour son absence totale de sentiment.

Tout ce qui se passait ce soir était surréaliste, il se trouvait forcement dans une espèce de monde parallèle !

Est-ce qu'il pouvait filer en douce sans rien dire ?

Après tout il n'était pas en rendez-vous avec le brun donc il n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre…

Il soupira.  
>Même en dehors de ses « horaires de travail » il ne pouvait pas se permettre de contrarier un de ces clients, surtout pas quelqu'un comme cet enfoiré d'Uchiwa…<p>

Alors même ci dernier avait sans doute déjà totalement oublié son existence, il lui était impossible de disparaitre sans rien dire.

Sentant le regard de Jiraya, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre, espérant pouvoir passer par lui pour obtenir l'autorisation de partir, ce dernier lui offrit un sourire qu'il jugea inquiétant avant de lui faire comprendre de patienter.

Un nouveau soupire lui échappa tandis qu'il maudissait une fois de plus cet homme et le jour où il avait croisé son chemin puis il s'appuya légèrement contre le mur froid en espérant pouvoir partir au plus vite.

-On t'a fait tous les examens nécessaires alors ? Demanda Sasuke à sa mère.  
>-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, les résultats ne devraient pas tarder. Répondit Itachi. De plus c'est vraiment par mesure de précaution, elle s'est juste évanouit car elle a enlevé son masque de protection lors d'une visite d'usine.<p>

Le plus jeune offrit un regard désapprobateur à sa mère avant de poursuivre.

-Où est Tsunade ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas déjà là ?  
>-On ne va pas la déranger pour un malaise mon chéri ! S'exclama son père.<br>-Tu devrais être dans son service, et non aux urgences dans cette chambre minable ! Rétorqua son cadet. Il faut songer à ta sécurité !  
>-C'est vrai que vu qu'on est tous réunit c'est l'occasion idéale pour tous nous éliminer ! Rit le premier ministre.<p>

Le plus jeune de ses fils n'apprécia pas vraiment la blague tandis que sa femme tentait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

-J'ai besoin d'un café ! Lança Sasuke en se dirigeant vers le couloir.  
>-Je viens avec toi ! S'exclama son frère.<p>

Naruto voulu suivre son client pour l'informer de son départ mais Jiraya l'en empêcha et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'emporter la voix de la mère de famille se fit entendre.

-Ah je me disais bien que mon fils était venu accompagné !

Le blond se tendit immédiatement.  
>Là on parlait sans aucun doute de lui…<p>

L'argenté le poussa sans ménagement vers le lit et il inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

-Bonsoir madame.  
>-Vous êtes un ami de mon fils ?<br>-NON ! Cria-t-i presque, surprenant tout le monde.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre à ça ?

« Je suis l'une des putes de votre fils » ne lui semblaient pas vraiment la meilleure des réponses mais il doutait que son client apprécie qu'il se fasse passer pour un de ses amis.

De toute manière cette simple idée le dégoutait…

-Nous…nous sommes de très très vague connaissance…Souffla-t-il en tentant de sourire.  
>-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Je doute que Sasuke n'ait emmené qu'une simple connaissance dans ma chambre d'hôpital.<br>-Nous…nous étions ensemble lorsqu'il a apprit que vous étiez hospitalisée et il a foncé ici du coup…  
>-Vous étiez ensemble ?<br>-Et bien…Balbutia le blond mal à l'aise. Nous étions en route pour Saint Hokage.  
>-Vous essayez de me dire que mon fils jouait les chauffeurs pour une « très vague connaissance » ? Sourit-elle. Ca me parait impossible !<p>

Naruto extrêmement mal à l'aise se contenta de remuer étrangement la tête.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Questionna Mikoto dont le regard venait de se poser sur le tatouage qui ornait le poignet du blond.  
>-Naruto madame.<p>

La brune ne quittait pas des yeux le motif qu'elle venait de découvrir et son mari intrigué finit par lui aussi remarquer ce qui accaparait tant son attention.  
>Il fronça les sourcils, légèrement surprit avant qu'un sourire aussi lumineux que celui de son épouse ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.<p>

-Et bien Naruto, sachez que mon fils n'aurait laissé que très peu de gens venir ici avec lui. Répondit-il.  
>-Une simple connaissance serait rentrée à pied. Ajouta sa femme.<p>

Le blond totalement impuissant se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres.

De toute façon que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ?

Que leur fils avait tendance à se comporter étrangement depuis quelques temps, notamment ce soir où il avait faillit tuer un homme sans raison et que donc sa présence ici n'était pas si incroyable que ça ?

L'entré d'une infirmière mit fin à son supplice.  
>Il s'éloigna légèrement en soupirant de soulagement, tandis que la jeune femme prenait la tension de la patiente.<p>

Mikoto se laissait faire avec le sourire, mais son regard finissait toujours par dévier sur le poignet du doré qui ne se rendait compte de rien, bien trop gêné par la situation.

-Vos résultats son excellents ! S'exclama l'infirmière. Nous n'avons aucune raison de vous garder plus longtemps !

Fugaku soupira de soulagement, heureux d'avoir la confirmation de la bonne santé de son épouse.

L'aide soignante rangea son matériel avant de se tourner vers le blond en souriant.

-Bonsoir…Souffla-t-elle à son oreille avant de lui offrir un rapide câlin et baiser sur la joue.

Ce geste surprit tout le monde, notamment Sasuke qui était entré pile à ce moment là.

Naruto eut à peine le temps de saluer la jeune femme avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent son départ avant que le brun ne le brise.

-C'était quoi ça ?

Les joues du blond rosirent sans qu'il n'en comprenne réellement la raison tandis que son client qui ne le quittait pas des yeux attendait une réponse.

-C'est…heu…une copine ! Finit-il par lâcher difficilement.

Le chanteur s'apprêtait à répliquer mais l'entrée fracassante de Tsunade l'en empêcha, cette dernière le bouscula sans ménagement pour se précipiter vers Naruto.

-Bébé qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'exclama-t-elle en lui attrapant la main. C'est ton cœur ? Où la tête ? Où est Kiba ? Tu as bien tes cachets sur toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

Le doré tenta difficilement de se soustraire au médecin qui semblait prête à scruter chaque partie de son corps.

-Je…Je vais…Doc je vais bien !  
>-Te voir ici à une telle heure deux jours avant ton bilan me prouve le contraire ! Gronda-t-elle en prenant son pouls.<p>

Il soupira avant de la repousser un peu plus franchement.

-Je suis là en…visite !

Tsunade arrêta tout mouvement pour regarder le visage de son patient, surprise par ce qu'il venait de dire avant de reporter son attention sur les autres personnes présentes.

Elle vit d'abord Mikoto puis son époux, Jiraya, Itachi et enfin Sasuke.

-Oh…Laissa-t-elle finalement échapper. Tu n'es pas là pour toi !

Le blond secoua négativement la tête.

-BORDEL TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ! Cria-t-elle. Prévient quand tu viens en simple visiteur, les infirmières étaient totalement paniquées quand elles m'ont prévenue ! J'ai cru que tu étais à l'article de la mort !

L'Uzumaki tira sur son tee-shirt, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être le centre d'attention de la chambre.

-Ce…ce n'était pas vraiment prévu.

Remarquant son mal aise, le médecin se radoucit.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien.

Le blond voyant qu'elle était vraiment soulagée, lui rendit son sourire.

-Vous vous connaissez ? Intervint Mikoto.  
>-Oui. Répondit simplement la blonde.<br>-Pourquoi tu pensais qu'il allait mourir ? Intervint Sasuke.

Naruto jeta au docteur un regard paniqué tandis que son client se rapprochait d'eux.

-C'est une façon de parler ! Répondit-elle en souriant. Les infirmières adorent Naru alors quand elles l'ont vu ici à une heure si tardive elles ont paniqué !  
>-Tu semblais très inquiète…Insista le chanteur.<br>-Oh c'est mon côté mère poule !

Tout le monde se figea de surprise et Jiraya pouffa.  
>Tous ceux qui la connaissaient savaient qu'elle n'avait rien d'une mère poule et que les enfants l'agaçaient plus qu'autre chose.<p>

-Toi le vieux, pas de commentaire ! Grogna Tsunade. Si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous faites là ? Questionna-t-elle en saisissant le bilan de la malade.  
>-Maman a fait un malaise. Expliqua Itachi.<p>

La blonde plongé dans les documents se contenta de hocher la tête et personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit, attendant qu'elle finisse sa lecture.

Le doré hésita quelques secondes, maltraitant ses lèvres de ses dents, jouant avec la chaine accrochée à son jeans avant de se rapprocher de son client.

-Monsieur…Murmura-t-il. Je…Je vais vous laisser.  
>-Attend, on rentrera ensemble.<br>-Mais…  
>-On va bien tous les deux au même endroit non ?<br>-Heu…en fait…Balbutia le blond.  
>-A moins qu'un roux ne t'attende quelque part ? Répliqua le brun d'un ton sec.<p>

L'Uzumaki éberlué chercha une réplique mais l'intervention d'Itachi coupa court à ses réflexions.

-Tu ne nous as pas présenté !

Naruto tressaillit tandis que toutes les personnes présentes y comprit Tsunade reportaient leur attention sur lui mais le brun ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à chercher une réponse sur le visage du blond.

Il répondit machinalement sans même y penser.

-Un ami !

Ses parents et Jiraya eurent des sourires ravis tandis que le doré écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Ça alors ! S'exclama Itachi. Le dernier ami que tu nous as présenté c'était Shino il y a huit ans !

L'enthousiasme de son ainé ramena Sasuke sur terre qui se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Comment avait-il pu sortir une telle connerie et surtout comment allait-il rattraper cette bêtise ?

-Tes résultats sont parfaits Miki, tu peux sortir quand tu veux. Intervint finalement Tsunade, mettant ainsi fin à cette invraisemblable situation.  
>-TOUT DE SUITE ! S'exclama Mikoto en bondissant pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.<p>

Son mari et ses fils ne purent s'empêcher de rire et même Naruto sourit.

-Si on se faisait un énorme petit déjeuner tous ensemble ? Questionna la patiente.  
>-Maintenant ? S'étonna Itachi.<br>-Il est cinq heures du matin et le temps qu'on rejoigne la maison…  
>-Je ne serais pas contre des gaufres ! Sourit son époux.<br>-Tu es des nôtres Su ? Questionna la brune.  
>-Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça ! Répondit le médecin.<p>

Malgré son statut de femme ultra puissante, la chef d'entreprise frappa des mains en souriant comme une enfant à qui l'on venait de faire un énorme cadeau.

-Tu viens aussi Naruto ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Et là le sourire du blond s'effaça totalement.  
>Heureusement son client allait le sortir de ce mauvais pas en le renvoyant sans ménagement au petit palais.<p>

-Personne ne peut dire non aux gaufres de papa ! Répondit Sasuke en souriant.

Un frisson identique à celui qu'il avait eu jeudi en cours parcouru Naruto.

La même angoisse le prit avec cette même impression que quelque chose qu'il devait absolument empêcher était en train de se produire.

**W**

Musique : « Deeper and deeper » by Cinema Bizarre/ "Mirotic" (version coréenne) by DBSK/"Please don't go" by Barcelona.


	8. Chapitre 7 FoolishHeart

**Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto**

**Titre****:** Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
><span><strong>Précisions supplémentaires:<strong> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><span><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span><strong>Raiting:<strong> Entre M et Ma...  
><span><strong>Warning:<strong> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span><strong>Résumé:<strong> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_

* * *

><p>Note 1 : Je tente de rattraper le plus possible mon retard ! Donc après Harem voici ce chapitre et j'espère avancer très vite pour Destinés, INTL et L'Ange ! Merci à ceux qui sont encore là.<br>Note 2 : Alors ont peut avoir le sentiment que c'est un chapitre où rien ne se passe mais même s'il est beaucoup moins intense que l'autre, les petits détails qui s'y trouvent sont important pour la suite.  
>Note 3 : Il y a surement encore plus de fautes que d'habitude mais vu l'état dans lequel j'ai écris ce chapitre, je serais déjà ravi si vous arrivez à me comprendre ! ^^ (Pardon pour les éventuelles bêtises)<br>Note 4 : Merci pour le soutien ! C'est toujours une vraie dose de courage !

* * *

><p><strong>Annonce importante.<strong>

J'ai eu la chance ou plutôt le miracle de rencontrer ma Soulmate et cette dernière m'a convaincu de ne plus me brider et d'oser écrire du YunJae.  
>J'ai déjà décidé de faire une version YJ de « Destinés » et de « WTS » mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je fais cette annonce.<p>

En fait je me lance avec entre autre ce couple dans **un projet de fiction qui me tient à cœur**, me prend beaucoup de temps et qui me plait déjà et j'aimerai vraiment qu'au moins l'un ou l'une d'entre vous **ose s'y intéresser**.

Vous n'avez **pas besoin de connaitre** le YunJae ou le reste pour apprécier ou comprendre cette fiction. C'est un UA (comme toujours avec moi) donc c'est comme lire **une fiction originale** avec des personnages de tous bord.  
>Il y a des « stars » de toutes nationalités dont je n'utilise que le physique pour vous permettre une visualisation du personnage. Les personnages sont bien réfléchis, je les ai tous créés ces deux dernières semaine et j'en suis vraiment amoureuse.<p>

Enfin voilà je compte **créer un blog** spécialement dédiée à cette fiction et j'espère que certain auront **la curiosité** d'au moins aller voir les fiches sur les personnages et l'ambiance qui s'en dégage.

Je publierais surement **un bout du premier chapitre** à la fin de mes fictions pour peut- être donner envie à certain d'en découvrir plus sur l'histoire.

**Donc voilà, merci à ceux qui ont lu cette annonce et à ceux qui essayerons de voir ce que cette histoire peut donner.  
>Si vous avez quelque chose à me dire à ce sujet ou des questions à poser n'hésitez pas à le faire par commentaire, sur facebook ou par mp. MERCI !<strong>

* * *

><p>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<p>

**Whatever they say**

Chapitre 7

**FoolishHeart**

L'angoisse.  
>Naruto sourit, l'angoisse était un stade qu'il avait largement dépassé.<p>

Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans une telle situation ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant en espérant se rendre compte en les ouvrants qu'il était au fond de son lit calé entre ses deux meilleurs amis.

Hélas il tomba une fois de plus sur le sourire bienveillant de madame Uchiwa.

Il était en effet coincé depuis presque un quart d'heure, à l'arrière d'une limousine blindée qu'il partageait avec le premier ministre, son épouse et ses deux fils sans oublier ce manipulateur de Jiraya et Tsunade.

Quoi de plus normal ?

Une fois de plus il se demanda comment il en était arrivé là et une fois de plus il maudit son client contre lequel il était involontairement collé depuis le début de « la ballade ».

N'aurait-il pas pu prendre sa voiture au lieu d'accéder à la demande de sa mère ?

Et surtout n'aurait-il pas pu le renvoyer chez lui en grognant des choses plus désagréables les unes que les autres au lieu de l'inviter au petit déjeuner familial?

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce type ?

Son comportement était de plus en plus étrange et une fois de plus c'est lui qui en pâtissait

Prendre le petit déjeuner à Konoha, la demeure mythique des premiers ministres de la république ? Avec les Uchiwa ?

C'était une blague, son client allait forcement le déposer sur le bord de la route ou devant l'imposant grillage de la propriété dans pas longtemps.

_« Est-ce que tu penses que je peux porter plainte contre Fugaku Uchiwa pour enlèvement ?»_

Il finit par effacer ce message, pensant que Kiba n'apprécierait peut-être pas la blague et qu'il pourrait débarquer hors de lui chez les parents de son client.

L'image ridicule de ses deux meilleurs amis partant à l'assaut de Konoha comme l'avaient fait les révolutionnaires avec la Bastille se dessina dans son esprit et il ne put retenir son rire, attirant ainsi l'attention du reste de la voiture.

Gêné, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en tentant de cacher ses joues rosies et d'ignorer le regard insistant de Sasuke sur sa personne.

Son cauchemar ne l'avait pas lâché ce weekend et il avait du coup très peu dormi, sans compter les crises que les souvenirs avaient déclenchées et les douleurs qu'ils avaient ravivées.

La fin de la nuit avait été plutôt riche en émotion et il aurait plus que tout souhaité pouvoir dormir mais d'un autre côté, il craignait de retrouver à nouveau ses mauvais rêves et celui qui les habitait alors…

Qu'est ce qui était pire, être ici avec Sasuke ou endormi avec sa plus belle déception ?

Il détestait être aussi faible.

Il avait toujours eu des choses difficiles à gérer.  
>Tous les jours il devait faire face à des problèmes plus ou moins grave et jamais il n'avait baissé les bras, jamais il n'avait abandonné.<p>

Un chagrin d'amour c'était banal !  
>Pire, c'était pitoyable !<br>Pathétique !

Il ne pouvait pas se rendre malade pour ça !  
>Il ne voulait pas faire parti de ces gens qu'une chose aussi dérisoire et fréquente fait souffrir.<p>

Pleurer parce qu'on lui avait brisé le cœur ?

Il avait honte, il se haïssait pour ça.

Et pourtant…

Quelque chose de mouillé lui chatouilla le cou et en portant la main à ses joues, il se rendit compte que c'était ses larmes.

Il les essuya rapidement avec la manche de sa veste, priant pour que personne n'ait rien remarqué.  
>Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard curieux de la mère de son client il sut qu'il n'aurait pas cette chance, et cette certitude fut renforcée lorsque Sasuke lui tendit un mouchoir.<p>

Il avait sa réponse.  
>Il préférait être enfermé dans ses horribles cauchemars plutôt qu'ici avec le brun lui donnant de quoi sécher ses pleurs.<p>

**W**

Il ne fut pas déposé sur un rebord de route mais bel et bien accueillit dans la demeure du premier ministre.

La seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit était _« Qu'est ce que je fais là ?»._

Il eut la surprise de voir Shikamaru et ça le rassura légèrement de l'avoir près de lui en plus de Tsunade qui ne cessait de lui jeter des regards inquiets.

Il savait qu'elle allait lui faire « payer » d'avoir encore perdu du poids mais il avait bien d'autres préoccupations pour le moment.

Dans le fond il ne savait même pas ce qui le sidérait le plus.  
>Le fait que Fugaku aille vraiment en cuisine faire des gaufres, que Mikoto soit en train d'argumenter avec Itachi sur le fait que Matt Damon serait meilleur que Ben Affleck pour son dernier films car « il a un cul plus appétissant » ou les deux enfants qui venaient de se précipiter dans les bras de Sasuke en l'appelant « tonton ».<p>

-Ceux sont les jumeaux diaboliques…Lui souffla Shika à l'oreille. Et accessoirement ma sœur et mon frère.

Le blond se contenta d'hocher la tête, sidéré de voir son client se laisser coiffer de couettes sans broncher par une adorable petite fille tandis que son frère utilisait ses jambes comme piste d'atterrissage pour son avion miniature.

-Sasuke est leur parrain mais ils l'appellent tonton. Continua le guitariste, amusé par sa mine surprise. Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à les maitriser.  
>-Il…Il supporte les enfants ? Balbutia le doré.<br>-Il les adore !

Naruto laissa échapper une espèce d'étranglement bizarre qui attira l'attention des deux « monstres » sur lui.

Deux paires d'yeux d'un gris clair profond se fixèrent sur lui et le détaillèrent pendant de longues secondes.

-IL EST TROP BEAU ! Finit par s'écrier la petite à la surprise de tous, particulièrement celle du principal intéressé.

Elle abandonna les cheveux en bataille de son parrain pour s'accrocher à la jambe du blond.

-T'es un ange ou un dieu ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.  
>-Par…pardon ?<br>-Tachi a dit que tu avais l'air d'un ange, mais Tatie Miko, elle pense que tu es…

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour réfléchir, fronçant les sourcils dans une adorable moue avant de reprendre.

-Ah oui ! Foutu comme un dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Naruto sentit une fois de plus ses joues chauffer tandis que son client observait la scène avec le sourire.

-J'ai pas tout compris…Du coup je te demande !  
>-Heu…je… Bégaya le doré totalement perdu.<br>-Tu sais bien ce que tu es quand même ! S'impatienta la petite.

Shikamaru voulut calmer sa petite sœur mais l'intervention de son frère l'en empêcha.

- Enfin Minzy, il ne peut pas te le dire ! S'exclama l'enfant sur le ton de l'évidence. Il n'a pas le droit !

Il déposa son avion avant de rejoindre sa sœur.

-C'est évident que c'est un ange en plus ! Continua-t-il. Regarde-le !

Minzy tira sur le pull de Naruto et celui-ci s'accroupit machinalement à la hauteur des deux enfants qui scrutèrent son visage avec attention.

-Tu crois que c'est de l'or ? Demanda la petite à son frère en attrapant une mèche des cheveux.

L'autre acquiesça fermement de la tête, les yeux ancrés dans celui du blond.

-De toute façon y'a qu'un ange pour supporter de sortir avec tonton ! Conclut-il sérieusement.

Shikamaru explosa de rire tandis que Naruto devint rouge cerise une fois de plus.

-Bon les deux terreurs, je sais que vous êtes sous le coup du décalage horaire mais je pense que dormir un peu ne vous fera pas de mal ! Intervint Sasuke en tentant de se recoiffer à peu près convenablement.

-Mais on n'a pas sommeil ! Râla le petit.  
>-Et si je vous lis une histoire ?<br>-On arrive ! Crièrent les enfants en même temps, faisant sourire les adultes présents.

Sasuke avait déjà atteint les escaliers avec son frère dans les bras mais Minzy s'attarda encore peu.

-Je suis contente que tonton ait un ange comme amoureux ! Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Naruto avant de lui embrasser la joue et de rejoindre les deux autres.

Déstabilisé, il les regarda disparaitre à l'étage sans un mot.

-Tu dois vraiment avoir des pouvoirs magiques ! S'exclama Shika.

Il se tourna vers lui en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Ces deux démons mettent des mois pour ne serait ce qu'adresser la parole à des gens qu'ils voient pourtant tous les jours et toi il a suffit d'un regard pour qu'ils tombent sous le charme ! Expliqua le brun.

Le blond eut un petit sourire triste.

-Je crois que c'est juste qu'il pense que leur tonton adoré sort avec moi, ça fausse leur jugement.  
>-Si tu avais vus tous les horribles tours qu'ils ont joués à ceux qui ont tenté de séduire Sasuke, tu ne dirais pas ça ! Rit le guitariste.<p>

Il poussa Naruto jusqu'à un salon luxueux mais chaleureux et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Mikoto à condamner une bonne partie de la demeure. Expliqua-t-il. Elle ne supporte pas les grandes maisons où l'on se perd de vue.  
>-Comment ça ?<br>-Le père de Sasuke est issu d'une famille très modeste.  
>-Oui je sais, je connais son parcours.<br>-Ah bon ?  
>-Je l'admire beaucoup. Avoua Naruto. S'il se présente aux élections je voterais sans hésitation pour lui.<br>-Vraiment ? Intervint Fugaku en entrant le sourire aux lèvres. Je serais curieux de vous entendre m'expliquer pourquoi !

**W**

Sasuke embrassa une dernière fois les deux monstres endormis l'un contre l'autre avant de refermer la porte de la chambre et de s'y appuyer doucement.

Les enfants n'avaient pas cessé de lui parler de Naruto et de sa relation avec lui ce qui l'avait grandement perturbé.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le chamboulait autant mais son cœur battait à un rythme effréné et tous ses efforts pour le calmer semblaient inutiles.

Pourquoi avaient-ils directement pensé que le blond était son petit ami ?

Certes ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer la nature réelle de leur relation mais pourquoi n'avaient-ils tout simplement pas conclut à un simple ami ?

Il sourit malgré lui en repensant aux dernières paroles de Minzy.

Elle lui avait répété avant de s'endormir qu'il devait faire bien attention à Naruto car les anges étaient fragiles et son frère avait ajouté qu'il fallait aussi se méfier de ceux qui voudraient lui voler.

-Au final les enfants comprennent toujours tout mieux et plus vite que nous hein ? Sourit Shikamaru.

Sasuke sursauta légèrement.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu as laissé Naruto seul ?  
>-Il est en pleine discussion politique avec ton père et j'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre !<p>

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu l'as abandonné dans une telle situation ?! S'exclama-t-il en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

Il courut si vite qu'il trébucha presque sur le pas de la porte du salon mais se figea de stupeur en voyant son père et le doré en pleine conversation comme deux amis débattant d'un sujet passionnant et semblant sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-Ah Naruto c'est vraiment toi que l'on devrait nommer à l'économie et non cet idiot de Danzo !  
>-Papa arrête immédiatement de le souler avec ton boulot ! Intervint Sasuke. Je croyais que tu devais lui faire gouter tes gaufres, pas le noyer sous les problèmes du gouvernement !<br>- Figure-toi que contrairement à toi ou ta mère, Naruto adore parler politique ! Répondit son père. De plus c'est un interlocuteur de très grande qualité qui maitrise parfaitement tous les sujets abordés.  
>-Vous me flattez monsieur…Souffla le doré gêné.<br>-Absolument pas ! Je suis grandement impressionné par votre raisonnement et vos connaissances. Assura le premier ministre. Ca ne vous dirait pas un stage à mon cabinet ?

Sasuke grogna.

-Avec ces espèces de pervers dérangés qui te servent de collègues ? Lança-t-il en attrapant le bras du blond. Hors de question !

Un peu surprit, Naruto se laissa entrainer par son client.

-On va à table ! S'exclama ce dernier. Et toi, aux fourneaux ! Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son père qui souriait.

**W**

C'était sans doute l'un des petits déjeuners les plus étranges de Naruto.

Être assis à la même table que le premier ministre et sa famille pour manger des gaufres faites par ce dernier…

Il s'était pincé plusieurs fois pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas.

La famille Uchiwa avait l'air si normale… Son client semblait si différent en leur présence…

Il se chamaillait depuis tout à l'heure avec son grand frère, laissait sa mère lui ébouriffer les cheveux et lui donner des surnoms tout en discutant de ses études calmement avec son père.

Il aurait presque pu oublier où il était, presque pu oublier à quel point il méprisait et haïssait son client.

Ce dernier lui servit une troisième gaufre sans même lui demander son avis et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à protester, Tsunade intervint.

-Je suis heureuse de ne pas être la seule à vouloir te remplumer !  
>-C'est vrai que quelques kilos en trop ne gâcherait en rien ta silhouette de mannequin ! Sourit Mikoto.<br>-Il lui faudrait une bonne dizaine de kilos oui ! S'exclama Sasuke. A chaque fois que je pense qu'il commence à reprendre du poids il finit par en perdre deux fois plus !

Perdu dans ses explications il ne remarqua même pas les mines surprises des autres personnes autour de la table.

-Tu es sûr que tu te nourris assez ? Demanda-t-il au doré. Chez Mario tu avais l'air d'avoir de l'appétit alors pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi maigre ?  
>-Vous êtes allés chez Mario ? S'étrangla presque sa mère.<br>-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si étonnant à cela ? Tenta de répondre calmement Sasuke.  
>-Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas ton mec plutôt ?! Lança Itachi.<p>

Naruto faillit s'étouffer avec un bout de gaufre qui se coinça dans sa gorge et son client foudroya son ainé du regard.

-Nan mais tu l'as emmené dans ton sanctuaire quand même ! Continua ce dernier tout sourire.  
>-Et alors ? J'y emmène aussi Shika ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble !<br>-En fait je n'y suis allé qu'une fois en vingt ans. Répondit calmement ce dernier.  
>-C'était une première pour Naruto !<br>-Tu m'y emmené car ma mère était morte. Continua son meilleur ami.  
>-Il avait perdu sa fac, son appartement et en plus il venait de faire une espèce de crise devant moi ! S'emporta Sasuke. IL AVAIT BESOIN DE RÉCONFORT !<p>

Toute la tablée avait sursauté et le regardait, choquée par sa soudaine colère bien que le plus ahurit de tous soit Naruto.

Est-ce que son client l'avait vraiment emmené là-bas dans le but de lui remonter le moral ?

Ce dernier toussota légèrement avant de s'adresser de nouveau à lui comme si de rien n'était.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ais perdu autant poids en si peu de temps ? Est-ce que…

Il s'arrêta un instant, apparemment gêné avant de reprendre en murmurant presque.

-Est-ce que ce que Nathan à fait t'a à ce point perturbé ?

Naruto sentait sa désormais habituelle angoisse lui nouer de nouveau l'estomac.

Une fois de plus perdu face au comportement de son client il se contenta de le regarder, comme s'il pouvait trouver sur son visage des réponses à ses craintes.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi un instant, oubliant les autres qui n'osaient plus parler, surpris par le comportement du brun et l'ambiance qui venait de se créer.

Ce fut Tsunade en faisant tomber sa cuillère qui brisa l'instant.

Naruto fondit presque sur sa tasse de chocolat, cherchant à éviter le regard de tous, horriblement gêné par ce qui venait de se passer.

-Ca fait longtemps que notre Sasuke n'a pas fait la une des torchons à scandales ! Lança Mikoto comme si de rien n'était.  
>-Ah tient c'est vrai ça ! S'exclama son père. Tu comptes laisser des petits jeunes te détrôner ?<p>

Le blond n'en revenait pas.

Il avait toujours cru qu'avoir un fils comme Sasuke était difficile à gérer pour un personnage public de l'importance de Fugaku.  
>Ce dernier était souvent la cible d'attaques ou de railleries à cause de son cadet et pourtant il ne semblait absolument pas affecté par cela.<p>

Il pensait que le ministre blâmerait son fils mais apparemment ses frasques faisaient plus rire ses parents qu'autre choses.

Au-delà de la surprise de cette découverte, il l l'enviait d'avoir une telle famille…

-Tu ne couches plus avec tout ce qui bouge ? Questionna sa mère.

Cette fois ci Naruto faillit presque tomber de sa chaise.

-Doit-on vraiment détailler ma vie sexuelle au petit déjeuner ?  
>-Ah, ça équivaut à un non ça ! S'écria son père.<br>-Ouah ! Intervint Itachi. Tu ne vas tout de même pas jusqu'à ne coucher qu'avec une seule et même personne quand même ?

Le blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège, espérant que le sujet de son « harem » ne soit pas abordé.

Shikamaru le regarda intensément avant d'intervenir.

-Et bien avec Neji et Shino ils ont fait passer un casting à des prostitués pour se former un petit groupe  
>-Ah je me disais aussi ! Rit Itachi.<p>

Son cadet foudroya son meilleur ami du regard pour qu'il ne termine pas sa phrase mais ce dernier l'ignora et poursuivit.

-Mais Sasuke a renvoyé les siens au final.

Sous le choc, Naruto laissa tomber sa tasse qui atterrit directement sur ses vêtements.

-Oh…Je suis désolé ! S'exclama-t-il en épongeant ses vêtements et en s'assurant que rien ne touche le sol.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave. Le rassura Mikoto. Ça arrive à tout le monde.<p>

Son client soupira avant de lui prendre la main.

-Je vais te montrer la salle de bain.

Le doré le suivit sans dire un mot, attrapant au passage son sac, une énorme boule d'angoisse au creux du ventre.

**W**

Lorsque Naruto vit son client fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux, il comprit qu'il ne serait pas seul pour se changer.

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de lui tourner le dos pour retirer son tee- shirt mais sursauta lorsqu'il le vit faire de même.

-On va en cours dans quelques heures, on a besoin d'une douche !

Le doré acquiesça machinalement et observa le brun se diriger nu vers l'immense cabine de douche.

Se déshabiller devant lui dans des circonstances autres que professionnelles le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Il joua un instant avec la ceinture de son jeans, les yeux rivés vers le sol.

-Besoin d'aide peut-être ? Sourit son client qui était déjà sous les nombreux jets de massage.

Le blond souffla profondément avant de finir de se déshabiller et de le rejoindre, non sans avoir prit au passage son gel douche et shampoing à la cerise.

-D'accord, je comprends mieux. Lança le brun.

Naruto l'interrogea du regard.

-Je sais enfin d'où vient ma nouvelle obsession pour les cerises. Répondit-t-il calmement.

Le blond baissa le regard en rosissant et Sasuke en profita pour saisir son poignet et le tirer sous l'eau.

Le doré hoqueta d'abord de surprise avant de se détendre, appréciant la chaleur qui enveloppait peu à peu son corps.

-Ça te choque à ce point là ? Le questionna Sasuke.

Comprenant que le blond ne voyait pas de quoi il était question, il précisa.

-Le fait que j'ai renvoyé tous les hommes que j'avais engagé...

Naruto tressaillit et le brun profita de sa surprise pour verser un peu de shampoing sur ses cheveux.

Est-ce que son client était en train de le shampouiner ?

Son cœur fit un énorme bond dans sa poitrine.

Ce type allait vraiment finir par lui faire faire une crise de panique qui l'achèverait !

Peu conscient du trouble que ses gestes lui causaient, le chanteur continua, entamant même un léger massage du cuir chevelu.

-Je n'ai pas couché avec ces mecs…Souffla-t-il, concentré sur sa tâche. En fait depuis que je t'ai engagé, je n'ai…je n'ai couché qu'avec toi.

Un long et violent frisson traversa Naruto qui cru un instant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais respirer normalement.

-Mais ne va pas y voir quelque chose de spécial ! S'exclama Sasuke presque paniqué et surtout très gêné. C'est juste que tu es un putain de bon coup et…

Le doré qui était de dos, face au mur de la douche, tentait de faire comme si les mots de son client n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et le brun suivit le parcours d'un reste de mousse le long de sa colonne jusqu'au tatouage au creux de ses reins.

Il eut un soupire presque désespéré avant d'appuyer la tête contre son dos.

Naruto se raidit sous le geste.

-Comme si j'arrivais à avoir envie de quelqu'un d'autre…Laissa échapper l'Uchiwa à son oreille d'une voix plaintive.

Il pressa son corps contre le sien en enroulant fermement mais avec douceur ses bras autour de ses hanches puis cala son visage dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi, de longues secondes sous l'eau chaude, sans bouger et sans dire un mot.

-Cette odeur de cerise me rend vraiment dingue ! Souffla finalement Sasuke en lui embrassant la nuque. Pourtant j'ai toujours détesté ça…

La baiser se fit plus pressant avant de se transformer en suçon.

Le chanteur malmena la peau tendre jusqu'à ce qu'une marque rouge et bien visible ne fasse son apparition.

Enfin satisfait, il s'attaqua à l'oreille de Naruto tandis que ses mains remontaient doucement jusqu'à ses tétons.

Il sourit en l'entendant gémir et tira un peu plus fort sur son anneau en argent.

Le blond sentit le sexe dur de son client frotter contre lui et même s'il s'était juré de ne plus succomber son corps se cambra de lui-même.

Il entendit la respiration du brun s'accélérer et sentit sa prise sur son corps se faire plus forte.

-J'ai envie de…envie de…

Le chanteur avait du mal à parler, il semblait troublé et son souffle erratique ne facilitait pas les choses.

-Putain, je ne me suis jamais agenouillé devant personne ! Finit-il par s'exclamer.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse saisir le sens de ces mots, Naruto fut retourné, le dos plaqué contre le marbre de la douche.

-Mon…monsieur ? Balbutia-t-il encore sous le choc.

Sasuke se laissa tomber à genou sans un mot.  
>Il avait la tête baissée, le dos légèrement vouté et l'eau qui dégoulinait sur son corps lui donnait un air presque misérable.<p>

Il semblait si perdu en levant les yeux vers lui, que le blond se laissa tomber doucement à ses côtés.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

L'autre laissa son regard glisser jusqu'au suçon qu'il venait de lui faire.

-Les enfants te prennent pour un ange…ils m'ont même bien répéter de me méfier de ceux qui voudraient t'enlever…

Il eut un sourire étrange avant de saisir le poignet du blond.

-Je suppose que ce rouquin quelconque fait partie de cette catégorie.

Le blond voulut se dégager, mais son client le tira vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent.

-Ce type sur la piste de danse…Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tu penses que c'est un bon coup ?

Sa main vint s'enrouler fermement autour de son sexe.

-Tu penses qu'il saurait te faire gémir mieux que moi ? Continua-t-il en redonnant vie à son érection. Qu'il te donnerait plus de plaisir ?

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, sans savoir ce qui de l'angoisse ou du plaisir prenait le dessus.

Son pouls s'était affolé et la tête lui tournait légèrement.

Perdu, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était installé sur les genoux son client.

Il était incapable de se concentrer sur le sens réel de ses paroles de mais le ton de sa voix parvenait autant à l'inquiéter qu'à l'exciter.

-Est-ce parce qu'il est roux comme ce Liam?

Sasuke lui arracha un gémissement en accélérant le rythme de ses caresses.

-C'est lui que tu veux en réalité ? Grogna-t-il presque. A lui que tu pense lorsque tu es avec moi ?

Ce qui se dégageait du brun, enflammait totalement Naruto qui griffa ce dernier en sentant un doigt s'insinuer en lui.

-Regarde -moi ! Ordonna le chanteur en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Je t'interdis de regarder ailleurs !

Le blond obéit et planta son regard dans celui de son client.

Les deux orbes noirs reflétaient totalement l'état d'esprit de leur propriétaire : Elles étaient traversées par une quantité de sentiments puissants et contradictoires.

Les perles bleues, elles, ne brillaient que de peur et de désir.

-Est-ce que ça t'amuse ? Cria presque le chanteur en atteignant avec un troisième doigt sa prostate. Ca te plait de me voir dans cet état ?

Sous la décharge de plaisir, Naruto se cambra en arrière mais son partenaire le rappela immédiatement à l'ordre.

-REGARDE- MOI !

Le doré se retrouva allongé sur le sol, son client le surplombant totalement, un air presque enragé sur le visage.

-Je veux que tu saches qui te donne du plaisir ! Gronda-t-il. Que tu n'aie que moi à l'esprit !

L'Uzumaki ne put que gémir et soupirer face au plaisir qui inonder violemment son corps.

Il tentait de rester focalisé sur le visage du brun mais avait de plus en plus de mal à y parvenir.

L'autre alternait sur son sexe et avec ses doigts des mouvements lents et profonds ou d'autre plus secs et rapides, lui faisant littéralement perdre la tête.

Un cri avorté semblable à un « monsieur » lui échappa ce qui fit grimacer son client.

-Sasuke…Souffla-t-il en lui écartant un peu plus les jambes. Appelle-moi Sasuke.

Naruto ferma les yeux en secouant presque frénétiquement la tête et le chanteur cessa tout mouvement.

Il le sentit s'éloigner et l'entendit fouiller dans un placard mais il n'osa ni ouvrir les yeux, ni parler par peur de le supplier de venir terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre et un sanglot de frustration lui échappa.

Il n'allait pas supplier ce type comme une vulgaire chienne en manque !

De longues secondes passèrent et il hoqueta lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux il vit le sourire de prédateur de son client dont le visage n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres du sien.

Ils gémirent de concert lorsque leurs deux corps entrèrent enfin en contact et Sasuke plongea immédiatement dans son cou pour marquer une fois de plus sa peau.

-Je te jure que tu va crier mon nom ! Lança-t-il durement. Je vais te baiser tellement fort et bien que plus jamais tu ne laisseras un autre te toucher !

**W**

Shikamaru ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à son meilleur ami et au blond.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle de bain où ils avaient passé un long moment, ils se comportaient étrangement.

Le blond semblait autant épuisé que gêné et ne cessait de rougir en se mordillant nerveusement les lèvres tandis que Sasuke avait l'air coupable et honteux de celui qui pense avoir fait une bêtise.

Que s'était-t-il passé dans cette salle de bain ?

Avec le reste de la famille ils n'avaient eu aucun doute quand à leurs activités sous la douche, seulement ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à les voir sortir dans cet état.

Qu'est ce que le chanteur regrettait ?

Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà vu aussi troublé !

Au moment où la voiture se gara devant l'entrée de l'école, il sentit un poids sur son épaule et vit que Naruto s'était endormi.

Sasuke lui lança un regard que même lui ne sut déchiffrer avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

-Demande au chauffeur de rouler encore un peu.

**W**

C'était sans doute l'un des cours de droit les plus longs de l'histoire !

Shikamaru avait le sentiment d'être entré dans cette salle depuis des jours !

Ils avaient roulés dans la propriété de l'école pendant environ une demi-heure, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se réveille puis ils avaient rejoint dans la même ambiance étrange leurs amis respectifs.

Une fois de plus Sasuke avait suivit les mêmes cours que le blond, sans le lâcher des yeux un seconde, ne remarquant même pas les regards assassins que Kiba lui lançaient.

Le guitariste soupira.  
>Plus que cinq minutes et ils pourraient enfin tous prendre l'air !<p>

L'entrée d'un surveillant interrompit le cours.  
>Il chuchota quelque chose au professeur qui hocha la tête en retirant ses lunettes.<p>

-Il semble que nous ayons un nouvel élève. Déclara-t-il sobrement.

Un grand roux qu'il reconnu immédiatement fit son entrée et à la surprise de tous, Kiba bondit de sa chaise.

-Gaara ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Tous les regards dévièrent vers lui.

-Oh, vous vous connaissez ? Questionna le professeur une fois la surprise passé.

Le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers la table de celui qui l'avait interpellé, un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux rivés sur le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

-Je ne traine pas avec ce genre de chien galeux ! Répondit-il simplement.

Il tira une chaise, délogeant la jeune fille qui y était assise sans ménagement et s'assit à la table du blond, juste en face de lui avant de poursuivre.

-Nous avons seulement un ami en commun.

Kiba plaça machinalement son bras devant le doré.

-Vous n'êtes pas amis ! Cracha-t-il.  
>-Vraiment ? Sourit le roux. Que sommes-nous alors ?<br>-Tu es…

Naruto empêcha son ami de poursuivre et le sourire de Gaara s'agrandit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Sakura.

Il lui jeta un rapide regard de dédain avant de reporter son attention sur le doré.

-Je suis à la cinquième place de Saint-Hokage…Quelqu'un de mon rang ne peut étudier ailleurs.  
>-Espèce de<p>

Beethoven sonna la fin des cours et interrompit par la même occasion leur discussion.

-Kib'… Souffla le blond en attrapant sa main. Profitons de la pause et ignorons-le !

Le brun foudroya du regard son ennemi toujours aussi souriant avant de suivre ses deux amis à l'extérieur de la salle.

Une fois le trio parti, Sasuke se leva à son tour et se planta devant le roux qui arqua un sourcil.

-Un problème Uchiwa ?

Le chanteur se contenta de le regarder, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par perdre son sourire et se sentir mal à l'aise, puis il sortit en le bousculant légèrement.

-Tu devrais faire attention, apparemment tu es sur liste noire. Lâcha Shino en passant près de lui.

**W**

Kiba installé contre un arbre, tentait de calmer sa colère tandis que Naruto, sommeillait tranquillement entre ses bras, son dos bien calé contre son torse.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il nous ait suivi jusqu'ici ! Lança Sakura, allongée sur les genoux du blond.  
>-Cet enfoiré est un putain d'harceleur ! Cracha le brun.<p>

Le doré grimaça légèrement.

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression de nous donner un peu trop d'importance là ? Lança-t-il .Il en a juste eu marre de fréquenter le peuple c'est tout !  
>-Il est venu là pour toi ! Répondit Kiba.<br>-C'est sûr ! Acquiesça la brune.  
>-Donc son seul but dans la vie est de pourrir la mienne ? Railla le blond. Il m'a cherché et suivit jusqu'ici pour ne pas perdre sa victime préférée ?<br>-Il t'a traqué !  
>-Kib' ! Tu devrais vraiment écrire des polars ! Rit Naruto.<p>

L'autre se contenta de marmonner qu'il était sûr de lui et qu'il l'aurait à l'œil.

-Les ennuis arrivent ! Souffla Sakura en attrapant machinalement la main du blond.

Les garçons regardèrent dans la même direction qu'elle pour voir une grande blonde aux allures de mannequins se diriger droit devant eux, un groupe d'élèves la suivant légèrement en retrait.

-Fais chier…Souffla le brun.

Jusqu'ici les autres les avaient totalement ignorés et ils avaient presque cru pouvoir bénéficier de ce traitement jusqu'au bout mais apparemment ils n'auraient pas cette chance.

-Bonjour ! Lança joyeusement la jeune fille. Je m'appelle Ino.  
>-Salut…<p>

L'accueil peu enthousiasmant refroidit légèrement la blonde mais elle ne se démonta pas.

-Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais avec les autres on se demandait si…

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers ses copains qui lui sourirent avant de poursuivre.

-Est-ce que vous accepteriez une séance d'autographes ?

S'ils n'avaient pas été assis, les membres du trio se seraient sans doute effondrés.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux et seul le silence répondit à la jeune fille.

-Alors ? Finit-elle par demander face à leurs mines stupéfaites.  
>-De…ce…Quoi ? Finit par balbutier Kiba.<p>

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus d'eux.

-Écoutez, on sera discrets ! Assura-t-elle. Je suis la présidente de votre fan club et…  
>-Notre quoi ? L'interrompit Sakura.<p>

La blonde soupira et se laissa tomber gracieusement à leurs côtés avant de sortir sa tablette.

- J'adore votre groupe ! Alors j'ai réunis vos fans au sein d'un fan club. Expliqua-t-elle. Voici notre site.

Naruto attrapa machinalement le gadget, il comprenait mieux sa rencontre avec cette Élodie…

-Ouah, ça déchire ! S'exclama Sakura.  
>-Merci.<br>-Et donc on a des fans ? Demanda Kiba. Nous ?  
>-Oui, beaucoup même ! Assura Ino. Je vous ai vu en concert à Suna il y a deux ans et depuis je n'en rate aucun !<br>-Mais comment…  
>-J'ai créé ce site pour ça !<p>

Elle se rapprocha encore un peu pour utiliser la tablette et illustrer ses propos.

-Il y a vos dates de concerts, les images et vidéos des vos live, vos chansons en téléchargement, des fan-arts, fan-fictions…Enfin le site est vraiment complet !

Kiba secoua étrangement la tête.

-Mais on n'est pas connus ! Lança-t-il. On ne veut pas être connus !  
>-Vos fans le savent ! Répondit-elle. On sait que vous jouez toujours à des centaines de kilomètres d'ici pour ne pas que les étudiants de Konoha et des alentours puissent entendre parler de vous et on respecte ça.<p>

Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre.

-Seulement vous faites de la musique pour la partager non ? Questionna-t-elle. Il y a des gens qui sont touchés par vos textes et votre musique ! Des gens qui adorent vos voix et votre complicité !

Elle fit de nouveau une légère pose avant de reprendre.

-Est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose de leur permettre de vous suivre ?  
>-Non. Répondit Sakura. Non, c'est juste que…<br>-Ne vous en faites pas, vos fans savent être discret ! Assura la blonde. Ils aiment cet anonymat.

Naruto se redressa.

-Arrête de parler de nous comme d'un groupe de stars ! S'exclama-t-il. On est juste trois amis qui chantent de temps en temps pour des étudiants de la région !

Ino lui sourit.

-Vous fuyiez toujours après les concerts n'est-ce pas ? Questionna-t-elle. Vous ne parlez pas à vos fans ?  
>-Je n'imaginais même pas qu'on puisse en avoir. Répondit Sakura.<p>

Elle remit la tablette dans sa pochette et la posa sur les genoux du doré.

-Regarde le site, lis les centaines de messages des membres et tu verras que vous représentez beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses.

Un léger silence prit place.

-Donc on a des fans ? Intervint Kiba. C'est génial !

Les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Et toi tu as carrément créé un fan club et un site de pro juste pour nous ? Continua-t-il.

Elle rougit.

-Et bien je sais que tout le monde dit ça, mais j'ai l'impression d'être votre plus grande fan alors…  
>-Vraiment ? S'étonna Sakura.<br>-Quand on vous a vu avec les autres Kitsune on  
>-Les quoi ? L'interrompit Kiba.<br>-C'est le nom de vos fans.

Face à sa mine éberluée, elle précisa.

-Entre le petit prince et les cicatrices de Naruto…  
>-Oh, donc c'est à toi que l'on doit l'adorable nom de nos fans ! Sourit Kiba en ébouriffant les cheveux du blond.<p>

Gêné, ce dernier tenta de changer de sujet.

-Et donc tu disais que quand vous nous avez vus ? Questionna-t-il.

Ino sourit, attendrit par sa timidité avant de lui répondre.

-On a vraiment du se retenir de ne pas hurler de joie ! En fait j'ai été la première à vous voir et j'ai du immédiatement faire passer le message à tous les fans pour qu'ils puissent garder leur calme.  
>-Mais vous êtes vraiment plusieurs dans l'école ? L'interrogea Sakura.<br>-42 exactement !  
>-Tant que ça ?! S'exclama la brune. C'est flippant…<br>-Si vous donniez un concert ici, tous les élèves seraient conquis !  
>-Vous avez déjà vos stars pourtant ! Railla Kiba. Uchiwa et toute sa clique !<br>-Bein justement quand on parle du loup…Souffla Sakura.

Sasuke et ses amis venaient une fois de plus d'attirer tous les regards vers eux en s'installant à une table, qui leur offrait une vue parfaite sur le trio et la blonde.

-Et les groupies sont au rendez-vous ! Commenta Kiba. Elles veulent vraiment toutes finir dans son lit ?  
>-Ouai…Souffla Ino l'air affligée. Se taper le numéro un de l'école est devenu <em><strong>LE<strong>_ but à atteindre !  
>-Elles se rendent compte que ce type est un conard, égoïste, imbu de sa personne sans une once d'humanité ? Questionna le brun.<br>-Ça n'a aucune importance, tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est un trophée ! Répondit la blonde. Elles sont prêtes à tout pour être un coup sans importance tout en rêvant de devenir une Uchiwa.  
>-Mais ce type est un salaud ! S'exclama Sakura.<br>-Oui, de la pire espèce. Confirma l'autre fille.

Naruto n'avait pas décroché un seul mot.  
>Parler de son client le mettait habituellement hors de lui mais là il était surtout mal à l'aise.<p>

Il devait déjà supporter son regard sur lui depuis ce matin sans perdre ses moyens, alors discuter des fantasmes de ses groupies…

-C'est pathétique ! Déclara Kiba.  
>-Ouai…Mais je suppose que la plus pitoyable, reste celle, qui malgré ça l'aime réellement. Déclara Ino les yeux rivés sur Sasuke.<p>

Les trois autres la regardèrent choqués.

-Tu veux dire que…Commença Naruto.  
>-Oui, je suis amoureuse de cet enfoiré !<p>

**W**

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! S'exclama Shikamaru.

Il avait enfin réussit à attirer son meilleur ami dans un endroit tranquille pour savoir ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain.

-Et tu lui as fais mal ? Questionna-t-il.  
>-J'en sais rien ! Je ne sais jamais s'il simule, s'il aime, s'il pense à quelqu'un d'autre ! Répondit le chanteur en grimaçant. Au final il n'a pas prononcé mon nom une seule fois…<br>-Mais bordel on s'en fout de ça ! Grogna Shika. Tu es en pleine crise de possessivité mec !  
>-Hun ?<p>

Sasuke eu le regard d'un enfant de primaire à qui l'on tenterait d'expliquer la physique cantique.

Son ami soupira.

-Qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?

Le chanteur balbutia, semblant chercher ses mots.

-Je ne sais pas ! Finit-t-il par souffler. C'est juste que…

Il poussa un gémissement de frustration.

-Les enfants m'ont dit des trucs et puis y'avait ce type en boite et

-Tu veux dire le mec que tu as envoyé à l'hôpital ?

Sasuke grogna en serrant les poings.

-Ne me parle pas de cette ordure !  
>-Mais bordel qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour te foutre autant en rogne ?<p>

L'Uchiwa ferma les yeux un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur son ami.

-Il souffre au moins ?  
>-S'il…Tu te fous de ma gueule ? S'exclama Shika. Putain, je ne vais même pas te dire où il est hospitalisé par peur que tu n'ailles l'achever !<p>

L'autre se contenta d'un léger sourire et Shikamaru se laissa tomber sur une chaise en soupirant.

-Tu parlais de l'autre mec, celui sur la piste de danse ?  
>-Ouai…Souffla Sasuke. Lui, l'autre décoloré à l'hôtel, ce Liam…TOUS !<p>

Le guitariste sourit.

-Tu devrais commencer par t'excuser, le reste viendra plus tard.  
>-M'excuser ?! S'étrangla presque son meilleur ami. Hors de question !<p>

Le sourire de Shika s'élargit.

-Tu finiras par le faire, on le sait tous les deux.

**W**

Naruto courait presque dans les couloirs.  
>Il avait été prit de malaise et le temps qu'il se calme le cours avait commencé.<p>

Sakura et Kiba étaient en mathématiques et lui devait normalement être en littérature.

Il pressa encore un peu le pas avant de s'arrêter, épuisé, en haut des marches qui le séparaient de l'étage à atteindre.

Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il se sentit poussé, la tête la première dans les escaliers.

**W**


	9. Chapitre 8 Seems like love

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span>Genre:<span> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
><span>Précisions supplémentaires:<span> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><span>Pairing:<span> SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span>Raiting:<span> Entre M et Ma...  
><span>Warning:<span> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span>Résumé:<span> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE A LIRE SVP<strong>

**Tout d'abord un grand grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissés d'adorables commentaires, qui m'ont envoyés des messages, ajouté aux favoris… etc pour mon (très très long) OS « The First Time ». Ça m'a beaucoup touché et vraiment motivé que vous l'ayez autant aimé.**

**Vous devez penser que je n'écris plus, mais c'est faux ! Je ne fais que ça ! J'ai un blog pour mes écrits YunJae mais je n'oublie pas pour autant le SasuNaru ! J'en suis à 25 pages pour la dernière partie de INTL qui sera je l'espère prochainement en ligne, sans compter que j'ai d'autres One Shot ou Two Shot en stock ! Je n'oublie pas Harem, Destinés ou L'Ange non plus ! Alors je ne sais pas s'il me reste des lecteurs mais sachez que je n'abandonne rien !**

**Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours malgré mon absence.**

* * *

><p>Note 1 : Ce chapitre me frustre énormément car dans ma tête je l'adorais! Je le trouvais plus léger mais plein d'émotions profondes et d'évolutions importantes et au final à l'écrit je le trouve mauvais! C'est comme lorsque vous attendez un film super longtemps, que vous êtes super excités, que la bande annonce est géniale mais que finalement le film vous déçoit, ça multiplie la déception au moins par cent vous voyez? Bref j'espère que vous vous l'aimerez au moins un peu et je vais essayer de ne pas trop mourir d'angoisse en attendant vos avis.<p>

Note 2 : Je n'ai jamais fais (pour cette histoire) aussi guimauve mais c'était très sympa à faire! Sur l'intrigue en elle même il ne se passe pas grand chose mais sur le plan relationnel c'est un chapitre très important! D'ailleurs je sais que vous allez peut-être crier un gros "WTF?" face à mon second rapprochement mais avec moi vous devez commencer à avoir l'habitude non?

Note 3 : Il devait se passer plus de chose mais j'ai dû couper là pour le moment, car 35 pages, c'est déjà bien assez ! ^^

Note 4 : Pour la petite anecdote, ce qui arrive à Naru dans la nuit m'est vraiment arrivé. J'ai l'habitude des trucs médicaux étranges donc je ne suis pas du genre à avoir peur mais là j'avoue que la sensation était tellement glaciale que j'ai cru que j'allais finir en cadavre!

Note 5 : Si la dernière scène vous fait penser un truc du genre "elle ne s'est pas trompée d'histoire là?" c'est normal! Et la réponse est "non"!

Note 6 : Désolée d'avoir "coupé" le petit moment érotique mais ça n'était pas le plus important dans l'échange donc je n'ai pas voulu insister là dessus.

PS : J'ai d'abord écrit la version YunJae avant celle-ci (c'est une première) donc ne m'en voulez pas d'avoir peut-être fait (malgré mes efforts) des erreurs de prénoms. Je corrigerais si on m'en signale.

* * *

><p>Whatever they say<p>

Chapitre 8

**Seems like love**

_« -Tu dois le faire pour moi Trésor ! Tu DOIS le faire pour MOI ! _

_-Mais pour Ka je  
>-Je vais trouver une solution alors n'y pense pas ! Pense seulement à moi, je suis le seul qui doit compter »<em>

Naruto fut réveillé par une intense douleur qui semblait se propager dans tout son corps.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour tomber sur un plafond parme, parsemé de motifs roses et blancs.

Ne reconnaissant pas ce design, il tenta de se relever avant qu'une voix à sa gauche ne l'en empêche.

-N'essaye pas de bouger, tu vas encore nous faire une crise !

Le doré grimaça légèrement en sentant qu'il était presque incapable de bouger, abandonnant pour le moment l'idée de s'asseoir.

-Gaara ? Souffla-t-il surpris.  
>-Heureux de voir que le choc ne t'a pas fais perdre la mémoire, le coup de l'amnésie ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc!<br>-Tu es blessé…  
>-A peine ! Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Tu es dans un état bien pire !<p>

Le malade observa un instant le bras en écharpe de son vis-à-vis, l'air pensif avant de demander.

-Pourquoi ?  
>-Et bien apparemment l'idiote d'infirmière n'a pas lu ton dossier médical et t'a refilé un médoc que tu ne supportes pas, du coup tu nous a fais plusieurs crises dignes de l'exorciste et la directrice a faillit la décapiter !<br>-Tsunade ?  
>-Je savais que c'était un démon mais franchement je n'aurais jamais cru la voir aussi inquiète et hors d'elle !<br>-Pauvre infirmière…  
>-Tu te fous de moi ? Cette incompétente t'a presque tué !<p>

Naruto ne répondit rien, reportant son attention sur le plafond.

-Tu es gravement malade alors ?  
>-Tout dépend de ta définition du terme « grave » je suppose.<br>-Et bien…

Le roux hésita quelques secondes.

-Tu n'as pas un truc comme une saloperie à tendance mortelle ?  
>-Oh…Il me semble que je suis bien « gravement » malade alors. Répondit tranquillement le blond.<br>-Mais bon sang comment tu peux me dire ça aussi calmement ?!  
>-Tu penses qu'utiliser un ton plus larmoyant me guérirait ?<br>-Non mais…  
>-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te l'ai dis ! L'interrompit Naruto.<p>

L'autre se tut, un peu gêné face au ton du blond.

-Quand j'ai demandé « pourquoi », je ne parlais pas de mon état de santé. Repris ce dernier.  
>-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé t'ouvrir le crâne puis te vider de ton sang ?<p>

Le malade hocha positivement la tête.

-J'étais en bas des escaliers quand c'est arrivé, je ne me voyais pas me contenter de faire un pas sur le côté pendant que tu chutais ! Répondit Gaara, mal à l'aise. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, mon corps a bougé tout seul.  
>-Tu m'as pourrie la vie pendant des années pour finir par te casser un bras pour moi ? Rit le blond. Où est le piège ?<br>-Il n'est pas cassé, l'infirmière à juste voulu faire du zèle après le fiasco de ton traitement.

Naruto serra les dents et se releva doucement pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, acceptant malgré lui l'aide de son « sauveur ».

-Où est le piège ? Insista-t-il. Pourquoi te blesser pour sauver la « pédale » que je suis ?

Le roux grimaça.

-Je n'ai plus de problème avec ça.  
>-Avec « ça » ?<br>-Le fait que tu sois gay.  
>-Voyez vous ça, et depuis quand ?<br>-Depuis que j'ai appris que mon père est bi je suppose…

Le doré écarquilla les yeux.

-Bref c'est une longue histoire sans intérêt ! S'exclama l'autre. Retiens juste, que je n'ai plus de problème avec ça !  
>-Donc tu es un homophobe repenti ? Railla le blond.<br>-Je ne suis pas homophobe !  
>-Vraiment ? Alors tu entretiens plutôt bien l'illusion !<p>

Gaara quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir près de lui sur le lit.

-Ce n'est pas que tu sois gay qui me gênait, mais le fait que tu me rappelles en permanence que je le suis aussi. Avoua-t-il. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi courageux que toi.

Un léger silence prit place avant que le malade ne prenne la parole.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il. Je déteste l'avouer, mais je suis fragile et si tu n'avais pas été là…Bref, merci.

Le roux balbutia, en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, les joues rosies.

-Ne pense pas que c'était désintéressé ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai besoin d'un service en échange !

Naruto soupira.

-Je me disais aussi…  
>-J'ai besoin de cours particuliers.<br>-Hun ?

Gaara se leva en attrapant son blouson.

-Je t'en parlerais plus tard, la directrice va revenir et je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'affronter une seconde fois le dragon! Lança-t-il avant de quitter l'infirmerie.

Le blond resta un instant perdu dans ses pensés, profitant de la musique que les hauts parleurs diffusaient dans tout l'établissement.

Les cours devaient être finis donc…

Il tenta de s'avancer un peu plus vers le bord du lit pour poser ses pieds au sol mais une douleur vive lui traversa la poitrine l'arrêtant dans sa tentative.

Il soupira de nouveau, frustré avant de sentir son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son jeans.

Difficilement et non sans souffrance, il réussit à extirper l'appareil pour lire les messages de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Apparemment Tsunade les avait rassurés lorsqu'ils étaient venus le voir plus tôt et forcés à retourner en cours puis au travail.

Il sourit, reconnaissant envers la blonde d'avoir tenue la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite, puis il s'empressa de leur confirmer qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

C'était un mensonge, mais empêcher ses amis de travailler ne changerait en rien son état, il n'avait donc aucune raison de les inquiéter.

L'immense infirmerie était déserte, et il se sentait seul, un peu perdu et toujours aussi mal à l'aise dans cet environnement médical.

Il savait qu'il allait passer une nuit difficile et il aurait aimé que Kiba ou Sakura soit là.

L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée d'appeler Kakashi lui effleura l'esprit avant qu'un rire amer ne lui échappe.

Il devait vraiment être mal pour en arriver à envisager une telle solution.

-Vous devriez rester allongé.

Naruto sursauta lorsqu'une infirmière apparut à sa droite.

-Je suis désolée, si je vous ai fais peur. S'excusa-t-elle. J'étais à côté, je jetais un coup d'œil à votre dossier afin de…de ne pas faire la même erreur que ma collègue.

Il la vit regarder derrière elle et remarqua enfin une grande brune aux cheveux très longs qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée.

-Normalement elle est très pointilleuse, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui c'est passé ! Continua l'infirmière. Surtout que j'étais persuadée qu'elle avait bien lu les documents vous concernant.

Le blond la regarda un instant sans réagir.

La simple idée de parler l'épuiser et il se sentait presque mal à l'aise en présence des deux femmes.

L'une semblait l'ignorer totalement bien qu'elle ait apparemment faillit le tuer et l'autre n'était gentille que par politesse.

Il avait froid et se sentait abandonné, encore plus depuis que les infirmières avaient fait leur apparition.

Il était conscient que c'était ridicule mais c'est ce qu'il ressentait.

Il était malade, souffrait et il se trouvait dans une infirmerie immense, dénuée de chaleur avec pour seule compagnies deux inconnues peu intéressées par son sort, alors oui, il se sentait seul au monde.

Et il se détestait de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi pathétique et puéril…

-Ce n'est rien, tout le monde fait des erreurs. S'entendit-il murmurer en fermant les yeux.

La jeune femme parut soulagée, même les paupières closes il avait sentit qu'elle se détendait.

-Vous voulez que je coupe la musique ? Questionna-t-elle  
>-Non…Souffla-t-il en se massant les tempes. J'aime cette chanson.<p>

_« Et ça me donne l'impression d'être moins seul. »_

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rallonger, une voix forte et désormais bien connue lui fit brusquement ouvrir les yeux.

-J'exige de le voir immédiatement !

Quelques secondes après, Sasuke fit son apparition, accompagné de Shikamaru et de la directrice.

Naruto eut l'impression de les voir entrer au ralenti, encore sous le choc de leur arrivé peu discrète.

Le brun se dirigea droit sur lui et machinalement il voulut reculer, impressionné par son air déterminé et sa mine furieuse.

-Ça va ? Le questionna-t-il en s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

Le blond écarquilla légèrement les yeux, troublé par l'inquiétude qui avait soudainement prit place sur son visage.

-Ou…oui. Balbutia-t-il.  
>-Ça n'a pas l'air ! Répondit le chanteur en posant une main sur sa joue.<p>

I like to think that i'm a pretty good kisser**  
><strong>_**J'aime à penser que j'embrasse plutôt bien**_**  
><strong>I like to think I maybe broke a few hearts**  
><strong>_**J'aime à penser que j'ai peut-être brisé quelques coeurs**_**  
><strong>But since I met you I'm a victim of disaster**  
><strong>_**Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je suis victime d'une catastrophe**_**  
><strong>I like to think I got it down to an art**  
><strong>_**J'aime à penser que maintenant je suis une victime accomplie**_

So here's where the problem starts**  
><strong>_**Donc, voilà où commence le problème**_**  
><strong>You're shitting on my heart**  
><strong>_**Tu craches sur mon coeur**_**  
><strong>Oh I can't take it again and again and again**  
>Oh, je ne peux supporter encore ça, et encore, et encore<strong>

La main de Sasuke lui parut vraiment chaude, et pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous le contact tandis que leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus.

-Au moins tu es en un seul morceau. Sourit le brun.

Naruto hocha timidement la tête en se demandant depuis quand la présence de son « pire » client était réconfortante.

-Je vais te donner un calmant pour la douleur et changer légèrement le dosage de ton traitement, mais il se peut que les effets secondaires du mélange se fassent encore ressentir. Intervint Tsunade, les yeux fixés sur le « couple ».

L'Uchiwa se releva brusquement.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est encore en danger ? Demanda-t-il vivement. Pourquoi n'est-il pas à l'hôpital si c'est le cas ? Et l'autre idiote qui a faillit le tuer, où est-elle ?  
>-Écoute tu ne vas pas<p>

Le chanteur interrompit le médecin, la bousculant même au passage en se rapprochant de la première infirmière.

-Où-est ce qu'elle est ? Insista-t-il. C'est vous, ou l'autre là bas qui se cache ?

La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête en reculant, tandis que la brune restait dans son coin.

-J'ai déjà réglé ce problème. Expliqua la directrice.  
>-Et comment, en lui faisant la leçon ? S'emportant Sasuke. Comment une telle incapable a pu être engagée ici ? C'est inadmissible !<br>-Crois moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner une telle chose, alors maintenant calme toi ou je te fais sortir d'ici sur le champ.

Ils se firent face quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que Shika n'intervienne.

-Je suppose que tu es pressé de quitter cet endroit. Lança-t-il doucement au blond.

Son meilleur ami abandonna immédiatement son duel pour reporter son attention sur le malade.

All I wanted from you**  
><strong>_**Tout ce que je voulais de toi**_**  
><strong>Was a night maybe two**  
><strong>_**C'était une nuit ou deux**_**  
><strong>You beat me at my own game**  
><strong>_**Tu m'as pris à mon propre jeu**_**  
><strong>No, it's not okay**  
><strong>_**Non, ça ne va pas**_**  
><strong>I'm the one that's missing out**  
><strong>_**Maintenant c'est moi qui déprime**_

All I needed to do**  
><strong>_**Tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire**_**  
><strong>Was get just a taste of you**  
><strong>_**C'était de te goûter**_**  
><strong>And now I'm sick all in my head**  
><strong>_**Et maintenant mon cerveau est confus**_**  
><strong>You poisoned me instead**  
><strong>_**Tu m'as empoisonné**__**  
><strong>_Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down**  
><strong>_**Crois-moi, crois-moi, je crois que j'ai eu le cœur brisé**_

-Malheureusement il va devoir rester ici cette nuit, il n'y a personne pour le surveiller donc  
>-Il rentre immédiatement ! Lâcha durement le brun en regardant l'infirmière droit dans les yeux.<p>

Tsunade sourit et fit signe à la jeune femme que c'était bon.

-Je suppose que tu as tout le personnel nécessaire pour s'occuper de lui.

Le leader se contenta d'un regard agacé vers le médecin avant de retourner auprès du blond pour déposer sa veste sur ses épaules.

-Tu lui donne son cachet qu'on puisse partir ?

Elle acquiesça, plutôt amusée par son comportement.

Naruto avait assisté à toute la scène sans réellement y prendre part, un peu perdu, avec l'impression d'être dans le brouillard.

-Au fait bébé, où est Gaara ? Questionna-t-elle en lui tendant un verre d'eau et deux pilules.  
>-Gaara ? S'étonna le brun, le regard fixé sur le malade.<p>

Ce dernier jouait nerveusement avec ses cachets, peu persuadé que le roux ait envie qu'on parle de son sauvetage.

-Pourquoi saurait-il où est cet abruti ? Insista le chanteur.

Le doré jeta un regard désespéré au médecin.

-Il a eu un petit malaise tout à l'heure, donc je me demande s'il était là au réveil de Naru.

Le blond souffla discrètement, soulagé, puis avala enfin ses médicaments.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu. Répondit-il finalement.

Sasuke l'observa quelques secondes avec le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait, puis le voyant grimacer de douleur il décida de laisser tomber.

-S'il est à nouveau admis ici appelez moi immédiatement ! Lança-t-il à l'infirmière en lui tendant le papier où il avait griffonné son numéro de téléphone.

Cette dernière gloussa légèrement en rosissant et Naruto prit un air dégouté.

L'idiote allait certainement l'appeler le soir même en utilisant n'importe qu'elle excuse bidon !

_« Comme si une blondasse vulgaire avait la moindre chance ! » _Ronchonna-t-il mentalement avant de se figer, choqué par ses propres pensés.

Depuis quand commentait-il la vie amoureuse de son client ?

I like to wake and go to bed around whenever**  
><strong>_**J'aime me réveiller et m'endormir à n'importe quelle heure**_**  
><strong>I like to maybe come and go when I choose**  
><strong>_**J'aime aller et venir quand je le décide**_**  
><strong>But now I'm waiting for a text, call, whatever**  
><strong>_**Mais maintenant je suis en train d'attendre un message, un appel, n'importe quoi**_**  
><strong>What's gotten into me, besides you (Oops!)**  
><strong>_**Quelle mouche m'a piqué, en plus de toi (oups!)**_**  
><strong>You're like a rush, you're like a drug, it's just the sight of you**  
><strong>_**T'es comme un courant, comme une drogue, juste à te voir**_**  
><strong>I like to think that I could kick you but it's what you do**  
><strong>_**J'aime à penser que je pourrais te jeter, mais c'est ce que tu fais**_**  
><strong>When you wink at me, what's the lord think of me**  
><strong>_**Quand tu me fais un clin d'œil, qu'est-ce que le bon dieu pense de moi**_**  
><strong>For being so fucking weak. I find it hard for me to breathe**  
><strong>_**Pour être aussi faible. **__**J'ai du mal à respirer**_

Naruto se détacha rapidement du visage rayonnant de l'infirmière, non sans marmonner quelques commentaires sur son manque de neurones, de classe et d'autre gentillesses du même genre.

-Tiens bébé, voilà tes médicaments. S'exclama Tsunade en le sortant de ses pensés assassines. Je t'ai aussi noté les changements de dosage et ce que tu dois prendre en cas de problème.  
>-Merci. Lui sourit le blond, reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui.<br>-Tu dois te reposer Naru, sinon tu ne vas pas tarder à te retrouver à l'hôpital ! Ajouta le médecin.  
>-Ça n'arrivera pas ! Intervint l'Uchiwa. Il va se reposer, je vais m'en assurer !<p>

Il s'accroupit ensuite de nouveau en face du blond.

-Tu me dis si je te fais mal d'accord ? Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement.

L'autre hocha machinalement la tête, pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce dont lui parlait son client et ce dernier sourit face à son air perdu avant de passer délicatement un bras autour de ses reins et un sous ses jambes pour le soulever.

Surpris, le blond laissa échapper un cri fort peu viril sous le regard légèrement moqueur de Tsunade.

-Je t'ai fais mal ? S'inquiéta le brun.  
>-Je…non, ça va… Balbutia-t-il mal à l'aise.<br>-Tu devrais t'accrocher.

Il observa le chanteur quelques secondes, hésitant puis doucement et en évitant de croiser son regard il passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

So here's where my story ends**  
><strong>_**Donc, voilà ou s'arrête mon histoire**_**  
><strong>I got to make amends**  
><strong>_**Je dois bien m'excuser**_**  
><strong>I let me down**  
><strong>_**Je me suis laissé tomber**_**  
><strong>Again and again and again and again**  
><strong>_**Encore et encore et encore et encore**_

All I wanted from you**  
><strong>_**Tout ce que je voulais de toi**_**  
><strong>Was a night maybe two**  
><strong>_**C'était une nuit ou deux**_**  
><strong>You beat me at my own game**  
><strong>_**Tu m'as pris à mon propre jeu**_**  
><strong>No, it's not okay**  
><strong>_**Non, ça ne va pas**_**  
><strong>I'm the one that's missing out**  
><strong>_**Maintenant c'est moi qui déprime**_

All I needed to do**  
><strong>_**Tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire**_**  
><strong>Was get just a taste of you**  
><strong>_**C'était de te goûter**_**  
><strong>And now I'm sick all in my head**  
><strong>_**Et maintenant mon cerveau est confus**_**  
><strong>You poisoned me instead**  
><strong>_**Tu m'as empoisonné**__**  
><strong>_Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down**  
><strong>_**Crois-moi, crois-moi, je crois que j'ai eu le cœur brisé**_

Naruto fut pris d'une forte envie de disparaitre lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Déjà être porté comme une princesse en détresse par son client le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise, mais devoir traverser la moitié de Saint Hokage comme ça, c'était un véritable supplice !

Bordel pourquoi le brun ne s'était pas contenté de le mettre dans l'un des fauteuils roulants proposés par l'infirmière ?

L'espace d'un instant le visage déconfit de cette dernière lorsqu'il était passé devant elle, tranquillement installé contre Sasuke lui vint en mémoire et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il détestait cette idiote ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne la supportait pas !

Elle lui était même bien plus antipathique que la brune qui avait faillit le tuer et qui était la cause de son état actuel !

Rapidement pourtant les regards insistants sur sa personne et celle de son client effacèrent son sourire.

-Je…je devrais peut-être descendre. Murmura-t-il gêné.

Le chanteur s'arrêta net.

-Je te fais mal quelque part ?  
>-Non, non c'est que…<p>

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre avant d'esquisser un léger mouvement de tête vers le reste des élèves.

Le brun sembla enfin remarquer les nombreux regards braqués sur eux.

-C'est assez gênant... Souffla timidement le blond. Et puis pour votre réputation de

Il se tut, ne sachant pas vraiment quel terme était le plus approprié.

-Tu veux dire ma réputation d'enfoiré sans cœur ?

Naruto tressaillit.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va changer la haine que ces gens me portent ! Ajouta le brun en souriant.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche, prêt à parler mais se contenta au final de jouer au poisson, incapable de trouver une réponse.

-Tu peux à peine tenir debout de toute façon !

Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas à rassuré, l'Uchiwa soupira légèrement avant de se diriger vers l'une des bibliothèques.

Évidemment la plupart des regards se fixèrent rapidement sur eux mais il les ignora, se contentant d'asseoir délicatement le blond sur le comptoir de l'accueil sous le regard surpris du personnel.

- Accroche-toi ! Lança-t-il nonchalamment en se baissant légèrement.

Un peu perdu, Naruto posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de son client, ne comprenant ses intentions que lorsque ce dernier se releva en le soutenant sur son dos.

-C'est le mieux que je puisse faire ! Répondit le leader à ses bégaiements. Dans deux minutes nous seront dans la voiture, alors supporte-le un peu.

Le blond se fit la réflexion que son client pouvait vraiment être déroutant avant de se demander s'il était si léger que ça vu la facilité du brun à le porter.

_« Après celle de la princesse en détresse j'ai le droit à la scène classique des drama romantiques ! » _

Il imaginait déjà les moqueries de Sakura et la tête de Kiba…

Il gonfla les joues en y pensant puis fini par s'accrocher plus fermement au cou de son client, la tête appuyée sur son épaule.

Here's what we have to do**  
><strong>_**Voila ce que nous devons faire**__**  
><strong>_Stay together, keep it true**  
><strong>_**Rester ensemble, que cela reste authentique**_**  
><strong>Can't be strong too late for cool**  
><strong>_**Je n'arrive pas à être fort, il est trop tard pour être cool**__**  
><strong>_I won't live without you**  
><strong>_**Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi**_**  
><strong>(You are not rid of me!)**  
><strong>_**(Tu n'es pas débarrassé de moi!)**_

-J'aime votre odeur. Souffla-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, le nez dans le col de chemise du chanteur.

Celui-ci se figea de nouveau, presque statufié à quelques pas de la voiture, ne remarquant ni le sourire de Jiraya ni les mines abasourdies des élèves.

Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait d'avouer le blond devint rouge cerise en priant une nouvelle fois pour disparaitre.

-Enfin je…c'est…je voulais…Votre parfum ! J'aime beaucoup votre parfum.

Il toussota légèrement.

-Un Paco Rabane non ?

Sasuke sourit.

-« Invictus ». Souffla-t-il à son oreille après l'avoir aidé à s'installer dans la voiture. Ca me va plutôt bien non ?

Le doré ne put que hocher la tête en évitant son regard.

Oui, ça pour le coup, le nom était parfait !

-Qu'est ce que ? Sursauta-t-il en voyant le brun se pencher vers lui.  
>-Ta ceinture. Expliqua l'autre. Même si le trajet est court, on ne sait jamais.<p>

Le blond acquiesça avant de soupirer en le voyant s'éloigner.

Qu'est ce que Tsunade lui avait donné comme cachet pour qu'il se comporte comme une adolescente de quinze ans ? Et qu'est ce qui prenait à ce foutu mec d'être aussi prévenant ?

Ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout !

-J'espère que deux ou trois jours de repos seront suffisant, mais dans tous les cas je te trouverais une copie des cours que tu manqueras. Expliqua le chanteur.  
>-Mais je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rater plus de cours ! S'exclama-t-il. De toute façon cette nuit je travaille alors<br>-Travailler ? L'interrompit vivement Sasuke. Tu tiens à peine debout et tu veux laisser je ne sais quel enfoiré te maltraiter ?

Naruto s'enfonça dans son siège.

-Les cachets du doc sont très efficaces, je n'ai presque plus mal ! Répondit-il en tentant d'être convainquant. Puis, personne ne me maltraite.  
>-Vraiment ? Donc tu veux dire qu'en dehors de moi personne ne se conduit jamais comme une brute ?<p>

Le blond évitait tant bien que mal le regarder du leader.

Que pouvait-il bien lui dire ?

Il avait le sentiment que s'il avait le malheur de le regarder dans les yeux alors il serait incapable lui mentir et ce n'était pas une option envisageable.

-Je suis parfaitement en état de travailler.  
>-Oh, et bien vérifions ça tout de suite alors ! Lança Sasuke en l'allongeant à l'arrière de la limousine après avoir détachées leurs ceintures.<p>

Il avait été rapide et Naruto n'avait même pas pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Un peu hébété, il regardait son client qui le surplombait, son visage au dessus du sien.

De longues secondes passèrent, sans aucun d'eux ne bouge ou ne dise le moindre mot.

L'Uchiwa déplaça délicatement les quelques mèches qui couvraient le visage du blond avant de caresser le pansement qu'il avait à l'arcade.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Kakashi ?

Le doré ne dit rien, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

-Je vais l'appeler, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
>-Annuler des rendez-vous c'est lui devoir de l'argent ! Je ne peux p<br>-Ce n'est pas un problème ! L'interrompit-t-il. Si je lui dis que je te veux pour quelques jours, il annulera les autres.

Le malade fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander quoique ce soit pendant que tu récupères alors ne t'en fais pas et détend toi !  
>-Ça va vous couter cher et vous n'allez pas…<p>

Sasuke se pencha un peu plus vers lui, appuyant son front contre le sien un instant, les yeux fermés et l'air songeur.

-Disons que j'ai besoin de repos et que je ne veux pas glander seul. Finit-il par souffler en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Alors, reste avec moi s'il te plait.

« Est-ce qu'il peut entendre mon cœur prêt à exploser ? » Se demanda Naruto en hochant la tête, son nez chatouillant celui du brun.

All I wanted from you**  
><strong>_**Tout ce que je voulais de toi**_**  
><strong>Was a night maybe two**  
><strong>_**C'était une nuit ou deux**_**  
><strong>You beat me at my own game**  
><strong>_**Tu m'as pris à mon propre jeu**_**  
><strong>No, it's not okay**  
><strong>_**Non, ça ne va pas**_**  
><strong>I'm the one that's missing out**  
><strong>_**Maintenant c'est moi qui déprime**_

All I needed to do**  
><strong>_**Tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire**_**  
><strong>Was get just a taste of you**  
><strong>_**C'était de te goûter**_**  
><strong>And now I'm sick all in my head**  
><strong>_**Et maintenant mon cerveau est confus**_**  
><strong>You poisoned me instead**  
><strong>_**Tu m'as empoisonné**__**  
><strong>_Trust me, trust me, I think I got heartbreak down**  
><strong>_**Crois-moi, crois-moi, je crois que j'ai eu le cœur brisé**_

**W**

Shino faisait les cents pas en marmonnant.

C'était une mauvaise idée.

Une très mauvaise idée.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en soupirant.

C'était une mauvaise idée mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il ne restait plus qu'elle.

Il avait renvoyé toutes ses prostitués après les avoir officiellement « essayées » et s'il s'évertuait à ignorer la seule à qui il n'avait jusque là accordé aucun regard les autres finiraient par se poser des questions.

Seulement cette Sakura était la meilleure amie du blondinet de son leader et il ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de conclure avec elle comme avec les autres.

Si elle se doutait de quelque chose, si elle se décidait à lui vouloir du mal, alors tout ce qu'il avait construit jusque là s'effondrerait.

Lorsqu'il l'avait engagée, il avait cru que ce ne serait qu'une pute parmi d'autres, seulement maintenant il savait que s'il devait se trouver mêlé à un problème où la parole de cette fille serait opposée à la sienne il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il en ressorte gagnant.

Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas juste lui dire qu'elle n'était pas son genre et la renvoyer avec un gros chèque ?

Un soupire frustré lui échappa et il reprit ses cents pas, un peu plus contrarié encore.

S'il elle n'avait pas été son genre, il ne l'aurait jamais engagée, il ne se serait jamais autant prit la tête pour lui faire signer son contrat !

C'était une excuse stupide, qui n'apporterait rien de bon.

Et puis apparemment la brune était le genre de beaucoup d'hommes…

-Pourquoi pas le mien alors ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Pourquoi était-il incapable de réussir une chose aussi simple et naturelle pour tellement d'hommes sur terre ?

Sa mère n'avait cessé de lui répéter que c'était une question de choix, **son** choix !

Alors pourquoi avait-il le sentiment de n'avoir aucun contrôle là-dessus ?

Il enviait tellement Sasuke et Neji …

Deux coups brefs le sortirent brusquement de ses réflexions.

Il essuya machinalement ses mains moites sur son pantalon, se passa rapidement un coup de peigne dans les cheveux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

C'était l'heure de vérité !

Sakura n'était pas spécialement préoccupée par son rendez vous, plutôt concentrée sur l'état de santé de Naruto et ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait apprit qu'elle allait enfin passer un moment avec le musicien.

Perdue dans ses pensés, elle mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte que Shino lui avait ouvert.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, le même air froid et légèrement hautain sur le visage, droit et fier dans son costume hors de prix.

Il répondit à son « bonsoir » par un simple geste de la tête, la détaillant avec insistance et elle put le voir perdre de sa superbe face à sa tenue.

Mais il n'avait pas l'air troublé dans un sens qu'elle aurait pu juger flatteur ou du moins encourageant pour le reste de la soirée, il semblait plutôt contrarié, presque angoissé.

Est-ce que c'était le rouge, les bas résilles ou son décolleté le problème ?

**W**

Naruto regardait autour de lui un peu perdu face aux derniers événements.

Les choses s'étaient déroulé tellement vite qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

En un rien de temps il s'était retrouvé installé dans la chambre de son client où ses affaires les plus urgentes avaient été déposées puis avant même qu'il ne puisse émettre la moindre objection Sakura et Kiba avaient débarquer pour prendre de ses nouvelles, le noyer sous les recommandations, l'étouffer de câlin et lui assurer qu'il devait passer ses quelques jours de convalescence avec Sasuke et non seul dans sa chambre.

Même Kiba lui avait expliqué qu'il se sentait plus rassuré de le savoir avec le chanteur.

Rassuré ?!

Bordel, son meilleur ami se sentait rassuré de le confier à Sasuke Uchiwa ?!

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il sursauta, avant de se tourner vers son client, appuyé contre la porte de la chambre.

Il eut envie de lui répondre que « rien n'allait » dans le fait qu'il soit installé comme un pacha au milieu du lit d'un de ses clients sans que celui-ci n'ai l'intention de coucher avec lui mais il se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête, sans savoir si c'était un oui ou un non.

Le brun ne dut pas savoir non plus vu qu'il s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui pour poser une main sur son front.

-Tu souffres encore beaucoup ? Tu veux que je rappelle Tsunade ?

Naruto ne dit rien, il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke, à la recherche de quelque chose de précis bien qu'ignorant réellement quoi, puis au bout de longues secondes il se laissa retomber en arrière, s'allongeant complètement.

Merde, voilà que lui aussi se sentait rassuré par ce type.

Qu'est ce qui clochait chez eux ? Est-ce qu'il les avait ensorcelés ?

-Si tu es inquiet pour Kakashi, ne t'en fais pas. Poursuivit le brun en s'asseyant près de lui. Je l'ai appelé et il n'a émit aucune objection.  
>-Merci. Souffla le doré. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi vous faites ça mais merci.<p>

Le chanteur hésita un instant, il fixa le visage du malade qui avait les yeux fermés avant de soupirer doucement.

-Il se peut que je cherche à me faire pardonner. Finit-il par lâcher, assez mal à l'aise.

Surprit, le blond tourna doucement la tête vers lui, mais l'Uchiwa comprit qu'il attendait une explication.

-Chez mes parents, dans la…dans la salle de bain… Souffla-t-il difficilement.  
>-Oh…<p>

Naruto sentit ses joues s'échauffer.

-Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse et que mon comportement est inadmissible mais…

Le chanteur s'arrêta un instant, comme s'il peinait à respirer.

-Je t'assure que je m'en veux ! Avoua-t-il. Ce que je fais, ce que j'ai dis, je…

Sasuke évitait soigneusement le regard du malade, sachant qu'il serait incapable de continuer s'il venait à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Merde, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchis mais au final je ne sais toujours pas comment m'excuser correctement !

Il était perdu dans ses pensés et semblait réellement contrarié par son incapacité à s'expliquer, Naruto fut surpris de voir qu'il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir se faire pardonner.

Il hésita quelques secondes, peu sûr de lui avant de s'accrocher à son bras, le faisant légèrement tressaillir par la même occasion.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui nécessite des excuses. Lança simplement le doré.  
>-Si, si ! Répondit le chanteur. Je suis à deux doigts de me considérer comme un violeur alors ça mérite bien plus que des<br>-J'ai trouvé ça bon !

L'Uchiwa, coupé en plein milieu de sa phrase, se retrouva à ouvrir et fermer la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Hun ? Réussit-il finalement à articuler.

Le doré se mordit les lèvres.

Comment avait-il pu sortir un truc pareil ?

Lui qui voulait mettre fin à cette discussion sans s'empêtrer dans la honte…

Il soupira avant d'essayer de se relever, toujours fermement accroché au bras de son client.

Ce dernier l'aida machinalement à s'asseoir, concentré sur chacune de ses grimaces douloureuses.

-Je…Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour.

Il s'arrêta brusquement avant de secouer la tête, agacé.

-Fais chier ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il planta son regard dans celui du brun qui se sentit légèrement intimidé par son air déterminé.

-J'ai pris mon pied ! Lâcha-t-il. Que ce soit dans cette salle de bain ou chez Mario, j'ai vraiment pris mon pied. Vous êtes doué au lit alors…

Une sorte de couinement lui échappa alors que ses joues rougies lui donnaient le sentiment de s'embraser.

-Juste… arrêtez de vous excuser.

Sasuke resta de longues secondes sans bouger, presque figé, sous le regard surprit du blond puis un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Donc je suis un bon coup ?

Le doré écarquilla les yeux face à la question.

-Tu ne penses pas à quelqu'un d'autre lorsque tu es avec moi alors ?

Déstabilisé, le malade eut une réponse spontanée qu'il regretta aussitôt.

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous me laissiez vraiment l'occasion de penser à quoique ce soit…

Le sourire de son client s'élargit alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres en rougissant.

« C'est définitivement fichu pour s'en sortir sans honte ! » Pensa-t-il en tournant la tête vers le côté, les yeux fixés sur le drap.

Ce fut la main du chanteur posée sur la sienne qui le poussa à reporter son attention sur ce dernier.

Son sourire avait laissé place à une expression qui oscillait entre douceur et gêne, ravivant immédiatement et à une vitesse fulgurante l'angoisse désormais habituelle du blond.

-A l'avenir, si je fais quelque chose qui te déplait ou dont tu n'as pas envie, dis le moi.

Naruto papillonna des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait à sortir d'un rêve.

Il y avait sans aucun doute quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec le dosage de son traitement, c'était la seule explication logique aux rythmes totalement décousus et trop souvent effréné de son cœur depuis qu'il était sortit de l'infirmerie.

-Je ne veux surtout pas faire comme cet enfoiré de Nathan, alors…

Sasuke laissa sa phrase en suspend, les yeux plongés dans ceux du doré, celui-ci se sentant submergé par un flot de sentiments contradictoire.

Depuis quand son client avait-il un regard aussi chaleureux et apaisant ?

Deux légers coups à la porte les sortirent de leur transe.

Le blond tressaillit avant de s'éloigner du chanteur, rougissant une fois de plus et à son grand dam comme une collégienne de sérié télé.

-Ce doit être le diner. Souffla ce dernier en souriant.

**W**

Les neurones de Sakura n'avaient jamais autant été sollicités, et pourtant c'était une fille plutôt intelligente habituée à se servir de sa matière grise !

Mais là, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un mystère, la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit une telle chose, c'était lors de sa rencontre avec Kakashi.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de clients étranges, aux fantasmes incongrus et certain ne l'appelait que pour parler, avoir une sorte d'oreille attentive qui ne jugerait pas mais ce Shino…

Ce mec avait fait ses devoirs !

Pendant plus d'une heure, après lui avoir fait apporter à diner, il avait été plongé dans ses bouquins, ne relevant pas la tête une seule fois vers elle pour finir par lui proposer un film.

Et voilà où elle en était, assise sur le canapé, pendant que son client était sur son lit, les yeux rivés vers l'écran plat.

Heureusement que c'était professionnel et non un véritable rencard, car il y avait tout de même de quoi douter de sa féminité !

Elle ne quittait pas du regard le musicien, cherchant sans relâche à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas.

Est-ce que sa réputation de tombeur était fausse ? Est-ce que derrière son image d'homme froid et sûr de lui se cachait un grand timide, maladroit avec les femmes ?

Devait-elle faire le premier pas ?

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant.

Non, non.

Elle avait déjà eu des timides, même des puceaux et ils ne dégageaient absolument pas la même chose que le brun.

Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas son genre ?

Mais pourquoi l'avoir engagée dans ce cas ?

Et puis pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tout simplement virée au lieu de la garder ainsi sans un mot depuis presque deux heures ?

Elle se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux puis détacha ses cheveux bien trop serrés dans son chignon avant de rejeter la tête en arrière.

Ce petit con de Naru qui comprenait toujours tout avant tout le monde lorsqu'il n'était pas concerné savait !

Il savait que ça se passerait comme ça !

C'est pour ça qu'il avait rit, pour ça qu'il avait…

Elle releva brusquement la tête.

-Tu es gay !

Elle n'avait pas prévu de le dire à haute voix, c'était plus quelque chose qui lui avait échappé.

Shino s'était figé, au lieu de s'énerver, de nier, de rire ou de la menacer comme il l'aurait normalement fait.

-Mais enfin ça n'a pas de sens ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Je veux dire pourquoi cacher un truc pareil ? Tous tes potes sont gays ou bi ! Bien que Shikamaru se voile encore la face…

Il n'avait toujours pas réagit, les yeux encore fixé sur l'écran, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'entendait pas les mots de brune.

-Je comprends mieux comment vous vous êtes trouvés ! Je veux dire, ne va pas croire que je suis du genre à penser que les homos s'attirent entre eux ou ce genre de conneries mais quand même ! Regarde moi par exemple, je suis hétéro, mais vu que je fréquente Naru et Kiba et qu'on passe les trois quart de notre temps dans des lieux gays, la moitié de mes amis le sont !

Elle enleva ses talons en grimaçant avant de se lever.

-Mais pourquoi jouer les hétéros ? Encore auprès de la presse ou des autres je veux bien mais pourquoi mentir à tes amis ? S'il y a bien des gens qui ne risquent pas de te rejeter pour ta sexualité c'est bien eux non ?

Elle desserra le bustier de sa robe en soupirant de soulagement.

-Sans compter que ton père est quand même le sénateur le plus actif pour le droit des

Sakura ne put finir sa phrase, Shino qu'elle n'avait même pas senti bouger était sorti de sa transe pour la plaquer brutalement contre le canapé, un bras appuyant sur son épaule pour la maintenir allongée et l'autre écrasant sa gorge.

Il semblait enragé, totalement hors de contrôle, son regard fou plongé dans le sien.

-Ta gueule ! Encore un mot et je te tue !

**W**

Ce fut une sensation de vide qui réveilla Sasuke.

Il s'était endormit après Naruto que les médicaments avaient assommé mais en tâtant la place à ses côtés il remarqua qu'il était seul.

Il grogna avant de s'asseoir brusquement puis d'allumer sa lampe de chevet, inquiet pour le blond.

Ce dernier tenait difficilement debout, au pied du lit enfilant tant bien que mal un pantalon par-dessus celui qu'il portait déjà.

Le chanteur resta plusieurs secondes figé de surprise face à la scène.

-Je…je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé, je ne voulais pas, je…

Le malade claquait des dents, peinant même à s'exprimer correctement et c'est là que le brun remarqua qu'il tremblait excessivement, anormalement même.

Puis observant avec attention son visage il vit que ses lèvres étaient mauves et c'est ce qui le fit enfin réagir.

Il bondit presque jusqu'à lui.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'Uchiwa était très inquiet et lorsqu'il entra en contact avec sa peau glacée il paniqua presque.

-J'appelle Tsunade immédiatement, il faut qu'on aille à l'hôpital.

Naruto secoua la tête.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine.  
>-Tu plaisantes, on dirait un cadavre !<p>

Le blond expira difficilement.

-Ca m'arrive souvent, c'est impressionnant mais ce n'est pas grave. Expliqua-t-il. Il suffit que je prenne mes cachets et que je me réchauffe.  
>-Mais tu<br>-S'il vous plait, les hôpitaux n'y peuvent rien, ça va juste me déprimer.

Le chanteur hésita un instant avant de soupirer.

Il fit asseoir le malade, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger puis mis en route sa machine à café.

-Quels médicaments tu dois prendre ? Questionna-t-il en fouillant dans son dressing.

-J'ai un pilulier rouge dans  
>-Reste assis ! L'interrompit le brun en le voyant tenter de se lever. Je vais te les donner.<p>

Il lui tendit des vêtements et le doré le regarda, cherchant apparemment à comprendre le sens de son geste bien qu'il paraissait assez évident.

-Enfile ça. Répondit simplement Sasuke.

Naruto regarda les deux pulls en cachemire et la veste en angora qui il en était sûr, coutaient une fortune.

-Mais si je dors avec ça va se déformer ou  
>-Vais-je devoir te les enfiler moi-même ?<p>

Le blond abdiqua et le chanteur le regarda se démêler difficilement avec ses vêtements.

Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment bien ?

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un trembler comme ça.

Il ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait trembler comme ça !

Sa gorge se noua douloureusement.

Préférant détourner le regard un moment il se dirigea vers sa cheminé, décidé à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour réchauffer son « invité ».

Il avait déjà poussé le chauffage à fond, mais rien ne valait un bon feu non ?

Attiré par le bruit et ayant enfin finit d'enfiler les différentes couches de vêtements Naruto releva la tête vers lui.

-Mais…euh…

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait à dire et l'Uchiwa se contenta de lui sourire avant de le rejoindre, attrapant au passage son pilulier.

-Je doute que tu arrives à boire ton chocolat tout seul. Souffla-t-il tandis que le malade comprenait enfin pourquoi il avait allumé la machine à café.

Le doré tenta de prendre ses cachets mais il tremblait tellement qu'ils finirent sur la moquette.

Le chanteur les ramassa avant d'attraper doucement ses mains entre les siennes.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Je dois juste attendre.

Sasuke acquiesça avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau à sa droite.

-C'est celui là que tu dois prendre ? Demanda-t-il en montrant une pilule bleue.  
>-C'est deux là.<p>

Le brun rangea les médicaments, excepté les deux que lui avait indiqués le malade qu'il glissa dans la bouche de ce dernier.

Il amena ensuite l'eau jusqu'à ses lèvres, surveillant avec attention qu'il avale le tout sans encombre puis de la même manière il l'aida à boire son chocolat chaud, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un enfant.

-Merci. Souffla le doré.

La trace de cacao au coin de sa bouche fit sourire tendrement le chanteur qui se demanda un instant si un éventuel baiser aurait le gout de chocolat.

Puis se reprenant, il l'essuya du bout du pouce avant de se lever pour reposer la tasse vide.

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre et  
>-Hors de question ! Répondit simplement le brun. Durant ta convalescence c'est ici que tu dors, on ne reviendra pas sur notre accord.<br>-Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser dormir en paix ! Mes tremblement se  
>-Je ne vais pas te laisser seul, sous aucun prétexte !<p>

Pas vraiment en état de répliquer Naruto garda le silence.

-Rapprochons nous du feu, ça te fera du bien.

**W**

Naruto était incapable d'expliquer la façon dont il en était arrivé là.

D'abord, il s'était retrouvé assis au sol, près de la cheminée, une couverture sur les épaules et son client prêt de lui, puis le bras de ce dernier s'était retrouvé autour de ses épaules et c'est ce qui les avait amenés là.

Lui, installé sur le chanteur, ses genoux de chaque côté de son bassin, enfoncés dans la moquette moelleuse.

Ils étaient emmitouflés dans la même couette et le brun le tenait fermement par les hanches comme pour tenter de calmer ses tremblements.

Cela devait bien faire deux bonnes heures qu'ils parlaient, et le doré ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça aussi normal que ridicule.

Parce que s'il y avait bien une personne au monde avec qui il était impossible de discuter, c'était bien Sasuke Uchiwa non ?

Alors pourquoi trouvait-il leur dialogue si naturel ?

-Tu es frigorifié et j'ai l'impression que tu trembles de plus en plus. Remarqua le chanteur.  
>-Je suis désolé, je vous ai dis que ça gênerait et<p>

Il voulut s'éloigner mais le brun l'attira plus fermement contre lui.

-Je ne suis pas gêné, je suis inquiet.

Le cœur de Naruto fit de nouvelles embardés tandis qu'il calait son nez vers le cou de son client.

Invictus …

Allait-il lui aussi finir par abdiquer ?

-Lorsque j'étais petit, ma mère était tout le temps malade, la plupart du temps elle ne pouvait même pas sortir de son lit.

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur le corps du blond en s'interrompant un instant et machinalement ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

Bien que ce soit lui le malade, à cet instant le brun semblait être celui qui avait le plus besoin de réconfort.

-La simple idée d'aller à l'école m'angoissait, si bien que les premières années j'ai étudié à domicile. Poursuivit le chanteur. J'étais incapable de sortir de la maison, incapable de laisser ma mère. J'avais le sentiment qu'il suffisait que je la quitte des yeux un instant pour qu'elle disparaisse, qu'une seconde suffirait à ce qu'elle m'abandonne pour toujours.

Il s'arrêta, la voix tremblante et lorsque Naruto sentit une larme lui chatouiller le bras, il glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi terrifiant et j'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait. Souffla-t-il en glissant ses mains sous les nombreux pulls du blond.

Il expira difficilement, semblant hésiter.

-Ma mère va parfaitement bien maintenant et je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un d'autre puisse me faire à nouveau ressentir ça…

La main du doré se crispa dans les cheveux du chanteur mais ça n'empêcha pas ce dernier de poursuivre.

-Aujourd'hui, j'ai vraiment cru que…j'ai vraiment…

Le brun ne trouvait pas ses mots peu habitué à s'ouvrir ainsi.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir des millions de choses à dire, de sentiments à exprimer mais que tout restait coincé en lui.

Que chaque mot lui écorchait la gorge, que chaque émotion lui lacerait le cœur.

Il y avait eu tellement de versions différentes sur l'accident de Naruto, toutes plus effrayantes les unes que les autres que Sasuke avait couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie, terrorisé par tout ce qu'il entendait sur le chemin.

Puis il était tombé sur Tsunade.

Tsunade qui ne voulait pas le laisser passer, qui lui expliquait des choses angoissantes qui lui donnait envie d'hurler.

Elle parlait de chute, d'erreurs de traitement, de convulsion, de douleurs, d'incapacité à bouger et peu à peu tous les mots s'étaient mélangés, laissant place à un horrible bourdonnement tandis que de vielles terreurs enfouies se réveillaient.

Ca faisait tellement longtemps, cette angoisse, ce sentiment d'urgence, cette impression que les choses allaient lui échapper…

Légèrement inquiet face à son silence et malgré son malaise dû à ses derniers propos, le blond voulut se dégager de son client pour lui faire face, mais celui-ci le serra plus fort, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'envole.

-Toi non plus tu ne dois pas disparaitre… Finit par souffler Sasuke. Surtout pas.

**W**

Shino ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de tous ces hommes bruyants et alcoolisés.

Certes l'ambiance était bien différente de ce qu'il avait imaginé, et le lieu n'avait rien d'une boite à orgies, mais tout de même, il était dans un club de strip-tease gay !

Il avait délaissé ses habituels costumes de luxe pour un vieux jeans délavé, un tee-shirt trop moulant à son gout et un blouson en cuir offert par son leader qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais porté.

Ca n'avait même jamais été dans ses projets !

Ses cheveux ébouriffés ne ressemblaient plus à rien et il était avachi dans un canapé en cuir rouge, une bière entre les mains.

Une bière, la boisson qui à ses yeux avait toujours représenté la vulgarité !

Et tout ça à cause de cette fille.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la gauche pour tomber sur le regard pétillant de Sakura.

-Détend toi un peu, on dirait que je t'amène à l'échafaud !

Comment avait-elle réussit ça ?

Lui, dans une boite gay attendant qu'un homme se déshabille sous ses yeux ?

C'était une nouvelle qui ferait peut être le tour de la presse à scandale demain, détruisant tout ce qu'il avait jusque là protégé !

Alors pourquoi avait-il attrapée la main tendue par cette fille ?

Est-ce qu'enfouir toutes ses années son fardeau sans personne pour le partager l'avait finalement poussé à tout lui avouer cette nuit au lieu de la menacer et de nier ?

Elle avait tout découvert avec une telle facilité qu'il n'avait d'abord pas pleinement réalisé que son secret n'en était plus totalement un, puis mué par une force incontrôlable il s'était retrouvé au dessus d'elle, avec l'espace d'un instant, la folle envie de la faire taire à jamais.

Pourtant, malgré son bras fermement appuyé sur sa gorge, elle n'avait pas bougé et dans son regard il n'avait lu aucune peur et même pas l'ombre d'un reproche.

Ils étaient resté ainsi à se regarder dans les yeux de longues secondes et sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive il avait progressivement diminué la pression sur son corps jusqu'à la libérer totalement.

-J'ai envie d'un hamburger ! Avait-elle lancé en souriant.

Il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait machinalement attrapé son téléphone pour « obéir » à sa demande avant de se figer en se rendant compte du surréalisme de la situation.

Il venait de l'agresser et c'est tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, un hamburger ?

-Avec beaucoup de frites et un soda ! Avait-elle ajouté en se levant pour fouiller dans son sac.

L'avait-elle drogué ?

Hypnotisé ?

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que pendant deux bonnes heures il s'était confié à elle, installé sur son tapis hors de prix, envahi par ce qu'il avait toujours considéré comme de la malbouffe.

Il lui avait tout raconté, absolument tout ce qu'il gardait en lui depuis des années et qu'il n'avait jamais confié à personne.

Et lui qui avait toujours pensé que ce serait horriblement difficile et gênant avait été surpris de voir à quel point il avait eu tord.

Une fois lancé, il ne s'était plus arrêté, crachant l'intégralité de ce qui le rongeait à cette drôle d'étrangère.

« -Si on sortait ? »

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait répondu et lui il s'était contenté de la suivre.

Même l'enseigne de la boite de nuit, la foule, les regards appréciateurs d'autres hommes sur sa personne ou l'idée que la presse l'apprenne ne l'avaient pas fait reculer.

Et c'est ce qui l'amenait là, dans ce canapé rouge en cuir, une troisième bouteille de bière à la main.

-Tout de même, tu ne trouves pas que m'emmener directement dans un club de strip-tease gay c'est extrême ? Grogna-t-il à l'oreille de Sakura. Ce n'est pas censé être le stade final ça ?

La brune lui sourit.

-Crois-moi, lorsque tu atteindras le stade final, tu te rendras compte que cette soirée était un jeu d'enfant !

Cette fois ci elle explosa carrément de rire et Shino se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il souriait au lieu de partir en courant.

**W**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un quart d'heure que Sasuke était réveillé, une expression que beaucoup aurait jugée inhabituelle sur le visage tandis que son regard était ancré sur le jeune homme endormi à ses côtés.

Naruto qui s'était apparemment déshabillé dans la nuit, ne gardant plus que son sous vêtement était calé contre lui, sa joue appuyée sur son épaule.

Par peur de le réveiller, il se retenait de le toucher depuis presque vingt minutes mais finalement il céda à son envie, faisant légèrement glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'une douce odeur de cerise emplissait ses narines.

Son autre main vint se glisser vers ses côtes, lui arrachant des frissons qui l'enchantèrent.

C'était tout, il ne devait pas aller plus loin sous peine de réellement gêner son sommeil.

Mais il avait beau se le répéter, ses lèvres étaient déjà posées sur son front.

Une fois, furtivement.

Deux fois, mais toujours pas assez.

Trois fois, pour ensuite découvrir le nez puis les joues, encore trop creusées à son gout.

C'était agréable et rassurant de sentir autant de chaleur émaner de son corps et le soulagement s'insinuait lentement en lui tandis que ses lèvres avides se repaissaient de la douceur de sa peau.

Le doré bougea doucement, toujours profondément endormi, se collant involontairement contre son érection matinale.

Le chanteur gémit, ses mains se crispant, l'une dans les cheveux blonds et l'autre sur la hanche dénudée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant en inspirant profondément, combattant cette envie toujours plus forte de le retourner sur le lit pour le prendre une nouvelle fois.

Il avait le sentiment que la dernière fois remontait à des mois, voir des années et savait que ces quelques jours avec Naruto sans pouvoir le toucher, auraient autant un gout d'enfer que de paradis.

Il avait promit.

Il tiendrait sa promesse.

Mais il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, de le sentir vivant et naturellement ses deux mains se déplacèrent avec douceur jusqu'au creux de ses reins.

Il l'enlaça délicatement en déposant ses lèvres sur son épaule et sa nuque.

Le souffla chaud du blond vint caresser son oreille, se perdre dans son cou et il tressaillit en sentant sa respiration se faire plus difficile.

Même endormi et donc totalement innocent il réussissait à faire naitre en lui un désir insoutenable et le plus effrayant était sans doute la façon dont il s'en était accommodé.

C'était une dépendance, il en était conscient mais qu'importe, il finirait par la remplacer par une autre, par se sevrer complètement.

En attendant, il voulait juste s'enivrer un peu plus, se laisser emporter par la sensation grisante de ne plus rien contrôler pas même sa propre existence.

Les choses finiraient par rentrer dans l'ordre, mais pas aujourd'hui, plus tard.

Oui c'est ça, plus tard.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'une de ses mains avait glissé plus bas, pour se poser sur les fesses du blond, moulées dans un sous vêtement blanc.

Malgré lui et bien que ça n'arrange en rien son érection, la caresse se fit plus assurée, la prise plus ferme.

Naruto remua légèrement, se collant un peu plus contre lui et il ne put que gémir une fois de plus, se mordant la lèvre pour tenter de se contrôler.

Le mouvement de sa peau contre la sienne, cette caresse involontaire mais électrisante lui coupa la respiration quelques secondes, ravivant un peu plus cette envie d'en avoir toujours plus et cette certitude que lui-même n'avait jusque là pas assez offert.

Son bassin se frotta de lui-même contre celui de l'endormi, son sexe gonflé espérant ainsi obtenir un quelconque soulagement, mais le geste ne fit qu'intensifier sa frustration.

L'Uzumaki remua en grimaçant et Sasuke se figea, relâchant son emprise sur son corps, par peur d'avoir gêné son sommeil voire complètement réveillé.

Le blond changea de position dans un mouvement souple et rapide, tel un félin, encore plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Le chanteur aurait presque pu en être jaloux, mais le geste du malade lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensés ainsi que sa détermination à sortir du lit.

Ce dernier avait collé son dos contre son torse, attrapant de lui-même sa main pour la poser sur ventre, s'enveloppant ainsi dans ses bras.

Le brun sentit son cœur s'envoler un instant tandis qu'un fourmillement étrange envahissait peu à peu tout son corps.

Ce n'est que lorsque Naruto se cambra légèrement, amenant ses fesses contre son érection qu'il sortit brusquement de sa transe.

Est-ce qu'il cherchait à le torturer ? Etait ce une vengeance pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir jusque là ?

Etait-ce un test, une façon de voir s'il était réellement capable de tenir sa promesse ?

L'Uchiwa savait que le blond dormait, que tout ce qu'il cherchait c'était une source de chaleur, mais comment espérait qu'il s'éloigne de ce lit en continuant à se coller ainsi à lui ?

Il observa avec fascination la façon dont ils s'épousaient parfaitement, chaque courbe du doré trouvant sa place contre son corps et eut l'impression d'être une sorte de refuge, une forteresse créée uniquement pour l'être endormi contre lui.

Ses propres pensés le troublèrent et il préféra les repousser alors que sa langue glissait doucement derrière l'oreille du blond.

L'un de ses doigts s'accrocha à son piercing au téton tandis que l'autre jouait avec celui plus bas, caressant délicatement les contours du nombril.

Naruto remua dans son sommeil.

Il gémit et le chanteur sut qu'il ne pourrait pas s'arrêter tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait gémir d'avantage.

Plus.

Encore une fois ce désir d'en avoir d'avantage, cette impression que ce ne serait jamais assez.

Il se dégagea doucement pour surplomber le blond qui une fois sur le dos grimaça légèrement, apparemment pas satisfait d'avoir perdu sa source de chaleur.

Le chanteur sourit tendrement avant de mordiller les tétons devenus bien durs.

Le souffle de l'endormi s'accéléra alors qu'un nouveau gémissement lui échappait.

Satisfait mais toujours plus avide, le brun laissa glisser sensuellement sa langue jusqu'au tatouage ornant l'aine pour en retracer les moindre contours, allant même jusqu'à se perdre sous le sous vêtement pour ne rien manquer du motif.

Le boxer blanc était à présent déformé par une bosse imposante et c'est avec impatience qu'il fit disparaitre ce qui le séparait de ce qu'il convoitait.

Le vêtement finit rapidement au sol et Sasuke fut surprit de voir que Naruto n'était pas encore réveillé.

Sans doute se pensait-il en plein rêve érotique.

Il était temps de lui prouver le contraire…

Sa main s'enroula doucement autour de son érection, tandis que sa bouche s'attaquait avec envie à la peau tendre de ses cuisses.

Le doré haleta bruyamment, écartant inconsciemment les jambes, avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

Le brun accéléra le rythme de ses caresses et il gémit, ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil se posant enfin sur le responsable de ce réveil particulier.

Il semblait incapable de parler, n'ayant apparemment pas encore totalement prit conscience de la situation, ce qui amusa son client.

Celui-ci fit glisser lentement sa langue vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant peu à peu jusqu'à son sexe dur qu'il caressa avec gourmandise, comme il aurait pu le faire avec une sucrerie.

Un « monsieur » à peine compréhensible échappa des lèvres du blond, rapidement remplacé par long soupire de plaisir lorsque le chanteur le prit totalement en bouche.

**W**

Naruto le souffle erratique mit de longue secondes à se remettre de son « réveil » sous le regard de son client qui espérait qu'il ne prenne pas son dérapage pour une rupture de promesse.

Certes le blond avait l'air d'avoir plus qu'apprécier, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il s'était laissé emporté par ses envies.

-Bonjour ! Souffla-t-il en souriant tandis que le doré posait son regard brumeux sur lui, encore sous l'effet post-orgasme. Bien dormi ?

L'autre hocha la tête, toujours aussi perdu et Sasuke sourit face à ses cheveux décoiffés et ses joues rosies.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir privé de grasse matinée mais si tu ne rassures pas tes amis ils vont débarquer ici en pensant que je te martyrise !

Le blond réagit enfin, se souvenant qu'en effet il avait promis d'envoyer de ses nouvelles à Kiba et Sakura.

Il repensa que cette dernière avait eu rendez vous avec Shino et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se demandant si les choses s'étaient passé comme il l'avait prévu.

Doucement, il se releva pour s'asseoir dans le lit, grimaçant en sentant que ses muscles étaient encore douloureux, malgré le moment de détente plus qu'agréable qu'il venait de passer.

-Tu souffres encore.  
>-Ca va…<br>-Oui, si on t'écoutait tu serais toujours en pleine forme ! Mais vu que je sais que c'est faux, tu vas rester sagement au lit en attendant le petit déjeuner qui ne devrait pas tarder ! Répondit le chanteur. Pendant ce temps je vais prendre une douche.

Naruto gonfla les joues sans réellement s'en rendre compte, faisant sourire son client qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se lever.

-Oh, le personnel du petit palais n'est pas spécialement prude mais tu devrais peut-être…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, pointant seulement du doigt la nudité du malade qui rougit en tirant violement le drap sur lui.

**W**

Shino fut réveillé par un poids sur son corps.

Ce n'était certes pas très lourd mais avoir quelqu'un assit sur son bassin restait assez inhabituel pour le forcer à ouvrir les yeux.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, tombant sur le regard pétillant et le sourire malicieux de Sakura.

-J'ai faim ! Lança-t-elle en souriant, penchant un peu plus la tête vers lui.

Elle ne portait rien d'autre qu'une chemise pourpre.

Sa préférée, du sur mesure italien qui coutait un bras et que cette cinglée avait osé porter pour dormir.

Ses longs cheveux noirs détachés étaient parfaitement mis en valeur par la couleur du tissu et une fois de plus il se demanda combien d'hommes auraient aimé être à sa place.

Il avait une fille magnifique et presque nue sur lui et ça ne le faisait pas réagir…

-Quand tu penses à des conneries, ta paupière gauche tremblote ! S'exclama la jeune femme avant de lui pincer les joues comme à un enfant. Alors au lieu de continuer, bébé va me nourrir !

Il soupira.

Est-ce qu'une seule autre personne sur terre avait déjà essayé de l'appeler ainsi ?

-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à la bouffe ! Grogna-t-il pour la forme. Je croyais que les filles faisaient attention à leur ligne ?  
>-A ceux qui veulent quelqu'un qui se nourrit d'eau et de salade je réponds, adoptez une tortue !<p>

Il rit, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Existait-il réellement des personnes capables d'entrer dans votre vie avec la force d'une tornade mais la douceur d'une caresse ? Quelqu'un qui puisse tout chambouler en une faction de seconde et qui à peine arrivé se creuse une place profonde en vous ?

-Je crois que l'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! Lança-t-il en se releva brusquement, soulevant sans difficulté Sakura qu'il installa sur son épaule, malgré les cris de cette dernière.  
>-Non, NON ! Cria-t-elle en le voyant se diriger vers la salle de bain. Si tu fais ça je te castre !<p>

Mais la menace ne parut pas fonctionner, vu que déjà le bruit du jet d'eau froide se faisait entendre.

**W**

Naruto se sentait bien et c'était étrange.

Il était nu, dans le lit de Sasuke qui l'avait réveillé avec une incroyable fellation et il se sentait bien.

Si on lui avait dépeint cette scène il y a peu il aurait rit tellement elle semblait surréaliste mais à cet instant précis elle était presque trop naturelle.

Mais qu'importe, il était encore bien trop malade pour se poser des questions et puis il devait avouer que découvrir de nouvelles facettes de son client était très agréable.

Les paroles que ce dernier lui avait presque murmurées hier lui revirent en mémoire et il se sentit frissonner.

Deux coup furent tapés à la porte et encore perdu dans ce qu'il avait ressentit la vielle, il lança un « entrez » machinal.

-Hey, ça a l'air d'aller mieux ! Lança Shikamaru en le sortant de ses souvenirs.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, prenant enfin conscience que quelqu'un était entré.

-Je vois qu'apparemment je n'étais pas attendu ! Sourit le guitariste. Je dérange ?  
>-Non, non ! Bien sûr que non.<p>

L'autre s'approcha.

-Ca va mieux ? Sasuke a bien prit soin de toi ?

La question prit de court le blond qui devint rouge cerise en hochant presque fébrilement la tête.

-Oh, tant que ça ? Rit Shika avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure.  
>-Si tu es venu pour me mettre mal à l'aise tu peux repartir !<p>

Le musicien perdit son sourire, jetant un regard anxieux vers la salle de bain où le bruit de l'eau se faisait toujours attendre.

-Je suis venu pour être sûr que tu ne lui as rien dis… Souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.  
>- On n'en a même pas parlé, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux que je mente.<br>-Tu plaisantes ?

Le doré se contenta de le regarder et le guitariste soupira.

-A ton avis, s'il apprend qu'on t'a poussé dans les escaliers, que pense tu qu'il va arriver au coupable ?  
>-Figure toi que j'espère que celui qui a faillit me tuer devra s'expliquer !<p>

Un léger ricanement échappa au guitariste.

-Crois moi, si Sasuke lui met la main dessus, il n'aura que très peu l'occasion de s'expliquer !

Voyant que le blond le regardait toujours avec la même incompréhension, Shikamaru se demanda un instant si la chute n'avait pas eu raison de ses neurones.

-As-tu oublié le mec en boite, celui qui a faillit finir en bouillie ?  
>-Oui, j'ai compris que ton meilleur pote pouvait se transformer en psychopathe, mais ça ne m'éclaire toujours pas sur la situation.<br>-Bordel ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi Sasuke s'est énervé ?!

Naruto resta un instant sans bouger, comme statufié, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés avant qu'une sorte de connexion ne se fasse dans son cerveau.

-Tu…tu veux…tu dis…

Il balbutia encore un peu, incapable de s'exprimer avant de finir par sortir sa phrase.

-Tu veux dire que c'est parce qu'il m'a giflé ? Cria-t-il presque, totalement ahurit.

-Oh il t'a giflé donc ! Commenta le brun. Quand je pense que moi j'ai dû me faire tabasser pour le voir s'emporter comme ça !

Il gonfla exagérément les joues, comme un enfant voulant bien montrer qu'il boudait.

-Mais…mais ça a pas de sens ! Bégaya le blond. Pourquoi il…enfin c'est…  
>-Il tient à toi, il serait vraiment temps que tu le comprennes.<br>-Il tient à moi… Répéta l'autre en détachant chaque mot.

Il avait vraiment l'air d'un idiot à qui l'on essayait de faire comprendre quelque chose d'incroyablement simple qu'il était le seul à ne pas saisir.

-Sasuke a beaucoup de défaut et il peut vraiment se montrer horrible, mais lorsque quelqu'un compte pour lui, il n'est plus du tout capable de jouer les enfoirés et encore moins de supporter que quelqu'un fasse du mal à cette personne. Continua Shika. Il va forcement découvrir qu'on t'a poussé, car il va vouloir chercher à comprendre ce qui t'es arrivé, mais il vaut mieux que Neji et moi nous trouvions le coupable avant.

Voyant que le doré n'était pas vraiment capable de réagir mais qu'il l'écoutait, il poursuivit.

-Comme je te l'ai dis, lorsqu'il est hors de lui j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Expliqua-t-il. La première fois que je l'ai vu vraiment en colère, il a faillit tuer quelqu'un.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui.

-C'était un homme qui avait voulu faire du mal à sa mère, et même s'il n'avait que douze ans…

Le musicien laissa sa phrase en suspend mais l'on sentait très bien que le souvenir était encore intense.

-Il se soigne tu sais. Reprit-t-il. Il a un traitement, il est suivit par un médecin, il fait beaucoup de sport, se donne à fond dans la musique et ça marche. Ca marche tellement bien que les gens le pensent impassible, du genre incapable de s'énerver et indifférent à tout.

Il soupira, en laissant retomber son dos contre la tête de lit, à la place laissée vide par son meilleur ami.

-Mais ceux qui le connaissent bien savent que c'est faux. Souffla-t-il. Pour les médecins ce n'est qu'une maladie de plus classées parmi  
>-Les troubles du comportement. L'interrompit Naruto.<p>

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui, un peu surpris.

-Tu t'y connais ?

L'autre eut un bref rire assez sinistre.

-Ouais, disons que c'est un domaine que je maitrise plutôt bien !

Le guitariste hocha pensivement la tête.

-Je vois plus ça comme une partie animale, quelque chose de primitif qui parfois prend le dessus.  
>-Parfois ? Questionna le malade.<br>-Trois fois en vingt-ans.  
>-Et pourquoi penses-tu que ma chute pourrait être la quatrième ?<p>

Le brun sourit.

-Tu seras la quatrième, c'est une certitude. Répondit-il calmement. Je voudrais juste éviter que ça n'arrive avant que tu ne sois prêt.  
>-Pourquoi est ce que ça serait forcement moi ? Je ne suis même pas sûr d'être encore dans sa vie demain !<br>-Parce que tu es apparemment un aimant à enfoirés qui a tendance à faire sur-réagir notre chanteur.  
>-C'est n'importe quoi…Souffla le doré. Et puis tu attends que je sois prêt à quoi au juste ?<p>

Il attrapa machinalement son téléphone et vit que ses amis lui avaient répondus.

-Sasuke et moi, nous ne sommes pas proches et il n'y a aucune raison que j'influence d'une quelconque manière son comportement.  
>-Alors dis-lui ! Lâcha simplement Shikamaru, en s'allongeant totalement sur le lit, pour se rapprocher de lui et ainsi le regarder dans les yeux. Si tu es sûr que ça ne lui fera rien, dis lui que quelqu'un t'a poussé dans les escaliers.<p>

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se défier du regard, jusqu'à ce que Sasuke ne sorte de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple jeans encore ouvert, une serviette autour de la nuque.

Le leader resta un instant sans bouger, ses yeux allant rapidement du blond encore nu, le drap ne le couvrant que jusqu'aux hanches à son meilleur ami presque vautré sur lui.

-Tu as deux secondes pour virer de mon lit ou je te dépèce. Lâcha-t-il finalement en finissant de se sécher les cheveux.  
>-Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, rayon de soleil qui illumine ma vie ! Rit le guitariste en s'exécutant.<p>

L'Uchiwa roula des yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?  
>-Rien de spécial, je suis juste venu te rappeler que tu as promis aux deux petits monstres que tu leur ferais des gâteaux maison pour le goûter.<br>-Je sais faire ça moi ?  
>-La dernière fois que tu as mis les pieds dans une cuisine c'était pour y foutre le feu !<p>

Le chanteur hocha la tête.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.  
>-Tu veux que je demande aux cuisines de<br>-Non! J'ai promis que je le ferais alors je vais le faire !  
>-Mais Sas', je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches casser un œuf !<p>

L'autre grogna légèrement.

-Je te dis que je peux le faire ! Je ferais d'excellents gâteaux pour les petits monstres !  
>-Si par miracle tu t'en sors sans mettre le feu, les gamins vont finir empoisonnés.<br>-Ne t'avise pas d'essayer de gouter mes délicieuses pâtisseries lorsque tu les auras sous les yeux et que tu saliveras d'envie.  
>-Rassure-toi, je n'ai pas encore prévu le suicide.<p>

Ce fut le rire de Naruto qui interrompit leur « dispute ».

Sasuke ressemblait à un enfant vexé et il devait avouer que cette image plus sa détermination à cuisiner pour les jumeaux le rendait vraiment adorable.

-Je… je peux aider. Proposa-t-il timidement en voyant les yeux des deux autres braqués sur lui.

**W**

Shikamaru passait et repassait devant la porte de la chambre depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes sans oser frapper.

Il devait savoir !

Il avait besoin de comprendre, d'être sûr !

Mais lui qui habituellement était le « sage » du groupe, celui qui donnait les conseils, se retrouvait totalement perdu et sans confiance face à celui qu'il tentait de voir.

Perdu dans ses pensés, il n'avait pas remarqué que ses pas mesurés du début étaient devenus aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Ce fut l'intervention de Kiba, ouvrant brusquement la porte de sa chambre qui le ramena sur terre.

-MAIS QUI ES L'ABRUTIT QUI…

Il s'était figé en pleine phrase, face à la mine mi-terrorisée mi-gênée de Shika.

-De…je…euh… Naru !  
>-Quoi Naru ? S'exclama Kiba, inquiet en lui attrapant le bras. Il y a un souci ?<br>-Non, non ! Je…je venais te donner de ses nouvelles ! Te dire que tout va bien.

Le guitariste se sentait vraiment ridicule, d'autant que malgré toute sa volonté il était incapable de quitter des yeux l'étrange tatouage qui l'avait fasciné la dernière fois.

Pourquoi fallait-il que l'autre se ballade la moitié du temps torse nu ?

Kiba observa le visage rouge de honte de son hôte quelques seconde avant de soupirer.

-C'est un arbre où poussent des ailes. Expliqua-t-il.

Shika releva la tête vers lui, visiblement très intéressé.

-Elles doivent remplacer celles que Naru a perdues.  
>-Oh… Tu es chargé d'une mission importante…<p>

Le strip-teaseur se contenta d'hocher la tête.

-Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, j'ai…j'ai eu une mauvaise nuit.  
>-Je suppose qu'un idiot qui défile devant ta porte ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour arranger ton humeur.<p>

Ils se sourirent un instant, jusqu'à ce que le rire de Sakura ne leur fasse tourner la tête vers la gauche du couloir.

La jeune femme était accrochée au bras de Shino et Shikamaru reconnut rapidement la chemise préférée du batteur qu'elle portait négligemment et à peiné boutonnée sur un jean noir.

Les remarquant enfin, le couple s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux et ce fut au tour de Shino de détailler avec attention les joues rosies de son ami qui se tenait à quelques centimètres du torse nu de Kiba.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux là ?

Il serra les poings, s'apprêtant à un nouveau commentaire désobligeant mais le strip-teaseur le coupa dans son élan.

-La nuit a été longue ! Souffla-t-il simplement en regardant Sakura.

La brune se détacha doucement du batteur pour rejoindre son ami qu'elle enlaça tendrement.

-Tu as dormi ? Questionna-t-elle.  
>-Pas encore.<br>-Tu as faim ?  
>-Tu me poses réellement la question ?<p>

Elle lui sourit en attrapant sa main.

-Allons déjeuner alors !

Kiba grimaça légèrement.

- Tous ensemble ?

Shino faillit s'étrangler.

Sakura planta son regard dans celui de ce dernier.

-Oui, tous ensemble.

**W**

_**« Dès que je m'en rapproche, mes rêves s'éloignent**_**. **_**Je grimpe à cette échelle, mais tu y flanques un coup de pied**_**. **_**Assoiffé d'eau, tu me donnes du vinaigre**_**, **_**l**__**orsque j'avale tes médicaments, ça ne fait que me rendre plus malade » ***_

L'homme ralentit en s'enfonçant dans un vieux parking sombre et peu accueillant, ignorant le panneau d'interdiction.

Il sifflota nonchalamment en se garant, laissant le moteur tourner et la musique s'engouffrer dans le sous sol désert.

Avec délicatesse il glissa les doigts sous sa chemise pour saisir le bijou accroché à sa chaine, habituellement bien caché près de son cœur.

Il caressa avec tendresse le pendentif qui représentait un personnage de roman célèbre avant de se décider à sortir de sa voiture, tombant directement sur une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

**« **_**J'ai trouvé la clé de la vie, la serrure était cassée.**__**Tous mes accomplissements sont mieux tus.  
>J'ai creusé un trou si profond, je vais noyer toutes mes erreurs. Je ne peux même pas vendre mon âme car elle ne vaut pas assez. »<strong>_

-Je vous avoue que lorsque j'ai proposé un rendez-vous, je m'attendais plus à un café. Lança-t-elle en enfonçant les mains dans son blouson en cuir.

-Je n'aime pas le café. Répondit-il simplement, les yeux rivés sur la moto de son interlocutrice.

La réponse ne sembla pas gêner cette dernière, elle enchaina.

-Au téléphone vous avez dit savoir où était celui que je cherche.  
>-Ouais…Ouais je sais où il est.<p>

C'était une professionnelle, elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, l'habitude de manipuler les autres, de faire le tri parmi les gens qu'elle devait craindre ou non.

Pourtant lors des dernière secondes de sa vie, elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre que cette fois ci elle avait trouvé plus fort qu'elle.

Alors qu'elle était au sol, une main appuyé sur sa plaie béante, il s'avança un peu plus près, la surplombant totalement avant de finir par s'accroupir près de son visage.

Et c'est là qu'elle vit ce qu'il était vraiment, c'est là qu'elle comprit que l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré il y a quelque jours n'était pas le même que celui qui allait l'achever.

Il dégagea les quelques mèches de son visage à l'aide de son silencieux puis vint murmurer à son oreille.

-_« Quand je réussis enfin à parler, je lui dis : - Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et il me répéta alors, tout doucement, comme une chose très sérieuse : - S'il vous plaît... dessine-moi un mouton. Et c'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance du petit prince. »_

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant qu'il ne presse la gâchette, son arme enfoncée dans sa bouche.

_**« J'ai le diable sur mes épaules (encore et encore) et je ne peux pas tomber plus bas (plus bas et plus bas). Les chiens de l'enfer se rapprochent (rapprochent rapprochent). J'ai le diable sur mes épaules (encore et encore) »**_

**W**

* * *

><p>Musique : « Heartbreak down » by Pink<p>

*"Devil on my shoulder" (Billy Talent)


	10. Chapitre 9 One Kiss

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span>Genre:<span> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
><span>Précisions supplémentaires:<span> C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).  
><span>Pairing:<span> SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span>Raiting:<span> Entre M et Ma...  
><span>Warning:<span> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span>Résumé:<span> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Pour une fois je n'ai rien de particulier à dire en dehors de la souffrance qu'a été ce chapitre ! XD Rien ne s'est passé comme prévu à la base et au final c'est « prise de tête » au lieu de « mignon » ! Enfin j'espère que vous aimerez plus que moi au moins !<strong>

**Note 2 : Alors j'ai encore dû raccourcir car 30 pages environ c'est assez! Je suis désolée car je n'ai pas pu mettre les scènes "guimauves" prévues (c'est la seconde fois) mais ça aurait été trop long!**

**Note 3 : Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire, de me soutenir, de m'écrire des mp adorables et de me laisser des commentaires tout aussi supers ! Avec un câlin spécial à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site et donc à qui je ne peux hélas pas répondre ! Ça me frustre beaucoup donc si vous lisez ce petit message MERCI !**

**Note 4 : Pour ceux intéressés par l'état de mes autres écrits : INTL est à environ 10/12 pages, Harem à 5, l'Ange à 6/7 et je n'ai pas encore écrit un mot pour Destinés je l'avoue u_u. Mais entre mes écrits ici et ceux sur mon blog….**

**Note 5 : On m'a demandé si j'allais continuer malgré la fin du manga. La réponse est : Évidement ! Tant qu'il me reste un lecteur, juste un alors je continuerais !**

**Note 6 : J'ai plusieurs versions de cette histoire donc avec tous ces pairing et personnages je passe mon temps à me tromper lorsque j'écris l'une ou l'autre! Du coup pardonnez moi si vous trouvez des erreurs de prénoms et n'hésitez pas à me le dire! :) **

_**Version non corrigée.**_

* * *

><p>Harem<p>

Chapitre 9

**One kiss**

Naruto ne pouvait se défaire du léger sourire qui avait pris place sur ses lèvres depuis que son client et lui étaient entrés dans la cuisine du petit palais.

Le brun l'avait fait asseoir sur l'énorme plan de travail en lui interdisant de poser le pied par terre et il donnait donc ses directives, tranquillement installé au milieu des ustensiles et ingrédients.

Sasuke tentait les tartelettes aux fraises mais n'avait réussi jusque là qu'à mettre de la farine et du beurre un peu partout sur le comptoir et ses vêtements, malgré l'immense tablier censé le protéger.

Il grogna, essuyant son front avec le bras, sans avoir remarqué le fruit accroché qui laissa une belle trace rouge en s'écrasant sur sa peau.

Ce fut trop pour le blond qui ne put retenir plus longtemps son rire !

Il avait beau se mordre les joues et les lèvres, un gloussement presque continue lui échappait, de plus en plus puissant et bruyant.

Décoiffé, sale et transpirant, le chanteur se tourna vers lui, un peu perdu, son rouleau pâtissier à la main et cette fois ci le fou rire explosa complément.

Il se tenait les côtes, grimaçant de temps en temps à cause de la douleur, tentant par tous les moyens de se calmer, alors que l'image que lui renvoyait son client ne cessait d'alimenter son hilarité.

Celui-ci, hébété ne réagissait pas, il se contentait de le regardait, aussi surpris que fasciné.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir rire ainsi et qu'importe que se soit à « ses dépends », il trouvait cela magique.

-Shi…Shika avait raison ! Lança difficilement le doré. Vous êtes vraiment une catastrophe en cuisine !

Sasuke voulut protester mais il regarda autour lui et face au chantier dont il était responsable, il ne put que hausser les épaules, une moue légèrement gênée sur les lèvres.

Calmé, Naruto descendit doucement du plan de travail pour se rapprocher de lui, attrapant un chiffon propre au passage.

Machinalement, le brun s'avança vers lui, comme s'il s'attendait à le voir s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Il faut croire que vous êtes plus doué avec une guitare qu'avec un rouleau à pâtisserie ! Souffla l'Uzumaki en essuyant le visage du chanteur.

Ce dernier se laissa faire sans un mot, appréciant l'attention.

-Mais il vaut mieux ça que le contraire non ? Continua le blond en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour enlever la farine. Ça serait dommage de passer à côté de votre musique !

-Tu…Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas mes chansons, qu'elles étaient superficielles ?

Naruto grimaça, concentré sur les tâches collées au tablier.

-Celles de l'album sur lequel vous travaillez, sont vraiment… différentes ! Lâcha-t-il. Je les apprécie beaucoup.

Il sourit doucement, tâchant de masquer sa gêne avant de s'éloigner.

-J'achèterais sans aucun doute votre disque lorsqu'il sortira ! Ajouta-t-il en mettant un peu d'ordre sur le plan de travail.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes inerte avant de le rejoindre.

-Je…C'est… Mes proches n'achètent jamais mes albums ! Lança-t-il en balbutiant légèrement, la tête baissée. Je préfère leur offrir, c'est une tradition !

Le blond tressaillit en s'accrochant au comptoir, manquant de justesse de faire tomber un œuf sur le carrelage.

Est-ce que son client comptait lui offrir son disque ?

Est-ce que c'était une façon de lui dire qu'il faisait parti de ses proches ?

Les paroles de Shikamaru lui revirent une fois de plus en mémoire mais il tenta de les repousser en même temps que son angoisse et les tiraillements étranges au creux de son ventre.

Il souffla doucement, reprenant contenance avant de se tourner vers le chanteur.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je m'occupe de la pâte. S'exclama-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je vous confie les fraises.

L'autre lui lança un regard presque vide et il sourit tendrement face à sa mine perdue.

**W**

Sasuke avait finit par réussir à nettoyer et découper les fraises sans trop de problème, bien qu'il n'ait sans doute pas été loin de battre un record de lenteur.

Le malaise dû à leur dernière discussion avait finit par se dissiper et rapidement ils avaient dévié sur leurs souvenirs d'enfances en commençant par évoquer leur desserts favoris à cette époque.

C'était facile de discuter, presque naturel même.

Naruto n'avait pas parlé aussi librement de son enfance et Kakashi depuis des années et l'Uchiwa savait qu'en dehors de Shika personne ne connaissait les anecdotes qu'il confiait au blond.

Il observa ce dernier aplatir des petits cercles de pâte brisée en lui confiant son amour pour les vacherins glacés d'un vieux salon de thé fermé depuis des années et à nouveau il se perdit dans la contemplation de ses traits détendus.

Le doré finit par s'en rendre compte, il tourna timidement la tête vers son client, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il.

-Je me disais juste que…

Le chanteur soupira, laissant sa phrase en suspend et le blond pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, l'incitant inconsciemment à poursuivre.

L'autre souffla doucement avant de se glisser derrière lui, posant ses deux mains sur les siennes toujours sur le rouleau à pâtisserie.

-Que je ne devrais pas te laisser t'occuper de la pâte seul. Murmura-t-il à son oreille en collant son torse contre son dos. J'ai promis à Tsunade de t'éviter tout effort important.

-Ce…ce n'est pas…

Troublé, Naruto ne put que balbutier, incapable de trouver une phrase correcte à répondre.

Depuis peu, la proximité avec son client semblait lui faire perdre totalement ses moyens, le laissant aussi fébrile que désireux.

Il finit donc par abandonner l'idée de rétorquer quoique ce soit et laissa le brun guider ses mouvements en tentant d'ignorer leurs deux corps collés l'un à l'autre ou le souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

Conscient de son émoi et satisfait de ne pas le laisser indifférent, Sasuke sourit avant de se pencher un peu plus.

-Sinon pour le vacherin glacé, je te promets de te trouver une adresse encore meilleure que ton vieux salon de thé… Souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser doucement sa tempe.

Il laissa de côté le rouleau à pâtisserie pour saisir ses mains dans les siennes malgré la farine et déposa un baiser plus sensuel dans son cou.

Il savait qu'il prenait une fois de plus un chemin dangereux, seulement son corps semblait toujours hors de contrôle lorsqu'il était en présence du doré.

Et la réceptivité de celui-ci qui se cambrait contre lui en rejetant la tête sur son épaule ne l'aidait absolument pas à calmer les choses.

Bien au contraire !

Il avait promis…

Il avait promis mais c'était bel et bien le blond qui venait de gémir à son oreille en se frottant de manière plus qu'indécente contre son début d'érection !

Et c'était encore lui qui amenait sa main, emprisonnée dans la sienne jusqu'à l'anneau en argent, accroché au téton bien dur qui se dessinait sous son pull !

C'était donc clairement une autorisation à rompre sa promesse non ?

Une invitation même !

Hélas, avant que Sasuke ne puisse céder à la tentation qui se pressait contre lui, une sonnerie de portable puissante les fit tous les deux sursauter.

L'Uzumaki reprit immédiatement ses esprits en bondissant presque loin de son client alors que ce dernier semblait encore chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Le blond décrocha rapidement, la mine grave en sortant de la cuisine après s'être excusé d'un petit mouvement de tête et le brun sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Kakashi.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'envie de foutre son poing dans la figure de cet homme le démangeait, songea-t-il en serrant avec force les rebords du comptoir.

**W**

-Je suis désolé ! Lança Naruto quelques minutes après en revenant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Questionna le chanteur.

-A…avoir de mes nouvelles… Souffla l'autre mal à l'aise.

-Et ça lui arrive souvent de te t'interrompre pendant que tu travailles ?

Le blond observa les cercles de pâtes, parfaitement mis dans leur moules et il se tourna vers son client, réellement surpris.

-Vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail !

Sasuke hocha la tête, satisfait, mais il n'en oublia pas pour autant leur discussion.

-Ton parrain semble vraiment être quelqu'un de très particulier, je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Reprit-il. Je crois que je devrais faire plus ample connaissance avec lui.

-NON ! S'exclama le doré avant de mettre sa main devant la bouche. Ne…ne faites pas ça. Ça ne vous apportera que des problèmes. Reprit-il plus calmement.

-Des problèmes ?

-Croyez moi, il est très loin d'être fréquentable.

Le chanteur fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que tu as peur de lui ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant rapidement. Il t'a déjà fait du mal ?

L'Uzumaki ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Il a un caractère difficile et des troubles du comportement. Répondit-il simplement. Il ne faut pas se mettre en travers de sa route.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question ! S'emporta le brun. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà fait du mal ?!

Naruto observa sa mine furieuse, sa mâchoire contractée, son corps tendu et ses poings serrés et une fois encore les mots de Shikamaru lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il eut envie de lui demander ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas, s'il s'avérait que son parrain lui avait bel et bien fait du mal mais se reprit à temps.

-Non ! Lâcha-t-il. Pas à moi…

Sasuke hocha machinalement la tête, encore agacé.

-Il a l'habitude de l'être avec les gens en général ? Questionna-t-il. Quand tu dis qu'il a des troubles du comportement tu veux dire que…qu'il…

Il souffla en détournant légèrement la tête.

-Est-ce que tu veux dire qu'il est comme moi ?

Les mots semblaient sortir difficilement, même douloureusement mais le brun était déterminé.

-Je sais qu'il te fait de la peine, que tu souffre à cause de lui et même que tu en a peur ! S'exclama-t-il. Je vois bien que tu serais mieux sans lui ! Que tu le détestes !

Il avait les yeux mouillés et l'expression douloureuse sur son visage ajoutait au poids qui écrasait la poitrine de Naruto.

-Et je sais que je suis comme lui, voire pire… Souffla le chanteur. Je t'ai fais du mal, je t'ai terrorisé, maltraité, humilié… Et hier, je n'ai même pas eu le courage de m'excuser convenablement pour toutes ces horreurs.

Il tenta de relever la tête pour lui faire face, mais finit par échouer, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, effrayé par ce qu'il pensait y lire.

-Et maintenant j'ai l'impression que c'est trop tard pour me faire pardonner ! Trop tard pour…

Il inspira profondément, comme pour se donner du courage.

-Est-ce que tu me détestes vraiment ? Finit-il par demander. Est-ce que moi aussi tu voudrais que je disparaisse de ta vie ?

**W**

Sasuke ressassait en boucle ce qui s'était passé dans cette cuisine et il finissait un peu plus déprimé à chaque fois !

Il n'avait jamais eu sa réponse et l'incertitude le rendait dingue !

Shika, inconscient du moment important qu'il était en train d'interrompre avait débarqué joyeusement pour leur annoncer que les jumeaux avaient été punis et que donc il ne servait plus à rien de cuisiner pour eux et le blond en avait profité pour s'éclipser rapidement à l'étage.

Ensuite, incroyablement gêné et d'une certaine façon effrayé par l'idée que le doré lui réponde il avait préféré fuir en cours.

En rentrant le soir, il était tombé sur Tsunade qui lui annonçait que Naruto allait beaucoup mieux.

Il savait que celui-ci l'avait fait venir pour pouvoir s'éloigner de lui et bien qu'il en ait été blessé, il n'avait pas eu la force de s'y opposer.

Il l'avait donc « libéré » en lui faisait promettre de ne pas reprendre le travail avant la fin des jours qu'il avait payé à Kakashi et l'autre avait quitté le Petit Palais avec ses deux amis pour profiter de ses « vacances ».

Six jours sans le voir ni lui parler.

Six jours à se demander ce qu'il faisait et avec qui il était.

Six jours à se torturer avec cette réponse qu'il désirait autant qu'il craignait.

Il soupira en refermant brusquement son ordinateur, incapable de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit.

Aujourd'hui, Naruto reprenait le travail et l'idée de le savoir avec un autre menaçait doucement mais surement de lui faire perdre son calme.

Avant il n'y pensait presque pas.

Les autres clients ne traversaient même pas son esprit la plus part du temps, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pensait qu'à ça.

Il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester assis à ne rien faire pendant que le doré était dans les bras de je ne sais qui !

Dans les bras d'un _autre _que lui !

Est-ce qu'il y avait un moyen d'empêcher ça ?

Un moyen d'être le seul ?

Neji et Shino observaient leur ami depuis plusieurs minutes, parfaitement conscients de la rage qu'il tentait de canaliser et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

Ils savaient parfaitement que la nouvelle qu'ils apportaient allait le rendre fou et n'osaient donc toujours pas pénétrer dans son bureau.

Le bassiste regarda le magazine qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Merde ! Souffla-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe quand il est déjà à deux doigts de l'explosion ?

-Peut-être que ça va aller… Lâcha Shino peu convaincu.

-Tu te souviens du mec qui avait osé sous entendre qu'il couchait avec Karin?

-Pas vraiment…

-Exactement ! Ce mec n'existe plus ! Tout comme le torchon pour lequel il bossait et ses collègues ! S'exclama Neji. Ils sont tous exilés dans un pauvre journal de campagne à écrire des articles sur les vols de poules et les concours de vaches !

L'autre grimaça en retirant ses lunettes pour les accrocher à la poche de sa chemise.

-On devrait peut-être attendre qu'il soit calmé ?

-S'il l'apprend avant, c'est sur nous que ça va retomber. Répondit le brun.

-Oh et bien c'est toi le mafieux ! Soupira son ami. Donc c'est à toi de lui annoncer !

Neji observa encore quelques secondes leur leader avant de souffler profondément et de se diriger vers lui d'un pas décidé.

-Sasuke ! Lança-t-il. La presse fait encore des siennes !

Le chanteur releva la tête vers lui, le regard noir, trahissant clairement sa colère et Shino qui les rejoignait sut que la suite allait être mouvementée.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Je te préviens, tu ne vas pas aimer.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Insista-t-il en haussant le ton.

Neji jeta un regard au batteur avant de lancer le magazine sur le bureau.

La couverture et son gros titre sauta immédiatement aux yeux du chanteur qui mit quelques secondes à réaliser avant de feuilleter rapidement les pages, les sourcils froncés.

Le journal était rempli de photos de lui et Naruto, celle déjà parue où l'on ne voyait que son tatouage et d'autres prises le même soir, celles devant l'hôtel lorsqu'il s'était appuyé contre lui et certaines prises après, chez Mario lors de leur diner et dans les escaliers où ils avaient croisée la rousse hystérique.

Sasuke Uchiwa était en _couple_.

Il avait _enfin_ un petit ami.

Enfin une histoire _sérieuse_.

-Ils pensent que Naru et moi on sort ensemble… Souffla-t-il

Neji se préparait à affronter une tornade.

-Oui mais tu sais…

-Qu'on serait donc dans une relation exclusive ?

Le bassiste ne savait plus comment réagir, le sourire de son leader était aussi inhabituel qu'étrange.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de hurler et de casser tout ce qui se trouvait autour en lui ordonnant de détruire les responsables de ces propos ?

Pourquoi semblait-il si _satisfait_ ?

Sasuke ferma doucement le magazine, sans quitter la couverture des yeux, caressant machinalement la photo prise devant l'hôtel, où Naruto et lui donnaient l'impression de s'enlacer.

Et sous le regard ahuri de ses amis il se mit à rire en se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil en cuir hors de prix.

Apparemment, il existait bel et bien un moyen de faire disparaitre tous les autres hommes de la vie du blond.

Oui, il existait un moyen d'être le seul et unique.

**W**

-Hors de question ! Hurla Naruto. Je refuse de jouer le petit ami de ce mec !

Kakashi souriait, un verre de bourbon hors de prix à la main, pendant que Sasuke tentait de ne pas perdre contenance.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi violente.

Ni a ce que se soit aussi douloureux…

Après la découverte de l'article il avait immédiatement appelé l'argenté pour demander la rédaction d'un nouveau contrat avec comme excuse cette histoire de « couple » et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés dans son bureau quelques heures après pour discuter des modalités.

A sa grande surprise, ils avaient rapidement trouvé un accord et il ne restait plus que la signature du proxénète et celle du blond pour que les choses soient « officielles »

Seulement depuis une dizaine de minutes, Naruto qui était arrivé après les négociations et que l'on venait à peine de mettre au courant de la situation ne cessait de faire les cents pas en criant son désaccord.

-Tu n'as pas le choix Naru, monsieur Uchiwa a payé une très grosse somme donc pendant trois mois tu es à lui et uniquement à lui.

Le chanteur serra les poings.

Comment une phrase aussi magique pouvait paraitre si écœurante?

-Tu as toujours refusé les contrats exclusifs ! Cria le blond. Pourquoi accepter aujourd'hui ?

Son parrain le regarda avec le même sourire horripilant, jouant un instant avec son verre avant de lui répondre.

-Il y a des offres impossibles à refuser. Souffla-t-il. Si tu te décides à comprendre ça alors tous tes soucis disparaitront…

Il sortit son stylo qu'il caressa doucement en tirant le contrat vers lui.

-Alors, est ce que mon Petit Prince est enfin décidé à rentrer à la maison ?

-Ne fais pas ça ! S'exclama le doré. Ne signe pas !

-C'est vraiment beaucoup _beaucoup _d'argent ! Répondit calmement Kakashi. Ce jeune homme semble être aussi déraisonnable que moi avec ses finances !

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent !

L'argenté appuya lentement, presque au ralenti sa plume contre la feuille.

-C'est vrai… Souffla-t-il. Je suppose que je comble un manque affectif !

Naruto semblait à deux doigts de pleurer et Sasuke regrettait presque d'avoir eu cette idée qui lui semblait si brillante il y a encore moins d'une heure.

-S'il te plait…

-Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça non plus ! Lança Kakashi. Mais nous savons tous les deux que si tu ne rentres pas…

Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent et le doré finit par reculer de quelques pas.

Son parrain serra les dents avant de finir son verre cul sec.

-Comme tu voudras ! Cracha-t-il.

Il planta son regard dans celui du chanteur qui eut l'impression de découvrir une toute autre personne.

-Je vous le laisse, faites en ce que vous voulez ! Lâcha-t-il en signant le contrat.

Puis sans un regard pour le blond il attrapa sa veste et salua rapidement le propriétaire, suivant Jiraya qui le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte.

Naruto courut presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque privée du bureau et Sasuke une fois remis de sa surprise le suivit, angoissé à l'idée de lui faire face.

Il devait sans aucun doute être dévasté et fou de rage contre lui !

Au moins maintenant il avait sa réponse.

Oui, le blond le détestait !

Oui, il aurait souhaité le voir sortir définitivement de sa vie !

D'un geste hésitant il poussa la lourde porte de la bibliothèque, restant quelques instants à l'entré, observant son invité qui semblait fasciné par les flammes de la cheminé.

Que devait-il dire maintenant ?

Encore perdu dans ses pensés, cherchant les mots justes il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'Uzumaki s'était retourné.

-Il est bien parti ? Questionna ce dernier.

Sasuke sursauta, se sentant aspiré par les yeux bleus posés sur lui.

-Je suis désolé ! Lâcha-t-il. Je ne pensais pas que

Mais Naruto l'interrompit de la plus surprenante des manières, en se jetant presque dans ses bras.

Il s'était précipité vers lui et avaient saisies ses deux mains entre les siennes.

-Merci !

Décontenancé, le chanteur écarquilla les yeux.

-Hun ?

Il s'était attendu à se faire insulter, engueuler voire frapper mais certainement pas à être remercié.

-Je m'excuse d'avoir crié comme ça, mais c'était la seule façon ! Continua le blond. S'il avait su que je ne voyais pas ça comme un supplice, il n'aurait jamais signé !

L'Uchiwa avait toujours autant de mal à comprendre et le doré s'en rendit rapidement compte. Il relâcha ses mains et tenta de s'expliquer plus clairement.

-Il y a deux jours, Ka m'a appelé pour ajouter un nouveau client à la liste…

Un frisson le traversa et machinalement il ramena ses bras vers lui.

Le geste fit froncer les sourcils du brun qui comprit que l'homme en question n'avait rien de quelqu'un de sympathique.

-Il avait toujours refusé de le prendre car ce type…

Sa phrase resta en suspend et Sasuke enchaina.

-Pourquoi a-t-il finit par accepter alors ?

-Pour me forcer la main… Souffla le blond.

-Comment ça ?

Naruto releva les yeux vers lui et il sentit tout de suite que c'était un sujet sensible, sur lequel il n'apprendrait pas grand-chose.

-Pour lui, tout ça ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Un jeu que je dois perdre et pour ça il repousse toujours un peu plus loin les limites fixées.

Le leader retint son envie d'avoir plus de précisions, sachant qu'il ne ferait que pousser son invité à se refermer sur lui-même.

-Donc signer ce contrat avec moi ou ajouter ce client à la liste, c'est une façon de te forcer à abandonner ? Questionna-t-il. Soit tu le laisses gagner soit tu acceptes l'insupportable ?

Le doré hocha doucement la tête et le chanteur baissa la sienne en serrant les poings.

-Ouah… Je n'aurai jamais cru être aussi monstrueux ! S'exclama-t-il. Je savais que tu me détestais mais de là être utilisé comme moyen de torture…

Il rit sans aucune joie en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Je suppose que comme ça j'ai la réponse à mes questions de la dernière fois …

Il était clairement blessé et le voir aussi malheureux par sa faute parut soudain insupportable au blond.

La dernière fois il avait fui, soulagé que Shika mette fin à leur tête à tête mais il n'avait pas pu oublier les mots prononcés dans la cuisine, ni l'expression douloureuse et l'angoisse de son client.

Le chanteur ne pouvait pas tenir à lui !

Ça n'avait pas de sens ! Ils se connaissaient à peine et n'avaient en dehors du sexe jamais rien partagé !

C'est ce qu'il se répétait depuis plusieurs jours sans pourtant réussir à s'en convaincre.

Il n'avait cessé de repenser à la façon dont le brun avait pris soin de lui et surtout à la peine et la peur que la maladie sa mère avait fait naitre en lui.

Il ne pouvait pas tenir à lui !

S'attacher à quelqu'un de malade, quelqu'un qui pouvait disparaitre à tout instant…

Non, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça !

Mais que devait-il faire alors ? Qu'elle était la solution ?

Il s'était juré de ne plus jamais laisser entrer quelqu'un d'instable dans sa vie, de ne plus jamais tisser un quelconque lien avec une personne à la personnalité trouble et à l'humeur fragile et c'est pourtant exactement ce qui allait se passer s'il continuait à se laisser aller ainsi.

Il allait finir par s'attacher à Sasuke et finir par être blessé ou par lui faire du mal.

Ce sont ces pensés qui l'avaient harcelé sans répit ces derniers jours, au point qu'il avait fini par craquer et tout confier à son meilleur ami.

Kiba n'avait pas été surpris, il semblait avoir comme toujours deviné les choses avant que le doré ne s'en rende compte et il s'était contenté de répondre qu'il était trop tard.

« _Trop tard_ »… Ça sonnait comme quelque chose d'effrayant, non ?

Comme un compte à rebours impossible à endiguer.

Du moins c'est comme ça que Naruto l'avait ressenti.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Comment arrêter les choses et faire en sorte qu'elles ne changent plus ?

Pourquoi sa relation avec le chanteur ne pouvait-elle pas rester comme devant cette cheminé il y a quelques jours ?

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, mais en voyant les premières larmes du brun qu'il tentait de cacher il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-Ce client, il est connu pour avoir des fantasmes très…particuliers. Hommes ou femmes, il n'a pas de préférence, mais si on passe entre ses mains, on n'en sort jamais indemne. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible. Il aime étrangler, étouffer, sentir l'autre perdre connaissance et le réanimer pour recommencer. La vue du sang l'excite alors il n'hésite pas à laisser des entailles sur tout le corps, sans compter les marques de cigarettes et les bleus.

Il souffla quelques secondes.

- Il y a aussi les tortures psychologiques et les humiliations… Beaucoup ne s'en sont jamais remis! Poursuivit-il. Même si le pire reste les disparitions. On entre dans une chambre avec lui et ensuite plus personne ne nous revoit jamais.

Il fit quelques pas vers le chanteur qui recula machinalement.

-Comment pourrais-je vous comparer à lui ? Questionna l'Uzumaki. Comment pouvez-vous vous envisager une seule seconde que je puisse faire ça ?!

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton et semblait presque en colère.

-Il est vrai que je vous ai détesté, méprisé et même que vous m'avez dégouté parfois…

Il marqua une pause, tandis que l'Uchiwa encaissait difficilement sa dernière phrase.

Le brun n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi douloureux à entendre.

Il n'avait pas souvenir que de simples mots lui aient déjà fait autant de mal.

En fait il n'avait pas souvenir que quelqu'un ait déjà eu le pouvoir de lui faire autant de mal.

Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était sortir de cette bibliothèque, fuir loin pour ne plus entendre ce que l'autre avait à dire mais son corps semblait incapable de bouger.

Il était condamné.

Condamné à supporter jusqu'au bout toute cette souffrance en tentant de faire comme si ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Mais en était-il réellement capable ?

Pouvait-il vraiment faire croire au blond que ses mots et surtout son opinion ne comptaient pas ?

Naruto ne savait pas comment continuer, comment exprimer ce qu'il pensait ni même jusqu'où il devait aller.

-Vous êtes… vous êtes l'un de mes clients préférés ! Finit-il par lâcher presque agacé. Vous n'êtes pas comme Liam mais vous n'avez rien à voir avec ce monstre d'Orochimaru ni même avec Nathan ou Ka…

Sasuke releva la tête brusquement, totalement abasourdi et pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-C'est ridicule ! Ça n'a aucun sens et je ne sais même pas comment on en est arrivé là ! Poursuivit le blond. Mais ces derniers jours j'ai retourné la question dans tous les sens pour en revenir à la même conclusion encore et encore…

Il était mal à l'aise et hésitant, fuyait le regard de son client alors que celui-ci cherchait enfin le sien.

-Il y a encore des centaines de choses que je trouve horripilantes chez vous et sans doute que dans une semaine voir deux jours je vais reprendre mes esprits et comprendre que ma première impression était la bonne mais…

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, le chanteur n'étant plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

-Là, maintenant… Je ne vous déteste pas !

Doucement et bien qu'encore très gêné il releva la tête vers le brun, plongeant directement dans son regard troublé qui trahissait son émotion.

Sans briser le contact visuel, l'Uchiwa se rapprocha encore, collant presque leurs corps et Naruto poursuivit.

-Ka pensait me torturer mais l'idée de n'avoir qu'un seul client pendant trois mois me réjouie et si…

Sasuke glissa doucement ses doigts dans la poche avant du jeans de son « invité » avant de tirer d'un léger coup sec pour l'attirer contre son torse et l'autre inspira profondément son parfum avant de finir sa phrase.

-Si j'avais eu le choix, c'est vous que j'aurai choisi pour ce contrat d'exclusivité.

Le brun l'enlaça assez brusquement, comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose.

Il expira difficilement, ses doigts crispés sur le pull du blond qui pouvait sentir sans mal les battements effrénés de son cœur faisant écho aux siens.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir fuis la dernière fois… Murmura le doré.

Il regrettait vraiment d'être parti.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à l'avouer clairement il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec le chanteur, vivre d'autres moments comme leur dernière soirée et découvrir de nouvelles facettes de lui.

Est-ce que c'était encore possible ou les choses allaient-elles redevenir comme avant ?

-Ça m'a laissé le temps de chercher la perle rare des vacherins… Souffla Sasuke en frottant doucement son nez contre sa nuque.

Naruto rit doucement et en sentant son ventre se contracter agréablement le brun eut envie de laisser échapper les quelques mots qu'il retenait depuis qu'il était entré dans son bureau.

Il eut envie d'avouer qu'il lui avait manqué.

_Vraiment_ manqué.

Mais l'entrée fracassante de deux petits démons l'en empêcha.

-Tonton, tonton ! Cria Minzy en se faufilant derrière la lourde porte.

Le blond se détacha doucement, le bras de son client encore autour de ses hanches.

La petite s'arrêta quelques secondes en le voyant avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-Génial ! Tonton Naru est là aussi !

Attendri, Sasuke sourit en la voyant lisser le rebord de sa robe de princesse couleur lilas avant de tirer sur le jeans du doré.

Docile, celui-ci s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

-Pourquoi tu as les yeux tout rouges ? Questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as été méchant avec lui ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du chanteur.

-Tu l'as fait pleurer ? Enchaina son jumeau, les poings sur les hanches.

Shikamaru observait la scène du pas de la porte, craignant d'avoir encore interrompu quelque chose d'important mais Naruto finit par sourire en secouant la tête.

-Non Princesse, c'est moi qui ai été vilain.

-Vraiment ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, apparemment peu convaincue.

-Oui, mais ton tonton a été très gentil et il a bien voulu me pardonner.

Minzy parut réfléchir quelques secondes puis elle tira sur le pantalon du chanteur qui se baissa à son tour.

-Tu as bien fait ! S'exclama-t-elle finalement avant de l'embrasser. Les amoureux doivent pas rester fâchés !

-Je t'ai promis de prendre soin de Naru non ? Souffla Sasuke en souriant.

Surpris le blond tourna doucement la tête vers lui alors que la petite acquiesçait.

-Tu dois pas avoir peur, tonton Sasu tient toujours ses promesses ! Lui lança-t-elle.

Sentant sa gêne, Shikamaru décida de venir à son secours.

-Bon les terreurs, vous n'aviez pas quelque chose à dire à Naru ?

-Oh si ! S'exclama le petit Key. On voulait te remercier pour les tartelettes !

-Shika a pas voulut nous donner ton numéro donc on n'a pas pu t'appeler. Ajouta sa sœur en faisant la moue.

-Ils m'ont harcelé pendant des heures ! Avoua le chanteur en se relevant.

-Ils tenaient vraiment à te remercier d'avoir empêché Sasuke de les empoisonner ! S'exclama le meilleur ami de ce dernier.

-Hey ! Gronda le brun. Je m'en suis très bien sorti !

-Tu parles ! Je suis sûr que c'est tonton Naru qui a tout fait ! Se moqua Key.

-Je vous assure qu'il n'a presque pas eu besoin de mon aide ! Intervint le blond

-Naaaan ! Impossible ! Pouffa Minzy.

Plus détendu, Naruto rit, attendri une fois de plus par les jumeaux et leur relation avec son client.

Celui-ci lui tendit la main et il se laissa tirer jusqu'à lui.

-J'avais prévu une séance Harry Potter mais je suppose qu'il n'y a que tonton Naru qui pourra en profiter vu qu'il est le seul à croire en ma cuisine !

-Tes tartelettes étaient à tombé ! Lança Shika en se précipitant vers lui. Tu es le meilleur !

Sasuke se décala, le laissant trébucher.

-Toi tu es banni d'office !

-Mais euh ! Bouda le guitariste.

-Tu as raison tonton, il arrête pas de se moquer toi ! Commenta Minzy en attrapant la main de son parrain et celle du blond.

-Oublions-le et allons regarder le film ! Ajouta son frère en s'accrochant au bras du chanteur.

Les deux adultes se sourirent avant de quitter la bibliothèque, accompagnés des deux monstres, laissant Shikamaru se plaindre à l'arrière.

Les jumeaux étaient surexcités, bien qu'ils connaissent la saga par cœur et Naruto ne pouvait nier que leur impatience était contagieuse.

Au bas des escaliers, Jiraya les attendait, un porte document en mains et le blond comprit tout de suite ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Sans hésita il attrapa le stylo tendu et apposa rapidement sa signature sur le contrat qui faisait de lui pour trois mois, le petit ami officiel de Sasuke Uchiwa.

**W**

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire en ouvrant délicatement la porte de la chambre de son meilleur ami.

Il avait frappé plusieurs fois mais seul le silence lui avait répondu et avait donc décidé d'entrer vérifier que les petits monstres ne faisaient pas trop souffrir « le couple ».

Il ne s'était pourtant pas attendu à tomber sur une scène aussi attendrissante.

Il avança le plus doucement possible dans la pièce, éteignant l'écran devenu noir avant de reporter son attention sur les quatre endormis.

Sasuke était sur le dos, un bras autour des reins de Naruto installé sur le côté, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

Entre eux Minzy s'était roulée en boule la main du blond en guise de doudou, alors que son frère avait choisit de prendre un peu de hauteur en se calant confortablement sur le torse de son parrain, les doigts noués autour de sa chaîne.

-Finalement, Mikoto n'a pas besoin de renoncer à l'idée d'être grand-mère… Souffla-t-il en sortant son téléphone pour prendre quelques photos.

Il les observa encore un moment, hésitant à les déranger avant de finir par se décider.

Les petits monstres devaient rentrer à la maison !

Doucement il se pencha pour attraper Key le plus délicatement possible, mais instinctivement la main du chanteur se saisit de son poignet avec force.

Il retint difficilement un cri de douleur.

-Sas', c'est moi ! Lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.

L'autre ouvrit les yeux brusquement, observant quelques secondes le visage de son meilleur ami puis Key allongé sur lui avant de le relâcher.

-Désolé de te réveiller mais le chauffeur des démons est en bas.

Le brun acquiesça avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour tomber sur le visage endormi de Naruto et le petit corps de Minzy presque soudé entre eux.

-Qu'est….passe ? Bailla Key en se frottant les yeux.

-Il faut y aller bonhomme, les parents attendent. Répondit son frère. Tu peux marcher pour que je puisse porter la princesse ?

Le garçon regarda sa sœur, un petit sourire tendre aux lèvres avant de sortir le plus silencieusement possible du lit.

-Dis, tonton Naru sera là la prochaine fois ? Questionna-t-il en remettant ses lunettes rondes.

Shikamaru risqua un regard vers son meilleur ami qui ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

-Évidement ! Sourit-il. C'est aussi sa maison ici !

Ravi, Key l'embrassa avec enthousiasme avant de faire le tour pour grimper doucement sur le lit et déposer un baiser sur la joue du blond.

Puis il remit ses chaussures et sa veste sous le regard bienveillant des deux adultes.

-N'oublie pas que ce soir il y a le gala à la résidence secondaire. Souffla le guitariste en soulevant Minzy. Ce ne sera pas trop dur pour Naru ?

Sasuke combla l'espace laissé par la petite, attirant doucement le doré contre son torse.

-Ça va aller… Tout sera parfait… Souffla-t-il. _Il _sera parfait !

-Ce n'est pas lui qui me fait peur, mais les autres…

Le chanteur amena la main de l'endormi jusqu'à ses lèvres et Shika fut surpris de le voir aussi serein.

-Les autres… Murmura le brun. S'ils envisagent le moindre mal, ne serait ce pas plutôt à eux d'être inquiets ?

L'autre resta quelques secondes sans réagir avant de sourire en secouant doucement la tête, amusé et apparemment satisfait de la réponse.

-A tout à l'heure ! Lança-t-il avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

Le brun soupira en l'entendant claquer la porte et quelques secondes après le regard bleu de Naruto se planta dans le sien.

Il papillonna des yeux en grimaçant, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil puis peu à peu il finit par se rendre compte de sa position.

Il voulut se détacher mais son client le maintint fermement contre son torse.

-Je te promets d'arracher la tête de Shika ce soir ! Rit ce dernier en enlaçant leurs doigts. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois réveillé, on une soirée officielle tout à l'heure.

L'Uzumaki sursauta.

-Une quoi ? S'exclama-t-il en relevant la tête vers le brun. Comment ça une soirée ? Qu'elle soirée ? Avec qui et pourquoi je dois

-Respire ! L'interrompit le brun. Tu n'as aucune raison de stresser.

Le blond se releva doucement pour s'asseoir, à moitié décoiffé, son pull froissé et l'air clairement angoissé.

-Tu es déjà allé à plein d'événements de ce genre, c'est presque autant une routine pour toi que pour moi !

-Oui mais…

-Comme c'est soudain et que rien n'est encore officiel on ira à la résidence secondaire quelques heures avant pour être déjà sur place et éviter l'arrivée avec les célébrités et les journalistes, donc tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Le rassura le chanteur. Ce sera une soirée comme toutes les autres, un peu longue, ennuyante, avec beaucoup de champagne et d'hypocrisie.

-Je devrais juste grignoter, sourire et éviter les requins alors?

-On ne va pas rester longtemps ! Il faudra juste faire acte de présence quelques heures aux côtés de mes parents et ensuite ma mère nous entrainera surement dieu sait où !

-Mais elle a dû voir le magazine et elle va vouloir savoir ce que vous faites avec moi et

-Tu recommences à paniquer !

Sasuke ne semblait absolument pas inquiet, il souriait, leurs doigts toujours enlacés tandis que Naruto prenait peu à peu conscience de tout ce qu'incluait le fait d'être « en couple » avec lui.

-Je suis désolé que les choses soient si soudaines, mais après la soirée on pourra en discuter calmement avec ma famille qui est de toute façon déjà persuadée que l'on sort ensemble.

Le doré se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres en baissant la tête.

-Vous…vous ne m'avez pas dis ce que vous attendiez de moi. Souffla-t-il. Quel est le petit ami idéal à vos yeux, que voulez vous ?

-Toi ! Lâcha spontanément le brun.

-Hun ?

Le blond avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés dans une expression qui aurait sans doute fait rire le chanteur s'il n'avait pas été aussi mal à l'aise.

-Je… Ce que je veux… Je veux dire que tu n'as pas besoin de…

Sasuke balbutia encore quelques secondes en s'asseyant pour tenter de reprendre contenance.

-Il te suffit de réagir naturellement… Finit-il par souffler en gardant les yeux obstinément baissés. Comme tu…comme tu le ferais dans une…_vraie_ relation !

Naruto tressaillit avant de retirer sa main de celle du chanteur.

Il secoua vivement la tête en ouvrant et refermant la bouche plusieurs fois sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Est-ce que c'était son cœur qui faisait un tel vacarme ?

Il sortit rapidement du lit trébuchant presque sur la moquette, l'air totalement survolté.

-Kiba ! Finit-il par s'exclamer. Je … j'ai ! Il s'inquiétait à cause de la proposition d'Orochimaru et il doit être mort d'inquiétude !

Il attrapa son téléphone, manquant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce ou à la figure de son client.

-Je dois le rassurer puis ensuite on pourra…on pourra… On parlera !

L'Uchiwa le regarda disparaitre derrière la porte, un peu sous le choc avant de se laisser retomber sur son matelas en soupirant.

Est-ce que sa réaction était un signe positif ou au contraire une preuve de plus que le blond cherchait à le fuir ?

-Est-ce que j'ai dis une bêtise ? Souffla-t-il les yeux rivés au plafond.

Après tout, pourquoi lui demander de jouer au rôle ?

Il avait juste choisi la solution de facilité c'est tout.

Que Naruto soit lui-même ou se fasse passer pour un autre ça ne changeait rien pour lui !

Il s'en foutait !

Machinalement il attrapa l'oreiller à ses côtés pour le serrer contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu où subsistait une douce odeur de cerise.

Oui, il n'avait juste pas voulu se prendre la tête bêtement.

Il n'y avait rien à chercher derrière ça, rien de particulier à comprendre.

**W**

Naruto regardait anxieusement autour de lui.

Il n'était pas à l'aise dans ce genre de soirée où il n'avait d'ailleurs absolument pas sa place, mais le chanteur avait tenu à ce qu'il l'accompagne.

C'est ce qu'un petit ami faisait non ?

Jusque là le brun était resté à ses côtés, le sauvant de toute discussion inutile ou regard insistant et il devait avouer que les choses se passaient plutôt bien.

Le chanteur lui avait chuchoté quelques anecdotes amusantes sur presque tous les invités présents et ils avaient tous les deux bien rit du comportement de chacun.

Les petits fours étaient délicieux, l'orchestre bon et il avait eu l'occasion de discuter avec quelques hommes politiques et même l'un de ses romanciers préférés.

Seulement Sasuke avait dû s'éclipser un petit moment, appelé pour une urgence par Jiraya et même si ça ne faisait qu'une dizaine de minutes, il se sentait soudainement intimidé par toute la foule de gens « importants » qui se pressait autour de lui.

Que faire si l'on venait lui parler de sa relation avec le chanteur ?

Pire ! Que faire s'il tombait sur les parents de ce dernier ?

Il n'avait fait que les saluer de loin jusque là, mais il craignait le moment où ils poseraient des questions sur « son couple » avec leur fils.

Certes ils étaient adorables et l'avaient bien reçu la dernière fois mais à l'époque il n'était qu'un simple « ami »…

Il remercia rapidement le serveur qui lui présentait pour la énième fois un plateau de petits fours avant de s'éloigner en soupirant.

Jamais on n'avait été aussi attentionné avec lui lors d'une réception !

Seulement ces gens pensaient qu'il était le petit ami de Sasuke Uchiwa alors forcement…

Tout le monde le regardait en chuchotant, le saluait, lui souriait et il avait l'impression d'étouffer.

Jamais le rôle de petit ami n'avait été aussi difficile à supporter !

Ils seraient sans doute tous très déçus de savoir qu'il n'avait en réalité que peu d'importance aux yeux de Sasuke et aucune influence sur lui ou sa famille.

-En même temps ils sont vraiment ridicules d'avoir gobé un truc aussi improbable ! Ricana-t-il en posant son verre de jus de fruit sur un rebord de table.

Une coupe de champagne apparut alors devant ses yeux.

Il releva la tête pour tomber sur un homme d'une trentaine d'année aux argenté, mi-longs, gominés en arrière.

-Bonsoir ! S'exclama le nouvel arrivant.

Un frisson de dégout transperça le blond face au sourire presque malsain qu'il venait de lui offrir.

Il exécrait cet homme et tout ce qu'il représentait.

Kabuto dirigeait tous les plus grands magazines people du pays, bâtissant ainsi sa fortune et carrière sur la vie privé des autres en particulier leurs malheurs et le doré détestait ça.

Il se força tout de même à sourire et souffler à son tour un _« bonsoir »_ timide en attrapant le verre toujours tendu vers lui.

-Vous avez réussi un gros coup ! Sourit l'homme d'affaire.  
>-Je vous demande pardon ?<p>

Son insupportable sourire s'accentua.

-Mais ça ne durera pas ! Continua-t-il. Le jeune Uchiwa se lasse très vite, alors je ne sais pas quel est votre accord mais je vous conseille de lui soutirer le plus possible avant qu'il ne vous remette sur le trottoir.

Le doré masqua son trouble avec brio, habitué à ce genre d'individu.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire. Répondit-il simplement.  
>-Allons allons, ne m'insultez pas en feignant l'ignorance ! S'exclama Kabuto en secouant la main.<p>

Il ajusta ses lunettes avant de regarder le blond droit dans les yeux.

-Aucune information ne m'échappe…Souffla-t-il. Je sais toujours tout.  
>-Je n'en doute pas. Répondit calmement l'autre. C'est moi qui ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.<p>

L'argenté ricana avant de reculer de quelques pas pour observer le jeune homme face à lui comme s'il jaugeait une marchandise.

-A la base j'étais venu pour un scoop. Expliqua-t-il. Prouver que même le grand Sasuke s'est fait avoir par une pute de luxe serait jubilatoire ! Mais…

Il se rapprocha de Naruto jusqu'à ce que leurs torses se touchent et vint susurrer à son oreille.

-J'avoue que je m'attendais pas à ce que le petit « Cendrillon » soit aussi bandant.

Lorsqu'une main se glissa sans aucune gêne sur ses reins, le blond sursauta, faisait ainsi déborder un peu de champagne hors de sa coupe mais il ne dit rien.

-Je suis un collectionneur et contrairement à ce gamin qui ne sait pas apprécier les belles choses je conserve toutes mes œuvres. Souffla-t-il avant de caresser légèrement sa nuque du bout des lèvres.  
>-Nous sommes en public. Murmura sa victime.<p>

Le trentenaire ricana une fois de plus avant de s'éloigner un peu.

-Combien t'a-t-il offert ? Questionna-t-il. Je te donne le double juste pour m'offrir la couverture dont je rêve ! Il te suffit de me donner une interview exclusive où tu expliqueras que votre relation est bidon, ensuite je m'occuperais de toi.

Naruto se contenta de le regarder en silence.

Il était mal à l'aise mais tentait de ne rien montrer.

Il n'avait pas prévu que le paparazzi numéro un du pays soit au courant de son contrat avec l'Uchiwa ou de la manière dont il gagnait sa vie.

Quand son client allait le savoir…

Il frissonna.

Tout ça allait forcement lui retomber dessus !

Que devait-il dire à cet homme ? Comment se sortir de cette situation sans le froisser et créer un scandale ?

-Aller, je sais que ce petit con te fait vivre l'enfer ! C'est ce qu'il fait avec tout le monde ! S'exclama Kabuto. Sans compter que dans quelques jours, au plus une semaine ou deux il se débarrassera de toi sans scrupule !

Il lui offrit une fois de plus ce sourire malsain et faux.

-Je payerai pour tout ! Poursuivit-il. Ton logement, tes études, tes frais d'hôpitaux, tes dettes…

Le blond tressaillit.

Comment savait-il tout ça ?

-Je t'offre une vie loin de ton cinglé de parrain, sans plus aucun souci d'argent et j'ajoute même sur la balance tes deux amis.

Naruto avait le sentiment de bouillonner et que sa tête était à deux doigts d'exploser, il posa sa coupe de champagne et s'éloigna précipitamment.

-Attend ! S'exclama le « journaliste » en lui retenant le poignet. On oublie cette histoire d'interview, prenons juste en compte ma seconde proposition ok ?

Le blond se dégagea doucement mais fermement.

-Il…Il faut que j'y aille. Souffla-t-il péniblement.  
>-Alors quoi, parce que ce type t'a accordé une ou deux nuits tu penses que tu n'auras plus jamais à te faire baiser par d'autres ? Cracha l'argenté.<p>

Son ton n'avait plus rien de charmant et il ne semblait plus enclin à la séduction.

-Dans quelques jours tu ne seras de rien de plus qu'une pute sur le marché et crois moi, à ce moment là tu écarteras les jambes comme une chienne en me suppliant de te prendre !

Mikoto était offusquée et surtout hors d'elle.

Elle était sortie des toilettes il y a peu et avait assisté avec surprise puis indignation à l'altercation.

Elle s'apprêtait à intervenir lorsqu'à sa grande surprise son fils fit son apparition.

-Alors on attire mon petit ami dans des coins sombres ? Lança-t-il.

Naruto ne savait pas quand ni comment son client était arrivé mais il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour sentir qu'il était hors de lui.

Sa colère était palpable, il avait presque le sentiment qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre les mains pour la toucher et cette constatation l'affola un peu plus.

Il allait passer un sale moment.

Lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier se rapprocher, il se tendit immédiatement, arrêtant presque de respirer.

Mais lorsqu'un bras se plaça nonchalamment autour de ses hanches il crut tomber des nues.

-Vous faites partie de mes meilleurs ventes, il est normal que je sois curieux de connaitre celui qui a volé votre cœur. Sourit malicieusement l'interpelé. Et je dois avouer que je comprends mieux ce soudain retour dans le rang !  
>-Ne vous fatiguez pas. Claqua Sasuke. J'ai suivi votre conversation depuis le début.<br>-OOPS ! Rit l'autre. Je suis démasqué !

L'Uchiwa caressa légèrement les reins du blond de longues secondes en se faufilant sous sa chemise avant de se détacher pour avancer vers le trentenaire.

-Je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'une ordure comme vous comprenne que chaque être humain mérite le respect et je suis sûr que malheureusement Naru a l'habitude d'encaisser ce genre de propos. Commença-t-il.

Kabuto offrit au blond un sourire méprisant.

-Seulement maintenant il sort avec moi, ce qui implique que lui manquer de respect revient à manquer de respect à ma famille et je suis sûre que vous comprenez parfaitement ce qu'un tel acte pourrait engendrer. Poursuivit le brun d'un ton glacial.

Le paparazzi ne souriait plus du tout.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le brun prenne la défense de quelqu'un et encore moins celle d'une simple _pute_ sans importance.

Ne devrait-il pas plutôt s'inquiéter de ce qu'il pourrait révéler dans ses magazines au lieu de s'en faire pour ce gamin ?

-Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'il vous viendrait à l'esprit de demander à ma mère d'écarter les cuisses pour vous ?

Le trentenaire secoua la tête en reculant machinalement.

-Ni de poser aussi vulgairement les mains sur mon frère ?

L'autre niait avec une telle force que sa nuque donnait l'impression d'être prête à se disloquer.

_« Il sera sans doute bon pour un torticolis »_ Songea Mikoto en souriant.

Naruto regardait la scène totalement interloqué.

Est-ce que son client venait en quelque sorte de prendre sa défense ?

Il devait forcement être en train d'halluciner.

-Puisque vous semblez si compréhensif je vais vous offrir un scoop ! S'exclama soudainement Sasuke en souriant.

Kabuto tressaillit.

Il n'était pas du tout rassuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre surtout s'il se fiait au regard assassin du brun et à son aura quasi meurtrière.

L'Uchiwa avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'homme d'affaire en le regardant droit dans les yeux et malgré son envie de fuir ce dernier fut incapable de bouger.

-Le genre d'information inédite que je souhaite partager avec le plus grand nombre…Souffla-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

L'homme d'affaire déglutit alors que l'autre se rapprochait doucement de son oreille bien qu'il n'ait nullement l'intention de chuchoter.

Bien au contraire.

-Je sais que je suis connu pour mon impassibilité…Commença-t-il. Mais en réalité je suis plutôt colérique et assez possessif…

Mikoto et Naruto grimacèrent en entendant le gémissement de douleur que laissa échapper l'argenté lorsque le chanteur lui broya l'épaule.

-Donc lorsqu'une sous merde dans ton genre se permet de toucher MON copain pour ensuite lui faire des avances vulgaires et déplacées, ça a tendance à me rendre **vraiment** jaloux.

Il appuya un peu plus fort et l'autre sanglota.

Le doré ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son client était vraiment convaincant en petit ami possessif.

Même lui qui tenait pourtant un rôle principal dans leur mascarade était à deux doigts de le prendre au sérieux.

Il était à deux doigts de sentir des _papillons_ s'envoler dans le creux de son ventre.

Le paparazzi lui ne semblait pas douter.

Il avait tout fait pour voir Sasuke perdre son légendaire contrôle et ainsi en faire une couverture choc pour ses magazines mais à présent il priait pour que ce dernier réussisse à garder son calme.

-Et tu sais ce qui arrive à ceux qui éveillent ma jalousie ? Continua l'autre en le regardant de nouveau droit dans les yeux. Ils finissent aussi dans les journaux...

Il marqua une légère pause, se délectant de la peur de son vis-à-vis.

-A la rubrique nécrologique ! Acheva-t-il durement avant de s'éloigner.

Kabuto était dans le métier depuis longtemps et avait fréquenté assez de gens dangereux pour différencier une menace en l'air et une promesse inquiétante.

Neji était l'héritier d'une puissante mafia et personne n'ignorait ses liens avec le plus jeune de la famille Uchiwa.

La rumeur disait que si vous mettiez Sasuke en colère il détruisait votre vie, alors à quoi fallait-il s'attendre s'il vous menaçait de mort ?

Pour être honnête il avait finit par se persuader qu'il était impossible pour le brun de s'emporter ou d'être physiquement dangereux mais à présent…

On avait fait irruption chez lui, saccagé son bureau, piégé sa voiture et même enlevé sans que jamais il ne cède et quelques mots de ce gamin avaient suffit à la faire trembler et sangloter comme une fillette !

Le gamin en question s'éloigna totalement de lui avant de s'exclamer en souriant.

-Je me demande si nous finirons par y voir votre nom plus tôt que prévu !

Kabuto tenta de sourire en portant une main à son épaule douloureuse avant de s'adresser au blond.

-Je…je ne pense pas que nous…que nous nous reverrons mais j'ai…

Il s'arrêta de balbutier quelques secondes pour essayer de se calmer.

-J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance !

Naruto était surpris mais surtout gêné.

La situation le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise sans compter qu'il était persuadé que cette histoire était loin d'être finie.

Le paparazzi n'allait pas en restait là, c'était une évidence.

Perdu dans ses pensés, les yeux rivés sur l'homme d'affaire qui s'éloignait il tressaillit lorsque son client lui attrapa la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite.

Mikoto les suivit du regard en souriant avant de quitter sa cachette, soulageant ainsi son garde du corps qui préférait ne pas penser à la réaction du premier ministre s'il apprenait qu'il avait été collé contre sa femme aussi longtemps.

Un long frisson lui traversa l'échine.

Le cadet de la famille n'était pas le seul à être _exagérément _possessif.

-Hey Hidan ça va ? Siffla une voix dans son oreillette. Tu es tout rouge !

Il fit un discret geste peu poli vers un angle de mur ou se cachait une caméra et plusieurs rires moqueurs lui parvinrent en réponse.

**W**

Naruto se laissait trainer depuis plusieurs minutes par son client dans les couloirs de l'immense demeure en tentant de se préparer le plus possible à encaisser sa colère.

Comment allait-il gérer ça ?

Est-ce que le brun allait le lâcher en pâture à la presse ? Ou carrément le faire disparaitre ?

Il était sûr que Neji se ferait un plaisir de jeter son corps au fond d'une quelconque baie à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici.

Un bruit de porte qui claque le fit revenir à la réalité.

Apparemment son client avait trouvé un lieu où laisser exploser sa colère, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'accorder de l'attention à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PREND ? Hurla le brun réellement hors de lui en balançant sa veste au sol.

_« Ce qui lui prenait ?»_ Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment la question.

Bien que perplexe il tenta quand même de s'expliquer.

-Je suis désolé…Je ne pensais pas qu'il découvrirait la vérité sur notre relation, ni même qu'il s'y intéresserait et je…  
>-Tu plaisantes ? L'interrompit Sasuke.<p>

Le regard perdu que lui lança le doré sembla être la goutte d'eau en trop.

-Ce que je veux savoir c'est… POURQUOI TU AS LAISSE CETTE ENFLURE TE TRAITER COMME CA ?

Machinalement, Naruto fit un pas en arrière.

-Hein ? Lâcha-t-il abasourdi.

L'Uchiwa soupira.

-Ce type ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas remis à sa place ?

Le blond écoutait son client sans le comprendre.

Les mots qu'il prononçait n'avait aucun sens pour lui, un peu comme s'il parlait une autre langue ou qu'un autre s'exprimait à sa place.

-Je…Je ne comprends pas…Balbutia-t-il alors qu'il sentait une forme d'agacement voire de colère naitre en lui.  
>-Est-ce que ça ne t'a pas gêné ? Cria son client.<p>

Le doré se mordit la lèvre.

-Ou peut-être que ça t'a plu ? Insista l'autre sur le même ton.

Le blond serra les poings.

-Je te demande si tu as aimé ça ?! Claqua le brun durement. Te faire toucher par cet enfoiré ?!

L'Uzumaki expira fortement avant de relever la tête pour planter son regard directement dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-ET VOUS VOULIEZ QUE JE FASSE QUOI ? Hurla-t-il.

Sasuke tressaillit, plus troublé par les yeux bleus mouillés fixés sur lui que par la colère du blond.

Sans compter qu'après des heures d'entrainement pour réussir à lui faire dire « tu », celui-ci avait repris le vouvoiement.

-Comme vous et tous les autres aimez me le rappeler, je ne suis qu'une pute monsieur. Poursuivit ce dernier. Cela fait des années que je gère des situations bien plus difficiles que celle-ci et des hommes encore plus écœurants que ce Kabuto.

Il frotta légèrement ses mains moites sur son jeans avant de poursuivre.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'énerver ou de me plaindre ! Peu importe à quel point je suis humilié ou dégouté… Peu importe ce que je ressens…

Il fit une légère pause, ses poings se serrèrent de nouveau.

-Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que…  
>-MAIS APPELLE MOI BORDEL ! L'interrompit Sasuke.<p>

La surprise fut telle que toute la colère du doré s'évanouit brusquement pour le laisser de nouveau totalement perdu face à la mine sérieuse de son client.

Ce dernier desserra sa cravate.

-Je me doute que ce genre de chose doit t'arriver souvent, alors la prochaine fois préviens moi. Souffla-t-il. Même si c'est juste un type lourd dont tu peux te débarrasser seul, même si je ne suis pas avec toi… Appelle-moi !

Il joua anxieusement avec sa montre sous le regard ahuri de Naruto.

-Je peux…Je _**veux**_ gérer ça. Poursuivit-il. Les autres, tous les types comme ce Kabuto, ne te souci plus d'eux ! S'il le faut, je les ferais tous disparaitre !

L'autre secoua nerveusement la tête avant de porter machinalement une main à son cœur.

Si ce type continuait, il allait faire une crise de panique !

Il recula encore de quelques pas l'air aussi perdu qu'un animal pris entre les phares d'une voiture.

Pourquoi fallait-il que le chanteur finisse toujours par lui retourner les entrailles ?

Plus le temps passait et plus l'angoisse qui l'envahissait à ses côtés prenait de la place.

C'était perturbant…

**Trop** perturbant.

Et les paroles de Shikamaru qui tournaient à nouveau en boucle dans son esprit, faisant écho aux battements effrénés de son cœur, n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

Il trébucha légèrement et se rattrapa de justesse au dossier d'un impressionnant fauteuil en cuir.

-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta son client.

Il secoua de nouveau la tête en lui faisant signe de ne pas s'approcher tandis qu'il tentait laborieusement de respirer avec calme.

_« Tu seras toujours mon unique trésor, Amour »_

Il gémit presque de frustration.

Il ne voulait pas penser à lui !

Plus jamais !

Et surtout pas maintenant…

_« Puisque je suis là, ces choses ne comptent plus ! »_

Le brun l'observa quelques secondes, semblant réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il devait ou non faire avant de se diriger calmement vers un coin de la pièce où se trouvait leurs affaires respectives.

Il fouilla dans les siennes pour y sortir son second téléphone qu'il plaça sur la station d'accueil.

-On l'a enregistrée cette nuit. Lança-t-il. Ce n'est ni la version finale, ni la studio mais j'apprécierais d'avoir ton avis.

Il ne savait pas si le blond l'avait entendu ou du moins s'il avait réussir à saisir le sens de ses mots, mais il appuya tout de même avec appréhension sur lecture.

Naruto tenta de se raccrocher aux premières notes de musique pour ne pas sombrer d'avantage, fermant les yeux avec force comme si ce simple geste suffirait à faire disparaitre les souvenirs qui affluaient.

Il sursauta légèrement en sentant son client derrière lui et voulu une fois de plus le fuir mais une simple main posée sur son bras gauche le figea totalement.

_You want your independence  
><em>_**Tu veux ton indépendance**__  
>But you wont let me let you go<br>__**Mais tu ne me laisseras pas te laisser partir  
><strong>__You wanna test the waters  
><em>_**Tu veux tester les eaux**__  
>And leave it on the empty shores<br>__**Et le laisser sur les rivages vides**_

La main glissa dans une caresse jusqu'à son poing qu'elle desserra en se glissant doucement entre ses doigts.

Naruto expira bruyamment et le bras libre de Sasuke s'enroula autour de ses hanches, rapprochant un peu plus leurs corps.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Souffla-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Le doré ne dit rien, mais le brun jugea que le sentir tressaillir était une réponse plus que satisfaisante et il sourit doucement en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe avant de l'enlacer plus franchement.

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
><em>_**Mais je prendrai mon temps si tu le veux**__  
>And I'll give you what ever you need<br>__**Et je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin**__  
>And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you<br>__**Et j'attendrai une vie pour te le donner**__  
>Give in to you<br>__**Te le donner**_

Le chanteur se balançait légèrement de gauche à droite et l'Uzumaki avait le sentiment d'être bercé dans quelque chose de doux et rassurant.

Malgré cette sensation affolante au creux du ventre il se sentait plus apaisé.

-Danse avec moi…Murmura son client en saisissant l'une de ses mains sur laquelle il déposa un baiser.

Le doré se laissa faire un peu perdu, avec l'impression d'avoir bu.

Il avait chaud, sa tête tournait un peu, son esprit était embrouillé et aucune pensé cohérente ne semblait pouvoir y naitre.

Il n'avait jamais pu goutter à une seule goutte d'alcool mais c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'ivresse légère.

Celle qui ne vous rend pas malade le lendemain, qui vous rend plus léger, qui semble vous libérer, vous réchauffer même.

Celle qui donne le courage de tout oser et qui pendant quelques heures efface la douleur et les souvenirs.

Il était ivre.

De quoi ?

Il n'en savait rien, mais c'était la seule explication à sa situation actuelle.

Lui et son client dansant dans une bulle comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

_You think that you're the sun  
><em>_**Tu penses que tu es le soleil**__  
>The whole world revolves around you<br>__**Le monde entier tourne autour de toi**__  
>The center of attention<br>__**Le centre de l'attention**__  
>And everything is drawn to you<br>__**Et tout est dessiné pour toi**_

Sasuke raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches avant de l'attirer contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient presque entièrement collés l'un à l'autre.

Naruto hésita quelques secondes avant de laisser tomber sa tête contre le haut de son torse.

Il ne pensait plus à rien et c'était agréable.

Tout anesthésier le temps d'une danse, c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

Ce dont il avait le plus besoin ce soir.

Comme lorsqu'ils avaient fait face à Kabuto, le brun passa la barrière de sa chemise pour caresser le creux de ses reins et la pression de ses mains sur la nuque de ce dernier se fit plus forte.

-C'est fascinant…La façon dont la musique agit sur toi…Souffla l'Uchiwa avant de chantonner en chuchotant presque, le passage suivant de la chanson.

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
><em>_**Mais je prendrai mon temps si tu le veux**__  
>And I'll give you what ever you need<br>__**Et je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin**__  
>And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you<br>__**Et j'attendrai une vie pour te le donner**__  
>Give in to you<br>__**Te le donner**_

Sasuke sentait le blond frissonner contre lui, la chair de poule se formait là où ses doigts le caressaient et il adorait ça.

C'était une sensation que le rendait fébrile.

A la fois sûr de lui et incertain.

Une partie de lui semblait savoir ce qu'elle devait faire et l'autre tentait par tous les moyens de garder le contrôle, comme toute les fois où ça concernait le doré.

Il sentit son cavalier bouger et se détacha légèrement de lui pour pouvoir lui faire face.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et une fois de plus le brun sentit son cœur lui échapper.

Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles et vit Naruto froncer légèrement les sourcils avant de se toucher les yeux.

Il semblait surpris et Sasuke comprit qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait, il lui sourit donc doucement et enlaça leurs mains.

_But I'll take my time if you want to  
><em>_**Mais je prendrai mon temps si tu le veux**__  
>And I'll give you what ever you need<br>__**Et je te donnerai tout ce dont tu as besoin**__  
>And I'll wait a lifetime to give it to you<br>__**Et j'attendrai une vie pour te le donner**__  
>Give in to you<br>__**Te le donner**_

Naruto avait vraiment l'air détendu et le chanteur appréciait de le voir comme ça en sa présence.

Les fois où le blond se laissait aller avec lui étaient rares et ça n'arrivait que lorsqu'ils finissaient dans un lit.

Malgré tout le sexe qu'ils avaient pu partager, le brun savaient qu'ils commençaient à peine à se rapprocher, à apprendre à se faire confiance.

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux et le vit fermer les yeux d'un air serein, puis il contempla de longues secondes et avec minutie son visage en laissant glisser ses doigts là où son regard se posait.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ensuite délicatement celles de son cavalier qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

_I will wait a lifetime  
><em>_**J'attendrai une vie**__  
>And I would wait for you<br>__**Et je t'attendrai**_

Le contact avait été bref et rapide mais suffisant pour faire sortir Naruto de sa torpeur.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Le brun était son client et il avait donc le droit de l'embrasser mais l'idée même lui paraissait surréaliste.

Les règles instaurées par le chanteur lors de leur première rencontre tournoyaient en boucle dans sa tête.

_« Le jour où Sasuke Uchiwa embrassera une pute n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! »_

Malgré son air perdu l'autre déposa une fois de plus un baiser sur sa bouche, une main calée sur sa nuque.

Que devait-il faire ?  
>Juste se laisser faire et ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il s'éloigne ?<p>

Mais cette fois ci son client semblait désirer plus qu'un chaste baiser et au bout de quelques secondes il dut presque machinalement ouvrir la bouche.

_« Évitez de laisser trainer vos mains sur moi à moins que je ne vous le demande et surtout, règle numéro un NE JAMAIS M'EMBRASSER ! »_

_I will wait a lifetime  
><em>_**J'attendrai une vie**__  
>And I would wait for you<br>__**Et je t'attendrai**_

Naruto se laissa faire sans bouger forçant ainsi le brun à se détacher un instant de ses lèvres pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Bien que tenté de fuir le blond ne détourna pas le regard et malgré les orbes noirs fixés sur lui il sentit ses muscles se relâcher peu à peu.

Sasuke l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois ci, il n'hésita que quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche et finir par timidement répondre au baiser.

_I will wait a lifetime  
><em>_**J'attendrai une vie**__  
>And I would wait for you<br>__**Et je t'attendrai**_

Rapidement il se retrouva de nouveau collé contre son client, ses deux mains fermement nouées autour de sa nuque, tandis que celles de ce dernier s'égaraient dans ses cheveux et sur ses reins.

Le baiser était très lent et étrangement doux en parfait accord avec l'ambiance et ce qui pouvait se dégageait de ceux qui le partageaient.

C'était comme une première rencontre, une découverte.

Le sentiment de partir à la recherche de quelque chose de précis sans toutefois savoir quoi.

Sasuke n'était pour une fois pas déchiré entre ses envies et son besoin de contrôle et Naruto ne pensait plus à rien.

Approfondir ce baiser c'était se griser un peu plus et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il avait la meilleure des excuses.

Il était ivre.

_I will wait a lifetime for you  
><em>_**J'attendrai une vie pour toi**_

**W**

Naruto ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation.

Dans la peau d'un adolescent embrassant son petit ami pendant des heures en oubliant le reste du monde.

C'était insouciant, léger, doux et passionné.

Comme lorsqu'il avait quatorze ans, était rempli d'espoir, de rêves et qu'il croyait encore au grand amour.

C'était agréable de retrouver cette impression que tout était possible, que l'avenir lui ouvrait les bras et que son cœur pouvait servir à autre chose qu'à simplement le maintenir en vie.

Depuis combien de temps s'embrassaient-t-ils à perdre haleine comme si demain n'existait pas ?

Ils avaient tous les deux atterris dans l'un des canapés, le blond installé sur les genoux de son client et leurs lèvres ne s'étaient presque pas quitté depuis.

A peine quelques secondes, à peine le temps de ressentir le manque.

Ce n'était qu'un contrat et dans le meilleur des cas ça durerait tout juste trois mois.

Ça ne voulait absolument rien dire, ce n'était pas réel

Ce n'était qu'un rôle qu'il jouait.

Voilà ce qu'avait tenté de se répéter Naruto avant que tout ne finisse par disparaitre, effacé par la langue de Sasuke cajolant la sienne, ses mains chaudes caressant sa peau et l'enivrante douceur qui flottait autour de leur deux corps enlacés.

Le chanteur l'attira un peu plus vers lui, l'installant sur le haut de ses cuisses, ses lèvres glissant vers sa nuque.

-Je suis désolé que notre première soirée soit à ce point raté… Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Je promets de me rattraper.

Il frotta doucement son nez contre le col de la chemise du doré pour accéder au plus de peau possible, avant de soupirer de plaisir en fermant les yeux, la tête calée contre son cou.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent en silence, le chanteur n'avait pas bougé et le blond tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par toute la tendresse qui affluait en lui.

-Fatigué ? Finit-il par souffler en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns.

Sasuke hocha doucement la tête, le chatouillant agréablement au passage.

-Je n'ai pas pu dormir ces derniers jours… Souffla-t-il d'une voix endormie. J'étais inquiet.

Naruto savait que c'était à cause de lui.

Que d'une certaine façon, sa fuite de la dernière fois l'avait angoissé, aggravant ainsi ses insomnies.

-Pardon. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix faible.

L'Uchiwa releva doucement la tête vers lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés et il baissa les yeux en se mordant les lèvres.

-Je suppose que j'y suis au moins un peu pour quelque chose…

-C'est complètement de ta faute, oui ! Répondit le brun en l'attrapant délicatement par le menton.

L'autre parut un peu plus touché encore mais le chanteur poursuivit en lui souriant.

-Vu que lorsque tu es avec moi je dors comme un bébé, tu vas devoir prendre la responsabilité de toutes les nuits blanches que j'ai passées depuis une bonne dizaine d'années !

Naruto resta quelques secondes hébété et le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre.

-Alors ne songe même pas à passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit loin de moi. Souffla-t-il contre sa bouche en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Intimidé, le blond hocha simplement la tête alors que Sasuke comblait l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, presque au ralenti, et le doré oublia encore qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rôle éphémère, laissant son client l'entrainer avec lui en s'allongeant sur le canapé.

Car après tout, temporaire ou non ça n'avait pas d'importance !

A cet instant précis, le chanteur et lui étaient en couple.

* * *

><p>Musique : "Center of attention" by Jackson Waters<p> 


	11. Chapter 10 Two Hearts

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span>Genre:<span> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_.  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<br>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span>Raiting:<span> Entre M et Ma...  
><span>Warning:<span> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span>Résumé:<span> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Bon autant le chapitre précédent était guimauve et chou autant celui-ci... Arg je dois vraiment juste m'en débarrasser! Les choses avaient plutôt bien commencé mais j'ai fini par chialer de frustration! Donc pardon de l'avoir fait court et pas vraiment très bon (pour ne pas dire mauvais) mais promis ce n'était pas par manque d'implication ou d'envie!<strong>

**Note 2 : Je sais que beaucoup vont être en mode WTF et que d'autres vont même fuir, mais je suppose qu'à force plus rien (ou presque) ne vous étonne!**

**Note 3 : Le "show" de Kiba m'a rendu folle! Nan vraiment j'avais tout fais pour ne jamais avoir à écrire ce genre de scène mais là je n'ai pas eu le choix et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: PLUS JAMAIS! C'est l'horreur et je ne suis vraiment vraiment pas douée pour ça! Je préfère encore les lemons je crois! Bref j'espère que ça ne sera pas trop ridicule à lire... Je ne voulais pas quelque chose de trop "masculin" et "viril" mais je ne voulais pas non plus que ça fasse « cage aux folles » Au final c'est juste pourri u_u**

**Note 4 : Cette fois ci ce n'est pas Sasuke mais Naru qui joue les psychos! ^^**

**Note 5 : Pour les avancements des autres projets : **

**Ceux en ligne : « Harem » 10 % / « INTL » 20% / « Life starts now » 5% / « L'Ange » 5% / « Destinés » 0% /**

**Pour les projets pas encore mis en ligne donc que vous ne connaissez pas encore : **

**« Apprivoiser son maitre » 2/3  
>« Les hommes de ma vie et lui » prologue+28  
>« Quelques notes sur un piano » 23  
>« Best friend bad idea » 16  
>« Somebody to die for » 216 (minimum)  
>« Broken dolls and big bad <strong>**Wolves » 2/12  
>« Darkness sanctuary » prologue12 **

**Note 6 : J'espère que je n'ai pas fais d'erreur avec les prénoms et tout ça vu que comme toujours je me perds entre les différentes versions u_u**

* * *

><p>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<p>

Whatever they say

Chapitre 10

**Two Hearts**

Sasuke sourit en passant ses doigts dans les mèches blondes de Naruto, profondément endormi à ses côtés. Ce dernier avait succombé au sommeil bien avant lui et le chanteur était heureux d'avoir pu le déplacer jusqu'au lit sans le réveiller avant de s'endormir à son tour.

C'était un employé envoyé à la demande de sa mère qui l'avait sorti du sommeil et depuis environ une demi heure, il griffonnait sur une feuille les paroles d'une nouvelle chanson, allongé près du blond sur lequel son regard de se perdait avec délice.

Comme toujours, les réveils près du doré étaient magiques, et bien qu'il soit environ minuit, il ne regrettait pas cette petite « sieste » improvisée qui semblait avoir effacé toute sa fatigue et son stress.

Il sourit, voyant Naruto nouer son petit doigt au sien dans une moue de bébé et instinctivement ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front puis sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste et aérien. Une douce odeur de cerise lui chatouilla les narines et il inspira profondément, se demandant comment il avait fais toutes ces années pour détester un fruit à l'odeur si agréable.

Mais soudain, son sourire se figea, les traits détendu de l'endormi ayant laissés place à des sourcils froncés et une expression douloureuse. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif, serrant plus fort le doigt du chanteur qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, guettant avec attention ses réactions.

Comme la dernière fois il murmurait des choses inaudibles mais qui semblaient lui faire du mal et encore une fois, le brun se pencha pour essayer de le comprendre.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait de la même personne ? Celle qui terrifiait ses amis et lui avait fais tant de mal ?

Ce « lui » qu'il avait supplié de rester avant de se réveiller en pleurs ?

Sasuke serra le poing, partagé entre l'envie de le réveiller et sa crainte qu'il ne réagisse comme l'autre fois. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir fuir, de le voir distant et enfermé dans ses souvenirs. Pas envie qu'il le repousse et qu'il pleure pour un autre.

Un petit cri échappa à Naruto qui s'agita plus violemment, une larme coulant déjà sur sa joue. Et avant que le chanteur ne puisse réagir il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant, l'air terrorisé. Le brun se figea presque, le bras levé vers lui, n'osant plus bouger par peur que l'autre ne réagisse mal.

Le blond avait les yeux grands ouverts mais il n'était pas vraiment conscient, encore perdu dans le sommeil, perdu dans son cauchemar. Il tremblait, le corps en sueur, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement et avec force, le souffle court et les joues mouillées.

L'Uchiwa glissa timidement un doigt vers sa main, s'attendant à se faire violemment repousser. Le doré sursauta, poussant un nouveau cri de terreur mais à sa grande surprise, lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui il parut se calmer un peu. Doucement, la peur laissa place au soulagement, un sourire rayonnant et surtout rassuré se dessina sur ses lèvres, bloquant un instant la respiration du chanteur.

-Sasuke ! S'exclama Naruto avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

Il s'accrocha avec force, ses mains serrées derrière sa nuque alors qu'il se collait de plus en plus à lui, frottant sa joue contre sa peau comme un chaton.

Le brun eut le sentiment que l'espace d'un instant le monde entier s'était figé. Que la terre ne tournait plus et qu'ils étaient seuls dans l'univers.

Juste lui et Naruto.

Ce n'était même pas le fait d'entendre le blond prononcer son nom pour la première fois. C'était le ton soulagé, l'apaisement sur son visage, l'émotion dans sa voix et le sourire qu'il lui avait offert.

Il était terrorisé mais en le reconnaissant toute sa peur semblait avoir disparue et le constat lui donnait autant envie de rire que de pleurer.

Il avait confiance en lui.

Au lieu de le repousser, de se réveiller et de le fuir, il s'était senti apaisé, rassuré par sa présence et s'était réfugié dans ses bras.

Lui.

Sa présence à lui.

Tout cela tournait en boucle dans son esprit, accentuant les papillons dans son ventre et les tambours dans sa poitrine.

Sentant les bras du blond retomber sur ses épaules, Sasuke se rendit compte qu'il s'était « rendormi » reprenant sereinement le court de sa nuit. D'un geste vif il fit tomber sa feuille et son stylo au sol puis s'allongea, faisant de même avec le corps du doré, délicatement serré contre lui. Il cala sa tête contre son cou et glissa doucement ses mains sous son-tee-shirt au niveau de ses reins, souriant lorsque Naruto emmêla leurs jambes, passant la droite entre les siennes.

Une fois la lumière éteinte, il embrassa tendrement sa main, fermant les yeux en se promettant de tout faire pour effacer ce fantôme des cauchemars et de la vie du blond.

Hélas quelques minutes après seulement, son téléphone posé près de sa tête, vibra contre son oreille. Il grogna en l'attrapant pour l'éteindre, prenant tout de même la peine de lire le message reçu pour être sûr de ne pas louper une urgence.

Voyant les quelques mots de Neji il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

Délicatement, il se sépara de Naruto, faisant bien gaffe à ne pas le réveiller avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre pour se diriger vers une pièce située un peu plus loin.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il directement, à peine la porte refermée.

Le bassiste assis dans un fauteuil une cigarette à la main se leva immédiatement.

-C'est au sujet de ton blond ! Lança-t-il. Enfin pas directement, mais ça a un rapport.

L'Uchiwa se contenta de froncer les sourcils et l'autre comprit qu'il devait poursuivre.

-Hier, j'étais à une soirée familiale et j'ai croisé cet homme, ce Kakashi…

Une « soirée familiale » dans la bouche de Neji, ça voulait dire une réunion de criminels, le genre de petite fête qui ne prévoit pas de cartons d'invitations et où l'on ne peut pas s'incruster. Une soirée fermée aux gens « honnêtes » et aux « voyous », réunissant des personnes du même « milieu ».

Mafia, grand banditisme, crime organisé, voilà le type de « famille » qui se réunissait lors de ses événements.

Alors qu'est ce que le parrain de Naruto faisait là bas ?

-C'est clairement un habitué, il était comme un poisson dans l'eau ! Ajouta le bassiste.

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu jamais vu avant ?

-Il n'a retiré son masque qu'au moment d'entrer dans le bureau de mon père, sans cette négligence je n'aurais jamais aperçu son visage !

-Le bureau de ton paternel ? Reprit le chanteur. C'est donc quelqu'un d'important !

-Ou de très dangereux…

Sasuke se perdit un instant dans ses pensés, sortant une cigarette du paquet posé sur un coin de table.

-Il faut que tu te méfie de ce Naruto ! Cette histoire est louche ! Lança Neji. Ce mec est riche mais sans emploi ! Il n'a jamais travaillé de sa vie et son casier judiciaire est totalement vierge !

Il desserra sa cravate, maudissant intérieurement ce genre de soirée officielle qui les forçait à se déguiser en pingouins.

-Ce n'est même pas un proxénète vu qu'il ne vend que Naruto ! Reprit-t-il vivement. Ça n'a aucun sens, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il peut gagner sa vie ! Et puisqu'il est aussi riche, pourquoi prostituer son propre filleul ? Pourquoi le faire souffrir alors que l'argent rapporté n'est qu'un pourboire à ses yeux ?

Neji était agacé, il n'aimait pas lorsque les choses lui échappaient, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas les comprendre, surtout si cela concernait ses proches.

-Il n'est pas dans la drogue, pas dans les armes ou le blanchiment… Son nom n'est associé à absolument rien ! Lança-t-il exaspéré. Pourtant on sait tous les deux que les quelques membres portant un masque au sein même de l'organisation sont ceux dont il faut le plus se méfier !

-Je le sens de puis le début… Souffla calmement le chanteur. Ce Kakashi, il est un peu comme moi, deux personnes dans le même corps.

-C'est surtout que ce type est un imposteur ! Il te ment sur tout depuis le début ! Hurla son ami. Et si lui te ment alors il en est de même pour Naruto ! Tu dois te débarrasser de cette pute !

Sasuke ignora ses propos, écrasant simplement sa cigarette dans l'un des cendriers.

-J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus…

-Tu ne peux

-Tu peux faire ça ou pas ?

Le bassiste soupira en serrant les poings.

-Ça va être compliqué avec mon père, mais tu sais que peu importe ce que je dois subir, je trouverais !

-Non. Lâcha simplement l'Uchiwa. Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça ! Ne te met pas en danger !

-C'est le moyen le plus rapide pour

-NON ! Tu peux utiliser tous les moyens que tu veux, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être blessé !

Le leader se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

-On a un album à enregistrer, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, mieux vaut que ce soit mortel ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir. Sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas !

Neji resta quelques secondes sans réagir, les yeux rivés sur la porte par laquelle son ami venait de disparaitre avant qu'un léger sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

-Un simple « je m'inquiète pour toi » aurait suffit… Souffla-t-il amusé.

**W**

Shino envoya un puissant coup de poing dans le visage de Kiba, tentant d'effacer le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ce dernier répondit avec la même force, visant l'estomac du batteur qui se plia en deux, non sans coincer son poignet dans sa main.

Toute la soirée il avait senti le regard insistant du strip-teaseur sur lui et malgré ses tentatives pour l'ignorer, il finissait toujours pas relever la tête, tombant sur son petit air moqueur et provocant.

La soirée avait été épouvantable, malgré la présence de Sakura à ses côtés et peu à peu tout son malaise, ses craintes et la peine que son face à face avec sa mère avait provoquée s'étaient mués en rage dévastatrice, dirigé vers Kiba. Alors il avait fini par craquer, le suivant vers l'un des jardins intérieurs où il l'avait vu disparaitre. L'autre l'avait évidement cherché, provoqué, agacé et ses nerfs avaient fini par lâcher.

Il tira sur son bras, le déséquilibrant alors que son genou s'enfonçait violemment dans son ventre, puis il le tordit en le coinçant dans son dos, le plaquant avec force contre un mur. L'autre gémit de douleur, son visage écorché sans douceur contre la pierre avant de laisser un ricanement franchir ses lèvres. Sa tête bascula vers l'arrière, atteignant brutalement le nez de Shino qui grogna, en le relâchant.

Il rit, se tournant pour le voir essuyer son sang, faisant de même avec le sien.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot entre eux, tout était dans leurs regards, dans leurs gestes, leur violence et leur rage. Tout était palpable, flottait autour, les enveloppant dans une bulle à part, les éloignant du reste du monde et de la raison. Ils ne semblaient plus capables de résonner, de penser au lieu où ils étaient, à la foule susceptible de les voir ou à la presse dont ils risquaient de faire la une dès le lendemain. Il n'y avait que ce trop plein incontrôlable qu'ils devaient évacuer, laisser exploser afin de respirer à nouveau.

Shino appuya avec force son bras contre la gorge de Kiba, le maintenant de nouveau contre le mur et malgré sa glotte écrasée, le strip-teaseur garda le même air provocateur, son regard amusé planté droit dans le sien. Agacé, le batteur laissa sa main prendre le relais, ses doigts se serrant avec rage autour du cou de son ennemi. Bien que suffoquant, l'autre saisit sa chemise, le tirant vers lui, faisant toucher brièvement leurs lèvres.

Déstabilisé, Shino écarquilla les yeux en le relâchant, se décollant de lui.

Kiba se massa la gorge en grimaçant se demandant si l'autre en avait enfin fini avec sa ridicule crise de rage puérile, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse lui demander, il se retrouva tirer sans douceur par les cheveux, une bouche avide dévorant la sienne.

Leurs lèvres s'étaient entrechoqué brutalement, Shino mordant jusqu'au sang celle de Kiba tandis que sa langue impatiente, violente tentait de se frayer un chemin vers la sienne. Le strip-teaseur voulut se raccrocher à l'épaule de son partenaire mais ce dernier l'en empêcha, bloquant son bras derrière son dos, mettant encore plus de violence dans leur baiser.

Puis soudain dans un sursaut, le batteur mit fin à leur échange, repoussant violemment Kiba, l'air horrifié. Il s'essuya la bouche sur la manche de sa veste, une moue dégoutée sur les lèvres avant de partir en courant, fuyant le plus loin possible en précisant au strip-teaseur qu'il le tuerait s'il osait parler de ça à quelqu'un.

Celui le regarda partir sans un mot, encore un peu sous le choc, puis il soupira en sortant son téléphone, cherchant dans son répertoire quelqu'un avec qui « s'amuser ».

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Sakura qui avait suivit Shino en le voyant entrer blessé et disparaitre à l'étage.

Ce dernier enleva sa chemise tâchée, la pliant en boule pour la mettre sous son nez en sang. Il se laissa tomber dans un canapé, basculant la tête en arrière, les doigts crispés sur le cuir.

-Shino… Souffla la jeune femme en s'installant près de lui, posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il soupira, la colère semblant laisser place à de la lassitude.

-J'ai embrassé un mec ! Lâcha-t-il.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux.

-Ici, à cette soirée ? S'exclama-t-elle. C'est lui qui t'a frappé ? Est-ce que quelqu'un vous à vu ? Est-ce que

Il serra sa main pour la faire taire.

-Désolée… Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu sais, dernièrement je me suis rendu compte que les choses étaient plus simples que ce que je pensais, qu'en fait je n'étais pas si refoulé que ça ! Lança-t-il. Depuis que je te connais, depuis que je me suis confié à toi, j'ai fais des choses que je pensais impossibles à réaliser et qui au final ne m'ont couté aucun effort !

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent sa déclaration.

-Tu m'as dis que je devais plus m'écouter, que je devais oser et contrairement à avant, cette idée ne m'a pas terrorisé. Poursuivit-il. J'avais le sentiment que je pouvais le faire, que j'en étais capable !

-Et tu regrettes ? C'était mauvais ? Il t'a repoussé ?

-Non, c'était bon… C'était même très bon…

-Mais ?

-Mais pourquoi ce mec bordel ?! Cria-t-il.

-Parce que tu en avais envie.

-NON ! Je…je…

Sa voix se cassa légèrement et il inspira profondément.

-Pas lui d'accord ? Juste…. Pas lui !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il me met hors de moi ! Qu'il se fout en permanence de ma gueule ! Qu'il adore me provoquer et que je suis incapable de résister ! Hurla-t-il en se relavant. Parce que plus je le vois et plus j'ai envie de le voir et que dès qu'on est dans la même pièce je ressens l'envie de lui faire mal se mêler à celle de le faire hurler de plaisir !

Malgré son ton, Sakura parut plus détendue.

-En gros, il te plait ! Lança-t-elle. Et apparemment tu lui plais aussi ! Alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête ?

-Hun ?

-C'est juste du sexe non ? Alors si c'est lui que ta queue veut tu ferais mieux de l'accepter ! Crois moi, quelque soit la puissance de ton cerveau, elle finira toujours pas gagner !

Un peu surpris par sa réponse et le langage utilisé, Shino se contenta de la regarder avec attention, les grands ouverts.

Elle soupira.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui reproches à ce type ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais elle le devança.

-Je veux dire en dehors du fait qu'il te plaise !

Le batteur sembla réfléchir, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

-Est-ce que c'est un enfoiré à la personnalité exécrable ? Est-ce qu'il est détestable ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il ne serait pas capable de garder ton secret, qu'il te vendrait ?

Le brun grimaça, assailli par différentes images de Kiba au fil des questions posées par son amie.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as à lui reprocher ?

Shino se laissa tomber dans le canapé en soupirant.

-Il me plait !

Sakura sourit.

-Il y a peu tu lui en voulais pour ça, mais maintenant ?

-Je pense toujours que je devrais rester loin de lui.

-Alors fais-le ! Trouve un autre mec et expérimente avec lui, ce n'est pas les candidats qui manquent ! Rétorqua la jeune femme.

Elle s'appuya sur son épaule et lui embrassa la joue, sa main se posant sur son cœur.

-Mais souviens toi, au final ce n'est pas ton cerveau qui aura le dernier mot et si ce n'est pas non plus ta queue alors…

Il tourna la tête vers elle, collant presque leurs visages, les sourcils froncés.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Un sourire tendre effleura ses lèvres.

-Je veux dire que je suis fière de toi !

**W**

Naruto sortit timidement de la salle de bain.

Il s'était réveillé il y a une demi heure dans un lit moelleux, la tête sur le torse de son client qui bouquinait comme si de rien n'était. Il avait balbutié, rougissant et extrêmement gêné mais le chanteur s'était simplement penché sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un rapide baiser avant de lui souffler un « bonjour » joyeux.

Ensuite, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait pour le petit déjeuner et lui avait proposé de prendre une douche. Le brun semblait si détendu qu'il n'avait presque pas ouvert la bouche, aussi surpris que troublé par son sourire et son aura apaisante.

Les baisers de la veille n'avaient cessé de le harceler le rendant aussi fébrile, nerveux et rouge qu'un adolescent face à son premier smack.

Comment allait-il faire face au leader maintenant ?

-Tu comptes rester planté là longtemps ?

Le blond sursauta en relevant la tête vers Sasuke qui le regardait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il était installé face à un énorme petit déjeuner et Naruto se fit la réflexion que même affamé ils ne pourraient venir à bout de tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Machinalement et toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensé, il s'assit à son tour, juste en face du chanteur, là où sa tasse l'attendait. Il le remercia pour le café, intimidé par son regard qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

-Tu es libre aujourd'hui ?

Le doré papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de la question.

-Nous n'avons pas cours aujourd'hui, seulement je ne sais pas si tu as quelque chose de prévu ou si je peux te kidnapper ! Expliqua l'Uchiwa.

Naruto frissonna.

Est-ce que c'était nouveau ? Pourquoi soudainement lui demander son avis ? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est ce que faisaient les couples ?

Avait-il réellement son mot à dire ? Pouvait-il simplement répondre non ?

-Si tu as déjà des projets ce n'est pas grave, on fera ça une autre fois.

Le blond n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas l'air chagriné qu'avait pris son client et cette sensation désagréable qui le traversait.

Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre.

Pas _du tout_ envie d'attendre.

Mais c'était naturel non ? Après tout personne ne refusait un rendez-vous avec son amoureux !

Il couina presque, son ventre se contractant au mot « amoureux » et il rougit face au regard surpris du chanteur.

-Je… je n'ai rien de prévu… Balbutia-t-il difficilement en jouant avec sa petite cuillère, les yeux rivés sur son café.

-Génial ! S'exclama Sasuke. Tu es donc tout à moi !

Il semblait vraiment heureux et lorsqu'en relevant la tête il vit son sourire rayonnant, Naruto sut qu'il ne regretterait pas son choix.

Le blond enfila son manteau en suivant le chanteur dans les couloirs de la résidence.

C'était étrange de redécouvrir certaines pièces sans les centaines d'invités, les serveurs et la musique.

Ils traversèrent assez rapidement, passant au milieu du personnel qui faisait disparaitre les traces de la soirée, mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'entré, la voix de Mikoto résonna derrière eux.

-On comptait filer sans même me dire en revoir ?

Naruto tressaillit, se figeant presque sur place.

Sasuke lui, se contenta de secouer la tête, avant de franchir les quelques pas le séparant de sa mère pour l'embrasser.

-Bon…bonjour ! Balbutia le doré, mal à l'aise.

-Bonjour ! Répondit-elle d'une voix claire et enjouée.

Elle se tourna vers son fils.

-Donc, si j'en crois les rumeurs, Naru n'est pas juste un ami comme tu me l'as assuré la dernière fois ?

Le chanteur roula des yeux.

-Tu comptes me bouder parce que je ne te tiens pas au courant de l'évolution de ma vie privé à la seconde près ?

-Non, je compte bouder car j'ai appris que mon fils avait enfin un petit ami par la presse à scandale ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Sans compter que lorsque je t'ai posé la question l'a dernière fois, tu as nié !

-Parce qu'à ce moment là, on n'était pas encore _vraiment _ensemble !

-C'est vrai ce mensonge ? Questionna Mikoto en se tournant vers le doré qui tentait de se faire tout petit.

Celui-ci hocha timidement la tête, évitant de croiser le regard de la femme d'affaire.

-Mais quand même, tu aurais dû me prévenir une fois les choses officialisées !

Sasuke soupira avant de passer un bras autour de la taille du blond, le collant ainsi contre son corps. L'autre hoqueta, cherchant à s'éloigner, mais le chanteur raffermit sa prise, regardant sa mère droit dans les yeux.

-Maman, je te présente Naruto ! Lança-t-il. Mon petit ami !

**W**

Naruto sourit, amusé par la dernière réplique de Sasuke.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un café discret pour profiter de leurs pâtisseries et le blond ne cessait de découvrir de nouvelles et agréables facettes à son client. Malgré certains regards ou appareils braqués sur eux et quelques clients tenant entre leurs mains des magazines people avec leurs photos en couverture il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise, oubliant peu à peu le reste du monde et sa gêne des débuts.

Il discutait depuis près de deux heures dans une ambiance détendue et tout était absolument parfait !

Enfin _presque _tout.

La présence insistante et envahissante du serveur qui semblait à deux doigts de se jeter aux pieds du chanteur pour attirer son attention, commençait sérieusement à agacer le doré qui se retenait difficilement de lui envoyer son verre à la figure pour le rafraichir.

-Je ne sais pas s'il veut un autographe ou un scoop mais c'est à la limite du supportable ! S'exclama l'Uchiwa.

Naruto releva la tête vers lui, surpris de voir qu'il avait bel et bien remarqué le manège de l'employé.

Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas alors ?

-En fait, je crois qu'il est simplement en train de te draguer. Rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

-Vraiment ? Et bien je dois dire que sa technique laisse à désirer ! Un peu trop lourd comme approche !

-D'un autre côté, tu l'as poussé jusqu'au désespoir…

-Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'être aveugle au reste du monde lorsque je suis en si bonne compagnie !

-Oh et est ce que tu ressors le même genre de numéro à toutes tes conquêtes ?

-Seulement à mon très charmant petit ami à qui je compte bien rester fidèle !

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, maudissant les papillons qui lui chatouillaient le ventre et son stupide cœur qui s'emballait.

Ils ne faisaient que jouer, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'emporter ! Aucune raison de se sentir aussi ridiculement joyeux !

-D'ailleurs, est ce que je dois m'inquiéter de voir que ce fameux petit ami ne se semble absolument pas gêné par le fait qu'on cherche à me séduire juste sous ses yeux ? Continua le chanteur sur le même ton léger. Ne devrait-il pas être un minimum jaloux ?

-Tu aimerais ? Sourit le doré. Est-ce que je dois me lever et piquer une crise ?

-Et bien, si mon chéri n'est pas du genre jaloux, je ferais avec ! Je suis le sans doute pour bien plus que deux, donc ça rééquilibrera les choses.

Naruto tenta de ne pas perdre pied face au « chéri » soufflé avec tant de naturel par son client, s'accrochant discrètement à l'un des pieds de la table.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment que je ne le suis pas… Ça dépend juste des situations et des relations. Lâcha-t-il. Je peux tout aussi bien être hystérique qu'indifférent !

-Et bien j'espère pour moi que ton degré d'affection ne se mesure pas par rapport à ton taux de jalousie !

Sasuke lui offrit une fausse moue malheureuse et surtout adorable.

-Puis franchement, comment ne pas être jaloux lorsque l'on sort avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que moi ?

La dernière réplique avait bien entendu aussi été lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais le brun craignait quand même que Naruto ne l'interprète mal. Il essayait difficilement de se défaire de son image de gosse de riches prétentieux et impoli et ne voulait pas que ses efforts soient détruis aussi facilement.

Il jeta donc un regard anxieux au blond.

Ce dernier posa ses coudes sur la table pour caler son visage entre ses mains, s'avançant ainsi vers lui, puis l'observa de longues secondes, détaillant son visage avec attention, attirant de plus en plus de rougeur sur ses joues.

Le chanteur ne bougeait plus, comme figé face au regard bleu fixé sur lui. Ses mains moites étaient accrochées à son jeans gris alors que son souffle franchissait péniblement ses lèvres entre-ouvertes.

-Tu as raison, une telle perfection mérite vraiment d'être protégée ! Finit par s'exclamer le doré en s'éloignant doucement. Je jure d'arracher la tête de tous ceux qui te dragueront à partir de maintenant !

Et comme si ses propos n'étaient pas suffisants pour retourner complètement le cerveau et les entrailles de Sasuke, il lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Un de ceux auxquels il n'avait encore jamais eu droit.

-Je… je reviens ! Lança le brun en tentant difficilement de ne pas bégayer.

Naruto le regarda fuir, soulagé dans un sens de pouvoir avoir quelques minutes seul pour se ressaisir.

Machinalement, il porta une main à son cœur hors de contrôle alors que l'autre se posait sur sa joue brûlante. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant et il inspira profondément, la gêne l'envahissant doucement au souvenir de ses derniers mots.

Comment avait-il pu sortir une telle bêtise ?

Même en plaisantant c'était trop ! Beaucoup trop !

Il se mordit les lèvres, ses doigts se nouant nerveusement autour de sa tasse.

Se concentrer ainsi sur le visage de son client avait été une grosse erreur ! Il s'était laissé troubler, oubliant totalement de faire attention, jusqu'à finir par sortir des absurdités ridicules !

En même temps qui aurait été capable de rester de marbre face à une bouche aussi tentante ?!

Il grogna en secouant la tête, se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait se calmer !

Seulement lorsqu'en relevant la tête il vit le serveur trop lourd en pleine discussion avec le chanteur, ce fut une toute autre forme d'agacement qui le prit.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait dis déjà?

Ah oui, leur arracher la tête !

Sasuke se précipita dans les toilettes pour se passer rapidement de l'eau sur le visage avant de finalement sortir son téléphone.

-Dis moi quelque chose de dégoutant ! Lança-t-il dès que son interlocuteur eut décroché.

A l'autre bout du fil, son meilleur ami qui commençait doucement à s'endormir pour tenter de rattraper sa nuit blanche, grimaça, les sourcils froncés.

-Hun ?

-Dis-moi quelque chose de dégoutant bordel !

-Sas' ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'avais pas un rencard avec Naru?

-Si, justement !

-Explique-toi, je ne comprends pas.

Le chanteur souffla.

-Il est hors de question que je me transforme en pantin ridicule qui dit « amen » à tout et se laisse manipuler pour finir en nounours géant, dégoulinant de guimauve écœurante !

-Et en gros ça veut dire quoi ? Soupira Shikamaru. Il t'a fais une déclaration ?

L'Uchiwa sursauta presque, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

-Une quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Naru me ferait une déclaration ?!

-Oh, j'en déduis que pas encore…

-Pourquoi il me ferait une… Pourquoi ?!

-Et bien vous sortez ensemble. Ça se fait ce genre de chose dans une telle situation.

Le brun ferma les yeux en portant une main à sa poitrine.

-On sort ensemble… Souffla-t-il en se laissant glisser le long du mur.

-Sas', ça va ? S'inquiéta son meilleur ami.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment le cas Shika ? Est-ce que Naru et moi… Ce n'est qu'un contrat non ?

-Pour les mariages aussi on en signe, ça ne rend pas les sentiments moins vrais ou moins fort. Rétorqua calmement Shikamaru.

Le chanteur resta quelques secondes silencieux, perdu dans ses pensés.

-Le sourire qu'il m'a offert… Je veux dire, c'est juste un sourire, ce n'est rien !

Il rit un peu, se moquant de son comportement.

-Je l'avais déjà vu, mais c'était toujours de loin, toujours pour quelqu'un d'autre. Poursuivit-t-il. Et je me suis demandé plein de fois si moi aussi un jour…

Sa phrase resta en suspend et son ami soupira.

-Écoute

-C'est bon, tu as rempli ta mission ! L'interrompit le chanteur en se relevant. Ta voix endormie et imaginer la tête qui va avec suffit largement pour me dégouter !

Il raccrocha, souriant en imaginant les insultes que le guitariste devait hurler à son téléphone.

-Merci… Souffla-t-il avant de se regarder dans le miroir, vérifiant que tout était bien impeccable.

De son côté, Naruto fusillait du regard le serveur, le suivant des yeux partout, sentant l'agacement grossir et gronder en lui.

Ce mec savait qu'il sortait avec Sasuke ! C'était dans tous les magazines people du pays ! Magazines d'ailleurs déposés sur chaque table ce foutu café !

Et au pire, il n'avait pas pu louper le fait qu'ils étaient _**deux**_ à la table et qu'ils flirtaient depuis plus d'une heure sans se soucier le moins du monde de ses appels désespérés et pathétiques !

Alors pourquoi ce type avait quand même essayé de draguer son petit ami ?

Quand il le vit ouvrir une porte qui semblait être celle d'une réserve, ce fut plus fort que lui, il attrapa l'exemplaire du torchon people relégué dans un coin de la table et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

L'employé sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Il n'y avait qu'une petite fenêtre dans la pièce et donc peu de lumière, mais assez pour que chacun puisse faire correctement face à l'autre.

Naruto sourit lorsqu'il vit la moue déçue qui se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

-Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas moi que tu attendais ?

-Euh…

-Peut-être un grand brun qui porte très bien les chemises Armani ?

Le serveur détourna le regard, horriblement mal à l'aise. Plus tôt, le blond lui avait paru adorable et plutôt inoffensif, mais là soudainement, il semblait très intimident, voire même effrayant.

Son regard bleu fixé sur lui, aussi froid qu'un glacier, lui arrachait des frissons désagréables et son léger sourire en coin lui donnait envie de fuir.

Le doré alluma la lumière, les éblouissant quelques secondes avant de balancer le magazine sur le garçon en face de lui. Le journal tapa sur son torse, avant de glisser jusqu'au sol et l'autre qui avait levé les mains sur son visage pour se protéger, recula de quelques pas.

C'était ridicule ! Il était grand et fort ! Totalement capable de se défendre et même d'attaquer ! Alors pourquoi avait-il peur ?

-Le grand brun sur cette photo ! S'exclama l'Uzumaki en avançant vers lui.

Il ramassa doucement le magazine, avant de s'approcher encore, se collant presque à l'employé dont le dos avait buté contre une étagère.

-Tu sais, dans ce torchon il est dis que Sasuke est pris et tu ne l'as sans doute pas bien remarqué, mais l'autre personne sur les photos, c'est moi !

L'autre balbutia, de plus en plus gêné et toujours incapable de comprendre pourquoi il craignait le jeune homme en face de lui.

Enfin si, il savait.

L'autre semblait à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête !

Puis surtout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir de problème avec un tel client…

-Attend !

Naruto sourit, ouvrant rapidement le journal pour feuilleter les pages, puis le placer à côté de son visage.

-Et là, ça te parle ?! S'exclama-t-il. C'est plus clair comme ça ?!

Le serveur hocha la tête.

-Et le gros « en couple », si je le colle sous tes yeux comme ça, tu le vois ! Cria-t-il.

L'autre se contenta à nouveau d'acquiescer en balbutiant, ajoutant des « désolé » étranglés.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre son travail pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !

Le blond roula le magazine pour le faire glisser dans la poche de son uniforme, tapotant plusieurs fois sur son torse avant de lui offrir un sourire rayonnant et de s'éloigner.

Une fois la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta quelques secondes sans pour autant se retourner.

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé que c'était un « truc de fille » ce genre de réaction mais…

Il marqua une légère pause.

-Si tu t'approches encore une fois de mon mec, je t'arrache les couilles !

Il éteignit la lumière et disparut, fermant tranquillement la porte derrière lui.

Finalement, grandir avec un homme tel que Kakashi, ça avait du bon ! Il maitrisait à la perfection l'intimidation et la menace !

Ce n'est qu'une fois éloigné de la réservé qu'il prit réellement conscience de son comportement. Il se figea au milieu des tables, laissant échapper un couinement étrange qui attira l'attention sur lui, le faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mal à l'aise, il baissa la tête et courut presque jusqu'à sa table.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait réellement de menacer quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule !

La dernière fois qu'il s'était conduis ainsi c'était avec…

Il se mordit les lèvres, refusant d'aller plus loin dans les souvenirs.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à _lui _! Qu'il arrête de comparer ce qui n'était pas comparable !

Il était seulement dans son rôle ! Seulement agacé que le serveur se moque ouvertement de lui et l'ignore !

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec « avant ».

Rien à voir avec _l'autre_.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Naruto sursauta en relevant la tête, pour tomber sur le regard inquiet de Sasuke, debout près de lui.

-Oui, oui ça va.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Parfaitement ! Juste envie d'un peu l'air !

Le chanteur le regarda quelque secondes avec attention, avant d'attraper son manteau posé près de lui, l'aidant à l'enfiler lorsqu'il se leva.

-Allons prendre l'air alors !

Naruto inspira profondément dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil du café avant que quelque chose de froid et mouillé ne vienne lui chatouiller le visage.

-Il neige ! S'exclama-t-il, les bras et la tête levés.

Il fit quelques pas, sautillant presque, le regard toujours fixé vers le ciel et la bouche grande ouverte pour tenter d'attraper quelques flocons du bout de la langue.

Sasuke l'observa attendri, amusé par son comportement enfantin.

Il rit doucement en le voyant éviter un poteau de justesse, l'un des gardes du corps le rattrapant avant qu'il ne trébuche pour se retrouver les fesses au sol.

Le blond remercia son sauveur les joues rouges avant de se tourner vers son client pour lui offrir un regard noir.

-Je suppose que j'ai bien fais de renforcer la sécurité ! Lança ce dernier en riant plus fort.

Sa réplique rappela au doré une question qu'il souhait poser depuis le début de leur rendez-vous, il cessa donc de fusilier le chanteur du regard et se rapprocha de lui.

-Est-ce que tu courre un danger particulier ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix en calquant son pas sur le sien.

L'Uchiwa lui offrit un regard interrogateur et il précisa.

-Et bien généralement tu n'as qu'un seul garde du corps et là ils sont au moins six oui huit alors…

-Ah, ça !

Le chanteur sourit.

-Le protocole veut que quatre hommes soient assignés à ma sécurité, mais je n'en tolère qu'un pour rassurer mes parents et à la condition qu'il soit invisible!

Naruto regarda autour lui, se faisant la réflexion que cette fois ci le cortège n'avait absolument rien de discret, lui donnant clairement l'impression d'être dans un film !

Le brun sembla suivre le fil de ses pensés.

-Est-ce que ça te gêne ? Questionna-t-il. Je sais que ce n'est pas très discret et que ça attire les regards mais avec les récentes photos… J'avais un peu peur que les gens ou des photographes ne se fassent insistants et…

Il enfonça les mains dans ses poches en regardant vers le sol, soudainement un peu mal à l'aise.

-Les mouvements de foule sont souvent très effrayants et peuvent même être dangereux. Poursuivit-il. Je ne voulais pas risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors j'ai préféré renforcer le cortège de sécurité.

Naruto se figea brusquement avec l'impression que son cœur avait fait de même.

Il sentit la tête lui tourner légèrement tandis que les mots de son client semblaient résonner en boucle dans sa tête, les bruits extérieurs laissant place à un bourdonnement continu et puissant.

-J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

La voix de l'Uchiwa, répétant la même chose pour la troisième fois de suite le sortit de sa torpeur. Ce dernier lui faisait face, à la fois surpris et angoissé.

-Tu… tu as vraiment changé tes habitudes pour moi ? Questionna-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

-Évidement ! S'exclama l'autre. J'ai très envie d'être avec toi, mais jamais je ne ferais quoique ce soit sans avoir assuré ta sécurité avant !

La réponse semblait spontanée et le doré crut que ses jambes allaient flancher.

Le brun avait « envie » d'être avec lui ?

D'accord ils étaient en « couple », d'accord ils devaient jouer pour que ça sonne juste, mais est ce que tout ça ne paraissait pas soudainement un peu _**trop**_ vrai ?

-Je sais que sortir avec moi n'est pas une chose facile… Souffla Sasuke. Il faut supporter les médias, accepter de devenir un personnage publique et ça te met aussi en danger…

Les doigts de Naruto s'accrochant à son manteau pour tirer dessus le firent taire. Il baissa la tête et vit l'autre main du blond faire comme la première alors qu'il effaçait le peu de distance entre eux, appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

-Ça va… Je n'ai pas peur… Murmura le doré. Je me sens en sécurité avec toi…

Et l'Uchiwa dut à son tour s'accrocher à quelque chose, les images de Naruto se jetant dans ses bras après son cauchemar lui revenant en mémoire, déclenchant quelque chose d'aussi douloureux qu'agréable dans sa poitrine puis le reste de son corps.

Ses bras trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur les hanches du blond qu'il enlaça fermement, chacun ayant le sentiment d'être à deux doigts de s'effondrer.

Ils oublièrent qu'ils étaient dans la rue, à la vue de tous. Ils oublièrent les passants, les gardes du corps et les éventuels photographes.

Ils oublièrent tout ce qui n'était pas l'autre.

Puis comme si un signal connu d'eux seuls avaient été donné, leurs visages se firent face, chacun se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Tous les deux avaient attendu, espéré ce moment depuis le début de leur rendez vous, depuis que leurs bouches s'étaient quittées la veille.

Combien de fois l'un comme l'autre y avait pensé au fil de la journée ? Combien de fois avaient-ils été tentés avant de se reprendre ?

Telles deux plumes emportées par le vent glacial de novembre, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent lentement, très lentement. C'était léger, très doux et pourtant quelque chose explosa à cet instant précis en eux, comme une multitude de feux d'artifices illuminant leur ciel resté sombre trop longtemps.

Ils ne bougèrent pas, craignant de briser l'instant fragile et magique, craignant que le moindre geste ne mette définitivement fin à ce _quelque chose_ qu'ils ne pouvaient pas encore définir mais qui se construisait sous leurs yeux, sur leurs lèvres.

Sasuke n'avait plus qu'une seule chose à l'esprit.

Naruto.

Sa bouche, son odeur, son corps pressé contre le sien, ses mains accrochées à lui, son cœur s'affolant au même rythme que le sien…

Lui, lui, lui, lui, lui.

Juste lui.

Naruto dont la langue caressa doucement sa lèvre inférieure, lui arrachant de violents frissons.

C'était la première fois que le blond faisait ça, la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative et ce simple constat suffisait à lui faire tourner la tête.

Un coup de vent puissant s'engouffra sous leurs vêtements, faisant virevolter leurs mèches de cheveux, mêlant le blond et le brun alors que le chanteur répondait délicatement à l'invitation de son partenaire.

Il suçota sa lèvre, se délectant de son gémissement avant de la mordiller, son ventre se contractant avec toujours plus de force et d'envie. Puis enfin, avec la même douceur, la même lenteur, leurs langues se retrouvèrent et Sasuke ressentit ce bonheur teinté d'angoisse qui l'étreignait à chaque fois.

Il se sentait nauséeux, presque malade, envahi par trop d'émotions, trop de sensations, des vagues puissantes et incontrôlables. A chaque baiser, l'idée que ce soit la dernière fois le traversait, teintant son excitation d'une peur irrationnelle qui lui brûlait les entrailles avant que la douceur des lèvres du blond n'efface tout, l'emportant dans une bulle chaude et enivrante.

Les mains du doré s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, quelques mèches coincées entre ses doigts et les siennes se glissèrent dans les poches arrières de son jeans, pile sur l'arrondi de ses fesses alors que les flocons de neiges plus denses et nombreux, figeaient doucement l'instant dans un décor blanc, semblable à une scène de cinéma.

**W**

Shino regarda autour de lui, surpris de voir qu'il se sentait de moins en moins mal à l'aise dans « ce genre » d'endroit.

C'était au moins ça sixième fois au Rising sun et même s'il était encore loin de se sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau, les regards portés sur sa personne, les couples s'embrassant ou les hommes se déshabillant sur scène ne le rebutaient plus. En fait, il était flatté qu'on puisse le désirer, soulagé de ne pas avoir à jouer un rôle et il appréciait de pouvoir se rincer l'œil sans que la culpabilité ne vienne l'assaillir.

Oui, les choses allaient vraiment de mieux en mieux et il devait tout ça à une furie trois fois plus petite que lui mais plus forte qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Il baissa les yeux sur Sakura, accrochée à son bras, sautillant sur place d'excitation.

La jeune femme était intenable, le numéro de ce soir était apparemment très spécial pour elle et il devait avouer qu'il était de plus en plus curieux de savoir ce qui pouvait la mettre dans un tel état.

Il se laissa pousser jusqu'à une table en particulier, surpris de voir qu'une pour une fois la brune en avait choisi une très près de la scène.

-Bon tu m'explique ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant.

Elle sourit, rayonnante, en tapant dans ses mains.

-C'est la première fois que tu vas voir un de mes garçons danser ! Rétorqua-t-elle.

Shino eut d'abord un léger blanc, l'espace de quelques secondes il ne comprit pas le sens de sa réponse avant que finalement un tilt angoissant ne résonne en lui.

Il s'accrocha à la nappe, sentant un frisson lui caresser la colonne vertébrale. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question ou fuir comme il l'envisageait, les lumières se firent plus douce et une mélodie s'éleva dans le club, tandis que le rideau se levait doucement.

_**Come here big boy  
>Ahh, mmmhmm, yeah<strong>_

_**Tu as été un méchant, méchant garçon  
>Je vais prendre mon temps donc savoure<br>Ne te sens pas honteux  
>Détends-toi et bois mon champagne<br>Car je veux te donner un petit gout  
>Du sucre sous ma taille, tu es un vilain garçon<strong>_

Kiba.

Il le reconnut tout de suite, avant même que les lumières n'éclairent la scène ou que le rideau ne soit totalement levé.

Le jeune homme était débout dans une sorte de cage géante aux barreaux en acier, appuyé contre une barre, les deux mains dans le dos comme s'il était attaché. Sa tête était baissée, son chapeau de type gangster des années vingt recouvrant ainsi son visage. Il portait une chemise blanche, entrouverte sur un pantalon noir en cuir outrageusement moulant auquel pendait une chaine en argent qui brillait sous les projecteurs.

Sakura observa avec attention et angoisse Shino, craignant qu'il ne parte en courant et fou de rage, mais le brun n'avait pas l'air en colère ni même prêt à fuir. Il ne bougeait plus, les yeux rivés sur la scène, son expression oscillant entre curiosité et gêne.

-Naru a encore eu raison… Grommela-t-elle en attrapant son verre avant de se reconcentrer sur le spectacle.

La musique s'emballa un peu et la respiration du batteur se bloqua un instant lorsque le bassin de Kiba se mit à bouger en rythme. Tout le reste de son corps était inerte, figé dans la même position, seul son bassin se mouvait, comme guidé par une volonté propre, allant vers l'avant puis l'arrière, provocant les spectateurs dans la salle.

Doucement, ses mains glissèrent vers le haut, caressant la barre de métal avant de rejoindre ses hanches, ses pouces légèrement enfoncés dans son pantalon. Il releva alors la tête, son regard croisant directement celui de Shino qui sentit de nouveaux frissons électriques le traverser. Le danseur sourit avant de se mordre la lèvre, se détachant de la barre pour se diriger vers l'avant de la scène, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux du batteur. La cage l'empêcha d'aller plus loin et il s'accrocha aux barreaux, ondulant contre en laissant un petit bout de langue faire son apparition.

_**Je te donnerai du oh-la-la  
>Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?<br>Je te mets en sueur  
>Je te rends chaud, perturbé et humide<br>Tu es un vilain garçon**_

_**Vilain, vilain garçon**_

Ses hanches maintenant leur mouvement hypnotique, il ouvrit lentement sa chemise, déboutonnant presque au ralenti chaque bouton, prenant des petites pauses pour caresser son torse, enflammant un peu plus le publique. Le regard insistant du batteur lui brûlait la peau alors qu'il imaginait les mains de ce dernier sur son corps, le déshabillant avec envie. L'image le fit gémir et il rejeta la tête légèrement en arrière, ses tétons durs pincés entre ses doigts.

Shino haleta, ses mains moites posées à plat sur la table, ses lèvres martyrisées entre ses dents rêvant de découvrir ses deux bouts de chairs qui semblaient l'appeler. Sans cesser ses caresses, Kiba leur tourna lentement le dos, se cambrant vers l'avant, les fesses et la tête collées aux barreaux. Sa chemise ouverte glissait doucement, dévoilant le haut d'une épaule alors qu'il se déhanchait sensuellement contre la cage.

Soudain, il souleva son chapeau, le temps d'ôter de l'autre main le petit élastique qui retenait ses cheveux avant de secouer la tête et de tourner son visage vers la salle quelques mèches collées à la sueur sur ses tempes. Il offrit aux spectateurs un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil coquin, déclenchant des sifflements puis quelques barreaux s'enflammèrent avant de disparaitre comme par magie, lui laissant enfin l'opportunité de « s'échapper ».

Il avança en ondulant des hanches jusqu'au prolongement de la scène, à quelques centimètres seulement de Shino. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas une seule fois lâché des yeux, oubliant même parfois de respirer.

Kiba s'accrocha à la barre avant de se laisser tomber vers l'arrière, s'allongeant presque dans le vide au dessus de la table du batteur, retenu seulement par la force de son bras, puis à l'aide de sa main libre il retira son chapeau, le fit glisser le long de son torse, s'arrêtant quelque secondes au niveau de son entre-jambe avant de finir par le déposer sur la tête du brun.

_**Oh bébé vu tout ce que ça coute  
>Je paris que je serai le premier à te faire décoller<br>Maintenant si tu es prêt, viens me chercher  
>Je te donnerai cet amour chaud, sucré et sexy<strong>_

Shino avait une vue parfaite sur le torse bien dessiné du strip-teaseur, que les gouttes de sueurs nées de l'effort et de la chaleur des projecteurs ne rendaient que plus attractif à ses yeux. Il s'imagina un instant ramasser chacune d'elle du bout de la langue et un gémissement puissant lui échappa alors qu'une chaleur bien connue se répandait vers son bas ventre.

Le corps du danseur était différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. C'était un corps d'homme bien évidement mais fin, délicat, nuancé et gracieux. Le constat finit d'éveiller son érection et il se mordit les lèvres, résistant à l'envie de toucher ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Il les ferma l'espace de ce qui ne lui parut pas plus d'une seconde, espérant ainsi se calmer mais un frôlement, puis la présence de Kiba debout juste en face de sa chaise suffit à ce qu'il sombre un peu plus encore. Ce dernier se pencha vers lui, les deux mains posées sur les accoudoirs, souriant avant de gémir à son oreille, l'électrifiant totalement sur son siège.

Kiba se releva avant de lui tourner le dos, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur ses fesses moulées dans le cuir. Doucement, ses hanches recommencèrent à se mouvoir en rythme alors que sa chemise glissait peu à peu le long de ses épaules puis de son dos avant d'atterrir sur les genoux du batteur qui serra machinalement le tissu, de plus en plus tenté de toucher la peau luisante qui s'offrait à lui.

Il tendit la main mais une petite tape le stoppa en plein mouvement, il releva les yeux pour tomber sur le sourire amusé du strip-teaseur. Ce dernier lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de se laisser glisser entre ses cuisses puis de se relever, toujours en rythme, son fessier frottant au passage contre son érection.

_**Chut maintenant, ne dis pas un mot  
>Je vais te donner ce que tu mérites<br>Maintenant tu ferais mieux de me donner un avant gout  
>Mets ton glaçage sur mon gâteau<br>Tu es un vilain garçon**_

Le danseur s'assit finalement sur les genoux de Shino, collant son dos à son torse, la tête rejetée sur son épaule. Il se cambra vers l'avant puis revint en arrière, appuyant à chaque fois un peu plus sur le membre dur qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. Le batteur haletait, ses doigts crispés sur les rebords de la chaise et il lui prit les mains pour les déposer doucement sur son corps.

L'autre tressaillit, laissant Kiba se servir de lui pour se caresser.

La peau était douce, chaude et légèrement humide.

Ses doigts glissèrent d'abord sur le torse, suivant la ligne des quelques poils présents jusqu'au nombril avant de remonter vers les tétons durs, fièrement dressés. Il les malmena un instant, à la fois frustré et excité que le strip-teaseur soit aux commandes de ses mouvements. Celui-ci gémit fortement, conscient que son numéro de ce soir était bien plus poussé et surtout plus personnel que tous les précédents.

Décidé à en profiter et voyant que la salle semblait apprécier le spectacle, il accentua ses caresses, amenant l'une des mains du batteur jusqu'à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser avant de faire glisser son majeur entre ses lèvres.

Shino mordit l'épaule nue qu'il avait sous les yeux et Kiba se cambra plus fort, amenant la main libre du jeune homme jusqu'à son pantalon, lui faisant comprendre de l'ouvrir. Appréciant le message et l'idée d'avoir un peu plus de « liberté » il caressa le cuir, heureux de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul excité. La langue du danseur s'enroula autour de son doigt et il suça la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée à l'épaule en descendant sa fermeture éclaire.

Kiba lui tapa alors de nouveau la main avant de se relever en se penchant totalement vers l'avant, ses fesses offertes qu'il agita tout contre le visage du batteur.

_**Oh non, oh je recommence  
>J'ai besoin d'une fessée, parce que j'ai été vilain<br>Alors laisse mon corps faire la conversation  
>Je te donnerai cet amour chaud, sucré et sexy<strong>_

_**Ohh ha!**_**  
><strong>_**Come on daddy!**_**  
><strong>_**Ohh ohh, ohh ohh oh yeah**_**  
><strong>_**Oh yeaah oh, come on, sugar**_

Le brun fit face à Shino, son bassin reprenant son déhanché et il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, le faisant accompagner ses mouvements.

Il était débout, entre ses cuisses, le pantalon ouvert, ses tétons durs pointant vers lui alors qu'il ondulait sensuellement en le regardant dans les yeux. C'était un supplice pour le batteur qui ne rêvait que de goûter à nouveau aux lèvres tentantes et rougies qui s'étiraient dans un sourire coquin alors que les images de ce qu'aurait pu être son dernier face à face avec le danseur défilaient en boucle dans son esprit.

Il se voyait le plaquer contre le mur en pierre, appuyer de tout son poids contre son corps tendu, dévorer sans retenu sa bouche, marquer la chair tendre de sa nuque avec ses dents et se délecter de ses gémissements.

Il l'entendait haleter contre son oreille, souffler son nom, supplier et sangloter pour plus, beaucoup plus.

Il sentait la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, la chaleur de sa bouche autour de ses doigts et celle humide et étroite autour de son sexe.

Pourquoi avait-il fui ?

Il se mordit les lèves en tirant le strip-teaseur un peu plus vers lui et celui-ci sourit avant de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque coté de son bassin.

Shino avait toujours eu beaucoup de sang froid, mais apparemment Kiba n'avait aucun mal à en venir à bout, que ce soit pour l'énerver ou le rendre fou de désir.

Combien de temps encore pourrait-il tenir avant de se jeter sur lui ?

_**Je te mets en sueur  
>Je te rends chaud, perturbé et humide<br>Tu es un vilain garçon**_

_**Oh bébé vu tout ce que ça coute  
>Je paris que je serai le premier à te faire décoller<br>Maintenant que tu es prêt, donne le moi  
>Donne moi cet amour chaud, sucré et sexy<strong>_

Le danseur bougeait lascivement son bassin contre celui du batteur, ses fesses appuyant contre son érection comprimée et prête à exploser. Il s'accrocha à sa nuque, se penchant pour murmurer les paroles de la chanson à son oreille, se délectant de la chair de poule que ses doigts dessinaient sur sa peau.

Il s'avança encore et leurs torses se collèrent, les électrifiant tous les deux.

Kiba soupira de bien être et Shino pria pour réussir à se contenir, sentant son contrôle s'effilocher un peu plus à chaque passage sur son sexe gorgé de sang.

Les mains du strip-teaseur s'accrochèrent aux mèches brunes, tirant dessus avec force.

-Debout ! Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et l'autre obéit, se levant sur le champ, presque comme un automate.

Le danseur enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin, se frottant contre lui avant de basculer vers l'arrière, sa tête touchant presque le sol, retenu par les mains du batteur sous ses fesses.

Il offrit un clin d'œil à Sakura, qui ne loupait absolument rien du spectacle, ahurie de voir ses amis se lâcher autant, en particulier Shino.

Puis il se redressa, tapant sur les bras de l'Aburame pour qu'il le lâche et se laissa glisser totalement le long de son corps, comme il l'aurait fait avec une barre de strip-tease, atterrissant les fesses par terre et le visage au niveau de l'érection du brun. Il se mit à genoux, s'humidifiant les lèvres en le regardant dans les yeux et l'autre crut qu'il allait jouir, sentant son sexe tressauter face à cette image.

Kiba posa sa joue contre le bas ventre de Shino, s'y frottant doucement comme un animal avant de se relever souplement, sans décoller le visage de son corps sculpté.

Ils se firent face un instant, leurs lèvres presque l'une contre l'autre, puis le danseur recula doucement, tirant le batteur par la chaine autour de son cou et une fois de plus ce dernier se laissa faire docilement. Rapidement, le dos du strip-teaseur buta contre l'estrade et il s'y allongea, forçant le brun à se pencher sur son corps.

Les mains de Shino étaient posées sur la scène, de chaque côté de la tête de Kiba qui se cambrait vers le haut, son bassin allant à la rencontre du sien.

Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, la tension de plus en plus insoutenable, leurs membres douloureux suppliant pour être soulagés, leurs sang bouillonnant d'envie et de frustration.

Et Shino finit par craquer, il se pencha un peu plus, effaçant enfin la distance entre leurs bouches mais avant qu'il ne puisse en venir à bout, il fut repoussé. Kiba avait plié son genou, l'enfonçant dans son ventre pour le forcer à se relever.

Surpris, il s'éloigna machinalement et le danseur qui avait tendu les bras vers la barre derrière lui, souleva doucement son corps du sol, ses pieds à plat, se mains nouées autour du métal, la tête en arrière et le bassin vers le haut.

Ainsi contorsionné et à la force seule de ses bras, il remonta doucement, jusqu'à finir debout, les bras dans le dos, comme attaché à la barre, tel qu'au début de sa prestation.

La musique se fit plus vive, plus rythmée et alors qu'il se déhanchait sans retenu de l'eau se mit à couler juste au dessus de sa tête arrachant des sifflements à la salle.

_**Maintenant donne-moi une petite fessée  
>Oh, oh, c'est tout ce que tu as ?<br>Allez maintenant, ne joue pas avec moi**_

_**Oh, donne-moi ce doux, chaud, sexy**_

_**Ne me fais pas attendre**_

_**Maintenant tu ferais mieux de me donner un avant gout**_

_**Mets ton glaçage sur mon gâteau  
>Tu es un vilain garçon<strong>_

_**Mmmm**_

Il leva les bras vers le haut, passant les mains dans ses cheveux trempés alors que sa peau mouillée luisait sous les projecteurs, attirant tous les regards. Il tourna le dos au publique, se cambrant pour leur offrir une vue parfaite sur ses fesses et glissa ses doigts dans le cuir, tirant doucement sur le pantalon en remuant son fessier de façon provocante.

Shino sentit sa gorge s'assécher alors qu'il tenait fermement la chemise blanche abandonnée par son propriétaire, les yeux rivés sur les rondeurs bombées qui se dévoilaient au ralenti alors que des gouttes d'eau coquines et téméraires s'y infiltraient doucement et en continu, figeant tout le club dans la frustration et l'impatience.

Le cuir glissait horriblement lentement et chacun semblait retenir son souffle, lui le premier. Puis soudain, le pantalon coinça, trop serré apparemment.

Kiba haussa les épaules en se tournant vers les spectateurs qui crièrent, manifestant leur déception. Il sourit alors, amusé avant de leur offrir un clin d'œil et de se pencher totalement vers l'avant, les mains posées aux sols et ses fesses à moitié nues pointant vers eux.

Ils sifflèrent plus fort et le batteur haleta, à deux doigts de monter sur scène pour le déshabiller lui-même.

Le danseur ouvrit doucement deux boutons à pression cachés dans les plis du cuir puis il se releva un peu avant de tirer d'un coup, arrachant avec facilité son pantalon, offrant une vue parfaite sur son cors nu et cambré. L'eau glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour se perdre directement entre ses fesses, privilège que bien des hommes présents lui enviaient.

Des cris fusèrent, certain se levèrent et Shino resta figé, venant de jouir dans son caleçon comme un adolescent après un rêve mouillé.

Kiba complètement nu s'éloigna tranquillement sous les acclamations du public dandinant des fesses et sans un regard pour lui.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi de ma surprise ? Lança Sakura en lui offrant un sourire rayonnant.

**W**

Naruto jetait des coups d'œil de plus en plus impatients à Shikamaru, assis près de lui sur l'un des canapés du salon.

Ce dernier avait sollicité son aide et c'est avec plaisir qu'il avait accepté de l'écouter, bien qu'il pensait déjà savoir ce qui lui posait problème.

Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'autre s'agite près de lui sans prononcer le moindre mot.

Il ne voulait pas le presser, mais dix minutes, ça commençait à faire beaucoup !

-Bon tu me parles de tes fantasmes sur Kiba ou pas ?! Lança-t-il finalement.

Le guitariste sursauta, tournant le regard vers lui, les joues légèrement rosies.

-Tu savais ?

Le blond secoua la tête.

-Parce que c'est censé être un secret ?

L'autre se mordit la lèvre.

-Tu penses que lui aussi il a remarqué ?

-Il n'est pas aveugle !

Shikamaru grimaça avant de soupirer en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Souffla-t-il.

-Attend c'est ça ta question ? Rit le doré. Sérieusement ?

Quelques secondes de silence suivirent, puis le guitariste rejeta la tête en arrière, un soupire lassé lui échappant.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, conscient du regard du blond sur lui.

-Je suis amoureux… Souffla-t-il. _**Vraiment**_ amoureux ! Elle s'appelle Temari, ça fait des années qu'on se courre après seulement il n'a jamais rien pu se passer entre nous !

-Mauvais timing ? Questionna Naruto.

-Ouais… Répondit-il. Ça fait trois ans qu'elle est à l'autre bout du monde et qu'on ne se voit que pendant les vacances avec cette stupide barrière amicale !

Il se redressa un peu, se penchant pour attraper machinalement son verre posé en face de lui.

-Mais là, elle va bientôt rentrer, on va enfin pouvoir se parler, enfin pouvoir se donner une chance ! Et je refuse de mettre notre histoire en danger, en me lançant avec autant de questions sur moi-même ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai besoin de me connaitre, d'être sûr avant de lui faire face et de lui avouer clairement mes sentiments !

-Je comprends…

-Alors oui, Kiba me plait ! Mais c'est uniquement physique ! Continua Shikamaru. Je ne rêve pas de rendez-vous romantiques, de déclarations enflammées ou d'éternité passée à ses côtés !

-Je pense en effet que tes désirs sont bien moins « tout public » que ça ! Rit le blond.

Le guitariste ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lui donnant un coup de coude.

-Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, pas de problème à l'assumer non plus mais… Est-ce que je veux vraiment aller plus loin ? Est-ce que je peux toucher un autre homme comme je le ferais avec une femme ? Est-ce que je peux coucher avec lui ? Je n'en sais rien !

Il tourna la tête vers le doré, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Je n'en sais rien mais je veux savoir !

Naruto se contenta de lui prendre la main.

-Comme ça, ça va ?

-Hun ?

Shikamaru ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

-Tu ne vas pas paniquer parce que je te prends la main ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non !

-Bien !

Le blond sourit puis se rapprocha, collant son épaule et sa cuisse à celles du guitariste.

-Et là ça va toujours ?

-Qu'est ce que…

-Ça va toujours ?

-Oui !

Naruto glissa son visage contre le cou de Shikamaru alors que ses doigts faisaient de même sous son tee-shirt juste au niveau de son nombril.

Le brun tressaillit et il déposa un baiser sur la peau tendre de sa nuque avant de mordiller légèrement son oreille.

-Et là ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Là je…je commence à me sentir vraiment mal à l'aise !

-Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il sur le même ton, sa main remontant vers son torse.

-Parce que tu es le mec de mon meilleur ami et que notre position actuelle suffit à faire de moi le pire des enfoirés !

Le doré rit en s'éloignant, ignorant volontairement les frissons électriques que cette réplique lui avait arrachés.

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde rende _« ça »_ aussi réel ?

Pourquoi se comportaient-ils tous comme si Sasuke et lui n'étaient pas seulement liés par un contrat ?

Et surtout, pourquoi lui-même l'oubliait-il aussi souvent dernièrement ?

Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur toutes ces choses, alors il rit encore plus fort en se relevant, la main tendue vers Shikamaru.

-Viens ! Lui lança-t-il.

-Où ?

-En haut !

Le guitariste hoqueta.

-Je t'ai déjà dis que…

-Mais non abruti ! L'interrompit-il amusé. On va juste se faire un film, histoire de savoir si je peux te laisser te faire dévorer par Kiba!

-Oh…

Le brun rougit légèrement en attrapant sa main, le suivant docilement à l'étage.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! Lança soudainement le blond en s'arrêtant au beau milieu des escaliers. Je…

Il hésita quelques secondes, apparemment mal à l'aise, puis se tourna pour faire face au guitariste.

-Je ne tromperais jamais Sasuke !

Surpris, Shikamaru ne dit rien et ce fut au tour de Naruto de devenir rouge.

-Pendant la duré du contrat évidement ! Cria-t-il presque en s'agitant nerveusement. Je veux dire… Tu sais c'est écris dedans et… En fait il a dit que je… que je devais juste être moi et comme je… enfin je suis fidèle du coup… alors jamais je…enfin juste pendant…

-C'est bon, je crois que j'ai saisi ! Sourit le brun. Et comme justement tes amours vont parfaitement bien, il est temps de m'aider à gérer les miens ! Ajouta-t-il en montant, laissant le blond un peu perdu au milieu des marches.

Celui-ci secoua vivement la tête avant de se tapoter les joues puis de s'ébouriffer complètement les cheveux en pestant contre lui-même.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête d'oublier que ce n'était qu'un rôle !

**W**

Pain sourit en jouant avec l'un de ses piercings, les yeux rivés sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Il avait tout tenté pour revenir chez lui et finalement l'opportunité lui était offerte sur un plateau d'argent.

Lorsque Neji l'avait appelé pour avoir des informations sur Kakashi et son « presque » fils il avait d'abord cru halluciner, se demandant s'il n'était pas dans un rêve avant de finalement sentir l'exaltation faire bouillonner son sang.

Enfin ! Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer, enfin pouvoir retrouver ce qu'il désirait temps !

Partir avait vraiment été la pire des décisions de sa vie et pas un seul jour n'était passé sans qu'il ne regrette d'avoir écouté ses parents.

Mais aujourd'hui, on lui offrait une occasion en or. La possibilité de rectifier toutes ses erreurs et de récupérer ce qui était à lui.

Sa vie, celle d'avant ! L'époque où tout allait bien, où il était heureux et épanoui !

Tous les meilleurs moments de son passé, il voulait les retrouver, les revivre !

Et plus que tous il en voulait d'autres.

De nouveaux souvenirs.

-Avec toi… Murmura-t-il en tournant la tête vers le hublot, son regard perdu parmi les nuages.

Il avait suffit que Neji lui demande son aide, suffit d'un seul coup de fil pour que son père le laisse enfin rentrer au pays.

Comment quelque chose qu'il avait passé si longtemps à essayer de réaliser pouvait au final être aussi simple que ça ?

Mais le brun ne savait vraiment pas à qui il avait demandé de l'aide.

Pain n'était pas comme lui, comme son paternel ou comme le reste de la « famille ».

Il ne servait que ses propres intérêts. Il n'avait aucune loyauté envers le clan et ses membres et allait uniquement vers ceux susceptibles de l'aider à atteindre son but.

Toute la confiance et le respect qu'il avait pour ses parents avaient disparu le jour où ils l'avaient poussé à partir, lui interdisant de revenir.

Certes, c'était aussi de sa faute.

C'était lui qui les avait écoutés, lui qui était parti avec cette fille, pensant que sa vie serait bien meilleure, bien plus « fun ».

Mais il était plus simple de les détester eux que de s'en vouloir.

Au moins il avait pu grandir, mûrir et apprendre lui aussi à jouer le jeu.

Il avait réalisé l'importance de certaines choses et surtout l'importance d'une personne en particulier.

Oui, maintenant il se sentait prêt à entrer à son tour dans la course.

Il allait à coup sûr récupérer ce qui lui appartenait, même s'il devait risquer sa vie en manipulant des gosses puissants et des monstres.

-Je n'y crois pas, le grand Kakashi Hatake est venu me chercher ! S'exclama-t-il, le vent glacé lui fouettant le visage, contrastant avec la chaleur de son jet.

En bas des marches, sur la piste d'atterrissage, l'argenté était appuyé contre une voiture teintée, les bras croisé, un simple blouson sur les épaules, ouvert malgré le froid.

Pain sourit lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, à quelques pas seulement.

-Je suppose que tu as pris mon message très au sérieux ! Lança-t-il.

Kakashi planta son regard glacial dans le sien et le jeune homme dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas se décomposer.

S'il voulait jouer dans la cour des grands, alors il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible.

Mais malgré sa détermination et son air résigné, l'autre sentit sa peur.

Un sourire en coin presque sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il effaça rapidement la distance entre eux.

-Ramène le moi… Souffla-t-il d'une voix froide, sans le regarder, une main nullement amicale posée sur son épaule.

Pain enfonça plus fermement ses mains dans ses poches.

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement éliminer Sasuke ? Questionna-t-il en essayant de paraitre détendu.

Kakashi tourna la tête vers lui.

-C'est prévu. Lâcha-t-il calmement. Ça causerait beaucoup de bruit et je n'aime pas ça…Mais si je le dois, alors je le tuerais et toi avec !

* * *

><p>Musique : "Nasty naughty boy" by Christina Aguilera<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 Intoxication

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span>Genre:<span> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_/Amitié/ Yaoi/  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<br>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span>Raiting:<span> Entre M et Ma...  
><span>Warning:<span> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span>Résumé:<span> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Alors, je viens soudainement de me rendre compte que j'en suis apparemment à 50 pages environ donc je dois vraiment m'arrêter là! Du coup ça change un peu tous mes plans! Il n'y a pas certaines scènes dont une en particulier que je voulais mettre et surtout la dose de SasuNaru que je devais ajouter! Ça me frustre énormément car ça me donne le sentiment que ce chapitre est inutile et sans intérêt malgré le « travail » fourni. Mais promis je me rattraperais au prochain! J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop et que ce chapitre ne vous fera pas définitivement fuir!<strong>

**Note 2 : Les plus heureux (enfin je l'espère) de ce chapitre seront les membres de la team Shika/Kiba car ces deux là en prennent une bonne partie mais ne vous en faites pas, ensuite la team Shino/Kiba aura sa revanche!**

**Note 3 : Qui a dis que ce chapitre était un lemon géant ?! Vous savez ce que c'est d'avoir un cerveau en mode orgie presque perpétuelle alors que vous, vous n'êtes pas du tout en mode sexe?! Et bien on se retrouve à écrire des lemons sans fin alors qu'on a juste envie de se foutre sous la couette avec un bon drama! J'ai beaucoup insulté Kiba et Shika lors de l'écriture et je m'en excuse mais franchement ils m'ont soûlée! J'espère que ça restera potable à lire!**

**Note 3 : Le SasuNaru peut donner l'impression de « tourner en rond » et je m'en excuse pour ceux que ça gêne beaucoup mais c'était un peu « nécessaire » avant le chapitre suivant qui marque ENFIN une « vraie » évolution !**

**Note 4 : Kiba est assez vulgaire dans ce chapitre mais ça va avec son état d'esprit et le contexte donc...**

**Note 5 : Je vous assure qu'on apprend des choses (même si j'avais prévu d'en "dévoiler" plus) et on se retrouve aussi avec d'autres questions!**

**Note 6 : Je sais, vous allez vous demander pourquoi je n'ai pas raccourci ou évité le lemon pour vous offrir un "vrai" chapitre. Vous avez le droit de râler mais ceux qui me connaissent un peu ou du moins mes textes, savent que je n'écris jamais de sexe pour du sexe! Même quand j'ai tenté un PWP (Flesh) j'y ai mis des choses qui ont amené à (Life Starts now) une histoire. Mes lemon servent toujours l'histoire, son évolution ainsi que celle des liens entre les personnages. Encore plus dans cette fiction d'ailleurs Donc oui les lemon de ce chapitre sont importants et nous livrent des informations et indices précieux. Croyez-moi je déteste en écrire et les poster alors je ne m'infligerais pas cette torture pour rien!**

**Note 7 : Bon oui mes premières fois sont toujours super réussies mais je rappelle que j'écris des fictions! Si un jour il me prend l'envie de décrire à quel point 95% des premières fois sont bof voire pourries, douloureuses et rapides je le ferais mais pour l'instant je n'en vois pas l'intérêt!**

**Note 8 : Merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, commentent, m'écrivent des messages, m'ajoutent aux favoris ou suivent mon histoire. C'est toujours très stimulant, enrichissant et ça motive lorsqu'on a le sentiment de n'écrire que de la m*rde ! Je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews des gens qui n'ont pas de compte, mais je vous remercie aussi énormément, tous et je fais une spéciale dédicace au guest qui a signé « FAN DE W.T.S » pour son adorable et bien trop gentil message !**

**Note 9 : Comme toujours si vous voyez que j'ai glissé un prénom (ou autre) de l'autre version qui n'a rien à voir avec l'univers de Naruto, je compte sur vous pour me le faire remarquer ! **

* * *

><p>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<p>

Whatever they say

Chapitre 11

**Intoxication**

Neji le sourire aux lèvres, regardait Sasuke tenter de se retenir d'étrangler son frère avec sa cravate pendant que Shino gardait les yeux fixés sur sa batterie comme si l'instrument s'apprêtait à lui révéler les secrets de l'origine du monde.

Il aimait cette ambiance.  
>Il aimait être en studio, enregistrer, répéter, monter, composer...<p>

Ça n'allait plus durer longtemps, et plus l'échéance approchait, plus il prenait conscience de la magie des moments qu'il partageait avec le reste du groupe.

Bientôt, il allait officiellement être nommé comme futur chef de « famille », oublier comme promis la musique et refermer définitivement sa cage dorée.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

C'était étrange, son frère était prêt à tout pour diriger mais c'est lui que son père avait choisi. Lui qui ne rêvait que de pouvoir continuer à jouer de la basse avec ses amis.

Avant de les rencontrer, l'idée que son destin soit tout tracé ne le gênait pas plus que ça, il l'acceptait sans mal, peu conscient des choses qu'il allait devoir abandonner.

Mais maintenant...

Il secoua la main, faisant s'entrechoquer les glaçons dans son verre.

Ce n'était pas si grave au final.  
>A choisir, il préférait devoir dire adieu à la musique et pouvoir garder ses amis dans sa vie.<p>

Sasuke tapa dans le mur à quelques centimètres de la tête de son frère et Neji ne put s'empêcher de rire. Leur leader était clairement frustré et pressé de rentrer retrouver son blond et le soudain perfectionnisme de son ainé n'arrangeait en rien ses nerfs.

Naruto était devenu très important dans la vie du chanteur et bien que ça soit surprenant il semblait trop tard pour changer les choses.

C'était un peu comme pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu de s'attacher et de devenir ami avec l'Uchiwa, il s'était au début juste contenté de suivre les règles qu'on lui avait inculquées.

Son père lui avait toujours répété qu'il ne fallait se soumettre qu'à plus fort que sois, et c'était l'un des rares codes de famille auquel il se tenait.

Alors lorsque le chanteur l'avait démoli, il s'était naturellement rangé de son côté et bien que blessé dans sa fierté il lui avait juré de ne jamais le trahir.

L'autre s'était contenté de lui répondre qu'il « n'était pas son genre » en riant.

Pendant longtemps il l'avait ignoré, jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre son talent pour la musique et ensuite assez naturellement de réels liens s'étaient crées.

Et maintenant, ils étaient amis.

C'était une raison de plus pour tenir sa promesse, une raison de plus pour ne jamais laisser personne faire du mal aux membres de son groupe.

-A quoi est-ce que tu penses si intensément ? Questionna Shikamaru en entrant. On a déjà Shino qui est totalement ailleurs alors si tu t'y mets aussi...

Neji sourit, notant qu'en effet leur batteur semblait sur une autre planète.

-Je pensais à comment les choses ont commencé...  
>-Commencé ?<br>-Comment on est devenu amis !

L'autre se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de lui.

-Oh ! Tu veux dire lorsque tes hommes m'ont démoli et que Sasuke a failli tous les assassiner et finir en taule ? S'exclama le guitariste. Et qu'ensuite tu es venu sois disant restaurer l'honneur pour finir comme eux ?  
>-Tu aimes me rappeler ce moment n'est ce pas ?<br>-Ta plus belle raclé ? Oh oui j'adore ça ! Le taquina Shikamaru. Surtout lorsque je me souviens du temps que j'ai passé à souffrir.

Le bassiste rit.

-Au moins, on a pu apprendre à se connaitre comme ça. Rétorqua-t-il.  
>-C'est sûr que partager la même chambre d'hôpital, ça crée des liens !<br>-Je te remercie de ne pas avoir demandé une individuelle malgré l'insistance de Sasuke.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

-C'est moi qui te remercie de ne m'avoir jamais donné de raison de le regretter.

Le cri de leur leader les interrompit.

-JE VAIS LUI ARRACHER LA TÊTE !

Ils se sourirent, amusés, avant de se lever en même temps.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller sauver notre producteur ! Rit Neji.  
>-En effet, il n'a pas l'air de mesurer les dangers d'un chanteur en manque de son blond !<p>

**W**

Shino ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Il savait que c'était ridicule et pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Qu'espérait-il à faire ainsi les cents pas devant la loge de Kiba ?

Ils allaient forcement s'entre-tuer au bout de quelques secondes seulement, mués par cette tension débordante qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à canaliser.

Alors pourquoi était-il venu ?

Ce soir encore il l'avait observé faire son show, caché dans un coin sombre pour ne pas être vu, notant au passage que le numéro était bien plus « sage » que la veille.

Est-ce que ça avait été un traitement spécial ? Quelque chose qui lui était uniquement destiné ?

Il espérait que ce soit le cas, bien que l'idée que le brun se soit à ce point joué de lui l'agaçait fortement.

Il ne voulait pas que ce soit lui, il avait juré que ce serait un autre !

Mais au final, il avait fini ici, devant cette porte étroite cachée sous un escalier biscornu.

Sakura avait raison, son cerveau ne faisait pas le poids face à une partie plus au sud de son anatomie.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait oublier la haine que le strip-teaseur lui inspirait ?  
>Est-ce qu'il pouvait coucher avec lui ?<p>

Cette simple idée le crispait autant qu'elle le faisait frissonner.

Kiba ne semblait pas non plus indifférent.

Mais est-ce que ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Une façon de prolonger leur combat, d'avoir le dessus ?

Où envisageait-il aussi d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

Il soupira, agacé par toutes ces questions et cette angoisse qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Même s'il décidait de vraiment passer le cap avec le brun, il n'avait aucune idée de comment le lui faire comprendre, ni même de comment les choses allaient se passer.

Il ne se voyait absolument pas le « draguer », l'idée même le dégoutait mais un simple « si on baisait ? » ne semblait pas non plus envisageable.

Des éclats de voix le sortirent brusquement de ses pensés et machinalement il se cacha, ne se sentant pas prêt à faire face au strip-teaseur.

Kiba semblait se disputer avec un quelqu'un et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'échange était extrêmement vulgaire.

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant les deux hommes en venir aux mains, mais avant qu'il ne puisse intervenir, le brun se fit violemment pousser contre un mur alors qu'un corps imposant se pressait sans douceur contre le sien.

De là où il était, Shino avait une vue parfaite, et la carrure de « l'agresseur » le laissa quelques secondes sans voix.

C'était un géant, bâti comme un catcheur !

Un métisse à la peau chocolat et aux bras plus larges que ses deux cuisses réunies dont le tee-shirt était à deux doigts d'exploser sous la masse de muscle.

Kiba gémit lorsque l'autre lui tira brutalement les cheveux en lui dévorant la bouche alors que sa main libre ouvrait la ceinture de son peignoir. Le vêtement tomba au sol, dévoilant totalement le corps du danseur et le batteur cru que ce dernier allait se briser lorsque son partenaire crispa sa large main sur sa hanche.

L'étreinte était brusque, violente et laisserait sûrement des marques sur le corps de Kiba mais ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en soucier, au contraire le traitement avait l'air de le satisfaire. Il haleta, ses mains s'attaquant avec empressement à la ceinture du métisse alors que ce dernier marquait sa nuque avec ses dents.

Shino préféra en rester là.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un voyeur et le spectacle auquel il venait d'assister n'avait fait que renforcer ses craintes.

Il fallait qu'il parle avec Sakura !

**W**

Il grimaça dans son sommeil agité, les sourcils froncés et les dents serrées.

_Ce n'était pas comme dans les films, ça ne glissait pas tout seul. En fait, il fallait de la force, il fallait insister et ne pas hésiter._

_Ce n'était pas facile de poignarder quelqu'un._

_Et pourtant, c'était incroyablement simple._

_Voilà ce qui traversa brièvement l'esprit de Kiba, avant que la lame ne lui échappe pour s'écraser au sol._

_Il entendit le souffle erratique de Naruto à quelques pas de lui et n'osa pas relever la tête tout de suite, gardant les yeux obstinément baissés vers ses mains couvertes de sang. Puis le bruit particulier des talons de Sakura courant sans doute pour les rejoindre lui parvint très clairement._

_C'était étrange, il aurait parié qu'elle crierait fort, qu'elle hurlerait pour ameuter le plus de monde possible. Mais non, elle était restée étrangement calme au vu de la situation._

_Lui, debout face au cadavre d'un routier._

_Debout face au corps de l'homme qu'il venait de tuer._

_-Est-ce qu'il...Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Balbutia-t-elle._

Il haleta, un gémissement de douleur traversant péniblement ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait sur le dos, envoyant l'un de ses oreillers au sol.

_Kiba sortit doucement de sa torpeur, prenant peu à peu conscience de l'horreur de la situation. Une remontée acide lui brûla la gorge et il essuya rapidement ses mains sur son tee-shirt._

_-Non !_

_La voix de Naruto claqua dans l'air._

_-Ne fais pas ça ! Ne... Tu ne dois pas..._

_Le blond inspira profondément avant de se rapprocher de son meilleur ami, celui-ci recula, honteux mais l'autre continua d'avancer._

Une larme coula sur sa joue brulante et il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, qu'il était sans doute le seul à comprendre. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le drap et un sanglot lui échappa.

_Sans se soucier du sang, le doré enlaçant fermement Kiba, une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il caressa pour l'apaiser et l'autre dans son dos. D'abord tendu, le brun finit par répondre à son étreinte, le serrant contre lui jusqu'à presque lui faire mal._

_-Sakura, il faut que tu empêches les autres de venir par ici ! Lança le blond. Tu comprends ?_

_La jeune femme hocha la tête._

_-Nous, on va déplacer le corps et se changer !_  
><em>-Va dans les dernières cabines, elles sont condamnées mais l'un des robinets marche encore ! Rétorqua la rosée avant de s'éloigner. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserais personne passer !<em>

_Naruto lui sourit en lui offrant un signe de tête pour la remercier._

_-Ça va aller Kib'... Je vais régler ça... Souffla-t-il en embrassant le front de son meilleur ami. Je te le promets..._

Il secoua la tête en gémissant, ses cheveux collés à son front et ses tempes trempés de sueur.

_-Et maintenant ? Tu crois que ça va suffire d'être propre et changé ?! Le corps va être découvert et forcement on va être démasqué ! S'exclama Sakura. Kiba est encore mineur et ce n'était pas intentionnel c'est_  
><em>-NON ! L'interrompit brusquement Naruto. Si tu comptais appeler la police tu oublie immédiatement !<em>  
><em>-Écoute, c'est vrai qu'on se connait à peine mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas une balance ! S'offusqua la jeune femme. Je cherche juste à trouver la meilleure solution pour ton pote !<em>

_Le blond regarda quelques secondes son meilleur ami, l'air pensif avant de lui attraper la main pour porter son poignet à ses lèvres._

_-J'ai une solution, alors si tu veux vraiment aider, occupe-toi de lui pendant que je passe un coup de fil !_

_Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de monnaie, priant pour que la vielle cabine téléphonique fonctionne encore._

_-Ka, c'est moi... Je... j'ai tué quelqu'un._

Kiba se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, le cœur battant, la gorge sèche et une angoisse douloureuse au creux du ventre.

Il mit de longues secondes à calmer son souffle erratique, une main sur la poitrine et l'autre toujours crispée sur le drap.

Il inspira et expira profondément, les yeux fermés en tentant de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

-Fais chier... Souffla-t-il en se glissant hors du lit.

Il trébucha presque, mué par un sentiment d'urgence.

Ignorant la douleur et la fatigue il enfila rapidement un jeans qu'il ne prit pas la peine de fermer, pressé de sortir de la chambre.

Shino resta un instant figé en haut des escaliers qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre avec Sakura, surpris par ce qu'il voyait.

Kiba, le pantalon ouvert, les pieds nus et les cheveux totalement décoiffés passa à côté d'eux tel un zombie sans leur jeter le moindre regard. Sa mine sombre, son air épuisé et ses yeux rougis trahissaient sans mal l'état dans lequel il se trouvait et la jeune femme à ses côtés laissa échapper un petit cri d'effroi.

C'était l'heure du petit déjeuner et chacun se dirigeait vers la salle à manger pour ce qui devait être leur premier repas tous ensembles au petit palais.

Shikamaru qui était au téléphone laissa son interlocuteur parler dans le vide, ébahi de voir le brun habituellement si discret se balader dans un tel état.

-Kib' ? S'inquiéta Naruto à quelques pas des escaliers.

Le strip-teaseur se dirigea droit sur lui et sans aucune délicatesse il bouscula Sasuke pour tirer son meilleur ami vers lui et l'enlacer.

Le chanteur agacé voulut se manifester, mais son « petit ami » ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Insista ce dernier en posa une main sur la joue du brun. Dis-moi !

Le ton angoissé du doré calma la contrariété du leader.

Sakura descendit rapidement les marches, sautant presque jusqu'en bas pour s'accrocher au bras de son ami. Avec Naruto ils se lancèrent un regard entendu mais lourd, chacun sachant pertinemment ce qui avait mis le danseur dans cet état.

Tous les deux se souvenaient parfaitement de la date du jour.

La jeune femme se mordit nerveusement les lèvres avant de se reprendre.

-Tu as une mine effroyable ! Il faut te reposer ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Kiba releva les yeux vers elle en hochant la tête et son regard mouillé d'enfant perdu lui serra le cœur.

-Viens... Souffla Naruto en lui attrapant la main. On va se coucher.

Sakura saisit l'autre et le brun, encadré par ses deux amis se laissa guider docilement.

**W**

Sasuke caressait pensivement sa tasse, les yeux dans le vide.

Quelque chose de désagréable lui grignotait l'estomac, un poids lourd et encombrant pesait sur son cœur et il était incapable d'en saisir la cause.

C'était comme ça depuis deux jours.

Il était rentré de son rendez vous avec Naruto parfaitement détendu et avait espéré pouvoir passer encore plus de temps avec lui, seulement rien ne s'était passé comme prévu.

Il avait d'abord dû passer la nuit en studio, exploité par son abruti de frère qui en tant que producteur de l'album avait soudainement décidé de se montrer outrageusement pointilleux et perfectionniste.

Ensuite alors qu'il espérait enfin voir le blond et s'endormir avec lui, il l'avait trouvé enfermé dans sa chambre avec Shikamaru.

Ils avaient mis du temps à ouvrir la porte et même s'il trouvait ça ridicule, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les deux autres lui cachaient quelque chose.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Il n'avait rien dis, mais il ne cessait d'y penser et à force, les théories les plus folles avaient finies par naitre dans son esprit.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Naruto lui avait annoncé qu'il ne passait pas la nuit au petit palais.

Personne n'empêche son petit ami de sortir non ?

Alors encore une fois, il n'avait rien dis, laissant le tiraillement en lui se faire plus violent et plus douloureux.

Et lorsqu'il avait appris que Kiba travaillait et vu que Sakura était avec Shino, il avait été incapable de dormir.

Qui ?

Si Naruto n'était pas sorti avec ses deux meilleurs amis, alors avec qui était-il ?

Avec qui passait-il la nuit ?

C'était ridicule de faire une nuit blanche pour ça ! Ça ne lui ressemblait absolument pas !

Et pourtant...

Mais plus d'une journée sans voir son petit ami, sans l'embrasser, ça aussi ça n'avait pas de sens !

A quoi bon être en couple si c'était pour que l'un des deux aille faire je ne sais quoi avec je ne sais qui ?

Sa main se crispa et la tasse encore pleine bascula sur la table, tachant la belle nappe blanche.

Sasuke grogna en se levant, attrapant une serviette au passage pour s'essuyer les mains.

Naruto lui avait dis qu'il serait là très tôt, pour le petit déjeuner afin d'être à l'heure en cours alors il avait attendu.

Il s'était installé dans l'entré malgré le ridicule de la situation et il avait attendu.

Comptant les minutes, les yeux rivés sur sa montre et l'impatience grondant au creux de son ventre.

Mais à peine le doré entré, Kiba avait fais son apparition, l'éloignant de lui sans ménagement.

Il n'avait même pas pu lui parler, même pas pu le toucher et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Le manque, est un besoin physique.

Pas seulement l'envie de voir quelqu'un, mais quelque chose de bien plus douloureux et puissant. Quelque chose que le corps entier ressent, un sentiment d'urgence, une nécessité vitale qui prend le pas sur tout le reste.

Mais ça ne faisait même pas deux jours, est ce que c'était suffisant ?

Était-il réellement à ce point dépendant ?

Il soupira en ôtant son tee-shirt légèrement tâché par quelques éclaboussures de café avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre, la tête encombrée de sombres pensés.

Lorsqu'en relevant la tête il vit Naruto au milieu de la pièce il se figea totalement, se demandant même l'espace d'une seconde s'il ne s'était pas trompé de porte.

Le blond se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres, apparemment très mal à l'aise.

-Je...je suis désolé d'être entré comme ça mais... C'est que... Tu... tu as l'air vraiment épuisé et comme je... Balbutia-t-il sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il tenta de respirer pour se calmer, mais ses doigts tapotant sur ses cuisses trahissaient sa nervosité.

-Pas que je pense réellement que tu ne puisses pas dormir sans moi ! S'exclama-t-il en riant doucement. Je veux dire, c'est ridicule et... Mais en voyant ta mine fatiguée je... Tu sais je voulais juste savoir si ça allait et...

Il secoua la tête.

-Je n'aurais pas dû, je suis désolé ! Je vais y aller et...

Lorsqu'il passa près du chanteur, ce dernier le retint par le bras.

-Je suis épuisé... Souffla le brun en glissant sa main jusqu'à la sienne.

Naruto garda la tête baissée vers la moquette alors qu'il serrait plus fort les doigts du chanteur.

-Je t'ai dis que tu ne devais plus me laisser seul la nuit... Ajouta-celui-ci en lui faisant face.

Le blond le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolé... Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement sa joue.  
>-Est-ce que c'est fatiguant de devoir rester avec moi ? Questionna Sasuke, un bras glissé autour de ses hanches, collant leurs deux corps.<p>

Le doré laissa échapper un soupire de lassitude avant d'appuyer son front contre son épaule.

-C'était fatiguant de ne pas réussir à dormir car je m'inquiétais... Lâcha-t-il  
>-Pour moi ?<p>

Quelques secondes passèrent et Naruto finit par relever un peu la tête pour regarder son client dans les yeux, le visage presque collé au sien.

-C'est normal, c'est ce qu'un petit ami fait, non ? Rétorqua-t-il. Il se fait du souci, se sent seul, pense à rentrer plus vite...

Les doigts du leader glissèrent sur sa nuque, lui arrachant des frissons.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré plus vite alors ? Souffla le chanteur contre ses lèvres.  
>-Parce que pour ça, il faut être attendu...<p>

Et à peine sa phrase murmuré, Naruto offrit à Sasuke un baiser qui s'embrasa rapidement, alimenté par la tension dans la pièce et la frustration accumulée par chacun loin de l'autre. Les mains du blond s'accrochèrent aux cheveux bruns, tirant sur les mèches et celles du chanteur passèrent sous son tee-shirt, au niveau de ses reins.

Leurs langues semblaient batailler, bien qu'aucun des deux ne cherchaient réellement à dominer l'échange, trop occupé à nourrir leur féroce appétit et tenter d'effacer le manque. Mais plus ils s'embrassaient, plus leur envie était attisée. Loin de se sentir rassasiés ou calmés, leur besoin de _plus _ne faisait que croitre.

Bien qu'ils sachent au fond d'eux que ce n'était qu'un début, aucun des deux n'avait envie de penser à ce qui manquait pour que leur étreinte soit complète. Aucun des deux ne voulait mettre des mots sur ce « _plus »_ qu'ils niaient désirer tout en cherchant à l'atteindre.

Alors lorsqu'ils se séparent à bout de souffle, chacun garda toutes ses questions et ses doutes pour lui.

Naruto passa affectueusement les mains dans les cheveux du chanteur en lui souriant doucement.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer...

Il le tira vers le lit et l'autre se laissa faire.

-Je n'ai pas eu mon café... Bouda-t-il presque, accentuant le sourire du blond.  
>-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux avant de dormir.<p>

Le leader se contenta d'une petite moue.

-D'accord, mais léger alors ! Lança le doré en mettant en route la machine.

Sasuke le regarda quelques secondes avant de se déshabiller, ne gardant que son sous vêtements.

-Aller, au lit monsieur ! Rit l'Uzumaki en défaisant les couettes soigneusement pliées par la femme de chambre il y a peu. Je suppose qu'on rattrapera les cours ensemble plus tard !

Le chanteur se laissa border, un peu sous le choc de voir l'autre s'occuper de lui ainsi.

Face à tant d'attentions, il se sentait presque intimidé, incapable du moindre mot. Naruto fut attendri en le remarquant, il alluma la veilleuse en appuyant sur la fermeture automatique des volets puis lui tendit sa tasse, amusé de le voir encore surpris par son comportement.

Lui-même ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il avait juste envie de prendre un peu soin de son client.

Après tout, contrat ou pas, le brun était son petit ami, il n'y avait rien d'étrange à ce qu'il prenne son bien être à cœur ou à ce qu'il s'inquiète pour lui.

C'était naturel de penser à lui, de vouloir le voir, de se demander ce qu'il faisait et avec qui.

C'était son rôle... Et surtout, il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher.

**W**

-Si tu essayes de sortir de ce lit, je serais obligée de t'assommer ! Lança Sakura en sortant de la salle de bain, son peignoir à peine fermé et une serviette nouée sur la tête.

Kiba grimaça en s'asseyant doucement, un oreiller serré entre ses bras.

-Il faut que j'aille en cours, on ne peut pas laisser Naru seul ! Rétorqua-t-il.  
>-Je crois qu'il est entre de bien meilleures mains que nous, le veinard ! Rit la jeune femme.<br>-Comme si j'allais confier mon meilleur ami à un client !  
>-Un client, vraiment ?<p>

L'autre ne dit rien et elle poursuivit.

-On sait tous les deux que tu fais bien plus confiance à Sasuke que tu ne veux l'avouer !  
>-Je n'ai pas suivi mon instinct avec Pain, je l'ai laissé se faire une place dans nos vies et regarde où ça nous a mené ! Gronda le brun.<br>-Ah non, tu ne peux pas comparer ces deux là !  
>-Vraiment ? Railla Kiba. Pourtant ce mec, c'est juste un mixe de Kakashi et Pain non ? Un mélange des plus grosses souffrances de Naru!<br>-Pas faux... Souffla Sakura en s'essuyant les cheveux. Mais je le vois plus comme une parfaite combinaison du meilleur des deux.

Le danseur grogna simplement en réponse.

-Quel est le véritable problème ? Questionna son amie après s'être laissé tomber près de lui.

Kiba soupira.

-Naru n'a pas besoin de ça... Il n'a pas besoin d'un autre gosse de riche qui lui fait miroiter la lune puis l'abandonne comme un moins que rien une fois lassé ! Lâcha-t-il en jetant son oreiller au sol. Il n'a pas besoin d'un autre malade complètement instable qui peut être un amour et la seconde d'après fracasser la tête d'un homme sans la moindre émotion !

Il marqua une légère pause.

-Cette histoire va mal finir... Ça va... C'est... Ça n'aurait jamais dû commencer !

Sakura se rapprocha encore de lui, nullement gêné par son peignoir entrouvert qui ne cachait plus grand-chose de sa poitrine.

-Et tu t'en veux car malgré ça tu as poussé Naru vers Sasuke.

Ce n'était pas une question et le brun baissa simplement la tête, les mains crispées sur le drap.

-Tu t'es dis que même s'il devait souffrir plus tard, il valait mieux le laisser être heureux maintenant... Souffla-t-elle. Tu as pensé que peut être ce « plus tard » ne viendrait jamais...

Kiba releva ses yeux mouillés vers elle, incitant une très courte pause, mais elle finit sa phrase tout de même, posant une main sur la sienne.

-Et tu te déteste d'avoir pensé ça, tu te détestes d'envisager que  
>-NON ! L'interrompit-il brusquement. Ça n'arrivera pas !<p>

_« Dis Kib', est ce que je peux vivre toute une vie en seulement dix huit ans ? »_

Il secoua la tête en repoussant la main de son amie.

-Il ne va pas mourir tu comprends ?!  
>-Je sais... Je sais... Souffla-t-elle tristement. Mais je pense que <em>« vivre comme si on allait mourir demain »<em>, c'est une bonne philosophie. Même si on a l'éternité devant sois.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le lit, le regard fixé au plafond.

-Si je n'avais pas tué cet homme alors...

Sakura s'allongea près de lui dans la même position.

-Alors je l'aurais fait ! Trancha-t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, nouant machinalement leurs petits doigts ensemble.

Oui, évidement, elle l'aurait fait.

**W**

Naruto était assis vers le milieu du lit, Sasuke endormi près de lui, la tête sur ses genoux et ses deux bras autour de ses reins. Le blond ne savait pas comment le chanteur avait fini par se retrouver dans une telle position mais cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il n'avait pas bougé, lui offrant un visage apaisé à observer.

Il était censé lire mais devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé dans son roman, bien trop absorbé et troublé par la situation.

Son portable sur vibreur finit par le rappeler à l'ordre, il l'arrêta rapidement en soupirant.

Treize heures.

Il était largement temps de sortir du lit !

-Dommage... Murmura-t-il en caressant les cheveux du brun.

Il grimaça un peu, contrarié de devoir bouger, avant de se pencher à l'oreille de l'endormi.

-C'est l'heure de se lever... Souffla-t-il. Il faut aller en cours.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches du doré avant de se tourner sur le dos, entrainant celui-ci avec lui. Le blond se retint de justesse en s'appuyant sur le matelas, à deux doigts de s'écraser sur le visage du chanteur.

Une fois remis de sa surprise, un petit rire lui échappa alors que son regard se perdait vers son torse dénudé. Sa main s'y posa naturellement et il se mordit les lèvres en sentant ses joues s'échauffer.

Depuis combien de temps son client ne l'avait pas touché ?

Ses doigt glissèrent sur la peau chaude, redessinant les abdominaux puis le contour du nombril. Il inspira, s'empêchant difficilement d'aller plus loin, la frustration se faisait peu à peu plus forte.

Il hésita, malmenant toujours ses lèvres entre ses dents, jusqu'à ce que les frissons provoqués par la main du brun glissant contre sa peau ne le pousse à agir.

Après tout, il devait le réveiller, non ?

Il déposa d'abord presque timidement un baiser sur la joue légèrement piquante avant d'en déposer un vers la mâchoire puis le cou, laissant ensuite sa langue glisser dans le creux de son épaule.

S'enhardissant, il chevaucha le chanteur, mordillant son oreille en même temps. Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, réveillé assez brusquement par le traitement, mais immédiatement les lèvres de l'Uzumaki virent sceller les siennes, l'emportant rapidement dans un baiser passionné et désireux.

Ses mains se placèrent naturellement sur les hanches du blond, glissant comme toujours sous sa chemise alors que celui pressait son bassin contre le sien.

-Bonjour ! Souffla Naruto lorsqu'ils se séparent à bout de souffle.

Il ne semblait nullement pressé de bouger, frottant sans gêne son fessier sur le début d'érection du leader qui l'attrapa par les cheveux, recollant avec empressement leurs bouches ensemble.

Le doré lui suçota la langue, l'excitant un peu plus, se laissant sans mal plaquer sur le matelas, impatient d'aller plus loin. Mais à sa grande surprise, le chanteur mit fin au baiser avant de se lever rapidement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Juste le temps de prendre une douche et je suis prêt ! Lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte.

Naruto mit quelques instants à saisir ce qui venait de se passer. Doucement il se releva, s'asseyant au milieu du lit, complètement perdu.

Est-ce que Sasuke venait de le repousser ?

Lui qui il y a peu encore passait son temps à lui sauter dessus, venait de fuir hors du lit comme s'il était poursuivi par le diable !

N'avait-il plus envie de lui ?

Il sursauta presque sur place, une sensation oppressante lui enserrant la gorge et la poitrine.

Était-il du genre à ne plus toucher son partenaire une fois en couple ? De ceux qui allaient voir ailleurs ?

-Non... Souffla-t-il.

Puis pourquoi l'engager alors ?!

Après tout ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble alors signer un contrat pour simplement un peu de compagnie ça n'avait pas de sens !

Mais combien de moments avaient-ils passés ensemble ? Combien d'occasion avaient-ils eu ?

Il se leva machinalement pour enfiler son jeans, absorbé par ses pensés et théories, l'estomac noué et le cœur battant.

Sasuke avait le droit de coucher avec qui il voulait. Peu importe leur contrat, rien ne l'obligeait à être fidèle à leur mascarade !

Ce n'était qu'un rôle ! Juste une comédie de plus pour un client parmi d'autres !

-Naru, ça va ?

Naruto s'arrêtant en plein milieu du couloir, relevant la tête vers Shikamaru qui le regardait un peu surpris.

-Oui, oui je vais juste en cours.  
>-Oh et bien j'y allais aussi ! Sourit le brun. Prenons la limousine ensemble !<p>

Le bond hocha la tête, reprenant sa route mais son ami l'arrêta.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! Il neige dehors !

Le doré baissa les yeux vers ses pieds nus puis sa chemise légère, un peu perdu.

-Je... je vais aller m'habiller. Souffla-t-il.  
>-Tu es sûr que ça va ? S'inquiéta Shikamaru.<p>

L'autre lui sourit.

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.  
>-Ok... Je t'attends en bas alors.<p>

Naruto acquiesça et le guitariste le suivit du regard.

Il soupira en déviant vers la porte de la chambre de Sasuke.

Qu'est ce que son abruti de meilleur ami avait encore fait comme bêtise ?

-Je suppose qu'il va falloir comme toujours que je règle les choses !

**W**

Sasuke tourna rapidement le robinet d'eau chaude, encore grelottant à cause de la douche glacée qu'il venait de prendre.

Il appuya son front contre le mur, appréciant la chaleur, tentant de calmer la tempête dans son esprit.

Bien que son corps soit calmé, ses pensés étaient très loin de l'être et il se retenait difficilement de retourner dans la chambre se jeter sur Naruto.

Est-ce que ce dernier ne se rendait pas compte de la torture qu'il lui infligeait ?

Il soupira, attrapant son gel douche mécaniquement, comme par réflexe, toujours perdu dans ses pensés.

C'était important pour le chanteur de ne pas donner au blond l'impression que rien n'avait changé, que signer ce contrat n'avait rien apporté de plus à leur relation. Et même si lui-même ne savait pas réellement ce que leur accord devait leur apporter, il refusait que le doré ne sente pas l'évolution.

Il craignait de le voir faire marche arrière, se refermer à nouveau sur lui-même, tressaillir au moindre contact et l'éviter à tout prix. Il était angoissé à l'idée de devoir encore affronter un regard méprisant, une mine dégoutée ou un mouvement de recul.

Les choses n'étaient pas comme avant !

Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts dernièrement et refusait de tout détruire pour du sexe.

Un ricanement lui échappa.

Depuis quand le sexe passait en dernier ? N'était-ce pas la priorité avant ? La raison même de toute cette histoire de harem ?

Maintenant il était _en couple_.

Seulement, la dernière fois remontait à ses quinze ans et même à cette époque il ne faisait pas forcement les choses correctement, alors il ne savait pas comment se comporter pour bien faire.

Est-ce qu'il devait attendre le troisième rendez-vous ou ça ne s'imposait que pour les filles ?

Est-ce qu'il fallait d'abord quelques séances de préliminaires pour ne pas brûler les étapes ?

Bordel, il n'allait tout de même pas taper _« Quand puis-je sauter sur mon mec »_ sur google !

Il n'avait eu que sa main et ses fantasmes pour lui tenir compagnie mais peut-être que Naruto lui s'était amusé ailleurs.

Après tout, personne ne savait où il avait passé la nuit...

Il grogna en sortant rapidement de la douche, se plantant devant son miroir encore dégoulinant d'eau. Sa mine contrariée le fit tiquer et il serra les poings sur le rebord de l'évier, sentant sa frustration et son agacement prendre de l'ampleur.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment mal ? Est-ce que ça faisait de lui une sorte d'animal d'être à ce point guidé par son désir ?

-Fais chier ! Souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers la chambre.

La pièce était déserte et le lit vide.

-Oh merde ! Lâcha Neji qui venait d'entrer.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui.

-Bordel je suis entré parce que c'était grand ouvert mais...  
>-Où est Naru?<br>-Il est... Oh putain Sas' met au moins une serviette autour de la taille !

Agacé, le chanteur attrapa rapidement un peignoir.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il.  
>-Il est allé en cours avec Shika si j'ai bien tout compris.<p>

Une expression étrange déforma les traits du leader et le bassiste ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Attend c'était quoi ce regard ?

Le brun se contenta de se diriger vers sa machine à café en l'ignorant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux quand même ?! S'amusa Neji. On parle de Shika putain ! Shika!

Sasuke se retint de lui crier qu'il savait que ses pensés étaient stupides mais qu'elles étaient plus fortes que lui et la foutue logique ou confiance qu'il avait en son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? Lâcha-t-il à la place.

Neji reprit son sérieux.

-Je tenais juste à te dire que tout à l'heure je dois rencontrer quelqu'un susceptible de me donner des informations sur Kakashi.  
>-Quelqu'un de fiable ?<br>-Et bien ce n'est pas facile à dire, mais je doute qu'il ait une quelconque raison de me mentir sur un sujet pareil.

Le chanteur hocha simplement la tête.

-Bon je vais y aller!

Le bassiste fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de s'arrêter.

-Et toi, va rejoindre ton mec ! Sinon les répétitions de ce soir vont être infernales ! Lança-t-il amusé. Tu es incapable de gérer le manque !

Il disparut, laissant Sasuke pensif devant sa tasse de café, inconscient de la véracité de ses propos.

**W**

-Alors quel cours va-t-on suivre ? Lança Shikamaru.  
>-Tu n'as pas à venir avec moi, je peux<br>-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul ! L'interrompit l'autre. Je suppose que si Sakura et Kiba sont toujours avec toi c'est qu'il y a une raison non ? Sans compter que Sasuke risque de me tuer si je t'abandonne face à tous ces charognards affamés !

Naruto se recroquevilla un peu plus, écrasé par tous les regards dirigés vers lui. Les gens le saluaient, lui faisaient des signes ou le dévisageaient comme une bête de foire en chuchotant sur son passage, accentuant son envie de vomir.

-Psychologie, le cours supplémentaire. Souffla-t-il.  
>-« Ces troubles mentaux qui n'ont pas encore de nom » ?<p>

Le doré hocha la tête.

-Je suppose que tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ce point aux troubles du comportement ?

Un petit silence suivit la question de Shikamaru et ce dernier sourit avant de reprendre.

-Bah, au moins tu seras apte à gérer Sas' comme ça !

Le blond lui offrit un regard perdu et il se contenta de sourire un peu plus.

-Ça t'embête de m'attendre deux minutes ? Questionna-t-il. Je vais juste récupérer un bouquin rapidement.  
>-Pas de souci... Lâcha l'autre, toujours aussi amorphe.<p>

La guitariste disparut rapidement et l'Uzumaki se retrouva seul au milieu de couloir, à la merci des regards insistants.

-Pas facile de sortir avec une star !

Il sursauta, avant de tourner la tête pour tomber sur Ino.

_« Ouais...Mais je suppose que la plus pitoyable, reste celle, qui malgré ça l'aime réellement. « _

-Oh Ino ! Je... je suis désolé mais ce... ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je...

Il balbutia, horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne me dois aucune explication !  
>-Non mais...Enfin si et<br>-J'aurais dû m'en douter en plus ! Quand j'y repense, je me sens assez ridicule !  
>-C'est compliqué...<br>-Il a assisté à tous tes cours, ne te quittait pas des yeux, tu étais étrange et presque gêné lorsqu'on parlait de lui, vous avez été absents en même temps, il a traversé la moitié de l'école en courant lorsque tu as eu ton accident et t'a même offert une ballade sur son dos digne des shôjo les plus niais !

Elle rit, mais semblait plus au bord des larmes.

-J'ai lu tellement d'histoires sur vous deux que j'ai l'impression d'être en pleine fanfiction en fait !  
>-Ino...<p>

Naruto laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Que pouvait-il bien dire ?

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais eu l'espoir de sortir avec Sasuke ! Je passais même mon temps à me détester pour être tombé amoureuse d'un enfoiré pareil ! Continua la blonde. Mais depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression de découvrir des côtés plus agréables de lui, des choses qui...

Elle marqua une légère pause, sa voix s'étant cassée vers la fin.

-J'ai vraiment été aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que tout ça coïncidait avec ton arrivé !

Elle rit encore, malgré sa mine triste et le doré eut envie de disparaitre.

-Ino, je suis désolé !

La jeune femme essuya les quelques larmes échappées.

-Ne t'en fais pas, à choisir je préfère que ça soit avec toi plutôt que l'une de ses groupies intéressées et sans cervelle ! Rétorqua-t-elle. J'ai le cœur brisé, mais je m'en remettrais ! J'écouterais tes chansons en me gavant de glace !

Il tenta de sourire mais ne put que grimacer à la place.

-Par contre, tu devrais faire attention, certaines personnes t'en veulent. Ajouta-t-elle. Méfie toi particulièrement de Min Hyun, il t'a à l'œil depuis le premier jour.

Naruto suivit son regard, tombant sur un jeune homme brun aux allures de mannequin qui le foudroyait du regard.

-Il voue carrément un culte à Sasuke ! Les autres pensent que c'est juste un fan flippant mais pour moi, c'est une sorte d'amour obsessionnel et malsain. Poursuivit Ino. Ce mec est prêt à tout...  
>-Même à pousser quelqu'un dans les escaliers ? Questionna le doré.<p>

La blonde fronça les sourcils.

-Attend, tu veux dire que...  
>-Naru !<p>

Sasuke l'attira contre lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ? J'étais inquiet !

Il voulut caresser sa joue mais le blond recula.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser moi... Souffla Ino avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Le chanteur ignora la jeune femme, encore surpris par le rejet de son « petit ami », il resta concentré sur ce dernier.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Questionna-t-il.  
>-Rien...<p>

Le blond recula en évitant son regard alors il avança, le saisissant par les épaules.

-Ça te gêne que je te touche en public ?  
>-Non... c'est...<p>

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, partagé entre sa culpabilité envers la blonde et la mine blessée de son client.

-C'est Ino elle...  
>-Quoi ? Elle quoi ? Gronda presque le brun<br>-Oh s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent pour toi ! Rétorqua le doré soudainement agacé sans réellement comprendre pourquoi.

La nouvelle figea quelques secondes Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas et le blond releva timidement les yeux vers lui, curieux de voir sa réaction.

Ce dernier finit par soupirer avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je me fous complètement de ce que les autres peuvent penser ou ressentir, je n'ai pas l'intention de me priver de quelque chose dont j'ai envie pour ménager les sentiments d'une inconnue ! Lâcha-t-il fermement. La seule chose qui compte pour moi, c'est ce que nous voulons tous les deux.

Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de Naruto.

-Moi, j'ai envie de te toucher, peux importe les gens autour.

Il l'attira contre lui, collant leur corps et rapprocha son visage du sien.

-Alors, est-ce que je dois me retenir ? Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas juste, Sasuke ne pouvait pas utiliser une voix pareille, lui offrir un tel regard, attiser son désir et nourrir sa frustration de cette façon !

Et pourquoi frissonnait-il en rougissant au lieu de l'envoyer balader ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas se comporter comme toutes ces groupies ridicules qui perdaient tous leurs neurones en présence du chanteur ?!

Le blond voulait crier que c'était méchant, qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer ainsi les sentiments des autres et se contenter de penser égoïstement à ses désirs. Il voulait repousser le chanteur et hurler qu'il était contre, que l'autre devait en effet se retenir.

Comment pouvait-il trouver des propos aussi odieux, sexy ?

Ino était juste là, à l'autre bout du couloir et lui...

-Alors, dois-je me retenir ? Murmura à nouveau le brun à son oreille, l'électrisant totalement.

Le _« non »_ qu'il laissa échapper fut plus un gémissement d'envie mais Sasuke saisit parfaitement la réponse, n'attendant pas une seconde de plus pour l'embrasser avec fougue, effaçant totalement sa culpabilité et ses craintes.

Ce n'était pas si mal de ne penser qu'à sois pour une fois ...

-Et bien, je vois que je n'avais pas besoin de me presser ! Lança Shikamaru au moment où le couple se séparait.

Il se rapprocha rapidement d'eux et les trois se mirent naturellement en marche, le guitariste sachant pertinemment que son ami suivrait le même cours que le blond.

-Je vois que ça va mieux toi ! Ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux de celui-ci.

Il vit le regard particulier que lui lança son meilleur ami et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en comprenant ce qui se passait dans la tête de ce dernier.

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils parlent tous les deux !

-Abruti ! Lança-t-il en donnant une tape à l'arrière de la tête du chanteur.

Naruto rit, avant de se perdre un peu dans ses pensés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lui demanda Shika en le voyant ralentir.  
>-Je me demandais juste combien de personne pouvait faire ça et en sortir indemne.<br>-Oh, tu veux dire ça ?! S'amusa l'autre, tapant à nouveau le crâne du chanteur qui grogna.

Le blond hocha la tête, amusé.

-Et bien je dois dire que j'étais fier d'être le seul mais il a fallu que toi et ton joli petit cul vous veniez me détrôner !  
>-Ne parles pas de mon cul comme ça, ça me file des frissons ! Rétorqua le doré en tentant d'ignorer le trouble que le sous entendu du guitariste avait provoqué en lui.<br>-Oui, évite de parle du cul de mon petit ami si tu tiens à tes couilles ! Ajouta le chanteur.

Shikamaru rit, offrant un clin d'œil appuyé à l'Uzumaki.

-Au moins tu ne peux pas dire que je n'entretiens pas la flamme de votre couple ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant de manière exagérée les fesses de Naruto.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et Sasuke poussa son meilleur ami vers la porte entrouverte de la salle. L'autre trébucha en l'ouvrant, basculant presque au sol, retenu de justesse par le blond tirant sur son manteau.

Le cours n'avait pas encore commencé et bien évidement au vu de leur arrivé discrète beaucoup des regards se tournèrent vers eux. Le guitariste se dirigea tranquillement vers une table libre et Naruto se tendit, mal à l'aise d'être à nouveau le centre d'attention.

Le brun attrapa alors sa main, serrant ses doigts entre les siens. Le doré releva la tête vers lui et il se contenta de lui sourire avant de l'entrainer à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Shikamaru.

Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et s'installèrent, Sasuke reprenant immédiatement la main de son petit ami sous la table une fois assis. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre, masquant difficilement son air ravi et un petit sourire.

-Au fait, on assiste à quel cours ? Demanda soudainement le chanteur.  
>-Ah lala, ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour une belle paire de fesses ! S'exclama le guitariste.<p>

Il se retrouva rapidement au sol, bousculé par son meilleur ami et cette fois ci, Naruto ne put retenir son rire, la tension de ce début d'après midi soudainement envolée.

**W**

Kiba s'enfonça presque entièrement dans la baignoire, son corps disparaissant sous la mousse.

Sakura avait tendance à croire que le bien être dépendait de la quantité de gel douche, alors forcément elle n'avait pas lésiné sur la dose...

Il était un peu moins angoissé depuis qu'il avait reçu un message de son meilleur ami lui assurant qu'il allait bien.

Pour lui aussi c'était une période difficile et il craignait que le blond intériorise tout pour finir par craquer brutalement sans personne à ses côtés.

-Tout ça c'est de ma faute... Souffla t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière, les paupières closes.

_« -Est-ce que je vais aller en prison ?_  
><em>-Ne dis pas de connerie ! Comme si j'allais laisser ça arriver !<em>  
><em>-Mais je l'ai tué et<em>  
><em>-Ka va régler ça ! <em>  
><em>- C'est pour le fuir qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette situation ! »<em>

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les rebords de la baignoire. Il secoua la tête, tentant de refouler les souvenirs qui affluaient.

_« -Dis Kib', les choses vont être plus compliquées maintenant, n'est ce pas ? »_

Oui, tout était de sa faute !

Il sortit rapidement de l'eau, enfilant son pantalon de sport sans même se sécher, la colère inondant ses veines.

Il haleta, ressentant le besoin de frapper quelqu'un ou quelque chose, l'image de Kakashi et son sourire triomphant parfaitement dessinée dans son esprit.

_« -De toute façon, je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour vraiment en souffrir tu sais ! »_

Son poing s'écrasa contre le miroir, détruisant son reflet et malgré la douleur et le sang il frappa encore, jusqu'à ce que les morceaux de verre s'effacent pour laisser place au mur.

Il n'était ni soulagé ni calmé, le poids de la culpabilité écrasant sans douceur sa poitrine.

Une serviette enroulée autour de la main, il sortit de la salle de bain, tombant directement sur Shino installé dans un fauteuil.

-Génial... Siffla-t-il en détournant le regard, préférant l'ignorer.

Le batteur ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait promis à Sakura de ne pas s'emporter ou se montrer désagréable, seulement s'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait forcement déraper alors...

Et où était passé la jeune femme ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé seul en territoire ennemi ?

Kiba grogna en jetant son paquet de cigarettes vide au sol et instinctivement le musicien se leva pour lui en tendre une, se demandant l'espace d'un instant s'il n'allait pas se prendre à nouveau un coup de tête.

Le strip-teaseur lui lança un regard agacé mais l'accepta quand même, s'empressant de l'allumer en soupirant de bien être.

Il ferma les yeux et le regard de Shino s'accrocha à ses lèvres abimées à force d'être malmenées.

L'image de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté au club dans les coulisses lui revint en mémoire et il détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Discuter avec Sakura ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Il s'était juste liquéfié de honte et d'angoisse lorsque la brune lui avait conseillé d'en parler avec Naruto.

Le blond savait ! Il avait tout compris depuis le début et l'idée même de lui faire face à nouveau lui donnait la nausée !

Pourtant il allait bien devoir oser... Parce qu'il se retrouvait seul avec son désir et sa haine qu'il ne savait ni exprimer ni effacer et que sans conseil il finirait par se faire arrêter pour meurtre ou pour viol.

Il expira, tentant de se détendre malgré l'extrême agitation qui l'habitait.

Kiba sentait la tension du batteur, ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la sienne.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre le brun.

Au début il l'avait pris pour un connard aux tendances homophobes qui avait un gros problème avec lui puis. Ensuite, après leur baisé il était entré dans la catégorie refoulé qui n'assume pas et c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait autant « titillé » lors de son show. Seulement il devait avouer que ses réactions l'avaient surpris. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il soit aussi réceptif et depuis il ne cessait d'y repenser malgré lui.

Mais ce qui l'attirait chez Shino c'était sa fougue, sa colère, son côté sûr de lui et dominateur alors le voir aussi docile et hésitant n'avait définitivement rien de sexy.

S'il ne voulait pas assumer c'était son droit mais il ne fallait pas qu'il continue à jouer avec lui dans ce cas.

Qu'attendait-il de lui exactement ?

Sans attendre, il décida de simplement poser la question.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Le batteur tressaillit, un peu surpris que l'autre lui adresse la parole.

-Si tu n'es pas là pour me foutre à nouveau ton poing dans la gueule, alors pourquoi ?

Shino ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne savait pas comment s'exprimer. Tout cela ne faisait que le frustrer d'avantage et il gérait très mal la frustration.

Encore un peu et il allait craquer, déraper et finir une nouvelle fois par se battre.

Il se mordit la lèvre, crispant les poings sur son jeans pour tenter de se contenir.

Kiba le remarqua, un rictus moqueur étirant son visage.

Il lui souffla sa fumé au visage avant de saisir un tee-shirt posé sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-Tu m'ennuies... Lâcha-t-il d'une voix froide.

Puis rapidement il atteignit la sortie, disparaissant au moment où Shino commençait à se défouler sur le mobilier de la chambre.

**W**

Sasuke faisait tout pour rester concentré sur le cours faisant étrangement écho à sa propre pathologie, seulement c'était sans compter sur Naruto et son fichu tic.

Bien sûr que c'était ridicule de fantasmer sur quelque chose d'aussi cliché, mais poser les yeux sur le blond suffisait à enflammer son imagination alors ci ce dernier s'amusait de manière si suggestive avec son stylo...

Il soupira.

Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un obsédé ?  
>Est-ce qu'il était vraiment incapable de penser à autre chose ?<p>

Poser les yeux vers le professeur emporté par son cours lui demandait un énorme effort et quelques secondes suffisaient pour qu'il dévie à nouveau vers les lèvres humides et pleines du doré où glissait l'objet qu'il jalousait sans aucun doute le plus au monde à cet instant précis.

Il inspira bruyamment, tentant de penser à des choses susceptibles de l'aider à se calmer mais même le souvenir de Tsunade chevauchant Jiraya, scène sur laquelle il était tombée à son quatorzième anniversaire ne parvint pas à le dégouter assez pour ça.

Ce fut finalement le son familier de la fin des cours qui vint à son secours. L'Uzumaki reposa alors son stylo tandis que le brouhaha des élèves rangeant leurs affaires et soulevant leurs chaises s'élevait dans toute la salle.

Fin du supplice.

Le blond se tourna vers lui en souriant.

Ok, peut-être pas...

Et avant même de pouvoir prononcer le moindre son, Naruto se retrouva plaqué contre la table, la bouche du chanteur dévorant la sienne. Le geste lui parut pourtant si naturel qu'il participa immédiatement au baiser, aussi impatient et désireux que son partenaire.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, ignorant complètement les regards fixés sur eux ou les chuchotements qui bourdonnaient autour. Les mains de Sasuke avaient retrouvé leur place sur les hanches de son petit ami, caressant la peau douce alors que celles de ce dernier se perdaient comme toujours dans les mèches brunes.

Les doigts du doré glissèrent vers la nuque du musicien qui frissonna en gémissant contre sa bouche.

Shikamaru toussota, pour mettre fin à leur échange, plutôt ravi de la scène à laquelle il assistait.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger les amoureux mais c'est bien vous qui rêvez d'une pause avant le dernier cours non ? Sourit-il. Si vous ne vous dépêcher pas, adieu le café bien chaud et la clope !

Le blond baissa légèrement la tête en mordillant sa lèvre, le mot _« amoureux »_ raisonnant dans son esprit, contractant son estomac par vagues. Sasuke qui avait laissé glisser sa tête son épaule, le visage enfoui contre son cou, grogna, peu pressé de bouger.

Naruto sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Aller, après ce méchant examen tu auras tout un weekend pour te détendre ! Souffla-t-il tendrement.

Le brun releva doucement la tête vers lui pour croiser son regard.

-J'aurai le droit à une grasse matinée ? Questionna-t-il avec une moue d'enfant plutôt inhabituelle.

L'autre hocha la tête, attendri.

-A un massage ?

Le doré acquiesça encore.

-Et des câlins ?

Le blond sourit.

-Tout ce que tu veux... Souffla-t-il.

Sasuke releva un peu plus la tête, ses lèvres presque collées aux siennes, son regard plongé dans le sien.

-Tout ce que je veux ?

Naruto tressaillit, la voix chaude embrasant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Shikamaru les observait avec attention et affection, se demandant s'ils se rendaient compte de leur comportement et de l'image d'amoureux transits qu'ils renvoyaient.

-Bon ce café ?! Lança-t-il finalement.

Le couple sortit de sa bulle.

Sasuke amusé par les rougeurs de son petit ami lui attrapa la main, et son sac, l'entrainant vers les couloirs, bousculant sans douceur les quelques personnes restées pour les observer.

**W**

-Et Kiba, est-ce qu'il va bien ? Questionna Shikamaru un peu mal à l'aise.

Il joua avec son gobelet, basculent légèrement son poignet, évitant le regard insistant de son meilleur ami.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit, sa main se crispant doucement sur le rebord de la table où le trio était installé depuis une petite demi-heure.

-Disons que c'est la date... Souffla-t-il.

Le guitariste releva les yeux vers lui.

-Un anniversaire douloureux ? Questionna-t-il.

Le doré hésita quelques secondes.

-En quelque sorte... Souffla-t-il.  
>-Pour toi aussi non ? Intervint Sasuke, assis près de lui.<br>-Oui...Enfin pas vraiment, du moins différemment. Balbutia-t-il.  
>-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler...<p>

Le blond tressaillit avant de se lever brusquement, des images qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis des années, resurgissant avec force.

-Je... je vais bien... Gémit-il presque, comme s'il cherchait à s'en convaincre. C'est Kib' qui...

Sa phrase resta en suspend, il se perdit dans ses souvenirs, la tête baissée.

Le chanteur qui s'était levé aussi, l'attira sans un mot contre lui. D'abord surpris, il ne réagit pas avant de finalement chercher à se défaire de l'éteindre.

-Tu estimes que Kiba en souffre plus que toi, que tu n'as donc pas le droit de lui montrer que tu es mal aussi. Souffla le brun en l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Alors tu répètes que ça va pour n'inquiéter personne en espérant qu'un jour ça finisse par être vrai.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, refusant de craquer.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire ce qui s'est passé, je ne vais même pas demander. Poursuivit le leader. Alors arrête de tout garder pour toi et laisse-moi juste te consoler.

L'Uzumaki cessa de chercher à se dérober, les larmes dévalant déjà sur ses joues.

-Si tu es triste alors pleure contre moi et si tu es en colère, défoule-toi sur moi. Souffla Sasuke. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être tout le temps fort, plus maintenant que je suis là.

**W**

_**« Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens  
>Je ne t'ai jamais vue dans les parages<br>Mais cela ne signifie rien pour moi  
>Je veux juste y goûter ...<strong>_

_**Laisse tomber cette vie de merde...**_

_**Elle restait debout ici à attendre seule  
>Les yeux verts et les épaules nues<br>En souriant et en mordant sa paille  
>Elle m'a jeté un coup d'œil, je frissonne<strong>_

Shikamaru resta figé au milieu de sa propre chambre, évitant de regarder Kiba qu'il venait de laisser entrer.

Ils savaient tous les deux ce qui allait se passer, ou du moins ce qui était censé se passer et ça le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

Prendre « rendez-vous » pour ce genre de chose ne lui était jamais arrivé, pour lui le sexe était spontané et « naturel », tout l'inverse de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter ce soir.

Le strip-teaseur avança tranquillement pied nus sur la moquette jusqu'au bar, il augmenta d'abord le volume de la musique avant de sortir une bouteille de vodka neuve.

-Respire... Souffla-t-il amusé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'attacher au radiateur pour te fouetter jusqu'au sang !

Il recula malgré lui, butant contre une armoire imposante tandis que l'autre s'appuyait près de lui, dévissant avec les dents le bouchon de la bouteille pour le cracher au sol.

-Tu es là pour savoir si tu peux bander pour un mec non ?

Son souffla caressa la joue du guitariste qui frissonna sans pour autant se décaler.

-On n'a pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au bout pour ça, alors détend toi.

Shikamaru ne dit rien, avalant difficilement sa salive, ses mains moites collées au meuble derrière lui.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'être ta foutue première fois ! Ajouta Kiba. Alors cesse de faire cette tête constipée et respire un grand coup, bordel !

Le guitariste se tourna brusquement vers lui.

-Comment ça tu... je... je croyais que...

Il balbutia sans formuler la moindre phrase cohérente, troublé par le regard sombre fixé sur lui.

Le danseur but une longue gorgée d'alcool au goulot, avant de sortir à l'aide de sa main libre une cigarette de sa poche, qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres, baissant la tête vers l'autre pour qu'il lui allume.  
>Comprenant le message, celui-ci attrapa machinalement son briquet, sans quitter la bouche de son partenaire des yeux.<p>

-Habituellement, je ne me laisse dominer que par des hommes...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, jouant un instant avec la fumé, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Alors que les garçons comme toi, je les dévore tout cru ! Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Shikamaru.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de sa mâchoire mais au moment de les déposer sur les siennes il se décala légèrement et reprit sa cigarette.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre le contrôle ou d'aller contre ta volonté.

Il but encore, quelques gouttes échappant à sa bouche puis pencha la tête vers le guitariste, tout prêt de la sienne, une main appuyée contre l'armoire pour se maintenir.

Shikamaru se perdit un instant dans le regard de Kiba avant que ses yeux ne s'égarent sur les traits de son visage, assimilant tout ce qui avait pu jusque là lui échapper.

-Il va falloir que tu me dises ce que tu veux...

Il ferma les yeux en haletant, les joues rouges, extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais avant que le strip-teaseur ne puisse s'éloigner, il sentit des lèvres se déposer timidement sur les siennes.

Bien qu'agréablement surpris, Kiba ne réagit pas, il n'eut aucun mouvement et laissa à l'autre le choix de poursuivre ou non sur sa lancé.

Après tout, il était là pour l'aider à se trouver non pour forcer les choses.

Leurs corps ne se touchaient pas, seules leurs bouches étaient en contacts et rapidement la langue de Shikamaru se faufila pour s'enrouler autour de sa partenaire, l'entrainant dans un ballet sensuel et maitrisé.

Le danseur le laissait dominer l'échange, appréciant de lui découvrir un nouveau talent et l'autre pencha la tête sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, aspirant parfois sa langue ou découvrant son palet avec envie et impatience.

_**« Ses yeux sexy attirants  
>Mes mains sur ses hanches comme nous en avons l'habitude<br>Elle a chuchoté dans un accent inconnu **_

_**Allons-y seulement, laisse la musique prendre le contrôle bébé  
>Bouge ton corps, rien de fou<br>Alors prend-le doucement, il y a tellement de choses que je veux que tu saches  
>Je ne te quitte pas, parce que je suis tienne ce soir"<strong>_

Le danseur fut surpris de voir que le guitariste pouvait à ce point là prendre le contrôle, il ne s'y était pas attendu mais il espérait que la suite le surprendrait tout autant. La cigarette coincée entre ses doigts se consumait doucement, lui brulant un peu la peau mais il ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'à bout de souffle ils se détachent enfin.

Shikamaru arracha presque la bouteille des mains de son partenaire et celui-ci sourit en s'éloignant de quelques pas, l'observant avaler de longues gorgés comme pour se donner le courage d'aller plus loin.

Le strip-teaseur rit en le tirant par sa cravate, amusé de le voir en porter une et l'autre se laissa faire avant de se retrouver poussé dans un des canapés.

Le guitariste releva les yeux vers son partenaire qui passa sensuellement sa langue sur ses lèvres, le faisant déglutir puis ouvrit doucement sa ceinture qui tomba lourdement au sol.

-Tu ne te trouve pas un peu trop habillé pour l'occasion ?  
>-Alors déshabille-moi... Murmura Shikamaru malgré sa gêne.<p>

Le sourire de Kiba s'élargit alors qu'il se laissait tomber aux pieds de son partenaire, se glissant à genoux entre ses cuisses.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres, plongeant son regard dans celui troublé du musicien puis baissa très lentement, presque au ralenti la tête, glissant le goulot de la bouteille coincée entre les mains du guitariste dans sa bouche

Ses doigts glissèrent vers la cravate qu'ils desserrèrent avant de s'attaquer aux boutons de la chemise, pendant que sa bouche continuait à cajoler le récipient en verre, exactement comme elle aurait pu le faire avec un sexe bandé.

Shikamaru ne quittait pas des yeux le haut de la bouteille d'alcool qui disparaissait entre les lèvres chaudes et humides pour réapparaitre quelques secondes après, la langue taquine s'enroulant parfois autour du goulot, allumant un peu plus son envie. Doucement il pencha peu à peu la main et Kiba renversa au même rythme la tête laissant le liquide s'écouler dans sa gorge, le long de sa mâchoire et se perdre un peu sur son cou.

Le danseur releva le visage vers celui du musicien, rapprochant leurs bouches et lorsque l'autre ouvrit la sienne, il laissa la vodka s'y écouler, jusqu'à ce que leurs langues ne se retrouvent à nouveau. C'était une danse différente de la première, personne ne dominait l'échange et aucun ne songeait à essayer, c'était lent, sensuel et savoureux. Elles s'enroulaient passionnément, avec ferveur avant de se quitter un instant pour mieux se retrouver.

Kiba eut un léger rictus lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il tira un peu sur sa cigarette, souffla sa fumée au visage de Shikamaru tout en s'installant sur son bassin. Son sourire s'élargit en sentant l'excitation de son partenaire et il remua les hanches en récupérant la bouteille.

L'autre gémit doucement, ses mains s'accrochant aux hanches du danseur qui finissait l'alcool jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Est-ce que c'est assez pour répondre à tes questions ? Questionna ce dernier en laissant tomber la vodka.

_**« Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Et je pense tout le temps à toi<br>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent  
>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour <strong>_

_**Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Et je pense tout le temps à toi<br>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent  
>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour<strong>_

_**"Oh", "Oh", "Plus", "Doucement"**_

-Je t'ai demandé de me déshabiller...

Kiba posa ses mains sur les épaules de Shikamaru, sous la chemise ouverte qu'il fit glisser doucement, arrachant des frissons à sa victime. Puis il déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, embrassant, léchant, mordillant la peau tendre sans se soucier des nombreuses marques qu'il laissait.

Encouragé par les gémissements du guitariste il se laissa à nouveau tomber à genoux au sol pour atteindre les tétons fièrement dressés qu'il taquina d'abord du bout de la langue puis mordilla plus franchement, les éraflant parfois avec les dents. Shikamaru se cambra vers l'avant, ses doigts crispés dans les mèches brunes de son partenaire qui glissa jusqu'au nombril, retraçant les contours de l'orifice.

Lorsque sa langue buta contre le jeans, il releva le regard en souriant, enflammant les sens et les joues du musicien qui se sentit à nouveau horriblement mal à l'aise. Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant que le strip-teaseur ne coince sa cigarette dans la bouche de son partenaire pour s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

Le pantalon et le sous vêtement disparurent rapidement, laissant à peine le temps au guitariste de tenter de cacher son sexe. Son petit cri et sa réaction firent rire Kiba, amusé de voir qu'il espérait réellement pouvoir dissimuler son imposante érection.

-Apparemment la réponse est oui... Souffla-t-il. Tu peux bander pour un mec !  
>-Ce... ce n'est pas ça, c'est...c'est la situation ! Bredouilla Shikamaru, rouge cerise.<br>-Vraiment ? Sourit le danseur. Si tu le dis...

Ses doigts glissèrent sur la hampe dressée et l'autre haleta avant de se mordre les lèvres.

-Je suppose que mon rôle s'arrête là alors...

Les caresses se firent plus affirmées, sa main s'enroulant autour du membre dur pour un léger va et viens qui aurait presque pu paraitre innocent.

_Presque_ bien entendu, au vu de la situation...

Le guitariste tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre tandis que l'autre formait des cercles du bout de doigts sur son gland déjà humide avant de suivre la longue veine sous sa verge, lui arrachant de profonds frissons.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

Kiba se releva sans un mot, surplombant Shikamaru de toute sa hauteur. Celui-ci lui lança un regard à la fois perdu et frustré.

-As-tu eu ce que tu voulais ? Questionna le brun sans le lâcher du regard.

Le musicien cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le cuir moelleux du canapé.

Il était dans sa chambre, totalement nu et incroyablement excité, son corps entier réclamant l'attention d'un homme dont il ne savait au fond presque rien.

Oui, il était attiré par les mecs !

Mais avait-il eu ce qu'il voulait ?

-Maintenant c'est toi qui es trop habillé... Finit-il par souffler.

Kiba sourit, et comme presque tous les soirs lors de son show ses hanches se murent d'elles même dans un va et viens hypnotique et sensuel. Il s'attaqua doucement aux boutons de sa chemise grise, caressant son torse au passage, dévoilant peu à peu le tatouage qui fascinait tant son partenaire.

Shikamaru ne le quittait pas des yeux, suivant le mouvement du jeans qui glissait doucement jusqu'au sol, dévoilant de longues jambes fines mais musclées.

Il remonta doucement, se demandant s'il devait être vexé de découvrir que l'autre était loin d'être aussi excité que lui.

Le strip-teaseur retira rapidement son boxer, ne gardant que sa chemise grande ouverte et l'autre se fit la réflexion qu'il trouvait ça plutôt excitant.

Les mouvements de bassins n'avaient pas cessé et machinalement le guitariste tendit la main vers son partenaire. Celui sourit en avançant jusqu'à lui.

-Est-ce que je ne te fais aucun effet ? Questionna le musicien presque malgré lui.

Un nouveau rictus étira les lèvres de Kiba.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?  
>-Ce que tu as envie de me faire...<br>-Non ! Claqua franchement le brun. Ça ne marche pas comme ça !

Shikamaru se mordit les lèvres, hésitant.

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Insista le danseur.  
>-Touche-moi...<br>-Ou ? Souffla Kiba. Comment ?

Il se pencha pour récupérer la cigarette qui se consumait entre les doigts du guitariste, faisant tressaillir ce dernier.

-Tu n'oses toujours pas me dire ce dont tu as envie... Souffla-t-il à travers la fumé.

L'autre inspira bruyamment.

-A genoux... Je veux te voir à genoux ! Finit-il par lâcher.

_**« Élégante comme aucune de ces poufs  
>Un joli petit corps sous ses vêtements<br>Ces lèvres aussi rouge qu'une rose  
>Vibrant au rythme du Boze <strong>_

_**Ne te presses pas, la nuit vient de commencer  
>Amène la dans la chambre et fais-y des choses sexuelles<br>Je peux te voir hurler mon nom, en disant »**_

Kiba se laissa tomber entre ses cuisses écartées, soufflant sur son sexe en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Et maintenant ?

Il sourit, presque moqueur et l'autre laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé, à la fois frustré et agacé.

-Est- ce que je dois vraiment...  
>-Si tu ne me le dis pas, comment puis-je savoir que c'est ce que tu veux ? Rétorqua le brun, amusé.<p>

Shikamaru crispa les doigts, la vision de son partenaire à ses pieds, si près de son sexe lui faisant peu à peu perdre toute retenue.

-Suce-moi... Murmura-t-il timidement.  
>-Pardon ?<p>

Le guitariste grogna en se redressant totalement, décollant son dos du canapé.

-Suce-moi, bordel ! Cria-t-il presque.

Toujours son rictus moqueur aux lèvres, Kiba posa fermement sa main sur la verge tendue de désir, glissant dans une caresse lente et maitrisée. Son amant haleta et l'autre en profita pour laissa le bout de sa langue faire connaissance avec la longueur durcie et chaude qui n'attendait que ça.

Il lécha presque au hasard, sans s'attarder, un peu comme s'il découvrait une friandise qu'il ne savait pas comment entamer avant de finalement s'arrêter un peu sur le gland rougi et humide qu'il cajola un instant. Puis il déposa quelques baisers, alternant entre la hampe et les testicules, sa main occupée par un va et viens délicat et sensuel.

Puis finalement, sentant son partenaire à bout et encouragé par ses soupirs et gémissements, il finit par le prendre entièrement en bouche, déglutissant pour que la verge glisse entièrement dans l'antre chaud qu'elle désirait tant.

Shikamaru s'accrocha au rebord du canapé, faisant blanchir ses articulations alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux et rester concentré sur son sexe disparaissant entre les lèvres du strip-teaseur. Machinalement il retira le petit l'élastique qui retenait les cheveux de ce dernier et l'autre s'en amusa, habitué à ce que la plupart de ses amants fasse la même chose.

Le rythme était lent et l'on sentait que Kiba prenait son temps, appréciant tout autant que le musicien ce qui était en train de se passer.

Son sexe palpitait, l'incendie dans son bas ventre prenant peu à peu le pas sur tout ce qui restait de sa raison et sa honte, les bruits obscènes de succions poussant toujours plus loin ses désirs.

Soudain il tressaillit en sentant un doigt dessiner les contours de son intimité, mais malgré l'appréhension, c'était l'excitation qui primait. Il haleta, attendant la suite avant de comprendre que l'autre n'irait pas loin.

Et en effet, Kiba se contenta de caresser cette zone sans jamais tenter d'y pénétrer, alimentant son envie autant que sa frustration.

-S'il... s'il te plait. Bégaya presque le guitariste entre deux soupirs.

Le danseur libéra son sexe afin de pouvoir parler.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Sourit-t-il presque sadiquement. Aurais-tu envie que j'arrête ?

Shikamaru secoua vivement la tête.

-Oh...Alors pourquoi cette soudaine politesse ?

L'autre pleurnicha presque alors que son bourreau accentuait ses caresses, son doigt appuyé à son entré.

-Tes doigts...  
>-Oh pardon ! Rit le strip-teaseur. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.<p>

Il recula, retirant sa main, mais le guitariste s'en saisit immédiatement, plantant son regard enfiévré dans le sien avant de porter ses doigts à sa bouche pour les sucer avec envie. Sans se défaire de son sourire, Kiba l'observa un instant, satisfait de le voir dans un tel état avant de venir le soutenir dans sa tâche.

Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'enroulant ensemble autour des doigts du danseur et Shikamaru gémit, excité par sa propre audace, nullement rebuté par la salive qui glissait le long de sa mâchoire.

_**« Ne t'arrêtes pas, encore ! J'essaye de voir comment tes lèvres sentent ça, bébé  
>Tout ce dont nous avons besoin est le langage du corps<br>Oh je sais, je m'éprends de toi et je ne peux juste pas mentir  
>Je ne m'éloignerai pas parce que je suis ton homme ce soir <strong>_

_**Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Et je pense tout le temps à toi<br>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent  
>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour »<strong>_

-Tu as été plutôt convainquant... Souffla Kiba en glisser un doigt vers l'intimité de son partenaire, caressant un peu la surface avant de finalement l'enfoncer.

Shikamaru couina en grimaçant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas douloureux mais inhabituel et bizarre, son corps luttant presque pour expulser cet organisme étranger. La souffrance vint ensuite lorsque le brun mit directement deux autres doigts, il cria griffant le bras de son amant qui saisit son érection pour tenter de le soulager.

Des lèvres pulpeuses se refermèrent de nouveau sur la verge tendue du guitariste alors que peu à peu ses chairs s'étiraient sous les caresses appuyées mais délicates de Kiba. Celui-ci suçota le gland, l'aspirant doucement, sa main libre taquinant les testicules pleins et le musicien lâcha un gémissement purement érotique qui se répercuta directement sur l'érection de son amant.

La douleur s'effaçait, ne laissant place qu'au plaisir et au besoin de se libérer enfin. Submergé par ce qu'il ressentait, Shikamaru se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le canapé, la tête rejetée en arrière et Kiba le reprit enfin entièrement en bouche tandis que ses doigts s'aventuraient toujours plus loin.

La main du musicien se crispa dans les cheveux bruns, s'accrochant à quelques mèches, tirant dessus en espérant contrôler son bassin et ainsi éviter d'étouffer son partenaire. L'orgasme était proche, il le sentait arriver et malgré son envie de faire durer l'instant, il n'espérait plus que lui.

Kiba enfonça le sexe tendu jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, entament un rythme rapide et soutenu en parfait accord avec celui de ses doigts, transformant son amant en une masse gémissante et suppliante.

Si quelqu'un passait dans les couloirs à ce moment précis il l'entendrait surement soupirer et crier, demandant toujours plus sans retenu ni gêne. L'orgasme lui tiraillait le ventre, enflammant douloureusement son être.

Le strip-teaseur accéléra encore en creusant les joues et avant même que Shikamaru ne puisse prononcer son nom, l'autre tapa une petite boule de nerfs particulière en lui, le faisant jouir brutalement dans un orgasme foudroyant.

Kiba avala le tout, léchant les dernières gouttes de sperme consciencieusement, nettoyant complètement le sexe mou de son partenaire encore perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Puis il se leva doucement, le regard du guitariste accrochant à sa verge enfin complètement dressée.

-Ça t'a excité de me mettre dans cet état ? Questionna-t-il, haletant.

Le brun sourit.

-A ton avis ?

La réponse arracha un frisson de satisfaction au musicien qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain.

Il entendit les nombreux jets et en déduit que le danseur prenait une douche.

Était-ce déjà fini ?

Il fronça les sourcils, incertain quant à la suite des événements.

Que voulait-il ?

Il avait eu beaucoup de réponses à ses questions, donc avait-il réellement besoin d'aller plus loin ?

Mais surtout, avait-il _envie_ d'aller plus loin ?

Il soupira, son regard accrochant au mégot que le brun avait écrasé dans le cendrier près du canapé puis instinctivement, il se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

_**« Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Et je pense tout le temps à toi<br>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent  
>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour <strong>_

_**Regarde, j'ai fais le tour du monde mais je n'ai rien vu, rien vu  
>De semblable à toi, peu importe d'où tu viens, ça ne signifie rien, signifie rien<br>Regarde, j'ai fais le tour du monde mais je n'ai rien vu, rien vu  
>Et maintenant, j'ai 4 minutes pour te faire revenir, nous pouvons être quelque choses, être quelque chose »<strong>_

La vision que lui offrit Kiba le laissa figé sur le pas de la porte. L'autre n'avait pas enlevé sa chemise, il se tenait debout, dos contre le mur, face à lui, l'eau dégoulinant sur son corps, sa main s'activant sur son sexe. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses cheveux trempés, collés à ses tempes et ses joues, les lèvres maltraitées par ses dents blanches.

Il n'était clairement pas en train de se laver !

Shikamaru déglutit, une chaleur bien connue reprenant peu à peu possession de son bas ventre. Comme hypnotisé, il avança jusqu'à la cabine de douche, rejoignant son partenaire qui continuait de se caresser, gémissant sans retenu, son regard toujours ancré dans le sien.

-Tu n'as toujours pas eu ce que tu voulais ? Questionna le brun entre deux soupires.

Il secoua la tête en pénétrant dans la douche.

-Tu as dis que les garçons comme moi, tu les dévorais... Souffla-t-il. Alors j'attends...  
>-C'est une mauvaise idée. Rétorqua Kiba.<p>

Il tira le guitariste par la main, le faisant buter contre son torse avant de le plaquer au mur.

-Mais c'est toi qui décide ! Ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Le baiser était brutal, sa langue se fraya rapidement un chemin, s'enroulant avec impatience autour de celle de son partenaire qui s'accrocha à ses épaules sous la force du désir qui le submergeait.

La tension était presque étouffante, soulignée par l'eau brûlante qui échouait sur leurs peaux, leur faisant peu à peu tourner la tête et perdre toute raison.

Le genou du strip-teaseur remonta pour frotter contre le sexe à nouveau éveillé du guitariste et celui-ci gémit alors que déjà l'autre plongeait dans sa nuque pour mordiller la chair tendre.

Shikamaru était bouillant, réceptif à la moindre attention, la moindre caresse du brun. Avec les femmes c'était toujours lui qui devait en quelque sorte dominer l'échange, même avec ses partenaires les plus « sauvages » et désinhibées il finissait par avoir le dessus. Jamais encore il ne s'était sentit aussi soumis au désir de quelqu'un d'autre, aussi fragile et délicieusement malmené.

Les dents de Kiba s'attaquèrent sans douceur à un téton, mordillant, éraflant le petit bout de chair durci alors qu'il saisissait leurs deux érections ensemble, leurs membres mouillés glissant facilement l'un contre l'autre.

Le musicien couina et le danseur accéléra le rythme, sa bouche suçotant l'omoplate sensible de son amant.

-Tourne-toi... Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

Le guitariste tressaillit, mais il obéit rapidement, appuyant ses deux mains contre la paroi. Il savait que ce serait douloureux et appréhendait mais plus que tout il était impatient, tout son corps tremblant de désir difficilement contenu.

Kiba posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour qu'il se cambre un peu vers l'arrière et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, son derrière ainsi exhibé à la vu du brun. Celui-ci fit glisser sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, ses mains posées sur chacune de ses fesses. Il les caressa un instant, les malaxant avec un plaisir non dissimulé avant de les écarter sans hésitation pour y plonger ses doigts.

Shikamaru cria, cherchant lui-même plus de contact, son corps apparemment ravi de ses retrouvailles.

_**« Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Et je pense tout le temps à toi<br>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent  
>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour »<strong>_

Voyant que ses trois doigts ne rencontraient plus aucune résistance le strip-teaseur les retira, glissant doucement sa langue à la place. Son partenaire se cambra, l'eau chaude dévalant entre ses lèvres avortant son cri de plaisir et de surprise mêlés. Il recracha, toussotant tandis que l'organe audacieux continuait de le pénétrer avec avidité.

Il avait toujours été un amant attentionné, s'occupant avec minutie de chaque partie de ses copines mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour quelqu'un prendrait soin de lui de cette façon là.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait jouir comme ça ?

Parce qu'il avait vraiment le sentiment qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps face à un tel traitement.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, le danseur arrêta tout, se relevant rapidement après une derrière tape sur ses fesses.

Le brun se pencha pour mordiller la nuque de Shikamaru et celui-ci se mordit la lèvre en sentant son sexe dressé frotter contre sa fente.

Merde, il n'allait tout de même pas supplier ?!

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Chuchota le strip-teaseur.

Il couina.

Ok, s'il le fallait, il supplierait !

Amusé par son regard désespéré, Kiba sortit un préservatif de la poche avant de sa chemise avant de la retirer, la laissant tomber au sol.

Le guitariste tressaillit en entendant le bruit de l'emballage, déchiré par les dents du brun.

Il fallait que Kiba le prenne !

Son esprit n'était plus capable de penser à autre chose ! Jamais encore son désir n'avait à ce point là pris le dessus.

Était-ce parce que c'était une première avec un homme et que du coup l'excitation de la nouveauté s'ajoutant à celle sexuelle ?

Le gland du danseur pressé son entré le sortit de ses pensés. L'autre s'insinua doucement en lui. Il se crispa, son visage se déformant progressivement sous la douleur.

C'était horrible, comme être déchiré de l'intérieur et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que tout s'arrête. Il était à deux doigts de hurler à l'autre de se retirer, que la souffrance était trop insupportable mais à la place il se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang.

Bien que conscient de sa douleur, le brun continua sa progression, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde avant de totalement s'immobiliser. Shikamaru tenta de respirer pour se détendre mais il ne put que haleter difficilement, ses larmes se mêlant à l'eau chaude de la douche.

Kiba se retira doucement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau, réitérant le mouvement plusieurs fois malgré les chairs serrées autour de son sexe. Il se pencha, plantant ses dents dans son épaule, suçotant le creux vers la nuque avant de laisser glisser sa langue vers son oreille pour la mordiller.

-Bouge... Souffla le musicien, qui se détendait doucement après avoir fermé l'eau qui coulait sur leurs têtes.

Le danseur amorça alors un va et viens lent et langoureux, ses reins dansant sensuellement contre ceux de son partenaire, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient à ses tétons pour les taquiner doucement du bout des ongles.

Shikamaru rejeta la tête vers l'arrière, se cambrant toujours plus, le plaisir déferlant doucement dans ses veines effaçant peu à peu la douleur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un sexe d'homme puisse lui offrir autant de plaisir ni qu'il apprécierait autant d'être ainsi pénétré.

Le souffle chaud de Kiba contre sa peau, son membre dur qui allait et venait profondément en lui, leurs peaux brûlantes collées l'une contre l'autre, ses bouts de chair durci malmenés et les dents qui se plantaient brutalement dans sa chair, tout était réuni pour lui faire perdre la tête.

_**« Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Et je pense tout le temps à toi<br>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent  
>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour »<strong>_

Le danseur agrippa les hanches de Shikamaru, accélérant le rythme pour leur plus grand plaisir. Le musicien l'entourait, l'aspirait toujours plus et il ne pouvait que continuer, cherchant à se fondre toujours un peu plus en lui.

Le guitariste hurla un _« plus fort »_ et le brun le tira vers l'arrière, le forçant à se pencher avant d'obéir, se retirant totalement pour s'enfoncer brutalement en lui.

Le cri de son partenaire fit sourire Kiba, satisfait d'avoir enfin trouvé cette petite zone particulière qu'il cherchait depuis le début et se promit de ne plus perdre.

Le strip-teaseur était conscient que ce n'était pas la plus douce ou romantique des premières fois mais Shikamaru ne voulait ni douceur ni romantisme et il en était de même pour lui.

Du sexe, juste du sexe.

L'un se cherchait et l'autre s'occupait l'esprit.

Certes, ce n'était pas le genre de jeux qu'il préférait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir.

Shikamaru hurlait qu'il en voulait plus.

_« Plus fort »_  
><em>« Plus vite »<em>  
><em>« Encore »<em>

Et il se faisait une joie de répondre à ses demandes, noyant toutes ses angoisses et les images de ses cauchemars à chaque coup de rein, ses hanches claquant violemment contre celles de son partenaire, le bruit obscène allumant un peu plus encore les deux amants.

Tous deux haletaient, perdu dans la tournure sauvage que prenait leur étreinte.

L'orgasme, arrivait.

Ils le sentaient, espérant la délivrance explosive que leur échange passionné leur promettait depuis le début.

Ce serait soudain, brutal et explosif.

Ils en étaient certains.

Kiba empoigna le sexe de son partenaire, imprimant un rythme aussi soutenu et dévastateur que celui de leurs bassins et Shikamaru couina, sanglotant presque de plaisir.

Le guitariste vint le premier, jouissant dans un grognement rauque, son sperme glissant entre les doigts de son amant qui le suivit rapidement ses dents plantées dans son épaule.

Shikamaru se retint difficilement au mur, ses mains glissant sur la paroi et le danseur alluma les robinets d'eau avant de se retirer, lui arrachant un dernier soupire.

Doucement, le musicien se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, la tête relevée pour profiter de l'eau et Kiba après avoir ôté le préservatif se poussa vers les jets sur les côtés pour se rincer. Il soupira, l'eau chaude coulant directement sur sa nuque et ses épaules, prolongeant le bien être offert par l'orgasme.

Shikamaru le regarda se rincer avec son gel douche, l'observant avec minutie sans en avoir réellement conscience, suivant la mousse qui glissait sur sa peau. Mettant fin à ses fantasmes, l'autre sortit rapidement de la douche, attrapant un peignoir et une serviette pour se diriger vers la chambre.

Le musicien se mordit la lèvre, à la fois frustré et agacé.

Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Il avait eu ses réponses et surtout deux parfaits orgasmes, alors d'où venait cette frustration ?

A peine comblé et déjà en manque...

Il se leva en soupirant, grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur, se promettant de ne plus faire de mouvements aussi brusques pour le moment. Puis il arrêta rapidement tous les jets pour se sécher à son tour et jeter le préservatif abandonné dans un coin de la douche.

Il rejoignit ensuite la chambre ou Kiba était installé un verre à la main, appuyé contre un bureau, son peignoir grand ouvert.

_**« Je peux dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent<br>Je pourrais dire que tu me veux aussi  
>Ce jus succulent que tes lèvres produisent<br>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour  
>Je peux goûter ce doux jus d'amour »<strong>_

**W**

Sakura pénétra doucement dans la pièce après avoir été invitée à entrer. C'était la première fois qu'elle découvrait cette petite bibliothèque sombre qui croulait sous les vieux livres.

Elle ajusta son faux kimono en soie pourpre et s'avança plus franchement parmi les piles de bouquins, suivant la lumière jusqu'à un petit bureau derrière lequel était installé Neji.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, la détaillant quelques secondes avant de l'inviter d'un geste de la main à s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, Shino m'a bien fais comprendre qu'il me pourrirait la vie si je cite « je t'utilisais à nouveau » ! Lâcha-t-il. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il payera quand même pour ton contrat !

Un rictus déforma ses lèvres.

-N'est ce pas pratique de pouvoir profiter de lui ainsi ? Questionna-t-il.

La jeune femme ne broncha pas, son visage toujours aussi impassible alors qu'elle acceptait le verre de vin qu'il lui servait.

-C'était ça votre plan, débarquer dans nos vies et mettre le grappin sur ce que vous pouviez ? Poursuivit-il. Naruto a retourné le cerveau de Sas' et toi tu t'es jetée sur Shino ?!  
>-Oh... Donc Naru a retourné le cerveau de Sasuke ? Sourit-elle. A quel point ?<p>

Il cogna du poing sur la table.

-Vous n'y arriverez pas ! Gronda-t-il. Peu importe ce que vous avez prévu, vous finirez comme tous les autres, éjectés dès qu'on sera lassés de vous !  
>-Tu n'es pas très observateur... Souffla-t-elle, nullement affectée par ses propos. Je veux dire, tu regardes, tu surveilles mais au final tout t'échappe, aucune déduction digne d'intérêt ne ressort de ta paranoïa !<p>

La mâchoire de Neji se contracta sous la colère difficilement contenue et elle se contenta de sourire.

-Parle-moi de Kakashi ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.  
>-C'est pour ça que je suis là alors... Tu comptes demander une réduction ? Exiger qu'il nous reprenne et nous enferme loin de tes amis !<p>

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sortant doucement une lame qui était glissée sous une pile de dossier. Il n'en n'avait jamais utilisée mais il espérait que ses origines et son physique effrayant suffiraient à entretenir l'illusion.

-Si je dois me débarrasser de vous, crois moi je n'aurais besoin ni de son aide ni de son autorisation !

Il caressa l'arme sans la lâcher des yeux mais ne vit absolument rien dans son regard malgré la menace à peine voilée.

-Parle-moi de Kakashi ! Insista-t-il quand même. D'où tient-il sa fortune, pourquoi prostitue-t-il celui qu'il a élevé comme un fils et quels sont ses liens avec la pègre ?  
>-On dit que les enfants ne devraient pas se lancer dans des jeux d'adultes. Rétorqua-t-elle. Surtout lorsqu'ils sont immatures et trop gâtés !<p>

Sa main se crispa sur la lame et il se blessa la paume, le sang s'écoulant doucement sur le bureau.

-Tu sais ce que je vais te faire si tu ne me réponds pas ? Souffla-t-il les dents serrées. Tu crois que ça me poserait le moindre problème de vous faire disparaitre toi et tes amis ?!

Elle se recula dans son siège, mais ce n'était pas de la peur, plus un moyen de s'installer confortablement dans le cuir moelleux du siège.

-Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, que je faisais encore le trottoir et les stations services miteuses, j'appartenais à Kyle. Commença-t-elle tranquillement. Ce n'était pas un type impressionnant physiquement, il était petit, chétif avec un côté premier de la classe !

Elle fit une pause, caressant le dessus de son verre.

-Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard, sa façon de se tenir, de marcher, de parler... Quelque chose qui gravitait autour de lui, oppressant même les mecs les plus costauds. Poursuivit-elle. Pourtant Kyle, avait l'air d'un gentil garçon...

Elle but un peu, appréciant le choix de la cuvée.

-Quand j'ai débarqué j'étais jeune et paumée, c'est Yuri qui m'a pris sous son aile et m'a appris les bases.

Même s'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir, Neji l'écoutait avec attention, fasciné sans savoir exactement par quoi.

-Quand elle est tombée enceinte, elle a pensé qu'elle pourrait le cacher à Kyle puis fuir, qu'elle pourrait changer de vie avec le père, un client. Continua la brune. Quelques jours après, il nous a toutes réunies, toutes les filles. Yuri était là, il l'a jetée à nos pieds et a commencé à la tabasser.

Elle arrangea une mèche de cheveux, toujours aussi calme et reprit son récit.

-Juste avec ses poings, ses pieds et toute sa force. Pas celle assez faible de son corps, non avec celle sans limite de sa rage. Il frappait et frappait encore et plus elle criait et suppliait, plus les autres filles hurlaient et pleuraient plus il cognait. Expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai essayé de m'interposer, il m'a cassé la mâchoire, menaçant d'ouvrir le ventre de Yuri si l'une de nous bougeait encore. Puis il a recommencé à frapper...

A nouveau elle marqua une pause, décollant son dos du fauteuil.

-Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais on a toutes eu l'impression d'être dans une bulle où le temps n'existait plus... Et d'un coup, tout a cessé, le calme est revenu comme par magie. Un des hommes de Kyle est entré, il a attrapé la cheville de Yuri et l'a tirée, ses longs cheveux blonds colorés par son propre sang... J'avais toujours été jalouse de cette chevelure dorée !

Elle rit.

-Ensuite, il est venu vers moi, m'a attrapé le poignet, a posé ma main à plat sur le comptoir miteux du bar et y a planté une lame avant même que je ne puisse le supplier de ne pas le faire.

Le regard de Neji dévia machinalement vers la cicatrice assez laide, comprenant enfin d'où elle venait.

-Tout ça, c'était un exemple ! Après ça, tu ne poses plus de questions, tu obéis et c'est tout ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais moi, tu sais, je pense beaucoup trop... J'ai besoin de réponses, besoin de comprendre et je ne peux m'empêcher de tout analyser et décortiquer.

Elle porta son verre à ses lèvres, l'autre suivant inconsciemment le moindre de ses mouvements.

-Après ça j'ai commencé à observer Kyle, c'était devenu automatique, presque maladif. Une sorte de pulsion incontrôlable et sans doute un peu malsaine. Et c'est là que j'ai compris ce qui le motivait vraiment...

Elle fit une micro-pause, juste le temps d'une inspiration avant de poursuivre.

-La peur... Celle des filles, des autres, la mienne. C'était ce qui l'attirait, l'excitait, ce qui le poussait à agir comme il le faisait. Lâcha-t-elle simplement. Étrangement, une fois que j'ai compris ça, je me suis senti agacée de lui offrir ce qu'il voulait, de lui fournir sa dose en quelque sorte et à mes dépends en plus !

Un rire sans joie lui échappa.

-Ouais, j'étais vraiment en colère contre moi...

Son regard se perdit un instant dans le vide.

-« Est-ce que je peux arrêter d'avoir peur ? » « Est-ce que je peux au moins arrêter d'exprimer ma peur ? » Voilà ce que je me suis demandé alors... Souffla Sakura.

Elle soupira, jouant avec le bracelet à son poignet.

-Tu sais, il y avait deux sortes de filles, celles terrorisées, toujours en larmes et celles qui semblaient avoir déserté leurs corps, vides de toute émotions... Reprit-elle. Un client qui serre ma gorge entre ses mains, un couteau appuyé contre ma peau, une passe dont je sais d'avance qu'elle va mal tourner, toutes ces choses terrifiantes ne me faisaient même plus frissonner.

Elle finit son verre et presque machinalement Neji la resservit.

-« Tu m'ennuie » voilà ce qu'à finit par me cracher Kyle à la figure lorsque j'ai arrêté de lui fournir ce qu'il voulait. Il m'avait aspergée d'essence et tenait son vieux briquet contre mon visage, ses yeux fixés dans les miens pour se nourrir de ma terreur. Mais il n'y avait plus rien, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'est que... J'avais envie d'une clope! La flamme je suppose...

Elle rit assez bruyamment en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil.

-Et tu sais le plus drôle ? C'est qu'il m'a totalement ignorée après ! C'est moi qui faisais tout pour avoir son attention, le pousser à bout, le rendre dingue ! Pourtant il aurait facilement pu me faire mourir de douleur...  
>-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?! Explosa finalement le brun. Quel est le rapport avec Kakashi?!<p>

Sakura caressa les plis de son kimono avant de se lever doucement.

-Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que tu perds ton temps en essayant de nourrir ma peur ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix froide. Tu veux me planter avec cette foutue lame et balancer mon corps ? Fais-le ! Mais ne me fais plus perdre mon temps avec ton numéro de mauvais garçon ridicule et grossier !

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie, s'arrêtant soudainement pour se tourner vers lui.

-Quant à Ka, je te dirais bien d'abandonner mais je sais que c'est inutile alors...

Elle sourit doucement, presque affectueusement.

-Si tu ne t'en sors pas, ta basse, je pourrais l'avoir ?

Neji se leva brusquement, la rejoignant en quelques pas pour la saisir sans douceur par les épaules.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! Cracha-t-il.  
>-Non, je t'aime bien.<p>

Il la secoua violemment.

-Qui est vraiment Kakashi ?! Hurla-t-il. Qu'est ce que Naruto veux à Sasuke ?

Elle tira sur la ceinture de son kimono et attrapa son bras, bandant rapidement sa main dont la paume saignait toujours un peu.

Déstabilisé il se laissa faire.

-Crois-moi, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas envie de savoir. Souffla-t-elle. Si tu tiens vraiment à tes amis, alors n'attire pas l'attention de Ka.

Le jeune homme la repoussa durement avant de la trainer sans ménagement vers la porte, l'expulsant sans un mot.

Elle fit quelques pas, pensive, s'arrêtant soudainement au milieu du couloir, son peignoir en soie grand ouvert, dévoilant ses sous-vêtements et une cicatrice sur son bas ventre qu'elle caressa machinalement.

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Naruto et Kiba !

**W**

Shikamaru pensait que la douleur resterait vive pendant des jours, mais un patch, des antidouleurs et une bonne dose de tequila avaient fait des merveilles.

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Kiba, allongé près de lui. Ils avaient atterris sur le lit et le musicien bien que ravi que l'autre ait accepté de rester ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir déçu.

Le brun était complètement nu, allongé sur le ventre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran télé géant mais l'esprit totalement ailleurs. Il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis la fin de leur « douche » et semblait se battre avec son propre esprit, quelque chose de lourd et douloureux se dégageant de lui.

Et le guitariste voulait lui changer les idées, il voulait en quelque sorte prendre soin de lui.

Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, il avait à force de le découvrir à travers les histoires de Naruto la sensation d'en être proche, d'avoir une sorte de lien avec lui et même si le danseur ne partageait pas cette impression, il ne pouvait s'en défaire. Il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaitre encore, de passer du temps avec lui, de devenir son ami.

Et là tout de suite, il avait envie de lui.

Il n'en était pas spécialement fier au vu de l'état de Kiba qui enchainait les verres, mais le corps totalement nu sur son lit ne l'aidait pas vraiment à calmer ses pensés.

Mais comment s'y prendre ? Comment lui faire comprendre, comment oser le premier pas ?

Le strip-teaseur ne se soumettait qu'à des hommes dominateurs et presque brutaux et il se savait incapable de se comporter comme ça. Ce n'était pas sa conception du sexe, pas ce qui l'excitait et surtout pas ce qu'il avait envie d'offrir au brun à ce moment précis. Malgré son air détaché et froid, l'autre ressemblait plus à quelqu'un de fragile et perdu ayant besoin d'être cajolé qu'à une bête sauvage devant être matée.

Il avait essayé de se concentrer sur le film et d'oublier son désir mais son regard déviait sans arrêt vers la chute de reins affolante et sa tâche de naissance sexy.

Ses doigts fourmillaient, l'envie de toucher l'autre de plus en plus difficile à contenir. Il soupira, crispant la main sur les draps.

Kiba se retourna brusquement vers lui.

-Ça va durer longtemps ce bordel ? Lança-t-il agacé.

Shikamaru ne dit rien, presque figé, comme en faute.

-Tu ne peux pas simplement dire que tu as envie de me baiser putain ?! Continua l'autre encore plus fort. C'est si compliqué que ça ?!

Le musicien ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, toujours aussi perdu.

-Je t'ai dis que ce soir j'étais tout à toi non ?! C'était bien le deal ?! Cria le brun. Alors sois il te pousse une paire de couilles et tu fais ce que tu as envie de faire sois tu vas te branler dans les chiottes et tu arrête avec tes putains de regards de chiot battu pour me laisser profiter du mini bar !

Le guitariste n'était pas vexé ou blessé, malgré sa colère, Kiba semblait à deux doigts de pleurer, et l'espace d'une seconde il envisagea d'appeler Naruto ou Sakura comme promis au blond.

-Je peux vraiment faire tout ce que je veux ? Souffla-t-il.

Le danseur lui offrit un regard blasé.

-Va-y, fais-toi plaisir ! Lâcha-t-il en se rallongeant sur le ventre, comme s'il n'était pas concerné par ce qui pouvait suivre.

Shikamaru grimaça, peiné par son attitude. Il avait mal pour lui, il n'aimait pas voir souffrir les gens, surtout les gens qui l'interpellaient à ce point.

Qu'est ce qui se cachait réellement derrière cette attitude ?  
>Quelle était l'histoire de Kiba, la faille qui avait grandi avec lui et entaché son âme de cette ombre pesante qui ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter ?<p>

Il voulait savoir...

Le brun ne broncha même pas en sentant le musicien se pencher vers la table de nuit, ce n'est qu'en sentant ce qu'il reconnu comme du lait pour le corps qu'il sursauta.

-Qu'est ce que tu...  
>-Tu as dis que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais. L'interrompit l'autre.<p>

Il grogna légèrement, avant de secouer la tête et de se concentrer à nouveau sur l'écran face à lui.

Shikamaru sourit doucement.

Il commença par masser doucement les épaules, appuyant avec douceur mais fermeté sur les muscles noués, se promettant de faire disparaitre toutes les tensions et les idées noires du danseur. Délicatement il dévia vers la colonne vertébrale, son doigt glissa tout le long, se délectant des frissons qu'il provoquait. Sa respiration eu un accroc lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des fesses et sentant son ventre se contracter il préféra remonter rapidement afin de ne pas se laisser aller à ses pulsions.

Il déposa un baiser aérien sur la nuque, ses mains glissant doucement le long des bras, jusqu'aux mains qu'il saisit délicatement, ses pouces massant les paumes dans de légers mouvements circulaires. Ses lèvres glissèrent vers l'arrondi de l'épaule parfumée par la lavande et il sourit contre la peau chaude en sentant Kiba tressaillir. Il baisa le dos parsemé de chair de poule, prenant peu à peu conscience de la délicatesse qui se dégageait du strip-teaseur, descendant doucement jusqu'à la fameuse tâche de naissance qu'il embrassa aussi.

Il reprit un peu de lait et entreprit de masser les pieds, insistant sur la plante et la cheville, arrachant un soupire de bien être à son amant qui tenta de l'étouffer dans son oreiller. Puis il remonta vers les mollets et les cuisses fermes et musclées, sa respiration se faisant de plus en plus chaotique et difficile. Sa gorge était sèche, son rythme cardiaque endiablé et ses mains semblaient s'embraser un peu plus à chaque contact. Son sexe dur ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à son excitation et presque machinalement ses doigts glissèrent vers l'intérieur des cuisses et la fente entre les fesses. Il gémit, tentant de ne pas perdre pied alors que le sang lui montait à la tête, l'entrainant dans un vertige aussi douloureux qu'agréable.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre.

-Tourne-toi... Souffla-t-il doucement, d'une voix presque suppliante.

A sa grande surprise, Kiba obéit immédiatement, malgré le grognement qu'il laissa échapper et sa mine renfrognée. Il ne semblait pas gêné d'exhiber ainsi son sexe à demi dur et l'autre bien que troublé fut satisfait de voir que ses caresses ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il versa un peu de lait sur le torse frissonnant, suivant du regard les quelques goutes qui glissaient vers le nombril avant de reprendre son massage, les yeux sombres fixés sur lui.

Il tenta de s'appliquer, faisant pénétrer consciencieusement la crème avant de finalement laisses ses doigts s'accrocher aux tétons qui semblaient l'appeler tandis qu'il se baissait pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce fut chaste et bref, il réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles enfoncés dans les bouts de chair durcis n'arrachent un gémissement au danseur. Alors il fit glisser sa langue, quémandant sans forcer l'accès à la bouche de son partenaire qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il prit le contrôle du baiser, imposant un échange lent et sensuel.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent au moment où leurs lèvres se séparaient et ils restèrent de longues secondes sans bouger. Kiba fini par lever le bras pour le poser vers son front, mais Shikamaru s'en saisit, embrassant délicatement son poignet, enivré par les pulsations cardiaques qu'il ressentait ainsi. Sa bouche remonta doucement vers la paume, puis sa langue retraça les lignes de sa main, lui promettant intérieurement un avenir meilleur avant de s'enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il suçota, mordilla les membres, excité à l'idée de reproduire les mêmes gestes sur une autre partie du corps de son partenaire.

Oui, il avait envie de sucer un autre homme.

Kiba haleta, sentant lui aussi son érection prendre de l'ampleur alors que le regard avide du musicien restait fixé sur son visage, ses doigts toujours fermement emprisonnés entre ses lèvres.

Il sourit.

Ok, peut-être qu'il pouvait s'amuser encore un peu.

Délicatement, il récupéra ses membres couvert de salive pour les amener à sa bouche, les suçotant quelques secondes avant de les faire glisser le long de sa gorge, jusqu'à ses tétons bien durs pendant que sa main libre caressait presque paresseusement son nombril, son aine et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Shikamaru haleta en se redressant un peu pour l'observer, excité de le voir se toucher ainsi sans pudeur, allongé sous lui.

Kiba se mordit la lèvre en lui offrant un clin d'œil, enroulant presque au ralenti sa main autour de son sexe. Il se masturba d'abord doucement, des soupirs de plus en plus appuyés lui échappant et peu à peu le rythme s'accéléra alors qu'il se perdait sous le plaisir ressenti. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ce fut le grognement étranglé du guitariste qui le sortit de sa bulle. Il offrit à ce dernier un sourire coquin, puis humidifia rapidement ses doigts avant de les glisser le long de son corps, jusqu'à son intimité.

Le souffle de Shikamaru se bloqua quelques secondes en comprenant ce qu'il comptait faire, son cœur déchirant presque sa cage thoracique sous l'excitation. Son sexe se tendit un peu plus, à deux doigts de l'explosion alors que le danseur faisait pénétrer les siens en lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était horriblement bandant et incroyablement frustrant !

Voir le brun prendre ainsi du plaisir seul lui faisait doucement perdre la tête, repoussant de plus en plus son envie d'y aller lentement.

Un « Shika » gémit d'une voix érotique le fit frissonner et il se saisit d'une des mains du strip-teaseur, celle qui s'activait sur son sexe avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Cette fois ci le baiser était exigent, presque violent et réclamait de la soumission.

Kiba eut un rictus moqueur mais effroyablement sexy lorsqu'ils se séparent à bout de souffle, leurs lèvres encore reliées par un filet de salive.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Souffla-t-il. Me sucer, être sucé ? Enfoncer tes doigts en moi, me prendre ?

Il rit en sentant les mains de son partenaire se crisper sur ses hanches.

-Allez tourne toi, je n'ai jamais été du genre à choisir ! Ajouta-t-il finalement. J'aime tout avoir !

L'autre le regarda quelques secondes sans comprendre avant que finalement ses yeux ne s'écarquillent sous la surprise.

Il n'était pas sûr de tenir encore longtemps si les choses continuaient ainsi.

Agilement, il suivit la demande du brun, lui offrant son sexe alors que sa bouche était elle au dessus du sien.

Ce n'était pas son premier « 69 » mais tout de même...

-Alors, n'es-tu pas effrayé d'être aussi près de la queue d'un mec ? Railla le danseur.

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour du guitariste de sourire. L'autre avait tord, il n'était ni rebuté ni dégouté ou effrayé, bien au contraire ! Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il rêvait de se retrouver dans une telle position. Peut-être même que sucer le brun suffirait à le faire jouir tant son envie était forte !

La langue de Kiba s'enroula autour de son sexe, lui arrachant un grognement, ses ongles fermement enfoncés dans les cuisses de ce dernier. Il se pencha à son tour suçotant le gland sans hésitation. Le strip-teaseur tressaillit, surpris de le voir oser et l'autre en fut satisfait. Presque simultanément, ils prirent le sexe de l'autre en bouche sans chercher à cacher le plaisir qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à recevoir et offrir en même temps.

Le danseur sentit un doigt glisser dans la bouche du musicien, caressant son sexe et il gémit d'impatience, se demandant si l'autre allait vraiment faire ce qu'il avait en tête. Comme pour l'encourager, il le suça plus fort, déglutissant pour le prendre plus loin dans sa gorge et Shikamaru s'agrippa au drap priant presque pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Il remplaça ses lèvres par sa main, laissant son plaisir s'exprimer par des gémissements bruyants avant de le reprendre soudainement en bouche, au moment où il enfonçait ses doigts dans l'antre humide qui le faisait tant fantasmer.

Kiba cria pour la première fois, se cambrant vers le haut et le musicien enroula sa langue derrière ses testicules, ajoutant un quatrième doigt, presque fasciné par la facilité avec laquelle ils étaient accueillis.

Soudain Shikamaru s'avança, retirant de lui-même et à regret son sexe de la bouche de brun qui surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite. L'autre s'installa sur le haut de son torse, ses genoux de par et d'autre de son corps, enfoncé dans le matelas.

-Un strip-teaseur c'est plutôt souple non ? Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Et avant même que son partenaire ne puisse répondre il souleva ses hanches, le brun se retrouvant les jambes relevés sur les épaules du guitariste, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur son intimité.

-Apparemment oui... Murmura ce dernier.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il écarta les deux globes de chair enfonçant sa langue profondément dans le trou humide et chaud.

Kiba bascula la tête en arrière, ses cheveux rejetés sur la moquette, son bassin se soulevant de lui-même, tentant à la rencontre du membre qui le pénétrait sans pudeur.

Les gestes avaient quelque chose de maladroit mais c'était pourtant incroyablement bon et il se fit la réflexion que les futurs amants du musicien seraient sans aucun doute des hommes comblés alors que ce dernier se souvenait des images visionnées et des leçons enseignées par Naruto ces derniers jours.

Apparemment le blond était un excellent professeur, et il connaissait parfaitement bien son meilleur ami !

A bout et sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps il relâcha les hanches du brun, le repoussant contre le lit, lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Il glissa sur le côté, remontant pour s'asseoir sur le lit, se calant contre le mur en enfilant un préservatif, espérant que le danseur suivrait le mouvement. Ce n'était certainement pas le genre de position qu'il affectionnait, surement trop « intime » pour lui mais il espérait qu'il continuerait à jouer le jeu.

-Sérieux, il faut que je fasse tout le boulot ? Lança ce dernier en se relevant doucement.  
>-Tu as dis tout ce que je veux...<br>-J'ai dis que tu pouvais m'utiliser pour te soulager, pas que j'allais participer !

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis soudainement Shikamaru se releva, quittant le lit avant de se pencher pour soulever Kiba qui poussa un cri peu viril sous la surprise. Il voulut se dégagea mais l'autre raffermit sa prise, se laissant tomber dans le canapé en l'entrainant sur lui.

Le danseur était assis sur le guitariste, son dos collé à son torse, juste en face d'un immense miroir, petit détail qui acheva de le convaincre. Il écarta les jambes, tournant légèrement la tête pour offrir à son partenaire un sourire aguicheur puis se souleva un peu.

Shikamaru haleta, ses mains s'enfonçant dans le cuir du fauteuil en le voyant descendre lentement sur son sexe dressé. Il saisit son membre pour lui faciliter la tâche, grognant en voyant son gland disparaitre doucement dans son intimité.

Le strip-teaseur prenait son temps s'ouvrant doucement pour lui, l'accueillant dans sa chaleur et son étroitesse, mais à mi chemin il s'arrêta soudainement.

-Alors, tu vas m'utiliser ou non ? Rit-il.

Le musicien observa son sourire moqueur, ses cheveux collés à ses tempes et ses joues rougies par l'effort, la chaleur et le plaisir puis comme pris d'une pulsion, il le saisit par les hanches s'enfonçant d'un coup sec jusqu'à la garde.

Kiba cria en griffant ses cuisses, la douleur se mêlant au plaisir. Le sexe de son amant l'emplissait entièrement, s'enfonçant au plus profond de lui, remplissant illusoirement et temporairement le vide creusé en lui au fil des années.

Le guitariste se décolla du canapé pour coller son torse au dos du brun, enroulant ses deux bras autour de ses reins, comme s'il pouvait souder leurs deux corps ensemble. Il embrassa sa nuque et son épaule, sombrant peu à peu dans le plaisir offert par sa chaleur.

Étonnamment, le danseur apprécia la position, se sentant l'espace d'un instant protégé et il bougea doucement, mais de l'avant vers l'arrière pour quitter le moins possible le cocon que l'autre venait de former autour d'eux. Ils gémirent de concert, leurs peaux moites parsemées de chair de poule, le souffle de Shikamaru chatouillant l'oreille et la nuque de son amant, excitant son appétit.

Délicatement, comme s'il craignait de briser quelque chose de précieux, le musicien souleva Kiba par les hanches, ses yeux rivés sur son sexe s'enfonçant en lui. Ils entamèrent un rythme lent et sensuel leurs bassins emportés dans une danse sans violence ni douleur.

Le brun passa un bras derrière la tête de Shikamaru en se cambrant légèrement vers l'avant, ses yeux fixés droit devant, hypnotisé par l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Se voir ainsi prendre du plaisir ne faisait que décupler les sensations ressenties et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent dans l'immense glace, ils furent tous les deux traversés d'un long frisson qui déclencha automatiquement une accélération de leurs mouvements. Kiba se déchaina et son amant souleva son bassin au même rythme, le son indécent produit par leurs corps ne faisant que nourrir son désir.

Ils n'allaient pas tenir longtemps mais le danseur avait besoin de plus et sachant qu'il était presque à bout de force il se détacha rapidement se laissant tomber à genoux au sol avant d'avancer un peu pour s'éloigner du canapé. Shikamaru n'eut pas besoin d'explication, il comprit tout de suite et pris dans la frénésie du moment il glissa aussi sur la moquette, se plaçant derrière son amant pour s'enfoncer d'un geste habile en lui.

Kiba s'accrocha au tapis, les yeux relevés vers le miroir qui lui renvoyait l'image du musicien transpirant, le visage ravagé par le plaisir alors qu'il le pilonnait avec force et passion. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça et cette vision sauvage lui arracha un puissant gémissement, allumant son amant qui planta son regard dans le sien à travers la glace. Il le releva un peu, attrapant son sexe pour le masturber sans douceur, leurs reflets les excitant jusqu'à presque les rendre fous.

Le danseur criait, guidant Shikamaru dans ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par taper de plein fouet sa prostate le faisant supplier sans retenue. Les mouvements profonds et brutaux s'enchainèrent, malmenant à chaque fois cette petite tâche qui lui procurait tant de plaisir, lui faisant complètement perdre la raison.

Le guitariste se délectait de chacun soupire, gémissement et cri que son amant lui offrait. Le voir aussi offert et abandonné entre ses bras, loin de cette distance qu'il avait si longtemps mis entre eux et de cette froideur qu'il avait gardé toute la soirée lui donnait presque envie de pleurer de bonheur. Au-delà du plaisir de l'acte en lui-même qui menaçait de l'achever, il y avait ce sentiment inexplicable, cette satisfaction indescriptible de pouvoir étreindre ainsi le danseur.

A bout, les bras de Kiba cédèrent et il bascula vers l'avant, son visage s'enfonçant dans la moquette alors que la cambrure de ses reins mis en valeur par cette position fit grogner son partenaire qui enfonça ses ongles dans ses hanches pendant qu'il puisait dans ses dernières ressources pour accélérer encore.

Ils allaient venir tous les deux, il le sentait.

Il le branla à nouveau plus fort, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de leurs bassins et sentant la boule dans leurs ventres à deux doigts d'exploser ils relèvent tous les deux la tête vers le miroir, leurs regards brillants se croisant pour ne plus se lâcher.

Shikamaru redressa Kiba, collant son dos contre son torse et celui-ci vint soudainement, jouissant dans un profond cri entre les mains de son amant et sur le miroir et ce fut la vision du danseur en plein orgasme qui amena le guitariste à la délivrance.

Il s'allongeant en basculant sur le côté, entrainant son partenaire avec lui, peu pressé de quitter son corps.

Perdu dans l'euphorie du moment, l'autre se laissa faire, ne cherchant même pas à se soustraire aux caresses dans ses cheveux et baisers sur son épaule.

**W**

-Mais franchement je ne te suis plus là ! S'exclama Pain en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

Kakashi la referma immédiatement, bloquant toutes celles de la voiture pour être sûr que l'autre ne recommence pas.

-Je veux dire, tu as toujours tout fais pour que Naru ne sois pas sous les feux des projecteurs, pour qu'on ne parle pas de lui et là... Merde tu l'as poussé dans les bras de Sasuke Uchiwa bordel !

Le jeune homme marqua une légère une pause.

-Ce mec est une caricature, un cliché ! Il pourrait être le héro d'un drama ou d'une mauvaise fiction ! Poursuivit-il. Sa famille... Même leurs poissons rouges sont des stars ! Tu avais bu le jour où tu as envoyé Naru là bas ? Ou c'est la balle logée vers ton système limbique qui t'a encore joué des tours ?

Agacé, le conducteur grimaça mais répondit quand même.

-Les choses n'étaient pas prévues comme ça. Souffla-t-il. A la base, c'est pour Neji que j'ai envoyé Naru.  
>-Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne savais pas que Sasuke serait intéressé ?<p>

Kakashi tourna la tête vers son passager qui le regardait, un sourire horripilant aux lèvres.

-Je ne dis pas que Naru est le genre de tout le monde ou une connerie du genre, hein ! Mais quiconque d'un minimum renseigné sur le bébé de la famille Uchiwa saurait que c'est clairement le sien...

Un léger rire lui échappa.

-N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne t'étais pas renseigné. Ajouta-t-il. Que ce n'était pas ton but depuis le début !

L'argenté serra le volant avec force, se retenant d'encastrer la tête du jeune homme dans la boite à gant.

-C'est parce que Naru détestait Sasuke n'est ce pas ? Sourit Pain. Tu pensais qu'en lui proposant un tel client, il allait revenir vers toi ? Que tu gagnerais enfin la partie ?

L'autre ne dit rien, mais il n'avait pas besoin de confirmation. Il savait qu'il avait visé parfaitement juste.

-Je peux comprendre... Souffla le plus jeune. Comment aurais-tu pu te douter qu'ils finiraient vraiment ensemble...

Il grimaça, presque dégouté.

-Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'étonne le plus, que Sasuke soit en couple ou que Naru ait pu craquer pour un type pareil ?!  
>-Il a bien été un amoureux du déchet que tu es ! Cracha Kakashi.<br>-Est ! Rectifia durement Pain. Il EST amoureux !  
>-Vraiment ? Se moqua le conducteur. Et bien j'attends avec impatience que tu me le prouves.<p>

Il n'avait pas dit au jeune homme que le chanteur et Naruto n'étaient pas réellement en couple, qu'ils n'étaient liés que par un contrat.

Pour que ce sale gosse trop gâté se lance pleinement dans la compétition, il fallait stimuler son orgueil puéril et non lui faciliter les choses.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que Sasuke se lasse de jouer avec le doré, il devait accélérer les choses.

Les précipiter mêmes.

-Tout de même, je me demande d'où te viens cette obsession pour Naru... Souffla malicieusement Pain. Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop frustrant d'être hétéro dans une situation pareille ?

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit la mine crispée de Kakashi.

-Je suis sûr que tu as pourtant tout essayé pour réussir à bander pour un mec non ? Poursuivit-il. Mais au final, on ne peut pas forcer ce genre de chose... Alors pourquoi ce « truc » pour Naruto, pourquoi ne pas juste...

Le métal froid d'une arme à feu collée à sa tempe le fit taire subitement.

Un long frisson d'effroi le traversa, mais il tenta de ne rien montrer.

Il savait que lancer ce sujet était dangereux, seulement pour atteindre son but il avait besoin de tenir tête à Kakashi, besoin de lui montrer qu'il était à la hauteur de leur petit jeu.

Besoin de lui prouver qu'il ne reculerait pas, qu'il n'avait pas peur.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais ? Grogna l'argenté en se garant près d'une borne d'arrêt d'urgence.

Pain avala difficilement sa salive, tentant de ne pas laisser sa voix trembler.

-Du calme... Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme si ce qui se passe dans ton lit m'intéressait réellement !

Il cligna quelques secondes des yeux avant de reprendre son horripilant masque de « sale gosse » et de se tourner vers le conducteur, l'arme se retrouvant ainsi pile entre ses deux yeux.

-Je suis juste incapable de résister à l'envie de te faire enrager ! Sourit-il.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant, le regard profond de Kakashi sondant celui du plus jeune qui malgré son cœur affolé ne broncha pas.

Tout son être se tordait. Il tremblait de l'intérieur et sentait l'angoisse envahir la moindre cellule de son corps mais malgré ça, il n'en laissa rien paraitre.

Parce que lui aussi mentait.

Lui aussi _devait_ mentir.

Évidement qu'il savait !

Lors de son exil il avait cherché à comprendre et donc tout fouillé, tout retourné pour saisir le plus possible ce qui avait amené un tel jeu destructeur entre Naruto et celui qui l'avait élevé comme un père.

Seulement, s'il voulait rester en vie il devait garder ça pour lui. Ne surtout pas trop en dévoiler.

Il suffisait de faire croire à Kakashi qu'il était là pour le « fun » et rien de plus.

Parce que c'était ça leur deal, l'autre s'occupait de son père et en échange il lui ramenait Naruto.

Évidement, Pain avait un tout autre plan, mais ça son « partenaire » n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Kakashi rangea finalement son arme et le plus jeune se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser un soupir de soulagement lui échapper.

-Sinon, j'ai appris la nouvelle pour Hannah ! Lança-t-il en se rasseyant plus confortablement. C'est triste, on a vraiment perdue une grande détective !

Il rit légèrement, loin d'être réellement affecté par la nouvelle.

-Enfin, je suppose que si le Saint l'a éliminé, c'est qu'elle était sur une affaire...délicate. Non ? Tu sais, une affaire du genre... Hum... Des parents à la recherche de leur cher et tendre fils ?

L'argenté démarra doucement, se répétant qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer son passager.

Pas tout de suite, pas avant qu'il ne remplisse sa part du marché.

Machinalement, il porta la main sous sa chemise, serrant entre ses doigts un précieux pendentif alors qu'un étrange sourire fleurissait sur ses lèvres.

-_« Vous êtes belles, mais vous êtes vides, leur dit-il encore. On ne peut pas mourir pour vous. Bien sûr, ma rose à moi, un passant ordinaire croirait qu'elle vous ressemble. Mais à elle seule elle est plus importante que vous toutes, puisque c'est elle que j'ai arrosée. Puisque c'est elle que j'ai mise sous globe. Puisque c'est elle que j'ai abritée par le paravent. Puisque c'est elle que j'ai écoutée se plaindre, ou se vanter, ou même quelquefois se taire. Puisque c'est ma rose. »_ Souffla-t-il.

Pain se tourna vers lui.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Le Petit Prince ?

* * *

><p>Musique: "Love juice" by Akanishi Jin<p> 


	13. Chapter 12 Out of control

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span>Genre:<span> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_/Amitié/ Yaoi/  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<br>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span>Raiting:<span> Entre M et Ma...  
><span>Warning:<span> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span>Résumé:<span> _"J'hurlerais que je me dégoute et me déteste, que mon image et ma faiblesse me font vomir...Si j'osais...Seulement je suis un lâche...Alors je me tais."_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : 61 pages ! u_u Vous n'avez pas le droit de détester ce chapitre! Si vous le faites je vais avoir le sentiment que c'est l'histoire en elle même que vous détestez! Donc mentez moi, même si vous n'aimez pas, dites le contraire! Non ? Bon bein... *va se cacher dans son coin* Évidement je plaisante, vous avez tous les droits !<br>****  
><strong>**Note 2 : Je m'excuse pour la vulgarité à certains moments mais ça collait avec l'ambiance ou le personnage! Quand à Temari et ses chansons... En fait je me suis inspirée d'une adorable amie! Pour "Perfect two" elle n'est pas traduite car en en français elle ne veut plus rien dire et perd son "charme"**

**Note 3 : Je ne suis pas contre se renseigner et demander des infos pour approfondir ses connaissances sexuelles par contre j'avoue que coucher avec quelqu'un pour "apprendre" ce n'est pas vraiment on truc... Après ça colle avec le caractère de certaines personnes et c'est le cas de mon personnage dans cette histoire! **

**Note 4 : Alors la scène de la discussion autour des séries télés m'est venue car c'est un jeu auquel je joue souvent pour apprendre à connaitre les gens et dernièrement j'en ai reparlé avec une amie et du coup j'ai repensé à la fois où je l'avais fais avec mon blond et hop flash immédiat!**

**Note 5 : Pour cette scène les sœurs démoniaques se sont plaintes de ne pas connaitre les séries et personnages et j'ai répondu on s'en fout! Je veux dire j'aurais pu limite inventer des noms mais j'ai trouvé plus simple et rapide de mettre mes propres réponses ! L'important ce n'est pas les séries ou personnages mais ce que Sasu et Naru se disent (c'est un moment ou chaque mot compte) ! Ça me paraissait évidement mais apparemment non... u_u Après si vous avez une quelconque question sur une série, une scène ou un personnage, n'hésitez pas ! Je répondrais avec plaisir et du mieux possible**

**Note 6 : Oui on voit que j'écoute "Out of control" en boucle depuis la sortie de l'album! Mais en fait je trouve que sur plusieurs plans c'est le titre idéal pour ce chapitre.**

**Note 7 : Temari est très OOC et différente de la façon dont je la « dessine » habituellement, sans compter qu'elle n'a pas de lien avec Gaara ! Au pire on pourrait dire qu'ils sont cousins ou que leurs parents se sont remariés ensemble (on verra si je me vois obligée de préciser) mais ils ne sont pas du tout proches ! J'aurais aimé prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour que les choses soient plus simples mais mon cerveau ne voulait qu'elle pour le rôle ! Donc désolée pour tout ceux qui ont du mal mais Temari est donc assez « spéciale » et sans frère.**

**Note 8 : Il y a surement beaucoup de fautes et je m'en excuse mais je n'en peux plus et je ne les vois même plus ! Pareil pour la mise en page, ça sera fait plus tard, la je dis stooop !**

**Note 9 : On m'a fait la remarque que ce n'était pas juste que les lecteurs de mon blog aient eu le chapitre avant les lecteurs de SasuNaru. J'ai deux versions de mes histoires et forcement étant humaine je ne peux pas bosser sur les deux en même temps ! Du coup oui sur mon blog le chapitre est en ligne depuis la semaine dernière, seulement après avoir écris 61 pages en quelques jours et publié je ne peux pas directement me relancer sur cette version là ! Puis vous savez pour Harem je commence par écrire avec Naru et Sasu donc… Oh et évidement si vous voyez des fautes de prénoms ou truc du genre, je compte sur vous pour me le dire ! **

**Note 10 : Je voudrais juste finir par vous remercier sincèrement de continuer à me soutenir et me lire! Vos commentaires sont adorables, drôles, intéressants, inspirants et surtout ils me redonnent toujours le coup de booste nécessaire pour continuer d'écrire et de publier malgré le fait que je ne sois jamais satisfaite de ce que j'écris et toujours angoissée d'avoir osé poster **_**"un truc pareil"**_** Vraiment n'hésitez jamais à venir me parler, c'est toujours un plaisir!**

* * *

><p>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<p>

Whatever they say

Chapitre 12

**Out of control**

Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux Naruto occupé à discuter avec enthousiasme avec son père, encore surpris de voir à quel point sa famille se montrait chaleureuse avec lui.

Certes ses parents et son frère étaient des gens gentils et accueillants mais le blond avait été adopté par tous dès son apparition à l'hôpital et chacun semblait sous le charme.

Le chanteur n'aimait pas lorsque l'on cherchait à se rapprocher de siens et encore moins de sa famille mais voir le blond aussi à l'aise lors du diner, l'emplissait d'une satisfaction étrange, teintée de soulagement et d'émotion.

Pendant tout le repas, Naruto avait répondu avec brio aux piques et remarques sarcastiques de son frère, partagé ses opinions politiques avec son père et rit à toutes les vielles histoires familiales que sa mère lui avait confiées.

Il n'avait pas tressailli, pas hésité et avait paru parfaitement à l'aise, aucune angoisse ni peur n'émanait de lui et toutes ses réponses et réactions avaient été spontanées.

C'était assez fascinant de voir à quel point le jeune homme réussissait à se faire accepter et apprécier par les autres, jusqu'à même se faire traiter par sa propre famille comme un membre à part entière.

Mais puisqu'il avait réussi l'exploit de _l'apprivoiser_ lui, le reste devait sans doute être un jeu d'enfant.

Sasuke sourit en voyant le regard amusé de sa mère alors que le doré et son père trop pris dans leur discussion n'avaient pas encore remarqué que tout le monde avait quitté la table à présent totalement débarrassée.

Finalement, lorsque Mikoto leur fit la réflexion, ils rirent tous les deux en se levant et le regard du brun accrocha aux yeux pétillants de son petit ami qui finirent par se voiler de mèches blondes lorsque celui-ci s'ébouriffa les cheveux, un peu gêné de s'être ainsi coupé du monde.

Naturellement, Sasuke se rapprocha de lui, attrapant sa main pour l'entrainer vers les couloirs sous les sifflements et remarques peu subtiles de son ainé tandis que sa mère leur rappelait de ne pas oublier le café et la séance de photos compromettantes.

Naruto se laissa faire en souriant, suivant docilement son client, les yeux rivés sur chaque détails des murs, tapisseries et moulures de la maison.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de pouvoir se balader librement dans une demeure aussi mythique !

Ce lieu faisait parti de l'histoire et il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il s'y trouverait si gentiment accueilli.

Il sautillait presque, le sourire aux lèvres, expliquant avec enthousiasme le contenu de sa discussion avec le premier ministre, inconscient du regard du chanteur sur lui.

Ses propos échappaient à ce dernier qui repensait à la discussion qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt avec son meilleur ami.

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses imaginer qu'il s'est passé un truc entre Naru et moi ! S'exclama Shikamaru._  
><em>-Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je veux juste savoir ce que vous me cachez ! Grogna presque le leader. Pourquoi vous êtes restés enfermés si longtemps et...<em>

_Sa phrase resta en suspend et l'autre secoua la main, agacé._

_-Sérieux, tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ses conneries ?!_

_Sasuke lui jeta un regard un peu perdu et il soupira bruyamment._

_-Je te parle de ce contrat ridicule ! Lança-t-il. Je te parle de toi agissant comme le petit ami idéal mais répétant que Naru ne compte pas, je te parle de_  
><em>-Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! L'interrompit brusquement le brun.<em>  
><em>-Tu tiens beaucoup à lui! Hurla presque Shikamaru.<em>  
><em>-Je ne<em>  
><em>-TA GUEULE !<em>

_Sasuke fronça les sourcils mais le guitariste ne se démonta pas._

_-Non vraiment Sas', ta gueule ! Il reste même pas cinq minutes avant ton examen alors je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter nier avec des excuses à la cons ! Continua-t-il sur le même ton._

_Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, jetant un regard noir aux jeunes filles qui tentaient de se rapprochaient d'eux._

_-Si tu ne te décides pas, Naru va sortir de ta vie une fois ton foutu contrat fini ! Plus jamais son parrain ne te laissera l'approcher et il retournera passer entre les mains de tous les pervers vers qui il voudra bien l'envoyer ! Cria-t-il. Puis un jour, il rencontrera un mec qui aura les couilles de se battre pour lui et là tu l'auras définitivement perdu !_

_Il se leva, tapant du poing sur la table._

_-Maintenant, si tu ne ressens absolument rien en entendant ça, si l'idée de savoir Naru obligé de coucher avec d'autres hommes ou filant le parfait amour avec un en particulier ne provoque pas la moindre émotion en toi, oublie ce que j'ai dis ! Claqua-t-il durement. Sur ce, je me barre !_

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la chambre qu'occupait Sasuke dans la demeure familiale et le blond était toujours perdu dans ses explications, animé par la même excitation.

Le chanteur ne le quittait pas des yeux, sa mine enjouée, ses cheveux décoiffés, son regard pétillant, ses lèvres humides, maltraitées entre deux phrases par ses dents blanches, toutes ces choses qui accéléraient son rythme cardiaque et lui coupaient violemment le souffle.

-Et tu sais, le plus drôle c'est que ton père m'a dit que le ministre des finances...  
>-Sors avec moi !<p>

Naruto s'arrêta soudainement, la bouche encore ouverte.

-Il y a quelque chose dans le contrat qui te déplait, des modifications à apporter ? Questionna-t-il un peu anxieux.

Sasuke soupira doucement.

A quel point leur relation était compliquée pour que le doré ne comprenne pas le sens d'une phrase aussi simple ?

-Ou bien j'ai mal compris et tu veux simplement qu'on aille à un endroit précis ?

_Vraiment_ compliquée apparemment.

Le chanteur se rapprocha, posant doucement sa main sur la joue du blond.

-Ce que je veux dire, ce que je te demande, c'est de _réellement_ sortir avec moi. Souffla-t-il. Sans arrangement, sans contrat juste... juste...

L'Uzumaki tressaillit.

-Tu me plais... Poursuivit le brun sur le même ton. Tu me plais même beaucoup et je voudrais... J'aimerais voir ce que ça pourrait donner, ce que _toi_ et _moi_ on pourrait...

L'autre se tendit et Sasuke vit clairement son changement d'expression et la panique envahir tout son regard.

Naruto n'aurait jamais cru que les choses se passeraient ainsi.

Il n'aurait jamais cru que le chanteur puisse un jour prononcer des mots pareils, qu'il puisse lui demander de sortir avec lui sans que cela n'inclue un contrat.

Mais surtout il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi troublé, excité, heureux et tremblant face à de telles paroles.

Pourquoi son estomac se tordait ainsi pendant que des papillons envahissaient son ventre, en parfait accord avec les battements fous et désordonnés de son cœur ?

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais finir par en avoir envie aussi ? Questionna le leader.

Le doré se mordit la lèvre en clignant des yeux, le décor autour d'eux lui semblant soudainement plus trouble.

Il expira difficilement.

Il n'aurait jamais non plus pensé avoir autant envie de dire, de pleurer, de crier _« oui »_.

Mais il y avait Kakashi, la douleur et les craintes héritées de Pain, son espérance de vie qui touchait à sa fin et toute cette angoisse qui lui dévorait les entrailles.

Non, il y avait des choses auxquelles il n'avait définitivement pas droit.

Et puis songer à sortir avec Sasori, c'était amusant, excitant et ça donnait le sourire alors qu'envisager de sortir avec Sasuke, c'était terrifiant, l'idée même le faisait suffoquer, l'empêchant de penser, parler et même marcher correctement !

Il déglutit, sentant son souffle se faire plus difficile. La main posée sur sa joue, glissa jusqu'à sa nuque pour s'y poser franchement et y exercer une légère pression.

-Je sais qu'il y a Kakashi et tout mais je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour le moment, je n'ai pas l'intention d'annuler le contrat ou de dire quoique ce soit à ton parrain. Continua le chanteur. On réglera ça plus tard, pour le moment je veux juste que tu réfléchisses à ma proposition.

Naruto avait les yeux mouillés, comme à deux doigts de pleurer mais l'autre poursuivit quand même.

-Je ne te demande pas une réponse tout de suite, je sais que même si j'ai fais des efforts, jusque là l'image que je t'ai donnée n'est pas très attirante, mais j'ai quand même l'impression qu'il y a un truc entre nous, un truc qui n'a rien de simulé...

Le blond ne pouvait détourner le regard de celui de son client, sa gorge se nouant douloureusement tandis qu'il se sentait prêt à défaillir, son sang bouillonnant jusqu'à son cerveau.

Il y avait beaucoup trop de choses qui traversaient son esprit, beaucoup trop de questions, de souvenirs, d'images et de mauvais moments. Plus tout cela s'accumulait, plus ses vertiges et son irrationnelle peur prenaient de l'ampleur, le laissant totalement démuni.

Il voulait crier mais ses lèvres semblaient scellées, alors qu'il était totalement et douloureusement figé.

Ses jambes allaient céder, il en était persuadé mais au moment où son corps lui échappait, Sasuke l'enlaça fermement, collant leurs torses l'un contre l'autre, ses mains comme toujours ancrées sur ses hanches.

-Ça va aller... Souffla le brun à son oreille en lui caressant le dos. La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est de continuer à être toi et de me laisser te convaincre de sortir avec moi.

Naruto s'accrocha fermement à lui, ses doigts crispés sur sa chemise, dans son dos, le visage enfoui contre son épaule.

-Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais faire ça ? Continua l'Uchiwa. Est-ce que toi et moi on pourrait juste oublier l'existence de ce contrat et se contenter d'être deux personnes qui veulent être ensemble ?

W

Sasuke s'arrêta rapidement devant le palace, laissant le soin au voiturier de garer sa voiture.

En rentrant du diner, Naruto avait reçu un appel urgent et demandé à ce que le chanteur l'arrête pour qu'il prenne un taxi, évidement celui-ci avait refusé, insistant pour le déposer et c'est ce qui les amenait devant l'hôtel où ils avaient passé leur première entière nuit ensemble il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Le doré était angoissé, fébrile et pressé. Il se précipita dans le hall, courant presque jusqu'au second bar de l'établissement, le plus discret que généralement seuls les clients les plus importants fréquentaient. Il semblait parfaitement savoir où il allait et le brun le suivait avec attention, se demandant ce qui se passait.

Ce n'est qu'en voyant Kakashi, installé ou plutôt à moitié avachi sur le comptoir qu'il commença à saisir ce qu'ils faisaient ici.

Le barman fit un signe de tête au blond qui lui rendit avant d'attraper le verre plein de son parrain et de lui donner pour empêcher ce dernier de le boire.

-Oh Naru ! Sourit l'argenté en se tournant vers lui.

Apparemment la scène était habituelle.

Naruto passa un bras autour des épaules de l'homme qui descendit de son tabouret, trébuchant contre son filleul. Sasuke voulut l'aider en le voyant à deux doigts de basculer mais Kakashi le repoussa brutalement, l'empêchant de toucher le blond.

-Ça va aller, je vais le ramener dans sa chambre en m'assurant qu'il ne boive plus. Lança celui-ci au chanteur. Tu peux rentrer, je prendrais un taxi  
>-Je vais t'aider, il est lourd et tient à peine debout ! L'interrompit le brun.<br>-TOI ! S'exclama l'argenté en lui tapant le torse avec la paume de la main. Tu crois que tu as réussi à me le prendre n'est ce pas ? Tu crois que je vais juste te le laisser comme ça hein ?

L'Uzumaki le tira, glissant son bras autour de ses reins pour le soutenir plus facilement.

-Il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul, sinon il va compliquer les choses. Expliqua-t-il.  
>-Alors je t'attends dans le hall.<br>-Tu n'as pas à  
>-Je t'attends dans le hall. Répéta fermement le leader.<p>

L'autre acquiesça et il le regarda s'éloigner, Kakashi appuyé contre lui.

-Un whisky ! Commanda-t-il une fois le duo disparu.

W

Naruto laissa retomber Kakashi sur son immense lit et ce dernier s'allongea docilement sur le dos.

Le blond glissa une main sous son corps, sortant une lame enveloppée dans un étrange fourreau, coincée dans son dos puis il attrapa l'arme à feu dans l'étui sous son bras gauche avant de remonter son pantalon pour saisir celle accrochée à sa cheville droite.

Il posa le couteau sur la table basse et glissa l'un des pistolets, celui avec silencieux sous l'oreiller de son parrain.

L'argenté se laissait faire, détendu et totalement en confiance.

-Tu te souviens le weekend qu'on a passé à Disney pour tes dix ans ? Questionna-t-il, un petit sourire aux lèvres. C'était magique...  
>-Tu as fracassé la mâchoire d'un homme. Souffla Naruto en lui enlevant sa veste.<br>-Évidement ! Cet enfoiré t'avait engueulé jusqu'à te faire pleurer alors que c'était son fils le responsable ! Rétorqua vivement son parrain. Impossible que je puisse pardonner une telle chose !

Le blond gardait le visage fermé, concentré sur sa tâche mais Kakashi lui retint le poignet, essayant de croiser son regard.

-Je les tuerais tous tu sais. Tous ceux qui t'ont fait de la peine, tous ces hommes... Murmura-t-il presque. En particulier le pire de tous, _moi_.

Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux, sans bouger, presque figés.

-Notre temps est compté Naru... Souffla l'adulte en caressant la joue de son filleul. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous prives des instants qu'il nous reste ?

Naruto bougea la tête, échappant à la caresse.

-Est-ce qu'être avec moi est si horrible ? Continua l'autre. Qu'est ce qui te manquerait, qu'est ce qu'un autre t'offrirait de plus ?

Le blond l'ignora mais il tira sur son tee-shirt, rapprochant leurs visages.

- Du sexe ? Souffla-t-il en souriant.  
>-Arrête ça !<p>

Kakashi serra plus fort le tissu entre ses doigts, l'étranglant presque avec son pull.

-C'est fou comme tu lui ressembles... Murmura-t-il en détaillant son visage avec quasi adoration. Quoique tes traits sont beaucoup plus fins que les siens !

Naruto voulut s'éloigner mais son parrain ne le laissa pas faire.

-Ouais, bien plus beau qu'**elle**... Sourit l'argenté.  
>-ARRÊTE CA !<p>

L'homme appuya la main sur sa nuque avant de serrer et de rapprocher encore leurs visages, collant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre.

-J'ai laissé filé cette salope mais ce n'est pas grave puisque j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas ce qu'il me fallait… Souffla-t-il les dents serrées. Par contre, toi, je ne te laisserais jamais ! Tu es à moi !

Naruto se dégagea brusquement, se relevant d'un coup.

-Ne l'oublie pas ! Ajouta simplement son parrain.

Il attrapa la seconde arme de celui-ci et se dirigea vers le dressing, ignorant du mieux qu'il pouvait son envie de vomir, de crier et celle de pleurer.

Il poussa les costumes accrochés, dévoilant un coffre fort qu'il ouvrit après avoir tapé un code à douze chiffres et y rangea le revolver et son chargeur.

Son regard accrocha à quelques photos éparpillées au milieu des armes, bijoux, papiers et liasses de billets puis se focalisa plus particulièrement sur le visage si semblable au sien d'une femme rousse appuyée contre son parrain.

L'image était usée et semblait avoir été pliée et repliée des centaines de fois.

-Je te déteste... Souffla-t-il en écrasant la photo dans la paume de sa main avant de refermer le coffre.

Il rejoignit la chambre où Kakashi était toujours tranquillement allongé et s'approcha pour lui retirer ses chaussures.

-Tu sais que ton père est dans le coin n'est-ce pas ?  
>-Et tu ne lui as toujours pas tiré une balle dans la tête ? Rétorqua le blond sans émotion.<br>-Je finirais peut-être par devoir le faire...

Le doré ne dit rien et l'argenté ricana doucement.

-Tu es au courant n'est ce pas ?

Le silence lui répondit encore et il continua.

-Depuis quand ?  
>-Toujours je suppose.<br>-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas fuis ou prévenu les flics ?

Naruto remonta les draps et la couette sur son parrain et l'autre se laissa border comme un enfant.

-Parce que j'ai préféré rester avec un homme assez cinglé pour m'enlever que d'essayer de rejoindre des parents qui n'ont même pas essayé de me retrouver ou de cacher le fait que je ne leur manquais pas ! Lâcha-t-il. Parce que j'ai préféré un amour malsain, obsessionnel et dangereux à pas d'amour du tout !

Il éteignit rapidement la lumière, ne laissant pas le temps à Kakashi de répondre.

-Oh, fais attention, Neji pose beaucoup de questions sur toi ! Lâcha-t-il avant de quitter le plus vite possible la suite.

Il courrait presque dans les couloirs, se mordant les lèvres quasiment jusqu'au sang en essayant de refouler ses larmes.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les rares moments passés avec son parrain finissent ainsi ?

Ses yeux restaient fixés vers les étages qui défilaient tandis que la luxueuse cabine d'ascenseur lui paraissait soudainement oppressante, l'angoisse pesant de plus en plus sur sa cage thoracique.

Il hoqueta, sentant ses sanglots prêts à lui échapper et ses mains se crispèrent sur son blouson alors que le tintement de l'ouverture des portes se faisait enfin entendre.

Son regard tomba directement sur la silhouette du chanteur et avant même que son corps ne bouge ses lèvres s'ouvrirent.

Il cria le prénom du brun, ignorant les gens qui sursautèrent, uniquement concentré sur le leader qui se tourna brusquement vers lui, alarmé par le ton de sa voix.

-Sasuke ! Répéta-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

D'abord surpris, le jeune homme le réceptionna de justesse, dérouté de le voir s'accrocher avec tant de force à lui, ses mains nouées fermement autour de sa nuque.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il voulut se décoller légèrement pour voir son visage mais le blond l'enfouit dans son cou.

Sentant quelque chose de mouillé lui chatouillait la peau et l'entendant sangloter il insista et lui fit face.

-C'est Kakashi ? Cet enfoiré t'a fais du mal il a

Naruto l'interrompit en craquant complètement, le laissant quelques secondes totalement désemparé, mais le blond qui semblait savoir ce dont il avait besoin se colla à nouveau contre lui pour se laisser aller.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Sasuke réussit à repousser son envie d'aller étrangler immédiatement l'argenté.

Il l'enlaça à son tour, debout en plein milieu du hall, ignorant la foule, les regards ou les objectifs des gens qui les avaient reconnus.

Mais sa colère, son ressenti et sa haine envers Kakashi étaient bien là et le tout finirait par exploser, il en était persuadé.

W

Sasuke ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, guidé par celle de la pleine lune il se dirigea doucement jusqu'à la terrasse, se laissant tomber par terre, aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, les yeux toujours rivés vers les étoiles, comme il le faisait depuis près d'une heure.

Le chanteur attrapa l'une des bouteilles de bières du pack posé à ses pieds, frissonnant lorsque le vent s'engouffra sous sa chemise.

-J'ai demandé à Naru de sortir avec moi. Lâcha-t-il finalement.  
>-Quoi ?!<br>-Ne prend pas cet air surpris, je n'ai fais que suivre tes conseils.  
>-Oui mais c'est assez soudain... J'avoue que je pensais que ça prendrait beaucoup plus de temps et d'efforts pour que tu te décides enfin ! Rétorqua Shikamaru. Naru n'a vraiment rien dû comprendre !<p>

Le brun but une gorgée, hochant doucement la tête.

-Ouais...  
>-Il a dit non ?<br>-Je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion.  
>-Sas', ne me dis pas que l'as forcé ?!<br>-Bien sûr que non ! Gronda le leader.

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

-Il a paniqué, _vraiment_ paniqué ! Répondit-il. Il allait dire non, je le sentais !

Sa main se crispa sur sa bouteille, et il planta son regard dans celui du guitariste.

-Je ne veux pas le forcer, je veux juste qu'il me laisse réellement une chance, qu'il ne soit pas influencé par Kakashi ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Ajouta-t-il. S'il doit me dire non, alors je veux que ce soit parce que je ne l'intéresse pas et non car il ne se sent pas libre d'accepter.

Shikamaru acquiesça.

-Tu lui as donc dis de prendre son temps...  
>-Hun.<br>-Mais en vrai tu crève d'impatience non ? Rit- presque le guitariste.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un rire moqueur, ni même joyeux et le même échappa au chanteur.

-Et s'il refuse, si même avec du temps et des efforts il te dit non ? Questionna Shikamaru. Est-ce que tu pourras le supporter ?

Sasuke ne dit rien, il se contenta de le regarder et le roux lut toutes les réponses dans ses yeux. Même si au final il n'avait pas réellement besoin de confirmation sur l'affection que son ami avait pour le blond et l'état dans lequel un rejet le plongerait.

-Je suis bi ! Lâcha-t-il finalement à son tour.

L'autre ne réagit pas tout de suite.

-Il faudra vraiment que tu revois ton timing et ta technique ! Souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Ça ne se balance pas comme ça ce genre de nouvelles !  
>-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ?<p>

Le chanteur haussa les épaules.

-Je t'avais dis que ça arriverait.  
>-Je viens quand même de baiser avec un mec bordel !<p>

L'Uchiwa eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Oh et  
>-Les deux ! L'interrompit le guitariste d'un air presque blasé.<br>-Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi... Rit le leader. Et alors ?

Shikamaru soupira.

-J'ai aimé les deux...Seulement je suppose qu'il va falloir que je prenne exemple sur toi niveau domination si je veux avoir une chance de...

Sa phrase resta en suspend et il soupira de nouveau en serrant les poings.

-Laisse tomber ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pense à ça !

Sasuke attrapa deux bouteilles qu'il décapsula puis lui en tendit une.

-Tu pensais que coucher avec lui répondrais à tes questions mais maintenant tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de vouloir recommencer ! Déclara-t-il. La situation est simple mais Kiba est mec compliqué et tu ne sais pas comment le gérer.

Le guitariste écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment tu sais que...  
>-Tu es mon meilleur ami ! Tu penses vraiment que je ne te connais pas aussi bien que tu me connais ? Sourit le chanteur. Que je ne m'intéresse pas à tout ce qui peut te troubler, te blesser ou te rendre heureux ?<p>

La lèvre inférieure de Shikamaru tremblota et il l'a mordit en baissant légèrement la tête, signe qu'il était ému.

_« -Lui, il ne faut pas s'approcher de lui, son papa il a le si...le...Il est malade ! Brailla une petite aux boucles châtain. Et mon papa à moi il a dit que c'était sale !_

_Sasuke regarda vers le coin ou un petit garçon de son âge était recroquevillé, celui qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt en cours de danse et qu'il avait trouvé trop cool. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, ignorant les remarques de ses autres camarades sur sa contagion, l'interdiction de l'approcher et sa dangerosité puis s'avança rapidement jusqu'à lui._

_Shikamaru releva la tête, frissonnant face au regard sombre et désarmant planté dans le sien._

_L'autre ôta son bonnet, passant une main dans ses cheveux assez longs et plutôt désordonnés avant de s'accroupir à sa hauteur. Il sursauta, craignant que le nouvel arrivé ne veuille lui faire du mal, mais à sa grande surprise ce dernier lui sourit en posant une main sur son épaule, provoquant une vague d'indignation parmi les autres enfants et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes._

_-Mais...que...tu...et..._  
><em>-Quoi, ne me dis pas que je viens de te voler ton premier smack ?! Sourit l'Uchiwa.<em>

_Shikamaru devint rouge cerise et le brun ne put s'empêcher de rire._

_-Vraiment ? Et bien, je suppose qu'un jour des populations entières rêveront d'être moi juste pour cet instant précis ! »_

-Tu as pris ton pied au moins ? Sourit le leader.  
>-Oh putain oui !<p>

La spontanéité du guitariste les amusa et ils finirent par rire en trinquant, à moitié avachis l'un sur l'autre.

W

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, tu as un mec super sexy, de plus en plus adorable et incroyablement doué au lit qui veut sortir avec toi ! S'exclama Sakura, vautrée sur son lit, la tête posée sur le ventre de Naruto. Mon dieu tu as vraiment une vie horrible !  
>-Va te faire foutre sale peste ! Gronda le blond. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !<br>-Tu n'as pas envie d'en parler pour le moment, j'ai saisi le message !

Il soupira.

-Je préfère penser à Kib' plutôt.

Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard.

-J'en reviens toujours pas de cette histoire avec Shino... Souffla-t-elle pensive. Et je suis super énervée que tu ne m'en ais jamais parlé ! Ponctua-t-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans le ventre.

Il grimaça avant d'essayer de la repousser, appuyant ses doigts contre sa joue.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on aurait l'occasion d'être aussi proche de lui ! Rétorqua-t-il. Mais oui, Kiba a toujours eu un truc pour ce mec. Il est du genre à acheter tous les magazines people parlant de lui sous des prétextes ridicules, réagir violemment dès que son nom est prononcé, incapable de rester indifférent... Puis je ne sais pas, il y a juste ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable mais qui veut tout dire !

Il s'étira doucement, se relevant en position assise.

-Quand on est venu ici, je l'ai senti... Après tout toi aussi tu as remarqué que ce n'était pas un petit con prétentieux vu la vitesse à laquelle tu t'es attaché à lui !  
>-Tu t'es renseigné sur lui n'est ce pas ? Questionna-t-elle.<p>

Naruto ne dit rien mais elle continua.

-Allez, jamais tu n'essaierais de pousser Kiba dans ses bras sans être sûr que ce n'est pas un enfoiré !  
>-J'ai regardé les fichiers de Ka. Sourit le jeune homme.<p>

Elle lui rendit son sourire en secouant doucement la tête.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ? Reprit-elle. Je veux dire il y a Shikamaru aussi et je t'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre.  
>-Shika c'est pour son propre bien que je le pousse ainsi.<br>-Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il se brûle les ailes ?  
>-Je n'ai pas dis que tout sera rose, mais je pense vraiment qu'il a besoin de se trouver et qu'il a besoin de Kiba pour ça vu que c'est lui qui a déclenché sa prise de conscience.<br>-Et Shino ?

Le doré ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Peut-être une énorme connerie qui finira en catastrophe...

Sakura s'assit à son tour, remontant à sa hauteur pour appuyer sa tête contre son épaule.

-Peu importe, ça ira...  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Tu sais, un jour j'ai un petit prince blond qui a débarqué sur mon morceau d'autoroute et depuis...  
>-Depuis ?<p>

Elle sourit tendrement.

-Depuis je sais que peu importe la situation, il suffit de toi, Kiba et moi pour que ça aille.

Le bruit peu discret de la porte de la chambre les interrompit, quelques secondes après, le brun fit son apparition.

Il était en peignoir, décoiffé et avait l'air torturé.

-J'ai merdé ! Lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant au pied du lit. J'ai complètement merdé !

Ses amis se contentèrent de le regarder avec attention, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre.

-J'avais ces foutues images en tête et il y a cet enfoiré de Shino qui m'a énervé et...

Il faisait les cents pas, tournant parfois sur lui-même, la tête baissée vers la moquette.

-Je ne voulais pas faire ça ! Je ne voulais pas être la première fois de qui que ce soit mais...  
>-Tu as couché avec Shika ?! S'exclama Naruto.<br>-C'est toi qui pensais que je pouvais l'aider et  
>-Mais pas aujourd'hui bordel ! L'interrompit le blond. Pas lorsque tu es dans un état pareil !<br>-Qu'est ce que ça change ? Questionna Sakura.  
>-Je sais que j'ai fais une connerie ! Cria le danseur. Je n'ai pas pu garder mes distances et... Mais merde tu sais que je déteste ça ! Tu sais que je ne voulais pas et que c'est...<p>

Naruto se leva.

-Ok, ça va aller... Souffla-t-il en posant la main sur le bras de son meilleur ami. Vous avez tous les deux passé un bon moment non ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

-Alors tout va bien !  
>-Mais tu avais dis que<br>-C'est bon ! Trancha le doré. Ne te prend pas la tête pour ça et va plutôt t'habiller.  
>-On va se faire la séance de minuit en s'empiffrant de pop corn ! S'exclama Sakura. Ça va nous faire du bien !<p>

Kiba regarda le blond, puis la jeune femme avant de finalement se détendre et se diriger vers le dressing.

-C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda la brune une fois le strip-teaseur éloigné. C'était prévu qu'ils couchent ensemble apparemment, non ?

Naruto se tourna vers elle.

-Parfois, le sexe ce n'est que du sexe et ça n'engage à rien.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Mais si on expose ses failles, si on se dévoile à l'autre...

Il marqua une légère pause avant de reprendre.

-Alors c'est _plus_ que du sexe.

Sakura quitta le lit, enfilant son jeans jeté dans un coin.

-Et tu penses que vu l'état émotionnel de Kiba il n'a pas contrairement à d'habitude réussi à garder ses distances, qu'il s'est ouvert plus que prévu ?

Naruto acquiesça.

-Mais en quoi est ce que c'est grave ?

Le blond se perdit quelques instants dans ses pensés avant de répondre.

-Parce que peu importe ce que c'est, dès lors que ce n'est plus _juste_ du sexe, c'est forcement douloureux.

W

-Est-ce que tu comptes faire semblant de lire encore longtemps ? Soupira Naruto en regardant vers Shino.

Celui sursauta, posant doucement son roman, évitant le regard du blond.

-Nous savons tous les deux que tu es là pour parler de Kiba alors cesse de nous faire perdre notre temps !

Le batteur se leva, arrangeant le col de sa chemise, tenant de faire bonne figure et le doré roula des yeux, agacé.

-Bon, je suppose que je vais devoir parler pour deux ! Lâcha-t-il. Par contre je te préviens, je vais te faire la version accélérée !

L'autre le regarda un peu perdu mais néanmoins intéressé et il poursuivit.

-Ce qui plait à Kib' chez toi, ce qui l'excite, c'est ton côté confiant, dominant et tant que tu feras le gamin perdu et hésitant tu n'as aucune chance de le baiser !

Shino tressaillit, gêné par le langage cru. Il n'avait pas spécialement de mal à l'utiliser mais l'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un pour parler d'une situation le concernant, c'était autre chose.

-Ce n'est pas compliqué, on te demande juste d'arrêter de te retenir !  
>-Me retenir ?<p>

Naruto soupira bruyamment, de manière exagérée.

-C'est dans ta nature ce genre de désir non ? Dominer, soumettre, tout contrôler, avoir le dessus, c'est ce que tu aimes, ce qui te fait bander ?!

Le brun balbutia un peu mais rien de cohérent ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Écoute j'ai des plans, des plans très précis même ! Et crois moi on ne part pas avec les meilleures cartes en main, donc si tu ne fais aucun effort on ne va pas y arriver ! Grogna le blond. Il est hors de question que tu foutes tout en l'air !  
>-Des plans ?<br>-Ce qui compte pour le moment, c'est que tu ais envie de Kiba et que ça soit réciproque ! Rétorqua l'Uzumaki. Seulement si tu ne t'y prends pas comme il faut, alors tu n'auras jamais ce que tu veux !  
>-Tu parles comme si tout était de ma faute, seulement ce n'est pas facile d'aborder ton pote ! Rétorqua Shino. Sans compter que je ne sais pas du tout comment faire !<p>

Naruto referma son livre de sociologie, hochant machinalement la tête pour acquiescer, un peu perdu dans ses pensés.

-Je veux vraiment que tu lui montre qu'il n'y a pas que ça, qu'il n'y a pas que la brutalité et la violence. Souffla-t-il. Je veux qu'il arrête de penser que c'est la seule chose qu'il mérite et même si vu les circonstances ça parait totalement dingue, je sais que tu es la meilleure personne pour réussir une telle chose.  
>-Tu sais que je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que tu racontes ? Mais tu me sembles bien trop sérieux pour une simple histoire de sexe et je t'avoue que ça m'inquiète un peu, je ne suis pas là pour offrir quoique ce soit à Kiba, je veux juste en finir avec<p>

Le rire du blond interrompit le batteur.

-Ne te prends pas la tête à réfléchir et arrête de stresser pour rien ! S'amusa l'autre. Kib' ne veut que du sexe et rien d'autre alors respire, sans compter que vu comme tu es parti tu n'es pas prêt de réussir à l'effleurer !

Shino gronda, vexé et le doré rit plus fort.

-Tu sais ce que tu veux...

Naruto se leva pour faire le tour du bureau et le brun eut soudainement la sensation de faire face à un prédateur. L'autre avança doucement jusqu'à lui et machinalement il se mit à reculer.

-Kiba veut exactement la même chose... Continua le blond sur le même ton suave. Se sentir totalement dominé, contrôlé, un brin malmené même et pouvoir s'en remettre totalement à ta volonté. A toi et à toi seul.

Le musicien était dos au mur, espérant limite pourvoir s'y fondre alors que Naruto collé contre lui, son regard planté dans le sien, murmurait contre ses lèvres.

-Ou alors je me trompe... Est-ce qu'au final, tu ne préfères pas simplement te laisser docilement faire ?

Il eut un rictus moqueur, presque hautain et avant même qu'il ne s'efface, les rôles furent brutalement échangés.

Le batteur maintenait le blond par les poignets, l'écrasant de tout son poids contre le mur, un air presque enragé sur le visage, des flammes embrasant ses yeux sombres.

Malgré la douleur, l'Uzumaki parut satisfait.

-Ah et bien là je commence à avoir envie de te crier de me prendre ! Rit-t-il.

Shino écarquilla les yeux, l'amusant un peu plus.

-Je dérange ?

Neji et sa fausse décontraction se tenait nonchalamment sur le pas de la porte, son regard pénétrant fixé sur eux et leur position ambigüe.

-Ah mon dieu, ces putes écartent les jambes si facilement ! S'exclama Naruto dramatiquement. On les accueille chez nous et elles font tout pour tenter de nous manipuler et nous spolier, se jetant sur tout le monde sans exception, même le petit hétéro de la bande !

Le batteur le relâcha enfin, surpris par ses propos et l'autre se pencha pour chuchoter à son oreille.

-Si tu veux mes conseils, suis-moi.

Puis il quitta le bureau, passant en souriant devant le bassiste dont l'expression n'avait pas changée.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda finalement ce dernier une fois le blond assez loin de la pièce.

Shino le regarda sans réellement lui accorder d'importance, décidé à suivre le doré et ses conseils.

Il devait en finir avec cette histoire !

-Hey je te parle ! Gronda Neji. Ne me dis pas que tu vas le suivre ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette pute ?!

W

Shikamaru sourit en voyant Temari tenter de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Toute petite au milieu des valises et demoiselles perchées sur leurs taillons aiguilles.

Malgré les imposantes poitrines, les hanches larges et les fesses rebondies qui s'offraient à son regard lui ne voyait que la silhouette de la demoiselle.

Pour lui, elle avait toujours été la plus jolie.  
>Toujours été la seule.<p>

Elle cachait ses seins comme toute autre trace de féminité sous des vêtements amples et audacieux en parfait accord avec les coiffures originales et fantaisistes qu'elle arborait, cultivant un style très personnel et loin des standards de la mode. Son caractère particulier qui passait d'insupportable gamine à terrifiant garçon manqué lui donnait plus une image d'adolescente rebelle que de femme fatale mais il adorait aussi cette partie d'elle.

Il la détailla avec attention, se gorgeant de chaque détail pour ne surtout rien louper.

Aucun changement ne devait lui échapper.

Étonnamment, elle avait opté pour un look décontracté qui le laissa sans voix de par sa simplicité. Un jeans usé à la coupe masculine et un débardeur gris trop large recouvert d'un blouson en cuir bleu électrique.

Il soupira, voyant qu'elle était loin d'être assez habillée pour la saison.

Puis enfin, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

-Shikaaaaa ! Hurla-t-elle en agitant la main, attirant quelques regards.

Il eut juste le temps d'écarter les bras avant de recevoir un boulet de canon contre son torse.

-Tu m'as trop manqué !  
>-Tu as encore abusé du café à ce que je vois. Sourit-il doucement en l'enlaçant.<br>-Vilain ! On ne s'est pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

Il se détacha doucement, ôtant son manteau pour l'aider à l'enfiler avant d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou.

Elle enfouit son nez dans la laine, inspirant profondément l'odeur du jeune homme.

-Tu ne m'engueules même pas ? Questionna-t-elle.  
>-Est-ce que ça servirait à quelque chose ?<p>

Temari tira la langue, lui offrant une vue parfaite sur son piercing.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ? Questionna le guitariste en attrapant sa valise et son sac à dos.  
>-Le reste de mes affaires est déjà à la maison !<p>

Il acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

-Donc tu es de retour pour de bon ? C'est sûr cette fois ?  
>-Et bien si tu me supplies de rester et que tu me répètes à quel point tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi...<br>-Tu sais que tu vas finir dans le coffre ?  
>-Tu n'oserais pas !<p>

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se tournant vers elle avec un sourire effrayant et elle recula doucement.

-Non, non je te préviens si tu

Sa phrase mourut dans un cri, Shikamaru l'ayant soulevée sans mal, la calant sur son épaule en riant, amusé par les coups qu'elle lui donnait dans le dos.

**W**

_**«**_ _**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly  
>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<br>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate  
>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<strong>_

_**You can be the hero and I can be your side kick**_  
><em><strong>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's storming<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning"<strong>_

Temari chantait à tue-tête en secouant la tête, ses doigts frappant en rythme sur son genou. Elle était accroupie sur son siège, incapable comme toujours de tenir en place.

Elle augmenta le volume, souriant comme une gamine, amusée par la moue du conducteur qui lui lança un regard faussement menaçant qu'elle ignora.

-Aller, ne te fais pas prier, chante avec moi ! Cria-t-elle. Comme lorsqu'on était gosses ! C'est notre chanson !

Il l'ignora et elle rit, fouillant dans la boite à gant, espérant trouver quelque chose à grignoter.

-Tu n'as rien à manger ? Je suis affamée !

_**« 'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)  
>You're the straw to my berry (berry)<br>You're the smoke to my high (high)  
>And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)<strong>_

_**'Cause you're the one for me (for me)**_  
><em><strong>And I'm the one for you (for you)<strong>_  
><em><strong>You take the both of us (of us)<strong>_  
><em><strong>And we're the perfect two<strong>_

Shikamaru secoua la tête, se faisant la réflexion qu'il devenait urgent de s'arrêter au vu de l'énergumène à ses côtés qui menaçait de les envoyer tous les deux directement sous un des camions non loin d'eux.

-Il y a un Starbucks à deux minutes d'ici.

La blonde se tourna vers lui le regard brillant, délaissant la vielle barre de céréales qu'elle était en train de renifler pour frapper des mains en criant des « café » qu'il trouva malgré lui adorables.

-Mets ta ceinture bordel, on va finir par se faire arrêter !  
>-Mais pourquoi la mettre maintenant pour la retirer dans une minute ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec sérieux.<p>

Il soupira, se demandant s'il aurait assez d'énergie pour tenir le reste de la journée.

_**« You can be the prince and I can be your princess  
>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<br>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces  
>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<strong>_

**_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_**  
><strong><em>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<em>**  
><strong><em>You can be as cold as the winter weather<em>**  
><strong><em>But I don't care as long as we're together"<em>**

La jeune femme lui laissa à peine le temps de se garer avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur et le sortir quasiment de force de la voiture, le tirant par le bras comme un enfant à qui on aurait promis une surprise.

-Café, café, caféééééé !  
>-Je pense que tu es déjà bien assez excitée comme ça ! Souffla-t-il. Un chocolat serait plus judicieux.<p>

Elle s'arrêta brusquement pour se tourner vers lui et il se figea, se demandant s'il arriverait à gérer « la crise » mais finalement elle se remit rapidement à sautiller.

-Chocolat, chocolat, chocolaaaaaat !

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si elle était vraiment plus âgée que lui alors qu'il l'observait tirer la langue à une petite fille et son frère.

-Temari, arrête de faire pleurer les enfants ! Intervint-il en la tirant vers l'intérieur.  
>-Mais elle a refusé de me montrer sa peluche ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait même pas l'apprécier à sa juste valeur !<br>-Je t'en offrirais une, je connais une boutique géniale pour les éditions limitées.

Elle lui sauta au cou, lui offrant un bisou sonore sur chaque joue.

-Mais seulement si tu promets d'être sage !

Elle leva les mains avant de les ramener dans son dos, s'installant docilement près de lui dans la file d'attente.

_**« You know that I'll never doubt ya  
>And you know that I think about ya<br>And you know I can't live without ya**_

_**I love the way that you smile**_  
><em><strong>And maybe in just a while<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can see me walk down the aisle<strong>_

_**'Cause you're the apple to my pie**_  
><em><strong>You're the straw to my berry<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're the smoke to my high<strong>_  
><em><strong>And you're the one I wanna marry"<strong>_

Et Temari chantonnait de nouveau, incapable de se sortir la chanson de la tête, se souvenant de tous les moments ridicules qu'ils avaient partagés dessus.

C'était leur chanson et chaque fois qu'elle l'entendait elle se sentait légère, heureuse et surexcitée.

-Je n'arrive même pas à voir devant avec tous les géants en face de nous ! Bouda-t-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.  
>-Ce ne sont pas des géants, c'est juste que tu es minuscule !<br>-Réchauffe-moi au lieu de dire des bêtises !  
>-Le chauffage est là pour ça !<p>

Ignorant sa réponse, elle se blottit contre lui, passant ses bras dans son dos, emmitouflée dans sa veste bien trop grande.

Elle inspira son odeur, frottant son nez contre son pull en cachemire.

-Shika ? Souffla-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Il baissa la tête vers elle.

-Hum ?  
>-Bisous<p>

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et il sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

_**« 'Cause you're the one for me (for me)  
>And I'm the one for you (for you)<br>You take the both of us (of us)  
>And we're the perfect two<strong>_

_**We're the perfect two**_  
><em><strong>We're the perfect two<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>We're the perfect two"<strong>_

W

-J'ai besoin de ton aide ! S'exclama Shino en entrant dans la cuisine vidée de tout personnel ou seul Naruto s'affairait à la tâche.

Ce dernier sursauta avant de se retourner vers lui en essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
>-Je ne vais pas y arriver comme ça ! Cria presque le brun. La théorie ne suffit pas !<p>

Et avant même que le blond ne puisse répondre il se retrouva coincé contre le plan de travail.

-Montre-moi !

Un peu surpris, le doré cligna des yeux avant de réaliser ce qui se passait.

-Attend deux minutes là, tu ne  
>-S'il te plait ! Tu as bien dis que tu me trouvais canon, non ?!<p>

L'Uzumaki tenta de le repousser, posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de coucher avec toi, alors reprend tes esprits !  
>-Mais je ne pourrais pas sinon ! Rétorqua sérieusement le batteur. Si c'est une première fois je n'aurais jamais la confiance nécessaire pour être « moi » comme tu dis ! Pour contrôler j'ai besoin de connaitre !<p>

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait l'habitude d'être celui que l'on vient voir pour se confier ou demander des conseils et depuis toujours lorsque l'on voulait apprendre quelque chose sur Kiba c'est lui que l'on venait voir.

Seulement il devait avouer que jamais encore il n'avait eu des cas comme Shikamaru et Shino.

-Tu as dis que tu m'aiderais ! Insista le brun.  
>-Je sors avec Sasuke ! Lâcha-t-il simplement. Donc non, je ne vais pas coucher avec toi !<br>-Mais ce n'est qu'un contrat, ça ne compte pas ! Rétorqua l'autre. Il s'en fout !

Le doré le regarda droit dans les yeux, la mine fermée.

-Je sors avec Sasuke. Répondit-il une nouvelle fois.

Shino ne réagit pas tout de suite, comme aspiré par son regard avant de finalement le libérer et s'éloigner un peu, soudainement gêné par son comportement.

-Je suis désolé, c'était... je...  
>-Mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider !<p>

Le batteur releva la tête vers lui.

-Attend je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais j'ai encore du mal à assumer tout ça ! En dehors de Kiba et un peu toi je ne me vois pas du tout avec un mec !  
>-Il s'appelle Deidara et tu es totalement le genre de ce dépravé ! Continua l'autre en ignorant sa remarque. En plus il adore s'amuser avec des puceaux.<br>-Hey je ne suis pas un pu...  
>-Ok ! Disons qu'il adore instruire des adorables petites choses inexpérimentées comme toi ! Sourit le blond, un peu moqueur.<p>

Shino grogna, boudant presque comme un enfant.

-C'est le partenaire idéal pour toi ! Il adore expérimenter, il n'a pas de tabou, ne doit pas certainement pas connaitre l'existence du mot « moral » et en plus il couche régulièrement avec Kiba !  
>-Oula, alors non ! Si c'est pour me retrouver avec un catcheur de deux cent kilos, non merci !<p>

Naruto rit en sortant son téléphone.

-C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas ! Continua le batteur en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

L'autre lui tendit l'appareil.

-Il fait des vidéos érotiques. Sourit-il. Tiens un petit extrait.  
>-Je t'ai dis que...<p>

La phrase du brun mourut sur ses lèvres, ses yeux absorbés par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran, inconscient du regard amusé du blond sur lui.

Le doré profita de ces quelques minutes de répit pour mettre l'un de ses plats au four et retourner à la découpe de ses légumes, jusqu'à ce que le grognement du musicien ne le ramène à l'ordre.

Il lui fit à nouveau face, se retenant de commenter sa mine frustrée.

-Deidara tu as dis ?

Le blond hocha la tête calmement.

-Et tu crois qu'il voudrait bien...enfin tu sais.  
>-Je vais lui demander mais je pense que oui ! Après ce n'est pas sûr que tu arrives à conclure ! Sourit Naruto. Dei n'est pas du genre à te donner rendez vous dans une chambre d'hôtel pour se laisser faire tranquillement !<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Et bien il va vouloir passer un peu de temps avec toi avant, voir si le feeling passe, entretenir la tension, t'allumer, te frustrer... Bref tu vas pas mal en baver !<p>

Shino le fusilla du regard.

-Mais ça vaut le coup, tu ne le regretteras vraiment pas ! Continua-t-il. Puis il sait parfaitement comment gérer Kiba.  
>-Justement, je croyais que ton pote aimait être dominé ? Intervint le brun. Parce que j'ai du mal à croire que ce mec...<p>

L'Uzumaki rit.

-Crois-moi, lorsque tu connaitras un peu Deidara tu ne te poseras plus ce genre de question.

Le batteur soupira.

-C'est ridicule hein ?  
>-De ?<br>-Coucher avec un mec pour pouvoir coucher avec autre...  
>-Quand en plus il y a peu on était encore un refoulé agressif ?<p>

Étonnamment Shino ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-C'est cool... Finit-il par souffler.  
>-Hun ?<br>-Toi et Sas'. Précisa le brun. Je trouve ça vraiment cool.

Naruto serra machinalement le rebord du plan de travail, tentant de rester le plus neutre possible. Mais son regard, le tic nerveux de ses lèvres, ses joues rougies et ses doigts pianotant contre le marbre trahissaient son état.

-Je vais appeler Dei et lui filer ton numéro. Déclara-t-il une fois remis. Enfin dès qu'il aura validé ta photo !

Shino acquiesça en se dirigeant vers la sortie avant de s'arrêter soudainement, un peu hésitant.

-Pour voir ses vidéos dans leur intégralité il suffit de s'inscrire et de payer l'abonnement. Sourit Naruto. Je t'ai déjà envoyé le lien par mail.

Le batteur ne fut même pas surpris d'être aussi transparent et même plus gêné par ses désirs et le fait que l'autre les devine.

C'est souriant et sur un doigt d'honneur qu'il quitta la cuisine ou résonnait le rire gracieux de son conseiller.

W

Temari ne pouvait quitter du regard Shikamaru, comme hypnotisée par le moindre de ses mouvements.

Son pull gris moulant son torse ferme, la chemise noire déboutonnée en dessous, dévoilant la chaine en argent qui caressait sa peau, son jeans de marque, près du corps qui mettait en valeur ses jambes, ses lunettes de soleil accrochées à son col et ce quelque chose d'indéfinissable qu'il dégageait, tout cela l'intoxiquait doucement mais surement.

-Il y a vraiment quelque chose de changé chez toi... Souffla-t-elle en portant son gobelet à ses lèvres.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, surpris.

-Si ! Assura-t-elle. Tu sembles plus confiant, plus charismatique aussi et plus...bandant !

Il recracha presque son café, toussotant bruyamment.

-Il suffit de voir tous les gens qui te déshabillent du regard hein ! Sourit-elle. Tu as définitivement gagné en sex-appeal ! C'est comme si tu te baladais avec un panneau « sexe » dans les bras !  
>-Tu en as encore beaucoup des conneries pareilles ?!<p>

Il semblait gêné et le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit.

-Ah je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose ! Dis-moi tout !

Shikamaru soupira.

-Plus tard d'accord ?

Sa mine sérieuse effaça son expression joyeuse. Elle se pencha vers l'avant.

-Tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter, d'accord ?  
>-Mais<br>-On a toujours parlé de tout n'est ce pas ? Sourit-il.  
>-Oui...<br>-Alors tu sais que je te raconterais quand le moment sera venu !

Elle eut une petite moue, avant de finalement acquiescer en attrapant son muffin.

Temari n'avait jamais été patiente, mais puisque c'était lui qui demandait, elle allait attendre.

Après tout, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour elle.

La jeune femme connaissait la nature des sentiments du musicien à son égard et elle les avait toujours partagés, seulement leur histoire n'avait été qu'une succession de mauvais timing.

Ils étaient en retard ou avance, mais jamais synchronisés.

Alors ils avaient eu d'autres copains, d'autres copines et avaient continué à êtres amis, à garder cette distance fragile et cette relation ambigüe.

Elle savait qu'avant son départ Shikamaru avait souhaité mettre fin à toute cette mascarade mais elle avait préféré fuir encore, refusant de se lancer, sentant que ce n'était pas le moment.

Le guitariste lui, aurait supporté la distance, elle en était sûre mais voyant qu'elle n'était pas prête, il avait comme toujours gardé sa confession pour lui et accepté d'attendre encore.

Maintenant, en face de lui, maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin être ensemble, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir retardé si longtemps les choses. Un sentiment d'urgence presque angoissant lui nouait l'estomac et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour essayer de ne pas se laisser submerger c'était de rire, de chanter bruyamment et de sautiller comme une gamine.

Lorsqu'elle était stressée ou inquiète elle était excessive et il le savait.

Pourtant il n'avait rien dit et elle ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

Shikamaru était heureux de la retrouver, alors que craignait-elle ? Qu'est ce qui lui semblait différent ?

Ils étaient amoureux depuis des années et elle espérait qu'ils pourraient enfin être ensemble, sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

L'envie folle de lui sauter au cou pour ravir ses lèvres se faisait de plus en plus forte et si cette crainte tapie au fond d'elle ne la retenait pas ce serait sans aucun doute déjà fait.

Le brun tendit le bras, essuyant les quelques miettes qu'elle avait sur la joue en souriant tendrement et Temari sourit à son tour, sentant son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine.

Oui, elle était enfin à sa place.

W

Naruto guida Gaara jusqu'au petit salon.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru mettre les pieds ici un jour ! S'exclama ce dernier. Et encore moins que ce serait toi qui m'accueillerais, comme une parfaite maitresse de maison !

L'autre lui lança un regard agacé même s'il n'aurait non plus jamais pensé recevoir un jour qui que ce soit ici et encore moins son « bourreau » attitré.

Sasuke lui avait dis qu'il était libre de recevoir absolument qui il voulait et comme il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec le roux pour le moment, il avait préféré lui demander de venir au petit palais.

Il savait que le chanteur était très curieux de savoir qui était « l'ami » qu'il recevait et l'intérêt particulier du brun pour ses fréquentations lui apportait une sensation étrange au creux du ventre qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Alors, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Lança-t-il.

L'invité ne fit aucune remarque face au ton peu chaleureux.

Il s'assit presque timidement, soudain bien plus gêné que lors de son arrivé.

-Tu as dis que tu voulais des cours ? Questionna le doré.

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-J'ai menti... Lâcha-t-il.

Naruto soupira.

-Je m'en doutais !  
>-Je... Je...<p>

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, fermant les yeux quelques secondes.

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. Comme on changeait sans cesse de pays, je ne m'attachais jamais, préférant me faire des potes à qui je ne tenais pas vraiment. Commença-t-il. Mais à force, j'ai comme perdu le mode d'emploi pour créer des liens et même si je suis ici depuis des années, je n'ai pas pu...  
>-Sans compter que tu as tendance à te comporter comme un enfoiré ! Ajouta le doré sans émotion.<p>

Gaara encaissa.

-Je suis amoureux d'un homme ! Lança-t-il finalement. Sauf que c'est un homme marié, père de famille, bien plus âgé et l'un des meilleurs amis de mon père !

Il expira profondément, comme si l'aveu qu'il venait de faire lui avait coupé le souffle.

-Il est complètement hétéro, fou de sa femme et il me considère comme un petit frère voire un fils ! Continua-t-il. Son épouse m'adore et sa fille répète que plus tard elle se mariera avec moi !

Il rit un peu, mais c'était un rire sans joie, proche du désespoir.

-J'ai beau essayé de me raisonner, rien ne marche ! Gémit-il presque. Ça fait quatre ans et je suis vraiment à bout !

Naruto ne dit rien. Il savait que l'autre n'était pas venu pour des conseils ou une solution miracle qui bien évidement n'existait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était enfin pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un, enfin pouvoir exprimer à voix haute sa douleur.

-Il y a des périodes où je m'éloigne, ou je disparais de sa vie, celle de sa famille et donc de la mienne par la même occasion pour être sûr de ne pas le voir. Reprit Gaara. Mais ensuite je finis par entrer dans une phase ou j'atteins un tel état de manque que je le suis presque partout, squattant chez lui, l'accompagnant au boulot et inventant tous les prétextes possible pour être seul avec lui !

Il baissa la tête, jouant avec l'énorme bague à son doigt.

-Je me dégoute tellement ! Souffla-t-il. Il est adorable avec moi et je me dis que s'il savait, que s'il apprenait ce que je ressens et la nature de mes pensés...

Il inspira, retenant ses larmes.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vécu ce genre de chose ? Questionna-t-il en tournant la tête vers le blond. Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un sans que ça ait la moindre chance d'être réciproque ?

Quelque chose cogna contre la porte et ils se tournèrent en même temps, tombant sur Shikamaru horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Désolé ! Je vous assure que je n'écoutais pas aux portes ! S'exclama ce dernier. J'étais à ta recherche Naru parce que je voulais te parler et je suis tombé sur vous deux en pleine discussion, j'avais peur d'être remarqué et du coup de passer pour quelqu'un d'indélicat alors j'hésitais à bouger et forcement j'ai entendu ce que vous disiez et donc j'étais gêné et  
>-Shika c'est bon, stop ! L'interrompit le doré. Respire !<p>

Gaara se leva, prêt à partir, voire fuir mais le guitariste l'en empêcha.

-NON ! Non s'il te plait ne pars pas ! S'exclama-t-il. Je t'assure que je ne répéterais jamais rien à personne et que je ne te juges absolument pas ! Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, je  
>-JE N'AI PAS HONTE ! Cria le roux.<br>-Ok... Souffla Shikamaru en levant les mains. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour que tu ne m'en veuilles pas ?

L'autre s'approcha de lui, le collant presque, son regard planté dans le sien et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner avant de se flageller mentalement.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à fantasmer sur tous les mecs canons qui passent quand même ?! Bi d'accord mais il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer !

Gaara pencha la tête sur le côté, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

-Raconte-moi tes vilains secrets...

Shikamaru se sentit rougir et il se maudit pour ça.

-Pardon ?  
>-Tu cherchais Naru non ? Je suppose que comme moi tu avais des conseils disons... particuliers à lui demander...<br>-Il n'a pas à faire ça ! Intervint le blond en se levant.

Le guitariste le regarda puis reporta son attention sur leur invité.

-J'ai couché avec Kiba ! Lâcha-t-il finalement.

W

-Meilleur groupe de potes ?! Questionna Sasuke en mordant dans une fritte.  
>-Scooby-gang évidement ! S'exclama Naruto calé entre ses jambes.<p>

Le chanteur hocha la tête, approuvant.

-Kiba en Alex et Sakura en Willow je suppose ?  
>-Hey pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être l'élu ! S'indigna faussement le blond.<br>-Je ne sais pas, sans doute parce que tu es celui qui porterait le mieux les mini jupes de Buffy ?

Le doré donna un léger coup de coude dans le torse du brun qui rit en posant son menton sur son épaule.

Il appréciait énormément la bulle qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté la chambre, _leur_ chambre, partageant des moments extraordinaires de par leur simplicité.

Ils étaient installés sur l'énorme lit, recouvert de livres, de partitions, textes inachevés et de nourriture, perdus dans leur monde.

Avec un fond de musique agréable, ils avaient fait leurs devoirs, écrit, composé et beaucoup discuté, apprenant sur chacun des détails qui leur paraissaient essentiels.

Et c'est en découvrant leur passion commune pour les séries télés qu'ils avaient fini par dévier sur ce questionnaire étrange.

-Dans un autre genre, la bande de « Friends » déchire aussi ! Ajouta Naruto avant de mordre dans son sandwich.  
>-C'est un peu comme ici depuis que vous êtes là ! Commenta le chanteur.<br>-Niveau entente et ambiance je crois qu'on a encore du chemin à faire ! Sourit l'autre.  
>-Tu ne penses pas que Shika ferait un Joe parfait ?<br>-Tu peux toujours te moquer, mais sans lui tu serais complètement largué hein !

Sasuke se perdit un peu dans ses pensés, songeant à tout ce qu'il devait à son meilleur ami, de la découverte de la danse lorsqu'ils étaient enfants à ce qu'il partageait avec son petit ami à cet instant précis.

Il tira un peu plus le blond contre lui, collant complètement son dos contre son torse, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras.

Celui comprit tout de suite, il comprit que le chanteur le comptait parmi les choses importantes, les choses précieuses qu'il devait à Shikamaru et même si l'angoisse était toujours là, même si l'envie de fuir se faisait ressentir, il déposa doucement une main sur celles nouées sur son ventre.

-Tu me détesterais toujours s'il n'avait pas été là... Souffla finalement le brun, confirmant ses conclusions.

Naruto ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-La preuve que je suis bien le plus idiot de tous... Laissa-t-il échapper.

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment mais l'autre ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'intervenir.

-Mais je pense quand même que Shika c'est plus ton Wilson ou ton Watson ! S'exclama-t-il. Même quand tu es le pire des enfoirés et que plus personne ne peut te supporter il reste de ton côté.  
>-Hey, est –ce que tu es train dire que je suis une sorte de sociopathe à moitié dingue ?!<p>

Le doré se contenta de rire un peu et le chanteur grogna.

-Très bien, et Kiba serait quoi pour toi dans ce cas ?

Le blond reprit tout de suite son sérieux, son regard se perdant quelques secondes sur le mur en face d'eux.

-Kib' serait mon Dean... Souffla-t-il. Je n'y ai jamais pensé mais je suis sûr que si on lui posait la même question alors il répondrait  
>-Que tu es son Sammy ? L'interrompit le leader avec sérieux.<p>

L'autre acquiesça.

-Vous tueriez, vous iriez en enfer, réduiriez votre espérance de vie, pactiseriez avec des démons l'un pour l'autre ? Continua le brun.  
>-Évidement ! Rétorqua Naruto, pensif. Mais ce n'est pas la question, c'est au-delà de ça.<br>-Au-delà ?  
>-Kiba est mon point faible et ma plus grande force, la personne qui fait qu'encore aujourd'hui malgré toutes les difficultés je continue de me battre et de résister. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, alors je ne serais sans doute plus là, ou du moins je ne serais plus moi.<p>

Les mains du chanteur se crispèrent contre son ventre et il comprit que ses propos l'angoissaient.

-En gros on a une relation aussi irrationnelle et déviante que ces deux grands malades ! Sourit-il en essuyant ses yeux, tournant un peu la tête vers Sasuke.  
>-D'accord... Souffla-celui-ci. Je prendrais soin de lui et de Sakura alors, je te le promets.<p>

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, perdu dans le regard sombre et déterminé du leader, envahi par la sensation que des millions de fourmis traversaient son corps.

Est-ce que son cœur battait encore ?

Machinalement il porta une main à sa poitrine.

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça, personne ne lui avait jamais promis une telle chose.

Pourtant c'était la seule promesse qui avait de la valeur, la seule qui comptait.

C'était étrange que ce soit Sasuke qui la fasse et encore plus étrange qu'il ne doute pas une seconde de sa sincérité.

Étonnamment malgré l'état du blond, c'est le chanteur qui fut déstabilisé par le regard que ce dernier posait sur lui.

Jamais encore on ne l'avait regardé comme ça et le fait que ce soit l'Uzumaki qui le fasse lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer tandis qu'il détournait la tête en maltraitant nerveusement ses lèvres.

-Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça ! C'est une promesse totalement égoïste ! Balbutia-t-il. Puisqu'ils doivent aller bien pour que toi aussi tu

Naruto l'interrompit, déposant délicatement et brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Merci. Souffla-t-il simplement en lui souriant.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut quelque chose à mi chemin entre un grognement et un gémissement, mais ça ne fit qu'accentuer son sourire tendre.

-Maman qui déchire ? S'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Sasuke cligna des yeux, mettant quelque seconde à se reconnecter complètement à la situation.

-Joyce, Debbie et Mélissa assurent !  
>-Hum, pas faux !<br>-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu...  
>-Si si ! Rétorqua le blond. C'est juste que niveau maternel je n'ai pas...ce n'est un pas un domaine où j'ai beaucoup de bonnes références...<br>-Tu n'as pas connue la tienne ?  
>-Brièvement...<br>-Elle est décédée ?

Le chanteur avançait prudemment, désireux d'en apprendre plus sur son petit ami mais craignant de le voir se refermer à nouveau comme une huitre.

C'était la première fois qu'il se confiait et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher, briser la confiance qu'il gagnait peu à peu.

-Il y a un an environ.  
>-Alors pourquoi...<br>-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas connue ?

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Elle ne m'aimait pas assez pour ça.

Sasuke lui embrassa simplement la tempe et l'autre sourit.

-Sinon la tienne, je trouve que c'est celle qui assure le plus !  
>-Vraiment ?<br>-Carrément ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'une femme avec autant de responsabilités devait se montrer intransigeante, froide, rigide et que ça finissait forcement par empiéter sur sa vie privée et familiale. Mais en rencontrant ta mère, j'ai eu la surprise de voir qu'elle était en réalité très chaleureuse, attentionnée et... maternelle. Sourit le doré. Si vous deviez être séparés, que tu devais disparaitre de sa vie, elle ferait tout pour te retrouver, tout pour te protéger...  
>-Ta mère non ?<p>

Naruto eut simplement une moue étrange.

-Tu sais, ma mère est en effet géniale mais parfois elle peut être aussi horriblement flippante ! S'exclama le chanteur. C'est une vraie mère poule, tu vas vite t'en rendre compte !

L'autre le regarda sans vraiment comprendre.

-Elle t'appelle quasiment tous les jours non ? Sourit le brun. Et bien essaye de ne pas lui donner de nouvelles, tombe malade ou envisage seulement de sortir de sa vie maintenant qu'elle t'a adopté comme l'un de ses poussins !

Le blond semblait toujours aussi perdu, bien qu'au bord des larmes et l'Uchiwa se contenta de lui caresser la joue.

-Tu pensais que le plus dur en sortant avec moi serait la presse, les groupies et mon horrible caractère ? Rit-il. Tu vas vite comprendre que c'est l'envahissante famille à laquelle on appartient ensuite le vrai problème !

Le doré ressemblait à une statue, ou plutôt une poupée sans vie. Seul son regard mouillé où dansait une tempête d'émotions puissantes et parfois contradictoires, trahissait qu'il était bel et bien vivant.

Son cœur devait sans doute battre mais il avait le sentiment de ne plus l'entendre, de ne plus le sentir et même sa respiration qui étrangement s'échappait plutôt paisiblement au vu de la situation, lui semblait inexistante.

Il n'avait plus conscience de son corps, comme déconnecté de lui-même afin de ne pas succomber à des sentiments qu'il se savait incapable de gérer.

Pourquoi le chanteur s'exprimait comme si sa famille finirait par être aussi la sienne ? Pourquoi ses paroles sonnaient-elle comme une prédiction ? Comme un avenir ponctué de « pour toujours » et de « à jamais » ?

Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte mais c'était pourtant bien le cas.  
>Il ne s'en rendait pas compte mais lui si, et il détestait ça !<p>

Du moins, il aurait aimé pouvoir détester ça.

- En parlant de famille, on a pas encore abordé les pères qui déchirent ! S'exclama soudain Sasuke, faisant exploser la bulle dans laquelle Naruto était enfermé.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes, secouant doucement la tête en inspirant.

-Bobby reste le meilleur de tous pour moi ! Rétorqua-t-il ensuite d'une voix assurée. Avec Giles bien évidement !  
>-Les deux seuls qui ne sont pas « vraiment » des pères ! Remarqua le chanteur.<br>-Ils le sont ! Ce sont même les seuls vrais pères de leurs séries respectives ! Rétorqua l'autre. Après si l'on doit parler de liens de sang, le shérif Stilinski et Chris Argent assurent un max aussi !  
>-J'approuve à deux cent pour cent mais je ne peux pas te laisser oublier Max !<br>-Le père de Bones ? Rit Naruto. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu l'apprécies !  
>-Quoi, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il n'est pas génial ?<br>-Si, il l'est ! Il me fait un peu penser à Kakashi d'ailleurs ! Rétorqua spontanément le blond.  
>-Vraiment ?<p>

Sasuke ne savait presque rien de l'argenté et encore de moins sur sa relation avec son petit ami, il n'aurait d'ailleurs jamais pensé que le blond puisse le comparer à un personnage aussi protecteur.

Il avait toujours cru que Kakashi était l'ennemi de Naruto, la personne à abattre en quelque sorte.

-Il est loin d'être aussi « drôle » mais Max est prêt à tout pour sa fille bien que ses méthodes soient dangereuses et radicales.  
>-Et ton parrain serait prêt à tout pour toi ?<p>

Le doré sourit avant de se tourner complètement pour lui faire face, à genoux entre ses jambes.

-Je sais que tu as du mal à comprendre et même à me croire. Ka n'est pas le papa idéal et je le déteste vraiment... Mais je le déteste autant que je l'aime et je sais que si j'étais en danger il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à risquer sa vie pour me sauver.  
>-Un peu de Max mais un peu de Dan aussi non ?<br>-Ouais... Rit Naruto. Parce que c'était aussi et surtout un bel enfoiré !

Le chanteur n'insista pas, conscient que le blond avait déjà fait un gros effort en se confiant ainsi à lui sur un sujet aussi sensible que son parrain.

Il attrapa donc simplement le paquet de beignet pour le lui tendre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-On arrive enfin aux choses intéressantes ! S'exclama-t-il.

L'autre releva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres pleines de sucre.

-Le petit ami idéal bien sûr ! Précisa le leader avec le même ton enjoué.  
>-Alors ça c'est évident ! Rétorqua le doré. Et je pense que ma réponse restera éternellement la même !<br>-Tu n'as le droit qu'à une réponse par contre !  
>-Une ?<br>-Hey on parle d'amour là !

Le blond eut une petite moue adorable qui fit sourire le chanteur.

-Bon, je t'écoute... Souffla-t-il tendrement.  
>-C'est tellement dur de choisir entre Logan et Spike !<br>-Attend tu veux dire que tu es déchiré entre deux « bad boys » hyper violents ?!  
>-C'est très réducteur ! S'indigna presque Naruto. C'est vrai que Logan peut se comporter comme un petit con arrogant, cynique et égoïste mais c'est un vrai tendre en fait !<br>-Il a organisé des combats de sans-abris ! Contra Sasuke.

-Il s'est fait arrêté pour se retrouver dans la même cellule que les mecs qui ont fait du mal à Veronica !  
>-Oui, et il a aussi transformé son nouveau mec en punching ball !<br>-Mais c'est l'une de mes scènes préférées ! Cria l'Uzumaki. Je suis désolé pour Piz mais on ne peut pas considérer ça comme l'une des bêtises de Logan ! Il a vu une sextape de la fille qu'il aime et a cru que son mec les avait filmés à son insu et balancés sur le net, c'était légitime comme réaction !  
>-Légitime ?<br>-Bon ok tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi ainsi mais c'est dans son caractère et puis... Oh de toute façon tu es mal placé pour critiquer, tu n'aurais pas fais mieux !

Le chanteur sourit, attendri et amusé de le voir défendre avec tant de ferveur un personnage fictif.

-Je ne critique pas, j'approuve. Rétorqua-t-il en se penchant vers lui, rapprochant ainsi leurs visages. Et en effet, j'aurai fait exactement la même chose.

Naruto se souvenant de la scène en boite de nuit, balbutia légèrement en tentant de s'éloigner un peu.

-Maintenant que j'y pense, Logan et moi on se ressemble sur beaucoup de points... Souffla le brun contre ses lèvres.  
>-C'est vrai... Reconnu le blond.<br>-Est-ce que ça ne fait pas de moi le meilleur prétendant au poste de « petit ami idéal » ?

Le doré ne réagit pas tout de suite avant de finir par sourire et de se reculer plus franchement.

-En fait tu as raison, il n'en faut qu'un et finalement personne n'arrive à la cheville de Spike !  
>-Voyez-vous ça ! Grogna Sasuke. Un cinglé assoiffé de sang, adepte de torture et de sexe dépravé !<br>-N'est-ce pas ? Sourit l'autre. Est-ce qu'on peut faire plus parfait que ce mec ?!  
>-Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?<br>-Il les bat largement tous ! Continua de s'extasier le blond. Est-ce que je dois revenir sur sa réaction lorsque Buffy meurt ou même quand elle ressuscite ensuite ? Sur la séance de torture avec Gloria et son sacrifice ? Puis il a vécu l'enfer et souffert le martyr juste pour récupérer son âme, bordel !  
>-Oh ça va, on peut aussi la récupérer métaphoriquement parlant ! Rétorqua le chanteur d'un ton bourru. Pas besoin d'être un vampire sanguinaire pour ça !<br>-Sans compter qu'aucune déclaration ne bat la sienne pour moi. Ajouta Naruto.

Sasuke reporta son attention sur lui.

-Attend tu veux dire que toi qui es fan de grands auteurs et voue un culte à Baudelaire tu considères celle de Spike comme la meilleure ? S'étrangla-t-il presque.  
>-La meilleure, ça ne veut rien dire. Souffla le blond. C'est ma préférée c'est tout. Celle qui me parait la plus « vraie », celle qui me parle le plus.<br>-Ce n'est pas le « je t'aime » qui est important mais le reste... Lâcha le brun en le regardant avec attention.

L'Uzumaki hocha simplement la tête.

Quelques secondes de silence qui parurent bien plus longues qu'elles ne l'étaient passèrent avant que le leader ne reprenne la parole, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- _« Regarde-moi, je ne te demande rien. Quand je te dis que je t'aime, ce n'est pas parce que je te veux, ni parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. J'aime ce que tu es, ce que tu fais, les choses que tu dis. J'ai vu ta gentillesse et ta force, j'ai vu le meilleur et le pire de toi et je comprends avec une parfaite clarté tout ce que tu es. »_ Cita-t-il simplement, le passage parfaitement ancré dans sa mémoire.

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui, aussi surpris que troublé.

-Je ne t'ai pas menti en disant que comme toi je connaissais la série sur le bout des doigts ! Rit le chanteur.

Il reprit une mine plus sérieuse en passant une main dans les cheveux de son petit ami.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup ce passage. Ajouta-t-il plus sobrement.  
>-Les gens disent si souvent je t'aime... Souffla Naruto. Je t'aime pour ce que tu es car tu es quelqu'un de formidable, de merveilleux !<p>

Il marqua une légère pause, jouant avec le bas de son pull.

-Mais je pense qu'il y a des gens qui ont besoin d'entendre quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ressemblerait plus à « je t'aime pour ce que tu es, _malgré_ ce que tu es. » Poursuivit-il. Malgré les atrocités que tu commets, malgré la personne horrible que tu es, malgré les souffrances que tu m'infliges et le mal que tu te fais...

Il regarda à nouveau le chanteur dans les yeux.

-Je veux dire, ce n'est qu'en étant capable de penser ça, ce n'est qu'en ayant vu le pire, le plus horrifiant d'une personne sans pour autant chercher à la changer, sans espérer pouvoir se débarrasser de ses sentiments ou s'éloigner qu'on peut réellement lui dire qu'on l'aime non ?

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans son bras sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience, meurtrissant la chair.

-Ou alors, ça voudrait dire que certaines personnes ne peuvent tout simplement pas être aimées...

Sasuke fut envahi par quelque chose qu'il fut incapable de définir, quelque chose qui déborda douloureusement, qui explosa en lui et qu'il tenta de partager avec Naruto par le biais d'un baiser maladroit mais sincère.

Peu à peu, l'échange d'abord brusque se fit plus doux, plus tendre, et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs fronts encore collés, le blond se sentit presque fondre, apaisé par un sentiment chaud et puissant.

-Donc, des chansons d'amour sans « je t'aime » et des déclarations qui ne viennent pas du cœur mais des tripes ! Sourit le chanteur en se détachant légèrement.

Le doré lui rendit simplement son sourire.

-N'empêche tu es vraiment cruel ! Tu commences par me donner de l'espoir en me parlant de mes points communs avec Logan pour ensuite me balancer que Spike reste le meilleur ! S'exclama le brun en boudant faussement. Alors quoi, je vais devoir me transformer en poète raté à moitié cinglé, me décolorer les cheveux et me faire baptiser Sasuke le sanglant ?!

Naruto rit.

-Ne sois pas aussi méchant avec Spike juste parce que tu es jaloux!  
>-Je ne suis pas jaloux, je porte tout aussi bien le cuir que lui ! Rétorqua le leader. Puis dans le fond, je lui ressemble sans doute encore plus qu'à Logan...<p>

Le blond pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-J'ai le même attrait pour la violence, je n'ai aucune patience, j'ai des tendances au cynisme et au sarcasme, j'adore le whisky... Mais d'un autre côté je pense être très attentif et loyal lorsque ça concerne mes proches.

Il porta doucement l'avant-bras griffé du blond jusqu'à ses lèvres, sans le quitter du regard, avant de poursuivre.

-Lorsque j'aime quelqu'un je suis assez obsessionnel, totalement dévoué et je finis par placer les désirs et le bien être de cette personne au dessus des miens. Poursuivit-il. Ça commence par un désir primaire, un besoin de posséder, quelque chose de violent qui peut blesser l'autre et ensuite ça finit par s'apaiser, par devenir de l'amour et le besoin d'imposer se transforme en envie d'être digne de confiance et d'être aimé.

Rien d'autre ne fut prononcé et pendant de longues secondes ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, la proximité de leur corps les enfermant un peu plus encore dans une bulle étroite où ils en étaient sûr, quelque chose de spécial était en train de se former.

-Enfin, je suppose ! Finit par rire le chanteur, brisant l'instant. Après tout je n'ai encore jamais expérimenté cette partie là !

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu as oublié la partie où dans sa déclaration il avoue que son sang n'irrigue que très rarement son cerveau ! Rit à son tour Naruto.  
>-Hey ! S'indigna le brun en lui arrachant son beignet des mains pour mordre dedans.<p>

Le blond grogna en le tapant avant d'étaler sur sa joue le sucre collé à ses doigts. Sasuke secoua un peu la tête puis finalement se laissa tomber en arrière pour lui échapper, s'allongeant à moitié sur une pile d'oreillers.

_« Il vaut mieux ne pas suivre l'exemple de Spike de toute manière, c'est trop douloureux. »_ Souffla mentalement Naruto. _« Buffy ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé, elle n'a jamais été complètement « à lui » et n'a pas hésité une seconde à rouler une pelle monumentale à son ex quand il est revenu ! Et le pauvre a fini par se sacrifier sans avoir reçu ce qu'il méritait. »_

Il soupira doucement puis se rabattit sur un éclair au chocolat, les yeux fixés aux quelques abdominaux que le tee-shirt légèrement relevé du chanteur lui laissait entrevoir.

Il rampa doucement sur le lit, à l'aide d'une main, sa pâtisserie dans l'autre, écrasant au passage quelques livres et cahiers éparpillés sur le matelas puis s'allongea sur le ventre près de son « petit ami ».

Sa tête tournée sur le côté, il profita de la vision de ce dernier finissant son beignet, ses doigts glissés bien trop sensuellement selon lui entre ses lèvres pour effacer les traces de glaçage.

Sentant son regard insistant, Sasuke se tourna vers lui, souriant en voyant sa mine soudainement gênée et ses joues colorées.

Le doré grommela des mots incompréhensibles avant de mordre dans son éclair.

L'autre rit, amusé par sa réaction.

-Bon et pour conclure, THE couple ?! S'exclama-t-il. On ne peut pas finir sans cette question !

Le blond réfléchit, finissant tranquillement son gâteau sous le regard attentif et patient du brun.

-Et bien c'est étrange parce que je devrais en citer un parmi tous mes couples fétiches mais en fait celui qui me vient à l'esprit n'en fait même pas parti... Souffla Naruto les sourcils un peu froncés.

Il secoua un peu la tête, comme surpris par ses propres pensés.

-Oui, la réponse c'est...  
>-Rachel et Ross ! Répondirent-ils en même temps.<br>-Non, toi aussi ?!  
>-Oh ça va ! Gronda Sasuke. Tu as beau fantasmer sur les pires bad boys de la télé, tu finis quand même par choisir ces deux là aussi !<br>-Je suis le premier surpris ! Mais c'est vrai que si je dois penser à un couple éternel et évident...

L'Uchiwa hocha machinalement la tête, partageant son avis.

-Tu penses que ça existe vraiment ?

Naruto haussa un sourcil.

-Un couple éternel et évident. Rétorqua le leader. Un couple destiné en quelque sorte, en qui tout le monde croit envers et contre tout. Deux personnes qui grandissent, murissent et évoluent ensemble au fil des années. Qui sont amis, amants, amoureux et partenaires. Qui malgré les séparations, la distance, les tentations et les difficultés finissent toujours par revenir l'une vers l'autre.

Il marqua une pause, se tournant sur le côté pour faire face au blond, son coude enfoncé dans le matelas et son menton calé dans sa main.

-Deux personnes, deux prénoms qui deviennent d'une certaine façon indissociables, liés à jamais dans l'esprit de tous. Reprit-il. Des gens qui se sont blessés, adorés, trahis, détestés, déçus, soutenus, mentis mais sans jamais cessé de s'aimer, sans que jamais il ne puisse réellement y avoir quelqu'un d'autre...  
>-Ouah... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais choisi ce couple mais à t'entendre en parler comme ça... Souffla Naruto en s'asseyant. Ça a l'air de relever de la fiction pure mais j'avoue que j'aimerais y croire, j'aimerais croire que ce genre d'histoire existe.<p>

Le brun hocha à nouveau la tête, l'observant se perdre dans ses pensés.

Il le détailla avec attention, notant les différentes émotions qui se peignaient sur son visage.

-Je crois qu'il peut exister encore mieux que Rachel et Ross ! Déclara-t-il finalement.

Sa voix forte et son ton assuré fit presque sursauter Naruto qui se tourna vers lui, des questions dans le regard.

-Le SasuNaru évidement ! Rit le brun. Je suis sûr qu'on peut faire plus fort qu'eux !

Le blond eut l'air totalement ahuri, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait dire.

L'autre parut trouver ça drôle.

-Tu pensais que j'avais oublié ? Rit-il. J'ai même enfin compris que c'était bel et bien le mélange de nos deux prénoms, un nom de pairing carrément !

Le doré voulut parler, lui répondre mais une fois de plus aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres.

-Je vais d'ailleurs vite taper ça sur internet pour comprendre ce que ça cache vraiment vu que tu ne veux rien me dire ! Ajouta le chanteur en faisant mine de se lever.

Instinctivement, Naruto le retint, attrapant ses deux bras pour le plaquer au lit en le chevauchant.

-Je ne cache absolument rien ! Cria-t-il presque. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, nous ne sommes pas des personnages de séries !

Sasuke rit, se laissant maitriser sans résister.

Il savait que le blond lui cachait bel et bien quelque chose mais il n'était pas pressé, il sentait que ça n'était rien de grave, que ce serait une bonne surprise et c'est donc détendu qu'il répondit.

-Pourtant je suis sûr qu'on ferait décoller les audiences ! Surtout si j'enlève mon tee-shirt !

Il libéra facilement ses mains, qu'il plaça rapidement sur les hanches de son petit ami.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se précipiter pour faire ses recherches, ce dernier se détendit à son tour.

Il se pencha doucement vers le chanteur, se rapprochant de son visage.

-Pour ma part, même en col roulé j'affolerais l'audimat. Sourit-il.

Le musicien glissa ses doigts sous son pull, lui arrachant quelques frissons.

-Il est de toute façon hors de question que tu t'exhibes à moitié nu !

Le blond se baissa encore, frottant son bassin contre le sien au passage.

-Vraiment ? Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Parce que tu pense pouvoir m'interdire quoique ce soit ?  
>-Je n'essaierais même pas. Rétorqua Sasuke. Mais tu seras le seul responsable si l'équipe de tournage et les spectateurs finissent en punchingball comme ce pauvre Piz.<p>

Et sans qu'ils ne puissent dire lequel avait effacé le peu d'espace entre leurs bouches, ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues se retrouvant avec la même impatience.

Les mains du doré se perdirent dans les mèches brunes et celles de son partenaire se posèrent sur ses fesses pour le plaquer plus brutalement contre lui.

Mais alors que la tenson se faisait plus forte, ils furent interrompus par de grands coups frappés à la porte.

Sasuke raffermit sa prise en approfondissant encore le baiser, maudissant celui qui les dérangeait et bien décidé à l'ignorer.

Pourtant assez vite de nouveaux coups furent tapés.

-Sas', déconne pas et bouge ton cul ! Lança Shikamaru. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je te rappelle que bientôt on monte sur scène et ton frère est en bas à deux doigts de se faire poignarder par Shino !

Le leader grogna, son front appuyé contre celui de Naruto qui souriait, amusé par la situation.

-Je vais le tuer !

Le blond lui offrit un rapide baiser avant de se relever.

-Aller monsieur super star, le devoir t'appelle !

Sasuke lui attrapa la main.

-Tu viens assister aux répétitions ? Questionna-t-il.  
>-Je peux ?<br>-Disons que si tu tiens un minimum à la vie de mon imbécile de frère, il est conseillé que tu viennes me retenir de l'étrangler !

L'autre se contenta de rire.

-Puis, j'aimerais bien avoir ton avis... Ajouta le chanteur plus sobrement.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et Naruto finit par hocher la tête, le tirant par la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Sasuke enlaça leurs doigts.

-Par contre, il n'y aucune chance que tu arrives à sauver Shika ! S'exclama-t-il à quelques pas de la porte.  
>-Je ne suis déjà plus là ! Cria le guitariste de l'autre côté, leur arrachant de nouveaux rires.<p>

W

Shino était hors de lui.

Il claqua plusieurs porte derrière lui après avoir hurlé à Itachi d'aller se faire voir. Enfin, ses mots avaient été moins délicats, exprimant toute la rage que l'ainé de son leader avait provoquée en lui.

Que leur producteur joue les perfectionnistes horripilants, ça ne le gênait pas, mais qu'il se mêle de choses qui ne le regardaient pas...

Il soupira, le corps toujours aussi tendu, incapable de refréner son envie de taper dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Perdre le contrôle, rien ne l'horripilait plus que ça.

C'était de sa faute.

C'était _encore_, c'était _toujours_ de sa faute.

Il expira bruyamment, traversant les couloirs sans même savoir vers où il allait, l'image de Kiba ancrée dans son esprit, nourrissant sa colère et sa frustration.

Un rire inconnu le figea brusquement alors qu'il se demandait qui avait mis les pieds au petit palais. Il tendit l'oreille, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'une voix d'homme, semblable à celle d'un adolescent en pleine mue se faisait entendre.

Il hésita un peu avant de secouer la tête, peu intéressé par l'intrus mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, la voix du responsable de tous ses maux raisonna à son tour, semblait faire écho dans son esprit.

Immédiatement, il franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la pièce où s'entassaient les nombreux livres qui attendaient d'être classés et rangés dans les bibliothèques de la maison.

La porte était entre-ouverte et il la poussa le plus délicatement possible, surpris mais soulagé de ne pas l'entendre grincer.

Le strip-teaseur était installé à un bureau, un jeune homme blond près de lui et tous les deux semblaient absorbés par quelque chose, les yeux rivés vers la table.

Sa colère pulsa encore plus fort, tendant douloureusement son corps.

Qu'est ce qui l'énervait autant ?

La simple présence du brun, son vieux tee-shirt trop large au motif ridicule qui manquait cruellement de classe ou la présence d'un intrus presque avachi sur lui ?

Pourquoi ce parasite devait se tenir aussi près, collant quasiment sa tête à celle du danseur, le forçant à subir sa présence et son souffle sans aucun doute nauséabond ?

En pensant qu'il suffirait d'un simple petit mouvement pour que leurs lèvres se touchent, Shino grimaça, dégouté par l'idée autant que par l'image.

L'intrus chuchota quelque chose et Kiba acquiesça en souriant avant de fermer les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière. Le blond suivit le mouvement des yeux tandis que l'autre s'étirait et la vue de sa gorge dévoilée dans une position si détendue fit grogner le batteur qui ouvrit complètement et le plus bruyamment possible la porte.

Elle claqua avec violence, faisant tomber quelques livres au passage.

Il ne s'en soucia pas.  
>Il savait que Neji serait en colère mais les états d'âme de ce grand défenseur de littérature étaient pour le moment le dernier de ses soucis.<p>

Le blond avait sursauté, basculant presque de son siège et le regardait à présent avec une mine confuse et angoissée. Lui restait concentré sur le danseur qui une fois la surprise passée avait reprit cette expression qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui, ce mélange étrange d'ennui et de provocation, de mépris et de désir.

Shino se rapprocha rapidement d'eux, sans chercher à dissimuler sa colère.

L'intrus balbutia, incapable de détourner les yeux mais le voir faire la carpe ne fit qu'agacer un peu plus le musicien.

-Dégage ! Gronda-t-il en plantant son regard sombre et froid dans le sien.

L'autre bondit presque de son siège, comme s'il était éjectable puis ramassa rapidement ses affaires sans prendre le temps de les ranger correctement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Kiba, le saluant maladroitement, s'éloignant déjà vers la sortie.

-Tu auras la suite dès que j'aurais eu mon argent ! Rétorqua simplement le strip-teaseur.

Une fois le blond parti, Il se leva tranquillement, s'étirant complètement, ignorant le regard furieux du batteur.

-Je devrais aller le rejoindre sinon il va se perdre dans les couloirs !  
>-La ferme ! Rétorqua le musicien.<p>

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, comme prêt à lui arracher la tête.

-Tu veux jouer c'est ça ? Cracha-t-il.

Il le poussa, ses deux mains cognant contre son torse et le danseur chancela vers l'arrière. Il était persuadé que l'autre voulait encore se battre mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Lorsque ça ne concernait pas Naruto et Sakura, il ne connaissait que deux moyens de communications, la violence et le sexe.

Aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de se battre.

Il tenta de s'éloigner, se décalant sur le côté pour passer, mais Shino lui attrapa le poignet avant de le balancer sans douceur dans le canapé à leur droite.

-Très bien ! Alors jouons ! Ajouta ce dernier sur le même ton.

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il était assis près de lui, leur corps presque soudés l'un à l'autre.

Kiba laissa échapper un _« non »_ peu convaincant alors que la main du batteur se posait sur sa cuisse.

-Non ? Sourit l'autre, amusé.

Il se pencha vers lui, ses doigts traçant des arabesques sur son jeans dans un geste presque tendre qui envoya pourtant de l'électricité dans chacun de ses membres.

Le strip-teaseur haleta en papillonnant des yeux, se demandant comment l'autre « connard » pouvait le mettre dans un tel état en quelques secondes seulement.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour te faire une proposition ... Souffla Shino en passant délicatement une mèche de cheveux dernière son oreille, le faisant frissonner. Je veux jouer, un point c'est tout...

Il déposa ses lèvres dans le creux de son épaule, faisant remonter sa langue vers le cou avant de redescendre en mordillant superficiellement la peau du bout des dents. Kiba gémit, rejetant machinalement la tête vers l'arrière, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt près du blond et son partenaire grogna en le mordant plus férocement, juste au dessus de la jugulaire.

Shino s'appuya plus franchement sur lui, le faisant basculer sur le côté, l'allongeant dans le canapé et il ouvrit grand les yeux, cherchant à se soustraire en vain. L'autre se contenta de lui offrir un sourire carnassier, amusé par le peu d'effort qu'il faisait pour lui échapper.

Il s'étendit sur lui, l'écrasant de tout son poids, l'enfonçant dans le cuir.

Le dominant complètement.

Le danseur enfoui son visage dans son cou, frottant son nez contre la peau chaude, enivré par l'odeur musquée et virile qui enflammait son corps.

Le batteur attrapa sans douceur ses cheveux, tirant sa tête vers l'arrière. Leurs visages se faisaient face, leurs regards connectés brillant du même désir et leurs souffles chaotiques exprimant la même excitation.

Les yeux de Kiba dévièrent vers la bouche de son partenaire et un gémissement d'envie lui échappa. L'autre sourit avant de sortir doucement sa langue et d'humidifier ses lèvres lentement tout en se pressant contre lui. Son corps glissa sensuellement sur le sien et instinctivement il écarta les jambes, l'invitant inconsciemment à continuer.

-Et tu oses dire que tu ne veux pas jouer...

Les mains du danseur se crispèrent dans le dos de Shino, le tissu bleu nuit de sa chemise coincé entre ses doigts. L'autre fit glisser les siennes entre leur deux corps, appuyant sur son érection, satisfait de voir l'effet qu'il lui faisait avant d'ouvrir le bouton de son jeans.

Kiba tenta de répondre, de dire que « non » il ne vouait pas jouer mais son corps parlait pour lui, exprimant une toute autre réponse. Il remua, tentant de se défaire un peu de l'emprise qu'avait le batteur sur son corps et sans doute son esprit, mais ce dernier se saisit fermement de ses hanches empêchant tout mouvement.

-Tu penses toujours pouvoir me fuir ? Rit Shino. Tu n'en as même pas envie !

Kiba grogna en le foudroyant du regard, enroulant ses deux jambes autour de son bassin.

Sans se défaire de son sourire, le musicien se releva sur les genoux, le forçant à se cambrer vers le haut, son pull glissant un peu, dévoilant son ventre plat où il déposa un baiser. Le strip-teaseur gémit, alors que ses lèvres glissaient contre sa peau frissonnante.

-C'est ce que tu veux depuis le début non ? Continua Shino.

Il le saisit par les fesses, remontants son bassin, ses jambes à présent nouées autour de son torse pour descendre lentement sa fermeture éclaire avec les dents, son regard planté dans le sien.

Kiba haleta, se crispant sur le cuir du canapé, suppliant intérieurement, son visage exprimant clairement son trouble et son impatience. Mais toujours aussi taquin, le batteur ne fit rien de plus, se contentant de lui sourire.

Il pesta, tentant de se relever pour se détacher de lui et partir.

-Espèce de

Mais le musicien l'interrompit, plaquant brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Il le mordit, voulant se venger de tout ce qu'il lui infligeait et l'autre lui griffa la nuque, violant presque l'entrée de sa bouche.

C'était un baiser sans douceur, emplit de rage, de désir refoulé et de trop nombreux non-dits.

Leurs langues bataillaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient alors que le gout métallique du sang se mêlait à leurs salives.

Shino tirait toujours plus fort sur les mèches brunes, avalant les gémissements de douleurs teintés de plaisir avec gourmandise et peu à peu l'autre se laissa faire, appréciant la sensation de se faire dévorer.

Le batteur satisfait de le sentir se soumettre mit fin au baiser, glissant bien plus délicatement sa bouche contre sa nuque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Haleta difficilement le strip-teaseur.

L'autre se redressa en l'attirant avec lui, suçotant sa clavicule, aspirant la peau.

-Tu sais ce que je veux... Souffla-t-il en l'asseyant sur ses genoux.

Kiba se laissait manipuler comme une poupée, n'opposant plus aucune résistance, s'accrochant simplement à ses épaules.

-Dis le moi... Gémit-il.

Shino était occupé à marquer sa peau, ses dents plantées vers sa gorge et ses ongles enfoncés dans ses hanches.

Le danseur sentait son sexe dur contre ses fesses et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire s'était se déhancher comme une vulgaire marionnette en manque, envoyant au loin sa fierté.

-Te baiser... Lâcha le batteur d'une voix rauque en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le danseur couina, à deux doigts de le supplier de le faire immédiatement.

-Je veux te transformer en une toute petite chose soumise et suppliante... Continua le batteur.

Il glissa une main sur ses fesses, sous son jeans et son boxer, ses doigts retraçant la fente dans un geste horriblement lent.

La tête de Kiba bascula vers l'avant, il sanglota presque de frustration, appuyant son front contre l'épaule de son bourreau, le col de sa chemise coincé entre ses dents.

-Tu le veux n'est ce pas ? Ronronna Shino. Tu _me_ veux...

L'autre hocha vivement la tête, s'attaquant à sa ceinture en cherchant plus de contact avec la main toujours perdu dans son jeans. Le musicien l'empêcha d'ouvrir son pantalon, bloquant son poignet malgré son couinement plaintif.

-Tu vas supplier pour moi alors ? Questionna-t-il.

Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, se délectant de son souffle court, ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues rougies et son regard enflammé.

-Tu vas quémander, gémir, pleurer et crier pour moi ? Poursuivit-il. Te laisser malmener, contrôler, te soumettre ?

Sensuellement il fit glisser l'un des doigts de Kiba entre ses lèvres, ce dernier totalement à sa merci nourrissait de par son attitude, son désir de domination.

Oubliant toute retenu, le danseur se frotta plus durement contre lui, lui arrachant un grognement et il plaqua sa main sur ses hanches pour l'empêcher de continuer avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Le baiser était brutal mais les caresses sur ses côtes étaient douces, tendres même, comme tout ce que le musicien lui avait fait subir jusque là et le mélange lui faisait complément perdre la tête.

Shino se releva et il s'accrocha fermement à lui, ses jambes autour de son bassin et ses mains autour de sa nuque, peu intéressé par le lieu où l'emmenait le batteur. L'autre, cajolant toujours sa langue et ses reins fit quelques pas, jusqu'à l'asseoir sur le bureau, prenant un malin plaisir à envoyer au sol ce sur quoi le blond travaillait tout à l'heure.

Loin de s'en soucier, Kiba s'appuya sur le meuble, crispant les doigts sur les feuilles en question, les froissant sans remord.

Mais soudain tout s'arrêta. Le baiser, les caresses et le corps chaud contre lui.

Décontenancé il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard taquin et le sourire diabolique mais horriblement sexy du batteur. Ce dernier s'était éloigné et refermait tranquillement sa ceinture.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Balbutia le strip-teaseur, perdu.

L'autre haussa les épaules avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Rien ! Rétorqua-t-il joyeusement. Simplement, la récréation est finie !

Et il disparut, sans un regard laissant le danseur totalement ahuri et surtout horriblement frustré.

C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un l'abandonnait dans un tel état ! La première fois qu'il pleurait de frustration et se retenait d'aller se jetait aux pieds d'un mec !

Il grogna, jetant violemment au sol le pot de crayon près de lui.

-Enfoiré !

Il n'avait même pas envie d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre...

Il hésita un instant, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre avant de finalement glisser la main dans son pantalon.

Tant pis, il s'amuserait seul !

W

-Naru tu meurs d'envie de sortir avec ce mec putain ! S'exclama Sakura, allongée sur son lit, les jambes en l'air appuyées contre le mur.

Le blond allongé près d'elle sur le ventre, soupira.

-Merci pour ce scoop...  
>-Hey, c'est la première fois que tu l'avoues clairement hein ! Alors ne fais pas le mec blasé !<br>-J'ai envie de sortir avec lui et alors ? Grogna-t-il en se relevant sur les coudes. Et alors ?! Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre ce que je veux ?!

Elle tapa dans le mur avec la plante du pied.

-C'est la seule chose qui compte !

Il rit amèrement.

-Vraiment ? Et dans quel monde au juste ? Railla-t-il. Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dans le mien on se fout de mes désirs !  
>-Ne fais pas ta pute maltraitée avec moi ! Rétorqua-t-elle. C'est pitoyable et loin d'être ton genre !<br>-Et c'est quoi mon genre ?

Elle recula doucement jusqu'à ce que ses jambes finissent par se retrouver à nouveau sur le matelas.

-Le sacrifice... Et crois moi, c'est tout aussi horripilant !  
>-Le sacrifice ?<br>-Oui, si tu n'étais pas une telle nympho on t'aurait déjà canonisé !

Naruto attrapa son oreiller pour lui écraser sur la figure et elle gloussa en lui tapant dans les côtes.

-Est-ce que les choses ne peuvent pas rester comme ça ? Souffla-t-il. Est-ce que je ne peux pas oublier cette histoire de contrat et accepter de sortir avec lui sans avoir à lui dire ?  
>-Tu sais que tant que tu ne lui dis pas, les choses n'évolueront pas !<br>-Mais elles ne peuvent pas évoluer !  
>-Pourquoi ?<br>-Est-ce que tu as oublié Ka?!  
>-C'est tout ?<br>-Attend tu trouves que ce n'est pas suffisant ?! S'exclama-t-il. Que j'ai besoin de plus d'obstacles encore ?!

Elle se tourna sur le côté.

-Il y a encore peu de temps, tu m'aurais parlé de Pain, tu m'aurais crié que Sasuke n'est pas sincère, qu'il ne fait que jouer, que c'est un connard manipulateur...Rétorqua-t-elle. Alors je trouve ça vraiment génial qu'on puisse enfin avancer sans penser à ton enfoiré d'ex et que tu fasses confiance à Sasuke!

Le blond fronça un peu les sourcils, se perdant dans ses pensés.

Pain ?

Au début il repensait souvent à lui lorsqu'il était avec le chanteur et maintenant avec le recul il comprenait enfin pourquoi. Plus le chanteur prenait de l'importance pour lui et plus il se sentait angoissé, plus les souvenirs de ce que son ancien amant lui avait fait subir affluaient, le persuadant de garder ses distances avec le brun.

Mais depuis peu, l'autre n'avait pas une seule fois traversé son esprit et ses cauchemars avaient désertés ses nuits maintenant qu'il dormait entre des bras forts mais tendres. Même parler de lui ne lui donnait plus envie de pleurer alors qu'il y a peu il aurait été incapable de prononcer son prénom sans finir en larmes.

Sasuke ?

Même si c'était encore plus étrange, il avouait sans difficulté s'être attaché à lui, à toutes les facettes de sa personnalité qu'il ne se lassait pas de découvrir.

Non il ne doutait pas de sa sincérité, il ressentait l'affection et la tendresse que le chanteur avait pour lui et partageait ses sentiments naissants et agréables.

Oui il voulait sortir avec lui, sans contrat, sans argent et sans aucune contrainte.

Ça ne durerait pas longtemps, peut être un mois voire moins mais il savait que ce serait magique et il voulait vivre pleinement cette magie.

Seulement il y avait Kakashi et ce nom à lui seul englobaient une multitude de problèmes, de contraintes, de dangers et de douleur.

Ce nom à lui seul expliquait pourquoi il ne pouvait accepter la proposition du brun. Du moins pas officiellement, pas à haute voix.

Et puis...

-Je vais mourir... Souffla-t-il les yeux dans le vague.  
>-Comme moi, comme lui et le voisin d'en face ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Il n'y a qu'Harry et le King qui soient éternels !<p>

Il sourit presque malgré lui, laissant Sakura jouer avec ses cheveux.

-J'aurais dû lui dire de ne pas s'attacher à moi ! Ça devrait être interdit de prendre de la place dans la vie de quelqu'un quand on sait que notre temps est limité ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne l'as pas vu quand il parlait de sa mère, tu ne sais pas à quel point perdre quelqu'un l'angoisse !  
>-Et tu crois qu'il est assez attaché à toi pour souffrir ? Questionna-t-elle simplement.<p>

Il serra l'oreiller entre ses bras, passant une jambe au dessus.

-Non... Lâcha-t-il. Mais à quel point espérer que ça finisse par être le cas fait de moi un monstre ?  
>-Tu fais parti de la pire espèce ! Lança-t-elle. Les êtres humains !<br>-Il doit savoir mais j'ai peur de lui dire. Murmura-t-il en s'asseyant, les genoux remontés contre son torse. Peur qu'il disparaisse après ça...

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit bruyamment, laissant apparaitre Kiba en serviette de bain, les cheveux dégoulinant sur son torse.

-C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? Grogna-t-il.

Naruto sourit, amusé par le ton bourru de son meilleur ami qu'il devait bien évidement à Shino. D'ailleurs le corps du danseur était couvert des suçons, morsures et griffures que ce dernier avait laissés sur son corps ne laissant aucun doute quant à l'intensité de leur échange.

Machinalement il attrapa son téléphone, envoyant un rapide message à Deidara pour le féliciter de ses méthodes pédagogiques.

-Arrêtez de rire ! Gronda le brun. Je sais que savoir que cet enfoiré m'a laissé en plan vous amuse beaucoup mais vous êtes censés être de mon côté !  
>-Faut savoir, d'abord tu te plains de nos têtes morbides et maintenant tu râles parce qu'on rit ! Répondit Sakura.<p>

Il ôta sans hésiter la serviette nouée autour de sa taille pour fouetter la jeune femme qui explosa de rire en tentant de se cacher sous le corps de Naruto.

-Tu es sûr que tu vas te retenir de te jeter à ses pieds ! S'amusa ce dernier en enlaçant la brune.  
>-En attendant ce n'est pas moi qui psychote car mon mec ne m'a pas touché depuis des jours !<br>-Ouah ça c'est dur ! Commenta Sakura en riant

Le blond la saisit par les épaules.

-Je te protège et tu te fous de moi ? Cria-t-il. Tu vas voir !  
>-Non, non ne<p>

La jeune femme se retrouva vite au sol, allongée sur le ventre, la tête dans la moquette, Kiba lui fouettant les fesses avec sa serviette.

-Sérieux Kib' nu qui te maltraite comme ça, je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça sexy ou effrayant ! Commenta le doré.  
>-Oh oui ! Gémit la brune avant de se mettre à simuler comme pour le doublage d'un film porno.<br>-Tu aimes ça hein ?! Ajouta le danseur en jouant le jeu.  
>-Oh non pitié, là ça devient vraiment écœurant ! Grimaça Naruto.<p>

Il se releva, sautant hors du lit avec entrain.

-Bon je vous laisse, je vais me préparer pour ce soir ! Ajouta-t-il.  
>-Oh oui va te faire beau pour ton chéri dans <em>votre<em> charmant nid d'amour !  
>-Jalouse ! Rit le blond après avoir tiré la langue à son amie.<br>-Mais tellement ! Souffla-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

Il rit.

-N'oubliez pas de vous habiller hein !  
>-Bah peut-être que Kiba préfère y aller directement comme ça pour Shino ! Rétorqua Sakura.<p>

Le brun la fouetta de nouveau, plus fort et elle couina en le maudissant dans une langue inconnue du reste des mortels.

Naruto les observa quelques secondes avant de se décider à quitter la chambre le sourire aux lèvres.

W

Naruto s'appuya à la porte de la salle de bain dont il sortait, observant Sasuke dos à lui encore torse nu apparemment indécis quant au choix de sa chemise.

-La dernière ! Intervint-il.

Le brun sursauta avant de se tourner vers lui, semblant ne pas comprendre ce dont il parlait.

Il tiqua, donc ce n'était pas sa tenue vestimentaire qui le préoccupait.

Il le rejoignit quand même, attrapant une chemise bleu marine pour lui tendre en souriant.

-C'est une couleur qui te va bien.

Le chanteur acquiesça, enfilant le vêtement sans le quitter des yeux, ses doigts se pressant nerveusement autour des boutons qu'il peinait à fermer.

Il grogna et le doré lui saisit les mains pour l'arrêter.

-Et si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna-t-il en fermant sa chemise. Je me trompe peut-être mais j'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec moi.

L'Uchiwa hésita.

-Si...c'est...Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire ça !

Le blond parut surpris.

-Et bien lance-toi et on verra ! Rétorqua-t-il. Ça m'angoisse de te voir aussi tendu !

Il arrangea son col avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'écoute. Sourit-il.  
>-Gaara ! Lâcha difficilement le chanteur. Tu l'as invité ce soir et la dernière fois c'était lui l'ami que tu as reçu et... Enfin je croyais que vous étiez en mauvais terme et là...<p>

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard amusé, soulagé de voir qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

-Ce n'est que ça !

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné.

-Tout d'abord ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai invité mais Shika.

Le brun releva les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

-Ensuite, nous ne sommes en effet pas proches, il a même été un véritable connard avec moi ! Poursuivit le blond.  
>-Alors pourquoi l'avoir reçu ici ?<br>-Je lui devais en quelque sorte un service, le genre qu'on ne peut pas refuser !  
>-Un service ?<br>-Il avait besoin de quelques conseils on va dire et il se trouve que je suis très doué pour en donner !  
>-Qu'a-t-il fais pour toi ?<p>

Naruto tenta de garder un visage détendu, de ne surtout pas exprimer la tension qui venait de le traverser.

_« Alors dis-lui ! Si tu es sûr que ça ne lui fera rien, dis lui que quelqu'un t'a poussé dans les escaliers. »_

-Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler pour le moment.

Sasuke sa crispa.

-Hey, ce n'est rien de grave ou d'important ! Souffla-t-il en posant une main sur sa joue. Il n'y a pas d'histoire ou de secret entre lui et moi !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux de longues secondes sans un mot.

-Et l'autre soir, la nuit où tu n'as pas dormi ici ?  
>-J'étais avec un homme ! Sourit le doré. Un homme incroyablement sexy et charmant !<p>

Le visage du chanteur se ferma totalement, il serra les poings et le blond frissonna face à son regard assassin.

-Et tu sais quoi ? Continua-t-il pourtant. Je ne peux même pas te dire ce qu'il portait ou ce qu'il m'a dit parce que j'étais trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour le sommeil de mon tout aussi sexy mais limité petit ami !

Il noua ses bras autour de son cou et Sasuke bien qu'agacé de ne pouvoir rester indifférent, plaça les siens autour de ses hanches.

-Sasori est photographe, je pose pour lui. Expliqua Naruto, amusé par la mine fâché du leader. On devait être au moins quinze et crois moi l'ambiance était loin d'être propice à la romance ou au sexe !  
>-Et si elle l'avait été ?<p>

Le blond le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps j'en aurais profité ! Répondit-il.

Naruto ne mentait pas.

Malgré la présence de son « coup de cœur » il n'avait rien ressenti de particulier en sa présence, loin de la timidité et de l'excitation que leurs autres entrevues avaient provoqués.

L'autre nuit, il s'était juste concentré sur son rôle de modèle, les yeux sans doute trop souvent fixés sur l'horloge géante du studio photo.

-Et maintenant ? Questionna le chanteur, tendu.  
>-Maintenant la question ne se pose même plus !<br>-Parce qu'on a un contrat ?  
>-Parce que j'ai un petit ami super sexy ! S'exclama le blond. Tu n'écoutes vraiment pas quand je te parle hein ?! Tu vois que je ne mens pas en disant que tu es limi...<p>

Les lèvres de Sasuke l'interrompirent et il se pressa contre son torse en approfondissant leur baiser.

-Je suis ridicule ? Souffla le leader le nez enfoui dans son cou.  
>-Sans doute... Mais je pense pouvoir facilement rivaliser avec toi !<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Et bien il se peut que quelque part en ville un pauvre serveur soit encore traumatisé par ma faute...<p>

L'autre se détacha brusquement de lui en le tenant par les épaules.

-Attends tu veux dire que...

Le blond détourna le regard en se mordillant les lèvres.

-Tu l'as... Tu l'as quoi d'ailleurs ? Poursuivit le brun. Engueulé ?  
>-Juste un peu...bousculé...<br>-Tu l'as menacé ?! Juste parce qu'il me draguait ?  
>-Je ne l'ai pas menacé ! Rétorqua le doré en boudant légèrement.<p>

Ses joues rougies et sa petite moue fâchée fit sourire le musicien à qui la situation plaisait beaucoup.

-Je regrette vraiment d'avoir loupé ça ! Tu devais être terrifiant !

Naruto grogna en lui donnant un coup.

-Bon d'accord, peut-être pas terrifiant ! Rit-il. Mais torride c'est évident !  
>-Tu t'amuse hein ! Bougonna le blond. Tu es content !<p>

Sasuke posa ses deux mains sur ses joues, encadrant son visage pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Oui. Sourit-il tendrement. Très heureux.  
>-Bon, alors je suppose que ça ira si je recommence...<p>

W

-Je trouve ça vraiment génial cette petite ballade dans la neige ! S'exclama Temari.

Neji lui jeta un regard blasé.

Ça n'avait rien d'une « ballade », la limousine était tombée en panne et ils se retrouvaient à devoir traverser les quelques pâtés de rues qui les séparaient du pub à pieds, dans le froid.

Neufs personnes et leurs garde du corps, rien de plus discret !

Il secoua la tête, les flocons de neiges s'accrochant à ses cheveux.

Sakura sourit, amusée par sa mine fermée avant de sentir les bras de Kiba s'enrouler autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Tu vas finir congelée !  
>-Je suis bien plus habillée que Naru ! Rétorqua-t-elle.<p>

Le brun regarda son meilleur ami emmitouflé dans le manteau et l'écharpe de marque de Sasuke. Le chanteur ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix et le blond ne s'était pas fait prier, appréciant de se faire chouchouter.

-Oui, mais toi tu n'as pas de petit ami attentionné !  
>-Vas-y, remue le couteau dans la plaie !<br>-Je t'offre ma chaleur !  
>-Je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui en rêve le plus ! Lança-t-elle dans un sourire coquin, offrant un clin d'œil discret à Shino.<p>

Ce dernier détourna le regard, la maudissant intérieurement, repensant à la vidéo que le strip-teaseur avait osé lui envoyer.

Ce petit con s'était filmé en pleine séance de plaisir solitaire pour ensuite lui balancer cette bombe sur son téléphone !

Comme si l'abandonner en plein milieu de leur petit jeu n'avait pas été assez frustrant et difficile !

Il soupira, agacé de voir Naruto filait le parfait amour avec Sasuke pendant que lui était à deux doigts de se rouler dans la neige pour se remettre les idées en place.

N'était-il pas censé l'aider ?!

Shikamaru qui suivait la scène un peu perplexe, sentant que quelque chose lui échappait faillit se retrouver au sol, trébuchant sur une plaque de verre, rattrapé de justesse par Gaara.

-Tu devrais plutôt regarder où tu mets les pieds.  
>-Shika ça va ?<br>-Oui, oui ça va.

Il se tourna vers son sauveur.

-Merci.  
>-Il faut croire que je suis destiné à empêcher les gens de se tuer en tombant ! Rétorqua-t-il, lançant un regard appuyé au doré qui se tendit.<br>-Comment ça ? Questionna le guitariste un peu perdu.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de dire ? Ajouta Sasuke.<p>

Le petit groupe s'était arrêté, angoissant un peu les gardes du corps qui n'appréciaient que moyennement de les voir ainsi à découvert en pleine nuit.

Naruto soupira, lassé.

-Tu dis que ça dois rester secret mais tu te comportes de façon à ce que la terre entière soit au courant !

Le roux haussa les épaules.

-J'aime l'idée que tu me sois redevable ! Répondit-il simplement. Et je me dis que s'il y a moyen que Kiba, Sakura voire ton mec le soient aussi...  
>-Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire ? Gronda l'Uchiwa en se rapprochant.<p>

Le blond le retint par le bras.

Son meilleur ami s'avança à son tour.

-Écoute, chaque fois que je vois ton visage j'ai envie de t'en foutre une, mais je te remercie d'avoir sauvé Naru et oui, je te suis redevable ! Déclara-t-il. Par contre, si c'est encore une histoire de mec qui veut me baiser, là je dis merde !

Sakura explosa de rire, suivit de peu par Naruto.

Shikamaru avait enfoui son visage dans le col de sa veste et Shino regardait ses chaussures hors de prix trempées par la neige, se demandant si le danseur parlait de lui.

C'était étrange, il n'avait pas le sentiment que l'autre le voyait ainsi...

Neji ressemblait à un enfant découvrant la physique cantique et Sasuke digérait l'information.

-Il a l'air de se passer beaucoup de choses dans votre petit groupe ! Intervint joyeusement Temari. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin participer !

Shikamaru ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, il se contenta donc de lui donner un coup de coude.

-Quoi ?! Bouda-t-elle. Moi aussi j'aime les secrets et les liaisons !

Le chanteur se concentra sur Gaara.

Il avança vers lui, attrapant la main de son petit ami pour qu'il l'accompagne.

-Tu as aidé Naru lorsqu'il est tombé dans les escaliers ? Questionna-t-il.

Le roux haussa un sourcil.

-Tombé ?

Naruto tressaillit et la seconde d'après de la neige atterrissait droit dans la figure de Gaara, surprenant tout le monde.

Le jeune homme hurla, sautillant tout en s'essuyant avec sa manche.

-Espèce de... Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?!  
>-Je te l'ai dis, c'est plus fort que moi ! Rétorqua Kiba en souriant. Dès que je te vois, j'ai envie de t'en foutre une !<p>

L'ambiance était un peu tendue, mais une fois de plus ce fut Temari qui désamorça la situation.

En effet, lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta non loin d'eux à un feu rouge, vitres ouvertes, laissant entendre un vieux tube pop, elle poussa un cri strident avant de se mettre à chanter.

"_So why does it really matter if they're looking? _  
><em><strong>Alors est-ce vraiment un problème s'ils me regardent<strong>__  
>I'm only looking at you<em>  
><em><strong>Je ne regarde que toi<strong>__"_

Elle tira Shikamaru par le bras, le poussant à l'accompagner mais une fois de plus ce dernier l'ignora.

Voyant que les autres ne réagissaient pas, elle prit une mine de chien battue.

-Mais aller, il en faut au moins qui chante avec moi vu que Shika m'abandonne ! Cria-t-elle.

Sakura s'étira, levant les bras et la tête vers le ciel.

-Ah personne ne peut refuser une telle proposition ! Lança-t-elle.

La blonde lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

-Tu es géniale ! Cria-t-elle en sautillant pour la rejoindre.

_"You should never try to change me_  
><em><strong>Tu ne devrais jamais essayer de me changer<strong>__  
>I can't be nobody else and I like the way I am<em>  
><em><strong>Je ne peux être personne d'autre et j'aime ce que je suis<strong>__"_

-Non, mais elle ne peut pas entrainer d'autres personnes dans sa folie quand même ! S'indigna Shino.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas que l'on puisse se donner autant en spectacle.

Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas qu'il n'en ait jamais eu l'envie, mais plus qu'il en était incapable.

Sa mère ne l'avait pas élevé comme ça.

Enfin, _élevé_ était un bien grand mot.

-Allez Naru, tu te ramollis au quoi ?! Tu étais plus vif lorsque tu n'avais pas de mec !

Sasuke eut une sorte de grondement vexé qui fit rire le blond.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais attaquer au juste ? Questionna ce dernier. Pour une fois je n'ai rien fais !

Naruto rit un plus fort avant de déposer un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et de rejoindre les deux excitées.

_«What U see, is what U get_  
><em><strong>Ce que tu vois, c'est ce que tu as<strong>__  
>This is me hey you<em>  
><em><strong>C'est moi, hey toi<strong>__  
>If you want me don't forget<em>  
><em><strong>Si tu me veux, n'oublie pas<strong>__  
>You should take me as I am<em>  
><em><strong>Tu dois me prendre comme je suis<strong>__  
>Cuz I can promise you<em>  
><em><strong>Parce que je peux te prometre<strong>__  
>Baby what U see is what U get<em>  
><em><strong>Ce que tu vois est ce que tu as<strong>__"_

Neji risqua un regard vers son leader qui haussa les épaules apparemment plus amusé que gêné et le voyant se mettre en marche pour suivre le trio de chanteurs le reste du groupe suivit.

-Je vous pari qu'au prochain couplet j'y ai droit... Souffla Kiba.

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui.

-Tu veux dire que ça t'arrive souvent de te déhancher en public sur du Britney ?  
>-Pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua simplement l'autre. Quand on bouge aussi bien que moi, il faut en faire profiter le plus grand nombre, non ?<p>

Le guitariste sentit son estomac se contracter, bien que ce soit vers Shino que le regard du danseur était fixé et à lui que son sourire en coin était destiné.

Ce dernier ne put même pas se retenir d'acquiescer silencieusement, les images du strip-tease dont il avait été la co-star clairement ancrées dans sa mémoire.

Il souffla.

Peut être qu'en trébuchant par _« inadvertance »_ il pourrait se rouler dans la neige sans trop éveiller les soupçons ?

Son expression parut satisfaire Kiba qui rit légèrement avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre le petit groupe de chanteur.

-Kibaaaa ! Lança Sakura en lui tendant la main.  
>-Il était temps ! Ajouta Naruto en tendant l'autre.<p>

_« Believe me, you'll be lookin for trouble_  
><em><strong>Crois moi, tu chercherais les problèmes<strong>__  
>if you hurt me, I can promise you<em>  
><em><strong>Si tu me blesses, je peux te promettre<strong>__  
>You'll be lookin for trouble<em>  
><em><strong>Que tu chercherais les problèmes<strong>__  
>Believe me yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em><strong>Crois-moi, yeah yeah yeah<strong>__ »_

W

-Qui est Hiro? Souffla Neji en aidant Sakura à retirer son manteau.

Ils venaient d'atteindre le pub et le brun avait retenu la jeune femme par le bras, laissant les autres les distancer.

-Tu vas le voir toutes les semaines en prison depuis des années. Poursuivit-il. C'est ton mec, ton frère, un ancien mac ?

La brune se tourna calmement vers lui, le même air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

-Tu sais, si tu veux un rencard, il suffit simplement de le demander...

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus et il suivit des yeux sa silhouette mise en valeur dans une robe gris perle jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans la foule.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta Naruto en voyant la mine de son amie.  
>-Oui je... J'ai besoin d'une clope !<p>

Le blond comprit qu'elle avait besoin de parler et en parfaite synchronisation avec Kiba il se leva.

-Je reviens tout de suite. Souffla-t-il à son petit ami.  
>-Hidan va venir avec vous.<br>-Sas', on va juste sur la terrasse, pas besoin de garde du corps !  
>-Alors je viens ! Rétorqua le chanteur. J'attendrais en retrait pour ne pas entendre votre conversation.<p>

Le doré soupira.

-Ok, va pour Hidan !  
>-Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter du fait que tu préfères sa présence à la mienne ? Plaisanta le brun.<br>-Ah, que faire, tu as tout découvert ! S'amusa le blond. J'ai bel et bien une liaison avec ce charmant tas de muscles !

Le dénommé Hidan sursauta, se demandant si Naruto lui en voulait d'une quelconque manière, il se souvenait parfaitement de la scène avec Kabuto et n'avait nullement envie de subir la même chose.

Mais Sasuke se contenta de rire en donnant une claque sur les fesses de son petit ami.

Neji les rejoignit frôlant Sakura qui se décala, prête à lui sortir une nouvelle pique. Seulement sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qui l'accompagnait.

Pain lui, avait déjà les yeux rivés sur Naruto, qui lui tournait le dos, occupé à « repousser » en riant Sasuke qui tentait apparemment de le mordre ou l'embrasser.

-Et bien ça c'est une surprise ! Lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le blond se figea automatiquement, ce timbre particulier était incrusté jusqu'au plus profond de lui, allumant directement une alarme dans son esprit, tendant douloureusement son corps.

Le chanteur vit son sourire disparaitre pour laisser place à un masque dénué de toute émotion et avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, Naruto se tourna lentement, une impression de ralenti se dégageant de chacun de ses gestes.

-Salut _Trésor_ !

Pain avait son horripilant sourire de séducteur et une espèce d'aura hautaine, presque méprisante flottait tout autour de lui.

Le blond ne réagissait toujours pas, figé comme une statue alors que l'ambiance s'était soudainement alourdie, chacun sentant que quelque chose de peu réjouissant était en train de se passer.

Puis brusquement, comme s'il s'était téléporté jusqu'à lui, Kiba fut devant l'ex de son meilleur ami et la seconde d'après son poings rencontrait violemment son nez.

Malgré le sang, Pain garda le sourire.

Il s'essuya, tandis que Neji l'aidait à se remettre correctement debout, mais à peine à nouveau sur ses pieds, un second coup dans l'estomac cette fois le fit plier de douleur.

-Mais tu es malade ?! Hurla le bassiste en attrapant le bras du danseur.

Celui-ci se dégagea facilement, concentré sur son « ennemi »

-Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Souffla-t-il les dents serrées.

Neji le saisit par le haut de son pull et les gardes du corps se tinrent prêt à intervenir.

-A qui tu penses t'adresser au juste ?  
>-Au mec que je vais démolir s'il continue d'intervenir dans mes retrouvailles avec cette ordure ! Cracha Kiba.<br>-Espèce de...  
>-Neji ! Intervint Sasuke. Lâche-le.<p>

Il observa son leader, les sourcils froncés et le poing fermé avant de finalement s'exécuter.

-Ne t'en fais pas... Souffla Pain. Lui et moi, on a toujours eu une façon particulière de se montrer notre affection !

Kiba voulut le frapper de nouveau mais cette fois-ci il attrapa son poignet, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Ne serait-ce pas à mon tour de te saluer ?  
>-Essaye toujours pour voir !<p>

Le roux sourit.

-Non, je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit, surtout pas à notre précieux chien de garde. Souffla-t-il en le relâchant.  
>-Ah, je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir vu la ressemblance ! Commenta Gaara.<p>

Shikamaru lui lança un regard noir mais il se contenta de hausser les épaules en buvant une gorgé de sa bière.

Kiba était prêt à cogner encore mais la main de Naruto s'accrochant à son bras le figea totalement.

-Tu es de retour... Lâcha ce dernier.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste un constat dénué d'émotion.

Pain fit un pas, se penchant légèrement mais le danseur le repoussa.

-Tu ne sens plus la vanille...  
>-Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui ait changée.<p>

Le ton était très calme, presque plat, monotone et l'ex amant eut un sourire un peu agacé.

-Je n'ai jamais aimé le changement, tu le sais.  
>-Les choses que tu aimes, ne me concernent plus.<br>-Vous vous connaissez ? Intervint Neji un peu perdu.

Kiba le fusilla du regard.

-Alors ? Ajouta Sasuke en s'avançant vers eux.  
>-Naru, quand même ! Tu n'as pas parlé de ton premier amour à ton nouveau mec ?! S'exclama le roux. Qu'est ce que ça peut bien cacher ...<p>

Le chanteur se crispa, retenant son envie de foutre son poing dans la figure de ce petit con qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter. Machinalement, il posa son regard vers le strip-teaseur, le remerciant mentalement de l'avoir _« bousculé »._

-C'est seulement qu'on parle de choses bien plus importantes pour notre avenir. Rétorqua calmement Naruto. Faire la liste de ses ex, c'est un peu cliché non ?  
>-Surtout s'il lui ressemble ! Intervint Sakura en souriant. Qui perdrait son temps à parler d'un looser pareil ?<p>

Pain se tourna vers elle, clairement en colère, mais elle soutint son regard sans ciller, le même sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Il ferma quelques secondes les yeux, inspirant profondément.

Il ne devait surtout pas s'emporter.

-Profitez en, j'encaisserais tout ce que vous avez à me dire ! Lança-t-il finalement. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir ce soir, du coup l'émotion me déstabilise totalement.  
>-Désolé de te faire encore de l'effet. Répondit le blond. Je suppose que pour ne plus avoir à subir ce genre de désagrément, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu m'évites.<p>

Sakura pouffa, attirant l'attention de Neji.

Le roux prenait sur lui, gardant difficilement le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Allons Naru, je suis enfin de retour ! Pense-tu que c'est pour rester loin des gens qui compte pour moi ? Sourit-il. On fréquente les mêmes cercles tu sais...

Il lança un regard appuyé à Sasuke qui suivait l'échange avec attention.

-...Encore plus maintenant. Poursuivit-il. On va forcement se revoir !  
>-Je vais te...<p>

Kiba fut interrompu.

-Pour le moment je vais vous laisser ! J'étais venu parler affaires avec Neji mais vous êtes ici pour faire la fête et je déteste m'imposer !

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le bassiste qui se sentit soudainement écrasé.

-J'aime aussi beaucoup la cerise... Souffla Pain en souriant avant de disparaitre parmi le reste des clients.

Pendant quelques secondes personne ne bougea, aucun mot ne fut prononcé, le petit groupe figé dans l'instant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé le démolir ?! Hurla finalement Kiba. Pourquoi tu...

Il se tut, frustré et agacé.

-Fais chier ! Cracha-t-il.

Il bouscula brutalement Neji qui pesta, s'éloignant presque en courant.

Sasuke attrapa la main de Naruto qui avait baissé la tête, mais ce dernier se dégagea.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de se sentir blessé, son petit ami franchissant rapidement les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la cour intérieure.

Le lieu était presque vide, seuls quelques fumeurs ayant bravé la neige et le froid s'étaient regroupés au fond, loin du blond qui à peine dehors vida l'intégralité du contenu de son estomac.

Sakura resta en retrait, surveillant la scène de loin mais préférant laisser le chanteur gérer la situation.

Celui-ci saisit la bouteille d'eau que lui tendait son meilleur ami pour la faire passer au malade.

Naruto se rinça la bouche, grimaçant parfois à cause de sa gorge irritée puis machinalement, dans un geste qui trahissait la nature presque routinière de la situation il sortit un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe de sa poche.

Sasuke l'observait avec attention, notant que son visage était redevenu expressif, l'angoisse mêlée à la peine et la confusion. Il semblait se retenir de pleurer, ses yeux rougies et humides déchirés par la douleur.

Bien évidement le chanteur avait compris que Pain était la cause des cauchemars de son petit ami, celui qui l'avait tant fait pleurer et qu'il suppliait dans son sommeil de rester mais il ne savait pas comment réagir.

La seule chose qu'il voulait faire s'était retrouver cet enfoiré pour le faire définitivement disparaitre de leur vie seulement il ne voulait surtout pas contrarier le blond et risquer d'encore passer pour un animal enragé.

Puis-avait-il réellement le droit de faire ça ?

-Ça va ? Souffla-t-il un peu hésitant.

Naruto releva la tête vers lui, sa mine perdue lui serrant douloureusement la poitrine.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu avec une telle expression.

-Est-ce que tu es fâché ?

Sasuke se retrouva totalement déstabilisé, ne s'étant absolument pas attendu à une telle question.

Fâché, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils étaient tombés sur Pain ?

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait lui reprocher.

Puis, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas que ça, que ça incluait plus de choses, sans pourtant en être sûr.

Oui, la question lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens.

Le blond sembla prendre son silence pour un oui car un sanglot lui échappa.

Il s'avança immédiatement vers lui.

-Je ne comprends pas ! Lâcha –t-il simplement. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, je n'ai aucune raison de l'être et je ne comprends donc pas ta question !

Il posa ses mais sur ses joues.

-Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me demander ?  
>-Je ne sais pas ! Gémit le doré. Je...c'est... Tout est embrouillé et...<p>

Il se sentait pathétique de se mettre dans un état pareil juste parce qu'il avait revu Pain. C'était ridicule mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'était soudainement mis à craindre tout et n'importe quoi avec la sensation que le pire ne pouvait qu'arriver maintenant que l'autre était de retour.

Il avait peur que son ancien amant fasse à nouveau parti de sa vie et surtout il craignait que Sasuke n'en sorte.

-Tu... tu n'es vraiment pas fâché ?

Bien qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas le sens qu'il sentait caché derrière la question, le chanteur répondit.

-Pas contre toi... Souffla-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Pas contre toi.

Naruto ferma les yeux, s'avançant pour se coller à lui, sa tête contre son épaule.

Le brun caressa délicatement sa nuque et à peine quelques secondes après, le doré sentit les larmes qu'il retenait lui échapper complètement.

Sasuke l'enlaça alors, le laissant pleurer contre lui.

Il y peu ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation à cause de Kakashi et il se demanda s'il pourrait un jour libérer le blond de l'influence de ces deux hommes et des cicatrices qu'ils avaient laissées.

W

Shikamaru avait rejoint l'intérieur, laissant de l'intimité au couple.

Il état soucieux, pensif et Temari ne le quittait pas du regard.

Sakura cessa à son tour de « surveiller » Naruto, décidée à se diriger vers le bar.

Neji l'attrapa par le poignet.

-Ne me touche pas ! Cracha-t-elle en se défaisant de son emprise. Tu devrais déjà remercier le ciel que je ne te castre pas pour ce que tu as fais ce soir, alors ne pousse pas ta chance !

Il ne dit rien, surpris par sa colère et le regard qu'elle lui lançait et la jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement, le maudissant intérieurement pour sa bêtise.

Temari voyant que Shikamaru ne lui accordait toujours aucune attention, se décida à la suivre, passant près du guitariste qui la suivit des yeux sans réellement la regarder.

-Dis-moi tout ! Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant.

La brune lui lança un petit regard surpris avant de reporter son attention sur son verre de vin blanc.

-C'est un peu vague...  
>-Qu'est ce qui a changé chez Shika ? Je suis sûre que c'est très récent, donc forcement tu étais là !<br>-Je crois que tu te trompes sur certaines choses, tes amis et les miens ne forment pas un grand groupe de potes qui s'adorent et trainent ensemble !  
>-Vraiment ? Donc Shino n'est pas allé rejoindre Kiba, Shika n'est pas inquiet pour lui et Naruto, Neji ne fait pas une soudaine fixation sur toi ?<p>

Sakura ne dit rien et la blonde continua.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je sautille partout en chantant, faisant semblant de rien voir que je suis stupide !  
>-Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, bien au contraire ! Rétorqua l'autre. C'est pour ça que je sais que tu n'as absolument pas besoin de moi pour comprendre ce qui se passe.<p>

Elle se tourna légèrement vers la jeune femme à sa droite.

-La seule question valable est, _le veux-tu vraiment _?

Temari soupira bruyamment.

-Je crois que pour le moment, je vais juste boire et maudire les hommes !

Sakura sourit, acceptant de trinquer avec elle.

-Sur ce coup là tu peux compter sur moi !

W

Kiba s'était réfugié sur la terrasse, hors de lui.

Il donna un coup de pied dans une vielle table bancale, pleine de neige, sans doute oubliée là, en criant.

Il se rapprocha de la rambarde, s'y accrocha en regardant vers le bas, perdu dans ses pensés sombres et chaotiques.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses erreurs reviennent lui sauter à la figure ?

Il tapa machinalement du poing sur la barrière en métal, presque en rythme et de plus en plus fort, sentant peu à peu la douleur lui tirailler le corps. Il continua quand même, accentuant l'intensité de ses coups, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne l'en empêche.

-Arrête ça ! Cria Shino.

Kiba se tourna vivement vers lui en le repoussant.

-Ne me touche pas ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer avec un connard refoulé !  
>-Tu préfères fuir et venir te briser la main, c'est ça ?<br>-La ferme ! Ce que fais ne te regarde pas !  
>-Et Naru bordel ?! Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais être avec lui dans un moment pareil au lieu de l'abandonner comme une merde ?!<p>

Le danseur le frappa, grimaçant car il venait d'utiliser son poing blessé.

-Je ne l'abandonne pas ! Cria-t-il. Je t'interdis de parler de ce que tu ne connais pas !  
>-Alors va le voir au lieu de<br>-JE NE PEUX PAS !

Kiba s'avança, saisissant le batteur par le col de son pull.

-C'est de ma faute tout ça !

Sa voix était plus faible, presque désespérée. Il relâcha la pression mais garda ses doigts accrochés au vêtement.

-Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui faire face maintenant alors que tout...  
>-Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que ça se soit apparemment mal fini avec son ex puisse être de ta faute.<br>-Ce n'est pas ça, c'est... Et puis j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, j'aurais dû...  
>-Tu sais, je ne suis pas un professionnel des affaires de cœur mais s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris il y a peu, c'est que si on est d'une quelconque façon attiré par quelqu'un alors personne n'y peut rien !<p>

L'autre releva les yeux vers lui, se perdant un instant dans les siens avant de le relâcher.

-Je n'ai aucune raison de parler de ça avec toi ! Grogna-t-il. Aucune raison de te parler tout court !  
>-Alors cogne-moi ! Rétorqua Shino.<br>-Quoi ?  
>-Tu as apparemment besoin de te changer les idées, et puisque tu ne veux pas jouer... Cogne-moi !<br>-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Grimaça le danseur.  
>-C'est vraiment toi qui me demande ça ? Parce que sincèrement, tu es mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarque !<br>-Va te faire foutre ! Cracha l'autre en lui tournant le dos, retournant s'appuyer contre la rambarde.

Le musicien le regarda faire en souriant.

-Ouais, moi aussi je trouve ça cool qu'on puisse discuter !

Kiba se contenta d'un charmant doigt en réponse et son sourire s'élargit.

Il se rapprocha doucement, plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Le strip-teaseur se tendit, se sentant soudainement écrasé par sa présence, enveloppé dans sa chaleur.

Shino se pencha à son oreille.

-J'ai bien reçu ta vidéo... Murmura-t-il.

L'autre tressaillit, son souffle lui caressant la nuque.

-Et alors, tu as apprécié le spectacle ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement malgré ses efforts et le batteur en fut satisfait.

Il se rapprocha encore, collant son corps au sien, ses mains glissant sur ses hanches qu'elles saisirent fermement.

Les fesses de Kiba appuyèrent ainsi sur le sexe de Shino et il se mordit la lèvre en sentant que ce dernier n'était pas complètement au repos.

-Si j'ai apprécié ? Souffla le batteur. Rien que d'y repenser...

Il glissa ses doigts sous son pull, se délectant de sa chair de poule, retraçant les contours de son nombril.

Le danseur haleta et l'autre déposa ses lèvres contre sa nuque, les faisant sensuellement glisser vers le creux de son épaule.

-Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais assister au même spectacle en live ? Ronronna-t-il contre sa peau.

Kiba gémit simplement et il le mordit en le poussant contre la rambarde, se frottant plus durement contre lui.

L'autre couina en se cambrant, ses mains crispées sur la barrière.

-Je suppose que puisque tu n'es pas d'humeur, je vais devoir tout arrêter une fois de plus. Railla Shino en ralentissant.

Le danseur se détacha brusquement, le faisant presque trébucher.

-Si tu crois que je vais te supplier, tu peux toujours aller te faire foutre ! Cracha-t-il en s'éloignant.

Mais le batteur le rattrapa rapidement, le plaquant contre la porte de la petite remise en bois qui servait de débarras.

Il sentit la neige coller à ses vêtements, le froid et l'humidité lui brûlant la peau mais avant même qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, la bouche du musicien se plaqua sans douceur sur la sienne.

Il se fit mordre les lèvres, suçoter la langue, tirer les cheveux, griffer la nuque et loin de s'en plaindre il se laissa faire, fondant sous l'attitude dominatrice de son partenaire.

Kiba devait toujours prendre des décisions, depuis l'enfance il devait faire des choix importants pour lui et les autres et les assumer, vivre avec les conséquences et le poids de la culpabilité, des regrets, remords et doutes.

Il avait le sentiment que la plupart étaient mauvais, qu'ils les avaient menés, Naruto, Sakura et lui là où ils en étaient aujourd'hui et c'était insoutenable de vivre avec ce sentiment au jour le jour.

Tout était de sa faute, à cause de ses mauvais choix, de ses décisions stupides !

Voilà aussi pourquoi il aimait tant se laisser totalement dominer voire contrôler pendant le sexe. En plus de la brutalité, il appréciait de ne plus avoir à diriger, de ne plus craindre de se tromper. C'était agréable d'être l'espace de quelques heures totalement soumis.

Pendant ce court instant, peu importe ce qui arrivait, il n'en était pas responsable.

Il n'était plus coupable de rien, au pire juste une victime de plus.

-Je crois que tu as oublié ce que tu m'as promis dans le bureau... Souffla Shino d'une voix rauque.

Il le saisit par les fesses, plaquant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et le danseur gémit en sentant à quel point il était dur.

-Tu feras bien plus que me supplier... Continua le musicien.

Il l'écrasa de son corps, se frottant sans pudeur contre lui.

Puis il tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière, dévoilant un peu plus sa gorge qu'il mordit, satisfait de voir que malgré le camouflage, le reste de ses marques étaient encore parfaitement visibles.

-Les...autres...vont...voir ! Haleta difficilement son partenaire.

Le constat, loin de l'angoisser lui arracha un grognement presque animal et il souleva le danseur qui dut passer ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Leurs érections se rencontrèrent brutalement et Kiba gémit sans retenu, s'accrochant aux épaules du batteur.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent il pensa qu'il était prêt à se faire prendre là, tout de suite, dans la neige et le froid, que c'était presque un besoin , quelque chose qui devenait peu à peu vital, prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

Une nécessité douloureuse.  
>Une urgence qu'il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà ressentie.<p>

Et comme s'il lisait dans son esprit, Shino se jeta à nouveau sur ses lèvres, lui dévorant la bouche, pensant que même s'il devait mourir frigorifié, il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de lui avoir totalement fait perdre la tête.

-Les gars ? Les gars vous êtes où ?!

La voix de Shikamaru mit pourtant brutalement fin à tous leurs projets.

-Merde, je sais que vous êtes ici ! Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes encore foutu sur la gueule !

Shino laissa redescendre Kiba en s'éloignant de quelques pas, soudainement angoissé.

L'autre soupira, serrant quelques secondes la mâchoire avant de profiter de sa confusion pour le faire trébucher, l'allongeant en sol en lui grimpant dessus pour le frapper.

-Enfoiré ! Hurla-t-il en cognant encore.

Il frappait fort, l'enfonçant dans la neige.

Parce qu'il était énervé, frustré et que la douleur et le froid leur permettraient de se débarrasser rapidement de leurs érections.

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement masos...

-Merde pas encore ! Lança Shikamaru en se précipitant vers eux.  
>-Qu'est ce que tu attends bordel ! Siffla Kiba contre les lèvres du batteur. Si tu ne réagis pas, ça va cruellement manque de crédibilité !<p>

L'autre se réveilla enfin, donnant un coup dans son estomac avant d'échanger leurs positions, le plaquant à son tour au sol, une main sur sa gorge.

-Shino, ça suffit ! Hurla son ami. Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment bordel ?!

Il poussa le batteur, qui se laissa retomber les fesses dans la neige puis tendit sa main au danseur.

-Ça va ?

Kiba le regarda quelques secondes sans réagir, presque aussi surpris que Shino avant de finalement lui offrir un clin d'œil.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime quand c'est brutal ! Sourit-t-il en acceptant son aide.

Shikamaru le releva en soufflant un affectueux « abruti » et le batteur ne put s'empêcher de tiquer.

Quelque chose le gênait vraiment dans cette scène, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il se releva en soupirant, ses vêtements à présent trempés.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna Shikamaru en touchant la trace de morsure sur la gorge de Kiba.

Celui-ci se crispa avant de hausser les épaules.

-J'avais bloqué ses mains et l'autre cinglé m'a mordu pour se dégager !

Il offrit un petit sourire moqueur au batteur mais ce dernier ne quittait pas yeux son ami qui caressait toujours _sa_ marque, comme si c'était le geste le plus naturel au monde.

-Il faut mettre de la crème, pour que ça disparaisse plus vite... Souffla Shikamaru.  
>-Ne parle pas de ça comme d'une vulgaire morsure de chien ! Gronda Shino en passant près de lui, le bousculant en se dirigeant vers la porte de la terrasse.<p>

Surpris, le guitariste le suivit des yeux la bouche entrouverte, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

-Quand-est-ce que vous allez arrêter de vous battre ? Demanda-t-il finalement à Kiba.

Le danseur sourit.

-Quand on aura fini de jouer !

W

-Vous avez fais bon voyage monsieur ?

Minato ne prêta pas réellement attention au voiturier, hochant simplement la tête en pénétrant dans la limousine.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il est ici ? Demanda-t-il à son assistance, une grande rousse plantureuse.  
>-Oui monsieur, d'après nos sources, il est ici.<br>-Mais où exactement ?!  
>-Nous ne savons pas encore.<p>

L'homme desserra légèrement sa cravate d'une main en se servant un verre de l'autre.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que malgré tout ce que vous avez à votre disposition, vous n'êtes pas capables de m'amener jusqu'à lui ? Gronda-t-il.  
>-Nous faisons tout notre possible pour<br>-ET BIEN FAITES PLUS ! Hurla-t-il. Doublez, triplez les effectifs s'il le faut, mais trouvez-le ! TROUVEZ MON FILS !

Un ricanement se fit entendre et il fronça les sourcils, d'abord surpris avant de se rendre compte que le son provenait de son chauffeur.

Il se tourna vers son assistante, aussi surprise que lui.

-Et bien monsieur Namikaze, je vous trouve bien pressé pour quelqu'un qui a passé dix neuf ans à ignorer son existence...

Minato tressaillit en comprenant ce qui se passait, mais avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Kakashi installé sur le siège conducteur, se tourna vers lui, une arme à la main.

Ce dernier souriait, mais son regard sombre aussi glacial qu'un iceberg trahissait toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour l'homme d'affaires.

-Salut, vieux frère... Souffla-t-il en ôtant la sécurité de son révolver, braqué entre les deux yeux du blond.

* * *

><p>Musique : "Perfect two" by Auburn et "What U see is what U get" by Britney Spears<p> 


	14. Chapitre 13 Doushite?

Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto

Titre: Whatever they say (WTS)   
><span>Genre:<span> Romance/Léger Angst et _Hurt/Comfort_/Amitié/ Yaoi/  
>Précisions supplémentaires: C'est un UA (hors du monde Naruto) et les personnages sont totalement OOC (Leurs caractères sont donc différents de ceux qui leurs sont attribués dans l'œuvre originale.).<br>Pairing: SasuNaru et d'autres surprises.  
><span>Raiting:<span> Entre M et Ma...  
><span>Warning:<span> Langage cru, parfois vulgaire et certains moments que l'on peut qualifier de violents.  
><span>Résumé:<span> _"Les gens veulent que nous fassions des compris avec le monde, si je dois te perdre à cause de ça alors j'irais contre le monde. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, n'écoute pas. Tout ce qu'ils font c'est être jaloux de nous. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, je m'en fous. Je t'aime"_

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : Bon 69 pages environ ! Je me demande si les chapitres vont être de plus en plus longs ! Plus sérieusement le lemon de ce chapitre m'a traumatisée! Et je ne plaisante pas! Je ne sais pas si je serais capable d'en écrire un autre ! Après être venu à bout de celui ci j'ai mis plusieurs jours avant de me remettre au chapitre et j'étais vraiment désespérée ! Je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliquer mais... Enfin ne m'en voulez pas trop pour la qualité de ce dernier, pensez à mes souffrances avant de le détester ! XD<strong>

**Note 2 : Alors oui, pour les fans de Shino/Kiba vous allez me dire WTF ? Mais promis si j'en suis encore capable vous aurez un flashback! C'est prévu comme ça depuis longtemps donc croisons les doigts!**

**Note 3 : Oui Sasuke est en mode disque rayé parfois mais perso quand j'ai vraiment un truc en tête, ça tourne en boucle et je voulais justement qu'on ait cette impression de "répétition", ce "poids" qui revient à chaque fois! Désolée si au final ça gène!**

**Note 4 : Alors pour les romantiques, ne criez pas au scandale! On parle de Sasuke là, et on est aussi dans une ambiance particulière donc pour le moment vous n'aurez pas mieux! (Et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle une fois le chapitre lu)**

**Note 5 : C'est vrai que la fin est un peu vilaine! A la base je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'arrêter là car le petit bout de scène qui conclu ce chapitre est en fait le début d'une beaucoup plus longue. Mais au final, j'ai dû couper là...**

**Note 6 : Alors pour même si je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème avec mes lecteurs, après une "discussion" récente, je tiens à mettre les choses aux claires. Qu'on aime ou qu'on n'aime pas un lemon c'est une chose, qu'on apprécie ou non le style de celui qui l'écrit aussi mais le contenu en lui même, quelque soit la pratique n'a pas a soulever de commentaires négatifs ou outrés. Je ne supporte pas que l'on puisse se permette de porter un quelconque jugement de valeur sur ce que les gens font ou non pour prendre leur pied comme on dit et tant qu'on est entre adultes consentants il n'y a pour moi rien de condamnable, méprisable, "sale" ou "mal". Ne pas adhérer ou être attiré par une pratique sexuelle est un droit, ne pas vouloir lire un lemon traitant de choses qu'on n'aime pas aussi mais juger, non. Du moins pas ici...**

**Note 7 : J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes ou de conneries aussi ! J'ai écris toute la nuit, affronter sky pour publier la première version et là je me lance dans celle-ci donc… Je suis morte et mon cerveau c'est du flan ! N'hésitez pas comme toujours si je me suis trompé de prénom, de couleur de cheveux ou autre ! **

**Note 8 : Vous étiez pas mal à demander du PsycoSasuke ! Vous aviez peur que Sasu se ramollisse ? XD**

**Note 9 : Désolée pour les fans de Minato ! J'en suis moi même une grande mais malgré ça, je dois avouer que je m'amuse en lui offrant un rôle vraiment peu glorieux… (C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) C'est le but des UA et OOC non ? ^^**

**Note 10 : Je suis encore en train de répondre aux commentaires et mp pour « Somebody to die for » ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop si ça prend du temps ! Je tenais juste à vous remercier encore, j'ai été très émue de vous lire, vraiment… Et plus généralement, merci de me lire, de prendre e temps de commenter, de m'ajouter aux favoris et de me soutenir même quand mes écrits sont très passables ou que je mets des années pour poster (non non je en pense pas à Harem et Destinés ! XD)**

* * *

><p><strong>CECI EST LA VERSION NON CORRIGÉE<br>**

Whatever they say

Chapitre 13

**Doushite Kimi wo Suki ni Natte Shimattandarou ?**

**(Why did I fall in love with you?)**

* * *

><p>Sasuke claqua la porte du bureau derrière lui, faisant sursauter Shikamaru.<p>

Le propriétaire du pub n'avait pas vraiment eu son mot à dire quant à la réquisition de la pièce et il ne lui serait de toute façon pas venu à l'esprit de contrarier le chanteur au vu de sa mine furieuse.

Sans compter que l'établissement appartenait à la famille de Neji…

-TU M'EXPLIQUE ?! Hurla directement le brun.

Le bassiste grimaça, mal à l'aise.

-Je t'assure que je ne savais pas que Pain connaissait Naru, je

-Ce type lui fait faire des cauchemars ! L'interrompit son leader, toujours hors de lui. Ce n'est pas _juste_ une connaissance !

-Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de ramener un enfoiré pareil ici ? Ajouta Shikamaru, qui les avait suivis dans le bureau, désireux d'avoir des réponses. Je sais que tu es du genre parano dès que quelqu'un s'approche de nous mais là

-Je ne savais pas que c'était l'ex de Naruto! S'exclama Neji. Ce mec devait me parler de Kakashi, c'est lui l'informateur dont je t'ai parlé !

Sasuke serra les poings.

-Et bien je suis encore bien plus curieux de savoir ce que _lui_ cache !

La bassiste soupira, frustré.

-C'est le fils de la maitresse chinoise de Wung Cheol, l'un des plus vieux ami de mon père. Expliqua-t-il. Il contrôle une partie du territoire avec son petit frère mais n'a jamais pu faire confiance à Pain pour reprendre le flambeau.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Il se fiche totalement des codes de la famille ou du respect des règles, tout ce qu'il veut c'est faire la fête et s'envoyer en l'air avec tout ce qui bouge !

Le chanteur grogna et son musicien reprit.

-Il y a un an, Wung Cheol l'a envoyé à l'autre bout du monde, confisquant son passeport pour l'empêcher de renter et étonnamment il a fini par ne plus faire parler de lui.

-Pourquoi l'avoir exilé sans moyen de retour ? Voulut savoir le guitariste.

Neji, regarda dans la vide, évitant de croiser les yeux de son leader, visiblement mal à l'aise.

-Il y avait des… des rumeurs…. Il se serait entiché de…d'une pute et…

Le regard que lui lança Sasuke lui glaça le sang et il secoua les mains en reculant machinalement.

-Je te jure que je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement ! Assura-t-il. J'ai toujours cru qu'il était branché filles ! Puis on ne sait même pas si la rumeur dit vrai et s'il s'agit de Naruto !

Voyant que ça ne calmait pas vraiment son meilleur ami, Shikamaru prit la parole.

-Comment tu en es venu à reprendre contact avec lui ?

Le bassiste lui offrit un regard reconnaissant.

-Comme Kakashi fréquente apparemment le milieu

-Attend tu veux dire que c'est un mafieux ?! S'exclama le guitariste.

-Non, il n'est pas des nôtres ! Grogna Neji.

-Alors pourquoi…

-Mais il est dangereux ! Reprit-il.

Shikamaru secoua la tête.

-Naru sait que tu enquêtes sur son parrain ? Demanda-t-il au chanteur.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

-Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Souffla-t-il. Encore une connerie qui va nous revenir en pleine gueule !

Il soupira.

-Bon, ensuite ?

-J'ai questionné tout le monde, mais personne n'a reconnu sa photo, je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace de son existence ! Rétorqua Neji. Jusqu'à ce que Pain me dise qu'il le connaissait, il m'a laissé entendre que Kakashi n'était pas aussi clean qu'il en avait l'air et qu'il était bien plus dangereux que la plupart des gens de la famille. J'ai alors compris qu'il avait vraiment des informations sur lui et en échange de ce qu'il sait, j'ai accepté de demander à son père de le laisser revenir.

Il avait finit sa phrase presque en murmurant, s'attendant à ce que son leader lui saute à la gorge, et ce dernier semblait en effet à deux doigts de le faire.

-Écoute Sas', jamais je ne t'aurais fais de sale coup ! Tu voulais des infos sur ce Kakashi, j'en ai cherché et Pain est apparemment le seul à en avoir ! Expliqua-t-il. Maintenant, si tu veux aussi en savoir plus sur lui, alors je creuserais pour toi, je te dirais tout ce que je sais !

-Vraiment ? Et pour « l'accident » de Naru, tu m'as tout dis aussi ?!

Neji se crispa, déviant le regard vers Shikamaru.

Le chanteur se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-A quel point ce que je vais entendre va m'énerver ?

Le guitariste se mordilla la lèvre.

-On devrait peut-être t'attacher avant ?

**W**

-Alors comme ça tu es sorti avec Pain ? Lâcha nonchalamment Gaara.

Naruto était assis près de lui sur la banquette, complètement perdu dans ses pensés.

Le blond avait difficilement convaincu son petit ami de ne pas rentrer ni gâcher la soirée.

Certes il était ébranlé, mais il refusait de changer ses plans à cause de son ex.

A une époque sa vie se résumait à ça, réagir en fonction de Pain et il ne voulait plus jamais agir de la sorte.

Alors même si c'était dur, il tiendrait.

-Ce type est enfoiré ! Ajouta Gaara en voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas.

-Alors je suppose que vous êtes bons amis… Souffla le doré, toujours sans le regarder.

Le roux sourit, amusé.

-On a pas mal trainé ensemble c'est vrai, mais dernièrement il est devenu trop chiant !

Le blond ne dit rien mais l'autre continua.

-Il a délaissé les boites de nuit pour les salles de tire et les sports de combats, il a même arrêté de sécher les cours !

Naruto tourna la tête vers lui.

-Délaisser les soirées au profit des études ? Railla-t-il. On ne parle pas du même Pain alors !

-Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais vraiment partir à l'autre bout du monde lui a fait beaucoup de mal ! Rétorqua Gaara. Ou beaucoup de bien, tout dépend du point de vu je suppose…

Le doré haussa les épaules, cachant tant bien que mal le frisson qui le traversait.

-Alors tu comptes remettre le couvert avec lui ? Lui demanda le roux, visiblement amusé.

Il l'ignora mais l'autre ne sembla pas vexé.

-Et sinon ton chien de garde, il compte faire le chiot battu longtemps ?

Naruto releva les yeux vers la rambarde du premier étage où Kiba était appuyé, gardant un œil sur lui à distance.

Il savait parfaitement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami et même si ça lui faisait mal, il devait lui laisser encore un peu de temps avant d'aller le retrouver.

-Si tu veux mon avis, il devrait juste baiser un bon coup avec Shika qui n'attend que ça !

-Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'abstenir d'être un sale con ! Répliqua Naruto.

-Faut croire…

Ils furent interrompus par un jeune homme qui demanda timidement au blond de le suivre sur la piste, malgré Hidan qui s'interposa rapidement entre eux.

Le doré pencha la tête, tentant d'apercevoir celui qui désirait être son cavalier derrière l'impressionnante carrure du garde du corps.

Il refusa poliment, un peu gêné par la mine déçue engendrée par sa réponse.

Gaara rit.

-Tu te rends compte que je ne sais combien de personnes sont venus nous aborder et qu'au final aucune fille pour toi et pas un seul mec pour moi ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Hun…

-Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ?! Aller, je sais qu'en fait tu m'aimes bien !

Naruto se contenta de s'enfoncer à nouveau dans le cuir de la banquette et l'autre grimaça avant de se coller à lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Questionna le blond en tournant la tête.

-Ah, j'ai enfin toute ton attention !

Leurs visages se touchaient presque, l'un souriant et l'autre totalement impassible.

-A quoi tu joues ?

-Et si je t'embrassais ?

-Aucun de nous n'en a envie. Répondit simplement le doré.

-Oui mais… J'ai très envie de faire enrager ton chéri !

Le roux se rapprocha encore, baissant la tête vers l'oreille du blond.

-Tu penses qu'il serait en colère s'il nous voyait tous les deux comme ça ? Souffla-t-il doucement en se détachant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur les lèvres de Naruto.

-Oui, tu te ferais sans aucun doute massacrer.

-Et bien ça c'est de la confiance ! Rit le roux. Ca ne fait pas un peu trop prétentieux de dire ça ?!

-Crois-moi, tu n'as aucune envie de vérifier si je dis vrai !

-Ah si ! J'en ai même très envie ! Voir ce type énervé serait vraiment trop fun !

-Sasuke se retient depuis un moment d'exploser et je doute que son self-control ne résiste à une nouvelle provocation.

-Et t'embrasser en serait une ?

-La position dans laquelle tu es, suffirait largement. Rétorqua le blond, toujours aussi calmement.

-Vraiment ?! Moi qui croyez que vous n'étiez ensemble que pour le sexe et redorer son image à l'approche des élections !

-Évite de faire ce genre d'insinuation douteuse sur Fugaku et sa famille !

Le blond le foudroya du regard.

-Oh, maintenant c'est presque toi que j'aurai envie de voir en colère !

-Tu aimes tant que ça faire croire que rien ne te touche ?!

Gaara haussa les épaules.

-Aller, ne te fâche pas ! Je plaisante !

Il s'éloigna un peu.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, Pain, Shika et tous les autres, même si on n'est pas amis, on a quand même grandis dans le même milieu, fréquenté les même lieux, les mêmes soirées… Expliqua-t-il.

Le doré fronça les sourcils.

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ton mec… Je sais qu'il est dingue de toi !

Naruto sursauta en parfaite synchronisation avec son cœur avant de s'accrocher au bord de la banquette, tentant de résister au tremblement de terre qui secouait ses émotions.

Il remua la tête, balbutiant des sons étranges avant d'attraper machinalement son verre, qu'il renversa sur la table.

Un petit cri lui échappa et Gaara l'aida à éponger, un sourire qui pour une fois n'était pas moqueur aux lèvres.

-Pain a dû gâcher beaucoup de tes soirées non ?

Le doré releva la tête vers lui, toujours aussi perdu.

Le roux se leva avant de lui tendre la main.

-Viens, on va danser !

Un peu comme un automate, le blond saisit sa main, se laissant tirer vers la petite piste du pub.

-Maintenant, tous les filles que j'ai envoyé balader et celles qui n'ont pas osé m'aborder te détestent ! S'exclama Gaara.

Presque malgré lui, Naruto sourit.

L'autre voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais n'en eut pas l'occasion.

Sasuke débarqua comme une furie pour le saisir par le col de sa chemise, le soulevant presque du sol.

-QUI ?! Hurla ce dernier.

Les regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers eux et Gaara, un peu sous le choc ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Qui était en haut de ce putain d'escalier ?! Insista le chanteur, le bousculant vers l'arrière, contre une table, faisant sursauter les clients.

Certains avaient déjà sortis leurs téléphones et Naruto prit enfin conscience de la situation.

-Sas', pas ici ! Cria-t-il. Pas comme ça !

Son petit ami tourna la tête vers lui, sans lâcher le roux et il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir face à son regard.

_« -A ton avis, si Sasuke apprend qu'on t'a poussé dans les escaliers, que penses-tu qu'il va arriver au coupable ? »_

La mine presque suppliante du blond fit tiquer le chanteur qui se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau qu'il venait de quitter, tirant toujours « sa victime » par son col.

Le doré courait presque derrière eux, ne souhaitant pas les laisser seuls.

Sasuke plaqua Gaara sans douceur contre le premier mur venu et le blond ferma la porte à clé.

-Maintenant répond à ma question ou je t'ouvre le ventre ! Grogna le brun. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé le jour de l'accident ?

Sa main était pressée contre la gorge du jeune homme qui comprenait doucement ce que Naruto avait tenté de lui expliquer plus tôt.

En fait, un Sasuke en colère, ce n'était pas fun du tout.

-On l'a poussé… Souffla-t-il péniblement, pour une fois peu désireux de s'amuser.

_« C'est ta mère, elle a été poignardée »_

Le chanteur se crispa, appuyant sur sa trachée, le faisant tousser.

-Sas' ! Hurla le doré.

Le brun le relâcha, reculant en chancelant un peu.

_« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et on ne sait pas si… »_

-Je ne sais pas qui exactement, un groupe de cinq personne est passé à ce moment là, j'ai clairement vu le mouvement mais je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir à qui appartiennent les mains qui ont poussé Naru. Expliqua le roux en se massant la gorge. C'est allé très vite et ça reste flou !

Naruto regardait son petit ami, inquiet de l'état dans lequel il était.

La tête baissée, les poings serrés, le corps tendu, tremblant sous la rage et malgré ça l'air perdu, presque ailleurs.

Le musicien lui rappelait tellement Kakashi lors de certaines de ses « crises » qu'une angoisse oppressante lui enserra la poitrine.

-Poussé… Souffla Sasuke, comme s'il peinait à y croire.

-Sas', ça va ?

-Quelqu'un a essayé de te tuer et tu ne me l'as caché ! Hurla le chanteur en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Le blond sursauta.

-Je, je ne pense pas que ce soit si grave, je

-PAS SI GRAVE ?!

L'Uchiwa criait, mais sa voix donnait l'impression de quelqu'un prêt à pleurer.

De vieux souvenirs enfouis remontaient en lui, de vielles blessures et angoisses explosaient soudainement, faisant brutalement ressortir une évidence qui le submergeait totalement.

Il releva les yeux vers Naruto, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois et ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper et la souffrance que trahissait son expression.

_« -Tu sais, ce genre de chose arrivera encore à notre famille. Souffla Fugaku._

_-Tu veux dire que je vais revivre ça ? Sanglota Sasuke. Qu'on essayera encore de m'enlever les gens que j'aime ?»_

Le leader expira bruyamment, regardant nerveusement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un moyen d'extérioriser sa colère et le trop plein d'émotions qui menaçait de le faire sombrer.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur un vase hideux mais surement hors de prix et rapidement l'objet ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Il rencontra d'abord le mur avant de finir au sol, éparpillé en centaines de petits bouts colorés, non loin de Gaara qui tentait de se faire oublier.

La chaise pourtant assez massive, sculptée étrangement dans du chêne fut soulevée à son tour et envoyée à l'autre bout de la pièce pour s'encastrer vers le mini bar.

Le chanteur s'appuya sur le bureau, les paumes des mains collées fermement sur le fer forgé, haletant sous l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait et face à ses efforts vains pour se calmer.

_« -Il répète qu'il ne voulait pas la tuer, juste la forcer à sortir de la vie de ton père »_

La lampe de chevet finit rapidement au sol, renversé par un brusque mouvement de bras et le brun tapa du poing sur le coin de la table, malgré le bord pointu.

-Ça suffit ! Tu vas te faire du mal ! Intervint Naruto. Tu dois te calmer !

-Que je me calme… Murmura péniblement l'Uchiwa, en continuant de s'entailler superficiellement la peau. Que je me…Que je…

Il se mordit la lèvre, le corps douloureusement tendu.

_« -Il n'avait pas de raison particulière apparemment, il a juste dit qu'elle était nuisible pour la carrière de ton père. Qu'il serait mieux sans elle.»_

-Tu aurais pu être gravement blessé ou même mourir ! Hurla-t-il. Juste parce que quelqu'un a…Juste parce que je…

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto, les joues mouillées par les larmes qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir et le blond sentit les siennes lui échapper aussi.

Jamais encore il n'avait expérimenté un tel sentiment de culpabilité.

_« J'étais incapable de sortir de la maison, incapable de laisser ma mère. J'avais le sentiment qu'il suffisait que je la quitte des yeux un instant pour qu'elle disparaisse, qu'une seconde suffirait à ce qu'elle m'abandonne pour toujours. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu d'aussi terrifiant et j'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait »_

Il savait que laisser le chanteur s'attacher à lui était une erreur et pourtant il n'avait rien tenté pour l'en empêcher, pire il s'était réjouis et se réjouissait encore de l'importance qu'il semblait prendre dans sa vie.

Il ne lui avait pas dis que sa vie était fragile et capricieuse, qu'elle ne tenait à rien de tangible et que la science même avait abandonné l'idée de donner un sens à la singularité de son existence.

Pas expliqué qu'il pouvait en l'espace d'une seconde le quitter à tout jamais sans en avoir le choix ou même l'occasion de lui dire adieu.

Même s'il connaissait ses craintes, ses angoisses et ses souffrances, même s'il savait que la perte d'un être cher et l'abandon le terrorisaient, il n'avait rien dit.

« Ne vous attachez pas »

« Je ne suis que de passage dans vos vies »

C'était le genre de chose qu'il se devait d'avouer, afin que les gens n'aient pas au final l'impression d'avoir perdu leur temps avec lui.

D'avoir consacré un bout précieux de leur existence à quelque chose de vouée à l'échec.

Ce n'était pas grave d'être seul, pas grave d'avoir la sensation d'être une bombe à retardement.

Parce qu'il avait Kiba et Sakura.

Parce que parfois, il était pressé, même impatient que son histoire se termine enfin.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il y avait Shika, Shino et même cet insupportable Gaara.

Il les avait tous laissés entrer dans sa vie, voulut une place dans la leur et espéré que son absence créerait un vide.

Aujourd'hui il y avait Sasuke

_« -Toi non plus tu ne dois pas disparaitre... »_

Sasuke qui lui renvoyait en pleine face toute la souffrance que son égoïsme et son silence engendraient.

Et même si c'était douloureux, même s'il en avait honte et qu'il se détestait pour ça, une partie de lui se réjouissait de savoir qu'il ne serait pas facilement effacé de la vie du chanteur au moment de leur séparation.

-Comment je pourrais rester calme alors que quelqu'un a voulu…

Et parce qu'il était trop tard.

Parce qu'il _espérait_ que ce soit trop tard, il choisit encore de ne rien dire.

Il effaça rapidement la distance qui les séparait et se jeta au cou de son petit ami.

-Je suis désolé… Je suis vraiment désolé !

Il s'accrocha à lui avec force, s'excusant encore à son oreille, se demandant si plus tard le brun se souviendrait et comprendrait à quel point il était _désolé_.

-Je t'avais dis que tu n'avais pas le droit de… Que tu devais….

-Je sais… Murmura Naruto. Pardonne-moi.

Il embrassa doucement son front, puis essuya ses yeux et Sasuke finit par l'enlacer en s'appuyant contre la table derrière lui.

Les doigts du blond caressèrent la nuque du chanteur, glissant dans les mèches brunes, le faisant frissonner, ses lèvres appuyant tendrement contre la peau encore humide de ses joues, sa mâchoire et son cou.

Doucement, le musicien finit par se détendre un peu, resserrant son étreinte, les bras noués autour de ses reins.

Gaara en profita, il se détacha le plus discrètement possible de son coin pour déverrouiller la porte et s'éclipser, surpris de voir que de nombreuses personnes tenues à l'écart par les gardes du corps ,tentaient encore de savoir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Le musicien se laissait cajoler.

Naruto le couvrit de baiser aériens et délicats avant de s'éloigner un peu pour soulever son pull afin de lui retirer.

Docilement, Sasuke leva les bras, le vêtement en cachemire finissant à leurs pieds.

Les lèvres du blond vinrent ensuite rejoindre les siennes, ses doigts habiles s'attaquant aux boutons de sa chemise.

Le baiser était très lent, rythmé par le doré qui tentait d'insuffler à son amant toute sa tendresse, son attachement et du réconfort.

Le brun avait les yeux fermés, se laissant peu à peu envahir par tout ce qui lui était offert, par toutes les émotions de son partenaire qui se mêlaient aux siennes.

Il ressentait tellement de choses, tellement de sentiments inconnus jusque là, que seul le bureau derrière lui et le corps contre le sien l'empêchaient de s'écrouler.

Les doigts de Naruto caressant ses abdominaux et son nombril le firent frissonner et sans se détacher de lui, celui-ci ouvrit sa propre chemise pour la retirer rapidement.

Le regard du leader accrocha à son torse pale et lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, ses lèvres vinrent naturellement se poser sur l'arrondit délicat de son épaule.

Le doré soupira en rejetant la tête sur le côté, tirant le chanteur par sa ceinture, collant leurs bassins ensemble.

Mais leurs gestes restaient lents et très tendres, les enveloppant dans une agréable bulle de douceur qui apaisait peu à peu les vieux démons du brun.

Leurs peaux nues l'une contre l'autre arrachèrent de nouveaux soupirs et ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour profiter du moment.

Naruto enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant, frottant doucement son nez en inspirant son odeur.

Quelques larmes coulaient encore mais ils n'en firent pas cas, s'embrassant à nouveau, les mains du blond occupées à ouvrir leurs jeans.

Le baiser était plus profond et sensuel que le premier mais sans aucune brusquerie.

Presque simultanément, sans se séparer, ils retirent leurs chaussures, et leurs pantalons qui glissaient déjà le long de leurs jambes les rejoignirent rapidement au sol.

Naturellement, l'Uzumaki s'accrocha à la nuque de Sasuke, le tirant vers lui tout en reculant et le brun toujours aussi docile le suivit sans réfléchir jusqu'à se retrouver à moitié allongé dans le fauteuil de massage du directeur.

Naruto s'installa sur lui, ses genoux de par et d'autre de son bassin, sur lequel il se déhanchait déjà doucement, éveillant leur désir.

Les mains du blond étaient accrochées aux accoudoirs en cuir et son regard plongé dans celui de son amant. Il se pencha vers lui, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres, presque frustré par le besoin de respirer qui les forçait à se séparer.

Son piercing buta contre le palet du chanteur qui gémit, serrant ses hanches en suçotant la bille dorée.

L'une des mains du blond se glissa vers leurs sexes tendus qu'il sortit de leurs boxers tandis que celle du chanteur titillait l'anneau en argent accroché au téton fièrement dressé et que l'autre caressait ses fesses.

Malgré l'excitation et l'envie toujours plus forte, tout restait très doux, sans qu'aucune urgence ni pression ne ressorte de leurs gestes.

Naruto caressa l'érection de Sasuke qui finit par délaisser son bijou pour faire de même avec la sienne. Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, les soupires et gémissement de l'un faisant écho à ceux de l'autre.

Le chanteur se sentit à nouveau submergé par l'évidence qui l'avait frappé plus tôt et il se mordit la lèvre pour être sûr de ne rien laisser échapper.

Il se redressa, attirant de sa main libre le blond contre lui, collant leurs torses ensemble, entourant ses hanches de son bras.

-Ne me laisse pas… Souffla-t-il à son oreille, l'enlaçant complètement. S'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas tout seul…

L'Uzumaki tressaillit, les mêmes sanglots dans la voix que le brun.

Il le serra contre lui, s'accrochant à ses épaules en couvrant son visage de baisers.

-Jamais…

Sasuke soupira, comme rassuré par ce simple mot et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Naruto eut envie de pouvoir tenir cette promesse.

Les doigts du leader glissèrent le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit ami qui frissonna, se faufilant doucement jusqu'à ses fesses pour caresser son entré mais le blond lui saisit doucement la main, amenant son poignet jusqu'à ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas la peine… Murmura-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi de longues secondes, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose de particulier et nouveau était en train de se passer.

Naruto ne parlait pas seulement de préparation.

Vu son métier, il avait toujours eu sur lui autant de préservatifs qu'un distributeur et le brun, n'avait jamais rien eu non plus à envier aux stocks des pharmacies, toujours prêt à se soulager avec le premier « vide couille » venu.

Pourtant ce soir, aucun des deux n'avait le moindre paquet sur lui, pas un seul.

Et ce n'était pas l'idée évidente qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envisagé l'idée d'en avoir besoin avec une quelconque autre personne qui était étonnante mais le fait qu'en sachant pertinemment qu'ils coucheraient encore souvent ensemble ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait ressenti le besoin de prévoir la moindre protection.

Avec ou sans, ça ne changeait rien mais pour Naruto et Sasuke, ça changeait absolument tout.

C'était une première.

Peu importe tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ou connaitre avant, jamais encore ils ne s'étaient passé de ce qui à leur yeux avaient toujours inconsciemment fait officie de barrière.

Mais ce soir, ils savaient, Naruto avait raison.

Ça n'était _plus _la peine.

**W**

_**« J'aime quand ils essaient de devenir intimes  
>Même s'ils savent que ce n'est pas mon genre<br>(Ce n'est pas ton genre ?) Ce n'est pas mon genre  
>Je connais déjà le jeu et je l'ai dépassé.<br>Regarde, j'achète mes propres sacs, mes chaussures, mes jeans  
>Tu veux m'emboîter le pas ?<br>Je pense qu'il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir (danse avec moi maintenant) »**_

Temari avait attiré Sakura jusqu'à la piste de danse, amusée par tous les regards insistant que Neji lançait à cette dernière.

-Tu aimes bien le provoquer, hein ? Sourit-elle.

L'autre dévia le regard vers la table où le bassiste tentait de resté concentré sur la blonde à ses côtés avant d'offrir un sourire innocent à sa cavalière.

-Moi ? S'exclama-t-elle faussement surprise. Comme si j'étais capable d'être une aussi vilaine fille !

-Vraiment ? S'amusa Temari. Et bien moi je le suis !

Elle attira la brune contre elle, les deux mains presque sur ses fesses, collant leurs corps avant d'onduler sensuellement.

Sa partenaire rit, entrant dans son jeu en suivant le mouvement.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe entre vous ?

-Ce n'est qu'un petit garçon qui n'aime pas qu'on lui résiste.

-Et de ton côté ?

-J'aime bien les hommes qui pensent pouvoir me contrôler…

-En tout cas, il faut vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette tension entre vous ! S'exclama Temari

-On a déjà couché ensemble.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. J'étais payée pour ça.

-Plus maintenant ?

Sakura reporta quelques secondes son attention vers Neji, croisant son regard et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en le voyant rapidement tourner la tête vers la jeune femme près de lui.

-Ce n'est plus vraiment ce qui l'intéresse le plus… Souffla-t-elle.

-Il ne te fait pas peur ? Questionna la blonde.

L'autre se tut quelques secondes, pensive, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je suppose que ce serait plus excitant si c'était le cas !

Sa cavalière fut d'abord surprise, puis elle rit en secouant la tête.

-Je me suis demandé comment vous aviez fais pour intégrer la bande mais maintenant je comprends mieux ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Tu es complètement cinglée et je suis sûre qu'il en est de même pour tes amis ! Après tout l'un d'eux a carrément apprivoisé Sasuke !

La brune, acquiesça, amusée par le terme qui revenait souvent lorsque l'on parlait de Naru.

_Apprivoiser_.

Elle comprenait pourquoi leurs « fans » avaient choisi ce nom.

Le blond était un grand fan du « Petit Prince », semblable à un animal sauvage et méfiant qu'il fallait approcher avec patience mais surtout, il avait le don de gagner la confiance et le cœur de la plupart des gens qui l'entouraient.

Surtout les bêtes les plus froides et féroces.

Oui, Naruto était vraiment doué pour apprivoiser les gens.

Shino passa soudainement devant les jeunes femmes, rejoignant la piste de danse au bras d'une grande rousse flamboyante et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, agacée.

-Quel idiot ! Souffla-t-elle en tournant la tête pour voir que le batteur s'était placé dans la trajectoire de Kiba, installé seul à une table.

_**« Tu prétends être vraiment chaud  
>Et tu dis avoir des talents au lit<br>Tu essayes de flirter alors que tu n'es pas un dragueur  
>Tu as de la chance tu ne vas jamais au bout<br>Tu dis que tu veux venir et me voir  
>Parce que, tu sais, ta copine veut être moi<br>Je vais te dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas  
>Je pense qu'il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir<br>Tu dis vouloir m'aimer ? »**_

-Et entre ces deux là il se passe quoi ? Questionna Temari

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-C'est compliqué pour Shino tu sais… Continua sa partenaire en voyant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

-Je sais, mais ça va aller.

Sakura semblait sûre d'elle.

-Il y a vraiment eut beaucoup de changements en très peu de temps. Souffla la blonde. Sasuke, Neji, Shino et même Shika… Qu'est ce que vous avez fais au juste ?

-On a rien eu à faire de particulier, ce n'est pas comme si on les avait transformés !

-C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne les connait pas vraiment, mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Commenta Sakura.

-Je n'aime pas le changement… Ça me fait peur, et cette fois ci encore plus.

-Les gens ne changent pas.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, sans ajouter un mot avant que Temari n'explose de rire.

-On a une conversation qui devient de plus en plus profonde alors qu'on se déhanche comme des allumeuses sur la piste !

-Un ami m'a dit un jour qu'être une salope n'altérait en rien les capacités intellectuelles ! Sourit sa cavalière.

-Oh, et tu te considères comme une salope ?

-Je considère que j'ai beaucoup de capacités.

Un couple les bouscula et la blonde pouffa en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Neji et sa « décolorée ».

Ils n'étaient pas en boite, la piste bien que plutôt large pour un pub restait quand même petite et lorsqu'elle était pleine, les gens se frôlaient facilement.

Ce soir, il restait encore un peu d'espace, pourtant le bassiste et sa partenaire étaient presque collés aux deux jeunes femmes, le musicien du côté de celle qu'il peinait à quitter du regard.

_**« Tu veux m'aimer ? Tu veux me toucher ?  
>Réfléchis y à deux fois parce qu'il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir<br>Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner  
>C'est comme ça car il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir<br>Ce n'est pas si compliqué, relaxe toi, tu veux me plaire ?  
>Il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir, je suis une méchante fille<br>Tu veux te rapprocher ? Détend toi parce qu'il te reste un bon bout de chemin »**_

La cavalière de Shino se montrait de plus en plus entreprenante alors que de son côté Kiba n'avait pas une seule fois levé le regard vers eux, trop concentré sur les verres qu'il enchainait.

Le batteur se sentait stupide, regrettant déjà d'avoir invité la rousse à danser.

Sakura lui lança un regard moqueur et il grimaça en la suppliant silencieusement mais elle haussa les épaules.

La blonde de Neji, lassée de le sentir distant avait choisi de regagner son attention en laissant un autre jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle et le bassiste en profita pour se détacher le plus naturellement du monde.

-Je ne savais vraiment pas pour Pain ! S'exclama-t-il, penché vers la brune. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Naruto !

Elle n'avait pas prévu de lui accorder de l'attention, mais Temari la poussa presque contre lui en se précipitant vers Shikamaru qui passait à quelques pas de la piste.

-Shikaaaaa! Cria-t-elle. Danse avec moi !

Le guitariste, hésita, mal à l'aise.

Il regarda vers la table de Kiba, sa destination initiale mais la blonde tira plus fort sur son bras et il finit par la suivre en voyant l'air absent du strip-teaseur.

Sakura elle s'était du coup en quelque sorte retrouvée à danser avec Neji, ignorant le regard assassin de son ancienne cavalière.

-Ta blonde est extrêmement vexée ! Je doute que tu puisses conclure avec elle.

-Si je pourrais. Souffla le musicien. Avec elle ou n'importe qui d'autre.

Elle sourit.

-_Presque_ n'importe qui d'autre !

Il grogna doucement en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu as dis que si je voulais un rendez-vous, il suffisait que je demande.

-C'est en effet ce que j'ai dis. Rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

Il hésita, levant les yeux quelques instant avant de finalement marmonner.

-Alors, tu accepterais un rendez-vous avec moi ?

-Non. Claqua-t-elle, impassible. Je ne donne pas dans le « rencard » !

_**« J'aime quand ils essaient de paraître scandaleux  
>Même s'ils savent qu'ils n'assurent vraiment pas<br>(Ils n'assurent vraiment pas ?) Ils n'assurent vraiment pas  
>Tente le coup et amène moi à dîner, j'annulerai ça<br>Si tu veux vraiment me connaître la règle numéro un  
>Est qu'il ne faut pas essayer d'en venir aux choses personnelles<br>Parce que je suis dans le vrai quand je dis :  
>Qu'il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir »<strong>_

Neji gronda, la tirant brusquement par les hanches contre lui.

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Pourquoi penses-tu toujours que je me moque de toi ?

-Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me balader !

-Quand ? A t'entendre on se connait depuis des années ! Sourit-elle. Pourtant avant que tu ne me poses des questions sur Kakashi, on n'avait jamais vraiment discuté. Tu n'avais jamais eu d'intérêt particulier pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Grimaça-t-il. Et même si c'était le cas, c'est comme ça que les relations naissent, en discutant, non ?

-Relation ? Tiqua Sakura. Ce n'est vraiment pas le terme approprié !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi et tu détestes les énigmes. Tu ne supportes pas que l'on te tienne tête et que les choses n'aillent pas dans ton sens. Expliqua-t-elle. Tu aimerais réussir à me dominer jusqu'à ce que je finisse comme toutes les filles que tu as connues jusque là.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

-Tu sais, si tu veux vraiment rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant, il suffit juste que tu arrêtes de ne sauter que sur des femmes comme cette blonde. Continua-t-elle. Mais si tu n'es pas prêt à mûrir, alors reste en aux cibles faciles et jetables !

-C'est de toi et moi qu'il était question là, pourquoi

-Il n'y a pas de toi et moi ! L'interrompit-elle.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé en mariage à ce que je sache ! S'exclama-t-il, vexé. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être du genre à m'accrocher et courir après quelqu'un ? Tu te penses exceptionnelle au point de me faire succomber et m'attacher ?

-Je pense être assez exceptionnelle pour que tu deviennes obsédé par l'idée de me montrer à quel point tu es supérieur et puissant ! Rétorqua-t-elle calmement.

Il rit, mais cela sonnait faux, trahissant la véracité des propos de la brune.

-Tu as pour règle de ne te soumettre qu'au plus fort, de faire courber l'échine de tous les autres et tu penses que lorsque tu m'auras dominée, l'affront sera lavé et je cesserais d'être spéciale !

Elle se colla à lui, passant une main derrière sa nuque pour le forcer à se baisser vers elle.

-Mais si tu suis cette règle, alors c'est toi qui finiras à genoux devant moi ! Souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis et resterais plus forte que toi !

Il voulut se dégageait mais elle l'en empêcha, serrant plus fort, ses ongles éraflant sa peau.

-Dépasse et accepte le fait que je serais toujours unique ! Ajouta-t-elle en déposant un rapide baiser vers son cou, le faisant frissonner. Ou alors gagnons du temps et offre moi toute suite ton stupide égo sur un plateau !

_**« Tu veux m'aimer ? Tu veux me toucher ?  
>Réfléchis y à deux fois parce qu'il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir<br>Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner  
>C'est comme ça car il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir<br>Ce n'est pas si compliqué, relaxe toi, tu veux me plaire ?  
>Il te reste un bon bout de chemin à parcourir, je suis une méchante fille<br>Tu veux te rapprocher ? Détend toi parce qu'il te reste un bon bout de chemin »**_

Sakura se dégagea pour s'éloigner et Neji n'eut même pas le réflexe de la rattraper, la laissant rejoindre Kiba à qui elle arracha le verre qu'il avait entre les mains pour le vider d'une traite.

Son ex cavalière en profita pour le rejoindre, espérant ainsi le récupérer et le musicien grimaça, prenant conscience du ridicule de la situation.

-Tu ne comptes pas aller le sauver ?

Le strip-teaseur se tourna vers son amie les sourcils froncés.

-Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas ! Rétorqua cette dernière. Shino ! Tu vois bien qu'il ne s'en sort plus avec la rouquine !

-Et depuis quand suis-je le chevalier servant de ce connard ?

-Aller, on sait tous les deux qu'il essaye juste d'attirer ton attention !

-En ramassant la première fille qui passe ? Cracha le brun. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on gagne mon attention !

Sakura sourit, devinant malgré tout que la situation l'agaçait.

-Je pense qu'il sait exactement comment l'avoir et la garder…

Il l'a foudroya du regard et elle rit en s'appuyant contre lui.

-Arrête de ruminer des conneries et va-y !

-Tu penses qu'il a envie d'être vu en public avec un mec ? Railla Kiba. A ton avis, pourquoi est-il sur la piste avec une fille ? C'est ce qu'il fait toujours, sauver les apparences !

Il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes.

-J'ai très envie de baiser avec lui, mais pour le reste je n'en ai rien à foutre ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu sais mieux que personne à quel point j'exècre ce genre de mecs pathétiques et lâches !

Il se leva, sans même prendre sa veste et s'éloigna vers la sortie, préférant la rue à la cour intérieure pour fumer.

**W**

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis qu'on t'avait poussé ? Souffla Sasuke à son amant en lui rinçant les cheveux.

Ils avaient tous les deux finis dans la minuscule cabine de douche de la petite salle de bain privée du directeur, qu'il utilisait sans aucun doute après avoir séduit certaines clientes.

Naruto se tendit légèrement.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Continua le brun. Ou tu estimes juste que ça ne me regarde pas ?

Le blond se tourna rapidement vers lui.

-Ça n'a absolument rien à voir !

-Alors pourquoi ?

Le chanteur le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'espace réduit les collant presque complètement l'un contre l'autre et il baissa la tête.

-C'est Shika, il t'a dis de garder ça pour toi ?

L'Uzumaki ne dit rien, mordillant simplement sa lèvre inférieure.

-Il t'a expliqué que ça me rendrait dingue et que je ferais du mal au responsable, c'est ça ?

Il acquiesça maladroitement, toujours sans le regarder et Sasuke lui attrapa timidement la main.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que je…

Le brun inspira, peinant à finir sa phrase.

-Est-ce que je te fais peur ?

Le doré releva les yeux vers lui, abasourdi.

Il n'avait même jamais crains un homme tel que Kakashi, alors comment pourrait-il avoir peur du chanteur ?

L'idée même lui semblait hallucinante.

La seule angoisse qu'il avait ressentie à ses côtés, datait d'avant qu'il n'assume l'affection naissante qu'il ressentait pour lui, terrifié à l'idée de s'attacher à nouveau.

-Je sais bien que j'ai du mal à gérer certaines de mes émotions parfois et que je peux exploser assez violemment, comme l'autre fois en boite…

-Parce qu'il m'avait frappé ? L'interrompit le blond.

-Pour qu'elle autre raison ? Sourit timidement le musicien. C'est vrai que je suis un peu cinglé mais tout de même !

Naruto sourit.

-C'était une réaction vraiment disproportionnée…

Sasuke se crispa, inquiet.

-Ka a souvent des réactions extrêmes… Continua son petit ami. Une fois il a brisé les jambes d'un homme qui m'avait blessé…

Le chanteur grimaça.

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment la sensation de ressembler à cet homme, ni ce que cet aveu révélait sur l'état mental et la dangerosité de ce dernier.

-Je ne compte même plus le nombre de fois où ce genre de chose est arrivé ! Souffla l'Uzumaki. Mais, ça ne m'a jamais empêché de l'aimer.

Le brun tressaillit et l'autre lui sourit.

-Oui, parfois tu exploses violemment et de manière exagérée, mais je n'ai pas à dire que c'est bien ou mal, ni à essayer de changer les choses. Expliqua-t-il. Et pour être honnête, je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour gérer tes démons !

Naruto amena doucement la main de son amant jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser délicatement.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je te l'ai dis, je me sens en sécurité à tes côtés. Poursuivit-t-il. Je ne voulais juste pas t'inquiéter, Shika m'a dis qu'il trouverait le responsable et nous lui faisons tous les deux confiance, non ?

Le musicien fit glisser doucement ses doigts vers la joue du blond qui frissonna malgré la chaleur presque étouffante de la petite cabine, rehaussée par l'eau bouillante.

-Celui qui m'a poussé, il ne voulait pas me tuer, il a juste voulu me faire comprendre que je n'étais pas à ma place à Ô, pas à ma place près de toi, ce n'est pas

-JUSTEMENT ! Hurla soudainement Sasuke, brisant la bulle de douceur qui les enveloppait. De quel droit quelqu'un peut-il décider de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ?! Qui est cette personne pour décréter que ta place n'est avec moi ?!

Le chanteur était vraiment hors de lui, surprenant son amant qui ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction aussi vive.

-L'homme qui a poignardé ma mère, c'est exactement ce qu'il a dit ! Un espèce d'admirateur détraqué de mon père qui pensait avoir le droit de décider de qui devait ou non être à ses côtés ! Continua l'Uchiwa. Lui aussi ne voulait sois disant pas la tuer, juste la _« remettre à sa place » _!

Naruto comprit enfin ce que son « accident » avait réveillé en Sasuke et la raison de son comportement plus tôt, avec Gaara.

Il se souvint enfin de cet épisode sombre dans la vie de la famille de son petit ami, se maudissant de ne pas avoir fais le rapprochement plus tôt, lui qui s'était « vanté » de connaitre par cœur la carrière de Fugaku.

-Est-ce qu'il a pensé à ce que seraient nos vies sans elle ? A la douleur, au vide ? Souffla le chanteur, la voix brisée. Est-ce qu'il a pensé à tout ce qu'elle a dû traverser, à l'impuissance qu'on a ressentie, à l'angoisse qui nous gardait éveillés ? Est-ce qu'il est conscient du traumatisme qu'il nous a infligé ?

Le doré se sentit à nouveau écrasé par la culpabilité, et malgré son envie d'enlacer Sasuke, il ne bougea pas, incapable d'oser le moindre mouvement, cherchant les mots pour s'excuser le plus sincèrement possible.

Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut le musicien qui l'attira dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui avec force, dans une étreinte presque douloureuse.

-Je suis désolé ! Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus, que je ferais attention à toi, à ce que rien de mal ne t'arrive ! Déballa rapidement ce dernier, comme à bout de souffle. Peu importe qui et pourquoi, je retrouvais celui qui a fais ça !

Naruto voulut lui expliquer que c'était à lui de s'excuser pour tous les mauvais souvenirs et les souffrances qu'il déterrait, pour toutes les douleurs à venir dont il serait responsable, pour son égoïsme et sa lâcheté qui le poussaient à se taire au lieu de tout lui dire.

Mais à la place, il l'étreignit simplement à son tour, s'accrochant à sa nuque, ses jambes tremblantes menaçant de céder à tout moment tandis que l'eau encore chaude du jet peu puissant, glissait sur leurs corps enlacés.

-Je te protégerais… Murmura Sasuke. Alors s'il te plait, reste avec moi…

**W**

-Où est mon fils ?! Cria Minato.

Kakashi l'avait conduit jusqu'à un entrepôt isolé et aménagé pour le ligoter sur une chaise, avant d'allumer une caméra et de se servir tranquillement un verre en sifflotant.

Le blond ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ravisseur, mais il espérait au moins avoir des réponses à ses questions avant de se faire assassiner.

Il voulait au moins savoir comment allait son fils avant de mourir.

-J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi ! Cria Minato. Seul un malade de ton espèce pouvait faire une telle chose !

L'argenté rit, se tournant doucement vers lui, son bourbon en main.

-Ne viens pas jouer les pères inquiets, il est trop tard pour ça !

-Si tu veux te venger, va-y ! Mais dis-moi au moins qu'il va bien avant ! Rétorqua le blond.

-Me venger ?

-C'est bien le but de toute cette mascarade ?! Le but de cet enlèvement ! La raison de ma présence ici ?!

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais stupide !

-Et bien moi je me souviens parfaitement de ton mépris permanent !

Kakashi se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, installé en face de son « otage ».

-Ah, tous ces vieux souvenirs me donneraient presque l'impression que tu m'as manqué !

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Questionna Minato. Pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

-Mais détend toi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer ! Sourit l'argenté. Pas cette nuit…

-Tu vas me laisser partir, comme ça en sachant que je vais directement aller porter plainte contre toi ?!

-Stupide, stupide, stupide ! Chantonna l'autre en secouant la tête en rythme. Penses-tu vraiment qu'une fois dans un commissariat tu vivrais assez longtemps pour ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la bouche ?

Il but un peu, caressant du bout des doigts le cuir de son fauteuil.

-Je vais te tuer ! Lâcha-t-il froidement en regardant son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux. Comme tous les autres, tous ceux qui ont fait du mal à **mon** Naru !

Il se pencha vers l'avant.

-Mais d'abord, je vais le laisser te dire en face tout le mépris que tu lui inspires ! Poursuivit-t-il. Je vais le laisser t'expliquer qu'il m'a choisi, préféré à vous et qu'il s'étonne que je ne t'aie pas encore envoyé en enfer !

-TU MENS ! Cria le blond. Je suis sûr que tu lui as lavé le cerveau toutes ces années !

-JE T'INTERDIS ! Rétorqua Kakashi sur le même ton en le foudroyant du regard. Si tu connaissais un minimum ton fils, tu saurais qu'il n'est pas du genre à se faire manipuler ! Au contraire, il aurait plutôt un don pour faire ce qu'il veut des autres.

Il desserra les poings.

-Mais ses actions sont toujours guidées par son envie d'aider et de soutenir. Souffla-t-il. Tout le contraire de sa mère…

-Alors c'est encore ça ? Reprit Minato. Kushina et toi ?

Kakashi soupira.

-Tu sais, la première fois que j'ai compris qu'elle n'était qu'une manipulatrice égoïste, incapable du moindre sentiment, j'avais dix ans. Lança-t-il. Elle m'avait fais croire que son père la maltraitait et c'est limite si on n'a pas planifié son assassinat !

L'autre ne dit rien, écoutant simplement.

-Et le pire, c'est qu'au lieu de lui en vouloir, je l'ai juste « aimé » encore plus !

Il rit, vraiment amusé par ce souvenir.

-Et à partir de ce jour, j'ai voué mon enfance et mon adolescence à devenir plus fort pour pouvoir la protéger, pour pouvoir servir toutes ses ambitions et ses caprices ! Poursuivit-il. Parce que ce jour là, j'ai compris que le chemin qu'elle prendrait ne serait ni légal ni tendre et que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la suivre jusqu'au bout.

Son verre vide attira quelques secondes, son attention, laissant planer un silence étrange.

-Je suis devenu un vrai petit soldat ! Reprit-il. J'étais déjà bien cinglé à l'époque ! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle m'a choisi, pour ça qu'elle m'obsédait. Nous pensions à tord être pareils…

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui échappa et il se releva pour rejoindre le bar.

-Quand elle t'a rencontré, je n'ai pas été étonné, ni même jaloux. Tu étais l'unique héritier d'un empire sans fin et avais un cerveau vraiment limité ! Le parfait pigeon en gros !

Minato grimaça, agacé par le mépris que l'argenté avait toujours ressenti pour lui.

-Mais cette garce, il a fallu qu'elle gâche tout ! Gronda ce dernier. Il a fallu que TU gâches tout !

Il se servit un nouveau verre, le visage fermé.

-Monsieur voulait du frisson, de l'aventure ! S'exclama-t-il. Et elle, elle voulait ton putain de royaume !

Son otage ne pouvait le contredire, bien que ses propos lui déplaisent, il devait avouer que pour l'instant, son histoire était juste.

-Et on est devenu un trio… Souffla Kakashi. Combien de banques, de bijouteries et de particuliers avons-nous dévalisés ?

-Beaucoup trop… Rétorqua malgré lui Minato.

L'autre sourit.

-Puis du jour au lendemain, vous avez tout arrêté ! Poursuivit-il. Kushina était enceinte, vous vous êtes mariés et elle a eu son trône…

Son sourire se fana.

-Et moi…

Sa main se crispa sur son verre, et il se tourna brusquement pour le jeter violemment vers le blond qui sursauta, lorsque le liquide éclaboussa ses chaussures italiennes et le bas de son pantalon de costume sur mesure.

Kakashi se précipita vers lui, un air presque extatique sur le visage et le regard fou. Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de la chaise en se penchant pour rapprocher leurs visages.

-Désolé, les années n'ont fait que multiplier le petit grain que j'avais lorsque l'on s'est connu ! Siffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Ton fils pense que c'est à cause de la balle qui m'a bousillé le cerveau, qu'est ce que tu en penses toi ?

Minato voulait détourner le regard, terrifié par toute la folie qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son ravisseur, mais tout son corps semblait figé, incapable de répondre à ses suppliques silencieuses.

-Alors ? Insista l'argenté. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est la putain balle que tu m'as tiré dans la tête qui a fais de moi un monstre ?! Hurla-t-il en le saisissant avec force par les épaules pour le secouer.

-Je suis désolé ! JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ ! Sanglota presque le blond. Elle…Elle m'a dit que tu ne l'as laisserais jamais en paix, que tu lui ferais du mal et au bébé aussi…que tu…

Sa phrase mourut dans soupire bruyant et Kakashi s'éloigna à reculons, à nouveau maitre de lui-même.

-Tu sais, il parait qu'on a un truc là…

Il tapota son crâne du bout du doigt avant de poursuivre.

-…Une sorte de groupe de structures très importantes, essentielles même pour notre comportement… Et que si l'une de ses couches est endommagées, alors on peut se transformer en une machine défaillante, voire dangereuse…

Il secoua la tête en sortant un paquet de cigarette de sa poche.

-Je suis nul pour ce genre de chose, je ne sais même pas si je n'ai pas tout mélangé ! Rit-il. C'est Naru qui m'a expliqué tout ça, c'est un domaine qu'il étudie depuis des années ! Le cerveau humain, les maladies, les déviances, les troubles…Il est fasciné par toutes ces choses !

Minato l'écoutait avec attention, notant tout ce qu'il pouvait apprendre sur son fils.

-En même temps, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir ! Poursuivit l'argenté. Sa mère est sans doute une sociopathe ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, son père est une serpillère, son parrain un monstre et ses deux meilleurs amis feraient le bonheur de n'importe quel psy ou romancier !

Il joua un instant avec son briquet, fasciné par la flamme.

-Quant à ses amours… Oui, il a vraiment très mauvais gout pour les hommes !

L'aveu sur la sexualité de son fils surprit un peu le blond sans pour autant le choquer mais Kakashi ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ses réactions.

-Mais tu noteras tout de même que ses choix se portent tous vers des hommes comme moi et très loin de te ressembler ! Railla ce dernier. A croire qu'en effet l'amour déviant d'un monstre reste meilleur que l'indifférence d'un lâche !

-LA FERME ! Hurla le blond. Je t'interdis !

-C'est lui qui le dit tu sais, je ne fais que répéter !

- FERME-LA ! Ferme la et rend moi mon fils !

L'autre tira sur sa cigarette, jouant un instant avec la fumée en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

-Vous avez cru que j'étais mort et que vous pourriez vivre votre petite vie en m'effaçant totalement pour ne laisser aucune trace de tous vos vilains secrets ! Lâcha-t-il au bout de très longues secondes.

-Elle a dis

-Tais-toi ! Je sais que tu n'étais qu'un pion stupide sur son échiquier !

Encore une fois, Minato ne put nier.

-Lorsque la balle m'a frappé en pleine tête, je crois que c'est là que j'ai compris que je n'avais jamais aimé Kushina et plus tard, ça m'a vraiment rendu dingue ! Poursuivit Kakashi. Toutes les choses que j'avais faites et endurées, toutes les années que j'avais perdues… Pour rien ! Absolument rien !

Un rire assez sinistre lui échappa.

-C'est étrange, il m'a fallut les sept mois de la grossesse pour m'en remettre… Le plan était simple, la tuer avec le bébé et te laisser vivre avec ça. Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est vraiment pas si sécurisé que ça les cliniques en fait, pas quand on a dévalisé les lieux les plus protégés de la planète en tout cas !

Minato frissonna en se tortillant sur sa chaise.

-Naru était un prématuré tellement petit ! Je n'avais jamais vu un être aussi minuscule, il était plus délicat et fragile qu'une poupée !

L'expression de Kakashi s'était adoucie et il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Il n'avait que quelques jours et pourtant il avait déjà supporté bien trop de souffrances, son petit corps torturé de toute part, sans qu'aucun médecin ne puisse le soulager…

Il était très ému et le blond se demanda comment il pouvait passer d'une émotion à une autre aussi vite et violement.

L'autre lui avait toujours fais peur, mais aujourd'hui toute cette crainte semblait s'être muée en terreur.

C'était comme être assis sur une bombe prête à exploser au premier mouvement, au moindre accro dans sa respiration.

Son fils avait vraiment grandi avec un tel homme ?

Il serra les poings, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres.

-Dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur lui, la colère que je ressentais et l'impression d'avoir perdu la moitié de ma vie ont disparues. Poursuivit son ancien « partenaire ». J'ai compris qu'en fait si j'avais suivi Kushina toutes ces années, c'était pour ce moment précis, c'était pour Naru.

-TU L'AS KIDNAPPE ! Hurla Minato.

-Je lui ai évité de grandir avec une garce sans cœur ! Rétorqua l'argenté sur le même ton. Ose me dire qu'elle aimait son fils ! Ose me dire qu'elle aurait pris soin de lui !

Les yeux de l'otage se mouillèrent et il tenta de refouler ses larmes.

-Mais moi…mais moi je l'aurais fais !

-Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas cherché ? Pourquoi as-tu comme toujours écouté cette salope ?! Claqua Kakashi.

Il s'avança rapidement vers lui.

-Tu crois que je ne la connais pas par cœur ? Cria-t-il. Que je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle t'a dis ?!

Il regardait le blond droit dans les yeux et comme toujours celui-ci fut incapable de détourner le regard, malgré son envie dévorante de le faire.

-Elle a dis qu'il était sans doute mort, que c'était trop douloureux de penser de à lui, trop douloureux d'entretenir de l'espoir ! Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de toi, besoin de ton soutien, besoin d'oublier ! Continua l'argenté sur le même ton. Et tu savais qu'elle mentait, tu savais qu'elle était juste incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion, le moindre sentiment ! Et malgré ça tu as joué le jeu et tu as abandonné ton fils pour cette garce !

Kakashi était à nouveau hors de lui, il serra les poings, écrasant sa cigarette contre la paume de sa main sans se soucier de la brûlure.

Minato baissa la tête, écrasé par la culpabilité et la honte.

Écrasé par la vérité.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?

A moins de mentir, il ne pouvait nier alors autant se taire.

Kakashi soupira, reculant pour se laisser tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil.

-Naru méritait mieux… Beaucoup mieux que toi, Kushina ou cet enfoiré de Pain ! Lança-t-il. Beaucoup mieux que moi !

A nouveau, seul le silence lui répondit.

-Tu sais, je l'ai vraiment élevé comme mon fils et fais en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien…Mais plus il grandissait, plus il lui ressemblait et malgré moi, malgré tous mes efforts, l'obsession que j'avais pour la beauté de Kushina s'est éveillée… J'avais toujours été fasciné par son visage, c'est pour ça que je l'ai suivi et idolâtré aussi longtemps…

Minato frissonna, inquiété par la tournure que prenait la « conversation ».

-La plupart dirait que Naru est ton portrait craché, mais moi je sais que non ! Vos ressemblances sautent aux yeux mais si comme moi on se concentre uniquement sur la beauté de son visage alors là on voit sa mère… Sourit Kakashi. Les même traits en tellement mieux pourtant… Plus fin, plus délicats mais surtout si vivants !

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, tapotant des doigts contre son genou.

-Contrairement à celui de sa mère, le visage de Naru exprime tellement d'émotions, ça en est fascinant ! Poursuivit-il. Et ses grands yeux débordants d'amour toujours fixés sur moi, son sourire rayonnant et cette façon qu'il avait de prendre soin de moi, de pardonner toutes mes colères et de m'aimer malgré tout.

-Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire là ? Questionna Minato. Si tu as touché à mon fils je

-QUOI, Hurla Kakashi. Tu vas quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus horrible et douloureux que ce que je vis depuis des années ?!

Il serra les poings.

-Bien que cette idée m'écœure, je voudrais tellement pouvoir… J'ai essayé, j'ai… Mais mon corps n'aime que les femmes !

Son otage ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou pas.

-Alors que mon cœur est incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Naru.

-TAIS-TOI ! Je ne veux pas entendre ces horreurs !

L'argenté l'ignora, se mordillant la lèvre.

-C'est tellement épuisant ce combat entre la partie de moi qui l'aime comme un père et l'autre qui ne pense qu'à le posséder entièrement !

Minato grogna, tirant sur ses liens pour tenter de se libérer.

-La partie de moi qui veut le protéger de tout et celle qui lui fait faire les pires choses dans l'espoir de le voir céder…

-ARRÊTE !

Kakashi ne prêta pas attention à son otage, perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Il nous reste si peu de temps ensemble…Murmura-t-il les yeux dans le vague. Pourquoi refuse-t-il à ce point là d'être à moi ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me décider à le forcer véritablement ou à abandonner ? Pourquoi ai-je besoin que ça vienne tout de même un peu de lui ?

Le blond ne comprenait pas tout ce que son ancien partenaire disait, mais il souhaitait plus que tout qu'il se taise enfin, submergé par ce qu'il apprenait.

-Je lui ai fais faire tellement de choses horribles, tellement… Sanglota-presque l'argenté. Et maintenant, je ne sais même plus comment arranger ça, comment tout arrêter.

Il secoua la tête vivement, comme pour chasser quelque chose dans son esprit.

-C'est trop tard pour ça ! S'exclama-t-il en se relevant brusquement. La seule solution c'est que Pain remplisse sa part ! Il faut que Naru me revienne, et ensuite…Ensuite, je pourrais définitivement en finir !

-HORS DE QUESTION ! Hurla Minato. Je ne comprends pas un seul mot de ce que tu racontes, mais je sais qu'il est hors de question que je te laisse encore faire du mal à mon fils !

Kakashi eut de nouveau un rictus méprisant.

-Ce mot est tellement écœurant dans ta bouche ! Rétorqua-t-il. Ton « fils » ?

Il rit.

-Ta femme est morte il y a plus d'un an et pourtant tu ne te pointes que maintenant !

-J'ai

-La ferme ! L'interrompit l'argenté. Ne me dis pas que ça a pris du temps, que les recherches étaient longues ou que tu n'avais pas les bonnes pistes ! Garde ces conneries pour ta mère !

Minato tressaillit en relevant la tête.

-Quoi, tu croyais que je n'étais pas au courant ? Sourit son ravisseur. Que je ne savais pas que c'est elle qui en découvrant que Naru était encore en vie t'a poussé à enfin te réveiller ?

Le blond détourna les yeux.

-La pauvre, elle doit tellement regretté de t'avoir adopté ! Continua l'autre. D'avoir ramassé la pathétique chose que tu es au lieu de te laisser crever dans la rue !

-Je t'emmerde !

-Mamie doit souhaiter si fort que son petit fils ne soit pas aussi minable et inutile que son père ! Railla Kakashi. Je suis sûre qu'elle préférait même qu'il tienne de son abominable mère !

Son rire moqueur, crispa l'otage qui était tiraillé comme toujours en sa présence, par l'agacement, la peur et la honte.

Certaines choses n'avaient définitivement pas changées.

-Tu peux dire à la vielle d'aller se foutre ! Reprit l'argenté. Naru n'a pas besoin de son ancestral royaume, il a déjà celui que j'ai bâti pour lui !

**W**

Naruto soupira en pénétrant dans l'entré, soulagé d'être enfin rentré.

Ses cours venaient de se terminer et la journée avait été incroyablement longue. Sasuke travaillait et avait donc séché, le laissant affronter seul les regards, les questions et les photos volées.

Enfin Sakura était avec lui, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Le chanteur lui avait manqué, sa présence rassurante et sa façon de repousser sans un mot les curieux lui avait manquées.

Ses lèvres, son odeur, son corps et sa voix lui avaient manqués.

En gros il était frustré et se sentait comme un gamin obsédé, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au sexe.

Toute la journée les images de sa dernière étreinte avec _son_ brun avaient tourné en boucle dans son esprit, le rendant aussi maussade qu'exaspérant pour son entourage, à savoir sa meilleure amie.

Sans compter que pour convaincre l'Uchiwa de travailler sur son album et donc de ne pas venir en cours le protéger de toute autre agression, il avait du accepter d'être escorté par quatre gardes du corps qui avaient pour ordre de ne pas le quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de retour au petit palais et de ne laisser personne l'approcher.

Il appréciait l'inquiétude du chanteur, mais la présence de ces molosses autour de lui ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé à se sentir plus à l'aise au milieu des regards et chuchotements étouffants du reste des élèves.

Mais il tenait à ce que son petit ami ne délaisse pas son album et sa future carrière pour lui alors il avait accepté le compromis.

Puis vu les innombrables coups de fils et messages qu'ils avaient échangés toute la journée, il ne pouvait pas se plaindre de manquer d'attention !

Il sourit tendrement, avant de secouer la tête, se faisant la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à une héroïne de roman pour ados.

Rapidement, il retira son manteau, son écharpe et son bonnet, laissant la chaleur du petit palais l'envelopper puis il prit congé de ses gardes du corps et se précipita vers l'aile de la demeure où son brun et le reste du groupe travaillait.

Il avait vraiment hâte de le retrouver.

Ou plus précisément, de se retrouver _seul_ avec lui.

Maudissant la maison d'être aussi grande, il courut presque dans les couloirs, le cœur battant, ridiculement excité d'enfin pouvoir profiter du chanteur.

Arrivé, il tenta de se calmer un peu, respirant profondément en se recoiffant.

Doucement il découvrit l'ampleur de ce que cette aile « professionnelle » renfermait.

Plusieurs faux décors avaient été installés, sans doute pour des photos ou un clip et il traversa les différents lieux avec la sensation de pénétrer dans un tout autre monde.

Un univers magique et incroyablement attirant.

Guidé par la musique, il se retrouva derrière la porte entrouverte de ce qui ressemblait à une salle de danse, et lorsque curieux il risqua un regard vers l'intérieur, il sut que rien de ce qu'il verrait ne pourrait calmer le désir qui avait grondé en lui toute la journée et qu'il sentait s'éveiller violemment.

Il n'avait jamais vu Sasuke danser.

Évidement il avait entendu dire qu'il était doué pour ça, seulement à l'époque son animosité pour le brun ne l'avait pas vraiment poussé à vérifier par lui-même et aujourd'hui il se prenait cette vérité en pleine face.

Était-ce seulement légal de bouger ainsi en publique ?

Il s'appuya plus franchement contre le mur, poussant un peu la porte pour avoir une meilleure vue, ne songeant même au fait qu'on puisse le remarquer en pleine séance d'espionnage.

Le brun était concentré sur ses mouvements, mais même loin, Naruto ressentait toute la colère et l'agressivité qu'il tentait de d'évacuer.

Apparemment en vain…

Le blond se mordit la lèvre, sentant la chaleur au creux de son ventre irradier.

Pourquoi donc Sasuke s'entrainait-il dans une tenue pareille ?

Pourquoi ne pas simplement opter pour un horrible et confortable pantalon de sport comme Shikamaru ?

Qu'elle idée de danser de manière aussi torride dans un pantalon en faux cuir souple, avec un débardeur moulant, qui lui collait au torse comme une seconde peau ?!

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas assez souffert aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que son imagination débridée et ses souvenirs n'étaient pas suffisants ?

Sa main se crispa sur son jeans et il haleta, les yeux rivés vers le bassin du chanteur avant de s'éloigner brusquement, comme s'il quittait une scène de crime.

Il souffla bruyamment en retournant vers les décors photos, s'éventant le visage avec les mains, comme si ce simple geste suffirait à calmer ses ardeurs.

Il enleva son pull, le laissant tomber au sol sans réellement en avoir conscience et défit plusieurs boutons de sa chemise bleue ciel.

Se calmer.

Il devait se calmer.

Machinalement, il retira ses chaussures en s'asseyant sur le l'énorme lit qui trônait près de lui, oubliant que c'était un élément de décor.

Il inspira, tentant de penser à des images écœurantes et des personnes qu'il exécrait mais ça ne semblait d'aucune utilité, comme le prouvait sa main crispée sur sa cuisse, qui remontait sans même qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, de plus en plus haut vers son érection douloureusement comprimée dans son jeans.

Tout ça à cause de cette petit peste de Sakura et toutes les images qu'elle lui avait mises en tête, susurrant à son oreille des scénarios dans lesquels Sasuke et lui étaient très peu vêtus et loin d'être sages.

Tout ça à cause du brun qui se déhanchait comme un dieu dans une tenue indécente avec cette foutue aura bestiale qui lui faisait totalement perdre la tête !

Il s'allongea totalement, calant son dos contre les oreillers moelleux, les yeux fixés aux plafonds et les doigts crispés sur la couette blanche, immaculée.

Deux solutions s'offraient à lui.

La plus raisonnable, courir dans sa chambre prendre une douche glacée.

Et la plus folle, se soulager immédiatement et ici même.

Naruto était quelqu'un de raisonnable, qui se laissait rarement dépasser par ses désirs parce qu'il ne s'en octroyait jamais le droit.

Pourtant, cette fois ci, ce fut la folie qui prit le dessus, ses envies balayant absolument tout le reste.

Ses mains s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture et au bouton de son pantalon, qu'il baissa complètement et avec empressement. Ne portant aucun sous-vêtement, l'air frais frappa directement contre son sexe tendu, lui arrachant un soupire de contentement.

Se sentir ainsi exposé avec le groupe tout prêt de lui l'excitait plus que de raison et l'image du chanteur se glissa naturellement dans son esprit, tandis que ses doigts fébriles se faufilaient sous sa chemise, glissant lentement jusqu'à son nombril.

Il était impatient et la vision de son gland déjà bien humide le poussa à accélérer les choses.

Il cracha dans sa main, ignorant le filet de salive coulant le long de son menton alors qu'il lubrifiait son sexe, facilitant ainsi ses caresses.

C'était encore très lent, presque hésitant mais déjà suffisant pour le faire haleter bruyamment.

Encore une fois, il pensa à son chanteur, imaginant sans mal sa main s'activant sur son érection à la place de la sienne, et il accéléra le rythme, enhardi par cette image.

Il savait que son état ne lui permettrait pas de jouer trop longtemps à un rythme soutenu, alors il se força à arrêter, grognant de frustration.

Il inspira profondément, la crainte d'être découvert mêlée à l'excitation de la situation puis doucement il humidifia ses doigts, son ventre se contractant avec délice.

Rapidement, il retira complètement son jeans, faisant glisser le tissu à l'aide de ses pieds puis il écarta les jambes, les genoux remontés vers le haut.

La musique se faisait toujours entendre, lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas vraiment seul et un puissant gémissement lui échappa tandis que ses doigts mouillés caressaient son entré.

Il poussa doucement contre les chairs, se frustrant volontairement encore un peu avant de laisser deux doigts s'enfoncer plus franchement en lui.

Il se mordit les lèvres presque jusqu'au sang, comme s'il prenait enfin réellement conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas être découvert dans une telle position et l'angoisse ajouta au plaisir qui lui picotait les reins.

Toujours plus impatient, il ajouta un troisième doigt, fouillant plus loin encore, espérant trouver cette petite tâche magique qui lui ferait voir les étoiles.

Oubliant toute pudeur, il écarta outrageusement les jambes frappant plus durement en lui, sa main libre crispée sur la couette.

Il gémit bruyamment, puis haleta, ses doigts pliés lui envoyant de longues décharges de plaisir, jusqu'à ce que soudainement une étrange sensation ne lui fasse ouvrir les yeux.

Là, debout aux pieds du lit, se trouvait le chanteur, son regard sombre fixé sur lui.

-Sa…Sasuke ! Balbutia-t-il, horriblement mal à l'aise.

-Je me demandais si tu allais finir par me remarquer. Répondit le brun d'une voix rauque mais d'un ton plutôt froid.

La situation sembla soudain frapper Naruto.

Il se trouvait dans un décor réservé à une séance photo professionnelle, presque nu, ses doigts toujours enfoncés en lui et le sexe fièrement dressé malgré cette interruption.

Il sentit la honte lui brûler les joues mais l'excitation se faire plus vive, tandis que le regard pénétrant du chanteur plongeait dans le sien.

Il voulut parler, mais seul un son étrange lui échappa, alors qu'il se sentait incapable de bouger, comme figé par la présence du brun.

Il détourna le regard, mordillant ses lèvres, ne sachant ce qu'il devait dire ou faire pour tenter de s'expliquer, un peu refroidi par le ton presque en colère de son petit ami.

Sasuke s'assit sur le rebord du lit et les yeux de Naruto se portèrent instinctivement vers l'imposante bosse mise en valeur par le cuir de son pantalon.

Comment pouvait-il se calmer en voyant que le brun aussi était excité ?

En voyant qu'_il_ l'avait excité !

Parce que c'était bien le cas non, c'était _lui_ le responsable de son état ?

Le musicien se pencha vers lui et il haleta, écrasé par le désir qui faisait bouillir son sang. La tête lui tournait et lorsque le chanteur saisit son poignet pour le pousser, enfonçant ses doigts en lui, il couina en rejetant la tête vers l'arrière.

C'était toujours ses membres qui le caressaient, mais c'est l'Uchiwa qui contrôlait le rythme et l'intensité, alternant entre douceur et brutalité.

Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs connaitre son corps mieux que lui vu qu'avec son aide il trouva rapidement sa prostate, qu'il percuta de plein fouet.

Naruto se cambra, son corps se soulevant vers le haut dans un cri de plaisir indécent.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir prévu ce décor pour un tournage pornographique… Gronda le chanteur contre son oreille, le faisant tressaillir avant de la mordiller doucement.

-Je… Je ne pouvais plus attendre… Haleta difficilement le blond.

Son petit ami caressa ses lèvres du bout des doigts et il ne put s'empêcher de les mordiller avant de les faire glisser dans sa bouche, sa langue s'enroulant sensuellement autour.

-J'ai vu ça… Souffla le brun en les récupérant pour les amener rejoindre ceux du blond, toujours en lui.

Le doré gémit sous l'intrusion légèrement douloureuse, ses chairs s'étirant pour accueillir les cinq membres en lui.

-Est-ce que tu as été comme ça toute la journée ?

Le blond acquiesça, la main du musicien tirant ses cheveux pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

Il voulait l'embrasser mais Sasuke ne semblait pas du même avis, préférant grignoter sa mâchoire puis son cou.

-J'ai besoin de toi… Supplia presque Naruto.

Son petit ami ricana.

-Je crois que tu as surtout besoin d'une certaine partie de moi !

L'autre couina sous la sensation de perte lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, le forçant à faire de même avec les siens, puis il l'observa se lever pour retirer son débardeur, dévoilant son torse sculpté.

Le chanteur grimpa ensuite sur le lit, s'installant à genoux entre ses jambes, son bassin juste au niveau de son visage. Il lui offrit un sourire en coin qui l'électrisa, tout en ouvrant son pantalon, libérant enfin son sexe de l'oppression du cuir.

L'invitation fut largement assez explicite pour l'Uzumaki qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le caresser, se pourléchant les lèvres avec gourmandise, donnant l'impression au chanteur de faire face à un chaton.

Les mains de Sasuke se perdirent dans les mèches dorées, trahissant son empressement et Naruto sourit, jouant quelques secondes avec son piercing en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Le leader grogna, appuyant plus fort sur son crâne et le blond souffla doucement sur son sexe tendu avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur son gland.

Il réitéra le geste plusieurs fois, puis finit par titiller le bout avec son bijou, laissant ensuite la bille dorée glisser sur toute la longueur.

Son souffle chaud sur la trainée humide fit frissonner Sasuke qui gémit doucement, l'encourageant à continuer. Ce dernier, désireux de le taquiner encore un peu, descendit vers ses testicules, tirant sur le pantalon de cuir pour le faire glisser jusqu'aux cuisses, dont il caressa l'intérieur presque tendrement.

-Naru… si tu n'en as pas besoin alors…

La bouche chaude de son petit ami interrompit le chanteur et sa phrase se finit dans un soupire de plaisir.

Le rythme était lent et le brun comme hypnotisé regardait son sexe disparaitre entre les lèvres gonflée et humides.

Le spectacle que son amant lui avait involontairement offert plus tôt avait déjà énormément usé son self-control et il se savait incapable de tenir longtemps. Celui-ci accéléra pourtant le rythme, creusant les jouant et s'aidant de ses mains, le prenant plus loin encore.

Sasuke sentit ses jambes trembler et il s'appuya contre le mur en face de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Il savait que Naruto était doué avec sa bouche, mais le blond semblait tenir à lui rappeler à chaque fois, le rendant toujours plus accro et désireux.

Le musicien avait les reins en feu, son petit ami suçait plus fort, plus vite et lorsqu'en baissant la tête il croisa son regard, un grondement presque animal lui échappa.

-Ne me regarde pas avec un air aussi innocent en faisant ça… Souffla-t-il les dents serrées. Ça me donne l'impression de…de te salir !

L'Uzumaki fit doucement glisser sexe hors de sa bouche, l'égratignant doucement avec les dents.

-Pourtant c'est une idée qui t'excite non ? Sourit-t-il en le caressant lentement. Souiller l'adorable petite chose que je suis.

Il prit cet air irrésistible de chaton perdu à qui personne ne résistait et qui faisait complètement craquer le leader en le regardant droit dans les yeux, accélérant ses caresses, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Sasuke laissa échapper quelque chose entre le couinement et le soupire, son ventre se contractant presque douloureusement sous le plaisir qui montait.

-Non…. Tu ne vas pas…Merde !

Le blond semblait satisfait, il se mordit la lèvre feignant la gêne, branlant toujours plus vite le chanteur.

Ce dernier qui ne le quittait pas du regard, grogna, détachant l'une de ses mains du mur pour le tirer par les cheveux, redressant un peu plus son visage vers lui et son sexe.

Cette vision et la simple image de ce qui allait suivre suffit à faire totalement exploser la boule qui enflammait son bas ventre.

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant de l'air, ses doigts se crispant plus brutalement dans les mèches blondes tandis qu'il se noyait dans les yeux bleus de son partenaire.

Et enfin, l'orgasme le foudroya totalement.

Il jouit puissamment sur le visage d'ange et les lèvres entrouvertes de Naruto avant de se laisser retomber vers l'arrière, assis sur ses talons.

L'Uzumaki passa son pouce sur sa bouche, récoltant un peu de sperme avant de le suçoter son doigts.

-Arrête ! Gronda le chanteur en lui balançant son débardeur.

L'autre rit, attrapant néanmoins le tissu pour s'essuyer.

-Finalement, peut-être que ce décor est idéal pour un porno… Souffla-t-il. Même si je dois dire que je m'amusais plus tout seul !

Sa phrase à peine finie, il se retrouva enfoncé dans les oreillers, Sasuke le plaquant sur le lit par les épaules, apparemment peu amusé par sa réflexion.

-Tu te rends compte que n'importe qui aurait pu te trouver comme ça ?! Siffla-t-il, les sourcils foncés. Les jambes écartées, complètement ouvert et humide ?

Les joues de Naruto rougirent violemment alors qu'il baissait le regard pour la première fois. Il savait que son comportement était indécent et inconscient, mais se l'entendre ainsi dire par son petit ami furieux, le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise.

Qu'elle image le brun aurait de lui maintenant ?

Comment lui expliquer que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'exhiber ainsi ?

Que devait-il dire pour tenter de calmer sa colère ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais avant qu'il ne puisse trouver des réponses, la bouche du leader s'écrasa sur la sienne, sa langue pénétrant sans douceur la barrière de ses lèvres.

Le torse de ce dernier baissé vers lui frotta contre son sexe toujours aussi dur et il gémit dans le baiser en enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Les mains de Sasuke se plaquèrent sur ses hanches, glissant vers ses fesses légèrement surélevées, faisant doucement glisser son gland humide contre ses abdominaux.

Naruto se cambra en lui mordant la langue avant de la suçoter, ses doigts crispés dans les mèches brunes.

Il haleta lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, son regard suppliant cherchant celui de son amant, qui défit rapidement les derniers boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant sa peau dorée qu'il caressa du bout des ongles.

L'Uzumaki frissonna et le chanteur le griffa plus franchement, remontant jusqu'aux tétons durcis qu'il érafla.

-Sasu… Gémit le blond à bout.

Le brun eut un sourire sadique.

Se penchant vers lui, il rit en le voyant tenter de l'embrasser, se contentant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de continuer vers sa gorge, tirant ses cheveux vers l'arrière pour un meilleur accès.

-Tu voudrais que je te baise ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Naruto tressaillit, gémissant en s'accrochant à son dos.

Il avait adoré leur échange tendre de la veille, mais devait avouer que le côté dominateur, bestial et cru du chanteur lui avait _vraiment_ manqué.

Pouvoir passer de l'un à l'autre était absolument jouissif, le faisant un peu plus encore apprécier sa relation naissante avec Sasuke.

-Que je te prenne tout de suite… Continua celui-ci sur le même ton. Que je te remplisse entièrement…

Le blond couina, sanglotant à l'oreille de son amant. Il tenta de glisser sa main discrètement vers son érection pour se soulager mais l'autre l'en empêcha, bloquant son poignet.

Le doré se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de supplier ou d'insulter, frissonnant lorsque le rire rauque de son amant résonna à son oreille.

Celui-ci fit glisser sa langue jusqu'à sa clavicule saillante qu'il mordilla avant de planter plus franchement ses dents dans la chair tendre, descendant ensuite vers les tétons dressés et le fameux anneau en argent qui l'attirait tant.

Il tira sur le bijou, malmenant le petit bout dur, luisant de salive, sa main libre caressant la taille encore trop creusée selon lui de son petit ami.

Il embrassa délicatement son nombril, frottant son nez contre la peau douce, parsemant l'aine puis l'intérieur des cuisses de baisers aériens, se délectant de la chair de poule qui se formait à son passage.

Le sexe tendu, douloureux avait été volontairement évité et Naruto se sentit désespéré.

Les paupières fermement closes, il tentait de contrôler un minimum son corps, mais le bruit d'un papier déchiré le fit reporter toute son attention sur son amant. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant celui-ci qui le regarder en souriant, une sucette dans la bouche.

Qu'avait-il en tête ?

Sasuke était amusé par sa réaction, impatient de jouer avec la friandise que lui avait donné de force son meilleur ami, pour « combler » son besoin de sucre.

Naruto était fasciné par les lèvres pleines de son amant épousant l'arrondie de la friandise avec laquelle il jouait, l'allumant sans vergogne.

Un gémissement profond lui échappa et le chanteur prit ça comme un appel, se baissant vers lui pour caresser ses lèvres avec la sucette. Sans hésiter, le blond vint découvrir l'arôme du bonbon du bout de la langue, laissant les commandes à son petit ami, qui enfonça en douceur la boule dans sa bouche.

-Je croyais que tu détestais la cerise ? Sourit-il.

-Encore une chose pour laquelle tu dois prendre tes responsabilités. Souffla le brun en savourant la sucette.

Leurs langues s'enroulèrent autour de la friandise, se redécouvrant, le gout sucré ajoutant au plaisir.

Doucement, le musicien la fit glisser le long de la gorge de son amant, puis sur les tétons qu'il ne put s'empêcher de gouter avant de continuer jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses, remontant presque au ralenti vers son intimité.

Le doré haleta en sentant la boule fruitée dessiner les contours de son antre et l'Uchiwa le regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque objection à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le blond apprécia l'attention, mais son regard voilé trahissait son impatience et il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour répondre à la question muette de son petit ami.

La sucette rentra sans difficulté, sous le regard fasciné de Sasuke qui s'amusait à faire tourner le bâtonnet, variant le rythme et la profondeur, nourrissant les soupires et gémissements de son amant.

Naruto se cambra, soulevant le bassin vers le haut, et de sa main libre le chanteur se saisit de sa hanche pour le maintenir dans cette position.

Le blond ne le quittait pas de yeux, le corps tendu et les jambes tremblantes tandis que la langue du brun léchait la sucette encore à moitié en lui, débordant allégrement sur son entrée.

Il avait adoré les glaçons.

Mais _ça_, c'était définitivement mieux !

-Sas', s'il te plait… Sanglota-t-il. Laisse moi… j'ai besoin de…

Le musicien l'ignora, continuant de jouer avec lui. Il retira la friandise avant de l'attraper par les fesses, les écartant comme à son habitude sans aucune gêne pour enfoncer sa langue dans le petit trou humide et sucré, sa faisant la réflexion qu'ainsi il appréciait vraiment la cerise.

L'Uzumaki lui n'était plus en état de réfléchir, ses mains serrant avec force la couette, faisant blanchir ses articulations.

Le chanteur le taquinait toujours plus loin, donnant l'impression de vouloir le dévorer, se gorgeant de ses petits couinements qu'il jugeait adorables.

-Arrête…. Oui…Non…Plus…

Les mots du blond n'avaient plus aucune cohérence. Il secouait vivement la tête de tous les côtés, sentant le plaisir gronder en lui, prêt à exploser.

-Délicieux… Souffla le brun en s'essuyant les lèvres avec le pouce.

Les yeux mouillés et suppliants de son amant le firent frissonner et il se décida enfin à mettre fin à la torture. Il lui tendit trois doigts, que le blond s'empressa d'aspirer, suçant sensuellement chacun des membres sans le lâcher des yeux.

Sasuke ne détourna pas le regard, récupérant la sucette dans sa bouche, appréciant le spectacle que lui offrait son petit ami.

Il adorait le voir aussi désireux et soumis.

Et surtout il adorait être celui qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Naruto couina lorsqu'il récupéra ses doigts et le chanteur sourit en les remplaçant par la sucrerie, avant de les enfoncer dans son intimité.

Il les plia, écartant les chairs à la recherche d'une tâche bien particulière, se penchant vers l'érection douloureuse qui réclamait son attention depuis le début de leur petit jeu.

Le doré cessa de respirer, suspendu à son geste, se demandant s'il allait enfin le libérer et bien que tenté de le taquiner, le leader le prit enfin en bouche.

Il ne fit pas les choses en douceur, le pompant durement en s'aidant de sa main libre, l'autre toujours en pleine chasse au trésor.

Et lorsque enfin il percuta brutalement sa prostate, Naruto fut foudroyé par le plaisir, jouissant dans sa bouche.

A bout de souffle, il ferma les yeux, incapable du moindre mouvement, tandis que Sasuke récoltait les dernières traces de sperme, satisfait de le voir aussi comblé.

Le blond sentit son amant se lever, mais il ne bougea pas, appréciant l'état post-orgasme dans lequel il était plongé.

Il entendit un froissement de tissu et ce qui ressemblait au grincement d'un meuble mais garda les paupières closes, refusant de laisser sa bulle éclater.

Puis finalement, le silence du chanteur et l'envie de savoir ce qu'il faisait le décidèrent à ouvrir les yeux pour se redresser doucement en position assise au milieu du lit.

Sasuke lui sourit avant de mordre sa lèvre de façon provocante, envoyant des frissons électriques dans tout son corps.

Le brun était nu, nonchalamment assis sur une grande table, les jambes écartées, sa main s'activant sensuellement sur son érection.

Le regard bleu fixé sur lui excita un peu plus encore le leader ainsi que l'état indécent, débraillé, de celui qui le détaillait avec envie.

Parce que oui, L'Uzumaki ne le quittait pas des yeux, la respiration difficile et le corps encore tremblant de son précédent orgasme.

Le brun haleta en accélérant le rythme et comme dans un état second, Naruto se leva, chancelant mais décidé, pour le rejoindre. Il trébucha, se retenant à la cuisse de son amant qu'il caressa, le regard toujours fixé sur le sexe bandé qu'il rêvait de sentir en lui.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse le toucher, Sasuke l'attrapa par la nuque d'une main, bloquant son poignet de l'autre en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Naruto frissonna.

Le chanteur était _vraiment_ contrarié.

Il n'y encore pas si longtemps, si son petit ami l'avait regardé ainsi il aurait sans aucun doute cherché à fuir, terrifié. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait aucune peur, juste un désir incontrôlable qui engloutissait tout le reste et lui faisait perdre la tête.

Oui, son air furieux ne le rendait que plus impatient.

Il tenta de se détacher, désireux de toucher le chanteur, mais ce dernier le plaqua rapidement et sans douceur contre le table, dos à lui.

A peine le temps de laisser échapper un soupire, qu'une main ferme s'accrocha à ses cheveux, l'obligeant à appuyer son visage et son torse contre le meuble. Les doigts de Sasuke le pénétrèrent sans douceur et même si leur précédente séance de jeu l'avait préparé il grimaça légèrement de douleur, avant de sentir son ventre se contracter d'appréhension lorsque les phalanges frôlèrent sa prostate.

Il haleta, griffant le bois verni tandis que son amant évitait soigneusement de toucher la petite boule de nerf, se contentant de la caresser légèrement. Sa mine crispée fit rire le brun et Naruto frissonna, électrifié par ce simple son et le quatrième doigt qui s'insinuait en lui.

C'était brusque, presque violant et le blond savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à supplier pour la libération.

Sasuke tira de sa main libre sur la chemise qui glissait le long des épaules caramel et son amant tendit les bras vers l'arrière pour lui permettre de retirer complètement le vêtement qui finit sur le parquet.

-Devrais-je te donner ce que tu attends ? Souffla le musicien à l'oreille de son partenaire, collant son torse à son dos.

L'autre gémit, se contractant autour de ses doigts, lui arrachant un grognement d'impatience.

Les dents du brun éraflèrent la peau humide de transpiration, mordant certaines zones, marquant presque entièrement la chair qui s'offrait à lui, ses phalanges toujours occupées à « torturer » son petit ami.

Ce denier, coincé contre la table, tourna doucement le visage vers lui et il se délecta de ses joues rouges, ses yeux humides et du couinement presque continue qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir.

Tirant sur ses cheveux, l'Uchiwa lui releva la tête, amenant leurs bouches à se rencontrer brutalement, sa langue se glissant avec impatience jusqu'à sa jumelle.

C'était un baiser passionné, possessif, qui exigeait une soumission que son amant lui offrit sans résister, nourrissant leur désir commun.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, haletant, encore reliés par un filer de bave et le leader mordilla la lèvre du blond en retirant ses doigts. Mais avant de pouvoir se plaindre, celui-ci sentit son érection glisser entre ses fesses.

Il gémit bruyamment, tremblant d'anticipation et le chanteur vint suçoter sa nuque, laissant une énième marque sur sa peau brûlante.

A bout, Naruto se cambra, cherchant plus de contact, mais les mains du brun se plaquèrent sur ses hanches pour l'immobiliser, avant de lui donner une claque puissante sur les fesses.

Le blond sursauta en criant et Sasuke profita de sa surprise pour écarter les deux globes de chair, les utilisant pour se masturber, mimant l'acte sexuel en se glissant entre eux.

-Tu sais que je pourrais venir jusque comme ça… Souffla-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers son amant.

Le doré gémit, un sanglot lui nouant la gorge.

-Non ! Non s'il te plait…

L'Uzumaki se redressa un peu, s'appuyant sur ses bras, tournant son regard suppliant et mouillé vers son petit ami.

Orgasmique.

C'est ce qui vint à l'esprit de ce dernier, ses doigts se crispant sur les fesses dorées, arrachant de nouveaux soupires à son amant.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, il était sûr de pouvoir jouir ainsi, sans même pénétrer le blond et il était même persuadé pouvoir après ça repartir pour un autre round, mais il voulait plus.

_Beaucoup_ plus.

Et tout de suite.

-C'est à ça que tu te pensais tout à l'heure ? Siffla-t-il en frottant son gland contre l'intimité de Naruto.

Celui-ci sanglota un « oui » qui le fit frémir et il s'enfonça enfin en lui.

Il s'insinua lentement, presque millimètre par millimètre.

C'était jouissif.

Mais ça restait de la torture.

Le blond sentait ses chairs s'étirer comme au ralenti, accueillant toujours plus loin l'érection imposante du chanteur qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas non plus facile pour le brun, qui se faisait violence pour ne pas accélérer le rythme, son imagination lui envoyant sans pitié des images aussi excitantes que frustrantes.

Encore un peu, il fallait attendre juste encore peu.

Et quand enfin il fut complètement en son amant, il se retira pour s'enfoncer cette fois ci brutalement et d'un coup.

Naruto cria, de douleur et de plaisir mêlé et son petit ami recommença avant de s'immobiliser.

Le blond pensant d'abord que c'était pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, finit par comprendre que non.

-Sas'… Pleurnicha-t-il, à bout.

Il voulut bouger mais les mains de son amant fermement plaquées contre ses hanches ne lui permirent pas.

Ses bras cédèrent et il enfouit à nouveau son visage contre la table, sanglotant de frustration.

Le chanteur se pencha, embrassa doucement sa nuque, laissant glisser sa langue le long de sa colonne, le faisant frissonner avant de se décider à bouger.

Le rythme fut tout de suite brutal et rapide, ne laissant aucun répit à Naruto, qui loin de s'en plaindre se laissait totalement écraser sur le meuble, son torse tapant contre sous la violence des coups de hanches.

Sasuke le maintenait d'une main sur la nuque et l'autre sur la hanche, le dominant totalement.

Le chanteur semblait évacuer sa colère en même temps que son désir et sa frustration.

Les images de son blond se masturbant plus tôt lui revirent en mémoire et il grogna bruyamment, se retirant pour changer de position, allongeant son partenaire sur le côté.

Perdu dans son plaisir, l'Uzumaki n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, se laissant manipuler comme une poupée par son petit ami qui souleva l'une de ses jambes pour la caler sur son épaule en le pénétrant à nouveau.

Bien que peu facile à tenir, la position apportait un nouvel angle de pénétration qui rendait Naruto complètement fou, et lorsque le sexe du chanteur frappa brutalement contre sa prostate il se dit que même s'il était incapable de bouger ensuite, il tiendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

Ses cris encouragèrent l'Uchiwa qui se délectait de le voir totalement abandonné entre ses bras. Il continua ses coups de hanches puissants, son bassin claquant sans aucune pause ni fausse note contre les hanches de son amant, créant une mélodie aussi obscène que magique.

Naruto tentait de garder les yeux ouvert, appréciant l'image que lui livrait son partenaire.

Son regard sombre, pénétrant, ancré dans le sien, ses cheveux bruns collés à ses tempes, ses muscles tendus, luisant de sueur, sa mine crispée par le plaisir, sa lèvre pincée entre ses lèvres, saignant légèrement, trahissant ses efforts pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle…

Combien de personne l'avait vu ainsi ?

Un coup plus puissant le fit crier et il ferma les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière, se sentant basculer sous l'intensité du plaisir.

Sasuke changea alors de position, l'allongeant sur le dos, les jambes outrageusement écartées.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau pour ne plus se quitter et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensés, le chanteur exprima enfin clairement la raison de sa colère.

-Tu savais que j'étais juste à côté avec tous les autres ?! Grogna-t-il. Que n'importe quel membre du personnel, ou du staff travaillant sur l'album aurait pu entrer ?!

La tête de Naruto claqua sur le bois tandis que les pieds de la table se soulevaient sous la violence des coups de hanches du brun et il acquiesça difficilement entre deux cris, accentuant la colère de son amant.

-Et tu t'en fous ? Continua le chanteur. L'idée qu'on puisse te trouve comme ça ne te gêne pas ?

Il appuya sur les poignets de son petit ami, le clouant sur le dos, son regard furieux plongé dans le sien.

-Si ça avait été un autre que moi, tu l'aurais accueilli de la même manière ?

Le blond ne se sentit pas blessé par l'allusion de son amant, malgré toute sa colère, il ressentait toutes ses incertitudes transparaitre au travers de ses mots durs.

Attendri, ému même, il noua ses jambes autour du bassin du leader, dégageant l'une de ses mains pour tirer sur son pendentif et l'attirer vers lui.

Sasuke grogna, se maudissant de se sentir aussi vulnérable puis tira sur les cheveux de son partenaire, maltraitant à nouveau sa gorge à coup de morsures et de suçon.

Le doré gémit, se resserrant autour de l'érection du chanteur lorsque la sienne frotta contre ses abdominaux.

-Tu n'as pas le droit ! Gronda le musicien. Je t'interdis de te montrer comme ça devant quelqu'un d'autre !

Il cogna plus fort en lui, le faisant se cambrer violemment, ses deux mains appuyées à plat contre le bois, de part et d'autre de son visage.

L'Uchiwa se souvenait parfaitement de l'expression de Neji et Shino lorsqu'ils étaient sortis précipitamment de la pièce alors qu'il s'apprêtait à y entrer. Il se souvenait parfaitement de leurs mines gênées et de la rapidité avec laquelle ils s'étaient éclipsés, fuyant presque dans l'autre aile.

Il savait aussi parfaitement ce que ces deux là avaient vu et ça le mettait totalement hors de lui.

Il n'était pas partageur.

_Pas du tout_.

Et il aurait préféré s'en rendre compte dans d'autres conditions.

Il s'était senti partagé entre l'idée de ne rien dire et celle de faire une crise mais il avait évidement fini par sauter sur son amant, incapable comme toujours de lui résister.

Mais malgré le plaisir, la colère était toujours là.

La colère et cette angoisse affolante dont il avait pris conscience la vielle et qui depuis ne cessait de lui retourner le cerveau et l'estomac.

La nuit dernière, avait été comme un électrochoc. Une prise de conscience violente, implacable et pourtant évidente.

A quoi pouvait-il se raccrocher ?

Qu'est ce qui pourrait le rassurer un minimum ?

Comment devait-il réagir ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée.

C'était une première pour lui, et incapable de s'exprimer clairement, il se retrouvait à transmettre toute sa colère et surtout sa crainte à travers un échange aussi bestial que passionné.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas simplement l'air d'un client étrange en pleine crise de domination ?

Il tressaillit, révulsé par l'idée.

Toute cette situation était tellement frustrante, tellement énervante…

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux blonds, et il se fit violence pour regarder son amant droit dans les yeux.

Il essaya de se calmer mais ce fut un échec.

-Tu sais que moi personne ne m'a jamais vu comme ça ?! Cracha-t-il, plongeant toujours avec la même violence en lui. Que personne ne m'a jamais _mis_ dans un tel état ?!

Naruto lui sourit tendrement.

-Je sais… Souffla ce dernier.

Surpris, Sasuke cessa tout mouvement et le blond en profita. Il passa un bras autour de son cou, se relevant presqu'en position assise, appuyé sur la table à l'aide sa main libre pour pouvoir lui-même aller à la rencontre du sexe de son amant.

-Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis dans un état pareil ? Souffla-t-il à son oreille en gémissant. Tu penses vraiment que c'est dans mes habitudes de me comporter ainsi ?

Il griffa sa nuque, sous l'afflux de plaisir, tentant tout comme le chanteur de resté concentré sur ses propos.

-C'est ta faute tout ça…Continua-t-il. C'est toi qui es venu chambouler toute ma vie…

Il continuait de venir contre l'érection du musicien qui tenta de l'arrêter pour finalement se contenter de lui caresser les hanches, aussi troublé par ses mouvements de bassins que par ses mots.

-Si tu penses que quelqu'un m'a déjà vu comme ça, alors tu es un idiot… Sourit Naruto.

Il soupira à son oreille, le faisant grogner avant de la mordiller, satisfait de le sentir tressaillir contre lui, sa main crispée contre ses reins.

-Personne ne m'a jamais touché comme ça, personne n'a jamais jouis en moi. Poursuivit-il. Hier, c'était aussi une première pour moi tu sais…

Il caressa son visage, capturant le regard de son petit ami dans le sien.

-Personne… Aucun client, aucun amant et aucun copain. Souffla-t-il. Même pas l'enfoiré dont j'étais amoureux.

Il sourit à nouveau, amusé par l'expression du brun et s'empara doucement de ses lèvres.

Le chanteur encore un peu déconnecté se laissa faire, entrainant un baiser doux et lent, contrôlé par le doré. Puis peu à peu, les paroles de ce dernier parurent prendre un sens pour Sasuke dont le cerveau finit par s'éveiller totalement.

Rapidement, l'échange s'intensifia et Naruto se retrouva de nouveau plaqué contre la table, ses deux jambes sur les épaules de son amant qui reprit ses coups de butoirs violents, rapides et implacables.

Le blond s'abandonna sans hésiter, son regard bleu voilé de désir, fixé sur son amant qui grogna de le voir aussi soumis et surtout aussi _confiant_.

Il se baissa vers lui, le forçant ainsi à écarter très largement les jambes pour ravir ses lèvres, entrainant des mouvements moins amples mais puissants, leur deux corps ondulant l'un contre l'autre, l'Uzumaki se cambrant de manière incontrôlée.

Sasuke suçota le piercing à la langue de son petit ami, sa main glissant doucement vers son érection coincée entre eux et l'autre le griffa en s'accrochant à lui.

Le chanteur passant son autre main sous ses reins, le soulevant en se redressant et le blond suivit, enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, le brun reculant doucement vers le lit, jusqu'à buter contre le matelas où il s'assit, son petit ami installé sur lui.

Presque instinctivement, Naruto leva les bras, s'accrochant au fer forgé qui entourait le lit pour pouvoir se déhancher rapidement et avec force, sa prostate maltraitée à chaque coup par l'imposant sexe de son partenaire.

Ce dernier le regardait l'utiliser pour prendre du plaisir, persuadé de n'avoir jamais vu personne de plus érotique et indécent que lui.

Puis le sentant se contracter il sut qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir et se saisit de son érection, le branlant rapidement, en accord avec son déhancher.

Il gémit son prénom, attirant le regard clair sur lui, les électrisant tous les deux.

Naruto sentit la main libre de Sasuke l'aider à se soulever, son membre frappant toujours plus durement en lui alors qu'il s'accrochait avec force aux mèches brunes.

Son cœur pulsa, comme prêt à exploser et soudain il jouit, entre les doigts et sur le torse du chanteur qui dû le rattraper en le voyant basculer vers l'arrière.

Mais c'était loin d'être un geste doux, le blond se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas le brun le pilonnant dans un mouvement proche de la frénésie, une main crispée sur sa hanche et l'autre appuyée contre le matelas tandis que ses dents semblaient prêtes à lui dévorer la nuque.

Le doré souleva les fesses, se resserrant par à-coup, le comprimant dans sa chaleur.

Et il vint à son tour, à l'intérieur de son amant, dans un grondement presque animal qui fit frissonner celui-ci.

Sasuke se laissa tomber sur Naruto, l'écrasant presque et loin de le repousser, le blond l'enlaça, enroulant ses jambes autour de son bassin pour l'empêcher de se retirer.

C'était étrange comme envie, comme _besoin_.

Il avait toujours détesté que ses partenaires, amants ou clients ne se retirent pas immédiatement, même Pain n'avait pas fait exception et pourtant depuis la veille, le simple fait de sentir le chanteur en lui, l'emplissait d'un sentiment de plénitude et sérénité qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu.

C'était comme les préservatifs.

Avec ou sans, ça n'avait pas d'importance concernant l'acte en lui-même, ça ne changeait rien au plaisir.

Mais, ils le savaient tous les deux, ça changeait _tout le reste_.

Pour certain ça ne voulait rien dire, mais pour eux…

-Tu m'as manqué… Murmura-t-il en caressant le dos du brun.

L'autre tressaillit, relevant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

Naruto sourirait tendrement, épuisé, mais détendu et le chanteur ressentit à nouveau toutes les choses dont il avait pris conscience l'assaillir, retenant difficilement les mots qui lui brûlaient la gorge depuis hier.

Ressentant son trouble sans pour autant en connaitre réellement toutes les raisons, le blond lui câlina la joue et il pencha la tête sur la côté, appréciant le contact.

Ils ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux, leurs corps toujours fondus l'un dans l'autre, peu pressés de se séparer.

Et sentant ses lèvres s'entrouvrir, les mots prêts une nouvelle fois lui échapper, Sasuke préféra se pencher délicatement pour les déposer sur celles de son amant qui n'attendait que ça.

Oui, les choses n'étaient plus du tout pareilles maintenant.

**W**

-Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois supporter ça ? Grogna Kiba en claquant la portière passager.

Shino verrouilla la voiture avant d'enfiler ses gants en cuirs.

-Parce que c'est une tradition à Ô et qu'en tant qu'élève tu n'y échappes pas ! Rétorqua-t-il.

L'autre serra les dents.

-Et pourquoi dois-je faire équipe avec toi ?

-C'est un tirage au sort !

Le strip-teaseur accéléra le pas en grimaçant et le batteur sourit doucement en le rattrapant.

Cette année, comme les précédentes, le petit groupe était chargé de s'occuper de la soirée du réveillon de noël de leur école et le nouveau trio du petit palais avait évidement été intégré aux préparatifs.

Voilà pourquoi en ce premier décembre, le musicien et le danseur se retrouvaient à faire la tournée des magasins de décorations en tout genre comme deux vieux amis alors que leurs seuls rapports depuis leur dernier moment sur le toit s'étaient limités à des baiser violents et quelques coups tout aussi brutaux.

Kiba était frustré de ne pas avoir pu enfin conclure malgré le temps écoulé et cette tension insoutenable entre eux alors devoir passer du temps avec le batteur, lui mettait vraiment les nerfs à vif.

Étonnamment, son partenaire semblait détendu et plutôt souriant.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi heureux ? Cracha l'Inuzuka. Et par pitié, ne me sors pas un truc du genre « la magie de Noël » !

-Et bien désolé, mais oui c'est un peu ça ! Rétorqua le musicien.

L'autre grogna en pénétrant dans l'immense entrepôt.

-J'ai toujours aimé Noël. Souffla Shino.

Il marqua une légère pause.

-En fait non, j'adore Noël depuis que je connais les garçons. Rectifia-t-il. Pourquoi, toi tu n'aimes pas ?

Kiba resta quelques secondes fixé sur les yeux brillants du batteur avant de détourner la tête.

-Noël c'est la famille… Bougonna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans une allée.

-Donc en fait ce qui te gêne, ce n'est pas la soirée du 15 à Ô, mais l'idée de passer le 24 avec nous ?

Le strip-teaseur se figea.

-Je te l'ai dis, Noël c'est pour la famille. Rétorqua-t-il. Et la mienne, c'est Naru et Sakura !

L'Aburame ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

-Oui, mais fut une époque où ce n'était que Naru et toi non ?

L'autre se tourna vivement vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?!

Shino sourit et Kiba fit machinalement un pas en arrière, alors qu'il le rejoignait.

-C'est assez rare que l'on puisse choisir sa famille. C'est une chance même !

-Justement !

-Oui, justement…Pourquoi se priver d'autres membres et de l'occasion de créer de nouveaux liens, d'avoir de nouvelles personnes sur qui compter ?

-On ne se connait pas ! Cracha le danseur. Et on ne sera jamais proches !

Le batteur garda le sourire, se rapprochant encore de lui.

-On se connait bien plus que tu ne veux bien te l'avouer… Souffla-t-il en se baissant vers son oreille. Quant à l'idée d'être plus…

Ses lèvres frôlèrent sa gorge.

-…intime… Poursuivit-il. Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps…

Kiba le repoussa violemment.

-Fais attention, on pourrait penser que tu es gay ! Cracha-t-il. Mais je suppose qu'il suffit que tu ailles te jeter sur la première vendeuse venue pour éclaircir ce malentendu !

Instinctivement, Shino regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne ne les avaient vus et le strip-teaseur serra les poings.

-Pathétique ! Siffla-t-il en s'éloignant.

**W**

-Tout mais pas de dinde ! S'exclama Gaara.

-Mais monsieur nous avons des

-Non, non ! Peu importe comment c'est cuisiné, de la dinde reste de la dinde !

Le vendeur interrompu eut l'air outré mais ne fit évidement aucun commentaire et Shikamaru tempera comme à son habitude.

-De toute façon Naru n'aime pas trop ça donc on va éviter. Sourit-il en se concentrant sur les brochures à leur disposition.

Le brun était chargé du repas de la soirée et le roux s'était incrusté. Le musicien lui avait expliqué que Temari devait l'aider une fois libre et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui, mais évidement l'autre n'en avait fais qu'à sa tête.

Le guitariste lui était malgré tout reconnaissant, peu désireux de se retrouver seul avec la jeune femme.

Surtout vu ce qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours.

_« La poitrine de Temari s'écrasa contre le torse de Shikamaru, ses tétons durcis dessinés sous son tee-shirt blanc._

_La blonde soupira, les longs doigts fins du brun glissant délicatement contre sa peau brûlante, avant que sa main ne se fasse plus ferme, s'écrasant sur sa nuque._

_Son dos claqua contre la porte de sa chambre et son partenaire fondit vers son cou, mordillant son oreille tandis qu'elle s'accrochait à son dos, cherchant à rapprocher leurs corps._

_Son petit sourire en coin lorsqu'il sentit son impatience la fit frémir et elle releva la tête vers lui, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour quémander un baiser. »_

-Hey !

Gaara lui offrit une claque sur les fesses qui le fit sursauter et ainsi sortir de ses souvenirs.

-Ça va pas ?! S'exclama-t-il, les joues roses en voyant le regard des autres personnes.

-C'était la seule façon de te faire revenir sur terre ! Sourit le roux. D'ailleurs l'idée que tu apprécie la fessée me fait beaucoup d'effet…

Son haussement de sourcils suggestif fit soupirer le guitariste qui secoua la tête, reportant son attention sur les menus proposés.

-Le charmant jeune homme nous expliquait que l'on pouvait simplement décider entièrement de ce que l'on désirait servir puis voir directement avec leur chef pour les recettes.

Le « charmant jeune homme » en question ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

Shikamaru roula des yeux.

-Nous seront environs trois cent, il faut que le repas puisse être servi pour autant de convives !

-Peu importe le nombre monsieur, nous servons à table tous les menus désirés. Expliqua l'employé. A moins que vous ne préfériez un buffet.

Gaara rit.

-Un buffet pour ces sales gosses de riches ?!

Le musicien se tourna vers lui.

-Et c'est toi qui oses dire ça ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

-Pas de buffet. Répondit-il au vendeur. Nous souhaitons un _vrai_ repas !

-Plaire au plus grand nombre est un vrai casse-tête, c'est pour ça que l'on prévoit plusieurs possibilités à chaque fois. Intervint le brun. Je pense que trois choix à chaque fois devraient aller.

-Ah je n'ai encore jamais organisé un foutu diner de ce genre ! Commenta Gaara. Je me fous de ce que les autres veulent manger !

-Alors pourquoi es-tu là ?!

L'autre secoua doucement la tête, et le guitariste se prépara à entendre une énième bêtise.

-J'en avais envie… Souffla finalement le roux. J'aime bien être avec vous, c'est marrant.

Surpris Shikamaru le regarda sans réagir, ne sachant pas vraiment comme un gérer ce côté « sérieux » de son partenaire.

-Puis tu as franchement un cul super bandant ! Ajouta finalement ce dernier tout sourire, effaçant l'affection qu'il venait de ressentir pour lui.

-Petit con… Siffla le musicien.

L'employé sourit et il le foudroya du regard.

-Pouvons-nous rencontrer le chef aujourd'hui ? Questionna-t-il.

Le vendeur toussota.

-Je vais aller voir s'il est dans nos locaux, sinon nous conclurons d'un rendez-vous.

Le brun acquiesça et s'appuya contre l'un des murs, se perdant à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

_Coincée contre la porte, Temari se cambra, appuyant ses fesses contre le bassin de Shikamaru qui remontant sa jupe, ses mains glissant le longs de ses jambes jusqu'à ses hanches._

_Elle gémit, se pressant plus fort contre lui mais la prise du jeune homme se fit moins forte attirant son attention._

_La blonde tourna la tête vers lui, cherchant à voir ce qu'il faisait, ne s'attendant pas à le voir presque figé et apparemment totalement ailleurs._

_-Shika ? _

_Le musicien releva les yeux vers sa partenaire qui tressaillit face à son regard._

_-Est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en caressant sa joue._

_Il se détacha assez brusquement en s'éloignant de quelques pas._

_-Je…Je suis désolé ! Balbutia-t-il. Je ne me sens pas très bien et… Je suis désolé !_

_Et sans même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer un mot, le brun disparut dans le couloir, la laissant complètement abasourdie._

-Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas au lieu d'entrer en transe toutes les deux minutes ! S'exclama Gaara. C'est encore Kiba?

Shikamaru sursauta, reportant son attention sur lui.

Il le regarda, l'air un peu perdu mais sans dire un mot.

-Tu es sûr que tu as juste couché avec lui ?

Le guitariste fronça les sourcils.

-Tu sais pour la plupart des mecs, tout passent par le sexe et chez les gays encore plus ! Expliqua le roux. On couche avant et on voit après si ça peut aller plus loin !

L'autre grimaça.

-Oui, je sais que je passe encore pour un enfoiré d'homo refoulé, mais j'assume ce que je dis ! Continua Gaara. Et toi, maintenant que tu as couché, tu te dis que ça peut marcher !

-Pas du tout ! S'exclama le brun. Je ne… ce n'est pas…

-Aller, dis moi tout !

-Pourquoi je devrais me confier à toi ?

-Parce que je suis plutôt bon pour les cœurs brisés et les histoires désespérées !

-Je n'ai pas le cœur brisé !

-Pas encore ! Sourit le roux.

-C'est censé me pousser à me confier ce comportement de connard ? Grogna Shikamaru.

Gaara le tira par le bras, l'entrainant vers l'un des confortables canapés mis à leur disposition.

-Toi et moi on se connait depuis longtemps ! Lança-t-il. On ne s'est jamais vraiment parlé avant mais ça fait des années qu'on se côtoie !

-Et tu as toujours été un abruti !

-Mais tu m'aimes bien !

Le brun ne put nier et le roux sourit encore.

-Ça ne te gêne pas par rapport à Temari ?

-Sa mère a épousé mon père, mais nous sommes deux étrangers !

Le musicien hocha machinalement la tête.

-Je sais que vous vous tournez autour depuis des années, que tu attendais impatiemment qu'elle revienne et que maintenant que c'est fait, vous n'êtes toujours pas ensemble !

L'autre soupira.

-Il y a quelques jours on a failli…. On a

-Oui, baiser, j'ai saisis !

Le guitariste le foudroya du regard mais poursuivit quand même.

-Seulement je n'ai pas pu ! Avoua-t-il. Une partie de moi en avais très envie mais…

-Je devine aisément quelle partie !

Gaara se prit un coup de coude et il leva les mains.

-Ok, ok j'arrête de déconner ! S'exclama-t-il.

Shikamaru ne dit rien, les yeux dans le vague.

-Tu l'as laissé en plan c'est ça ? Questionna le roux. Comment elle l'a pris ?

-Elle a juste fais comme si de rien. Souffla l'autre, pensif. Elle m'a demandé si j'allais mieux, m'a salué et… Juste comme d'habitude !

-Ce qui te met encore plus mal à l'aise !

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Mais d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas en parler maintenant. Rétorqua-t-il. Pas tant que je ne sais pas ce que je dois lui dire ! Pas tant que je ne comprends pas moi-même ce qu'il m'arrive !

Gaara le regarda quelques secondes.

-Crois-moi, tu ne vas pas mettre longtemps à comprendre ce qui t'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il. Par contre, je ne peux t'assurer que tu apprécieras !

**W**

_« -Shika... Souffla Naruto d'une voix qui le fit gémir. Je t'en prie, prend moi. Je t'en supplie._

Le brun grogna avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de hanche habile, s'enfonçant d'un coup jusqu'à la garde.

Ils gémirent tous les deux, soulagés de savoir que la délivrance n'était plus très loin.

Le doré tourna doucement la tête et en croisant ses yeux mouillés Shikamaru eut de nouveau un grondement presque animal.

Il attrapa brusquement ses cheveux, le forçant à rejeté la tête vers l'arrière avant de le prendre plus durement.

Le blond couina, appréciant le rythme soutenu que son amant entamait, le pilonnant sauvagement et sans retenu tandis que ce dernier se délectait de le sentir se resserrer toujours un peu plus autour de son sexe. »

Sasuke grogna en fermant brusquement son ordinateur.

Il tapa du poing sur son bureau avant de se relever brusquement, foudroyant son portable du regard.

-N'importe quoi ! Gronda-t-il.

Comment les gens pouvaient écrire des obscénités pareilles ?!

Il fit quelques pas, secouant nerveusement la tête au rythme des horreurs qu'il marmonnait, toutes dirigés vers les gens qui osaient mettre en scène **son** petit ami avec d'autres !

Curieux, il avait fini par taper le terme « SasuNaru » sur internet et happé par les très nombreuses histoires qui avaient proliféré depuis leur mise en couple officielle, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de trouver ce qu'il cherchait vraiment à la base, à savoir les raisons de la « célébrité » de son amant.

Il avait enchainé les fictions, parfois ému, amusé, agacé ou excité, notant de nouvelles choses à essayer avec Naruto lors de leurs prochains ébats, sans doute plus touché qu'il ne l'aurait cru par certaines scènes intenses ou les déclarations qu'ils pouvaient se faire dans ces récits.

Certaines histoires étaient mal écrites, d'autres beaucoup trop bien pour son cœur et il s'était surpris à commenter, grogner, réfuter, approuver, rire et même verser quelques larmes face au talent de certains auteurs.

Au début, l'idée que l'on puisse écrire sur lui l'avait un peu gêné, voire agacé, surtout lorsqu'il avait vu le nombre de personnes horripilantes avec lesquelles on l'avait mis dans un lit ou carrément en couple.

Mais le blog d'une certaine Lou, lui avait totalement fait oublier ses réticences et sa gêne, la jeune femme n'écrivait que sur lui et Naruto dans des histoires aussi différentes que passionnantes et rapidement il s'était laissé entrainer par ces univers où son petit ami et lui finissaient toujours par s'aimer éternellement.

En plus d'un talent immense et d'un style qu'il appréciait énormément, cette Lou avait un don pour transmettre toutes sortes d'émotions diverses, donnant l'impression d'assister voire carrément de vivre la scène.

Surtout lorsque l'on est _réellement_ un des protagonistes de l'histoire.

Sans compter qu'il avait de nombreuses fois était déstabilisé par la justesse des réactions ou pensés attribuées à lui ou son amant par l'auteur.

Elle devait sans doute beaucoup les avoir observés et sans doute pas mal les apprécier, les « aimer » même pour pouvoir se rapprocher à ce point de leurs personnalités.

Et étrangement, il s'était senti en quelque sorte touché et non gêné ou énervé par ce constat.

Pris dans sa frénésie de lecture et ses nouvelles découvertes il avait après avoir finis tous les textes disponible de Lou, essayé d'autres auteurs, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'il se voyait associé à quelqu'un d'autre que Naruto, pestant carrément quand celui-ci n'était pas avec lui.

Hors de question de lire autre chose que du SasuNaru!

Il n'en avait ni l'envie, ni le courage…

La soirée au pub avait éveillé de nombreuses craintes irrationnelles et d'angoisses étouffantes qu'il ne souhaitait absolument pas nourrir.

Il avait donc évité tout ce qui n'était pas Lui et Naruto et voilà que cet auteur sadique se permettait de lui offrir cet instant obscène entre son meilleur ami et **son** blond dans une histoire censée tourner autour de leur couple !

-Fais chier ! Siffla-t-il en tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

Il savait que c'était ridicule !

Ce n'était qu'une histoire ! Une fiction qui ne se réaliserait jamais !

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, lire une telle chose, visualiser la scène si clairement…

C'était aussi énervant que douloureux.

Il n'avait jamais été jaloux parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de raison de l'être mais depuis que Naruto était entré dans sa vie il ne cessait d'expérimenter de nouvelles émotions.

Évidement qu'il avait pleinement confiance en son amant et en Shikamaru !

Seulement est ce que la jalousie pouvait être ramenée à des choses rationnelles ?

Lui dont l'existence était une interminable lutte pour gérer ses émotions explosives, comment pouvait-il calmer un sentiment aussi violent ?

Comment pouvait-il apaiser cette chose semblable à une bête sauvage qui prenait un peu plus d'ampleur à chaque sourire, caresse, baiser ou regard de son amant ?

Comment alors qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable, fragile et dépendant ?

Aussi angoissé à l'idée d'être abandonné, rejeté ou remplacé.

Tout semblait le ramener à ce qu'il ressentait.

A ses craintes, ses insécurités et ses angoisses.

Même une banale histoire, une scène fictive qui ne quittera jamais l'univers du fantasme se transformait en une occasion de prendre un peu plus conscience encore de la démesure de ses sentiments.

Oui, ils étaient démesurés.

Au point d'en devenir ridicules.

Au point d'être indélébiles.

Même cette foutue jalousie.

**W**

Shino ne savait pas comment rattraper les choses.

Kiba n'avait pas desserré les dents, se contentant de répondre par des « hun » à chacune de ses questions et propositions.

Au final ils n'avaient encore rien choisi ni acheté pour la soirée.

Le batteur ne voulait pas décider seul, il tenait à Noël et voulait que le danseur choisisse avec lui, qu'il s'investisse et se sente concerné.

Ce dernier disparut dans une allée, sans prendre la peine de l'attendre et il s'arrêta quelques secondes en pestant contre son caractère horripilant.

Il savait que c'était de sa faute.

Il l'avait provoqué avant de se comporter comme le gay refoulé qu'il était encore un peu.

Beaucoup ?

Un profond soupire lui échappa.

Il avait plutôt la sensation d'avoir fais énormément de progrès et très vite, pourtant il se retrouvait encore incapable d'assumer le fait qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que le penser gay.

L'autre avait raison, il était pathétique.

-Fais chier !

Il grimaça, agacé de se sentir aussi minable et peu confiant, lui qui détestait par-dessus tout perdre le contrôle de lui-même et de son image.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, ses doigts tapotant en rythme sur sa cuisse alors qu'il se calmait doucement.

-Va arranger les choses maintenant ! Souffla-t-il avant de s'élancer pour rejoindre son partenaire.

Assez rapidement il retrouva ce dernier mais ralentit le pas en le voyant discuter avec un homme un peu plus âgé au sourire aussi agaçant que celui de Gaara.

Soudainement contrarié, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, il serra légèrement les poings et reprit un rythme soutenu pour arriver jusqu'au duo.

-Ki

-Écoutez, je me fous que vous ayez envie de casser du PD aujourd'hui, pour ma part je ne suis pas d'humeur à tabasser un connard ! Lui cracha violemment Kiba en se tournant vers lui. Alors trouvez-vous un autre partenaire de jeu !

Abasourdi, Shino n'eut aucune réaction, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

-Je n'ai pas non plus le temps pour toi ! Lança-t-il à l'autre homme avant de disparaitre rapidement, comme s'il prenait la suite.

L'inconnu détailla le batteur, le même rictus aux lèvres et ce dernier finit par se reprendre un peu, plongeant son regard sombre dans le sien.

Quelques secondes suffirent pour que l'autre se sente gêné, puis vraiment mal à l'aise et ne finisse par s'éloigner aussi.

Le musicien l'observa avec attention, comme pour être sûr qu'il partait bien à l'opposé de Kiba avant de se précipiter pour essayer de retrouver celui-ci.

Il marchait vite, angoissé sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

Les minutes défilèrent et il se retrouva à courir dans les allées, ignorant les regards surpris qui se posaient sur lui.

Puis enfin, dans un rayon désert il le vit, assis sur une espèce de trône ridicule à moitié caché dans l'ombre.

Il semblait avoir choisi la catégorie « insolite » pour se réfugier.

-Ça va ?

Le danseur sursauta.

-Dégage ! Cria-t-il en se relevant.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla presque Shino. Mais qu'est ce que tu

-DÉGAGE !

Le batteur gronda, avant de se précipiter vers Kiba pour lui saisir les poignets.

-Lâche-moi !

Le strip-teaseur se débattait mais la poigne ferme du musicien ne faiblissait pas, bien au contraire.

-Si Ren te vois avec moi tu as de grandes chances de te retrouver dans la presse à scandale à la rubrique coming out, alors lâche moi !

Shino fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais passer pour un homophobe ? Questionna-t-il. Pour me protéger ?

L'autre détourna les yeux.

-Tout de suite les grands mots…

-Qui est ce mec ?

-Mon cousin !

La voix du danseur était pleine de mépris et de colère difficilement contenue. Il se dégagea de l'emprise du batteur et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu risque, barre-toi ! Je rentrerais en taxi !

-Pourquoi je

-Il attend dehors !

-Pourquoi ?

Kiba serra les poings, agacé.

-Pour me prendre la tête ! Cria-t-il. Me provoquer, me rappeler le bon vieux temps que je cherche à oublier !

Il se mordit la lèvre, furieux contre lui-même pour ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je sors en premier ! Lâcha-t-il en regardant le sol. Attend un peu avant de faire pareil !

Il s'avança, prêt à quitter le rayon mais Kiba ne le laissa pas faire.

-Quoi encore ?! Tu comptes venir avec moi et me tenir la main ?! Railla le strip-teaseur.

-Et bien je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de te tenir la main, mais si tu en as vraiment besoin…

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça ! Cracha le danseur. Je ne suis pas d'humeur !

-Écoute, je ne sais pas quelle est l'histoire entre ton cousin et toi mais apparemment tu n'as pas envie de lui parler et je suis là pour ta rappeler que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire !

L'Inuzuka fronça les sourcils.

-Je te rappelle que c'est le rôle du garde du corps qui nous accompagne d'empêcher tout individu indésirable de nous approcher ! Expliqua calmement le batteur. Quant aux rumeurs, si j'ai survécu à toutes celles balancées jusque là, je pense pouvoir supporter celles que ce mec pourrait vendre au torchon people !

L'autre ne dit rien, mais le musicien poursuivit.

-Alors on va sortir tous les deux en ignorant ce connard, aller prendre un café pour se changer les idées et réfléchir calmement à ce qui nous ferait plaisir comme décoration pour cette soirée !

Le strip-teaseur resta silencieux, l'observant avec attention, jusqu'à le faire frissonner.

Un peu troublé, Shino toussota, avant lui offrir un sourire amusé.

-Alors, tu as besoin que je te tienne la main ? Rit-il en lui tendant la sienne.

Kiba gronda en lui donnant un coup de coude pour finalement s'éloigner vers la sortie.

-Aller, ne fais pas la tête ! S'exclama le batteur en le rejoignant. Je me proposais juste de jouer les chevaliers !

-Va te faire foutre !

Malgré l'insulte, le musicien savait que l'autre n'était pas en colère et même plutôt satisfait, alors il passa un bras autour de ses épaules en riant, laissant leur garde du corps passer devant.

**W**

-Rappelle -moi pourquoi je fais ça ? Questionna Sasuke en regardant la devanture sexy mais élégante de la boutique où il s'apprêtait à entrer avec son petit ami.

-Parce que tu es un chéri parano qui n'a pas voulu me laisser sortir seul ! Rétorqua le blond.

-Hey, on était d'accord pour en profiter pour sortir tous les deux !

-Justement, réglons ça au plus vite ! Il y en a pour une minute, puis tu verras, aucune petite culotte n'a jamais attaqué personne !

Le chanteur grogna, tandis que son amant s'avançait vers l'une des vendeuses.

Naruto était venu récupérer une des commandes de Sakura et le musicien qui ne voulait plus le quitter, avait insisté pour l'accompagner.

Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait au milieu d'une boutique de lingerie, déshabillé du regard par de nombreuses clientes et employés.

Il les ignora, concentré sur le doré qui discutait avec une jeune femme brune dont la poitrine menaçait de déborder de son corset à tout moment.

Doucement, il finit par observer les lieux, appréciant les tons utilisés, admettant que les modèles étaient originaux et assez jolis.

Une sorte de culotte en dentelle noire attira son attention et il l'a détailla intensément. Il avait toujours adoré cette matière bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu aucune attirance pour les femmes ou leurs dessous et malgré lui, une pensé particulière s'insinua dans son esprit.

Il secoua vivement la tête, sursautant presque, regardant autour de lui, les joues roses, craignant que l'une des personnes présentes n'ait pu lire en lui.

Mais malgré sa gêne il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la dentelle pouvait être utilisée pour des sous-vêtements masculins.

-Toi, tu as la tête d'un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons ! S'exclama son amant en le sortant de ses fantasmes. Etonnant vu le lieu où l'on se trouve !

A la grande surprise du blond, le chanteur rougit, détournant le regard en balbutiant une réponse incompréhensible.

-Oh tu pensais à de vilaines choses ? Rit Naruto. J'espère au moins que c'était moi que tu imaginais dans ces jolies tenues !

Sasuke tressaillit.

-Je n'imagi…je ne….

L'autre écarquilla les yeux.

-Non, tu étais vraiment en train de

Le musicien lui mit la main devant la bouche, horriblement gêné.

-Tu ne serais pas le premier à m'imaginer en fille…

-NON ! S'exclama le brun, oubliant son désir de discrétion. Je ne t'imagine pas en fille, ni même vêtu comme une fille ! J'avoue que je me suis un peu laissé emporter par mes fantasmes, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les tenues en elle-même !

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendri.

-Ce n'était pas reproche. Souffla-t-il. C'est vrai que j'ai détesté devoir me travestir pour certains clients, mais là, c'est différent. Je n'ai rien contre les jeux de rôle dans un couple !

Il tira légèrement son amant par sa veste.

-Je veux bien essayer toutes les tenues qui te passeront par la tête, même celle d'écolière ! Rit-il. Mais seulement si tu accepte de te déguiser en pompier sexy pour moi.

Sasuke sentit son ventre se torde, tandis qu'un picotement vif lui chatouillait l'estomac. Mais ce n'étais pas les propos coquins de son petit ami la cause.

Non, c'était le reste.

L'Uzumaki ne lui avait pas encore donné de réponse mais la façon dont il se comportait, la façon dont il s'adressait à lui et semblait voir leur relation lui donnait de plus en plus l'impression que lui aussi les considérait comme un _vrai _couple.

Comme deux personnes liées par l'envie d'être ensemble et non par un quelconque contrat.

La révélation qu'il avait eue dans le pub il y a quelques jours et l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé après lui revint en mémoire et à nouveau, il se sentit submergé par ses sentiments.

Il cria.

Il cria très fort tout ce qu'il avait à dire, tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes, ne trahissant nullement son hurlement intérieur.

Et lorsqu'en croisant le regard de Naruto il les sentit s'ouvrir, prêtes à laisser échapper son secret, il les posa rapidement, presque avec urgence sur celles du blond, leur offrant un autre moyen de délivrer leur message.

Est-ce que son petit ami devinait tout ce qu'il se retenait de lui dire ? Est-ce qu'un jour, il pourrait réellement lui faire part de toutes ces choses ?

En avait-il envie ? Était-il vraiment sûr de lui ?

Ces questions et tellement d'autres ne cessaient de le hanter, nourrissant son angoisse et son sentiment de vulnérabilité.

Naruto devinait que quelque chose préoccupait le chanteur, mais puisque ce dernier ne semblait pas prêt à lui en parler, il se contenta de répondre à son baiser dans un échange doux mais qui trahissait une forme d'empressement.

Il se colla complètement à lui, le laissant caresser comme à son habitude ses hanches, les mains toujours fermement accrochées à sa veste.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent complètement à bout de souffle, haletants mais apaisés et rassurés par cet échange.

-Viens, je suis sûre que Tami sait où l'ont peut trouver des dessous hommes en dentelle et cuir ! Souffla Naruto contre les lèvres de son amant dans un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Sasuke sourit en secouant doucement la tête avant de lui donner une tape sur les fesses.

-Et sinon pour la tenue d'écolière, j'aurais le droit aux couettes aussi ?! S'exclama-t-il amusé.

**W**

Naruto observa avec une curiosité teintée d'angoisse son petit ami attraper une guitare sèche sous les acclamations des invités.

Le chanteur était « bizarre » depuis quelques temps et aujourd'hui son comportement avait en quelque sorte allumé tous les radars du blond qui sentait que quelque chose allait se passer.

Quelque chose de beaucoup trop bouleversant.

Mikoto avait organisé un après midi avec plusieurs artistes afin de récolter de l'argent pour l'une de ses associations et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé entouré d'élèves de Ô et de célébrités.

Le brun l'avait presque fui, courant à droite et à gauche sans prendre la peine de se poser et bien trop angoissé, le doré n'avait pas pu profiter de la fête, trainant la plupart du temps dans les parties interdites au « public » pour éviter les photographes qui le mitraillaient, cherchant à obtenir quelques mots de sa part.

Les premières notes de guitare se firent entendre et Gaara, débout à ses côtés le poussa pour le rapprocher de son petit ami, installé sur une chaise, en face d'un micro positionné à sa hauteur.

Les regards se portèrent sur lui mais il resta concentré sur celui de Sasuke malgré cette petite partie de lui qui songeait à fuir, le plus vite et plus loin possible.

_**« **__**Il y a des ombres dans " Je t'aime"  
>Pas que de l'amour, pas que ça<br>Des traces de temps qui traînent  
>Y a du contrat dans ces mots là<strong>_

**Tu dis l'amour a son langage**  
><strong>Et moi les mots ne servent à rien<strong>  
><strong>S'il te faut des phrases en otage<strong>  
><strong>Comme un sceau sur un parchemin »<strong>

Naruto tressaillit, son angoisse à deux doigts de le submerger totalement alors qu'il semblait enfin comprendre ce qui lui avait paru si étrange ces derniers temps.

Sa poitrine se compressa douloureusement et il se mordit la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de crier.

Ça n'allait pas !

Ce n'était pas bon !

Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses devaient se passer !

_-Je pense que je vais dire clairement oui à Sasuke. Souffla Naruto, en enfilant son tee-shirt._

_Il était venu passer ses examens médicaux habituels à l'hôpital, accompagné de Sakura._

_Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, légèrement surprise._

_-Vraiment ?!_

_Le blond ferma son jeans, notant avec plaisir qu'il avait bel et bien repris un peu de poids._

_-Oui… Rétorqua-t-il. Les choses se passent bien et j'aime le rythme qu'elles ont, ça va doucement, c'est rassurant._

_-Tu as arrêté d'angoisser à l'idée de t'attacher ?_

_-Ça reste encore très effrayant, mais c'est différent._

_-Tu es prêt ? Tu sais avec Pain_

_-Ne comparons pas ! Grimaça l'Uzumaki. Ca n'a rien à voir !_

_Il se rassit sur le lit et Sakura fit de même._

_-Notre relation, elle est vraiment bien telle qu'elle est. Continua-t-il. J'aime la tendresse et l'affection que nous avons l'un pour l'autre et la confiance qui s'est instauré entre nous._

_Il tourna la tête vers la brune._

_-C'est un très grand pas pour nous deux ce genre d'histoire et même si je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'où ça va nous mener, j'ai très envie d'en profiter._

_La jeune femme sourit._

_-Il s'en est passé des choses en quelques mois ! S'exclama-t-elle._

_-C'est allé déjà bien trop vite n'est ce pas ?_

_-Parce qu'il y a des délais à respecter maintenant ?_

_-En quelque sorte…Souffla Naruto, pensif. Brusquer les choses ce n'est jamais bon, surtout dans des situations aussi délicates._

_-Tu penses à Kakashi ? Questionna-t-elle. Tu comptes en parler comment avec Sasuke ?_

_-Dans les grandes lignes…_

_Sakura fronça les sourcils._

_-Je suis obligé de lui parler un minimum de cette histoire, mais pour les détails…_

_Le blond fit une pause, mordillant sa lèvre._

_-Il a juste besoin de savoir que pour le moment Ka ne doit pas être au courant pour notre relation._

_-Et s'il veut des précisions ?_

_Le doré ne dit rien, secouant simplement la tête._

_-Je pense qu'il sera bien trop heureux de ta réponse pour songer à autre chose ! Sourit-t-elle._

_-Tu crois ?_

_Son sourire s'élargit._

_-Je suis impressionnée que tu te laisse aller. Souffla-t-elle. Que tu t'autorise enfin à être heureux !_

_-Et bien…C'est… Les choses se passent plutôt bien ce moment._

_Il marqua une légère pause._

_- Je n'ai pas eu de crises depuis un moment, pas de douleur étrange ou de symptôme inquiétant… J'ai même repris du poids ! Reprit-il. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars et même Ka semble s'être calmé !_

_Il ferma les yeux, laissant retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Sakura._

_-Pour la première fois, je n'ai pas de compte-à rebours en tête et j'apprécie de pouvoir prendre le temps de faire les choses bien. Expliqua-t-il. J'ai juste envie de vivre comme… Juste envie de vivre comme si j'avais la vie devant moi !_

Sakura lui sourit, plongeant son regard dans le sien et sa gorge se serra.

_**« **__**Alors sache que je  
>Sache le<br>Sache que je »**_

Même si le chanteur ne prononçait pas clairement les quelques mots qu'il retenait douloureusement depuis quelques temps, chacun avait le sentiment de les entendre clairement. Lui-même avait l'impression de les crier, se libérant enfin du poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine.

Combien de fois avait-il failli réellement hurler ce qu'il ressentait ?

Combien d'aveux retenus de justesse, de confessions avortées au dernier moment ?

Ses mots qui n'avaient toujours été que de simples mots, combien de fois les avait-il criés, murmurés, soufflés dans son esprit en présence de son petit ami ?

_-Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses manger de la glace alors qu'il neige dehors ! S'exclama le brun, amusé._

_-Il n'y a pas de période pour un tel bonheur ! Rétorqua Naruto en plongeant sa cuillère dans sa coupe. C'est toujours le moment pour une bonne crème glacée !_

_Sasuke sourit, attendri, observant son amant dévorer son dessert, oubliant son propre café qui refroidissait._

_-Quoi ? Finit par demander ce dernier, un peu gêné d'être ainsi scruté._

_Le chanteur continua de le regarder, ouvrant la bouche et la fermant, hésitant à lui confier quelque chose apparemment, puis il finit par poser sa main sur la sienne, caressant doucement ses doigts._

_-J'ai un cadeau pour toi…_

_-Un cadeau ? S'étonna le blond. Mais ce n'est pas encore Noël !_

_Le brun secoua la tête._

_-Ca n'a rien à voir avec Noël._

_Naruto pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le musicien sortit de la poche de son manteau une boite qu'il déposa délicatement sur la table._

_Le blond tressaillit._

_Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que l'on emballait comme ça…_

_Un bijou._

_-Tu n'aurais pas_

_-Non ! L'interrompit son amant. S'il te plait…_

_Sasuke serra sa main plus fort, en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_-Refuser le cadeau d'un client, je comprends… Reprit-il. Mais personne ne dit non au présent de son petit ami, non ?_

_Même s'il avait tenté de paraitre le plus calme et détaché possible, sa phrase n'avait rien d'anodin et tous les deux en étaient pleinement conscients._

_C'était le moment pour le doré de lui montrer qu'il n'était plus juste un client, le moment de le rassurer et de lui confirmer que oui, il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux._

_Le moment de lui donner le courage d'affronter les sentiments qui le harcelaient depuis des semaines, d'accepter pleinement ces quelques mots qu'il étouffait de plus en plus difficilement en sa présence._

_-Puis c'est toi qui a dis qu'on devait se lancer dans la mode cliché des vêtements ou objets de couple ! Ajouta-t-il en riant, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère._

_De minimiser l'importance du moment._

_Pourtant tout son corps trahissait son impatience et son angoisse._

_Naruto finit par sourire doucement._

_-Je te préviens, je suis horriblement difficile en matière de bijou ! S'exclama-t-il en riant._

_Faisant ainsi simplement comprendre à son amant qu'il acceptait son présent._

_Que oui, il n'était plus du tout un simple client._

_Les épaules de Sasuke s'affaissèrent immédiatement, un soupire qu'il aurait souhaité discret lui échappant._

_-Et bien j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! Sourit-il à son tour. Après tout, je serais un bien piètre amoureux si je ne réussissais pas à combler les désirs de mon petit ami !_

_Le mot « amoureux » fit tressaillir et frissonner l'Uzumaki qui se tendit quelques secondes, sa main libre se crispant sur la table en verre._

_-Aller, ouvre la ! Souffla son amant, impatient, sans remarquer son trouble._

_Le blond hocha machinalement la tête, humidifiant nerveusement ses lèvres avant de respirer, cherchant à reprendre contenance._

_Ce n'était qu'un mot, ça n'impliquait rien._

_Il se le répéta plusieurs fois encore puis attrapa la boite._

_Sasuke retint son souffle lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et le sien se bloqua complètement lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il y a avait dedans._

_Deux anneaux qu'il connaissait bien pour les avoir observés un nombre incalculable de fois dans les vitrines des bijouteries ou dans les magazines et qui à présent tenaient dans le creux de sa main._

_Il savait parfaitement lequel était pour lui et lesquels était destiné à finir sur le doigt de son amant._

_Et ce n'était même pas leurs tailles qui lui permettaient de le comprendre, mais la certitude que le chanteur avait choisi en sachant pertinemment celui qu'il préférait._

_Ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs avec angoisse, inquiété par son manque de réaction et son silence devenu presque pesant._

_Naruto secoua la tête, comme pour tenter de reconnecter ses neurones._

_Il garda toutes ses questions, ses objections et ses craintes pour lui, conscient que ce n'était pas ce dont son amant avait besoin._

_-Tu sais que la plupart des gens qui portent des bagues de couples se contentent d'anneaux fantaisies achetés sur un stand au marché ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils ne vont pas faire un casse chez Cartier !_

_-Je ne les ai pas volés ! Rétorqua le chanteur._

_Le blond sourit._

_-Je me doute, mais peu de gens pourraient se les procurer autrement._

_-Qu'importe ! Grommela Sasuke. Nous ne sommes pas « la plupart des gens » et si je dois offrir un bijou à mon petit ami, je préfère choisir celui qu'il ne peut jamais quitter du regard plutôt que la première babiole venue !_

_-Disons que c'est de ma faute ! Rit le doré. Parce que j'ai des gouts de luxe !_

_-Ce n'est pas…_

_Le musicien se tut, frustré avant de soupirer profondément._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il ait encore « ça » entre nous ! Souffla-t-il. Pas que notre histoire se résume encore à de l'argent !_

_Il attrapa la boite et sortit l'anneau le plus fin._

_-Je ne l'ai pas choisi pour son prix !_

_-Je sais…Souffla doucement Naruto. Tu l'as choisi car j'en rêve depuis des années._

_Il fixa son regard dans celui de son amant._

_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné l'impression de me plaindre ou de ne pas apprécier._

_-Je ne_

_-Merci…_

_L'Uzumaki offrit un sourire rayonnant au chanteur qui oublia de respirer un instant._

_-Au moins maintenant je pourrais agiter ma bague devant tous ceux qui t'approcheront de trop près ! Rit-il._

_Rassuré, le chanteur sourit aussi._

_-Pour ça, je pense que la seconde bague de tes rêves serait encore plus appropriée ! Rétorqua-t-il. J'ai faillis te l'offrir vu que c'est ta préférée mais je me suis dis qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour ça !_

_Naruto balbutia et le brun rit plus fort._

_-Mais ne t'en fais, j'ai le modèle bien en tête donc lorsque l'occasion se présentera je serais prêt !_

_Un son étrange échappa au blond qui sentit son sang lui monter à la tête et le sol trembler sous ses pieds._

_Même si son amant avait un ton amusé, ses paroles l'angoissaient, bien plus encore que « l'amoureux » un peu plus tôt._

_D'où lui venait cette impression que les choses lui échappaient ? Que l'irréversible s'était produit sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience assez tôt ?_

_Sasuke le sortit de ses pensés en attrapant sa main, glissant doucement l'anneau à son pouce._

_-J'ai choisi ce doigt parce que je me suis dis qu'un autre te ferait faire une attaque ! Commenta le musicien sur le même ton léger. Puis comme ça, le principal restera libre !_

_Naruto se mordit la lèvre._

_Comment pouvait-il se calmer si son amant continuait à le taquiner ainsi ?_

_Comment pouvait-il oublier que son anneau préféré portait le doux nom de « Honeymoon » ?_

_Oublier que c'était une bague de fiançailles ?_

_L'Uchiwa souriait, les yeux rivés sur leurs mains enlacées où brillaient leurs bijoux assortis, autant soulagé que satisfait._

_Oui, maintenant il se sentait un plus courageux._

_Moins terrifié par ces quelques mots qu'il ne pourrait plus retenir longtemps._

Naruto caressa machinalement son pouce, jouant nerveusement avec l'anneau, son regard accrochant à celui de son amant.

_**« Il y a mourir dans " Je t'aime"  
>Il y a je ne vois plus que toi<br>Mourir au monde, à ses poèmes  
>Ne plus lire que ses rimes à soi<strong>_

**Un malhonnête stratagème**  
><strong>Ces trois mots là n'affirment pas<strong>  
><strong>Il y a une question dans " Je t'aime"<strong>  
><strong>Qui demande " Et m'aimes-tu, toi?" »<strong>

Le blond se répétait en boucle que ce n'était qu'une chanson. Mais plus il se le répétait plus il prenait conscience que c'était bien plus que ça.

Même sans les yeux de son amant plantés dans les siens et les émotions qui les reliaient, les secouant violemment en les coupant du reste des invités il aurait compris que chaque phrase prononcée expliquait le comportement étrange du chanteur.

Tout ce que son attitude lui criait depuis des semaines, tout ce que Sasuke lui avait hurlé en silence, tout était là.

Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre.

Tout ce que le brun n'aurait jamais dû dire.

_-Pardon…Souffla Naruto, blotti contre son amant en plein milieu du lit censé accueillir une future séance photo. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que c'est un comportement habituel pour moi. Je sais qu'avec mon métier on_

_Le chanteur l'interrompit, le faisant basculer sur le dos pour le surplomber._

_-Arrête tout de suite ! Lança-t-il fermement. Je ne t'ai jamais reproché quoique ce soit en rapport avec ton travail et ça ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée de le faire !_

_Il retira doucement les quelques mèches blondes qui tombaient devant les yeux de son petit ami._

_-C'est vrai que j'étais énervé et que je le suis encore lorsque j'y repense…_

_Il marqua une pause, grimaçant un peu et le doré se mordit la lèvre._

_-Mais pas contre toi…Contre personne en particulier d'ailleurs ! Poursuivit le leader. Tu n'as rien fais de mal et aucune raison d'avoir honte, alors ne t'excuse pas !_

_Naruto voulut parler mais le chanteur fit glisser son doigt sur ses lèvres._

_-Je m'excuse si je t'ai donné l'impression que tu avais fais quelque chose de répréhensible ou que tu me devais des explications._

_Il se pencha, embrassant délicatement son épaule._

_-J'aime être avec toi, je __**veux**__ être avec toi… Souffla-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et il n'y a rien te concernant qui me mette ma à l'aise, rien qui ne me fasse honte._

Shikamaru n'en revenait pas, bien que son meilleur ami lui ait parlé de ses sentiments, il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir chanter une telle déclaration en public, les invités le mitraillant autant si ce n'est plus que les journalistes présents.

Et vu la tête du blond, le chanteur n'avait pas pris la peine d'avouer ses sentiments avant de se lancer.

L'autre semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir ou de partir en courant.

Incertain, il tourna la tête vers Sakura, à sa gauche, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

La brune était nerveuse et ne lâchait pas du regard son ami.

_-Je n'aime pas ça du tout ! S'exclama Tsunade qui était revenue avec les résultats d'examens._

_L'Uzumaki toujours appuyé sur son amie releva la tête vers elle._

_-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

_Le médecin soupira, jouant machinalement avec son stylo._

_-Il va falloir que tu sois prudent…_

_-C'est grave ? S'inquiéta Sakura._

_-Je vais très bien ! S'exclama Naruto. Je n'ai même jamais été aussi bien ! _

_Il se releva._

_-Alors ne me dis pas que soudainement, au bout de toutes ces années, les examens ont fini par trouver quelque chose qui cloche !_

_Tsunade s'approche de lui, les sourcils froncés._

_-Écoute, je comprends que c'est difficile mais c'est un peu comme… La météo !_

_-Tu te fous de moi ?!_

_-Après étude, on prévoit les orages et les catastrophes plusieurs jours à l'avance ! Continua la blonde. Et bien là c'est pareil ! Quelque chose va se passer et tu dois faire attention !_

_Naruto rit, son corps secoué comme s'il était pris de convulsions._

_C'était un rire sinistre, aucune joie ne transpirant du son douloureux qui emplissait la chambre d'hôpital._

_-Quelque chose ? Murmura-t-il. Bientôt vingt-ans que je souffre, vingt-ans que l'on prévoit ma mort et tout ce qu'on a c'est ce « quelque chose » ?_

_Il rit plus fort, rejetant un peu la tête en arrière et Sakura risqua regard inquiet vers Tsunade._

_-Et moi qui pensais que tout allait tellement mieux ! S'exclama-t-il. Moi qui voulais…_

_Sa phrase resta en suspend, son regard se perdant sur le sol dont la propreté parfaite le dégoutait presque._

_-Bébé tu_

_Naruto leva la main, faisant signe au médecin que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer._

_-Je ferais attention, c'est bon… Souffla-t-il. A plus doc ! _

_Il se dirigea vers la porte, oubliant son manteau au passage._

_-Je t'attends dehors ! Lança-t-il à Sakura, lui confiant ainsi la mission de prendre son ordonnance et ses résultats._

_Il ne remarqua même pas les sourires des infirmières et ces dernières alertées par sa mine fermée ne lui en tinrent pas rigueur._

_-Si tu sors comme ça, tu vas geler sur place !_

_Il tressaillit, relevant la tête pour tomber sur le sourire horripilant de Pain._

_Dire qu'à une époque il trouvait ça sexy…_

_Il voulut l'ignorer et continuer sa route mais le roux l'empêcha de passer._

_-Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te voir et c'est comme ça que m'accueille ?_

_Naruto se demanda comment son ex amant savait où le trouver avant que soudainement toutes les pièces du puzzle ne lui explosent à la figure._

_Pain enfin autorisé à rentré._

_Neji cherchant des informations sur Kakashi._

_Ce dernier souhaitant le récupérer._

_Les choses s'éclairèrent comme par magie et à nouveau il rit._

_Il explosa même de rire, en plein milieu du couloir, relâchant toutes les tensions accumulées alors que son cœur lui donnait envie de hurler de douleur._

_Il rit bruyamment, ignorant les regards posés sur lui, la stupeur de Pain et ses larmes qui inondaient déjà ses joues._

Les invités passaient de Sasuke à Naruto alors que ces derniers ne se quittaient pas des yeux, toujours seuls dans leur bulle.

Le chanteur savait que maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer et malgré ses craintes, il était impatient.

_**« **__**Alors sache que je  
>Sache le<br>Sache que je »**_

Le brun n'entendit même pas les applaudissements, concentré uniquement sur son amant qui s'était éloigné, se fondant dans la foule qui tentait de l'approcher. Il les évita tous, ne prêtant même pas attention à leurs compliments ou leurs sourires, se dépêchant de retrouver le blond qu'il attrapa par la main, rejoignant rapidement la pièce où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Leurs doigts toujours liés, ils restèrent à quelques pas de la porte close, sans se regarder jusqu'à ce que finalement le doré ne s'éloigne.

Le chanteur le suivit des yeux, un peu décontenancé par sa réaction ou plutôt son absence de réaction.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça que j'avais prévu de te le dire…Souffla-t-il finalement. En fait je, j'espérais ne pas avoir à le faire !

Il s'avança à son tour, mais seulement de quelques pas.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment très romantique mais j'ai déjà mis tellement de temps à comprendre que c'était inévitable que…

Un léger rire lui échappa mais il semblait plus angoissé que joyeux.

-J'avais l'impression que j'allais tout lâcher comme ça, au détour d'une conversation banale et ça me terrifiait ! Poursuivit-il. Je voulais tellement me convaincre que je me trompais, que c'était juste…

Il grimaça, frustré de s'empêtrer dans ses explications.

Naruto ne réagissait toujours pas, comme si absolument rien ne l'atteignait, ou qu'il ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se déroulait.

Sasuke souffla avant fouiller dans son sac, posé près du lit.

Le blond l'entendait chercher, mais il restait déconnecté.

Le chanteur sortit un dossier qu'il reconnut immédiatement, son regard accrochant aux papiers mais n'exprimant toujours rien.

-Ça, c'est qui nous lie officiellement … Souffla le brun. Et une partie de moi voudrait pouvoir reconduire ce contrat indéfiniment pour être sûr de ne pas te perdre. Être sûr que tu restes à mes côtés…

Sa main se crispa sur la pile de feuille.

-Vraiment, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis tenté de le faire…

Le ton de sa voix fit tressaillir Naruto qui réagit pour la première fois, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, le gout métallique se répandant sur son palet.

-Mais je ne pourrais jamais être satisfait avec ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais me contenter d'une relation où tes actions ne sont guidées que par ces foutus papiers ! Reprit le chanteur. Je ne veux pas te forcer à être avec moi… J'aimerais en être capable mais…

Un son qui mêlait rire et soupire lui échappa alors qu'il fouillait dans la poche de son jeans.

-Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé…Souffla-t-il. J'ai même toujours cru que ça n'arriverait jamais…

Le blond qui l'observait avec attention sursauta lorsqu'il le vit sortir son briquet.

-Je ne sais pas mais pourtant c'est là. Continua le chanteur. Irréfutable, irrémédiable…

Il alluma son zippo, l'approchant du contrat qui s'enflamma, tandis qu'un hoquet de surprise échappait à son amant.

-Je t'aime.

Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué.

Pourquoi tant d'angoisses pour ces quelques mots si simples ?

Ils avaient été prononcés comme s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'importance, comme s'ils étaient anodins mais Naruto ressentit pourtant tous les sentiments qui agitaient Sasuke et tous les efforts que cet aveu lui avait demandés.

Il dut s'asseoir, submergé par ses propres émotions face à ces mots qu'il répétait pourtant ne pas avoir voulu entendre.

Le musicien regardait les papiers se consumer entre ses doigts, se rapprochant de la cheminé pour jeter ce qu'il restait dans les flammes rougeoyantes.

-Ouais… Je suis amoureux de toi !

Naruto inspira profondément, se disant que peut-être que le « quelque chose » dont parlait Tsunade allait se produire maintenant.

Un _quelque chose_ de définitif !

-Je sais que tu ne m'as même pas encore répondu à ma proposition et je ne veux pas avoir l'air de dire ça pour te forcer la main ou…

Il détourna le regard des flammes pour s'asseoir près de son amant.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas ce genre de sentiments pour moi. Poursuivit-il. Pas encore…

Il se rapprocha un peu plus, tournant la tête vers lui et instinctivement Naruto lui fit face.

-La seule chose que je voudrais savoir pour le moment, c'est si tu as envie d'être avec moi, maintenant que le contrat n'existe plus. Maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi…

Son amant le regarda de très longues secondes, sans détourner les yeux et le chanteur y lu tout le trouble qui l'habitait, toutes les émotions contradictoires qui se succédaient sans répit.

L'Uzumaki ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, semblant à chaque fois changer de réponses et Sasuke restait accroché à ses lèvres, craignant que toutes les voix lui étant défavorables ne prennent le dessus.

-Je… J'ai besoin…Il faut…

Le blond balbutiait en clignant des yeux, l'air totalement perdu.

Il se releva brusquement, droit comme un piquet.

-Encore un peu…C'est… Je…

Il crispa ses mains sur son jeans pour les empêcher de trembler en respirant profondément malgré le chaos qui régnait dans sa cage thoracique.

-Il faut que je réfléchisse ! Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il avait presque craché ses mots, comme s'ils lui demandaient un effort surhumain, et c'était en parti vrai.

Bien que blessé, Sasuke ne l'empêcha pas de partir, se promettant de lui laisser le temps de digérer sa pitoyable déclaration.

_**« **__**Alors sache que je  
>Sache le<br>Sache que je »**_

**W**

-Tu te rends compte que mon asocial de leader vient de faire une déclaration publique à ton meilleur ami ! S'exclama Shino. Heureusement qu'on a enterré la hache de guerre !

Kiba se contenta de l'ignorer, tirant doucement sur sa cigarette, concentré sur le magazine qu'il feuilletait.

Le batteur sourit, le détaillant avec attention.

L'autre était allongé sur le ventre, appuyé sur un coude, les cheveux détachés et complètement décoiffés, le drap à peine remonté, dévoilant son dos, sa chute de rein et même une partie de ses fesses.

Il caressa du regard chacune des marques présentes sur son corps, satisfait par l'idée qu'elles étaient toutes de lui.

Il peinait encore à réaliser qu'ils avaient enfin couché ensemble.

Que toute la frustration et la colère qui lui avaient si violemment dévoré les entrailles ces derniers temps avaient enfin disparues, explosant en même temps que leurs orgasmes.

Plus étonnant encore, ils étaient allongés l'un à coté de l'autre.

Aucun des deux n'avait fuis et même s'il était le seul à parler, il appréciait l'ambiance qui se dégageait de la pièce et ressentait que comme lui, son partenaire n'avait pas envie de partir.

C'était étrange de voir qu'ils étaient capables de passer du temps ensemble sans se sauter la gorge ou se lancer des horreurs.

L'organisation de la fête du quinze était une réussite et il était persuadé que tout le monde serait ébloui par la décoration qu'ils avaient tous les deux choisie, faisant preuve d'une parfaite complémentarité.

-En fait toi et moi, on était fais pour être sexfriends ! S'exclama-t-il avec sérieux.

Kiba tourna la tête vers lui, plantant son regard blasé dans le sien.

Shino sourit, se penchant pour se rapprocher de son visage et l'autre lui souffla sa fumée à la figure, l'air toujours aussi impassible.

-Arrête de te réjouir pour tout, c'est agaçant ! Lâcha-t-il finalement. A croire que Noel agit vraiment sur ton caractère !

-Toi par contre, tu restes semblable à toi-même !

-Je n'ai aucune raison de me comporter comme un gamin surexcité !

Le batteur laissa quelques doigts glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Pourtant tout à l'heure, tu semblais très, très excité… Souffla-t-il, amusé.

La chair de poule qui se formait à son passage le fascinait et il continua ses caresses, ignorant le « va te foutre » charmant de son amant.

Il se pencha encore, amenant sa bouche jusqu'au creux de ses reins pour embrasser la tâche de naissance, se laissant doucement envahir par l'envie de repartir pour un nouveau round.

-Sasuke compte pour toi, non ? Questionna brusquement Kiba.

Shino releva brusquement la tête.

-Hun ?

-Son bonheur te tient à cœur ! Insista l'autre.

-Évidement ! C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis !

Le danseur hocha pensivement la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta le musicien. Pourquoi cet air soucieux ?

Kiba profita encore un peu de sa cigarette sous le regard attentif du batteur avant de finalement écraser son mégot dans le cendrier près de lui.

-Je pense que Naru va lui briser le cœur. Lâcha-t-il abruptement ensuite

.

**W**

Sasuke scrutait la foule, espérant y voir enfin son petit ami.

En ce 15 décembre, Ô fêtait Noël et si l'école s'apprêtait à accueillir de nombreux invités, pour le moment les élèves avaient encore l'établissement pour eux seuls et tous profitaient des divers groupes qui se succédaient sur scène.

Naruto allait forcement venir non ?

Il n'allait pas rater cette soirée alors qu'il était élève ici et que lui et le chanteur avait choisi la programmation musicale ?

Le blond était parti depuis plusieurs jours, et en dehors de quelques messages, ils n'avaient aucun contact, poussant le musicien à imaginer le pire.

Du plus terrifiant au plus ridicule.

Après tout maintenant il n'y avait plus aucun contrat les reliant, plus rien qui ne l'obligeait à revenir vers lui.

Il bouscula quelques couples sans s'excuser ni même réellement les voir, son regard toujours occupé à balayer la pièce, cherchant parmi les nombreux jeunes qui sautaient en hurlant.

Il n'avait presque rien dormi depuis le départ de son amant et les nombreuses nuits blanches, mêlées à l'alcool n'arrangeaient en rien l'instabilité et la puissance de ses émotions.

Il était à deux doigts d'exploser.

Ou de s'écrouler.

Puis enfin, il vit celui qu'il cherchait.

Naruto était là, vers l'entrée, de dos, perdu dans la foule et Sasuke sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de soulagement.

Mais très vite, sa bulle d'espoir explosa, entrainant une vive douleur qui traversa tout son corps.

Son petit ami n'était pas seul, un autre jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blonds lui tenait la main, chuchotant à son oreille.

L'Uzumaki avait les yeux fermés et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

L'autre posa une main sur sa joue, embrassant son front et le chanteur sentit quelque chose d'autre exploser en lui.

Il se précipita vers le couple, bousculant sans douceur l'inconnu pour saisir le poignet de Naruto.

Bien que surpris, son amant fit signe à son ami et se laissa guider ou plutôt trainer vers la première pièce venue.

Sasuke claqua violemment la porte.

-C'était quoi ça ? Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers le doré.

Ce dernier tressaillit un peu, peinant à comprendre ce que son petit ami voulait.

-Tu disparais pendant des jours sans donner de nouvelles et lorsque tu reviens c'est pour flirter juste sous mes yeux ?! Continua l'autre sur le même ton.

Presque choqué, le blond voulut s'expliquer mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais putain ! Cria-t-il. Tu penses que ça a été facile pour moi ? Tu penses que c'est quelque chose qui m'étais déjà arrivé ?!

Il serra les poings avant de donner un nouveau coup dans la porte.

-Est-ce que tu considères mes sentiments comme une blague ?! Poursuivit-il. Est-ce que tu penses que puisque tu ne m'aimes pas tu peux juste t'en moquer ?!

Naruto secoua la tête mais il n'y prêta pas attention, toujours perdu dans sa colère.

-Est-ce que tu as songé une seule fois à ce que je pouvais ressentir ou est-ce que tu n'en as absolument rien à foutre ?!

Sasuke plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et le blond tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison ! Rit le chanteur. Puisque tu t'en fous, alors laissons tomber !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, son autre poing crispé.

-Casse-toi ! Lança-t-il avec force. Casse-toi et ne reviens pas ! Je n'ai plus besoin de cette putain de mascarade ! Je n'ai plus besoin de petit ami !

Et la porte claqua à nouveau, sans que Naruto n'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot.

**W**

* * *

><p>Musique : « Long way to go « By Cassie  « Sache que je » By Jean- Jacques Goldman

**J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop...**


End file.
